Dark's Saga: Relatos de viajes dimensionales (4)
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Este fic tendrá relatos locos, extraños y muchas cosas más, se hablará de viajes hecho por un personaje muy animado que le gusta hacer sus vidas de cuadritos, aparte de su mejor amigo que también tendrá protagonismo, habrá de todo un poco
1. Las zapatillas

**Las zapatillas**

Cerca del Imperio de Cristal, azotaba una tormenta de nieve y además se veía como una especie de humo negro acercándose al imperio.

Dentro o frente de dicho humo. Se veía la cabeza de un unicornio con el cuerno rojo, era el Rey Sombra. Iba hacia el imperio a conquistarlo, pero su conquista tenía que esperar un poco ya que estaba conversando con alguien y era un gato negro de ojos amarillos, tenía puesto una túnica morada e iba flotando mirando a Sombra con una sonrisa infantil, era Dark Soul.

—Lo que me estás diciendo, es imposible ¿Cómo puede un gato saber el futuro? Y además ¿Yo perderé? ¡Ah! No me hagas reír. Yo no perderé con una insignificante lagartija y la alicornio esa— decía Sombra con una sonrisa presumida.

—Pues esa es la verdad, entiéndelo y tu duraras solo cinco minutos en pantalla. Je, je— decía Dark sacando de su bolsillo, un cronometro —Oh mira, ya llevas 20 segundos. Je, je— guardaba el cronometro. El unicornio miraba enojado al gato.

—Si solo viene a decir estupideces, pues lárgate o te convierto en cenizas— amenazaba Sombra enojado y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

—Sí, sí, cenizas y bla bla bla, deja de decir esas cosas de siempre y ten fe de un villano a otro ¿te parece? Solo escúchame y te irá bien en la vida. Je, je— le decía el gato con una sonrisa. El aludido suspiraba con frustración.

—Ok, ok. Tienes un minuto para decirme lo que tienes en mente y espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo— decía el unicornio con seriedad.

—Je, je. No te preocupes, no quitaré tu "valioso" tiempo. Je, je. Bueno, lo que quiero decirte, es que fracasaras y terminaras como una burla para todos— mencionaba dándole sus pésames, pero su expresión cambiaba a una gran sonrisa —Pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte más, porque con estos zapatos, lograras mucho— sacaba de su bolsillo, un zapato deportivo negro con rayas doradas en los bordes y los cordones eran celestes.

—… ¿Qué es esa porquería? ¿Solo me detuviste para mostrarme esas cosas?— preguntaba Sombra empezando a enojarse.

—Je je. Nop. Esto mi buen amigo, sooooooooon…— decía la palabra por unos segundos hasta que la pantalla cambiaba a uno tipo comercial.

Patrocinado por… las Flancos Tel, que deja tus flancos bien grandes y las zapatillas kamikaze, que se deshace de varias cosas incomodas y todo esas cosas. Les presentamoooooos… (Se veía una botella con una etiqueta de flancos y un zapato).

¡Las zapatillas de salto alto! (se mostraba un zapato deportivo negro con rayas doradas en los bordes y los cordones eran celestes).

Con estas zapatillas podrás saltar alto, alto y más alto, como si fueras el mismísimo Mario (se observaba a Mario saltando edificios en la vida real).

Podrás saltar alto y llegar encima de tu casa.

Encima de un edificio.

Encima de un rascacielos.

Encima de una montaña.

Hasta podrás pasar encima del gran cañón.

Y saltar encima del gran abismo oscuro y aterrador.

(La pantalla se congelaba).

—Ni se les ocurra perder el tiempo y hacer esa estupidez, lo digo por experiencia… la experiencia de que muchos lo intentaron y nadie regresó— decía con un tono misterioso —Ok, sigamos con el comercial. Je, je.

(La pantalla volvía a la normalidad).

Si no me creen lo que digo, vean a este comprador satisfecho que compró dos pares.

(Se veía a un oso de peluche celeste, con ojos de dragón color rojo, su panza era color carne y tenía las zapatillas puestas).

— ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto?— preguntaba el oso molesto teniendo los brazos cruzados.

—Si Creepy, hazlo ni que fueran de otro mundo. Je, je— decía Dark mientras apuntaba con la cámara a Creepy. El oso suspiraba frustrado.

—Ok— estuvo un ratito en silencio hasta que sonreía de forma forzada —estas zapatillas, son de maravilla. He podido llegar al techo del castillo para recoger la pelota. La que siempre lanzan estos ¡vagos!— Creepy señalaba a un lugar. La cámara apuntaba a donde señalaba y se veía a unos muñecos corriendo despavoridos. La cámara apuntaba de nuevo a Creepy — _Ejem_ como les decía, estos zapatos son buenísimos. Les daré una demostración— decía con una sonrisa forzada, tenía un tic en el ojo derecho. Empezaba a caminar para ponerse frente a un precipicio —bueno, intentaré llegar al otro lado usando… estas cosas. No aparten la vista de la pantalla— se preparaba y salía a correr dando un salto haciendo sonar el sonido de un salto de Mario bros pero…

(La pantalla se congeló para después volver a la normalidad por un par de segundos).

Creepy ya estaba del otro lado.

— ¡Ven! ¡Funcionan! ¡Cómprenlos ilusos! ¡No sean unos…!— gritaba Creepy desde el otro lado del precipicio. Dark desviaba la cámara para mostrar su cara de gato.

— ¿Vieron eso? Funcionan al 100 por ciento— mencionaba con una gran sonrisa.

¡Las zapatillas kamika…!digo ¡las zapatillas de salto alto!

Con estas zapatillas, podrás llegar hasta el monte Olimpo y conocer al mismísimo Zeus para que después te electrocute y te mande directo con el encapuchado de la barca (se veía a un humanoide encapuchado, sosteniendo una hoz y estaba encima de una barca. Él solo saludaba con una mano a la cámara).

Las zapatillas de salto alto, no necesita pulirlas, si se pulen ellas solas, solo mírenla como brillan (las zapatillas brillaban mucho como si fuera el mismo sol aunque eso era raro).

— ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh mis ojos!— un poni se tapaba sus ojos por el brillo intenso.

No hay tiempo que perder. Vayan a comprar sus propias zapatillas de salto alto, solo llamando a este número en pantalla 55-gatokawai. Si llaman en cinco minutos o menos, recibirán gratis unas pulseras de corriente para que así se pongan pilas.

Ya saben 55-gatokawai.

¡Salten YA! digo ¡Llamen YA!

Después de ese comercial, la pantalla volvía a mostrar a Sombra y Dark, el unicornio se quedaba flipando.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso?— preguntaba el unicornio ya que vio el comercial como si tuviera el televisor en toda su cara.

— Eso amigo, son los zapatos de salto alto. Con esto, podrás atrapar el corazón de cristal, antes que el bebe dragón y la princesa sexy del amor. Je, je. Entonces ¿Qué dices?— preguntaba el gato con una sonrisa de confianza.

—… Primero me dices que sabes del futuro, que seré derrotado por una lagartija y esa alicornio, y tengo que ponerme unos zapatos ridículos con un nombre sin mucha originalidad para poder triunfar… al carajo ¡te ordeno que me des esas zapatillas!— ordenaba Sombra intimidante.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. No hay que ponerse así. Toma, un regalo de tu servidor. Je, je— Dark sonríe malicioso y le pasaba un par de zapatos al unicornio. El unicornio los agarraba con su magia.

—Espero que esto funcione o si no…— decía con un tono amenazante.

—Sí, sí, que me destruirás, me mataras, me lanzaras a los perros y bla bla bla— movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con una expresión de aburrimiento —No te preocupes por eso, como dije, funcionan al 100 por ciento— con sus patas le daban un pulgar arriba —Bueno, te dejo a lo tuyo. Yo estaré observando tu "triunfo"— decía con énfasis en triunfo y desaparecía con un chasqueo de garritas.

—… Que gato más raro— decía Sombra mientras seguía con lo suyo.

 **En otro lugar**

Dark estaba sentado en un sillón flotante, tenía puesto una bufanda en el cuello y en su pata derecha tenía una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Aaaaahhhh, esto si es relajante. Estar en el frio, tomar chocolate caliente, estar sentado en un cómodo sillón y ver todo el show desde aquí. Je, je— decía el gato tomando un sorbo de chocolate mientras miraba el Imperio de Cristal a lo lejos —Oh vaya, ya empezó el clímax. Je, je— aparecía unos binoculares en su garra izquierda para ponerlos en sus ojos y ver bien el imperio —A la broma, ahí va Spike el verdugo, dando un salto de fe, ese dragoncito sí que tiene mucha fe… pero que tenemos aquí, ahí veo a Sombra usando las zapatillas, creo— se veía al unicornio oscuro estando parado encima de un cristal negro y tenía las zapatillas puestas, pero no se notaba mucho —Creo que el negro no es su color. Je, je. Oh vaya, ahí va el lanzamiento perfecto de una esposa, denle un premio nobel por el mejor lanzamiento de esposas de la historia. Je, je— Cadence iba a toda velocidad para atajar el corazón de cristal y a Spike, pero Sombra sin perder el tiempo, se agachaba primero —… Oh oh, sabía que se me había olvidado algo, esas zapatillas son muy sensibles cuando se trata de agacharse o pisar fuerte. Je, je— se daba un golpecito en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua.

Se veía que Sombra daba un salto gigantesco que iba a una velocidad que no es normal pero pudo atrapar el corazón de cristal haciendo que Cadence se sorprendiera, pero por estar sorprendida, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que Spike se chocaba con ella en toda la cara para después caer los dos hacia abajo. Se observaba como Sombra se perdía en la lejanía, siguiendo dando un grito de terror y gritaba un nombre de forma furiosa.

—DARK SOUUUUUUUUUL— el gato al ver eso, desaparecía los binoculares, se tomaba de golpe el chocolate caliente para después exhalar humo de su boca y desparecía el sillón.

—Bueno, iré a ver a donde fue a parar. Je, je— se reía de forma burlona y desaparecía del lugar.

 **En otro parte del frio lugar**

Dark aparecía flotando en el aire, mirando a un cráter que había en frente suyo, era del tamaño de un poni. El gato sonríe de forma burlona y se asomaba por el cráter.

—Je, je ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? Hubo tráfico. Je, je— se reía Dark, lo único que escuchaba, eran los quejidos de dolor de Sombra dentro del hueco —Oye, anímate, por lo menos tienes el corazón de cristal. Je, je.

—S-s-s-si… a-a-aquí l-l-lo t-t-t-tengo…— tartamudeaba el unicornio con dificultad, mostraba uno de sus cascos delanteros fuera del cráter y mostraba el corazón de cristal que tenía en su pezuña. Dark aplaudía con sus garras.

—Wow. Felicidades Sombra, haz logrado tu cometido… Je, je. Más o menos porque se supone que debías conquistar el imperio de Cristal, no estar echaote dentro de un agujero. Je, je— decía el gato con voz burlona, miraba fijamente el corazón de cristal —Vaya suerte que tuviste, no se rompió ni nada. Je, je— pero al decir eso, el corazón se empezaba a fragmentarse hasta que se rompió en mil pedazos, volviéndose cenizas y desaparecía con el viento —… creo que hablé pronto. Je, je.

—…— Sombra no decía nada, solo se desmayaba dentro del cráter.

—Ok Sombrita, te dejaré dormir. Je, je— decía Dark con una pequeña risita. Sacaba el cronometro de su bolsillo y se quedaba asombrado al verlo —Oh por los enormes flancos de Celestia ¡Sombra hiciste un record!— gritaba contento el gato y saltaba de emoción, aun sujetando el cronometro en sus garras —Esta vez, no duraste cinco minutos, duraste ¡seis minutos! ¡Hay que darle un gran aplauso!— exclamaba el felino aplaudiendo y se oían aplausos de la nada hasta silbidos —Oh ¡venga acá amigo!— con su garra izquierda, lo metía en el cráter y sacaba a Sombra como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, poniéndolo en la nieve de cascos, aun tenia las zapatillas. El unicornio oscuro estaba desorientado y aturdido — ¡Reverénciate ante tus fans! Haz durado más de cinco minuto. Je, je, je, je— se reía un poco y aplaudía con fuerza. Sombra no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, pero daba una reverencia.

—Graaacias… queridooo públicooo…— decía el aludido que todavía no estaba cuerdo.

—Je, je. Venga para acá amigo, para que nos tomemos una foto y para que todos recordemos este gran día— decía Dark abrazando del cuello a Sombra que aún estaba aturdido, sacaba una cámara del bolsillo de su túnica y lo ponía en frente —Di "enormes flancos"— decía con una gran sonrisa.

—Enoooorme flaaancos— se escuchaba el clic y después un flash haciendo que el unicornio se tapara los ojos — ¡Aaaaaaahhhh mis ojos!

—Ups, se me olvidó quitar el flash. Je, je— decía el felino alejándose un poco del unicornio y guardaba la cámara en su bolsillo de la túnica.

— ¡Tú, desgraciado, ya verás cuando recupere la vista!— gritaba furioso, pero sin querer, cuando pisaba con fuerza en el suelo con sus cascos traseros, daba un gran salto cohete. Sombra gritaba aterrado mientras se perdía en la lejanía. Dark miraba por donde se había ido.

—Adiós Sombra, espero que puedas vivir feliz— decía Dark dramático con los ojos llorosos, hacía aparecer un pañuelo para sacudirse y soplar para botarlo en una papelera que aparecía de repente a un lado de él para luego volver a desaparecer. El gato se quedaba un rato mirando el cielo ya que veía la aurora boreal —Awww que bonito— miraba eso con una gran sonrisa infantil —Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer por aquí. Je, je— el felino chasqueaba sus garritas para aparecer un portal, se ponía en frente, pero antes de atravesarlo, nos miraba con una sonrisa infantil — ¿Quieren saber qué es lo que pasará al imperio de Cristal ahora? ¿Cadence tendrá una contusión? ¿La cabeza de Spike es dura? ¿Sombra volverá? ¿Spike seguirá vivo? No lo sé ni me importa, saquen sus propias ideas y conclusiones porque no volveremos a ver esta dimensión Yay— decía Dark con su típica sonrisa —Je, je, je. Espero que puedan seguir viendo mis maravillosos viajes en las dimensiones, etc, etc. Je, je. Nos vemos en otra dimensión. Je, je— ponía una garrita en su frente como una despedida a nosotros para después saltar al portal con dos pulgares arriba y antes de que cerrara, se escuchaba la risa infantil del gato oscuro.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado, esta rara introducción del fic XD**

 **Este fic será independiente o sea lo público cuando me da la gana y cuando tenga mucha inspiración XD**

 **Para que sepan, aquí se mostrara las diferentes dimensiones que visitó, puede ser de mundos normales o de fics, dando mundos alternativos o solo que se metió de metiche o solo quería estar de vacaciones sin destruir algo por lo menos XD**

 **Este fic tendrá de todo, cuando digo todo, es todo.**

 **Y además que este gato, ha pasado por muchas cosas en sus viajes, raros y extraños XD y además este fic no tendrá un final en específico, creo, tal vez XD**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, si tienen dudas, díganlo en los review o pm, como ustedes quieran.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Vacaciones

" **Vacaciones"**

Era un hermoso día en el imperio de Cristal, todo brillaba como siempre. Los ponis de cristal hacían sus rutinas y paseaban por las brillantes calles.

En un callejón del lugar, se abría un portal y pasaba Dark en su forma gato con una maleta pequeñita en su garra derecha.

—Oooohhhh sí. Ya podemos disfrutar de unas relajantes vacaciones. Je, je— decía el felino con una sonrisa alegre.

—Espera un momento ¿Nosotros trabajamos?— preguntaba Creepy que cruzaba el portal y se cerraba detrás de él.

—Pues claro. Destruir, planear, pelear y saber qué hacer, es un poco trabajoso. Je, je— mencionaba Dark de forma burlona.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a empezar otra vez?— el oso lo miraba enojado.

— ¿Qué dije? Solo dije que era trabajoso, porque me tenía hasta lo cabezoso y es un poco doloroso. Je, je— se reía el gato.

— ¡Cállate y deja de decir estupideces!— exclamaba Creepy furioso.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. Ya paro. Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Es hora de disfrutar— decía el felino saltando de la emoción.

—Sí, sí, pero quiero relajación y eso quiere decir que conviértete en tu verdadera forma, haceme el favor para no llamar la atención. No quiero oír gritos ni nada por el estilo— mencionaba el oso mirando a Dark con seriedad. El gato rodaba los ojos.

—Ok, ok— chasqueaba sus garritas haciendo que su cuerpo brillara mucho para después de que se disipara, dejaba ver a un alicornio negro con los ojos amarillos, su crin y cola eran de color morado, y una cutie mark de una huella de gato con dos cuernos —Ya ¿contento?— alzaba sus cascos delanteros.

—Mmmmm. Debes ocultar tus alas. No quiero que por estar contigo, me aplaste unas lunáticas yeguas alborotadas que quieran estar con el primer alicornio macho de por aquí— decía con los brazos cruzados.

—Ay. Por favor. Eso no es tan malo, aunque es un poco doloroso, pero te acostumbrarás. Je, je— decía el alicornio con una sonrisa alegre, pero Creepy lo veía con una seriedad que daba miedo. Dark suspiraba fastidiado —Está bien— hacía brillar su cuerno y sus alas desaparecían — ¿Ya?

—… No.

— ¿¡Qué más falta para que podamos salir de éste callejón!? Ya me tiene mareado el olor a basura. Parece como que en tres días no lo sacan— mencionaba el aludido mirando el contenedor que estaba a tope de basura.

—Lo que falta, es que tienes que cambiar de color, porque puedes llamar más la atención, especialmente de la guardia, porque van a estar diciendo "ese unicornio debe tener oscuridad por dentro. Enciérrenlo" y todas esas estupideces de siempre— decía Creepy lo último con una voz burlona.

— ¿Sabes qué? Eso sonó un poco racista— agregaba el semental mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, sí, pero es la verdad. Está la insecto Chrysalis y el pendejo de Sombra. Montarás un alboroto al millón y estas vacaciones no tendrán sentido— decía el oso poniéndose melancólico.

—Ok, ok. Ya me cambio de color— dicho y hecho, con un hechizo cambió el color de su pelaje de negro a blanco —Listo. Espero que no digan nada y no pienso cambiar el color de mi melena, y la cola, porque éste es mi color natural— agregaba Dark señalando su melena con un casco.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ¿Por qué blanco?— preguntaba Creepy serio.

—Porque… porque es el primer color que ¿tuve?— el unicornio estaba confundido. El oso suspiraba algo frustrado.

—Olvídalo. Solo falta tu cutie mark y ya podemos salir de aquí— decía el oso mientras agarraba una alforja y guardaba la diminuta maleta. El semental fastidiado, ponía sus cascos delanteros a su cutie mark para luego ponerlos en el suelo. Su cutie mark había cambiado a una espada con el filo dorado y la empuñadura era morada con una calcomanía de una huella de gato —Muy bien. Busquemos un hotel o una casa o lo que sea ¿te parece?— preguntaba con ganas de salir de ahí.

—Sipi. Je, je. Busquemos un lugar para quedarnos y después exploremos como turista. Je, je— decía el unicornio con una sonrisa alegre haciendo aparecer con su cuerno una camisa con rayas para tenerlo puesto. Luego usaba su magia para atraer su alforja para ponérsela en el cuello tapando la cutie mark por un lado y Creepy estaba dentro de la alforja ya que se había metido antes de que lo elevara con magia.

—Bueno, adelante. Salgamos de este sucio y apestoso callejón— decía el oso sacando la cabeza y sus bracitos para afuera, y estar más cómodo.

—Je, je. Ok, pero ¿Tu no llamarás la atención?— preguntaba Dark extrañado.

—Pues claro que no. Soy un oso de peluche. Lo único que pensaran que tú eres un potrillo— mencionaba algo burlón.

—Je, je. Sí. Sé que pensaran en eso, pero me importa un carajo lo que opinan de mí. Je, je— decía el semental empezando a salir del callejón. Miraba alrededor extrañado — ¿Éste es el imperio de Cristal? Lo veo un poco más diferente. Más brillante— el unicornio se ponía un casco al frente para evitar el brillo de una casa.

—Je. Parece que estamos en el pasado o esto es el futuro. Donde reinó la paz y armonía, y todas esas mamadas de siempre— comentaba Creepy fastidiado.

—Mmmm— Dark ponía un casco en su barbilla quedando pensativo —Bueno, esto da igual ya que vinimos de vacaciones. Solo hay que buscar una casa. Je, je.

—Y ¿Por qué no en un apartamento?— preguntaba el oso curioso.

—Porque no pienso estar en un apartamento donde haya cucarachas gigantes, suciedad, un cascarrabias y que no haya leche— mencionaba el unicornio un poco molesto.

—Éste es el imperio de cristal, no Ponyhattan, pero ok. Movámonos ya quiero acostarme en una cama y leer unas novelas que todavía no me he terminado de leer— decía Creepy ocultándose en la alforja.

—Je, je. Ok— Dark empezaba a caminar por una calle del imperio de Cristal. Los ponis que pasaban por ahí, algunos lo ignoraban y otros lo miraban curiosos, porque veían que no era de ahí —Muy bien ¿Dónde está ese lugar para conseguir una casa o yo que se?— se preguntaba. Hacía brillar su cuerno haciendo aparecer un pequeño mapa del imperio de cristal. Lo miraba mientras caminaba —Ok. Estoy aquí. Tengo que cruzar por aquí. Por acá. Por allá— cuando decía eso, cruzaba la esquina, la otra esquina y otra esquina más. Esquivaba a los ponis de cristal sin ver adelante ya que su vista estaba en el mapa —No sé si este mapa sirve, pero por aquí debería estar el mercadillo, supongo— alzaba su vista un poco y observaba una que otra tienda —Mmmmmm. Sí, pero no hay mucho— miraba de nuevo al mapa. Seguía caminando pasando por una pequeña plaza con una fuente —Ok. Estoy más perdido que un niño en navidad— estaba caminando sin ver al frente hasta que se chocaba con algo suave haciendo que se cayera de sentón como si hubiera rebotado con algo. Había escuchado un grito sorprendido —Auch… Disculpa. Estaba distraído con el mapa y no miraba al frente— decía sobándose la retaguardia.

—No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado por donde vayas ¿quieres?— decía una voz femenina algo fastidiada.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo tendré en men… te— Dark alzó la mirada para ver a la yegua y se quedó sin palabras. Se quedaba por primera vez sorprendido y con un sonrojo pasando por su nariz.

La yegua que se había chocado, era una alicornio alta como Celestia, su pelaje era azul claro. Su melena y cola tenían dos tonos de azul eléctrico y marino oscuro, tenía una larga melena. Sus ojos eran azules zafiro y su cutie mark no se podía ver ya que usaba un vestido largo azul oscuro con los bordes plateados. El unicornio miraba a la alicornio como si todo su alrededor no existiera y veía como si la yegua pestañeaba lentamente y con una sonrisa coqueta. No despegaba su mirada de los hermosos ojos zafiros que se veía a través de ellos.

Creepy había sacado su cabeza con sus bracitos afuera de la alforja, miraba molesto a Dark.

—Oh genial. Lo que me faltaba— se quejaba el oso y veía que salía corazones alrededor del unicornio, pero estaban muy cerca de Creepy. Así que empezaba a alejar los corazones usando su pata derecha como si fueran moscas —Ay broma. Déjenme en paz, benditos corazones de la vaina— el oso había sacado un matamoscas de la alforja y empezaba a matar corazones, sin que la alicornio se diera cuenta de su presencia.

La yegua miraba confundida a Dark y le pasaba la pezuña frente a sus ojos para ver si reaccionaba. El unicornio iba a estar así todavía hasta que Creepy le daba con el matamoscas en la cabeza haciendo que reaccionara y sacudía su cabeza.

—D-disculpa señorita— el semental se levantaba rápidamente —No fue mi intención chocarme contigo. Estaba viendo mi mapa de bolsillo— mostraba el mapa con un casco —Y pues no estaba mirando al frente. Así que espero que no le haya molestado— decía con educación.

—Oh. Está bien. No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado a la próxima— sugería la alicornio y en eso, lo miraba curiosa —Oye ¿eres extranjero? Porque no eres un poni de cristal por lo que veo.

—Pues sí. Je, je. Déjame presentarme, soy…— Dark se quedaba pensativo y decía —Soy Light Soul. Mucho gusto señorita— Light le daba una sonrisa amable — ¿Y tú? ¿Podría saber el nombre de tan hermosa yegua?— preguntaba con respeto. La alicornio rodaba sus ojos y lo miraba un poco desconfiada, pero igual se lo dijo.

—Me llamo Zafire y soy la princesa del imperio de Cristal, mucho gusto— decía la llamada Zafire con algo de seriedad.

— _Mmmmmm. Con que en esta dimensión, la princesa es otra o que estoy muy atrás, supongo—_ pensaba el semental algo dudoso, pero le dedicaba una sonrisa a la princesa —Je, je. Qué lindo nombre, Zafire— la alagaba.

—Soy la princesa Zafire para ti extranjero— decía la yegua con seriedad —Entonces ¿Qué haces en mi imperio? ¿Estás de paso o te quedaras?— preguntaba Zafire.

—Je, je. Más o menos. Estoy de vacaciones. Relajándome de mi trabajo y toda esas cosas en este brillante lugar— decía Light con una sonrisa — _Tan brillante que deja ciego a cualquiera—_ pensaba el unicornio intentando no mirar un cristal.

—Oh. Ya veo. Pues espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en el imperio. Sé que no te arrepentirás de venir aquí— decía la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Je, je. Claro hermosa. No me voy a arrepentirme para nada. Je, je—_ pensaba el semental malicioso.

—Y si quieres una audiencia conmigo o algo así, ve al castillo— decía Zafire señalando el castillo de cristal.

— _Vaya, el mismo castillo de siempre—_ decía en su mente —Ok, princesa Zafire. Entonces puede ser que nos veamos pronto— mencionaba Light con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

—Está bien. Entonces hasta luego y disfruta de tus vacaciones— se despedía la alicornio.

—Ok. Hasta pronto— se despedía también y le daba una reverencia. Zafire se volteaba para empezar a caminar. El unicornio se sorprendía al ver la retaguardia de la alicornio, aunque tuviera un vestido, se notaba mucho.

— _Vaya, vaya. Además de tener un hermoso rostro, también tiene unos enormes flancos. Je, je. Parece un poco a Celestia por lo alta, pero es mejor. Je, je—_ pensaba un poco pervertido sin despegar la mirada de la retaguardia de la yegua hasta que la perdía cuando cruzaba una esquina.

— ¿Ya te quitaste la cara de mongólico para que vayamos a conseguir una casa, un hotel o lo que sea?— preguntaba Creepy molesto y guardaba el matamoscas. En el suelo había corazones aplastados.

—Je, je. Claro, pero esa alicornio debe tener un buen cuerpazo bajo ese vestido. Je, je— decía el semental perdiéndose un poco en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, sí. Vamos a conseguir la casa y tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana— decía el oso harto de estar ahí.

—Je, je. Ok, ok, pero… ¿Crees que debí preguntarle donde hay un hotel por lo menos?— preguntaba Light con una mueca en sus labios.

—Sí. Debiste preguntarle— decía Creepy con seriedad. El unicornio no decía nada. Miraba por donde se fue Zafire y antes que el oso reaccionara, el semental empezaba a galopar rápidamente — ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?— gritaba Creepy sujetándose de la alforja.

— ¿No lo ves? Quiero alcanzar a Zafire, porque no quiero estar perdido por mil años en este lugar y no quiero causar un caos por furia… todavía— decía Light galopando por donde se fue la princesa.

—Ah. Que bien, pero debes recordar que ¡esto no tiene cinturón de seguridad!— exclamaba el oso enojado mientras se sujetaba fuerte.

—Pues te aguantas mijo— mencionaba el semental siguiendo galopando, pero cuando cruzaba una esquina, se chocaba de cara nuevamente con algo suave.

—Aaahhh— Zafire daba un pequeño grito de sorprendida al sentir como alguien se chocaba con sus flancos. Light caía de sentón otra vez. La alicornio se volteaba para mirarlo —Buf ¿Te vas a chocar con mis flancos cada vez que nos encontremos?— preguntaba la yegua fastidiada y con un rubor en sus mejillas. El unicornio se levantaba del suelo y se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

—Je, je. Disculpa. Es que quería encontrarte y pues no me dio tiempo para frenar— decía el semental cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa y tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca.

—A _ja. Si, como no. Yo sé que lo haces a propósito pervertido—_ pensaba Zafire molesta —Bueno ¿necesitas algo?— preguntaba un poco seria.

—Emmmm. Sí. Quiero saber si…— chocaba sus cascos delanteros de forma tímida — ¿Me podrías mostrar el lugar? Es que estoy perdido en este lugar y no sé en donde está… el hotel— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh. Si quieres que te den un tour por el imperio, solo ve al castillo. Hay ponis que dan un tour a los nuevos habitantes— decía la princesa con simpleza.

—Oh. Ya veo. Bueno, gracias princesa— agradecía algo molesto.

—Bueno, si eso es todo, yo continuaré con mi paseo y espero que no vuelvas a chocarte con mis flancos… otra vez— decía molesta. Le daba la espalda y se marchaba. Light suspiraba algo frustrado, pero notaba que unos ponis de cristal lo miraban.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Lárguense y vuelvan a sus quehaceres. Shu shu— decía el unicornio echando a los ponis de cristal.

—Sabía que faltaba algo en este lugar. Unos metiches— decía Creepy molesto —Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Buscamos a alguien que nos dé un tour? Porque ya está atardeciendo— preguntaba con los brazos cruzados mirando el cielo como poco a poco el sol se metía por el horizonte. Light se quedaba pensativo, miraba alrededor, pero en eso, sus ojos veían a lo lejos una casa de cristal. Se metían lo que parecía una familia. Una yegua, un semental y una potrilla. Sus ojos miraban ahora otra casa que se observaba una yegua por la ventana dando a entender que vivía sola, porque no se veía que estuviera casada o que tenga una hija o hijo. Sus ojos giraban a otra dirección para ver otra casa. Donde se miraba dos yeguas por la ventana sentadas en el sofá. Cualquiera pensaría que era Yuri, pero se miraba los colores y se daba cuenta que posiblemente, eran hermanas. Un año más que la otra, quizás.

—Mmmmmm. Familia, solitaria o gemelas— decía Light pensando y pensando.

—Oye. Si te vas a comportarte como Dora la explotadora, aquí me bajo— decía el oso molesto.

—A mí no me compares con la ciega esa— mencionaba el semental fastidiado y se daba cuenta de una poni de cristal que lo miraba raro como si estuviera loco — ¿Qué? ¿No puedo hablar con mi peluche o que cosa?— preguntaba un poco molesto. Creepy estaba con las patitas colgando fuera de la alforja y con la cabeza baja. Estaba inmóvil haciéndoles creer que no estaba vivo. La poni de cristal seguía su camino mirándolo de reojo —Bueno. Emmmm ¿Cuál elijes Creepy?— preguntaba el unicornio al oso que lo miraba de reojo.

—Cual sea. A mí me da igual. Yo solo quiero acostarme en una cama— decía molestándose más.

—Pero no sé. Estoy muy indeciso— mencionaba Light con un tono burlón —Dime cual eliges ¿izquierda, medio o derecha?— preguntaba de nuevo.

—El medio— decía de forma cortante.

— ¿Por qué el medio?

—Tú querías que eligiera. Pues ahí está. Vamos a esa yegua de cristal solitaria, abandonada, sin pareja, sin esposo, sin hijos, sin hermanas, sin nada. Una pendeja que desperdicia su vida limpiando una ventana— decía Creepy enojado. Efectivamente, la poni de cristal estaba limpiando la ventana de su casa.

—Vaya, en este día, estas de mal humor hasta te sale humo por las orejas. Je, je— decía el semental con una sonrisa burlona.

—Por eso quise estas vacaciones. Quiero alejarme de las estupideces de siempre. Cada vez que veo una dimensión, es más estúpido que el anterior— decía el oso empezando a enfurecerse —Así que andando ¡rápido!— Light lo miraba con una ceja alzada —Emmmm. Puedes hacerlo a tu ritmo o como quieras— decía mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

—Ok— el semental iba a caminar, pero dijo algo que molestó a Creepy —Mmmm. Creo que deberías hacer eso— decía con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ay no. No pienso hacer eso. Que parte de que son vacaciones, no entendiste— mencionaba el oso con seriedad —No puedes… no se ¿seducirla?— preguntaba.

— ¿Me ves con cara de qué? ¿De Holy Blade, de Richar, de Yari? A mí no me compares con esos tipos. De igual forma, no me atrae, aunque se ve hermosa, pero no me atrae, para jugar sí, pero no me atrae. Je, je— decía el unicornio con una sonrisa. Creepy suspiraba fastidiado.

—Está bien. Lo haré, lo haré, pero después de esto, no me veras ni en pintura, ni los lectores tampoco ni hasta el escritor— agregaba molesto.

—Ok. Je, je. Vamos— el aludido empezaba a caminar hacia la casa de la yegua.

 **En la noche**

Se observaba una habitación un poco oscura. Había una cama algo grande y una mesa de noche al lado. Encima de la cama, estaba Dark en su forma gato, pero sin túnica. Estaba arropado con la sábana y con las garras en su nuca, miraba el techo. Creepy estaba al lado de él con un libro en sus patas, tenía unos lentes de lectura y una pequeña lámpara en la cabecera de la cama para poder leer. En la portada del libro decía:

 _AMOR DE CORAZÓN_

—Por fin. Un descanso después de una larga caminata. Je, je— decía el felino con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Estuviste caminando por más de dos horas por todo el imperio de cristal. Esos ponis metiches te veían de forma rara como siempre— comentaba el oso un poco molesto y sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Sí, lo sé. Je, je— Dark se levantaba un poco para ver algo que estaba en la esquina —Oye, por lo menos ¿podrías reprogramarla? para que no este echaota en el suelo. No quiero una vaga en esta casa. Je, je— decía el gato mirando a la poni de cristal que tenía el pelaje rosa, crin larga rubia con dos coletas largas, sus ojos eran verdes y su cutie mark es una barra junto con el dibujo de una yegua bailando en él. Estaba de cara al suelo y tenía sus cascos traseros parados.

—… Eso será mañana u otro día. En esta noche quiero leer mi libro, nada más— decía Creepy sin importancia.

—Ok, ok. Solo relájese mijo, que no hay apuro. Je, je— decía el felino que ponía su cabeza de nuevo a la almohada.

…

…

Dark suspiraba enamorado.

—Vaya princesa de cristal he conocido. Es muy hermosa. Je, je. Por segunda vez me he vuelto a enamorarme. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa embobada mirando el techo, imaginándose a Zafire desnuda y su retaguardia. Creepy rodaba sus ojos y le preguntaba sin apartar su vista del libro.

—Dime una cosa ¿la amas o es por otra cosa?— preguntaba curioso.

—Pues claro que la amo. Con solo verla por adelante y por detrás…

— _Mucho por detrás—_ pensaba el oso un poco burlón.

—He visto que ella será mi futura pareja. Mi alma gemela. Es como la leche y el pan dulce que me como en las mañanas. Je, je— decía el felino riéndose un poco de forma alegre.

—Ok. Y ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Al estilo Soul?— preguntaba Creepy con un tono burlón.

—Oye ¿Cómo que al estilo Soul?— Dark lo miraba confundido y a la vez molesto.

—Pues tu estilo es así. Llegas, desatas cualquier cosa y fin— decía el oso con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ja-ja. Muy gracioso. Te estas vengando por los chistes ¿verdad?— preguntaba el gato con los brazos cruzados.

—Tal vez sí. Tal vez no— mencionaba con burla.

—Bueno, lo que te decía, quisiera acercarme más a Zafire. Je, je— decía el felino con una sonrisa de enamorado.

— _Por adelante o por detrás—_ pensaba de nuevo Creepy de forma burlona y se reía un poco.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— preguntaba Dark mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nada… nada. Continua— decía el oso sin importancia.

—Ok. Lo que digo es que quiero hacerlo poco a poco. Sin causar caos antes de tiempo. Je, je— decía el gato riéndose un poco.

—En otras palabras ¿Lo harás de forma legal? ¿Sin hechizos, sin control mental ni nada de eso?— preguntaba Creepy apartando su vista del libro para mirarlo con una ceja alzada. Dark estuvo unos segundos en silencio.

—… Sí. Lo haré de forma "legal". Je, je— el felino se reía de forma maliciosa.

— _… ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que alguien terminará muriendo?—_ pensaba el oso fastidiado y miraba su libro otra vez —Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que nuestras vacaciones terminan en dos meses.

—Sí, lo sé. Tiempo suficiente para hacerla mía. Je, je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa perversa —Bueno, me iré a dormir. Tengo que tener las pilas puestas. Je, je. Buenas noches, Creepy— se ponía de lado para dormir y que no le diera la claridad de la lámpara.

—Sí, sí. Buenas noches, amo Soul— decía Creepy siguiendo leyendo. Dark bostezaba de forma tierna al estar en su forma gato. Se iba a dormir, pero un último pensamiento le cruzaba por la mente.

— _… Te haré mía. Cueste lo que cueste, Zafire—_ pensaba el felino con sus ojos brillando un poco más de lo habitual y con una sonrisa maligna.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Dimensión de Equestria del fic: Amor de corazón (escrito por: n1god)**

 **Zafire es oc de n1god, le agradezco mucho por prestarme a su oc.**

 **Kalimi es oc de Silverwolf850, le agradezco mucho también por prestarme a su oc.**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado, en las dimensiones de un fic, duran máximo "3" capítulos o depende, porque no lo creo. Al menos que lo haga largo o rápido XD**

 **Pueden dar ideas de dimensiones de Equestria o sea inventen o me pueden prestar sus mundos para dejarlos hecho trizas XD o lo que venga primero XD si no bueno, aún tengo ideas de otras dimensiones en mi mente que son limitadas XD**

 **Para que sepan y no sé si lo dije, este fic tendrá de todo un poco, por eso está en (M).**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Una paliza de lo lindo

**Una paliza de lo lindo**

Era un hermoso día en el imperio de Cristal. En una casa donde se hospedaban los dos protagonistas/antagonistas, en una ventana de la habitación, entraba los rayos del sol dándole en toda la cara a Dark, despertándolo y se sentaba en la cama dando un gran bostezo tierno mientras se restregaba sus ojos con las garras.

El gato estaba adormilado. Así que chasqueaba su garra para hacer aparecer un vaso de leche en su pata derecha y se lo tomaba de un trago. Se limpiaba su boca con la manga de su túnica y tiraba el vaso por ahí haciendo una explosión que hizo que Creepy se despertara de golpe.

— ¿¡Que, como, cuando, donde, por qué!?— gritaba el oso alterado y tenía el libro en la cabeza. Miraba al felino molesto — ¿Era necesario eso?— Dark levantaba sus hombros.

—No sé, pero siempre es efectivo. Je, je, je— se reía de forma burlona. El peluche lo miraba feo —Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así. Solo ponte feliz en este día, vamos a empezar a lo grande en estas vacaciones— decía el susodicho frotando sus garras.

—No, no vamos a explotar nada— decía Creepy mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ay por favor, Creepy. No voy a explotar nada, lo que digo que deberíamos empezar a explorar este brillante lugar. Je, je— comentaba el gato con una sonrisa alegre.

—…Y de esa forma, no nos perdemos como unos pelotudos ¿verdad?— decía el oso con un tono burlón. El felino suspiraba melancólico.

—Sí, así es— Dark se levantaba de la cama para estar en el suelo y se estiraba.

—Será que tu solo irás a explorarlo, amo Soul, porque yo ni caminaré en las calles— decía Creepy fastidiado.

—Ok, ok, tú te lo pierdes. Je, je, je. Bueno, mientras doy un paseo por ahí ¿Podrías hacer algo con ella?— preguntaba el gato señalando a la poni que aún estaba en el suelo, sin reacción alguna. El oso la miraba y suspiraba fastidiado.

—Está bien. Haré algo para que sea más útil en este lugar, pero no me hago responsable de daños permanentes en el cerebro— mencionaba el peluche con un tono sombrío. El felino empezaba a caminar para salir de la habitación.

—Ok Creepy. Haz lo que puedas y no te metas en problemas— decía Dark sonriéndole antes de salir de la habitación. Creepy fastidiado, agarraba el libro que tenía en la cabeza y lo ponía en la cama.

—…La siguiente novela sería **Reina de corazones** por n1god. Lo empezaré a leer cuando termine el trabajo— comentó el oso saltando de la cama para caer en el suelo de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia la poni —Trabajo en vacaciones… ¿Quién carajo hace eso?...— estaba algo frustrado. Cuando se ponía a un lado de la yegua, alzaba su pata derecha y de la palma, salía una púa pequeñita para volverse una púa tipo taladro. Con su otra pata, levantaba la melena de la poni para poder ver bien su cabeza —Esto te dolerá… si estuvieras consciente, claro. Je, je— daba una pequeña risa y sonreía de forma maligna mientras empezaba a trabajar.

 **Mientras tanto con Dark Soul**

Dark Soul estaba con su disfraz de unicornio blanco. Caminaba por el imperio de cristal mirando a todas partes con asombro.

— _Vaya, que lugar tan bonito. Sería una lástima destruirlo… se ve mejor que el imperio de cristal del presente ya que aquí, es más brillante y hay una sexy alicornio como princesa. Je, je—_ decía en su mente pensando en Zafire. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sin ver al frente hasta que se chocaba con una poni de cristal por detrás y la tiraba contra el suelo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!— exclamaba la yegua molesta.

—Ups. Perdón. Je, je. Estaba distraído. Je, je— decía Light pasando un casco en su nuca apenado y miraba a la poni que chocó. Era una poni de cristal de color azul cielo, y crin blanca, ojos color amarillo y una cutie mark de un copo de nieve —Déjame ayudarte, señorita— agregaba de forma educada estirando su casco para ayudarla, pero la poni, apartaba de un golpe su casco.

—Gracias, pero no gracias. Yo puedo levantarme sola— decía la poni levantándose molesta.

— _Vaya carácter que tiene. Apenas la veo y ya me recuerda a alguien. Je, je—_ pensaba el semental riéndose un poco. La yegua lo miraba molesta.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada. Solo recordaba un chiste que me contaron. Je, je— mencionaba el unicornio con una sonrisa nerviosa por como la veía.

—Aja si, como no— decía la poni rodando sus ojos. Se iba a ir, pero luego lo miraba fijamente haciendo que Light se pusiera nervioso —Mmmm ¿eres un extranjero?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Emmm. Sí. Soy nuevo en este lugar. Por cierto, me llamo Light Soul, mucho gusto en conocerte, señorita— se presentaba con una sonrisa amable.

 **—** … Me llamo Cristal Ice, extranjero y espero que la próxima, mire por donde va— decía la llamada Cristal desconfiada y se marchaba.

— _… Qué poni tan… fría ¿Es así como trata a cualquiera que no es del imperio de Cristal o que cosa? … Bueno, ya le conseguí a Creepy una pareja. Ja, ja, ja—_ decía el semental en su mente riéndose por dentro.

El unicornio reanudaba la exploración por el imperio de Cristal. Pasaba por tiendas, pasó por el castillo para ver desde lejos a Zafire si estaba por ahí, pero no se veía por todo eso.

— _Mmmmmm. Debe estar ocupada con algo, supongo—_ pensaba Light y continuaba su exploración por el imperio hasta que se ocultaba el sol.

—Uf. Vaya, sí que caminé por todo el imperio. Je, je. Me he perdido muchas veces, pero alivio que marcaba el camino con una huella de gato en el vagabundo de la esquina para no perderme. Je, je. Aunque por lo menos ya me memoricé todo el lugar y esta vez, no me perderé o me dejaré de llamarme el gato kawai. Je, je, je. Pero lo bueno de todo, conocí a una poni muy "simpática". Je, je— decía el semental para sí mismo en voz baja. Estaba caminando hacia la casa donde se hospedaba y cuando llegaba, abría la puerta y antes de que entrara, se había quedado sorprendido en la puerta por lo que veía —… ¿Pero qué carajo está pasando aquí?— preguntaba con una expresión de sorpresa.

Estaba viendo a la poni de cristal que vivía en la casa, pero estaba usando un traje negro de sirvienta ajustada, sin mangas, la falda era muy corta y usaba unas medias negras. Ella estaba limpiando una mesa con un plumero y se podía observar sus ojos que estaban achicados, y además que tenía una gran sonrisa algo perturbadora.

— _… Oigan. Alguien le puede decir que me regrese mi sonrisa_ — pensaba Light sin quitar la cara de sorpresa. La poni de cristal, giraba la cabeza a la puerta y veía emocionada al semental que en un santiamén apareció en frente suyo.

—Bienvenidos a casa, amo Soul— decía la poni arrodillándose y ponía su cara al suelo — ¿Qué puede hacer tu humilde sirvienta Kalimi por usted, mi señor?— preguntaba aun en el suelo.

—… ¡Creepy!— exclamaba el unicornio llamando al oso mientras caminaba a un lado para cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba el peluche algo molesto que estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala sosteniendo un libro que tenía por título.

 **Mi amada dragona**

—Emmm. No le taladraste mucho el cerebro ¿verdad?— le preguntaba mirando a la poni de cristal con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—No lo sé. A veces me paso y a veces no. De igual forma, da el mismo resultado, pero puede ser reparable o irreparable. Je, je— decía Creepy con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin quitar la vista de su libro.

—Ooooookei, pero ¿Cómo conseguiste el traje de mucama?— preguntaba Light confundido.

—Yo no tengo idea. Lo tenía en el armario como si ya era la sirvienta de alguien más o yo que sé. Solo te diré que le ordené sus objetivos de su miserable vida y ya está— comentaba el oso sin importancia.

—Ya veo— decía el semental mirando a Kalimi —Pues linda, prepárame panes dulces y leche, tengo un hambre atroz. Je, je— se tocaba su estómago que gruñía mucho. La yegua se levantó de golpe.

—Como ordene, amo Soul— decía Kalimi con su gran sonrisa y salía galopando a la cocina.

—… Creo que tomó mucha cafeína. Je, je— mencionaba el semental con una sonrisa burlona. Se quitaba su disfraz para estar en su forma gato negro con túnica —Oh sí. Ya me puedo relajar— se estiraba un poco.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el paseo, amo Soul? ¿No se perdió?— preguntaba Creepy con un tono burlón.

—Ja. Ja. No, no me perdí. Me perdí en el principio, pero después le cogí el truco al lugar. Je, je. Y por cierto, conocí a tu novia en la calle, es muy "simpática". Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía Dark. El oso apartaba su vista del libro para mirarlo enojado.

—Y vuelves con eso otra vez. Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir que ¡no me emparejes con yeguas solo, porque tiene mi carácter!— exclamaba el peluche enfadado.

—Je, je, je. Ok, ok, pero tampoco es para alterarse. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa burlona.

—Grrrr— gruñía Creepy y volvía a retomar su lectura.

—Por cierto Creepy— empezaba diciendo el felino antes de entrar en la cocina —Quisiera saber ¿ella duerme?— preguntaba señalando a Kalimi que estaba cocinando a una velocidad abismal.

—Sí. Solo tienes que darle un golpe en la cabeza y queda dormida como un tronco— decía el oso con burla.

—Oh. Ya veo, pero la verdad, deberías hacer algo con ella. Está hasta arriba de cocaína, cafeína o yo que sé y es un poco perturbador, y eso que yo soy el que perturba en los sueños. Je, je— comentaba Dark riéndose un poco. El peluche suspiraba cansado.

—Está bien. Lo haré mañana, pero que sea la última vez que me pides algo en estas vacaciones, aunque seas mi amo, yo quiero descansar ¿sabes?— decía Creepy enojado.

—Sí, sí. No seas tan gruñón. Je, je— mencionaba el felino y entraba a la cocina. El oso solo rodaba los ojos fastidiado y seguía leyendo de la fantástica dragona del libro.

 **En la mañana siguiente**

—Oooohhh siiiii. Hoy es el gran día— decía Dark en su forma gato. Saltaba en la cama con emoción. Creepy estaba molesto y Kalimi estaba durmiendo profundamente en el borde de la cama hecho bolita.

—Pero bueno, amo Soul ¿el gran día de qué? Si apenas pasamos dos días aquí— mencionaba el oso tapándose con la almohada.

—Je, je, je. Hoy es el gran día, porque me inscribiré o mejor dicho, entraré en la guardia de cristal. Je, je— comentó el felino con una sonrisa alegre y saltaba para caer en el suelo.

—… O sea ¿Entrarás para ser una palmera?— preguntaba el peluche levantando la almohada y lo miraba de reojo.

—Pueees no. No seré una palmera que se quede paradote por ahí. Yo haré eso para acercarme más a Zafire y todo eso. Tú sabes, hacerlo poco a poco. Je, je— decía Dark riéndose un poco.

—Ok y ¿si no entras a la guardia palmera?— preguntaba de nuevo Creepy con una ceja alzada.

—Pues, mala suerte, si no entro, haré otra táctica o yo que sé— mencionaba el gato alzando sus hombros.

—Ok. Entonces buena suerte, amo Soul— decía el oso tapándose con la almohada para dormir.

—Gracias Creepy por esos ánimos. Je, je— le agradecía el felino un poco dramático. Chasqueaba su garra para estar en su forma unicornio blanco. Salía del cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, le decía una última cosa a Creepy —Oh. Por cierto, recuerda arreglar a la sirvienta que no esté hasta arriba de azúcar. No quiero una Pinkie Pie por aquí. Nos vemos en la tarde— dicho eso, cerraba la puerta. El oso suspiraba fastidiado y se quitaba la almohada para mirar de reojo a la poni que estaba dormida como si nada.

—…— se levantaba y se acercaba a la yegua —Bueno, es mejor hacerlo de una vez para que pueda disfrutar de la tarde— sacaba su púa taladro de su pata para hacerlo de nuevo.

 **En la tarde**

— ¡Ya llegué!— exclamaba Light entrando a la casa con una sonrisa y con su magia, volvía a ser el gato negro.

—Me alegro, amo Soul— decía Creepy acostado en el sofá (otra vez) leyendo otro libro titulado:

 **El camino de la venganza**

—Vaya, que ánimos— mencionaba Dark rodando sus ojos y miraba a Kalimi que lo había visto, y se acercaba a él como ayer, pero… —…Creepy ¿Por qué la sirvienta está caminando lento?— preguntaba al ver que efectivamente, la poni caminaba muy lenta y todavía no había salido del pasillo para ir a la puerta principal donde estaba el felino.

—Pues eso es lo que pediste. Que la sirvienta no tenga azúcar en la cabeza y todo eso, y así salió— comentó el peluche sin importancia.

—Oh. Ya veo, pero no me refería a que la sirvienta vaya a la "velocidad" de la luz— decía Dark con sarcasmo. El oso suspiraba fastidiado.

—No me digas. Quieres que la recomponga ¿verdad?— mencionaba Creepy sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Sipi y quiero que esta vez, vaya normal, que no sea muy leeeeeenta ni muy rápida. Quiero que sea una sirvienta decente— ordenaba el gato fastidiado.

—Ok, ok. Lo haré mañana. La dejaré como toda una pendeja— el oso estaba molesto.

—…— el felino miraba a Kalimi que le faltaba un buen tramo para llegar. Dark tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Bueno, amo Soul ¿Cómo le fue?— preguntaba el peluche curioso y no dejaba de leer.

—Pueeeees lo que pasó, es que por ser extranjero no podía, pero a la vez si podía, pero tenía que pasar años para entrenarme o yo que sé, pero yo quería ser guardia para hoy mismo y pueeeeees. Je, je, je, je— se reía malicioso.

—Amo Soul ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?— preguntaba Creepy apartando la vista de su libro para mirarlo seriamente y con curiosidad.

—Je, je, je. Lo que pasó fue…— empezaba a contar Dark recordando ese maravilloso momento.

 **Flashback**

En el lugar de entrenamiento de los guardias. Light estaba conversando con el capitán, negándole convertirlo en guardia y le pedía que se fuera o si no lo encerraba en el calabozo por molestar con eso. Zafire había entrado curiosa ya que vio por casualidad al semental blanco por aquí. La princesa se quedaba a lo lejos viendo en silencio. El capitán no se daba cuenta de la alicornio zafiro, pero Light sí.

—Ok, ok. De igual forma, no quise entrar a la guardia— decía el unicornio fastidiado. Se iba a marchar, pero antes decía una cosa —No quiero entrar para estar rodeado de guardias mariquitas que solo sirven de pisapapeles— agregaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Todos los guardias que estaban en el lugar, dejaban lo que hacían para mirar de golpe a Light enojados y ofendidos.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!?— gritaba el capitán de cristal furioso.

—Lo que escuchaste o ¿Quieres que te lo repita lentamente para que tu diminuto cerebro lo procese? Je, je— se reía en toda su cara haciendo que se enfurezca más.

— _¿Se volvió loco o qué?—_ pensaba Zafire sorprendida por cómo le habló al capitán.

— ¡Suficiente, guardias! ¡Denle una lección a este extranjero y enciérrenlo en el calabozo por faltarle respeto a la guardia de cristal!— ordenaba el capitán a la guardia que estaban furiosos. Así que rodeaban al poni. La princesa quería detenerlos, pero veía la sonrisa confiada de Light.

—Je, je, je. Vaya, vaya, quieren pelear los maricones ¿eh? Je, je— decía el unicornio de forma perversa, hacía sonar sus cascos y el cuello —Je, je. Pues, venga a mí. Que esperan nenas. Je, je— al decir eso, hacía enfadar mucho a los guardias y se lanzaban hacia el semental blanco.

 **Cinco minutos después**

En el lugar, todo era un desastre, en el suelo estaban regados todos los guardias de cristal con moretones, chichones y raspones. Estaban inconscientes hasta estaba el capitán en el suelo adolorido.

Light estaba parado en el centro de todo, sin ningún rasguño. Se sacudía el polvo y empezaba a caminar a la salida atravesando a los guardias inconscientes. Zafire miraba eso con los ojos y boca bien abiertos. El unicornio al pasar a lado de la princesa, le cerraba el hocico con su casco.

—Cierre la boca princesa, hay moscas— decía Light sonriéndole de forma amable y se marchaba por la puerta. La alicornio zafiro lo veía irse aún sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro.

— _No puedo creer que Light derrotara a toda mi guardia de cristal como si nada… creía que solamente era un extranjero normal…—_ Zafire quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos sin poder creer lo que pasó y sin darse cuenta, en su mentón, tenía una huella de gato, pero brillaba en amarillo para después desaparecer, y por sorprendente que fuera, Light tampoco se daba cuenta de que la marcó con su huella.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Estuvo bueno. Ja, ja, ja. Como desearía estar ahí y verlos. Ja, ja, ja— se reía Creepy de la desgracia de los guardias y la humillación que les hizo Dark ante Zafire.

—Sip. Je, je, je. Creo que después de eso, no creo entrar a la guardia. Je, je, je. Aunque ver la expresión de Zafire, no tiene precio. Je, je. Creo que la impresioné mucho. Je, je— se reía de forma burlona el gato.

—Je, je. Sí. Demasiado diría yo— Creepy dejaba de reír poco a poco —Entonces ¿Qué harás, amo Soul?

—Mmmmm— el felino tenía una garra en su barbilla —La verdad, no lo sé. Hacerlo a lo "legal" es aburrido. No avanzo para ningún lado. Quiero empezar hacerme amigo suyo por lo menos. Así que desde mañana, si pasea por ahí, hablaré con ella. Yo sé que me va a replicar y todo eso. Je, je, je— se reía un poco.

—Pero ¿Cómo sabes que no te enviaran guardias para encerrarte?— preguntaba el oso curioso.

—Por el simple hecho de que si lo hace, terminarán en el suelo, humillados. Será la peor seguridad del imperio y bla bla bla. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa perversa —Pero te diré esto, si en dos semanas, seguimos en las mismas, besaré los enormes flancos de Celestia…— el peluche lo miraba con una expresión de "¿en serio?" —… O mejor dicho, que ese lector— señalaba a los lectores —Bese los flancos de Celestia, porque yo no pienso hacerlo. Je, je— se rascaba la nuca apenado. Creepy lanzaba un bufido.

—A este paso, creo que harás al estilo Soul— decía el oso leyendo nuevamente.

—Oh, por favor. Yo no haré eso, ten por seguro que me amará— comentó el gato con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Sí. Te amará de que te vayas bien lejos— decía el peluche de forma burlona.

—Oye— Dark miraba a Creepy con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego se daba cuenta que Kalimi, había llegado por fin hacia el gato y le daba una reverencia muy leeeeeenta. El felino miraba su garra izquierda para ver el reloj que apareció en su muñeca y después veía a la poni de cristal que casi ponía la cara al suelo. Dark tenía las patas en sus bolsillos de la túnica y estaba tarareando una canción llamado "Smile" hasta que por fin la yegua se había inclinado.

—Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…— decía Kalimi leeeeeeeeentamente. El felino tenía ésta expresión (._.)

—… ¿Sabes qué? No voy a aguantar esta tontería. Voy a la cocina y me preparo los panes dulces, y la leche yo mismo, porque con ésta lentitud, la sirvienta los preparara dentro de mil años— comentaba Dark un poco molesto. Pasaba a un lado de la poni y se dirigía a la cocina dejando a la yegua que todavía no terminaba de decir lo que quería decir.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Agradezco a n1god por prestarme su oc Cristal Ice.**

 **Este capítulo fue corto y porque no se me ocurría nada más. Creo que no terminará en tres capítulos esta dimensión XD**


	4. Un accidente para un fastidioso

**Un "accidente" para un fastidioso**

Un nuevo día en el imperio de cristal. Brillaba mucho como siempre y Dark ya estaba listo hasta transformado en Light para salir al exterior.

—Bueno Creepy, como siempre, nos vemos en la tarde. Je, je— decía el unicornio con una sonrisa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, le dice —Y por favor, haz que esa poni no sea lenta— agregaba con los ojos entrecerrados al ver que Kalimi estaba caminando en dirección a la cama para dormir ya que duró toda la noche caminando desde la puerta al cuarto.

—Sí, sí. Ya vete con tu yegua o yo que se— comentaba Creepy fastidiado mirando el techo.

—Ok. Chaito. Je, je— decía Light y cerraba la puerta. El oso miraba con una expresión de molestia a la poni que ponía lentamente su pezuña derecha en la cama.

—…— el peluche alzaba las dos patas para sacar púas taladros de sus palmas —Si esto no funciona, yo me enojaré y terminaré desquitándome con todas las alicornios que tengan el trasero enorme, porque ya me tienen hasta arriba de ellas— comentó Creepy enojado con un tic en el ojo derecho.

 **Con Dark/Light**

— _Muy bien. Tengo que buscar a Zafire y espero que haya salido a pasear o algo, porque no quiero montar más escándalos. Je, je—_ pensaba el unicornio con una sonrisa caminando por el imperio. Miraba alrededor con detenimiento — _Mmmmm ¿En dónde estará? ¿Estará aun en el castillo o sale en la tarde? … Debí esperar un poco, supongo—_ decía en su mente con decepción, pero cuando cruzaba una esquina, se chocaba con algo suave haciendo que cayera de sentón.

—Aaaahhh— daba un grito de sorpresa por parte de Zafire y se volteaba rápido para mirarlo enojada — ¿Otra vez te chocas con mis flancos? En serio, que cada vez que nos encontremos ¿Te chocarás siempre por atrás o qué?— preguntaba molesta.

—Je, je. Lo siento, princesa Zafire. No la había visto— decía Light rascándose la nuca apenado y pensaba — _Aunque no está mal, siempre chocándome con tus enormes flancos. Son muy suaves. Je, je._

— _Si, como no, pervertido—_ decía la alicornio zafiro en su mente molesta. Veía al semental que se levantaba del suelo. La yegua cambiaba su expresión de molesta a seria _—_ Bueno _,_ la verdad fue una suerte que te encontrara ya que te estaba buscando, Light— añadía con seriedad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Me buscabas?— preguntaba el unicornio extrañado con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Sí. Quiero charlar contigo por lo que pasó ayer.

— _Sabía que me va a replicar sobre eso—_ pensaba Light rodando sus ojos fastidiado.

—Así que por qué no vamos a un lugar más cómodo ¿te parece?— preguntaba Zafire de forma amable, pero sin quitar la seriedad.

—Emmm. Sí. Claro, porque no— decía el semental sin importancia.

—De acuerdo, sígueme— la alicornio daba la media vuelta y empezaba a caminar. El aludido la seguía por detrás, un poco a su lado.

— _Mmmmm. A veces estoy pensando en quitarle el vestido, ni que estuviera en un lugar elegante. El lugar es brilloso, pero esto no es Canterlot—_ pensaba Light viendo de reojo los flancos de la yegua, aunque tenía el vestido y luego miraba a otro lado unos segundos antes de que Zafire girara su cabeza un poco para verlo con seriedad.

—… Ponte a mi lado para que no te alejes mucho— decía la alicornio seria. El unicornio le hacía caso y caminaba un poco más rápido para estar a su lado.

— _Oh rayos. Bueno, igual está bello su rostro. Je, je—_ decía el semental en su mente. La yegua lo miraba de reojo y el aludido le daba una sonrisa. Zafire volvía a mirar al frente.

— _Sigo aun sin poder creer que este unicornio derrotara a mi guardia… además de pervertido, es fuerte. Eso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…_ — pensaba la susodicha, pero sin que nadie lo notara, bajo su mentón, se veía una huella de gato amarilla parpadeando un poco —… _Aunque debo admitir que es lindo… tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y brillosos…_ — se ruborizaba —… _Espera un momento… ¿pero qué rayos estoy pensando?—_ la yegua sacudía su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. La huella de gato desaparecía.

 **Un rato después**

Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa de un "restaurante", en una esquina del lugar para tener más privacidad y un mesero había traído dos tazas de té para Light y para Zafire.

—Gracias— agradecía la alicornio con una sonrisa amable. El mesero le daba una reverencia y se iba dejando a los dos solos. El unicornio no había dicho nada, solo levitaba su taza para tomar unos pequeños sorbos de su té igual que la yegua. Ésta última dejaba su taza en la mesa y miraba seriamente al semental.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntaba Zafire con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué lo hice qué?— preguntaba Light haciéndose el inocente y tomaba otro sorbo del té.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Light ¿Por qué hiciste eso lo de ayer? Provocar al capitán, a los guardias hasta parecía que los sirvientes también querían meterse— mencionaba la alicornio con un poco de autoridad para que le respondiera.

—Je. Por nada. Solo quería darle una lección a ese capitán de que soy bueno peleando y que no necesito un año de entrenamiento— decía el unicornio con orgullo.

—Y se lo demostraste, dejaste a todos en el hospital— comentaba la yegua un poco molesta.

—Sí. Je, je. Lo siento. Es que no me pude contener. Je, je— se reía un poco el semental apenado.

—Pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué querías entrar a la guardia si estas de vacaciones?— preguntaba Zafire confundida con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Pueeeeees, porque cuando la vi, me dije "esa princesa, debe tener un buen y fuerte guardia que la proteja". No quiero que le pase nada malo y menos en mis vacaciones. Je, je— decía Light con una sonrisa de presumido.

—Mmmm. No será por otra cosa ¿verdad?— preguntaba de nuevo con una ceja alzada.

—Mmmmm. Te seré sincero, princesa. Je, je. Quería impresionarla. Je, je— decía apenado.

— _Y vaya que me impresionaste—_ pensaba la alicornio un poco ruborizada, pero luego sacudía su cabeza.

—Quería impresionarla para que sepa que yo la puedo proteger de todo mal. Je, je— decía el unicornio con una sonrisa de confianza.

—No hacía falta dejar toda mi guardia inconsciente— mencionaba algo molesta y el semental miraba a otro lado silbando disimuladamente —Y además no ha pasado nada malo aquí. Siempre hay armonía— agregaba la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y siempre el lugar está muy brilloso— decía Light un poco fastidiado.

—Sí. Igual que tus lindos ojos— mencionaba Zafire de golpe.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntaba el unicornio confundido. La alicornio se daba cuenta de lo que dijo.

—Emmmm. Q-quiero decir, el lugar es brillante por los cristales que hay en el imperio. Je, je— decía la yegua riéndose de forma nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la nuca — _¿Pero qué te pasa, Zafire? ¿Por qué dije eso?...—_ pensaba nerviosa.

—Oki. Siempre me pareció curioso este lugar. Muy brillante y bonito. Je, je— comentaba el semental mirando por la ventana como pasaban uno que otro poni de cristal.

—Me alegro que te guste el lugar. Te dije que no te arrepentirías— decía Zafire con una sonrisa mirando también por la ventana, pero en eso, recordaba algo —Oh vaya, me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer. Así que bueno, me gustó charlar contigo, Light— la susodicha se levantaba del asiento igual que Light.

—Je, je. Igualmente, princesa Zafire— decía el unicornio con una sonrisa.

—… Si quieres, me puedes llamar solo Zafire— mencionaba la alicornio con una sonrisa sincera.

—Ok Zafire. Entonces ¿Nos vemos pronto?— preguntaba el semental curioso.

—Claro. Me puedes encontrar en la mañana o en la tarde por las calles si no tengo nada que hacer, pero eso sí, evita chocarte con mis flancos, cuando nos encontremos, otra vez— decía la yegua un poco fastidiada.

—Je, je. Ok Zafire. Lo tendré en cuenta— comentó Light con una sonrisa y se rascaba la nuca apenado.

—Ok. Nos vemos, Light— se despedía Zafire con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Nos vemos, Zafire— también se despedía dando una reverencia y la alicornio se retiraba del restaurante. El unicornio se quedaba ahí procesando lo que pasó — _… No puedo creerlo… ¿esto es un sueño o es la realidad? … Me hice amigo de Zafire en el cuarto día…_ — pensaba el semental con una sonrisa de emocionado. Festejaba por dentro y se iba del lugar para regresar a casa muy alegre.

 **Con Zafire**

La yegua estaba caminando en dirección al castillo, pero estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— _¿Por qué estoy actuando así? Si apenas lo conozco y es extranjero… aunque es verdad que sus ojos son brillosos hasta lindos—_ Zafire se daba cuenta lo que pensó y sacudía su cabeza — _… No entiendo que me pasa… será mejor que me olvide de eso… tengo cosas importantes que hacer—_ fue lo último que pensó, antes de entrar al castillo.

 **En la casa "prestada"**

— ¡Ya llegué!— gritaba Light emocionado al entrar en casa. Se quitaba la transformación para volver a su forma de gato.

—Bienvenido otra vez, amo Soul— decía Creepy en el sofá de siempre leyendo otro libro de los libros titulado:

 **My Little pony: el juego del poder**

—Por lo que veo, estás muy alegre— mencionaba el oso apartando un poco su vista del libro para verlo.

—Je, je. Sí. Estoy contento de que por fin Zafire y yo ¡seamos amigos!— exclamaba Dark saltando de felicidad.

—Yo creo que son más bien conocidos que amigos. Apenas llevamos cuatro días aquí y es imposible que seas amigo de la princesa de este lugar, así como así— decía el peluche con una ceja alzada.

—Je, je, je. Será porque vio lo genial que soy, cuando vio mis habilidades— comentó el gato poniéndose la capucha y se ponía en posición ninja.

—… Sí. Claro— Creepy rodaba los ojos —No será que le hiciste algo en el diminuto cerebro de esa alicornio para que piense que tú eres lo mejor de lo mejor ¿verdad?— agregaba el oso de forma sospechosa. El felino iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado intentando recordar estos pocos días.

—… Emmmm. No. No le hice nada— decía Dark con una garrita de sus dos garras a los lados de su cabeza intentando recordar —Solo recuerdo, chocarme con ella en sus flancos, solo le hablé una vez y esta es la segunda vez, derroté a toda la guardia que por supuesto me contuve para no matarlos e impresionar a Zafire, le cerré el hocico y ya. Más nada, no le hice nada— mencionaba el gato con los brazos cruzados confundido.

—Mmmmmmmm— el peluche miraba fijamente al felino haciendo que se ponga nervioso.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?— preguntaba Dark con nerviosismo.

—Mmmmm. Nada. De todas formas, me da igual lo que hagas, amo Soul. Así que diviértete con tu amiguita— decía Creepy sin importancia y volvió a retomar la lectura.

—Je, je. Ok… Oye ¿Dónde está la sirvienta de la casa?— preguntaba el gato mirando desde la puerta, el pasillo y la cocina, pero no había señales de Kalimi.

—Eh. Está descompuesta. Necesita un cerebro nuevo— decía el oso de forma burlona. El felino se pasaba la garra por la cara.

—Ay, por los enormes flancos de Celestia ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?— preguntaba Dark un poco fastidiado.

—Pueeeeees…— el peluche iba a decirlo hasta que escuchó unos ladridos y unos galopes rápidos hacia la puerta —… Ahí viene— decía burlón.

—Me estas ¡jodiendo!— exclamaba el gato con las garras clavadas en el techo y miraba de cabeza a la poni de cristal, que gruñía y ladraba como un perro — ¿Es en serio, Creepy? ¿Un perro? ¿Por qué no un gato? Por lo menos no son escandalosos— comentaba mirando a Creepy con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oye. Hice lo que podía. Su cerebro está, pero que muy revuelto, hecho añicos, supongo— decía el oso despreocupado.

—Oh genial. Ahora tengo una perra en casa, literalmente— mencionaba el felino molesto mirando a Kalimi que saltaba intentando alcanzarlo. No tenía el traje de sirvienta, solo llevaba las medias, y seguía ladrando. Dark se desenclavaba una de sus garras para chasquearlo y hacía aparecer un mazo grande en su pata —Ay broma, te podrías callar— cuando la poni daba un salto, el gato la golpeó con un martillazo en toda la cabezota haciendo que cayera como un costal de papas en el suelo, desaparecía el mazo y se bajaba del techo de un salto para caer en cuatro patas —Por fin se ha callado— estaba fastidiado. Ponía una de sus garras en el pecho de la yegua —Vaya, aún sigue viva. Je, je. Tiene la cabeza dura ésta poni y eso que es poni de cristal. Je, je— se alejaba de Kalimi —Creepy, me iré a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer y saldré un rato. Por primera vez que llego temprano y aún es la una de la tarde. Je, je— agregaba metiéndose en la cocina.

—Ok, amo Soul y supongo que yo tengo que arreglarla ¿verdad?— decía el oso lanzando el libro al suelo molesto.

—Sip. Hazlo porfis— mencionaba de forma infantil. El peluche respiraba profundamente para no arrancar la cabeza a alguien.

—Está bien— Creepy se levantaba enojado del sofá e iba hacia la yegua, la agarraba de la cola y se la llevaba hacia el cuarto arrastrándola, sin importarle si se chocaba con la pared o los escalones de la escalera.

 **Después del almuerzo y de nuevo afuera**

Dark Soul respiraba hondo, estaba frente a la casa.

—Oh sí. Que gusto es ser un gato en el imperio. Je, je— decía todavía en su forma gato, pero no traía la típica túnica morada y estaba en cuatro patas —… Vaya, al no tener mi túnica, me siento desnudo— estaba un poco avergonzado ya que se acostumbró mucho tener la túnica puesta cuando era un gato —Y debería dejar de hablar. Los gatos no hablan, según ellos. Je, je. Así que… — miraba pasar una pareja de ponis de cristal que estaban juntitos —… Miau miau, miaumiaumiau, miau— los maullidos del felino, llamaban la atención de la pareja. La yegua de cristal quedaba encantada al ver a Dark.

—Awwwww. Qué lindo gatito— decía la poni acercándose al gato para verlo mejor. El semental se acercaba también.

—Sí. Es lindo, nunca he visto un gato como él por aquí— comentaba el susodicho confundido. El felino daba maullidos.

—Miau miau maiuuuuuuuuu— traducción —(Es porque soy único de mi claaaaaaase) — maullaba orgulloso.

—Vaya, parece como que el gato quiere comunicarse con nosotros— decía la yegua dando una risita — ¿Qué querrá decir?

—No lo sé, amor. Creo que está diciendo leche o esas cosas de los gatos— mencionaba el semental con burla. Dark se molestaba un poco.

—Miau miau, miau— daba maullidos de enojado, lo que estaba diciendo era — (Que leche ni que nada, estúpido poni de m**rda. Estoy diciendo que esta yegua, necesita a alguien mejor que tú, retrasado mental, hijo de tu p*ta yegua que te pario, anda a fastidiar a otra parte o mejor, porque no te llevas a esta guarra que ya me la contaminaste y hacen el cuchi cuchi a otra parte) — seguía dando maullidos.

—Lástima que nunca lo entenderé. Ji, ji. Bueno, vámonos cariño. Adiós gatito— la yegua le pasaba una pezuña en la cabeza del gato para acariciarlo y los dos se retiraban. Dark los miraba irse.

—Miau, miau miau (Si, lárguense de aquí y no me restrieguen su estúpido amor en mi cara hasta que no tenga a Zafire, idiotas) — decía el aludido fastidiado y empezaba a caminar por el imperio — _Bueno ¿Qué haré? Mmmmmm. Creo que iré al "mercadillo" para ver que venden en esta época. No he pasado mucho por ahí que digamos—_ pensaba el gato. Seguía caminando por una calle y uno que otro potrillo o potrilla que pasaban por ahí, miraban al felino con ternura hasta las yeguas — _Je. Soy el gato más popular del imperio. Je, je._

Llegaba al mercadillo. Había muchos ponis de cristal pasando por la calle y compraban cosas. Dark caminaba por el lugar viendo las tienditas para ver que vendían, pero una voz le llamó la atención.

— ¡Pasen por aquí y obtengan su muñeca de la princesa Zafire, globos con su cara hasta rompecabezas de la princesa!— exclamaba el comerciante.

— _Wow. Que shido—_ pensaba el gato alegre. Se acercaba por un lado para que no lo viera el comerciante ni los ponis de cristal que andan de curiosos y el felino agarraba sin que el vendedor lo notara, una muñeca de Zafire que estaba encima de la mesa y se escondía debajo de la misma — _Mmmmmm—_ miraba con detenimiento la muñeca que tenía en sus patas — _Vaya, los flancos tienen el mismo tamaño que la original, creo, porque no la he visto sin el vestido todavía. Je, je—_ se reía un poco por dentro — _Creo que lo guardaré. Je, je—_ chasqueaba su garra y la muñeca desaparecía. Salía de la mesa para continuar su caminata.

Pasaba un buen rato y había llegado a la enfermería que tenía el castillo. Estaba escondido debajo de una cama sentado y observaba a los guardias lastimados en las camas, uno tenía un yeso en el casco, uno lo tenía en todo su cuerpo, uno estaba cubierto de vendajes, entre otros.

— _Je, je, je. Se lo merecían por idiotas. Je, je—_ pensaba Dark con una sonrisa perversa — _Wow. A ese guardia le está dando la loquera—_ veía a un guardia que parecía que le estuviera dando una convulsión.

—Estúpido unicornio— decía una voz que el gato conocía muy bien. El felino veía una cama, donde estaba el capitán de la guardia con un yeso en el casco trasero derecho —Cuando me recupere, le daré una lección que jamás olvidará. Le diré a la princesa Zafire que ordene su encarcelamiento a ese idiota— el poni gruñía con rabia.

— _Aaaaa con que te quieres vengar de mi ¿no? Un tipo como tú, no quiero que se entrometa en mi vida amorosa con Zafire. Así que… adiós. Je, je—_ pensaba Dark riéndose de forma malicioso y chasqueaba su garra.

—Señor, aquí le traigo su almuerzo— decía una enfermera caminando hacia el capitán trayéndole un plato encima de una bandeja.

—Oh genial. Ya tengo hambre— mencionó el aludido hambriento y antes de que la enfermera le pusiera el plato, la cama donde estaba el capitán de la guardia, empezaba a brincar asustando a la enfermera haciendo que soltara el plato y cayera encima de la cabeza del capitán.

— ¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡Qué sucede!?— no entendía lo que pasaba y estaba asustado, pero la cama echaba a correr como un perro y se lanzaba por la ventana — ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!— y se escuchaba un gran estruendo. La enfermera asustada iba hacia la ventana y se asomaba para ver abajo igual que uno que otro poni hasta la guardia. Bueno, los que podían levantarse un poco.

— ¡Señor! ¿¡Estas bien!?— gritaba la enfermera al capitán que estaba debajo de la cama ya que al saltar, se había volteado haciendo que se estrellara el poni.

—… S-si… estoy… b-bien…— levantaba un casco el capitán fuera de la cama para caer al suelo. Dos de las enfermeras galopaban asustadas saliendo de ahí para ir por el capitán.

— _Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Con esto, no me fastidiará hasta que se terminen mis vacaciones. Je, je, je. Qué bueno que ésta enfermería está en el segundo piso, si estuviera en el tercero, creo que ya estaría tocando el arpa. Je, je—_ pensaba el felino con una sonrisa perversa y se marchaba del lugar, pero al salir de la enfermería, se topaba con alguien que no se esperaba ver.

Era Zafire ya que por el grito y al ver dos enfermeras galopando por ahí, quería saber que ocurría, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, observó a alguien salir y era el gato que se detenía de golpe al verla. La alicornio lo miraba confundida y no apartaba la vista de Dark, precisamente, al mirar directamente a sus ojos.

 _— ¿Qué hace un gato aquí? No recuerdo que alguien tuviera una mascota…—_ pensaba la yegua confundida.La huella de gato que tenía en su mentón, empezaba a parpadear un poco —… _Pero se ve muy adorable. No sé porque, pero… lo podría mirarlo todo… el día_ — decía en su mente con un pequeño sonrojo pasando por su nariz y con una sonrisa. El felino miraba confundido a Zafire que lo veía fijamente y no se movía para nada. El gato se ponía un poco nervioso y daba un pequeño maullido para empezar a caminar, pasaba a un lado de la alicornio, pero la yegua giraba su cabeza sin apartar la mirada de Dark.

— _Ok. Esto es raro—_ pensaba el gato un poco nervioso, pero antes, se daba cuenta de una cosa, Zafire no estaba usando el vestido y podía ver la cutie mark de la alicornio que era un corazón de zafiro con dos espadas cruzándolo de diferentes lados junto a un par de alas blancas — _Wow. Linda cutie mark… y tiene unos sexys flancos. Je, je—_ pensaba admirando esos enormes flancos que tenía mientras pasaba a su lado y seguía caminando por el pasillo. Cuando la yegua lo perdía de vista en una esquina, la huella de gato dejaba de parpadear haciendo que reaccionara y sacudía su cabeza.

— ¿Q-que pasó? … ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?— se preguntaba Zafire confundida y trataba de recordar lo que hacía — ¿Qué estaba haciendo? … Ah sí, ya me acordé. Iba a la enfermería, creo— aún estaba confusa y entraba a la enfermería para ver qué pasó.

 **En la casa de tarde**

— ¡Ya llegué! De nuevo. Je, je—Dark entraba en la casa aun en cuatro patas, pero se ponía ahora en dos y se estiraba.

—Bienvenido, amo Soul, otra vez— decía Creepy sentado en el sofá leyendo otro libro, titulado:

 **¿Un mundo sin héroes?**

—Entonces Creepy ¿pudiste hacer algo con ella?— preguntaba el gato con curiosidad.

—Sip. Por ahí está— decía el oso sin apartar la vista del libro.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?— preguntaba el felino mirando la sala o el pasillo, pero no veía señales de la poni.

Pero de repente, sentía una cola pasando por su nuca haciendo que tuviera un pequeño escalofrío y podía ver que era Kalimi que pasaba alrededor de él pasando o acariciaba su cuerpo con la de Dark y decía.

—Miau— la yegua daba un maullido seductor sin dejar de caminar alrededor suyo.

—… Cuando dije que es mejor un gato que un perro... ¡No lo decía tan literalmente!— exclamaba el gato molesto.

—Pues tú lo dijiste que en vez de perro, un gato y ahí tienes una gata, tu deseo fue hecho realidad. Je, je— decía Creepy riéndose de forma burlona.

—Si serás un…— el felino no podía terminar lo que iba a decir, porque sintió un escalofrío por detrás, suspiraba un poco frustrado —Olvídalo. Comeré algo y me iré a dormir— caminaba hacia la cocina siendo seguido por Kalimi que no dejaba de maullar de forma seductora — ¿¡Por qué no pudo ser una gata que no estuviera en épocas de celos o como se llame eso!?— gritaba desde la cocina. El oso se reía con malicia y seguía leyendo el libro.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado, por lo visto, va a ser un poco largo esta dimensión, porque yo no soy de hacer capítulos largos o dependiendo, si no me da flojera escribir más en el capítulo XD**

 **¿Saben una cosa curiosa? Los review a veces me dan ideas, dependiendo de lo que ustedes escriben y dejan en el comentario, pero es a veces XD**

 **Les diré esto, en el siguiente capítulo, daré un salto en el tiempo o sea que pase una o dos semanas, porque recuerdo que sus "vacaciones" terminan en dos meses. Así que adelantaré un poco más rápido para no hacerlo que cada capítulo uno o dos días, nunca lo termino XD pero habrá flashback interesantes o algo por el estilo de tal día, tal hora, creo XD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Actitudes extrañas

**Actitudes extrañas**

Había pasado tres semanas desde aquel día. En la sala de la casa, se podía ver un montón de libros y Creepy estaba recostado en el sillón leyendo un libro con muuuuuuuuchas hojas, más que cualquier libro que haya leído. El libro estaba titulado:

 **El renacer de los celestes**

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Light entraba por la puerta un poco desanimado.

—Ya llegué— decía el unicornio volviendo a su forma gato y se caía al suelo de cara dando un gran suspiro de depresión.

—…— el oso seguía leyendo, pero escuchaba el suspiro otra vez. El peluche suspiraba fastidiado, cerraba el libro para mirar al felino — ¿Qué te pasó, amo Soul? Pareces que te hubieran rechazado o golpeado en las parte o algo así— decía con una ceja alzada.

—No, que va. Estoy así, porque mi Zafire y yo, no llegamos a ningún lado— comentó Dark deprimido con la cabeza de lado y hacía un dibujo usando su garra derecha en el piso.

—O sea ¿nada de nada?— preguntaba Creepy con la cabeza inclinada de lado.

—Nop. Primero estábamos bien, después actúa de forma extraña en algunos días y luego se distancia de mí por el trabajo o yo que sé— mencionaba el gato terminando de dibujar en el suelo. Había dibujado a una poni que se parecía a Celestia siendo cortada por la mitad por una especie de alíen con una motosierra.

—Oh, ya veo… a todo esto, nunca me dijiste lo que pasó en esos días— decía el oso con curiosidad.

—Pueeeees lo que pasa, es que es un poco vergonzoso recordarlo. Uno, no tenía nada de eso, pero el otro si y también el otro— comentaba el felino. Estaba sentado en el suelo contando con sus garras los días que ocurrió tal cosa.

—Vaya, de igual forma ¿me podrías contar lo que pasó? Estoy aburrido— decía el peluche poniendo el libro a un lado.

—Ok, pero antes quiero leche— mencionaba Dark que le estaba rugiéndole un poco el estómago, pero antes de que dijera algo, una yegua aparecía de repente en frente suyo con un vaso de leche en la cabeza.

—Aquí tienes, amo Soul— decía Kalimi dándole una reverencia con la cabeza en el suelo.

—Emmmm ¿Gracias?— el gato agarraba el vaso de leche y miraba a la poni —Entonces después de ser leona, tigresa, una potrilla de cinco años, loro, gallina, luchadora, etc, etc. Vuelve otra vez a ser ¿la primera? O sea la que está hasta arriba de azúcar y cafeína— mencionaba el felino haciendo un gesto con sus labios.

—Pues sí. Acostúmbrate, porque no pienso meter mis patas en lo que queda de su cerebro— decía Creepy molesto.

—Ok, ok— Dark rodaba los ojos y tomaba un pequeño sorbo de leche —Muy bien, te diré lo que pasó en ciertos días y te diré esto, cuando me encuentro con Zafire, siempre me termino chocando con sus enormes flancos. Mi cara parece un imán de flancos o algo así. Je, je— se levantaba para sentarse encima de la cabeza de Kalimi y estiraba las patas.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo— el oso rodaba sus ojos —Bueno, cuéntame lo que pasó. Soy todo oídos— decía el peluche poniendo sus patas al lado de sus orejas.

—Je, je. Ok. En un día de la primera semana, creo— empezaba contando lo que pasó tal día.

 **Flashback**

Light y Zafire estaban caminando por las calles del imperio y cada poni de cristal que pasaba, se reverenciaba ante la princesa.

—Me alegro que me acompañes, Light. Estos paseos son un poco aburridos al no tener a alguien con quien hablar— decía la yegua con una sonrisa. Estaba delante mientras el semental estaba detrás de ella a un lado siguiéndola.

—Je, je. No te preocupes, Zafire. Yo siempre estoy disponible para hablar con usted. Así es más divertido. Je, je— decía el unicornio con una sonrisa —… _Qué raro que no me pide que me ponga a su lado… y que raro que haga… eso—_ pensaba sorprendido al ver de reojo como la alicornio movía sus caderas de un lado a otro — _Oh vaya, si no tuviera el vestido, sería una buena vista…—_ miraba eso como hipnotizado.

—Light ¿me puedes contar algo más sobre ti?— preguntaba Zafire sin mirar atrás. Light reaccionaba y sacudía la cabeza.

—Pueeeeees que decir, soy soltero, vivo con mi mejor amigo, nos gustan divertirnos… con cosas para pasar el tiempo— decía el semental con dificultad al no saber que decir en lo último.

—Oh, ya veo. Ji, ji— daba una risita la yegua y seguía caminando moviendo las caderas —Algún día me deberías invitar a tu casa para así divertirme un poco. Es un poco aburrido estar en el castillo, firmando, ir a reuniones y todo eso— agregaba con un suspiro de melancolía.

—Je, je. Ok Zafire. Algún día te invitaré a la casa que me estoy quedando para que saques a tu… "potrilla interior". Je, je— decía el unicornio con un tono bromista. La alicornio se reía un poco.

—Ok Light, esperaré con ansias tu invitación— comentó mirando a Light con una sonrisa, pero luego recordaba algo —Espera ¿no habías quedado en un hotel? No recuerdo que hubiera casas en ventas en el imperio— añadía confundida. El aludido se ponía un poco nervioso.

—Pueees lo que pasa, es que me estoy quedando a cuidar una casa de… una amiga ya que fue de viaje para conocer un poco el mundo— mentía como todo un profesional. Zafire lo miraba un momento y sonreía.

—Ok Light, pero no sabía que tenías de amiga una poni de cristal.

—Oh. Sí lo tengo. Solo que yo no me acordaba que ella vivía aquí. Je, je— decía el semental con una sonrisa "apenado".

—Oh, ya veo. Ji, ji— daba una pequeña risita la yegua y seguían caminando. El unicornio suspiraba aliviado.

— _Alivio que no sospecha nada…—_ pensaba Light y miraba de reojo otra vez los flancos de Zafire, como los movía — _Me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué camina así? Si en días anteriores no caminaba de esa forma… Ah bueno, es su cuerpo, ella puede hacer lo que le da la gana con su cuerpo hasta puede caminar toda sexualona por la calle. Yo no me quejo. Je, je—_ tenía una sonrisa de pervertido.

 **Fin de flashback**

—... Wow. No me lo esperaba. Ella es más atrevida que Celestia… me está agradando. Je, je— decía Creepy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Je, je. Sí. Eso me sorprendió mucho, pero bueno, ella es la princesa. Puede hacer lo que le da la gana. Je, je— comentaba Dark recordando ese día con mejor detenimiento.

—Ok ¿Que otro día fue extraño? Aunque lo que me contaste no catalogaría como extraño, más bien como la yegua casi… rebelde— mencionaba el oso con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, puede ser eso. Je, je. Bueno, lo siguiente es ese día… la verdad, me quedo flipando— decía el gato contando sobre otro día.

 **Flashback**

—Zafire ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba Light un poco sonrojado.

—Oh nada. Solo tenía ganas de abrazarte— decía Zafire con una sonrisa abrazando al semental poniendo su cara contra el pecho.

—Ooookei, pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser en un callejón?— preguntaba el unicornio ya que estaban dentro de un callejón. Habían entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Es para que nadie nos molesten en el abrazo. Ji, ji— daba una risita.

—…Ok— Light estaba confundido, pero luego le correspondía el abrazo pasando sus cascos por el cuello de la alicornio — _Ok. Esto se está poniendo raro. Más raro de lo usual… aunque no me quejo tampoco. Je, je—_ pensaba abrazando a la yegua.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Después del abrazo, salimos del callejón y continuamos a lo "normal"— decía Dark haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra, por el simple hecho de recordar que Zafire aun caminaba de esa forma.

—Oh. Ya veo ¿fue bueno el abrazo?— preguntaba Creepy curioso.

—Sí, fue bueno, aunque tuviera su vestido, fue el mejor abrazo que me dieron. Je, je— se reía un poco el gato.

—Ok ¿tienes otra anécdota que contar o eso es todo?— preguntaba el oso agarrando un libro.

—Je, je. Sí, tengo otra. Ésta es extraña y buena, creo hasta hubo un abrazo, pero de los que no te dejan ir. Je, je— comentaba el felino mirando el techo recordando ese día.

 **Flashback**

—Mmmm ¿Dónde estará Zafire?— preguntaba Light buscando a la alicornio con su vista hasta que la veía frente a la fuente acompañada de Cristal Ice— ¿Qué hace la novia de Creepy con Zafire?

 **Flashback interrumpido**

Creepy le lanzaba el libro a Dark, pero el gato saltaba esquivándolo y se reía, aunque Kalimi recibió el golpe en toda la cabeza haciendo que cayera de lado inconsciente.

— ¡Te dije que no me emparejarás con cualquier yeguas que veas! ¿¡Oíste, amo Soul!?— exclamaba el peluche furioso. El felino seguía riendo y caía al suelo en dos patas.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ok, ok. Je, je. Pero no te enojes. Je, je— decía Dark calmándose y se secaba una lágrima por la risa.

—Grrrr. Continua— gruñía Creepy enojado y se sentaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Ok, ok. Je, je, je— se reía un poco. El oso agarraba otro libro para intentar leerlo.

 **Continuando con el flashback**

Light miraba extrañado a la pareja. Se acercaba un poco a una esquina de un edificio para que no lo vieran y miraba a los lados para que no anden los ponis de chismosos. Se asomaba por la esquina e intentaba escuchar lo que hablaban con sus orejas que estaban bien para arriba como si estuviera sintonizando un canal de radio.

—Zafire, amiga, ese unicornio no es confiable, apenas lo conoces— decía Cristal molesta intentando convencer a Zafire.

—Ay Cristal, por favor, él es confiable. He hablado mucho con Light y me parece un buen poni, siempre me saca unas risas con sus chistes de oso. Ji, ji— daba una pequeña risita la yegua.

 **Flashback interrumpido**

Creepy le lanzaba nuevamente otro libro a Dark y otra vez lo esquivaba rodando por el suelo a un lado.

— ¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡Por qué carajo tienes que contarle esos chistes!? ¡No tiene gracia!— gritaba el oso furioso.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Ay por favor Creepy, ve el lado positivo, le gustaron mucho. Je, je— se reía el gato, pero tenía que esquivar otro libro que le daba a la pobre yegua que estaba en el suelo en toda la cara.

— ¡A mí me importa un carajo si le gusta o no!— gritaba el peluche con rabia.

—Je, je, je. Ok, ok, vamo a calmarno. Je, je. Dejaré de hacer esos chistes para que no estés tan enojosito. Je, je, je— tenía que esquivar otro libro que lanzaba Creepy.

— ¡Continua, antes que empiece a lanzarte todo esto que tengo aquí!— gritaba señalando atrás un montón de libros organizados por letras, números y fechas de cumpleaños.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. Je, je… _Vaya, ya uno no puede hacer un chiste sin que te vuelen la cabeza de un librazo. Je, je—_ pensaba Dark burlón y continuaba con la historia.

 **Continuando con el flashback**

—Pero ¿estas segura que puedes confiar en él? Sé que trama algo extraño. Apenas llega aquí y ya lo aceptaste como amigo, así como así, esto me da una mala espina— decía Cristal preocupada.

—Amiga, te estás volviendo paranoica. Así que no te preocupes, se cuidarme sola y se cuándo un poni oculta malicia en su corazón y todo eso— comentaba Zafire con una voz calmada.

—…— la yegua de cristal hacía una mueca con sus labios frustrada. Light que estaba en la esquina de un edificio decía.

—Aaaaaa eres desconfiada conmigo ¿no? Y eso que me caíste "bien". Je, je. Mmmmmm ¿Qué pasaría si…?— el unicornio miraba a los lados para ver si nadie lo veía, su cuerno brillaba y en un puf, se convirtió en gato negro sin túnica —Ok. Je, je. Vamos para allá, le pondré una expresión de enojado cuando vea a esa poni. Je, je— se ponía en cuatro para empezar a caminar hacia las dos yeguas que seguían hablando. El felino se acercaba un poco silencioso por detrás de la alicornio y daba un maullido.

—Miau, miau (Zafire, mírame) — llamaba la atención de las dos y miraban al gato, pero cuando Zafire lo miró, se quedaba sorprendida. La huella de gato que tenía en su barbilla empezaba a parpadear y de forma sorpresiva decía.

—Awwwww. Qué lindo gatito— Zafire miraba al felino con ternura y tenía un rubor en sus mejillas. Agarraba a Dark con su magia para agarrarlo con sus pezuñas y lo abrazaba contra su pecho. Cristal se sorprendía por lo que hacía —Eres el gatito más lindo que he visto— no dejaba de abrazarlo.

—M-miau, miau miau (Auxilio, no puedo respirar) — el gato sentía que no respiraba por la fuerza del abrazo.

—Zafire ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba la yegua de cristal sorprendida.

— ¿No lo ves? Estoy abrazando a este lindo y tierno gatito— decía la alicornio sin dejar de abrazar al felino y le daba besitos.

— _Yo siempre esperaba besos tuyos, pero no de esta forma—_ pensaba Dark sonrojado e intentaba liberarse de sus pezuñas.

—Emmmm ¿Zafire? ¿Estás bien? Es la primera vez que te veo que abrazas a un animal de forma cariñosa— Cristal estaba confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

—Ji, ji. Eso es porque me gustan mucho los gatos y más si es tan lindo como este— decía Zafire cargando al gato como si fuera un bebe, tenía toda la cara llena de lápiz labial.

—Oooookei— la poni de cristal se estaba preocupando ya que nunca la vio actuar así.

—Eres un lindo gatito, porque no te pones aquí— comentó la princesa poniendo al felino en su lomo. Dark empezaba a respirar profundamente.

— _Por fin me suelta… ¿eh?—_ el gato miraba en donde estaba —Miau, miau miau (Ok, no me lo esperaba) — estaba sorprendido.

—No es tierno, Cristal— Zafire miraba con ternura al felino haciendo que se ponga un poco nervioso.

—Emmmm. Si… está lindo…— decía extrañada —… Wow. Por lo visto, le agrada estar en tu lomo hasta se puso cómodo y todo, te vio con cara de cama— agregaba con un tono bromista. Dark se había puesto en los enormes flancos de la yegua zafiro, se acostó y se durmió.

—Zzzzzzzzz— dormía el gato con una sonrisa.

—Awwww. Si, se ve muy lindo— decía Zafire con una sonrisa sin despegar su mirada del gato.

—Pero ¿no te molesta que duerma… en tus flancos?— preguntaba Cristal extrañada y apenada.

—Ay no, para nada. De hecho, no sé porque, pero quiero que esté muy cómodo en mis flancos— decía la alicornio sin más e hizo algo que la yegua de cristal no se lo esperaba para nada.

—Zafire ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba avergonzada ya que la princesa había levitado al felino para quitarse el vestido con magia. En otras palabras, se estaba desnudando y los ponis que pasaban por ahí, se quedaban flipando ya que Zafire siempre iba con vestido cuando paseaba y no se lo quitaba en público.

—Estoy poniendo más cómodo al gatito— decía la aludida sonriendo sin importarle nada y ponía otra vez a Dark en sus flancos haciendo que se sintiera más cómodo —Perfecto. Amiga ¿podrías sostener mi vestido mientras doy un paseo con el gatito?— preguntaba y le ponía el vestido en la cabeza de la poni, aun con la cara de shock —Gracias amiga, eres la mejor. Nos vemos más tarde— agregaba con una sonrisa y empezaba a caminar moviendo un poco la cadera mientras caminaba, miraba de reojo al gato con una vista perdida.

—… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...— se preguntaba Cristal al quitarse el vestido de la alicornio de su cabeza y aún tenía la expresión de no creérselo.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Y así obtuve el mejor paseo de mi vida. Je, je. La verdad, he descubierto que sus enormes flancos son muy firmes hasta suaves. Je, je— decía Dark mirando el techo embobado.

—Oh, ya veo— Creepy estaba calmado —Entonces ¿para cuándo te la tiras? Los lectores están esperando ese momento. Je, je— decía con un tono burlón.

—Cuando sea necesario. Como te dije, poco a poco— mencionaba el gato algo frustrado.

—Ese "poco a poco", no me convence. Nos quedan un mes y una semana, creo, de vacaciones y no veo progreso por ningún lado— comentaba el oso con los brazos cruzados mirando al felino con seriedad.

—Ok, ok, ya entendí… Mmmm. Creo que ya llegó la hora de invitarla a cenar en la casa de mi "amiga"— decía Dark parándose y abrazaba la cabeza de Kalimi —De mi linda "amiga", sirvienta, perra, gata, lora, luchadora, leona y todo eso. Je, je.

—O sea ¿ya la invitaste?— preguntaba Creepy confundido.

—Nop. Mañana la invitaré, pasaremos un buen rato y ella no podrá resistirse a mis encantos— decía el gato con una mirada tierna.

— ¿Encanto de qué? ¿De qué te abracen?— preguntó el peluche de forma bromista. El felino lo miraba feo.

—Por supuesto que no. A mí me gustan los abrazos, pero no tan fuertes— decía Dark un poco molesto —Yo quiero una relación seria, que nos juntemos yyyy…— fue interrumpido por otro lanzamiento de un libro, pero lo esquivaba, aunque le daba otra vez en la cabeza de Kalimi.

—A mí no me estés contando esas partes, amo Soul— mencionaba el oso un poco sonrojado y miraba a otro lado molesto.

—Je, je. Ok. Bueno, como te dije, la noche de mañana, Zafire caerá en mis garras y sin hacer trampa. Je, je— decía el felino frotando sus garras.

—… ¿Seguro que lo estás haciendo "legal"?— preguntaba Creepy con una mirada de desconfianza.

—Pues claro que lo estoy haciendo legal, sin trampa y todo eso, aunque Zafire se comportara extraña, eso debe ser a que toma mucho y los efectos son tardíos— comentaba Dark aclarando con el extraño comportamiento de la alicornio, aunque seguía confundido.

—Sí, seguro— el peluche rodaba sus ojos. Agarraba un libro y se ponía a leer —Amo Soul, te daré un consejo, te recomendaría que pienses en lo que harás cuando esa princesita esté en ésta casa, si lo estás haciendo de la forma "legal".

—Je, je. Ok Creepy. Me prepararé algo de comer y me voy a la cama a pensar— decía el gato caminando a la cocina y antes de entrar, le comentó a Creepy —Por cierto, necesito que recuerdes esconder a nuestra "amiga" en el armario. Recuerda, estoy "cuidando" su casa. Je, je— dicho eso, entraba en la cocina.

—Sí, si, como sea— decía el oso sin importancia.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

— _Muy bien, Dark Soul. Tú puedes hacerlo, solo invítala y la pasaremos bien, bien bomba. Je, je_ — pensaba Light caminando por una de las calles del imperio de Cristal — _Solo debo encontrarla, si supiera donde está—_ miraba por todos lados para encontrarla, pero al cruzar una calle, se chocaba nuevamente con los flancos de Zafire, aunque esta vez, no cayó al suelo ya que mantenía el equilibrio. Se sobaba un poco la cabeza — _En serio, esto ya se volvió costumbre—_ decía el unicornio en su mente. Veía que la alicornio no llevaba el vestido, eso le extrañaba, pero igual se disculpaba —Lo siento, Zafire. No te había visto… otra vez— agregaba con una sonrisa apenado, pero la yegua no se había volteado a verlo. Ella seguía mirando al frente de forma perdida —Emmmm ¿Zafire?— llamaba el semental. La princesa reaccionaba y sacudía la cabeza para luego voltearse, y saludaba a Light.

—Ah. Hola Light. Disculpa, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos— decía Zafire apenada.

—Je, je. No te preocupes, Zafire. Por cierto, te estaba buscando para decirte algo importante. Je, je— mencionaba el unicornio con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Para qué me buscabas?— preguntaba la princesa con una ceja alzada y curiosa.

—Quisiera invitarte a cenar en la casa donde vivo, hoy en la noche ¿te encantaría?— preguntaba el semental alegre. Zafire se quedaba pensativa con una pezuña en la barbilla.

—No lo sé. Tengo mucho que hacer mañana y no debo dormir tan tarde. Además, el otro día también tengo cosas que hacer. Lo siento— decía la alicornio melancólica. La sonrisa de Light desaparecía.

—Oh, ya veo— decía deprimido —Bueno, será otro día, supongo— se daba media vuelta —Me tengo que ir a casa. Nos vemos— se marchaba con la cabeza baja. La princesa al verlo así, se deprimía, pero sin darse cuenta como siempre, la huella de gato de su barbilla parpadeaba.

 _—…Bueno, lo intenté. Ve el lado positivo… por lo menos pude sentir sus flancos muchas veces en mi cara—_ pensaba el semental con una aura de depresión. Seguía caminando, pero de repente, alguien le tocaba el hombro haciendo que se detuviera y se volteaba para ver sorprendido a la yegua zafiro — ¿Zafire? ¿Qué sucede?— preguntaba extrañado. Zafire lo miraba apenada.

—… Pues si quieres, puedo ir a tu casa el… domingo. No tengo nada que hacer y podemos almorzar juntos, podemos pasar toda la tarde, si quieres— comentaba la alicornio un poco tímida.

—…— Light sacudía la cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando — ¿En serio?— preguntaba con ilusión. La princesa asentía con la cabeza. Se formaba una sonrisa en la cara del unicornio — ¡Genial! Estaré ansioso de recibirte, Zafire— saltaba de emoción —Solo tengo que esperar… Emmm ¿Qué día es hoy?— preguntaba confundido.

—Hoy es Miércoles— decía Zafire dando una pequeña risita por el comportamiento infantil de Light.

—Oki. Solo tengo que esperar cuatro días, creo. Entonces, nos vemos en cuatro días, Zafire. Je, je— mencionó el semental alegre.

—Je, je. Ok Light. Nos vemos el domingo— decía la alicornio con una sonrisa y daba la vuelta para retirarse, pero antes se detenía y giraba la cabeza para ver al unicornio —Por cierto ¿Dónde queda la casa?— preguntaba apenada.

—Oh, la casa está en medio de dos casas, en una bifurcación de tres calles— Light no sabía cómo explicarlo —Solo ve una casa que tenga Light en grande pegado a la puerta. Je, je— se reía apenado. Zafire también daba una risita.

—Ok Light. Nos vemos— se despedía la alicornio guiñándole un ojo y se marchaba. El semental no quitaba su vista de sus enormes flancos ya que los movía de forma seductora.

— _Wow… La verdad, no me lo puedo creer. Zafire vendrá a mi casa el Domingo… … … ¡Siiii!—_ pensaba Light saltando de la emoción, pero luego se fijaba que unos ponis lo miraban raro — ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Lárguense y dejen de ser metiches… _estos ponis y su curiosidad, parecen gatos_ — decía en su mente lo último y se marchaba para regresar a casa triunfante, y prepararía todo cuando llegue el Domingo, pero sin darse cuenta, una poni de cristal lo miraba en una esquina de la calle con desconfianza, era nada menos que Cristal Ice. Había escuchado la conversación de Zafire con Light.

—… Sé que tramas algo. Eres un extranjero, llegas, te hiciste amigo de Zafire sin problema, viene las actitudes extrañas de ella y ahora vienes con eso…— murmuraba la yegua de cristal para sí misma —Averiguaré lo que planeas. No dejaré que mi amiga Zafire termine lastimada…— dicho eso, se retiraba del lugar con determinación en su mente. Protegería a Zafire cueste lo que cueste.

Continuará.


	6. La alicornio incansable

**La alicornio incansable**

Los días pasaban rápido. Dark compraba comida por cualquier lugar donde se le ocurría para el día que Zafire lo visitaría, ordenaba a la sirvienta limpiar la casa, que por obras del destino, estaba como si fuera una Pinkie dos. El aludido había puesto una hoja de papel algo grande en la puerta, pero en la parte de afuera con el nombre de Light en mayúscula para que la princesa sepa donde vivía y así estaba estos días, sin ningún "inconveniente".

…

Llegaba el gran día para Dark, ya era domingo donde la alicornio vendría para almorzar con él. El gato ya tenía todo preparado, la mesa, la comida, jugos y la sala estaba muy ordenada. Los libros que estaban ahí, habían desaparecido y el piso brillaba mucho más que afuera.

El felino estaba sentado en el sillón esperando la llegada de la yegua zafiro y miraba el reloj de su muñeca izquierda para ver que era el mediodía.

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto?— se preguntaba Dark impaciente y nervioso.

—Amo Soul, cálmate, ni que fuera de otro mundo— decía Creepy con seriedad. Estaba en el primer escalón de las escaleras mirando al gato.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ésta es mi primera cita, supongo y me pone de los nervios— mencionaba el felino comiéndose las uñas o garras.

—Solo tranquilízate y se tú mismo. Bueno, no tan tú mismo, pero sabes de lo que hablo ¿no?

—Sí, se a lo que te refieres. Así que me calmaré— decía Dark haciendo aparecer una taza de té y se lo tomaba.

—Así me gusta, relajado— comentó el oso con una sonrisa burlona, pero de repente, tocaban la puerta y el gato tiraba la taza atrás del sillón sobresaltado.

— ¡Ahí está! Rápido Creepy, escóndete y asegúrate de que no vea a nadie— decía el felino nervioso y cambiaba a su forma de unicornio blanco. El peluche rodaba sus ojos fastidiado y subía las escaleras.

—Que tengas suerte, amo Soul— mencionaba Creepy, antes de ir al cuarto y se encerraba. El semental se ponía frente a la puerta, estaba nervioso.

— _Ok, Dark Soul. Relájate, cálmate y respira profundamente—_ pensaba Light respirando profundamente — _Bueno, ya llegó la hora—_ el unicornio abría la puerta y veía a la alicornio que no traía su vestido —Bienvenida a mi casa, Zafire— le daba la bienvenida con una pequeña reverencia.

—Ji, ji. Gracias Light— agradecía Zafire con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, pasa. Mi casa es tu casa o mejor dicho, la casa de mi amiga, es tu casa también. Je, je— decía Light riéndose un poco y se ponía a un lado de la puerta para que pasara la yegua que también se reía un poco. Cuando pasó, el unicornio cerraba la puerta.

—Mmmm. Tiene una linda casa tu amiga— mencionaba la princesa mirando la sala.

—Je, je. Si, así es, pero por favor, vamos al comedor ya está el almuerzo listo. Je, je— Light la invitaba pasar a la cocina.

—Ji, ji. Ok Light— Zafire entraba a la cocina, caminaba moviendo sus flancos de un lado a otro. El semental no le quitaba el ojo a eso, pero luego reaccionaba para entrar en la cocina. La alicornio se detenía frente a la mesa mirando la comida que estaba sobre la misma —Vaya, que comida tan rica preparaste— la yegua le hacía agua a la boca y además que no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

La mesa era rectangular hecho de cristal, encima había varios platos exquisitos, sopa de heno, sándwiches de flores, hamburguesas de heno, heno frito, una pizza para parejas y unos vasos con jugos de fresa, naranja, chocolate y hasta limonada.

—La verdad, no me esperaba que hicieras todo esto por mi visita— decía Zafire sin dejar de observar la comida.

—Je, je. Si, lo sé, pero como eres mi mejor y linda amiga, quise hacerte lo mejor de lo mejor. Je, je— comentaba el unicornio con una sonrisa. La alicornio se sonrojaba un poco por cómo le dijo.

—Oh. Ya veo, pero ¿no crees que es demasiada comida solo para dos?— preguntaba la princesa con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Light se reía apenado.

—La verdad, hice toda esta comida para que no nos muramos de hambre en la tarde ya que hay que esperar a la cena y todo eso. Je, je— mencionó el unicornio rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Ya veo. Es compresible, creo— daba una pequeña risita.

—Bueno, siéntate cómoda en este cojín, Zafire— decía el semental con una sonrisa mientras con su magia acomodaba un cojín azul a un lado de la mesa.

—Gracias Light, eres muy caballeroso— agradecía la yegua sonriendo y se sentaba en el cojín. Light iba al otro lado de la mesa y se sentaba en un cojín amarillo.

—Je, je. Espero que te guste y tengas un buen provecho. Je, je— se reía un poco el unicornio.

—Gracias Light, igualmente. Ji, ji— mencionó Zafire y los dos empezaban a comer usando la magia de sus cuernos.

Habían pasado un buen rato comiendo y charlaban de cualquier cosa hasta el semental le contaba unos chistes haciendo que la alicornio se parta a carcajadas.

Después de comer, la princesa se limpiaba el hocico con una servilleta de forma refinada.

—Estaba muy rico el almuerzo, mejor que los que preparan en mi castillo— alagaba Zafire a Light con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la servilleta en la mesa.

—Je, je. Gracias Zafire. Me alegro que te gustara mucho. Je, je— agradecía el unicornio sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados. Los dos se habían comido todo, los platos estaban vacíos y los vasos también — _No puedo creer que Zafire y yo, nos arrasáramos toda la comida. La verdad, yo como el doble. Je, je. Pero por lo visto, Zafire tenía hambre. Je, je—_ pensaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Mmmmm. Bueno, ya almorzamos y ¿ahora qué hacemos? Recuerda que estaré aquí hasta la noche o sea estaré para ti todo el día. Ji, ji— daba una risita la princesa. El semental se quedaba pensativo con un casco en su barbilla.

—Mmmmmm. Podemos conversar en la sala tú y yo para conocernos mejor ¿Qué dices?— preguntaba Light con una sonrisa de emoción.

—Está bien. No hay problema. Vamos a conocernos… más— decía Zafire con una sonrisa seductora. La huella de gato que tenía en su barbilla parpadeaba un poco. El unicornio la veía algo confundido por cómo le sonreía. Los dos se levantaban de la mesa para ir a la sala y se sentaban en el sofá con sus flancos.

—Bueno Zafire ¿Quién empieza primero, tu o yo? Je, je— preguntaba el semental riéndose un poco.

—Porque no tú primero y después yo, quiero conocerte… mejor ¿te parece?— sugería la alicornio.

—Claro, no hay problema. Je, je— decía Light con una sonrisa.

Así empezaban hablar por más de tres horas. El unicornio por supuesto, omitía toda su vida ya que no le podía decirle, que era un gato dimensional, que destruía Equestrias y hacía mil maneras de morir a Celestia. Por eso, le inventaba una vida como si fuera una biografía.

Diciéndole que trabajaba como maestro de magia en un gran colegio de magos… digo de unicornios, se sacó la beca, trabajaba de medio tiempo en cualquier cosa. Lo único que no se inventaba era lo que le gustaba, decía que le gustaba la leche y los panes dulces hasta galletas. A Zafire le parecía tierno y le daba un poco de risa.

La yegua le contaba toda su vida. Cuando digo todo, era todo mientras la huella de gato parpadeaba en su mentón. Decía lo que le gustaba, lo que no le gustaba. Cuando Light escuchaba que le gustaba los pasteles especialmente el chocolate, pensaba que podría ser la razón de que tenga ese tamaño de flancos.

La alicornio se acostaba en el sofá de panza para estar más cómoda, pero ponía al unicornio embobado y sonrojado ya que la princesa había puesto sus flancos en el lado donde estaba sentado el semental haciendo que se moviera un poquito a un lado, parecía que a Zafire no le importaba y Light no podía apartar la vista de sus enormes flancos hasta resistía la tentación de tocarlos mientras la yegua seguía contando sobre su vida hasta que decía algo sobre un festival haciendo que reaccionara.

—Espera ¿Qué festival?— preguntaba el semental curioso. La alicornio miraba al unicornio con una sonrisa.

—Es un festival que hacen cada año los ponis de cristal en nombre de la princesa, por el día que empecé a gobernar y todo eso— explicaba un poco la princesa.

—Oooooohhhh. Ya veo. Interesante. Je, je. Entonces ¿para cuándo será el festival?— preguntaba Light curioso.

—Será en unas semanas, Light. Ji, ji. Espero que puedas ir. Será lo más hermoso que verás— decía Zafire sonriendo con alegría.

—Je, je. Claro, veré si puedo ir, aunque de igual forma, me obligaré ir ya que quiero celebrar por la alicornio más hermosa, amable, gentil y buena amiga que he conocido. Je, je— comentaba el unicornio con una gran sonrisa. La yegua se sonrojaba por el alago.

—B-basta, harás que me sonroje— decía la princesa mirando a otro lado muy sonrojada. El semental miraba a la alicornio unos segundos hasta que recordaba algo.

—Oye Zafire— llamaba la atención de la aludida —He hecho unas ricas galletas para la merienda ¿Quieres probarlas?— preguntaba con una mirada de ilusión. Zafire se reía un poco.

—Claro Light, probaré lo que me traigas— decía la alicornio con una sonrisa de confianza.

— ¡Genial! No te muevas de aquí. Iré a traerlas— comentó Light levantándose e irse directo a las escaleras.

—Ok Light. Te esperaré aquí— decía la princesa sonriendo mientras lo veía subir las escaleras para luego mirar al frente con una mirada pérdida.

 **Con Light/Dark**

Entraba en la habitación apurado y empezaba a buscar algo bajo la cama. Metía la mitad de su cuerpo debajo. Creepy que estaba en la cama leyendo otro libro titulado:

 **Mi amore**

Lo miraba de reojo.

—Amo Soul ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba el oso curioso.

—Estoy buscando las galletas que hice…— decía el semental haciendo un poco de alboroto debajo de la cama hasta que lo encontró — ¡Ah! Aquí estas— sacaba una maleta negra con un dibujo de una galleta. Lo abría y sacaba un plato de galletas con chispas rojas. El peluche veía eso.

— ¿Qué clase de galletas son esas? ¿Es para hacerlo de la forma ilegal o qué?— preguntaba Creepy de forma acusadora.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Esta es una receta de galletas que hice. Solo que en vez que sean galletas con chispas de chocolate, sean con fresa— explicaba Light levantándose del suelo con el plato levitado por su magia.

—Oh, ya veo— decía de forma cortante el oso y regresaba a la lectura. El unicornio salía de la habitación un poco apurado y bajaba las escaleras. Cuando llegaba al último escalón, veía a Zafire inmóvil en la misma posición mirando a la pared.

—Zafire, ya traje las galletas— mencionaba el semental con una sonrisa. La yegua pestañeaba muchas veces y miraba a Light con una sonrisa.

—Oh, qué bien. Desde aquí se ven ricas. Ji, ji— daba una risita la princesa. Light se reía un poco, caminaba hacia ella y le ponía el plato frente a la aludida, aun levitándolo con su magia.

—Dale, agarre una galleta y dime que te parece— decía el unicornio con una sonrisa de emoción, de que alguien que le guste él, probara sus galletas.

—Ji, ji. Ok, veamos a que saben— comentó Zafire levitando una de las galletas y lo observaba con detenimiento — ¿De qué es?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Galletas con chispas de fresas. Espero que te guste— decía el semental nervioso al ver como la alicornio, seguía mirándola hasta que acercaba la galleta a su hocico y lo mordía la galleta para masticarlo lentamente. El ambiente era tenso para Light, caían unas migajas de sus labios — _Vaya, que suspenso—_ pensaba secándose el sudor de la frente y miraba como se lo tragaba. Después de eso, se quedaba inmóvil mirando la galleta —Emmmm ¿te gustó?— preguntaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La princesa no respondía, miraba la galleta fijamente para luego comérselo de golpe, masticaba de forma rápida y se lo tragaba. Con su magia, le quitaba el plato al unicornio y se comía todas las galletas de golpe. El semental se quedaba con cara de WTF.

— _Vaya, tomaré eso como que le gusta mis galletas—_ pensaba Light con una gota de sudor en su nuca. Seguía mirando como los masticaba y se los tragaba para luego tirar el plato al carajo escuchándose algo romperse. La alicornio tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos eran rojos claros.

— ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!— daba un grito de repente haciendo sobresaltar del susto al unicornio.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que sucede!?— exclamaba el semental exaltado.

— ¡Estas galletas están riiiiiiicaaaaaaaaas! ¡Tienes más, tienes más!— repetía Zafire saltando con sus flancos en el sofá.

—Emmmmm. Sí… tengo más— decía Light confundido por su comportamiento. La yegua seguía saltando con sus flancos como si fuera una potrilla.

—Pues tráelo, tráelo. Quiero más galletas. Quiero más ¡Complace a tu princesa!— exclamaba lo último de forma infantil y un poco autoritaria.

—… Ooooookei— decía el unicornio y se fue devuelta al cuarto para sacar más galletas de debajo de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?— preguntaba Creepy sin apartar la vista del libro.

—… Eso quisiera saber yo también— decía el semental muy confundido y salía del cuarto para llevar el plato de galletas, pero cuando salía de la habitación, se sobresaltaba al ver a la alicornio zafiro parada frente suyo con una sonrisa algo perturbadora — _Oye, yo soy el que perturba aquí—_ pensaba un poco molesto —… Aquí tienes, Za…— antes de que terminara de hablar, la yegua le quitaba el plato con sus pezuñas y metía todas las galletas dentro de su hocico para masticarlos, y después tragándolos.

De repente, se le caía el plato al suelo para luego empezar a temblar todo su cuerpo. Se detenía de golpe para caer al suelo de cara.

—Emmmm ¿Zafire?— Light tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero antes de que tocara su cabeza con su casco, la princesa se levantaba de golpe dando un grito de emoción sobresaltándolo mucho igual que el oso que estaba dentro del cuarto.

—Pero bueno ¿Qué fue ese grito?— se preguntaba el peluche sorprendido mirando a la puerta.

— ¿T-te encuentras bien?— preguntaba el unicornio nervioso.

— ¡Siiiiiiii, me encuentro muy bieeeeen!— exclamaba Zafire saltando de emoción. Su melena y cola se levantaban por los saltos —Tan bien que haré cualquier cosa hasta ejercicios. Necesito mantener mi sexy figura ¿no crees?— decía de forma rápida —Mírame Light, mírame hacer ejercicios— la yegua agarraba los hombros del semental y lo sacudía.

—O-ok, pero d-deja de sacudirme— decía Light siendo sacudido por la princesa hasta que lo soltaba con una sonrisa emocionada. El unicornio estaba un poco mareado mientras la alicornio se daba media vuelta de forma rápida dándole la espalda.

— ¡Mírame Light!— Zafire empezaba a dar saltos abriendo los cascos traseros y tener los cascos delanteros cerrados para luego hacerlo en viceversa, saltaba muy rápido. El semental no podía evitar verle los flancos que brincaban. Creepy salía del cuarto molesto.

—Me pueden decir ¿Qué sucede aquí?— preguntaba el oso, pero luego se fijaba en la alicornio que estaba dando saltos para después tirarse al suelo de cara y empezaba a hacer lagartijas a una velocidad anormal.

—123456789— la yegua contaba de forma rápida. El peluche la miraba con cara de WTF.

— ¿Qué mosca le picó?— preguntaba Creepy.

—Yo no tengo idea— decía Light con simpleza sin quitar la sorpresa de su cara.

—Mmmmmmm— el oso miraba al unicornio —Me puedes decir ¿Cuánto de azúcar pusiste a las galletas?— arqueaba una ceja.

—…— el semental empezaba a pensar mirando el techo.

 **Flashback**

En una cocina, Dark en su forma gato con túnica, estaba encima de una silla frente a un mesón con una taza grande y unos ingredientes.

—Mmmmm— el felino miraba la receta que estaba anotado en una hoja de papel que lo tenía a un lado de la taza —Mantequilla— agarraba la bolsa de harina y lo vaciaba en la taza, miraba otra vez la receta —Harina— echaba la mantequilla en la taza y lo revolvía con una batidora —¿Y ahora?— revisaba la receta —Dos cucharaditas de azúcar— hacía lo que le indicaba, pero luego de echarlo, se quedaba observando la taza y luego el pote del azúcar —Mmmmmm— echaba todo el pote del azúcar dentro de la taza para después tirar el pote vacío por ahí, chasqueaba su garra haciendo aparecer un pote enorme de azúcar para vaciarlo en la taza y lo desaparecía. Después desaparecía Dark para luego escuchar el pitido de un camión que iba en retroceso y efectivamente, era un camión que se metía en la cocina siendo manejado por el gato que se asomaba por la ventana para ver atrás, descargaba el contenido del camión a la taza que era azúcar, mucho más azúcar, más de lo normal.

 **Fin del flashback**

—…— Creepy se daba un facepalm — ¿No puedes seguir las recetas por una vez, amo Soul?— decía un poco molesto.

—Je, je. Que cosas ¿no?— Light se rascaba la nuca apenado. Zafire ahora hacía abdominales a una velocidad abismal.

—Pero tengo una duda. Esas chispas que estaban en las galletas ¿de verdad son de fresa?— preguntaba el peluche con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—Emmmmmm.

 **Flashback**

Devuelta a la cocina.

—Muy bien, solo falta el sabor a las galletas— decía Dark agarrando un frasco de vidrio con un líquido rojo claro, lo miraba con detenimiento —Mmmm ¿Esto será fresa?— se preguntaba y lo olfateaba un poco —Huele a fresa… ok— alzaba sus hombros y echaba todo el líquido a la taza, sin preocupaciones.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Ya veo y con eso, creo que la volviste adictiva e hiperactiva… que buena combinación— decía Creepy con sarcasmo.

—Creo que no fue buena idea— mencionaba Light un poco deprimido, pero luego se daba cuenta de una cosa —Emmmm ¿Dónde está, Zafire?— preguntaba ya que no estaba frente suyo. El oso caminaba a las escaleras y se asomaba.

—Eh. Creo que ya sé dónde está— decía el peluche al ver un hueco con la figura de la princesa en la puerta. El unicornio se asomaba también para verlo.

—Oh, genial— comentó el semental un poco fastidiado. Con su magia, reparaba la puerta como si nada para luego desaparecer los dos para estar frente a la casa con Creepy en la cabeza — ¿La ves?— preguntaba mirando alrededor.

—Nop. No la veo. Una alicornio tan grande y con enormes flancos, no debería perderse así de simple— murmuraba el oso mirando a los lados, pero de repente, sentía una ráfaga fuerte pasar a su lado — ¡Aahhhhh! ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntaba sujetándose fuerte de la crin de Light.

—Emmmm. Creo que ya la encontré— decía el unicornio con los ojos entrecerrados por la fuerte brisa que hubo. No era el único, todos los ponis de cristal sentían el viento hasta uno salía volando —Por lo visto, está galopando por todo el imperio de cristal— se sentaba frente a la puerta.

—Entonces ¿esperamos hasta que se le agoten las pilas?— preguntaba Creepy un poco fastidiado.

—Sip. A esperar. A ver si se le quita lo hiperactiva— decía el semental haciendo aparecer un vaso de leche para tomárselo.

 **Un rato después**

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Los dos estaban jugando ajedrez frente a la casa. El oso estaba inmóvil hasta que le tocara su movimiento en el tablero. Los ponis de cristal miraban raro a Light cuando pasaban por ahí.

— ¿Qué miran? ¿Nunca vieron a un unicornio jugar al ajedrez con un oso?— preguntaba el unicornio fastidiado por como lo miraban. Movía una de las piezas —Jaque mate. Je, je— agregaba el semental con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Me lleva…— el peluche ponía una expresión de enojado. El semental desaparecía el tablero para levantarse y ponía a Creepy en su cabeza.

—Je, je. No te enojes, yo soy bueno en ese juego. Je, je— decía Light de forma burlona. Solo escuchaba un gruñido del oso —Bueno, Zafire estuvo galopando por mucho tiempo y yo que quería llevarla a la cama hoy— comentaba fastidiado, pero al decir eso, la alicornio se paraba de golpe frente al unicornio sobresaltándolo un poco del susto. Lo miraba con una gran sonrisa seductora y todo iba en cámara lenta para los ponis de cristal.

—Vamos a divertirnos, Light. Tengo energía de sobra para jugar contigo— decía Zafire de forma infantil.

—… Oh, shit— fue lo único que dijo el semental, antes de sentir como la princesa lo metía dentro de la casa de un golpe y lo llevaba a una velocidad anormal hacia el cuarto, lo arrojaba a la cama quedando de espalda y Creepy salía volando con los brazos cruzados cuando Light cayó a la cama.

—Que vacaciones tan relajantes— decía el oso con sarcasmo para luego caer sentado en una pila de libros. La yegua estaba encima del unicornio mirándolo con los ojos achicados.

—Ji, ji, ji. Esto será divertido— la alicornio sonreía a más no poder.

—Zafire, por favor, vamo a calm…— no pudo terminar de decir Light ya que fue silenciado por un beso de Zafire haciendo que quedara impactado. La princesa lo hacía de forma apasionada, pero el unicornio reaccionaba y la empujaba con sus cascos al pecho de la yegua para separarla de sus labios —Ok Zafire, siempre quise besarte en tus deliciosos labios, pero que tuvieras cuerda— agregaba frustrado. La alicornio hacía un puchero.

—Oh, vamos. Quiero seguir divirtiéndome, aún tengo energía y mucha energía para ti— decía Zafire para empezar a besar a Light por toda la cara.

— ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Auxilio, una alicornio loca me quiere violar!— exclamaba el unicornio intentando separarla sin hacerle daño — _Grrrr. Esto es frustrante. Puedo quitarla de encima de un golpe, peeero la lastimaría y no quiero eso. Así que no me dejas opción Zafire. No eres tú, soy yo… Bueno, técnicamente eres tú—_ pensaba el semental brillando su cuerno haciendo aparecer un montón de dardos tranquilizantes por detrás de la princesa que apuntaban a los enormes flancos que se movían un poco de un lado a otro y se lanzaban clavándose todos los dardos en los flancos. La mitad en un flanco y la otra, en el otro flanco. La alicornio no dejaba de besar a Light hasta que su ritmo iba bajando, sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad para luego cerrarlos y su cabeza caía a un lado del unicornio quedándose dormida.

—Zzzzzzzz— empezaba a roncar Zafire. Se habían quedado sus cascos traseros parados haciendo que los flancos estén levantados. El unicornio se sentaba en la cama y la miraba.

— _Nota mental: seguir la receta al pie de la letra, aunque sea aburrido y menos delicioso—_ pensaba el semental mientras acariciaba la hermosa y larga melena de la yegua —Je, je. Te ves muy linda durmiendo así. Je, je.

—Vaya, tenías razón, amo Soul. Cayó en tus garras o cascos, mejor dicho. Je, je, je— se reía Creepy de forma burlona.

—Je, je. Muy graciosito— decía Light agachando la cabeza para esquivar un libro que lanzaba el oso.

—Te dije que ya basta de eso— mencionó el peluche enojado.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. Bueno, llevaré a la bella durmiente a su habitación para que nadie sospeche o se alarmen como siempre. Je, je— decía el unicornio levantándose de la cama y levitaba a Zafire con su magia —Nos vemos en unos segundos y recuerda preparar un té, y galletas, pero las que tú preparas para nuestra "invitada". Je, je— añadía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ok, amo Soul— decía Creepy saltando desde la pila de libros para caer al suelo y se retiraba del cuarto para ir a la cocina. Light miraba a la alicornio y acariciaba su mejilla con el casco.

—Je, je. Así está mejor, tranquila, pacífica y no una demente, violadora. Je, je— comentaba con una sonrisa burlona. Brillaba más su cuerno para desaparecer de la habitación con la princesa.

 **En la habitación de Zafire en el castillo**

El semental aparecía en medio de la habitación con la yegua, aun levitándola. Los dardos que tenía en su gran trasero desaparecían y caminaba a la cama de la alicornio para acostarla de forma delicada poniéndola boca abajo y la arropaba usando su magia.

—Buenas noches, preciosa. Que descanses, tuviste mucha diversión por hoy. Je, je— decía Light besándola en su frente. Zafire dormía pacíficamente con una sonrisa. El unicornio se iba, pero en eso, notaba algo brillando —¿Qué es eso?— acercaba su cara a la de la yegua y con su casco, lo ponía en el mentón de la alicornio para alzar su cabeza y veía en la barbilla que estaba parpadeando una huella de gato —… … … Entonces… todo este tiempo… ¡estaba haciendo trampa!— exclamaba indignado soltando el mentón de la aludida — ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?— alzaba los dos cascos delanteros al techo con una expresión de frustrado —Si hubiera sabido eso, preferiría ser violado por la maniática alicornio— estaba molesto, miraba a Zafire durmiendo y con su casco, le daba una fuerte nalgada a la princesa haciendo que diera un pequeño grito dormida como si se hubiera chocado con sus flancos en sueños. El semental suspiraba aliviado —Mucho mejor. Je, je— dicho eso, se tele transportaba devuelta a su casa.

Aparecía en el cuarto y se cambiaba a su forma gato con túnica. Observaba que en la habitación estaba puesta una mesa y encima de la misma, había galletas, tazas de té y una tetera. Al lado de la mesa, estaba Creepy con los brazos cruzados mirando molesto a Dark.

—Ya era hora que llegarás, amo Soul.

—Je, je. Ok. Bueno, empecemos con la fiesta de té, pero antes, la "invitada" de honor, no tenemos que olvidarla. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa. Caminaba al armario y lo abría —Hola linda. Estuviste muy cómoda dentro ¿verdad? Je, je, je. Y por lo visto, te hiciste amiga de mi sirvienta. Ay, que tierno. Je, je. Me alegro que se lleven muy bien. Je, je— se reía el felino con malicia mirando a una yegua que estaba recostada en los flancos de Kalimi ya que estaba fuera de servicio. La poni de cristal tenia atada sus cascos delanteros a su cuerpo con una cuerda negra y también estaba atado sus cascos traseros, tenía un chupón de bebé de color negro con los bordes dorados en el hocico. La yegua era nada menos que Cristal Ice que lo miraba entre enojada y desafiante, aunque su cuerpo temblaba un poco ya que por dentro sentía un profundo miedo al no saber lo que le depararía.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Responderé su duda del ¿Por qué el gato no vio la huella de gato cuando fue abrazado por Zafire en el capítulo anterior?**

 **Pues muy simple… no miraba para arriba, solo intentaba respirar y no le daba tiempo para ser tan detallista para ver algo XD**

 **Ahí está la respuesta, que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche XD**

 **En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá del porque está metida en un armario XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Encerrada por metiche

**Encerrada por metiche**

Un día antes del domingo, frente a la casa de Dark. Por la puerta, salía Light para pasear por las calles y trataba de tranquilizar su emoción por el día de mañana, pero sin darse cuenta, a lo lejos, estaba Cristal simulando caminando por la calle contraria y miraba a los lados para ver de reojo como el unicornio se alejaba de la casa. Cuando lo perdía de vista al cruzar una calle, se acercaba lentamente a la casa del semental.

— _Muy bien, solo tengo que entrar, buscar algo que indica que ese unicornio no es de fiar, mostrárselo a Zafire, ella lo mandará al carajo y mi amiga no saldrá lastimada por ese tipo. Tengo que hacerlo lo más rápido posible, antes de que regrese_ — pensaba la yegua de cristal con seriedad. Se ponía frente a la puerta y observaba alrededor para que nadie la viera entrar — _Mmmmmm. Me pregunto si…—_ la poni abría la puerta sin más — _Idiota, dejó la puerta abierta—_ sonreía un poco y entraba a la casa para luego cerrarla —Ok, ya estoy adentro. Tengo que buscar algo y rápido. Mmmmm— miraba la sala, la cocina y las escaleras —Y el mejor lugar para buscar, es en su habitación y ahí es donde siempre cualquiera esconde sus verdaderas y más oscuras intenciones, supongo— murmuraba Cristal y empezaba a caminar para subir por las escaleras.

Cuando llegaba arriba, veía el pasillo para ver tres puertas. Dos a la derecha y uno a la izquierda. Empezaba a caminar hacia la primera puerta de la derecha y lo abría.

— ¿Pero que coj…?— estaba sorprendida al ver un mar de estrellas en un cielo nocturno y había una constelación que tenía la forma de Zafire del cuerpo completo, aunque exageró en la retaguardia y había muchas palabras alrededor de la alicornio que decía "mía, mía, mía" —Oooookei. Este unicornio está obsesionado por Zafire… aunque ¿Qué clase de unicornio es? No soy experta en magia, pero ver esta habitación, significa que tiene magia poderosa…— cerraba la puerta —Tengo que encontrar algo, lo que sea— iba a la puerta de la izquierda y lo abría para ver un baño —… Ok ¿Qué es esto?— preguntaba al ver el baño al revés. Cerraba la puerta para no preguntar nada más y caminaba a la última puerta del pasillo, lo abría para mirar que era la habitación donde Dark y Creepy dormían —Por lo menos, su habitación es normal.

Entraba al cuarto, miraba alrededor para ver un armario y una cama con un oso de peluche acostado en la almohada. Era Creepy, estaba inmóvil con una sonrisa típica de un oso de peluche.

—Vaya, éste tipo aun duerme con peluches, parece un potrillo— decía con burla. Se acercaba a la cama y veía al oso —… Qué curioso oso de peluche— lo agarraba con su pezuña para verlo más de cerca —Mmmmm. Está algo feo, pero me gusta cómo se ven sus ojos, aunque es extraño. Tendrían que ser de botones, pero estos ojos parecen… muy reales— miraba fijamente a los ojos de Creepy, pero luego dejaba el peluche en la cama —No tengo tiempo que perder con un oso, tengo que encontrar algo para que vea Zafire que yo tuve razón de que ese unicornio no es de fiar y todo eso— se quedaba pensativa —Mmmmm. Pero ¿Dónde empiezo a buscar?— preguntaba mirando lo único que había en la habitación para luego observar la cama, precisamente, abajo la cama —Es un lugar donde pueden guardar cualquier cosa valiosa. Al menos que este unicornio sea idiota.

Se agachaba para meter la cabeza bajo la cama, sacaba con sus dientes una maleta mediana y se quedaba observándola.

— ¿Para qué guardaría esta maleta? Al menos que sea para volver de donde salió— preguntaba Cristal con sospecha. Sin decir más, abría la maleta y se sorprendía al ver un montón de fotos de Zafire. Eran fotos de todos los ángulos de la alicornio, pero más de los enormes flancos —Bingo— decía con una sonrisa al ver las fotos —Por lo visto, es un acosador y pervertido por lo que veo— miraba muchas más fotos del trasero de su amiga que de su cara —Bueno, ya tengo lo que necesito. Ese unicornio no se acercará jamás a mi amiga— cerraba la maleta y lo metía bajo la cama para no levantar sospechas. Se levantaba para irse de la habitación con las fotos, pero antes de que diera media vuelta, notaba algo extraño en la cama —Espera un momento ¿Dónde está el oso de peluche?— preguntaba extrañada al no ver a Creepy en la cama, pero en eso, escuchaba un ruido extraño en el armario. La poni insegura, se acercaba al armario lentamente, lo abría para ver con impacto y retrocedía un poco, sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro — ¿Pero qué?— veía a Kalimi recostada a un lado del armario. Estaba con un cartelito que decía "fuera de servicio" —Oh no, tengo que avisar a Zafire de esto. No solo es un acosador y pervertido, también es un secuestrador hasta un violador probablemente. Tengo que irme rápido de aquí— se iba a marchar. Abría la puerta, pero antes de que saliera, escuchaba una voz detrás suyo haciendo que le helara la sangre.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? Porque no te quedas un rato más o por lo menos, hasta mañana en la noche para la fiesta de té. Je, je— decía la voz que pareciera que estuviera encima de su lomo por lo cerca que se escuchó. Giraba su cabeza lentamente para ver a Creepy encima de su lomo con una sartén en sus patas, estaba en una posición como si fuera a batear —No te enseñaron que es de mala educación meterse en casas ajenas— sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, recibía un sartenazo en toda la cabezota. El oso saltaba al suelo y la observaba como caminaba tambaleada a la puerta para luego caer al suelo inconsciente con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la habitación y las fotos que tenía se regaron por el suelo —Je, je. Por cierto, gracias por el cumplido sobre mis ojos y a mí me parece linda tu carita… de tarada. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa maligna. En la parte de afuera de la habitación, se veía como metía a Cristal dentro del cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta.

Volvemos ahora al domingo en la noche después de llevar a Zafire a su cama.

Cristal estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa, aun amarrada y con el chupón en el hocico. Al otro lado de la mesa, estaba Dark sentado y Creepy estaba en el centro de la mesa sirviendo el té a los tres. La mesa era algo grande y ovalada.

—Entonces ¿Qué tal se siente salir del closet? Ya te sientes mejor estar en el otro barrio. Je, je, je— decía el gato de forma bromista. La poni miraba al felino enojada, pero temblaba un poco de miedo —Oh vamos, no me mires así ¿Qué tal si comes una galleta y tomas un poco de té? Te sentirás mejor. Je, je— agregaba chasqueando su garra para desaparecer el chupón de su hocico, pero al hacerlo, empezaba a gritar.

— ¡Auxilio, ayúdenme, he sido secuestrada por unos lunáticos!— pedía ayuda la yegua. Dark la miraba con una ceja alzada.

— ¿En serio? Ay mija, no importa cuánto grites, he puesto el lugar a prueba de ruido, chillidos, gritos de ultratumba, gritos de tu mamá, gemidos. Je, je. O sea no te oirán para nada, es como estar perdido en el espacio. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa. La poni dejaba de gritar y lo miraba desafiante.

—Te juro que cuando salga de esto, te arrepentirás— amenazaba Cristal intentando liberarse de las cuerdas. El felino se reía por el intento de amenaza que decía la yegua.

—Je, je. Ay, estas ponis de hoy en día, que se creen que pueden amenazar estando amarradas. Je, je. No intentes desatarte, porque Creepy hace unos buenos nudos. Je, je— decía Dark de forma burlona. El oso no decía nada en toda la conversación, solo tomaba un sorbo de su té y comía una galleta. Cristal gruñía enojada, dejaba de forcejear, porque sabía que era imposible por el nudo que hizo el peluche.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi amiga Zafire?— preguntaba la yegua de cristal con algo de seriedad, intentaba interrogarlo.

—Oye, oye, quien te da derecho a interrogarme estando amarrada, aunque de igual forma, estoy de humor para responder. Je, je— decía el gato con un cartelito en el pecho que tenía un dibujo ":3". La poni rodaba los ojos —Bueno, con respeto a tu pregunta, nada. Solo quiero que sea mía, nada más ni nada menos. Je, je— agregaba con una sonrisa mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su té.

—Ella no es ningún objeto ¿oíste?— decía Cristal enojada.

—Sí, si, como sea— Dark comía una galleta— ¿Sabes algo? Para no tirarnos con preguntas y respuestas en toda la noche, y además, existe un fic para enviar preguntas ya que en este fic no es de esos. Je, je— la yegua se quedaba confundida por lo que decía —Así que te propongo algo— le daba una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué propones?— preguntaba Cristal con desconfianza.

—Te propongo liberarte y todo eso, pero con la condición de no decir nada yyyyyy que aceptes la relación de Zafire y yo como la buena amiga de la alicornio que amo. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar aceptaré eso! No quiero que Zafire esté contigo unicornio, gato o lo que seas— comentaba con desprecio.

—Owwww. Lástima. Zafire estaría muy feliz de que su amiga la apoyara— decía el felino con "tristeza".

— ¿Apoyarla en qué? Si tú la manipulas haciendo que actúe extraña en estos días— mencionaba Cristal de forma acusadora.

—Ay, por favor. Actúa extraña, porque está loca por mí— decía Dark acomodándose la túnica y tomaba otro sorbo de té.

—Sí, claro— rodaba sus ojos molesta. El gato la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oye, te voy a decir esto, para que no cometas el mismo error. Je, je— decía el felino con un tono misterioso. La poni de cristal lo miraba confundida —Te contaré una pequeña historia de dos amigas y un chico malo ¿te parece?— agregaba con una gran sonrisa. La yegua le daba escalofríos por como lo dijo.

Con su garra, chasqueaba para hacer aparecer un muñeco humano con traje y una muñeca humana con un vestido en la mesa, los levitaba.

—Esto pasa siempre, el chico malo manipula a la chica, peeeero la amiga de la chica— aparecía otra muñeca con vestido en la mesa —No está de acuerdo que su amiga salga con el chico, porque no es de fiar y todas esas bobadas. Después la chica se mete en la casa del chico— hacía aparecer una casa de muñecas metiendo a la muñeca en cuestión dentro de la casita —Para averiguar sus intenciones, pero no contaba que le pusiera una trampa que la dejó K.O. Ella despertaba afuera, sucia y en "pañales"— la casa de muñeca desaparecía y el vestido de la muñeca también dejándola desnuda —Fue a avisar a su amiga sobre el chico, peeero su amiga no le cree, habrá una discusión y con eso, se termina su amistad. La chica estaba tan loca que quería probar que ese chico es malo hasta que lo hizo público con la presencia de la chica y el chico, peeeero terminó peor para ella, fue humillada, fue despreciada, sin amigos, sin nada, solo un vacío en su corazón, fue marginada— la muñeca que era la chica amiga de la chica que era manipulada, terminó hecho pedazos y los muñecos desaparecían —Lo que trato de decir a todo esto, es que no quiero que Zafire pierda su única amiga. He escuchado todo lo que decía sobre ti. Je, je— añadía con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba Cristal sorprendida.

—Si, en serio. En nuestra "cita" hablaba de ti, hablaba de lo maravillosa que eres y bla bla bla. Así que te concedo de quedarte callada y no decir nada de esto. Apóyala como tu amiga o hablas y te tacharan de loca por decir que soy un gato. Nadie se cree esa historia, muchos lo han intentado y terminaron en el manicomio. Je, je. Además, para ti, será un final mucho peor que lo que te conté. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa maligna. La poni temblaba un poco de miedo por como dijo lo último.

—P-pero ¿Cómo la puedo apoyar, si no está cuerda? No es ella. La verdad, ya no la conozco— decía deprimida.

—Es ella. Su cuerpazo, un poco de su mente cuerda, lo amable que es, lo positiva que es y todo eso. Je, je— se reía un poco el gato —Así que apóyala, te estoy dejando que aun seas su amiga. Qué dices ¿aceptas?— decía mientras daba un sorbo de té. La yegua de cristal se quedaba pensativa en lo que había dicho el felino. Pensaba que en parte tenía razón, quien le creería que era un gato. No tenía las fotos para probar algo a Zafire, estaba sin nada. Duraba un poco hasta que respondía.

—No. Yo no aceptaré eso. No quiero ver como sufre por tu culpa— decía Cristal con desprecio. Dark la miraba fastidiado.

—Ay, por favor. Ella no sufre, ella se divierte estando conmigo. Je, je. Si sufriera, estaría triste, desamparada, sola, torturada, etc. Etc. Pero a la vez, con una gran sonrisa todos los días. Je, je— mencionaba el gato con una sonrisa alegre.

—… Mi respuesta sigue siendo no… No quiero ver a mi amiga amar a alguien que no ama…— se seguía negando la poni.

—Oh, ya veo. Que mal— decía el felino fingiendo estar triste —Bueno ¿Por qué no comes una galleta? Te quitará el estrés y la depresión de ésta conversación. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa infantil. La yegua bajaba la mirada para ver unas galletas en un plato que estaban frente de ella.

—No, no quiero nada que estén hechas por ti— decía Cristal desconfiada.

—Yo no hice estas galletas. Lo hizo mi amigo Creepy— comentó Dark señalando al oso que comía una galleta y saludaba con una pata a la yegua. La aludida lo miraba de reojo.

—Como dije, no quiero sus estúpidas galletas. Yo no soy tan tonta para caer en eso. Puede ser que le haya puesto algo para manipularme o que se yo— decía la poni con rabia. El gato la miraba sorprendido.

—Ooooooohhhh. No debiste decir eso— decía el felino sintiendo "lastima" por la pobre e ingenua yegua.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntaba confundida, pero de repente, se quedaba pálida al sentir algo en el centro de la mesa, giraba la cabeza para ver al oso que tenía una mirada sombría y en su pata, apretaba la taza de té hasta que la rompía.

—Así que… no quieres comerte mis galletas ¿no?— decía el peluche con voz espectral. Se subía a la mesa de un salto haciendo que los platos, tazas y la tetera, saltaran y caían en la mesa, lo sorprendente, era que no se derramó el té y las galletas cayó en sus platos. Se acercaba a Cristal que empezaba a temblar de miedo y Dark estaba en silencio tomando su té y una galleta mirando la escena. Creepy se ponía frente a la poni y agarraba el plato de galletas —No sabes cuánto me costó hornear estas galletas. Yo lo hago perfectas para que le gusten a cualquiera, no me importa si es un completo idiota o una sensualona o los locos esos que juegan al póker conmigo. Te digo que odio que rechacen mis galletas y preparé estas especialmente para ti— agregaba el oso con la mirada baja y agarraba una galleta con su otra pata mientras aun sostenía el plato con la otra pata —Te la vas a comer si o si— levantaba la vista haciendo que Cristal se pusiera pálida al ver la mirada asesina del peluche y el color rojo de sus ojos, se volvían más intensos —Así que ¡come!— ponía la galleta cerca de su hocico. La yegua seguía sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Creepy como si estuviera hipnotizada. Abría su hocico temerosa y le ponía la galleta dentro para que lo masticara, y se lo tragaba. El oso le empezaba a darle galleta tras galleta.

—Creepy, no seas malo y dale té para que no se atragante. Je, je— decía Dark acabando el té de la tetera. El peluche agarraba la taza de té de la poni y se lo ponía en los labios de Cristal para que lo beba y luego seguía dándole galletas hasta que los terminó.

—Así me gusta. Que deje el plato limpiecito— comentaba Creepy mirando las migajas de las galletas que estaban en el plato. La poni temblaba un poco — ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—…S-sí, estuvieron d-deliciosas…— tartamudeaba la yegua de cristal, aunque odiaba admitirlo, le gustó mucho las galletas y tenía un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Je. Me alegro que te gustaran— decía el oso con una pequeña sonrisa —Por cierto, esto es para ti— sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le daba con el plato en toda la cara dejándola K.O. Y su cara caía en la mesa.

—Creepy— decía el felino con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué? Ella se lo buscó por rechazar mis galletas en primer lugar— se excusaba el peluche mirando al otro lado molesto. Dark suspiraba.

—Bueno, ya que. De igual forma, no pude convencerla. Que lastima— decía el gato fingiendo estar triste.

—Entonces ¿Qué? ¿La matamos?— preguntaba Creepy con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto que no. Aún estamos en vacaciones. Así que ella vivirá… creo. Je, je— decía el felino de forma burlona. El oso lanzaba un bufido.

—Bueno ¿La metemos de nuevo en el armario?— preguntaba el peluche mirando a la poni inconsciente.

—Nop. Tengo una idea aún mejor. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa perversa.

 **En la mañana siguiente**

Cristal se despertaba poco a poco. Abría sus ojos lentamente para ver el cielo nocturno. La poni estaba confundida, iba a hablar, pero sentía que tenía el chupón de bebé en el hocico y aún estaba amarrada. Estaba desesperada y empezaba a forcejear para liberarse, pero en eso, notaba que no había suelo y que veía la constelación de Zafire junto con esas mismas palabras.

— _¿Estoy en esa habitación rara que me encontré antes?_ — pensaba la yegua confundida, pero de repente, veía que abrían la puerta para ver de forma molesta a su secuestrador forma gatuna.

—Hola linda ¿Cómo amaneciste? Bien, chévere, cool ¿verdad? Je, je— decía Dark con su típica sonrisa —Entonces dime ¿reconsideraste mi oferta?— preguntaba con las garras en su espalda. La poni negaba con la cabeza —Oh, ya veo. Bueno, solo pasaba por aquí. Je, je. Hasta luego— se despedía con su pata derecha y cerraba la puerta dejándola flotando en el cielo nocturno.

— _Oh genial ¿Estaré aquí encerrada para siempre o qué?... Sé que Zafire se preguntará por mí y sospechará… y me buscará… si, solo tengo que esperar. Confío en que aún sigue siendo la Zafire que conozco… eso espero… —_ pensaba preocupada.

 **Tres días después**

Cristal aún seguía flotando en el cielo nocturno de la habitación, tenía una mirada de tristeza y le gruñía el estómago.

— _Tengo hambre… ese gato va a hacer que me muera de hambre hasta que acepte ¿no?...—_ pensaba frustrada. De repente, se abría la puerta mostrando a Dark con un plato de comida.

—Hola, hola. Je, je ¿Cómo has estado en estos días? Je, je ¿Y bien? ¿Reconsideraste mi oferta?— preguntaba de nuevo con una sonrisa infantil. La poni lo miraba un momento y negaba con la cabeza —Owwwwww. Que lastima. Por lo visto, eres terca hasta al final ¿no? Je, je— se reía con burla —Yyyy ¿no lo harías por una scooby galleta? Ups. Me equivoqué de frase. Je, je ¿No lo harías por este suculento platillo? Je, je— la yegua de cristal miraba sorprendida lo que traía —Je, je ¿Qué dices? Quieres esta deliciosa hamburguesa con lechuza, tomate y heno frito, muuuuuucho heno frito con salsa de tomate y mayonesa ¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo quieres no?— daba una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. Cristal le hacía agua a su boca, aunque no se notaba y escuchaba el gruñido de su estómago más fuerte. No podía despegar los ojos de la hamburguesa —Je, je. Por lo visto, tu estomago lo quiere con ansias. Je, je. Entonces ¿lo quieres? Si lo quieres, acepta mi propuesta. Je, je.

—…— la poni lo quería con ansias, pero con fuerza voluntad, cerraba los ojos para no verlo y negaba con la cabeza.

—Oh. Que lastima. Bueno, más para miiii— decía el felino dándole una mordida a la hamburguesa y lo masticaba —Mmmmmm. Que rico. Tú te lo pierdes— hablaba con la boca llena y cerraba la puerta dejando a una pobre yegua con hambre.

— _… No… no aceptaré nada de lo que me dé… sé que Zafire estará preocupada por mi… yo lo sé…—_ pensaba Cristal esperanzada.

 **Cinco días después**

La puerta se abría de nuevo.

—Hola linda… Wooooow. Esto… ¿Bajaste de peso? Porque se nota mucho. Je, je, je— se reía Dark al ver a la yegua de cristal que estaba debilitada y se le veía las costillas por no haber comido nada en una semana. La poni tenía los ojos un poco opacos igual que su cuerpo —Bueno, solo pasaba por aquí para decirte que Zafire y yo la pasamos genial. Je, je. Paseamos, jugamos y todo eso, como si fuéramos potrillos. Je, je. Zafire es increíble. Je, je, je. Y si te lo preguntas, no, por desgracia no me acosté con ella todavía. Je, je— Cristal tenía la mirada baja intentando ignorarlo —Bueno, en estos días ¿has pensado bien la propuesta? Si lo aceptas, recibirás un buffet de todo lo que puedas comer y yo sé que tu estomago lo deseaaaa bastante. Je, je— se escuchaba un rugido del estómago de la poni, pero de igual forma, se negaba con la cabeza. El gato lanzaba un bufido y rodaba los ojos —Pero que terca eres. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que estés con tu amiga y que estén como si nada pasara, y aun así, no quieres. Pues, está bien. Haz lo que quieras— agregaba molesto y cerraba la puerta dejándola nuevamente abandonada.

 **Una semana después**

Se abría la puerta otra vez.

—Vaya, aun sigues cuerda ¿no? Porque te veo muy gris. Je, je— decía Dark con burla. La poni de cristal estaba muy opaca igual que sus ojos y se escuchaba el rugido de su estómago más fuerte de lo normal —Je, je. Bueno ¿quieres que te cuente las increíbles aventuras de Zafire y yo? No, no es nada de camas por desgracia. Je, je, jeeeee— comentó algo deprimido —Pero bueno, Zafire no trabaja mucho por lo aburrido que era, prefiere más diversión que trabajo, aunque yo le digo que debe trabajar para que el imperio no caiga. Estoy de vacaciones y no quiero que entre en caos… aún. Je, je— Cristal miraba abajo con tristeza —Je, je. Y ¿quieres saber algo curioso? Zafire jamás preguntó por ti— decía con malicia. La yegua alzaba la vista impactada —Si, como lo escuchas. Pareciera que tú nunca hubieras existido y todo eso. Je, je. Que mal ¿no? Je, je. Tu solo eres un recuerdo olvidado en su delicada mente— añadía señalando con una garra su cabeza.

— _… No… no puede ser… no… no me lo creo… Zafire… ¿me olvidó?…—_ Cristal le empezaba a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Qué pena ¿no? Je, je. Si hubieras aceptado desde el principio, esto no hubiera pasado y no te morirías de hambre. Je, je— se reía burlón el felino. La poni lloraba en silencio —Je, je ¿Sabes qué? Al ver tu cara tan patética y miserable, te daré una última oportunidad— decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil — ¿Aceptas o te quedarás encerrada aquí para siempre? No morirás, pero estarás aquí eternamente, en el espacio y tiempo, donde solo verás infinidad de estrellas todos los días de tu miserable vida. Je, je— agregaba lo último con un tono sombrío. Cristal tenía la mirada baja con los ojos tapados por su melena.

—…— la yegua asentía con la cabeza.

— ¡Siiiiiiiii, que buena noticia!— exclamaba el gato alegre con las garras arriba —Por fin usas ese diminuto cerebro que tienes para pensar bien las cosas. Je, je. Te diste cuenta dos semanas tarde ¿no? Je, je, je— decía chasqueando su garra haciendo aparecer una cuerda. En un extremo, lo agarraba el felino con sus garras y el otro extremo amarraba a Cristal para luego jalarla y la sacaba de golpe de la habitación hasta que se chocó contra la pared. Se escuchó un quejido de dolor. Dark desaparecía las cuerdas, todas las cuerdas que había dejando libre a la poni y cerraba la puerta del cielo estrellado para caminar hacia la yegua que estaba en el suelo muy débil. No podía ni levantarse del suelo, le quitaba el chupón que tenía en el hocico —Oye ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hambrienta? Je, je.

—…S-s-s-si… p-p-p-por f-f-favor… d-d-d-dame c-c-c-comida… t-t-t-te l-l-l-lo s-s-s-suplico…— hablaba Cristal con dificultad.

—Je, je. Ok ¡Creepy!— gritaba el gato poniendo sus garras en su boca como si fuera un altavoz.

— ¿¡Que!?— gritaba Creepy desde la sala.

— ¡Prepara comida a nuestra invitada!— exclamaba el felino al oso.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Kalimi!— gritaba el peluche.

— ¡Si, amo Creepy!— gritaba ahora la sirvienta.

— ¡No necesitas gritar! ¡Estoy a tu lado imbécil, pero bueno, quiero que hagas mucha comida a la descerebrada poni que tenemos arriba! ¡Así que rapidito que se nos muere!— gritaba Creepy chasqueando sus dedos para que se mueva.

— ¡Como ordene, amo Creepy!— gritaba Kalimi para luego oírse un alboroto en la cocina.

— ¡Que te dije de no gritarme cuando estés cerca de mí, estúpida!— exclamaba el oso furioso. Dark rodaba los ojos y miraba a Cristal que aún seguía en el suelo.

—Je, je, je. Bueno, hay que esperar. Vamos a mi cuarto para que estés más cómoda ¿ok? Je, je— comentaba el gato haciendo brillar su garra derecha para levitar a la poni y la llevaba al cuarto.

 **Un rato después**

Se veía a Cristal sentada frente a una mesa en el cuarto, repleta de comida y lo devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Oye tranquila. Te vas a atragantar si comes así— decía Dark con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Estaba sentado en la cama viéndola comer.

Después de unos minutos, la yegua terminó de comer para caer de espalda.

—… _Eso era lo que necesitaba_ … _casi me muero…_ — pensaba la poni con el estómago lleno.

—Je, je ¿Te gustó la comida? Je, je— preguntaba el gato con una sonrisa infantil. Cristal estaba callada un momento.

—… Si…— decía de forma cortante.

—Je, je. Me alegro ¿ves? No fue tan difícil. Je, je.

—…— no decía nada. La yegua no tenía ganas de hablar con el felino.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. Conozco la ley del hielo. Los dos podemos jugar el mismo juego— decía quedándose callado con los brazos cruzados, pero luego sentía frio —Brrrrr. Vaya, que frio hace. Je, je— la poni no decía nada. Solo miraba el techo deprimida. Dark la miraba y se quedaba un poco pensativo —Oye, se me ocurrió algo. Al ver lo patética que te volviste— la yegua ignoró el insulto —Te ofrezco esta solución para librarte de tu depresión y todo eso. Je, je— agregaba el gato chasqueando su garra y aparecía frente a ella dos tarjetas. Una azul y el otro rojo. Ella los miraba con curiosidad —Solo elije una o no elijas nada, como tú quieras. Je, je.

—… ¿Esto hará que me sienta bien?— preguntaba Cristal confundida.

—Sip. Es eso o estar siempre deprimida al saber lo que pasa o sea, en otras palabras, elijes ser ignorante para ser feliz o recordar todo esto y estar triste ¿tu elijes? Je, je— decía el felino con una sonrisa.

—… Elijo esta…— decía la yegua apuntando con su pezuña la tarjeta azul.

—Ok. Buena elección. Je, je— mencionó Dark chasqueando su garra para desaparecer las tarjetas y aparecía el aludido frente a la poni que aún estaba acostada de espalda —Entonces ¿Tenemos un trato? Je, je— preguntaba extendiendo su garra derecha a la yegua de cristal. Ella estaba con duda de lo que eligió, pero aun así, se sentaba y acercaba lentamente su pezuña a la garra del felino hasta que lo estrechaba con su pata dando por aceptado el trato —Je, je. Espero que tú y yo seamos muy buenos amigos. Je, je— fue lo único que decía, antes que Cristal veía todo oscuro y se desmayó.

 **Frente de una casa en la noche**

No había nadie en las calles. Solo una poni inconsciente en el suelo, pero de repente, abría los ojos que eran brillante como los tenía antes y su cuerpo ya no estaba opaco. La yegua de cristal se levantaba lentamente, estaba confundida mirando alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasó?— se preguntaba sobándose la cabeza y luego miraba la casa —Vaya, esta es mi casa ¿me habré desmayado frente a mi casa o algo así?— intentaba recordar lo que pasó, pero nada, aunque en eso, notaba una tarjeta azul en el suelo. Estaba confundida, lo agarraba con su pezuña para ver que tenía un escrito en uno de los lados que decía:

 _Sé feliz con tu amiga y no dejes que nada te deprima :3_

—… Qué raro… aunque no sé porque, pero al ver ésta tarjeta, me hace sentir alegre— decía Cristal con una sonrisa y entraba a su casa llevándose la tarjeta también.

A lo lejos, se observaba a Dark en su forma gato sin túnica.

—Bueno, mientras aun sean vacaciones, seré el buenazo del pueblo. Je, je. No, manipular a Zafire no cuenta, porque no la hiero ni la encierro en una habitación dimensional. Je, je. Ella está feliz y es más libre. Je, je— decía el gato mirándonos con una sonrisa infantil —Bueno, me voy a dormir. En el próximo capítulo, puede ser que llegue el momento que todos esperaban. Je, je. Tal vez si o tal vez no. Adiós. Je, je— dicho eso, desaparecía del lugar con un chasquido.

Continuará.


	8. El regalo a mi princesa

**El regalo a mi princesa**

El tiempo pasaba volando un poco hasta que llegaba el día del festival de la princesa que era precisamente una semana antes de que se les acabe las vacaciones a Dark y a Creepy.

El oso estaba de mal humor mirando por la ventana de la casa del cuarto, observaba a los ponis de cristal por las calles alegres.

— ¿¡Por qué tuvieron que empezar tan temprano!? Por lo menos, empiecen al mediodía o yo que sé— decía Creepy enojado con los brazos cruzados.

—Je, je. No lo sé. Debe ser que quieren disfrutarlo al máximo, quizás. Je, je. Aunque no me espera que fuera en esta semana y eso que falta poco para que dejemos el lugar. Je, je— comentaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil en su forma de unicornio blanco. Se miraba en un espejo peinándose su crin con un peine —Yyyy listo— desaparecía el peine y se miraba fijamente al espejo —Oh sí. Me veo muy elegante. Je, je— el oso se volteaba para ver a Light con una ceja alzada.

—Amo Soul, no has cambiado nada. Si solo te peinaste la crin y luces exactamente igual— decía el peluche con fastidio. El unicornio se reía un poco.

—Sí, lo sé. Solo quería sacarme esas cosas que tenía en mi crin— mencionaba el semental señalando con un casco haciendo que Creepy mirara que al lado de Light, había un montón de cosas como, pelota, hilos, telarañas, un bate, un ancla, un soporte de una casa, una radio de un auto, una PlayStation 2000, una máscara de un alíen y unos cojines con la forma de unos flancos —Vaya, no sé cómo llegó eso último en mi crin. Je, je— se rascaba la nuca apenado. El oso rodaba sus ojos fastidiado y lanzaba un bufido.

—Como sea— Creepy miraba por la ventana —Ve al festival y encuentra a tú chica o como sea.

—Je, je. Si Creepy. Lo haré. Nos divertiremos de lo lindo. Je, je— decía el semental desapareciendo las cosas que se quitó de su crin y caminaba para salir del cuarto, pero antes de que saliera, comentó —Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?— el oso asentía con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí. Solo ve con tu chica, llévala a ese lugar y desde el día de mañana, no sabremos nada más de los ponis de cristal hasta que se acabe las vacaciones— decía el peluche con seriedad.

—Oki. Hasta luego. Je, je— se despedía Light con una sonrisa maliciosa y cerraba la puerta. Creepy suspiraba fastidiado y caminaba hacia una silueta alta que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, lo veía detenidamente.

—Después de esto, disfrutaré de estos pocos días como nunca ya que por fin el amo Soul me dejará en paz— decía mirando la silueta y los ojos de Creepy brillaban —Es hora de que empieces a moverte— se observaban también unos ojos rojos de la silueta.

 **Mientras con Light**

El susodicho estaba caminando por las calles asombrado. Veía a los ponis de cristal animados, los potrillos también que no dejaban de correr por ahí y unas potrillas con un pequeño "disfraz" de Zafire, observaba unas pancartas entre los techos que decían:

 _La princesa Zafire_

 _Viva la princesa de cristal_

Y muchas cosas más. Se veían también comerciantes que vendían cosas que tenían que ver con la alicornio.

—Wow. Este lugar está muy animado y yo pensaba que estos ponis no saben lo que es divertirse. Je, je— decía el unicornio con una sonrisa burlona viendo el lugar. Cuando cruzaba la calle, se chocaba con algo suave haciendo que se vaya un poco atrás — _… No me digas. Se con quién me choqué… otra vez—_ pensaba con un suspiro. Se había chocado con Zafire en los flancos… de nuevo, pero cuando veía a la alicornio, se quedaba sorprendido al ver que tenía puesto el mismo vestido que usaba siempre, unas zapatillas en sus cascos y un collar parecido al de Celestia. La princesa se volteaba con una sonrisa mirando a Light.

—Ji, ji. En serio, no deberíamos encontrarnos siempre así— decía la yegua zafiro fingiendo estar fastidiada. El unicornio se rascaba la nuca apenado.

—Je, je. Si, lo sé, pero es que pareciera que tuviera un imán en la cara y es difícil quitarlo. Je, je— se reía un poco el semental.

—Sí. Bueno ¿Qué te parece el festival hasta ahora?— preguntaba Zafire alegre.

—Pues, que decir, está genial y con mucha vida. Je, je— decía Light con una sonrisa.

—Sip. Así es siempre en todos los festivales— comentaba la alicornio saludando a unos ponis de cristal que pasaban a su lado con una reverencia. El unicornio la miraba fijamente.

—Zafire ¿y eso que viniste con un vestido? Je, je— preguntaba el semental con curiosidad. La princesa suspiraba un poco fastidiada.

—La verdad, yo no quería venir con un vestido, pero como es un festival y más el mío, tengo que estar muy presentable.

—Bueno, no te molestes. La verdad, te ves muy hermosa, Zafire— decía Light un poco sonrojado. La alicornio se sorprendía y se ruborizaba.

—Emmm. G-gracias Light…— agradecía Zafire mirando a otro lado nerviosa —Bueno Light ¿Quieres acompañarme por el resto del día? Como siempre lo hacemos todos los días— daba una pequeña risita.

—Je, je. Claro Zafire. Quiero pasarlo con mi súper dupe mega ultra mejor amiga en el festival. Je, je— se reía el unicornio igual que la princesa.

—Ok Light. Vamos— decía con una sonrisa de emoción. Daba la media vuelta para empezar a caminar y el semental se ponía a su lado para seguirla.

Pasaba un rato en el festival, la alicornio había saludado a cualquier poni de cristal que pasaba cuando se reverenciaban ante ella. Los dos caminaban por todo el imperio, comían, se divertían con los potrillos, se sacaban fotos en una cabina que apareció "misteriosamente". Zafire y Light saludaban a Cristal que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro saludando alegre a los dos. Después de ese día, la yegua de cristal ya no se veía tan enojada y tenía algo de confianza con el unicornio, algo que le alegró mucho a la alicornio. El semental estaba alegre al ver que funcionó esa tarjeta.

Los dos aludidos estaban sentados en una banca observando a los ponis de cristal. Light miraba su casco que tenía un reloj que marcaban las cinco.

— _Bueno, llegó la hora_ — pensaba el unicornio respirando profundamente y miraba a Zafire que no apartaba su mirada de los ponis —Oye Zafire.

— ¿Sí?— la alicornio miraba al semental con una sonrisa.

—Yo… Emmmm. Tengo un regalo para ti— decía Light un poco nervioso. La princesa estaba sorprendida al escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba la yegua con su cara de sorprendida.

—Sipi— decía el unicornio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh Light, no hacía falta que me hicieras un regalo. Con tan solo tenerte a mi lado, es un regalo más que suficiente— comentaba Zafire con una sonrisa sincera.

—Pues, quería hacerte un regalo por dejarme ser tu amigo y lo maravillosa que eres— decía el semental con una sonrisa tímida. La alicornio se sonrojaba un poco y se sentía alagada.

—Oh, ya veo… Entonces ¿Dónde está el regalo?— preguntaba la princesa curiosa.

—Pueeeees, está en mi casa y quiero que vengas conmigo— decía Light nervioso. La alicornio se quedaba pensativa.

—Mmmmm. No lo sé. No debería dejar a mis ponis de cristal solos en este festival que hicieron para mí— comentó la yegua insegura.

—Oh vamos, Zafire. Solo será por un pequeño ratito— decía el unicornio poniendo ojos tristes de gato.

—…— Zafire miraba fijamente sus ojos y la huella de gato que tenía en la barbilla, volvía a parpadear —Ok Light. Llévame a tu casa. La verdad, estoy emocionada por saber que me regalarás— agregaba con una gran sonrisa. El semental sonreía también.

—Ok linda. Vamos— decía levantándose de la banca igual que la alicornio para empezar a caminar a su casa "prestada".

Cuando llegaban, Light abría la puerta para dejar que la princesa entrara primero y luego él para cerrarlo detrás suyo. Antes de que la yegua dijera algo, el unicornio le decía.

—Antes que nada, Zafire. Necesito que… Emmm… Te quites el vestido y los accesorios que llevas— decía el semental con una sonrisa nerviosa. Zafire se sorprendía por lo que le pedía y se sonrojaba mucho.

— ¿P-P-Por qué me pides e-eso?— tartamudeaba un poco.

—Pues, para que estés muy cómoda. Je, je— se reía un poco nervioso.

—Mmmmm. Está bien— decía con simpleza y le daba la espalda. Se quitaba las zapatillas, el collar y el vestido, aunque eso último, Light lo veía en cámara lenta de como se lo quitaba dejando ver sus enormes flancos, sus hermosas alas, o sea su sensual cuerpo. La alicornio dejaba su vestido en el suelo —Bueno, la verdad, me siento más cómoda. Ji, ji— daba una pequeña risita.

—Je, je. Me alegro Zafire. Ahora necesito que cierres tus ojos. Quiero que sea una sorpresa— decía con una sonrisa de confianza. La princesa al ver su sonrisa, se la devolvía.

—Ok Light— Zafire cerraba sus ojos. El unicornio tomaba la pezuña derecha de la alicornio para hacerle caminar —Light, espero que no me estés llevando por las escaleras. Me lastimaría si voy así— agregaba un poco preocupada.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Estamos yendo por un pasillo que estaba por aquí— mentía el semental llevándola por las escaleras. La yegua tenía mucha suerte de no tropezarse con ningún escalón, caminaba algo tambaleada ya que solo tenía sus cascos traseros y su pezuña izquierda mientras la otra pezuña lo tenía agarrado Light. Además que va con los ojos cerrados. Llegaban arriba de las escaleras y la llevaba a la primera puerta donde supuestamente, estaba el cielo nocturno estrellado, pero antes de abrir la puerta, el unicornio miraba en dirección a donde estaba su cuarto y veía a Creepy que estaba asomando la cabeza para verlos. El semental solo asentía con la cabeza y el oso rodaba un poco sus ojos fastidiado para luego meter su cabeza en la habitación.

Light abría la puerta para entrar junto con Zafire que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Cuando entraban, la puerta se cerraba y en unos pasos más, se detenían.

—Muy bien Zafire, ya puedes abrir los ojos— decía el unicornio haciendo que la alicornio abriera los ojos lentamente para luego quedarse asombrada en el lugar donde estaba.

—Wow ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntaba la princesa al ver una gran habitación con un techo que se veía un cielo nocturno estrellado. Las paredes estaban hecho de zafiros, en el suelo era hecho de una alfombra azul larga y grande, era muy suave y una cama grande con unas sábanas con dibujos de zafiros, y huellas de gatos.

—Je, je. Estamos en una habitación que hice especialmente para ti ¿Qué te parece?— preguntaba el semental con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué me parece? Es hermoso. La verdad, te debió costar mucho hacerlo— mencionaba la yegua sin quitar su cara de asombro.

—Sí. Me costó un poco, pero lo hice por tu gran día. Je, je— decía Light y sin previo aviso, Zafire lo abrazaba poniendo su cara en su pecho con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias Light. No debiste haberte molestado— comentó emocionada mientras rompía el abrazo y caminaba por el lugar para ver la cama —Aunque ¿Me regalaste también una cama?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Je, je. Si y también que aún falta otro regalo más— decía el unicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa. La alicornio se volteaba rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes otro regalo?— preguntaba la princesa sorprendida.

—Sipi. Solo necesito que cierres los ojos e inclines tu cabeza— pedía el semental.

—… Ok— decía Zafire un poco confundida y hacía lo que le pidió. Cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza. Light se acercaba a ella y se quedaba mirando su rostro de cerca —Entonces ¿Cuál es mi regalo?— preguntaba aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Je, je. Éste linda— sin que lo esperara la yegua, recibió un beso en sus labios haciendo que abriera sus ojos de golpe quedándose impactada con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. La huella de gato que tenía en el mentón, brillaba dorado y esta vez, no parpadeaba. La alicornio empezaba poco a poco correspondiendo el beso y cerraba los ojos lentamente. Se daban un beso apasionado mientras Zafire lo abrazaba del cuello y el unicornio la abrazaba poniendo sus cascos en su lomo y hacía que la princesa se arrodille, y sus cuerpos se pegaban un poco más haciendo que el semental le sea más fácil abrazarla de la cadera — _Así está mucho mejor. Je, je—_ pensaba el unicornio aun besándola y con sus cascos pasaba por sus enormes flancos dándole caricias. La princesa ahogaba unos leves gemidos por el beso y sin previo aviso, Light se levantaba en sus dos cascos traseros levantando a la alicornio de sus flancos apretándolos mucho y daba un salto para caer encima de la cama con el unicornio encima de la alicornio, y aun así, no rompían el beso hasta que en un pequeño rato, se separaban con un hilo de saliva en sus labios para recuperar el aliento.

—Oh Light… Esto… no me esperaba este… regalo…— decía Zafire mirándolo con la cara sonrojada.

—Je, je. Sí. Hace tiempo que quería decirte lo que siento y que mejor hacerlo que en tu festival. Je, je. Porque en serio, yo te amo como no tienes idea. Eres la tercera yegua que amo en mi vida— agregaba Light también sonrojado y con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ya veo… La verdad, yo también he sentido lo mismo que tu… te amo Light…— confesaba la yegua sonriendo con un sonrojo pasando por su nariz.

—Me alegra escucharlo— decía muy alegre — ¿Sabes algo? El otro regalo, no era confesar mis sentimientos, era más bien…— pasaba su casco derecho acariciando la mejilla de la alicornio —… Que quiero que seas solamente mía— añadía con una sonrisa de lujuria.

— ¿Q-Que?... p-pero yo…— la princesa estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo y no sabía que decir —… No podemos hacerlo ahora L-Light… hay un festival… y no puedo dejarlos solos en este día que hicieron para mi…— trataba de levantarse, pero el unicornio ponía su casco en el pecho de la alicornio para que se volviera a acostarse.

—No te preocupes, mi Zafire. De igual forma, ya no te preocuparás más de tus ponis de cristal ni de tu imperio— decía el semental empezando a besarla por el cuello.

—P-p-p-pero…— Light le tapaba el hocico con su casco para que no hablara.

—No digas nada y solo disfruta de tu regalo. Je, je— decía siguiendo besándola por el cuello y con sus cascos recorrían su cuerpo. Zafire no decía nada, se dejaba llevar por las caricias que le hacía el unicornio, daba unos leves gemidos.

Pasaba sus cascos por sus alas, estiraba su ala derecha y el semental dejaba de darle besos para verlas.

—En serio, linda, tienes unas hermosas alas. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa para darle una pequeña mordida en el ala haciendo que la yegua diera un gran gemido de placer.

—L-Light… no muerdas mi ala… es muy sensible…— comentó la alicornio sin dejar de gemir por cómo se lo mordía y además que con su otro casco, acariciaba su vientre para llegar a su intimidad y lo pasaba por su entrada haciendo que la princesa quedara con la cara roja. Con su cola, apartaba el casco de Light para ocultar su intimidad y cruzaba sus cascos traseros. El unicornio sentía eso y pensaba.

— _Aaaahhhh así que te niegas ¿no? Eso ya lo veremos, linda. Je, je_ — así que bajó un poco sin soltar el ala que lo tenía en sus dientes. Con su casco derecho, agarraba el flanco derecho de Zafire y lo acariciaba hasta apretarlo, y con su otro casco, lo estiraba de forma inusual ya que llegaba al cuerno de la yegua para empezar a frotarlo haciendo que diera muchos gemidos de placer. Su cuerpo se movía un poco por el placer que recibía hasta que con la cola del semental, agarraba la cola de la princesa y lo estiraba de golpe haciendo que pegara un grito, y su cuerpo tembló un poco, sus cascos traseros se separaban dejando vía libre.

—L-Light… no me agarres de… la c-cola… — decía la alicornio mas roja de lo usual, pero sin dejar de gemir. Light dejaba de morder el ala para responder.

— ¿Por qué? Si es divertido. Je, je— mencionó el unicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa y estiraba la cola, con su cola haciendo que diera otro grito y su cadera se movía.

—Por favor… deja de hacer eso…— decía Zafire respirando algo agitada y erguía su espalda por la frotada de cuerno que le estaba dando el semental.

—Ok, ok. Je, je, je— Light soltaba su cola y se sentaba encima de la cola de la alicornio. La aludida lo miraba de reojo con cara de "¿En serio?" — ¿Qué? Dijiste que lo dejara de estirarlo, pero no dijiste que me sentara encima de tu cola. Je, je, je.

—… Espera… ¿C-cómo haces eso?...— preguntaba un poco sorprendida al ver el casco estirado del unicornio que aun frotaba su cuerno.

—Pueeees… con magia, supongo. Je, je— se excusaba el semental y frotaba más rápido el cuerno de la princesa haciendo que no parara de gemir. Zafire movía su cuerpo y pateaba sus cascos traseros a la cama hasta que un momento, daba un gran orgasmo y se quedaba callada mirando perdidamente el techo con una sonrisa. Tenía una línea amarilla en sus ojos azules, respiraba de forma agitadamente. Light soltaba el cuerno de la yegua para volver su casco a la normalidad —Je, je. Por lo visto, te gustó ¿verdad que si, Zafire? Je, je— le daba una nalgada haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido.

—S-si…— decía con un poco de dificultad. El unicornio bajaba la mirada para ver su intimidad.

—Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí. Je, je— comentó con una pequeña risa y con sus cascos, separaba más los cascos traseros dejando a simple vista su intimidad —Je, je. Qué lindo. Je, je— agregaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

—… Por favor… no lo mires tanto… — decía con la cara roja y avergonzada.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. Je, je— decía el semental riéndose un poco. Se levantaba y miraba un momento su intimidad, luego bajaba la cabeza para ver su miembro que estaba erecto —Eso pasa por tomar mucha leche, antes de hacer esto o será por otra cosa— decía con una mueca en sus labios y miraba a Zafire con una sonrisa —Entonces, dime ¿Quieres hacerlo? O sea el ñaca ñaca. Je, je— preguntaba con una pequeña risita.

—… … S-si… hazme… completamente tuya… quiero ser… tuya… — decía la yegua con una voz sugerente y una sonrisa seductora moviendo un poco su cadera.

—Je, je. Ok linda. Je, je. La verdad, hace tiempo que no hago esto— comentó Light con una sonrisa infantil. Se levantaba para luego agacharse y daba un gran salto en la cama hasta llegar al techo. La alicornio tenía los ojos como platos al ver lo que tramaba.

—Esto de seguro… me dolerá…— murmuraba la princesa. El unicornio llegaba al techo y salía silbidos de la nada, sonidos de cámaras y flash, como tomándole fotos. El semental estaba con los cascos delanteros extendidos como si fuera a darse un chapuzón en una piscina.

— ¡Allá voy!— exclamaba Light para bajar a toda velocidad. Zafire se preocupaba mucho y temblaba mucho, pero antes de que llegara, el unicornio se detenía en el aire a centímetros de meter el miembro en su intimidad. La alicornio se quedaba extrañada — ¿Qué? Creías que te lo metería de un golpe, pero bien duro ¿no? Je, je, je. Ay linda, no seas tonta ni que fuera tan extremo. Destruiría la casa si hiciera eso. Je, je— dicho eso, aterrizó encima de la princesa metiéndolo de golpe hasta muy dentro de la aludida haciendo que diera un gran grito entre placer y un poco de dolor. Le salía un poco de sangre de su flor —Vaya apretada que estas muchacha. Je, je ¿Sigo?— Zafire no decía nada, solo asentía con la cabeza y tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro —Oki dokie. Lo que la princesa pide.

Dicho eso, empezaba a penetrarla a un ritmo lento. La alicornio daba gemidos de dolor apretando sus dientes, pero luego de un rato, lo empezaba a disfrutarlo. El unicornio agarraba los enormes flancos de la yegua y se los acariciaba hasta apretarlos haciendo que diera más placer a la princesa.

— ¿Lo disfrutas, linda? Je, je— preguntaba con una sonrisa embistiéndola, pero un poco más rápido.

—…S-si… m-me g-gusta…— la princesa movía un poco su cadera. Los dos estaban sudando a montón.

—… _Creo que debí poner un aire acondicionado aquí. No hace calor aquí, pero de repente, sudamos la gota gorda. Je, je—_ pensaba el semental sudando a mares. Quería secarse la frente, pero no quería soltar los flancos de la yegua.

El ritmo de las estocadas subía más rápido haciendo que gimiera aún más Zafire y movía su cadera al mismo ritmo que Light. Uno de los cascos del unicornio, recorría todo el flanco enorme de la alicornio hasta que llegaba entre los flancos y más precisamente en…

—…Ni lo… pienses… Light Soul…— regañaba la yegua como podía mirándolo de reojo al unicornio que pensaba agarrarle la cola.

—Ok, ok. Dejaré tu cola en paz— decía el semental rodando los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa y agarraba de nuevo su enorme flanco con el casco. Seguía penetrándola más y más rápido. Se oía la cama chocándose con la pared y en el cielo estrellado, aparecía una luna iluminando la escena de acción —Oh si… Así está mucho mejor. Je, je. Como dicen, la luna es la única testigo de nuestro amor. Je, je.

Seguían por un rato hasta que Light sentía que se venía y la alicornio miraba perdidamente al cielo con la lengua afuera, sin parar de gemir.

—… Que sensación tan excitante estoy sintiendo. Je, je…— daba estocadas, penetradas, embestidas, tajos de forma muy rápida hasta que se venía dentro de Zafire haciendo que diera un fuerte gemido que se podría escucharse por todo el imperio. La princesa respiraba de forma agitada mirando aun arriba. Sus ojos tenían unas líneas amarillas en diagonal a la derecha arriba y en diagonal a la izquierda abajo como si las líneas estuvieran entrelazadas a través de sus pupilas. El semental respiraba algo agitado y sacaba su miembro de la intimidad de la alicornio. Caminaba por un lado de ella para acostarse de lado mirando a la aludida con una sonrisa mientras con un casco le acariciaba la mejilla —Je, je. Dime linda ¿Te gustó?

—… Si… me gustó…— decía Zafire con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista del cielo.

—Je, je. Me alegro… ¿Quieres otra ronda? Je, je— preguntaba Light con una sonrisa de lujuria.

 **Mientras con el oso amargado**

Creepy estaba subiendo las escaleras de la casa.

—Muy bien, ya está. Con eso ya no me molestará más el amo Soul, aunque me sigo preguntando del ¿Por qué no lo hizo eso en primer lugar? No sufriría tanto con "arreglar" a la sirvienta cada día en este miserable lugar— decía fastidiado. Llegaba encima de la escalera e iba de camino al cuarto, pero escuchaba unos ruidos fuertes en la primera puerta —Pero que escandalosos son— rodaba los ojos molesto —Alivio que solo se escucha en esta casa, porque si se escuchara este alboroto afuera, habría más metiches en el lugar. Ya suficiente tengo con batir el cerebro de Kalimi— seguía caminando y entraba a su cuarto.

 **Con Light/Dark**

El unicornio se secaba el sudor de su frente.

—Esto fue lo más divertido que hice en mi vida, aunque la verdad hice muchas cosas divertidas en mi vida. Je, je, je— se reía un poco el semental. Zafire estaba boca abajo con la cabeza de lado, tenía las alas extendidas con sus pezuñas pegadas a su cuerpo, los cascos traseros un poco separados y la cola por un lado dejando ver por completo su retaguardia. Ella miraba al vacío con una sonrisa. Light estaba con los cascos delanteros en los enormes flancos de la alicornio. Se veía que se vino también por detrás de ella —Creo que ya fue suficiente. Yo no soy de los exagerados que cuando haces sexo con una alicornio, duras como dos o tres días. Duras como 15 o 100 rondas. Duras como siglos o décadas, y todo eso. Je, je, je— decía dándole una nalgada a la princesa haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido de forma automática —Je, je. Creo que deberíamos dormir. Tengo sueño— se restregaba un ojo con su casco, brillaba su cuerno para traer la sábana y arropaba a Zafire, solo la parte de arriba de sus flancos hasta el cuello dejando los flancos al aire —Oye linda, no te molesta que use tus flancos para dormir ¿verdad? Je, je.

—… No…— decía de forma cortante la yegua.

—Oki. Gracias. Je, je— el aludido ponía la mitad de su cuerpo en los flancos de la alicornio como si fuera cama —Entonces linda ¿te gustó mi gran súper dupe ultra mega regalo? Je, je— preguntaba mientras con un casco, jugaba con la cola de la princesa.

—… Si…

—Je, je. Me alegra oír eso. Je, je… Entonceeees ¿eres toda mía?— preguntaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—… Si… soy completamente tuya… amo Soul…— decía Zafire de forma apagada.

—Je, je. Eso era lo que quería oír. Je, je— comentó Light brillando su cuerno para volver a su forma gato negro sin túnica —Oh sí. Así está mejor. Je, je— se sentaba en un flanco y lo acariciaba con una garra —Bueno linda, duérmete, lo necesitas mucho. Je, je— la alicornio al escuchar eso, obedecía y cerraba los ojos para que se quedara dormida después de un rato. El felino bostezaba y se acomodaba en el flanco enorme para luego acostarse —Je, je. Por fin, es mía. No me quería ir sin hacerla completamente mía. Je, je— agregaba con una sonrisa infantil y daba un tierno bostezo para irse a dormir.

En el mentón de la yegua, estaba la huella de gato que brillaba en amarillo hasta que empezaba a despedazarse para desaparecer por completo y aparecía de forma rápida un escrito que decía "Obtenida" para luego desaparecer también.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Y así fue como traumé a todos :v okno XD**

 **Ahí está, lo que todo el mundo esperaba XD**

 **Pude hacerlo un poco más largo, pero no quiero que sea tan extenso en esa parte lemon de una hora con 30 rondas, con 10 capítulos más, etc., etc. XD**

 **¿Qué les pareció el lemon? … Mi primer lemon en esta página :v**

 **Y por fin el siguiente capítulo, es el final para terminar esta dimensión-**

 **Bueno, eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	9. Nos fuimos

**Nos fuimos**

Ya pasó la última semana de vacaciones. En esos últimos días, no habían salido más de la casa. Dark tenía a la que siempre había querido y por eso, no hacía falta salir más hasta que ya se acabaran las vacaciones. Creepy por primera vez, podía disfrutar esos días para leer más libros y el gato no se separaba de Zafire ya que "jugaba" con ella de todo un poco.

A lo lejos del imperio de Cristal, en una colina de nieve donde se observaba perfectamente el imperio, estaba la alicornio mirando de forma pérdida a lo que antes era su hogar con una sonrisa y levitaba con su magia unas maletas. El felino estaba sentado en los flancos de la yegua y el oso estaba en la cabeza de la ex princesa mirando con fastidio el lugar.

— ¿Crees que se darán cuenta esos idiotas, ponis de cristal?— preguntaba el peluche con una ceja alzada.

—Je, je. Nop. No se darán cuenta, porque de todas formas, es como su hermana gemela. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **En el imperio de Cristal**

Cristal Ice paseaba por las calles del imperio hasta que veía a ¿Zafire? Frente a la fuente. Tenía el vestido de siempre, se acercaba a la alicornio y le decía.

—Hola amiga ¿Cómo amaneciste?— preguntaba la yegua con una sonrisa. La princesa se volteaba para ver a la poni con una sonrisa alegre.

—Pues bien, mejor que nunca. Ji, ji— daba una pequeña risita.

—Me alegro— decía Cristal y miraba a los lados —Oye amiga ¿Dónde está, Light? Ya es como una semana que no lo veo y siempre está contigo como un chicle— agregaba con un tono bromista.

—Oh. Él tuvo que irse. Sus vacaciones terminaron antes de lo previsto y bueno, tuvo que volver a su hogar— decía Zafire un poco deprimida.

—Oh, ya veo. Amiga no te desanimes, puede ser que lo veas muy pronto— intentaba la yegua de cristal subirle el ánimo con una sonrisa sincera. La alicornio le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón, amiga. Sé que volverá— decía la supuesta princesa mirando la fuente. En un momento, sus ojos cambiaban a rojos para luego volver a ser azules.

 **Con Dark, Creepy y Zafire la pérdida**

—Ok, pero ¿seguro que nadie notará que es una muñeca con solo tocarla?— preguntaba Creepy con una mueca en sus labios.

—Seguro. Hice que su cuerpo sea igual que la original, suave y más suave en sus flancos. Je, je. Es como si fuera su hermana gemela perdida que fue separada al nacer. Je, je. Puede ser malvada, porque esto es como darle un imperio a una muñeca. Además, que no recibirá ordenes mías. Así que no sé lo que le deparará el imperio de cristal. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa —Aunque puede ser que lo noten si ven que no se muere con ningún ataque en el pecho por ser una muñeca o en la cabeza. Je, je. La verdad, sabía que esa muñeca que agarré me serviría. Je, je.

—Ya veo. Bueno, vámonos. Ya quiero volver a casa— mencionaba el oso fastidiado.

—Ok, ok. Je, je— el gato chasqueaba su garra para abrir un portal frente a los tres, pero antes de pasar, decía —Creepy, una cosa ¿volviste a la normalidad a Kalimi?— preguntaba curioso.

— ¿Volverla a la normalidad?— el peluche lo miraba con cara de "¿me estás hablando en serio?" —Amo Soul, yo no vuelvo a nadie a la normalidad, porque… yo no sé hacerlo— miraba a otro lado un poco apenado.

—Ya veo ¿La dejaste fuera de servicio o que cosa?— preguntaba el felino con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

—Pueeeeees…

 **En la casa de Kalimi**

La poni estaba en el suelo con la lengua afuera y los ojos en espiral. Tenía unos chichotes en la cabeza y un bate roto a un lado.

 **Volviendo con los antagonistas**

— ¿La golpeaste en la cabeza diez veces?— preguntaba Dark sorprendido — ¿No crees que tendrá amnesia al golpearla así?

—Puede ser. De igual forma, su cerebro está muy revuelto. La taladré como ochenta mil veces. Así que terminaría igual de tonta— decía Creepy sin importancia.

—Ok y otra cosa, recogiste todos tus libros ¿verdad?— el gato lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues claro que sí. No pienso dejar mis libros por ahí, aunque era fastidioso recogerlos— decía el oso molesto.

 **Flashback**

Creepy agarraba libros de una pila de libros que estaba en el cuarto y los metía en una maleta abierta. Recogía de forma rápido, había libros en el cuarto, en el baño, en el pasillo y en la sala, estaba repleto de libros que pareciera un mar de novelas y fics. En la cocina también hasta en el cuarto especial de Dark que hizo para Zafire.

(Este oso ha leído toda la página de fanfiction XD)

 **Fin del flashback**

—Bueno, vámonos. Quiero leche y pan dulce. Je, je. Tú también quieres pan dulce ¿verdad amor? Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

—… Si, amo Soul…— habló Zafire hipnotizada sin apartar la vista del portal que tenía en frente.

—Je, je. Ok. Pues andando, linda— el felino le daba una nalgada haciendo que caminara hacia el portal moviendo sus flancos de forma seductora y Dark nos miraba con una garra despidiéndose de nosotros —Hasta luego, amigos. Nos vemos en otra dimensión. Ja, ja, ja— se reía de forma infantil y el portal se cerró cuando los tres lo habían cruzado.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Yo pensaba terminar esta dimensión en tres capítulos, peeeero yo no soy de escribir capítulos largos, pero bueno, finalmente lo terminé ¿qué pasará con Zafire? Nadie sabe, saquen sus conclusiones XD**

 **Agradezco mucho a mi amigo n1god por prestarme a sus ocs Zafire Heart y a Cristal Ice, gracias :3**

 **Bueno, la siguiente dimensión será de un capítulo de la serie o algo así y no de un fic, porque si hago otra dimensión de fic de un amigo, quedaría también largo, creo o dependiendo de lo que se me ocurra XD**

 **Las dimensiones pueden ser de Equestrias normales o anthro o humanos normales o de Equestria Girl, aunque no es mi favorito este último. Las dimensiones pueden ser tanto fics como comics de mlp o una dimensión normal de la serie para cambiar tal cosa como "ayudar" a un villano o cambiar cosas de un capitulo o hacer un final alternativo o inventarse cualquier cosa XD**

 **A mí me gusta hacer finales alternativos como ¿Qué pasaría si ese villano gana por idiota? O ¿Qué pasaría si esa poni se la lleva la corriente? Y toda esas cosas, si tienen ideas díganla, de igual forma, tengo algunas ideas para tal dimensión y fic de un amigo –te señalo— te estoy hablando a ti, si tú, no ese que está a tu lado, eres tú, tú lo sabes, yo te pedí muchas descripciones y cosas, así que ya sabes que te hablo a ti XD**

 **Como seguir escribiendo para llegar a las mil palabras y que no sea corto XD creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, creo… ah no, espera, una cosa más**

 **Para que lo sepan y no me vengan diciendo cosas, yo no he visto los capítulos de mlp desde el 14 al 26, o sea los capítulos de la última temporada que salió, en otra palabra, no he visto capítulos después de ver el capítulo de los padres de Applejack, desde ahí no sé nada más, no tengo internet, así que no los he visto y no sé si hay un nuevo villano o yo que sé, por eso que no me involucraré con esos capítulos que no he visto hasta que salga en latino, supongo y tampoco he visto la película de mlp, podría esperar que salga en la televisión, pero será en el año de la pera —_—**

 **Bueno, ya lo saben, ya saben del porque no pongo referencias o algo así de esos capítulos y no sé cómo es el final, quise verlo en el móvil, teniendo el WiFi de por ahí, pero la señal se iba y venía y le daba error al video, así que a esperar mil años XD**

 **Eso es todo, dejaré de hablar, esto es más largo que el capítulo en sí, bueno, esas son todas las explicaciones posibles y que entiendan, si alguien pregunta, díganle que mire la nota de escritor que dejó Comet, que escribió más una nota de autor que de capitulo, solo léelo y tu inteligencia subirá por 2 XD okya :v**

 **Ya estoy diciendo puros disparates, lo que faltaba :v**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, esperen… — miro el reloj de mi muñeca izquierda —ahora sí, eso es todo y bla bla bla.**

 **Si tienen preguntas o dudas, digan por pm o review y no, este fic no será otro de preguntas y retos, para eso está el otro fic con un auditorio que le gusta explotar :v así que se las respondo por pm y escucho sugerencias de cualquier cosa :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos pronto en una nueva dimensión.**


	10. Yo siempre quise ser tu eclipse solar

**Yo siempre quise ser tu eclipse solar**

En el castillo de las hermanas nobles. En una sala donde sería el lugar donde las manes 6 serán las portadoras después del discurso de Twilight. Nightmare Moon estaba esperando pacientemente hasta que la unicornio lavanda quiera activar los elementos. Hacía de todo, las tiró de un barranco, el ataque de la manticora, los arboles del miedo, el bigote horrible de la serpiente marina hasta intentaba convencer a la presumida de unirse a los Shadowbolts, pero nada.

La alicornio estaba un poco frustrada, pero solo le quedaba una cosa que hacer, aunque no sabía que perderá. Sentía como las amigas de Twilight bajaban los "elementos". Así que esperó hasta que la estudiante de Celestia quiera activarlo para tele transportarla en donde estaba.

Seguía esperando y esperando, pero no sentía nada de que use su magia. Así que se transformaba en humo para ir allá, pero cuando llegaba, estaba sorprendida y confundida a lo que veía para luego volver otra vez a ser alicornio. Lo que miraba, eran a las yeguas, las cinco estaban alejadas de la unicornio lavanda y la aludida estaba con el cuerno listo para concentrar su magia, aunque lo que la sorprendía, era que estaban como congeladas, paralizadas e inmóviles.

—Emmmm ¿Hola?— decía Nightmare Moon caminando hacia Twilight y agitaba su pezuña derecha frente a la unicornio —Que raro… Esta no será una técnica de distracción para que crea que están paralizadas para que luego me ataquen en donde menos me lo espero ¿verdad?— estaba un poco molesta, pero de repente, se escuchaba una risa.

—Je, je, je. Vaya conclusión te has sacado, Nightmare Moon. Te felicito por tu gran intuición, aunque sea erróneo lo que dijiste. Je, je, je— comentaba una voz infantil atrás de ella. La alicornio se volteaba rápido con el cuerno brillando y estaba con una expresión amenazante, pero lo que veía, la dejaba sorprendida. Observaba al gato favorito de todos, Dark Soul y se escuchaba aplausos de la nada.

— ¿Pero qué carajo?— se preguntaba la yegua mirando a todas partes para saber de dónde venía los aplausos. El felino estaba con su túnica de siempre recostado en el pedestal donde estaban antes los elementos mientras jugaba con un yoyo. Lo guardaba en su bolsillo para alzar sus garras para que se callaran los aplausos.

—Hola Moony ¿Cómo estás? Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa kawai.

—… ¿Q-Quien eres tú?— preguntaba Nightmare Moon confundida con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Soy el amigo gato de las calles. Cuando me ven se emocionan. Je, je. Bueno, soy Dark Soul y vengo a ayudarte Moony. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué?— preguntaba la alicornio extrañada. Estaba un poco perdida.

—Que no es obvio. De que tengas tu noche eterna que tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto…

 **Cinco minutos después**

—Tanto, tanto has soñado desde el día o mejor dicho, la noche que tuviste tu berrinche. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa burlona. Nightmare Moon se molestaba por lo que dijo.

— ¡Oye! Eso no fue un berrinche. Quiero que los ponis adoren mis noches— decía la alicornio extendiendo sus alas al máximo intentando intimidar.

—Je, je ¿Segura? Porque eso parecía un berrinche Moony. Je, je— se reía un poco Dark.

— ¡Que eso no es un berrinche!— exclamaba la yegua enojada —Y por cierto ¡no me llames, Moony!— gritaba enfadada.

—Por los enormes flancos de Celestia, que gritona— decía el gato con las dos garras en sus oídos. Nightmare Moon se tranquilizaba un poco.

—Bueno, gato ¿me puedes explicar cómo me ayudarás?— preguntaba seriamente y con curiosidad.

—Je, je. Ya te ayudé ¿no lo ves?— decía el felino señalando a las congeladas portadoras.

—Espera ¿tu hiciste esto?— preguntaba la alicornio sorprendida ya que no se lo creía.

—Sip. Con esto, linda— mencionaba Dark sacando de su bolsillo, un control remoto para el DVD —Solo les di pausa y se quedaron así.

—O sea ¿congelaste el tiempo con eso?— la yegua estaba muy confundida mirando el control que no entendía lo que era.

—No. La verdad, solo a estas seis yeguas que arruinaran tus planes. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿En serio? Y ¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntaba Nightmare Moon con una ceja alzada. El felino suspiraba algo frustrado.

—Muy bien. Aquí viene la explicación…— empezaba el felino a explicarle todo el capítulo 1 y 2.

 **Cinco minutos después**

—… Y así es como destruí Equestria— terminaba de contar Dark sonriendo con las garras en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Qué?— la alicornio estaba confundida por lo último que dijo.

—Je, je. Olvida eso último, pero bueno, así es lo que iba a pasar. Je, je— se reía un poco.

—Oh, ya veo…— decía solamente la yegua un poco dudosa, pero al ver a las portadoras quietas como estatuas, sonreía de forma malvada —Aunque te agradezco que hicieras esto. Je, je— se acercaba un poco a Twilight y alzaba la cabeza de la unicornio un poco arriba con la ayuda de su melena.

—Entonces ¿Qué harás con ellas? Puedes hacerle lo que quieras. Je, je— comentó el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mmmm— Nightmare Moon se quedaba pensativa —Creo que las pondré de adorno en mi castillo. En el vestíbulo o puede ser en el jardín. Je, je— se imaginaba como sería su castillo.

—Oh, qué bien… Yyyyy ¿eso es todo? O sea ¿quieres que sea así de fácil sin enfrentarlas como toda una alicornio… hembra?— preguntaba el felino con una mueca en sus labios.

—Sí. Soy gobernante, no guerrera y además, así no me canso. Je, je— decía la alicornio caminando hacia las otras que estaban un poco alejadas. Las observaba y le quitaba el sombrero a Applejack para tirarla por ahí.

—Oki, pero ¿no se te olvida algo? O sea ¿una recompensa por ayudarte y sea una victoria muy… aburrida?— preguntaba Dark mirándola con unos ojos tiernos. Nightmare Moon lo miraba un poco fastidiada y suspiraba.

—Está bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero, hilos, leche, una de estas ponis? Pero que no sea a la morada— preguntaba la alicornio curiosa.

—Je, je. No quiero naaaada de eso. Lo único que pido es un… beso— decía el gato moviendo sus cejas.

— ¿¡Queeeeee!?— gritaba la yegua impactada y sonrojada — ¿Un beso en la mejilla?— preguntaba nerviosa.

—Nop.

—Emmmm ¿En la nariz?— Nightmare Moon tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

—Nop.

— ¿En la frente?— suplicaba que sea eso.

—Nop. Si me dejaras hablar primero para decirte que quiero el beso en los labios y que sea muuuuuuuuy apasionado. Je, je— la alicornio iba a quejarse, pero el felino le mostraba el control —Niégate y las vuelvo a la normalidad para que te olvides de tus adornos de jardín— agregaba mirándola con una sonrisa desafiante.

—…— la yegua suspiraba frustrada —Está bien— se acercaba a Dark hasta estar frente a él, agachaba la cabeza aun estando sonrojada y acercaba sus labios nerviosa. El gato rodaba sus ojos por lo lenta que era. Así que agarraba sus mejillas y acercó sus labios de golpe para dar un gran beso que duraba como unos cinco o diez segundos, y se separaban para coger aire. Nightmare Moon estaba impactada con la cara roja. Se volteaba rápidamente dándole la espalda ya que no quería admitirlo, le había gustado el beso, aunque fuera un gato —Ya tienes el beso. Ahora te puedes ir… y gracias por tu ayuda. Hasta nunca— decía intentando calmar sus nervios y caminaba levitando a Twilight, y las yeguas con su magia.

—…— Dark miraba los flancos de la alicornio y con su control aun en sus garras, apretaba un botón hacia la yegua haciendo que caminara leeeeento. El gato la miraba fijamente y podía notar como movía un poco sus caderas —Mucho mejor. Je, je— apretaba otro botón para que vuelva con la velocidad normal y la veía irse. Guardaba el control en su bolsillo de la túnica, chasqueaba su garra para abrir el portal y antes de irse, nos miraban —Que puedo decir… esto fue muy decepcionante— veía el portal —Mmmmm. Creo que debí hacerlo cuando ella aún estaba en la luna… Al carajo con todo, voy a la luna, pero en otra dimensión, porque lo que yo cambié en una dimensión, queda como lo dejé. Al menos que alguien le gusta ser metiche y meterse en donde no le importa. Je, je. No, no me refiero a mí. Me refiero a otros metiches. Je, je. Bueno, sigamos con la aventura. Je, je— dicho eso, Dark saltaba al portal y se cerraba detrás de él.

 **En otra dimensión de Equestria**

 **En la luna**

Se observaba caminando a Nightmare Moon de un lado a otro en la solitaria luna. Hablaba consigo misma un poco alegre de que llegará el día y parecía una loca. A lo lejos, de donde estaba la alicornio, aparecía un portal y de ahí, salía el gato negro con un traje de astronauta aun estando en su forma felino. El portal se cerraba detrás de él y veía el solitario lugar para luego mirar a la yegua.

—La verdad, Moony necesita un psicólogo o un psiquiatra. Je, je— decía Dark con burla y se acercaba a pasos lento hacia Nightmare Moon — ¿Saben algo, lectores? Adelantaremos esta parte. Por el simple hecho, de que se asustará, me amenazará, las presentaciones, la explicación de lo que le pasará, etc., etc… Así que nos vemos al rato. Por mientras, dejo estas imágenes para que pasen el rato. Je, je— me miraba a mí riéndose de forma maliciosa. En la pantalla, se ponía de color azul con un escrito que decía:

 _Imágenes proporcionados por Dark Soul :3_

Pasaban imágenes de yeguas en posiciones seductoras. Por adelante, por detrás, de lado, sentada, acostada, en la playa, en la esquina del vago.

Había unas muy interesantes y sorprendentes, como el de Celestia. Se mostraba sus enormes flancos de lado mientras comía un pastel y miraba sorprendida a la cámara.

(Qué imagen más robada —_—).

Se veía a una imagen de Luna volando por el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa y miraba a la cámara de forma seductora. Estaba de frente, un poco diagonal a la izquierda.

(Qué imagen tan falsa —_—).

Había uno de Cadence, pero en antropomórfica. Estaba un poco de lado, como trotando. Usaba unos pantalones cortos ajustados que le resaltaban mucho la retaguardia y una blusa con mangas cortas algo ajustadas para su busto.

(Por lo menos, esta imagen hará feliz a los fanes de Cadence, creo)

Se encontraba una de Zafire en la cama boca abajo mostrando sus enormes flancos y miraba a la cámara guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa seductora.

(Y aquí vamos, presumiendo que tiene a la alicornio más sexy del mundo —u—U)

En la otra imagen, se mostraba a una pegaso roja que estaba en la cocina en dos cascos haciendo un sándwich. Estaba de espalda mostrando sus flancos y miraba a la cámara enojada con un gran sonrojo.

(¿What? ¿Pero qué carajo hace ella aquí? —u—*)

Otra imagen pasaba mostrando a una yegua terrestre de color verde que estaba sentada de lado mirando a la cámara de forma seductora con las pezuñas en su nuca como si estuviera estirándose y usaba unas medias azules.

(… … … … … … … … Emmm. Sin comentarios)

Una imagen pasaba con una draconequus sentada en un sillón. Estaba recostada con una pierna cruzada, formaba un corazón con sus garras mientras guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa seductora.

(—…— me levanto del escritorio y me alejo para mirar por la ventana para luego ver a mi pc — ¿En serio, Dark Soul? ¿¡En serio!? ¿Me estas jodiendo?— alzaba mis cascos enojado — ¿Cómo carajo tomaste esas fotos?— gruñía enojado. Me regresaba a sentarme frente al computador —Ok. Si la siguiente imagen muestra otra yegua que…)

Se mostraba otra imagen de una alicornio blanca con la melena y cola roja con una pose seductora. Estaba un poco de lado viendo el cielo, mostraba sus enormes flancos con las alas extendidas y miraba a la cámara de reojo con una sonrisa seductora hasta estaba un poco sonrojada.

(…)

(Afuera de una casa, se veía la pc rompiendo la ventana de mi cuarto)

Ya. Continuando con esto. Dark explicó todo a Nightmare Moon.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces ¿así acabaré?— preguntaba la alicornio con una ceja alzada.

—Sip. Te derrotaran así de fácil. Je, je— decía el gato con las garras en la espalda ya que aún tenía puesto el traje de astronauta.

—Oh, genial ¿Solo saldré de aquí para quedar como una idiota?— la yegua estaba frustrada.

—Sip. Así es, pero no te preocupes, tengo la solución a tus problemas. Je, je— comentó el felino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿De verdad? Dímelo— decía Nightmare Moon un poco desesperada, porque quería ganar.

—Je, je. Ok, ok— Dark chasqueaba su garra para hacer aparecer una hoja de papel y lo pasaba a la alicornio. Ella un poco extrañada, lo agarraba con su magia para empezar a leerlo, pero cuando lo leía, se sonrojaba un poco.

—P-pero ¿¡Que rayos es esto!?— gritaba Nightmare Moon mirando al gato con la cara roja.

—Je, je, je, je. La solución a tus problemas. Je, je— se reía con malicia el felino.

—Yo no pienso decir esto. Prefiero perder que decirlo— decía la alicornio indignada.

—Ay, por favor. No será nada. Solo tienes que hacer lo siguiente. Cuando estén a punto de usar los elementos, tu lees eso para así distraerlas y cuando bajen la guardia, KABOOM baby y ya habrá noche eterna para siempre. Je, je— mencionaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil. La yegua miraba la hoja de papel sonrojada.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay otra forma que hacer esto?— preguntaba Nightmare Moon para no leer ese papel.

—Sí. Es la única forma, Moony. Je, je— decía el gato con malicia. La alicornio suspiraba frustrada.

—Ok. Que más me queda y espero que funcione, porque si no…— amenazaba la yegua.

—Oye, tranquila vieja. Te aseguro que funcionará. Je, je. Ellas quedaran de piedra al escucharlo, Moony. Je, je, je— se reía el felino. Nightmare Moon aún seguía insegura.

—Ok… por cierto, no me llames ¡Moonyyyyyyyyy!— pegaba un grito la alicornio que se escuchaba por toda la solitaria luna.

 **Un rato después**

Pasó lo mismo que en los primeros capítulos de la serie. Daba su monologo, intentaba detener a las que serían las portadoras, entre otros hasta que llegaba la parte donde estaban en el castillo. Nightmare Moon se encontraba frente a las seis ponis. Twilight decía su discurso motivador e iba a empezar a flotar junto con las demás, pero la alicornio las detenía.

— ¡Esperen! Antes que hagan otra cosa más, quisiera leerles algo… por ser mis primeras archienemigas…— decía la alicornio un poco sonrojada y sacaba la hoja de papel que le dio Dark. Las seis yeguas al escuchar eso, se quedaban confundidas. La yegua se aclaraba la garganta y empezaba a leerlo en voz alta. Su cara empezaba a ponerse roja y con una voz temblorosa.

 _Cuando era una niña, yo siempre era tu sombra, yo siempre iba detrás de ti, porque…_

 _No quería apartar la vista de tus enormes flancos._

 _Desde el día que nací y te vi, quise dormir en tus flancos,_

 _Usarlos como cama._

 _No eran celos lo que sentía esa vez, era amor, yo quería ser un eclipse solar._

 _Poniendo mi cara cerca de tus nalgas,_

 _Extender las alas_

 _Y formar, el eclipse perfecto._

 _Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti, hermana._

 _Eres tan pura, tan suave y más por detrás._

 _Quería tocarlos, darles una nalgada para verlos rebotar un poco._

 _Apretarlos, jugar con ellos,_

 _Pero tú me los alejabas._

 _Quería que la mitad de tu cuerpo quedara de piedra,_

 _Mientras que tu retaguardia no._

 _Serían míos, podía usarlos como almohadas y muchas cosas más._

 _Pensaba muchas cosas en mi retorcida… mente._

 _Soy Nightmare Moon o mejor conocida como, Luna_

 _Y yo siempre quise ser tu eclipse solar._

…

 _I love you, flancos de Celestia._

Había un silencio sepulcral e incómodo, si alguien hablaba terminará explotando. Nightmare Moon tenía la cara roja como tomate al terminar de leerlo y se tapaba la cara de vergüenza con una de sus alas. Las portadoras estaban mirándola fijamente con cara de WTF y estaban algo sonrojadas.

—… Wow… Esto… quiero bromear o algo… pero no tengo nada que decir— decía Pinkie con los ojos como platos y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

—… ¿Es eso lo que pasó? … Todo el tiempo, no eran celos, sino que ¿querías tener los flancos de mi mentora para ti?— preguntaba Twilight en shock sin poder creer lo que escuchó y tenía la cara roja.

—...— la alicornio estaba avergonzada por lo que leyó, pero en eso, sentía algo en el cuello.

—Es tu oportunidad. Dale mija o le dirán a toda Equestria. Tú deberías saber, son chismosas por naturaleza. Je, je— le susurraba Dark a la yegua malvada —No quieres dejar que expandan esa información ¿verdad? Je, je.

—… No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡Por supuesto que NOOOOOOOO!— gritaba Nightmare Moon con furia haciendo que las ponis se sobresaltaran del susto y antes de que reaccionaran, la alicornio cargaba su cuerno y disparaba un gran rayo mágico que le daba a las seis, se oía un grito de dolor y cuando dejaba de brillar su cuerno, se veía a las ponis en el suelo lastimadas e inconscientes. Los elementos de la armonía estaban hechos añicos en el piso. La yegua respiraba agitada — ¿He… ganado?

—Sí, linda. Je, je. Ganaste y tienes lo que siempre has soñado. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

—… He ganado… pero a qué precio… he sido humillada… ya no tengo dignidad…— Nightmare Moon miraba la hoja de papel y lo quemaba con su magia con rabia.

—Ay, por favor, Moony. No es para tanto. De igual forma, nadie lo sabrá y además, callaste a las que serían las portadoras, aunque siguen vivas todavía. Así que tu reputación, está bien. Je, je— mencionaba el felino y le daba palmadas en su lomo mientras bajaba de ella.

—Sí, tienes razón. Nadie más lo ha escuchado ¿verdad?— decía la alicornio insegura.

—Sip. Nadie más lo escuchó ni que pusiera unas grandes cornetas o altavoces por toda Equestria para que te escuchen decir eso. Je, je— comentaba Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa —Así que calma y yo sé que querías ser su Eclipse, pero hay que superarlo. Je, je, je— se reía el gato de forma burlona.

—Grrrr— gruñía enojada Nightmare Moon y apretaba los dientes por obligarla a decir eso, aunque ella tenía la decisión de decirlo o no — ¿Sabes? Si no estuviera tan furiosa o deprimida, te desintegraría aquí mismo… Bueno, me pondré en marcha para comenzar el nuevo gobierno… creo— la alicornio empezaba a caminar con la mirada baja, aún tenía el sonrojo en su rostro y se llevaba a las ponis con su magia para hacerlas prisioneras. El felino suspiraba satisfecho.

—Ahora sí. Esto salió mejor. Je, je— decía Dark con una pequeña risita. Chasqueaba su garra para aparecer un portal y nos ven —Bueno, ahora sí. Nos vemos en otra dimensión. Je, je, je, je— se reía mientras entraba al portal y se cerraba detrás de él.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí tienen dos dimensiones en uno, aunque se trate de la misma villana XD**


	11. El día que no se fundó Equestria

**El día que no se fundó Equestria**

Después de que los windigos se habían ido, los líderes de las tres razas de los unicornios, pegasos y terrestres, salían de la cueva para poner la bandera en la tierra que sería Equestria. Los tres que los acompañaban a cada uno, se alegraban.

En el cielo, en una nube estaba sentado Dark Soul mirando como reclamaban la tierra juntos. A su lado, estaba Creepy comiendo una galleta.

—Que aburrido. No hay mucha emoción en esto— decía el gato bostezando de aburrimiento.

—Aja ¿Qué esperabas, amo Soul? Esta es la historia de Equestria. Siempre la materia de historia es aburrida, aunque este sea de ponis, sigue igual de aburrido— comentaba el oso con seriedad terminando de comer la galleta.

—Mmmmmm— el felino se quedaba pensativo viendo esos ponis felices —Déjame recordar. Esa pegaso es Hurricane, esa unicornio es Platinum y ese terrestre es Puddin… Puddinstupid, Puddinshock, Puddin… la verdad, no me acuerdo— decía rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Sí, yo tampoco. Yo sé que era Puddin algo— mencionaba el peluche fastidiado. Dark pensaba con una garra en su barbilla.

— ¿Sabes algo? Debió haber un boss final para poder reclamar estas tierras. Si la quieren, tendrán que vencerlo. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ay, no me digas ¿Harás aparecer el windigo alfa, Dios, inmortal, uno gigante que peleará con ellos para poder fundar Equestria?— preguntaba Creepy con un tono burlón.

—No seas ridículo. Yo tengo una idea mejor. Je, je— decía el gato chaqueando su garra. En la tierra, empezaba a temblar haciendo que los seis ponis se asustaran al no saber lo que pasaba. Luego un montículo aparecía en el medio de los ponis para salir de repente y mandaba a todos a volar para aparecer un enorme gusano marrón claro.

—… ¿Un gusano de arena? ¿En serio? ¿En serio, amo Soul?— el oso miraba a Dark con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué? Solo porque había windigos aquí y no gusanos, pues pensé por qué no el jefe final sea algo inesperado, impactante y que nunca estuvieron preparados para enfrentar. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa perversa. Se escuchaba gritos de miedo, observaban como el gusano se comía a la acompañante de Platinum. La unicornio con rabia, disparaba rayitos, pero fue inútil —Oh vaya, esto si es emocionante ¿verdad amigo? Je, je.

—Aja— fue lo único que dijo el peluche. Miraba como el gusano se la comía para luego arrojar algo a Dark que lo atrapaba con su garra izquierda. Estaba agarrando la cola de Platinum, más precisamente, agarraba la retaguardia de la unicornio ya que la otra mitad, se lo comió el gusano.

—Oh mira, Creepy ¿Quieres tocarlos? Je, je— el gato giraba los flancos de la yegua con la cola, salía aun sangre por donde fue "cortada".

—No gracias y además que recordé la obra de teatro donde Rarity hace de Platinum. Así que se me pasa y odié también a Platinum por ser igual de arpía que la dramática esa— decía Creepy con seriedad.

—Ok, ok. Je, je. Bueno, guardaré estos flancos para mi "mascota". Je, je— mencionó el felino chasqueando su garra para aparecer un portal frente a él, arrojaba los flancos dentro para luego cerrarse —Bueno, una menos. Solo falta la líder de los pegasos y terrestre. Je, je.

—O solo falta Hurricane. Los terrestres fueron devorados al intentar escapar— decía el oso sin dejar de ver la escena.

—Oooooohhh rayos. Me lo perdí. Je, je. Mmmmm. Por lo visto, la pegaso quiere escapar. Je, je. Y es la única sobreviviente que queda ya que no veo la acompañante de Hurricane— comentaba Dark intentando ver a la otra pegaso.

—Sip. Fue golpeada o golpeado. No sé si era chica o chico, pero se fue al carajo y se estrelló con unas filosas rocas que estaban a lo lejos y ahora el sobreviviente está escapando— explicaba el peluche.

—Sí. Ya lo veo— decía el gato mirando como Hurricane se iba volando rápidamente con impotencia, pero no se esperaba que el gusano le saliera alas y la persiguiera.

— ¿Un gusano con alas? ¿En serio?— preguntaba el oso mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué? Sería injusto que no pudiera volaaaar— mencionaba el felino haciendo aparecer unas alas al frente y se iban volando hacia arriba.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Yo me largo— decía Creepy levantándose molesto —Esto es más aburrido que la propia materia de historia y además Hurricane no sobrevivirá, fin de la historia. Corto, sencillo y para todos los niños, adolescentes y adultos que no pensaran mucho con estas cosas— agregaba el oso mirando la escena que había dejado el gusano. Había un poco de sangre en la tierra y un enorme cráter.

—Je, je, je. Sí. Bueno, vámonos, pero por lo menos, conseguí algo. Je, je— decía Dark levantándose también y se estiraba —La verdad, esto es mejor que la propia obra de teatro. Je, je… Mmmmm— estaba pensativo.

—… Ay no ¿No me digas que quieres soltar un gusano de arena en toda una obra de teatro en el día de los corazones cálidos o de la fogata o como se llame?— preguntaba Creepy fastidiado con los brazos colgando.

—No ¿Cómo crees? Je, je— el gato reía de forma travieso.

 **En otra dimensión de Equestria**

En el escenario donde hacían la obra de cómo se fundó Equestria, estaba el público mirando atentamente con Spike narrando como siempre, pero de repente, salía un gusano blanco en el medio de escenario rompiendo el suelo y lo primero que se comía fue a Rarity. Todos gritaban asustados y había pánico total en todo el lugar.

—…— Dark y Creepy estaban dentro del lugar sentados en una viga del techo. El oso miraba al gato con cara de "¿en serio?".

— ¿Qué? Esta vez, no fue un gusano del desierto, fue más bien, un gusano del invierno. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía el felino de forma infantil. El peluche rodaba sus ojos y lanzaba un bufido molesto.

—Bueno, vámonos a casa. Estos gritos dejaran sordos a cualquiera— decía Creepy mirando como Celestia y Luna combatían con el gusano, pero sus rayos mágicos no le afectaba mucho.

—Ok, ok. Je, je. Ahora si estoy satisfecho. Je, je— mencionaba Dark chasqueando su garra para abrir el portal. El oso saltaba dentro para largarse de una vez y antes de que el gato entrara, miraba el pánico. Los ponis querían salir, pero estaba bloqueada la puerta, las ventanas, la puerta trasera y el sótano, si tenían uno —Je, je. Idiotas— flotaba hacia el portal y nos miraban un momento —Si se preguntan por los potrillos del lugar, pues no deben preocuparse, están muy bien— añadía observando a los pequeños potros que estaban en los asientos inmóviles con los ojos en trance. Algunas yeguas o sementales querían sacar a los potrillos de sus asientos, pero por alguna extraña razón, no los podían sacarlos como si estuvieran pegados al asiento y antes de que uno de los ponis reaccionara, fue comido por el gusano sin prestar atención a los potros como si no existieran —Je, je. Bueno, nos vemos en otra dimensión. Je, je, je, je— se reía entrando al portal y se cerraba detrás de él dejando un caos en la obra de teatro.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Como arruinar la fundación de Equestria con un sencillo paso :v**


	12. El escuadrón suicida

**El escuadrón suicida**

En una dimensión de Equestria, se observaba en cualquier lugar del reino, unos extraños robot de cada raza de ponis, grifos, dragones, gigantes bípedos de metal, extraños vehículos terrestres y voladores. En el reino, no había ningún alma por ahí, solo robot y más robot por donde alcanzaba la vista, pero en Canterlot, el lugar estaba en ruinas y con más robot.

En el castillo de la capital, precisamente, en el salón del trono, había un extraño alicornio que tenía el pelaje rojo sangre, la crin y la cola negra como la misma oscuridad. Poseía un gran cuerno rojo puntiagudo, sus alas eran negras con forma de dragón, sus ojos de dragón rojos carmesí y su Cutie Mark era la imagen de un engranaje negro envuelto en llamas. Se reía fuerte de forma maligna que se escuchaba hasta la sala de tu casa. Frente a él, estaban siete extraños ponis que llevaban trajes de cuero tipo militar y máscaras antigás haciendo que no mostraran sus apariencias. Eran el escuadrón mortal que estaba constituido por una alicornio llamada Fire Death, un terrestre llamado Knife, una unicornio que se llamaba Fox Die, otro terrestre llamado Destroyer, una terrestre llamada Rage Red, una pegaso conocida como Dead Wing y por ultima, pero nada menos importante, una unicornio llamada Espectro.

También estaba otro poni extraño cerca del alicornio que estaba sentado en el trono, solo que llevaba unos ropajes raros entre rojo y amarillo, se llamaba Red Shord. Al lado del alicornio extraño, estaban las princesas Celestia y Luna de pie mirando a la nada teniendo unos extraños artefactos en el pecho con forma de araña con una luz roja en la parte de la espalda.

En la puerta antes de entrar al salón, se encontraba un poni marrón llamado el Doctor Wooves. Estaba a punto de entrar para detener al semental con una prueba muy decisiva para el futuro de los ponis, pero antes de que lo hiciera, era jalado de la corbata con una aura amarilla y lo alejaba de la puerta tirándolo al suelo.

—Auch ¿Qué pasó?— se preguntaba el doctor confundido, pero al alzar la vista arriba, veía unos ojos amarillos.

—Hola doctor— saludaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil. Estaba en su forma gato con la túnica morada. El poni estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Dark Soul?— el semental estaba impactado y se levantaba rápidamente para retroceder un poco — ¿Q-Que haces aquí?— preguntaba nervioso.

—Oh nada. Estoy aburrido y quise pasar a saludarlo. Je, je. Aunque qué lugar más soso. No hay ponis para que griten de emoción ni para divertirse uno. Je, je— decía el gato riéndose un poco. El doctor lo miraba extrañado.

— ¿Solo viniste para eso?

—Je, je. Por supuesto que no. No quería que tu arruines la diversión diciendo al loco ese que está al otro lado de la puerta diciendo "ve el video. Ahí está todas las declaraciones de la reina quesitos y bla bla bla"— el felino imitaba la voz del semental haciendo que lo mirara feo —Así que eso. Quédate aquí y yo resuelvo este problema a mi manera. Je, je. Una manera mejor que el arrepentimiento. Je, je.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntaba el doctor confundido.

—Para que entiendas— Dark caminaba con las garras en sus bolsillos pasando por un lado del poni —Haré que Mike razone, pero a bofetadas. A ver si se le quita la estupidez de la cabeza por andar conquistando reinos. Eso es lo mío… más bien destruir, pero es lo mismo, creo. Je, je.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No puedes hacer eso! No puedes interferir con los acontecimientos de este mundo. Crearás otra línea de tiempo— decía el doctor intentando que cambiara de opinión. El gato se detenía y miraba al poni con burla.

—Ah sí. Yo no puedo interferir este mundo u otro, u otro mundo, pero tu si ¿no? A mí no me vengas con esas mamadas, haceme el favor ¿quieres?— mencionaba el felino algo fastidiado —Porque no tomas la TARDIS y te largas de aquí. Yo tengo esto solucionaaaaaado. Así que no se preocupe. Terminará de la misma forma… creo. Je, je. Así que vete, doctorcito. Je, je— reanudaba su caminata al salón del trono.

—P-pero…— Dark se daba la media vuelta con rapidez con una expresión sombría.

—Te dije que te largues— decía con una voz espectral y sus ojos brillaban. El doctor se sobresaltaba por ese cambio de actitud y el gato seguía su camino.

—… Pero ¿matarás a Mike?— preguntaba el semental con valor mirando un poco serio al felino que se alejaba.

—No, que va. Estará más vivo que muerto. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. Je, je— decía Dark con una pequeña risa maligna. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, el poni lo detenía diciendo.

—Por favor, no mates a las princesas, si lo haces, condenarás este mundo sin gobernantes— suplicaba el doctor preocupado.

—… Je, je. No te prometo nada de nada. Dependiendo de lo que haga el alicornio. Ese será el resultado, supongo. Je, je— decía el gato mientras abría la puerta y entraba por él.

—…— el poni estaba preocupado —No me esperaba que Dark apareciera aquí ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer aquí?… Este mundo ya está perdido. Es mejor que me vaya. No creo poder ver lo que hará sin que reciba uno de sus ataques por accidente— se daba la media vuelta y se marchaba —Aunque me pregunto ¿por dónde vino? Porque no creo que llegara directamente… conmigo— se detenía frente a la salida para ver destrozos de robot por todo el camino hasta las cabezas rodando por ahí. Suspiraba un poco fastidiado —Supongo que ya mató a las portadoras ¿no?— seguía su marcha.

 **En el salón del trono**

Mike que era el alicornio extraño, estaba sentado en el trono. Paraba de reír teniendo una sonrisa malvada. Iba a empezar a hacer lo que siempre quiso al tener el control total de todo el mundo, pero de repente, se abría la puerta. Los presentes miraban allá y no veían a nadie pasar. Estaban confundidos. El alicornio podía sentir algo en la sala.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Salga y muéstrese, si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias!— amenazaba Mike. Su respuesta fue una explosión de confetis en el centro del lugar para luego aparecer Dark.

—Tan tan taaaaaan— decía el gato con las garras arriba.

—… ¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Qué hace un gato aquí?— preguntaba Red Shord confundido e incrédulo.

—Ay broma, este lugar es público, sino dígaselo a las princesas— decía el felino señalando a Celestia y a Luna que no tenían reacción alguna — ¿Vieron? Con sus caras de bobas, lo dicen todo. Je, je, je.

—Lo que faltaba, ahora un gato que habla me quiere impedir mi triunfo— comentaba Mike de forma burlón.

—Oye ¿Cómo sabes que vengo a impedirlo y "salvar" Equestria de tu locura por una estupidez?— preguntaba Dark con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Pues, porque no eres un robot como los otros y además, no me interesa robotizar a un gato. Lo único que hará es arañar las cortinas— decía el alicornio con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Cómo dices?— el gato se sentía ofendido con una garra en su pecho.

—Lo que escuchaste, gato. Escuadrón Mortal, desháganse de la peste— ordenaba el semental a los siete robot.

—Claro, amo Mike. Con gusto nos desharemos de la peste— decía Fire Death de forma sádica.

—… _Me están subestimando… otra vez—_ pensaba fastidiado. De repente, escuchaba un sonido.

—Je, je. Gato hacer boom— decía Destroyer con una bazooka en los cascos y disparaba hacia Dark sin más.

— ¡Destroyer, como se te ocurre disparar esa cosa dentro!— exclamaba Fox Die molesta. El gato no se movía del sitio, solo giraba sus ojos en la dirección del disparo.

—Wow. Qué lindo ¿Ese es mi regalo? Vaya, no sabía que era mi cumpleaños. Je, je. Que amable, pero no me gusta. Prefiero que me regalen una yegua o leche. Así que te lo devuelvo con todo y envoltura. Je, je— comentaba el felino con burla y alzaba su garra derecha — ¡Carta trampa activada, cilindros mágicos!— exclamaba y una extraña carta roja aparecía frente de él para luego desaparecer y aparecía en su lugar, dos cilindros. El disparo pasaba por uno de los dos cilindros para salir por el otro e iba en dirección al semental robot que lo disparó.

El escuadrón al ver que se dirigían hacia ellos, se quitaban de ahí, pero Destroyer estaba en el mismo sitio mirando como su propio disparo llegaba hacia él metiéndose en la bazooka.

— ¿Yo hacer boom?— se producía una gran explosión. Cuando el humo se disipaba, dejaba ver solo piezas del robot y su cabeza, antes de apagarse decía —Odio gato— sus ojos se apagaban. Mike ni se inmutaba por la explosión, solo estaba en el asiento un poco sorprendido, pero no decía nada. Seguía mirando con seriedad, aunque apretaba un poco sus dientes.

Por la explosión, salió volando el escuadrón. Fire Death se levantaba y miraba la cabeza de Destroyer.

—Pero que idiota— decía Fox Die que se había levantado y con un rifle en sus pezuñas —Le enseñaré como se debe exterminar una plaga— apuntaba con el rifle a Dark usando su "magia". El gato no se movía del lugar y la unicornio aprovechaba eso para dispararle dándole en todo el pecho al felino que se echaba un poco atrás sin caerse.

—Aaaahhhh. Poninidad. Oh. Que horrible dolor. Me muero… me muero… me muerooooo— decía Dark cayendo al suelo de espalda de forma dramático y una flor aparecía en el pecho.

—Je. No costó mucho matar a la alimaña— comentaba la francotiradora satisfecha de haber matado al gato, pero de repente, escuchaba una risa haciendo que quedara sorprendida. El felino se levantaba como si nada — ¿¡Cómo puedes seguir con vida!? Si te di directo al pecho— estaba incrédula.

—Je, je. Pues por esto— decía Dark abriendo su túnica y dejaba ver que tenía puesto un chaleco antibalas —Nunca salgas sin ellos. Je, je, je— cerraba su túnica. La unicornio un poco calmada, apuntaba con su rifle hacia el aludido y le disparaba en toda la frente haciendo que fuera su cabeza para atrás, pero volvía a la posición original con una sonrisa burlona y ponía sus garra en la cabeza para quitarse un casco camuflado haciendo parecer que no tuviera casco —Je, je. Un casco de seguridad para estar seguro. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se ponía otra vez el casco y se empezaba a reír de la robot.

—Grrrrr ¡Ahora verás!— gritaba Fox Die enojada y empezaba a disparar, disparar y disparar con su rifle. El gato veía eso y con una garrita de su garra derecha mientras tenía la otra garra en su bolsillo, detenía todas las balas que disparaba. La unicornio no dejaba de disparar como lunática.

— ¿Eso es todo? Haz otra cosa diferente, comooooo esto— decía el felino quitándose del medio de las balas para que impactaran en el "aire". Aparecía Espectro que se había camuflado, estaba en posición de atacarlo por la espada con una cuchilla, pero ahora estaba llena de hoyos por todo su cuerpo robótico hasta en la cabeza y caía al suelo echando chispas —Ooooohhh. Eso lo llamo ser una mala amiga. Ja, ja, ja, ja— Fox Die dejaba de disparar para mirar sorprendida como la había llenado de hoyos a su propia compañera. Se ponía furiosa e iba a disparar, pero Dark hacía aparecer con un chasquido un tapón en el huequito del rifle. La unicornio apretaba el gatillo y no entendía, porque no disparaba, pero miró la razón.

—… Oh no— se producía una fuerte explosión. El rifle había disparado en el sentido contrario haciendo pedazo su cabeza y el cuello. Su cuerpo caía al suelo con un gran sonido de metal, echaba chispas. Fire Death estaba sorprendida de que destruyera a la mejor francotiradora del escuadrón. Knife aparecía frente al gato de golpe ya que había ido hacia él mientras estaba distraído con Fox, pero antes de que le diera con la katana que desenfundó, el felino lo bloqueaba con una espada de juguete. Era muy colorido como si fuera hecho con bloques de lego. El terrestre estaba sorprendido por un momento para luego empezar a dar tajos diestra y siniestra de forma veloz, pero el gato los bloqueaba como si nada.

Dead Wing aprovechaba que Dark estaba distraído con Knife. Así que rápidamente, volaba a una velocidad abismal para estar detrás del gato en un segundo cerca del techo teniendo listo sus cuchillas que tenía en sus pezuñas y de sus alas también, volaba hacia el gato a una velocidad anormal, pero antes de que lo tocara, en la sombra del felino, salía una garra un poco grande hecho de sombra atrapando a la pegaso de su lomo e inmovilizando sus alas en el último segundo. Las cuchillas estaban a centímetros de la espalda del gatuno.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?— se preguntaba Dead confundida. Dark le respondía sin dejar de bloquear los ataques de Knife.

—Je, je. Él es Shadow. Es un poco tímido y solo te quiere saludar. Shadow, dale el saludo que practicamos. Je, je— la garra bajaba como metiéndose en la sombra haciendo que la pegaso se estrellara con fuerza en el suelo, pero ahí no terminaba, la garra salía elevándose con su "prisionera" para estrellarla en el suelo de nuevo y así estaba, estrellándola contra el suelo de forma rápida y veloz, a la robot le salían tuercas, aceite, un casco hasta que la garra se detenía para elevarse al techo. Dead tenía un corto circuito y la garra bajaba de golpe a una velocidad brutal hasta que la estrellaba al suelo destruyéndola por completo, y su cabeza quedaba rodando por ahí. La garra se ocultaba nuevamente en la sombra del gato.

Red Shord que estaba al lado de Mike, estaba impactado.

— _No puede ser. Era la robot más veloz del escuadrón y la detuvo como si nada—_ pensaba sin poder creerlo.

—Je, je. Sigues tu calladito— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona para desaparecer antes sus ojos. Knife miraba alrededor con la guardia en alto, pero Rage Red miraba algo que la alarmaba.

— ¡Knife, arriba de ti!— el terrestre escuchaba eso y veía arriba para ver al gato con la espada en alto.

— ¡Gamer Over… espada ninja!

La pantalla cambiaba a uno como si fuera una pared negra con los bordes dorados y estaba tallado en el centro, una cara de un gato, pero tenía una máscara ninja y una katana al lado. Había un escrito en mayúscula debajo de la cara con letras hechas de computadora y una palabra en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

 **.**

 **ESPADA NINJA**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El lugar, cambiaba a un bosque de noche con la luna en alto. Knife miraba alrededor confundido, pero algo le llamaba la atención y era que delante de él, estaba Dark en su forma gato con un traje de ninja negro con una katana. Se veía su reflejo en el filo y lo agarraba con sus garras.

—…— el felino no decía nada. El lugar era silencioso y los dos estaban en guardia, pero antes de que se diera cuenta el robot, el gato aparecía por detrás de él dándole la espalda al poni robot y enfundaba su espada en la funda que tenía en la cintura —Fuiste un gran y decepcionante espadachín. No mereces estar… encendido— mientras lo decía, el cuerpo de Knife aparecía líneas por todos lados como cuadritos —Ni mereces estar completo. Je, je— el cuerpo del robot, caía al suelo hecho pedacitos. El lugar cambiaba otra vez al salón del trono. Fire Death no se podía creer que cinco de sus compañeros fueron destruidos como si nada. Mike estaba sorprendido y empezaba a enojarse. El gato bostezaba —Oye Rage ¿Qué haces con tu vida? ¿Me tratarás de envenenar con tus estupideces?— agregaba Dark estando frente de ella con un chasquido.

La terrestre se sobresaltaba del susto. Había ido detrás de él por un par de metros para atacarlo con un puñal venenoso, pero no se esperaba que se diera cuenta tan rápido.

—Siempre he querido saber que tiene en una robot venenosa ¿Me dejas ver?— preguntaba el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa y antes de que respondiera, el felino le atravesó su pecho con la garra. Rage estaba impactada y Dark sacaba la garra para verlo —Mmmmm. Nada por aquí— aparecía a un lado de ella para atravesar su lomo —Nada por acá— reaparecía ahora por detrás de ella. Con sus garras, le agarraba sus flancos y la partió en dos para luego tirar al suelo sus mitades —Y nada por ahí, ni siquiera tenía el hueco de siempre— decía decepcionado para luego mirar a Fire Death que estaba temblando —Je, je. Solo quedas tú. Vaya, te quedaste muuuuuuy solita. Je, je.

—Tu… ¡te voy a carbonizaaaaaaaar!— gritaba furiosa. Las alas que tenía en su lomo, crecía por estar hecho de fuego y volaba hacia arriba para lanzar una bola de fuego con su cuerno. Dark desaparecía con un chasquido para aparecer a otro lado esquivando la bola de fuego que se estrelló en el suelo.

— ¿Eres lenta o eres ciega, o eres las dos cosas? Hasta mi abuelita tiene mejor puntería que tú. Ja, ja, ja— se reía el gato de forma burlona. La alicornio empezaba a disparar bolas de fuego con furia, pero el felino los esquivaba con rapidez. Fire cargaba su cuerno para disparar una gran lanzallamas. Dark se quedaba en el sitio viendo cómo se acercaba el fuego hacia él y recibía el ataque para ser cubierto por las ardientes llamas.

— ¿¡Qué te pareció eso, desgraciado!? ¡Oh claro! ¡No puedes hablar! ¡Eres un gato rostizado! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!— se reía la robot de forma sádica, pero de repente, su risa paraba en seco al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

—Mija, te estas incendiando. Déjame apagar las velas— decía el gato de forma infantil aspirando una bocanada de aire. La alicornio giraba su cabeza impactada al verlo detrás de ella, no le daba tiempo de reaccionar ya que el felino soplaba apagando las alas de Fire.

— ¡Aaaahhh!— gritaba la alicornio cayendo de forma violenta al suelo. Se levantaba lentamente y caía un poco de aceite de su hocico —Eres un…— estaba furiosa.

—Awwww. Te apagué tus alitas. Que lastima. Déjame apagar tu cuerpo que aun sigues ardiente nena, aunque no vea tu cuerpo. Je, je, je— decía Dark poniéndose en el suelo — ¡Game Over… fuego extinguido!

La pantalla cambiaba a una pared rojo con los bordes azules y estaba tallado en el centro, una sirena de un camión de bomberos que sonaba de fondo.

 **.**

 **FUEGO EXTINGUIDO**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El lugar cambiaba nuevamente, Fire Death miraba alrededor confundida y se daba cuenta que estaba dentro de un edificio en llamas, y estaba en el cuarto o quinto piso.

— ¿Pero que dem…?— no sabía lo que pasaba, pero de repente, se escuchaba una sirena de bombero. Veía el camión que se acercaba al edificio para estacionarse cerca de ahí y se bajaban como cinco Dark Soul con uniformes de bomberos.

— ¡Rápido muchachos, una chica nos necesita!— exclamaba uno de ellos con autoridad.

— ¡Pongan la manguera!— gritaba otro. Uno de los gatos, conectaba la manguera a un hidrante. Los cinco agarraban la manguera y apuntaban arriba, donde estaba la robot que se ponía nerviosa.

—Creo que yo me…— se daba la media vuelta para apartarse de la ventana, pero antes de que lo hiciera, escuchaba un grito.

— ¡AGUA!— y entraba un chorro de agua por la ventana dándole de lleno a la yegua robot haciendo que diera un grito. Se apagaba el fuego del edificio y salía agua por la ventana hasta el techo fue expulsado para arriba como si fuera un geiser, y una Fire Death que salía por una ventana rodando por el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba oxidado y ya no se movía más —Listo. Apagamos a la ardiente. Je, je, je— los cinco se reían para darse un choque de garras y todo desaparecía para verse de nuevo el salón del trono.

Mike miraba a sus robots destrozados. Fueron humillados por un gato, por un solo gato. Red Shord estaba impactado.

— _No puede ser. Este tipo es demasiado fuerte. No sé si es un gato u otra cosa y creo que es más fuerte que Mike… Je, je. Creo que si me uno a él, me podré salvar de ser destruido como ellos—_ pensaba Red con una sonrisa perversa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Dark que lo miraba desde el centro del salón del trono.

— ¿Sabes qué? Yo ni me molestaré en hablar contigo, ni siquiera te golpearé. Me caes mal, muy mal. Así que bueno, te tiraré el ataque especial y listo— decía el gato con una sonrisa maligna.

— ¿Qué?— el robot no entendía lo que decía.

— ¡Game Over… chatarrero!

La pantalla cambiaba a una pared de metal oxidado y estaba tallado en el centro, un cubo hecho con chatarras.

 **.**

 **CHATARRERO**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

Ahora el lugar, era un depósito de chatarra, con carros, autos y entre otros por todo el lugar. Red Shord no entendía lo que pasaba, pero de repente, su cuerpo era suspendido para estrellarse con un enorme imán redondo por uno de esos vehículos grandes amarillos. Dark estaba montado con un casco amarillo en la cabeza y controlaba la máquina.

— ¿Qué sucede?— se preguntaba mientras se intentaba soltarse, pero era inútil.

—Las chatarras como tú— movía el imán hacia la aplastadora —Merece ser aplastado— desactivaba el imán haciendo que el robot cayera dentro duramente. Se levantaba para luego recibir un golpe de algo haciendo que vaya al suelo de nuevo. Antes de que se levantara, miraba lo que le arrojó y era el cuerpo oxidado de Fire —Je, je. Ella te acompañará, igual que esta, estos pedacitos y ésta también— arrojaba los destrozos que quedaban del escuadrón. La parte de arriba de la aplastadora se cerraba como si fuera un techo plegable. El semental robot se levantaba confundido hasta que oía un sonido. Afuera, a lo lejos, se observaba el gato con un control remoto de un botón rojo en su garra. Sonreía de forma maligna y lo apretaba.

Se escuchaba un ruido estrepitoso en la aplastadora para luego escucharse como aplastaba de forma rápida. Se oía el metal siendo aplastado hasta que se detenía. El techo se abría para luego escupir algo de la aplastadora que salía volando y aterrizaba frente al felino escuchándose una musiquita de game over de súper Mario. Era una silla de metal compuesta por las partes de los robot. Los apoyabrazos eran de unos cascos traseros y el asiento era unos flancos, las patas de la silla era de cuatro cascos, el espaldar era de un lomo y arriba del espaldar, estaba una cabeza de robot, era de Red Shord. El lugar volvía a la normalidad y Dark se sentaba en la silla mirando de forma burlona a Mike que estaba furioso.

—Entonceeeeees ¿vendrás a pelear o me enviarás a las princesas para que peleen en tu lugar, niñito?— preguntaba el felino con una sonrisa perversa apoyando su codo en el "apoyabrazos" y ponía su garra a un lado de su cabeza para apoyarse. El alicornio estaba furioso al ver como un simple gato destruyó sus creaciones, sus robots.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Dimensión de Equestria del fic: Camino a la venganza (escrito por: Silverwolf850)**

 **Los ocs Mike, Red Shord y el escuadrón mortal le pertenece a mi amigo Silverwolf850, gracias por prestármelos :3**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	13. Una tunda a un malcriado

**Una tunda a un malcriado**

Mike estaba sentado mirando con furia al gato que destruyó a los robots como si fueran basura, se levantaba y gritaba con rabia.

— ¿¡Te atreves a desafiarme y arruinar mi triunfo!? ¿¡Te atreves a desafiar a un Dioooooos!?— gritaba haciendo eco en el lugar. Las princesas que estaba a su lado ni se inmutaba. Dark rodaba los ojos fastidiado.

—Otro que se cree Dios hasta cuando estas dimensiones dejaran eso de que los villanos se creen dioses. Es que en serio, es una estupidez o sea, fuiste por el amuleto del infinito de no sé dónde salió y ya te reclamas un Dios. Estos potrillos de ahora se creen gracioso— decía el felino pasando su garra en su cara mientras seguía sentado en la silla que hizo con las partes de los robot.

— ¿¡Te estas burlando de mí!?— gritaba el alicornio furioso.

—No que va. Me burlo de las diosas del sol y la luna o sea a las princesas que son ahora ¿tus esclavas? Ya que parecen que tienen una araña radioactiva en sus pechos, aunque me pregunto, no sería mejor en el cerebro que en el pecho. Solo le quitarás las pulsaciones del corazón o acaso ¿eres idiota? Crees que el cerebro está en el pecho. Je, je— decía Dark con un tono burlón, bromista, sarcasmo, todo en uno hasta se reía en su cara. Mike apretaba sus dientes por cómo se burlaba.

— ¡Ya basta!— gritaba furioso y empezaba a brillar su cuerno —Tengo poderes de un Dios y todos me deben adorar o si no, lo desaparezco de este mundo— el gato en vez de preocuparse, bostezaba con aburrimiento.

— ¿Adorarte? Pfff. Prefiero adorar los enormes flancos de Celestia que a ti, porque ella reclama que la nalgueen, pero tu reclamas que te nalgueen, pero de la tunda por mal comportamiento y yo reclamo un pan dulce— el alicornio estaba rojo de ira y apretaba sus dientes — ¿Qué? Se enojó el nene. Je, je. Entonces ¿me harás desaparecer, pulverizar, tirarme de un edificio y bla bla bla con tu cono que tienes en la cabeza?— preguntaba con un tono bromista.

—Grrrrr. Ese será el último chiste que harás, estúpido gato— decía Mike furioso. Su cuerno brillaba con intensidad para hacer el hechizo, pero antes de que hiciera algo, el felino ya estaba frente de él flotando cerca de su cara sorprendiéndolo.

—Y este será el primer grito que harás, niñito— mencionó con una sonrisa perturbadora y antes de que reaccionara, Dark le daba una bofetada en la mejilla derecha mandándolo a volar haciendo que rompiera la pared y cayera en las calles de Canterlot dejando un cráter, y se veía un brillo dentro del cráter. El gato flotaba saliendo del castillo y aterrizaba frente al cráter. Caminaba para ver lo que había dentro y se sorprendía un poco al mirar que su cuerpo era rojo sangre, crin larga negra, cuerno rojo puntiagudo, alas de dragón negras como la oscuridad, ojos rojos de dragón, pero la diferencia, era que es un potrillo —A la broma, lo volví chaparro de un golpe, ésta garra es ¡poderosa!— alzaba su garra que golpeó a Mike y lo iluminaba una luz de la nada para oírse también un coro. El potro se levantaba furioso, pero en eso, se quedaba un poco confundido, porque su vista era baja hasta que se daba cuenta al verse los cascos. Había vuelto a su forma antes de obtener ese poder de convertirse en adulto.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy otra vez así?— no entendía lo que pasaba. Dark lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y perversa.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeñín? ¿Ya te aburriste de la pubertad? Je, je— el potro lo miraba enojado.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste!? Esto no tiene lógica ¿Cómo una bofetada, me quitó el poder infinito?— exclamaba enojado. El gato alzaba sus hombros.

—No sé. Será por esto— decía el felino sacando del bolsillo, un extraño amuleto con forma redondeada con una gema azul oscuro en el centro y alrededor de él, tres círculos de distintos colores, azul, rojo y gris —Ta dan— Mike estaba impactado.

— ¿C-cómo?— preguntaba sin poder creerlo.

—No lo sé. Será porque desgarré tu alma malvada de los pubertos para que seas el chaparrito adorable que todos quieren. Je, je. Ah no, espera, eso es cuando seas blanquito y no rojito. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía Dark y guardaba el amuleto en su bolsillo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Regrésame eso o sino…!— amenazaba el potrillo furioso.

—Lo siento pequeñín, pero este amuleto está confiscado. Un pequeñín como tú no debe jugar con esto. Es peligroso para tu salud y mente. Je, je— comentaba el gato con una sonrisa infantil. Mike apretaba sus dientes y daba un grito de rabia para luego aparecer frente del felino con una tele transportación para darle un puñetazo, pero ladeaba su cabeza a un lado esquivando su ataque —Pero que leeento— tenía su típica sonrisa que irritaba al potro que empezaba a darle puñetazos a diestra y a siniestra, pero Dark lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, aunque después desaparecía de su vista. El alicornio miraba alrededor para buscarlo con la vista hasta que escuchaba una voz detrás de él —¿Sabes? Te voy a dar una tunda para que respetes a tus mayores para que no estés de peleón y para que no andes jugando con cosas peligrosas— suspiraba fastidiado —Tus padres si son unos irresponsable— con un chasquido, aparecía una tabla en su garra, antes de que Mike reaccionara, recibía un fuerte, doloroso, horrible golpe en los flancos haciendo que saltara de dolor agarrándose sus flancos y caía al suelo sobándoselos que estaban más rojos, aunque su pelaje no se notaba.

—Auch. Eso sí que duele— decía el potro quejándose de dolor de su retaguardia.

—Pero tendrás más dolor por andar jugando a la pubertad— mencionaba Dark con seriedad teniendo la tabla en sus garras. El alicornio se volteaba mirándolo con furia, empezaba a lanzar bolas de fuego con su magia, pero el gato los esquivaba con facilidad haciendo que se estrellaran en las casas en ruinas haciendo que iniciara un incendio. Mike gruñía enojado.

—Veamos si sales de esta— el alicornio hacía brillar su cuerno para hacer que el lugar donde estaba el felino parado, apareciera bajo un círculo rojo. El aludido miraba abajo con una ceja alzada, pero luego aparecía un enorme chorro de lava que salió del suelo como una columna en donde estaba Dark. El alicornio sonreía de forma sádica —Ja, ja, ja. Te lo mereces, estúpido gato. Por meterte en mí triunfo. Ja, ja, ja— se reía fuerte, pero dejaba de reír de golpe al escuchar una voz detrás de él haciendo que se le helara la sangre.

—La verdad, me hubieras rostizado, pero como eres tan pendejo que celebras antes de tiempo, pues estoy aquí… imbécil. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa infantil para luego darle tres tablazos en esas nalguitas haciendo que gritara de dolor —A mí nadie me falta el respeto, jovencito. A mí no me gusta maltratar potrillos, peeero como tú eres un malcriado, te trataré como tal, darte unas tundas— agregaba dando con la tabla a su otra garra. Mike se sobaba sus flancos. Furioso iba a atacarlo, pero al voltearse, no estaba dejándolo impactado. Lo buscaba con su mirada, solo para recibir otro tablazo, pero fue más fuerte.

— ¡Aaaaahhhhhh!— gritaba de dolor el potrillo al recibir otra tunda en su retaguardia. Se volteaba furioso, pero no estaba otra vez — ¡Déjate de esconderte, desgraciado!— daba un grito de rabia.

—A mí nadie me grita y más un mocoso como tú— y otro tablazo, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y muchos tablazos voladores (imagínense que son chanclas, pero en tablas XD). Mike gritaba de dolor —No puedo creer que te esté venciéndote con una tabla. Je, je— se reía de forma burlón. El alicornio se sobaba sus flancos y se quejaba de dolor.

— _Nunca me dieron una tunda de esta forma. Ya sé cómo se siente eso—_ pensaba el potro molesto.

—Je, je. Creo que es hora de rebajar el nivel. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa perversa. Mike lo miraba aun estando de espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?— preguntaba confundido.

—Pues, esto. Je, je… ¡Game Over… el tablazo mayor!

La pantalla cambiaba a una pared dorada que era muy brillante y estaba tallado en el centro, una tabla.

 **.**

 **EL TABLAZO MAYOR**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El lugar cambiaba a un desierto. El potro miraba a todos lados confundido, pero no había nada, solo arena. De repente, a lo lejos como si fuera un sol saliendo por el horizonte, se elevaba una tabla giganteeeeeeeeezco que era más grande que un planeta. El alicornio estaba flipando, sudaba a mares y se tapaba los flancos con sus cascos delanteros.

— ¡Yo soy el Dios de las tablas, yo soy el que da tundas a esos niños y potrillos malcriados, especialmente tú, Mike Bluer! ¡Tú te mereces la máxima tunda de todos los tiempos!— exclamaba la "tabla" con un eco. Se echaba para atrás.

—… Madre mía. Esto tiene que ser una broma— decía el alicornio nervioso, aun así, brillaba con su cuerno para disparar a la tabla unas bolas de fuego, pero ni lo alcanzaba ninguno. Luego veía como se movía a una velocidad de miedo que aplastaba a Mike sin darle tiempo a nada. El tablazo daba tan duro al suelo que dejaba un cráter enorme que se escuchaba por todo el desierto hasta tembló.

El lugar volvía a ser Canterlot. Dark tenía aun la tabla en sus garras y observaba con una sonrisa de satisfecho al ver que frente de él, estaba el enorme cráter en el centro de la capital. Mike había quedado apachurrado, pero aun movía sus cascos, se levantaba lentamente adolorido y tambaleada.

—…. T-tu p-pagaras por e-esto…— decía con dificultad el potrillo.

—Mmmmmm ¿Seguro? Entonces ¿Por qué estas negro? Je, je— preguntaba el felino con una pequeña risita burlona. Mike al escuchar eso, se impactaba.

— ¿Q-que?— el potrillo se miraba los cascos para ver que había regresado a ser un potro con el pelaje negro con la crin negra y tenía un cuerno rojo. Además de los moretones y un traserito rojo. Ahora si se veía la tunda que le había dado —No puede ser verdad… ¡Esto es una m**dita broma!— gritaba furioso.

—Je, je, je. Vaya, el nene se enojó, porque le quité su metamorfosis rojito. Ay pobrecito. Je, je, je— decía Dark fingiendo lastima. Mike se enfurecía más que nunca y gritaba con fuerza a su comunicador que tenía en uno de sus cascos delanteros.

— ¡Tele transporta a todas las princesas aquí en donde estoy, a mi reina también y que venga también las princesas Celestia y Luna!— gritaba el unicornio furioso. De repente, aparecían algunas alicornios detrás de él. Celestia y Luna volaban desde su castillo hacia el potro, y se ponían a su lado inmóviles. Estaban Twilight, la reina Chrysalis, Cadence, la princesa Aurora del reino helado que era una alicornio de pelaje azul claro, crin y cola rubia, ojos azules y cutie mark de un copo de nieve, la princesa Diana del reino Zerzura, era una yegua alicornio de pelaje verde claro, crin castaño, ojos marrones, cutie mark de un árbol frondoso, la princesa Sheena del reino guerrero, era una yegua alicornio de pelaje marrón claro, crin larga rubia dorada, ojos verdes, cutie mark de una espada dorada. Y todas tenían esa araña de metal en sus pechos.

—Vaya mijo, te trajiste al club completo de las princesas sexis del mundo. Je, je. Entonces ¿jugarás a las ligas mayores? Wow. Que shido wey— decía el felino con un tono bromista y sin dejar de sonreír algo que ya le enfurecía a Mike.

—Te voy a quitar esa sonrisa de tu cara— comentó el unicornio con una expresión de ira.

—Pues, adelante mijo. Tírame a tus sexys princesas y espero que tengan unos buenos flancos para darle bien duro. Je, je, je— se reía de forma burlona.

—Grrrr— gruñía furioso. Miraba a las princesa y a la reina Chrysalis — ¡Todas ustedes acaben con él y háganlo trizas!— gritaba con una furia contra el gato.

—Sí, amo Mike— decían de forma automática las yeguas.

—Vaya berrinche de la historia, más que el de Luna. Ja, ja, ja— se reía Dark para luego ver como todas volaban hacia él con sus cuernos brillando. El gato despreocupado, metía una de sus garras en el bolsillo mientras aun sujetaba con su otra garra la tabla y se lo ponía en un hombro como si fuera una espada —Vamos a ver que tienen los flancos más firmes y enormes de este mundo, porque las haré rebotar, pero del dolor que les daré que no se sentaran en ochenta mil años. Je, je— sonreía de forma perversa mientras se acercaban el club de las princesas hacia él.

Continuará.

* * *

 **¿Cómo quitar la evolución de Mike fácil, rápido, sencillo y para toda la familia? :v**


	14. Una de las princesas, es la ganadora

**Una de las princesas, es la ganadora**

Las princesas y la reina estaban con el cuerno brillando yendo hacia Dark de forma hipnotizadas. El gato solo las miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

—Es hora de darles hasta por debajo de la lengua. Je, je— decía el felino y desaparecía del lugar antes de que recibiera sus rayos mágicos, una planta con espina y una espada que impactaban todas a la vez en el suelo. Las princesas se detenían de golpe y miraban alrededor con sus miradas vacías mientras volaban, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Celestia fue recibida con un gran fuerte y atroz golpe en su enorme trasero real con la tabla, pero de hierro y la enviaba haciendo que se chocara con Luna, y se estrellaran en el suelo. Cadence disparaba un rayo de cristal, aunque el gato rápidamente lo bloqueaba con su tabla. Twilight volaba rápidamente hacia él por un lado como queriendo clavarle el cuerno y por el otro lado, iba Sheena agarrando una espada con su magia que estaba yendo hacia el aludido para darle una estocada —Vaya, vaya. Je, je. Twilight ¿Por qué no recibes el regalo de tu cuñada? Está genial— dicho eso, el felino inclinaba un poco la tabla para que el rayo de la princesa del amor siguiera su curso como si estuviera siendo reflejado por un espejo hacia la yegua de la amistad dándole de lleno en toda la cara mandándola a volar y daba vueltas en el cielo, desaparecía Dark para esquivar el tajo de la alicornio guerrera.

El gato aparecía a un lado de Twilight que seguía girando sin parar.

—Oye, déjame ayudarte. Je, je— decía el felino con la tabla de hierro para darle en toda la nuca haciendo que se detuviera y casi le sacaba los ojos por la tabla. Luego empezaba a golpear su cabeza de forma veloz rompiéndole la nariz, los dientes, el cuerno hasta que le daba un tablazo en el pecho rompiendo la araña robótica haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo con fuerza, pero cayó de cabeza teniendo la mitad del cuerpo fuera del pequeño cráter que pareciera que se hubiera tragado la parte delantera de la princesa de la amistad. Dark con una sonrisa perversa, chasqueaba su garra para que el pequeño hueco se cerrara con fuerza aplastando la mitad del cuerpo de la alicornio lavanda —Ups. Creo que me dejé llevar. Je, je— se rascaba detrás de la cabeza apenado —Bueno, una menos, falta…— se echó a un lado en el cielo para esquivar un rayo de hielo —… Muchas más, me da flojera contar. Je, je— miraba a la princesa Aurora que iba hacia él volando junta con Chrysalis, que disparaban rayos verdes y de hielo. El gato los esquivaba volando por el cielo —Mmmmmmm— observaba pensativo la tabla de hierro que tenía en su garra derecha, pero de repente, miraba al frente a Luna y a Celestia que volaban hacia el felino brillando sus cuernos con intensidad.

El aludido seguía su curso hacia las princesas de Equestria, iban a disparar, pero Dark daba una sonrisa maliciosa y lanzaba la tabla hacia la princesa del sol mientras se echaba a un lado para esquivar un rayo de hielo. La tabla le daba en toda la frente de Celestia haciendo que cayera y el rayo le daba a la alicornio de la noche en la araña de su pecho congelándolo dejando de funcionar. Luna se detenía en seco y pestañeaba muchas veces, y miraba alrededor desorientada.

— ¿Q-que sucede? ¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntaba la princesa perdida.

—Je, je. Lo que pasa, es que haré un homerun— decía Dark agarrando la tabla que había rebotado por darle a Celestia y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Luna, bateaba con la tabla en toda la cabeza arrancándola de su cuerpo y lo mandaba a volar su cabeza por el cielo — ¡Homerun!— levantaba sus garras con triunfo. El cuerpo de la alicornio azul decapitada, caía al suelo como un saco de papas.

Mike estaba viendo sorprendido como un gato había matado a dos de las princesas.

— ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Son muchas princesas contra un solo gato y nadie logra darle por lo menos un golpe!— gritaba el potro furioso con los cascos delanteros arriba indignado, pero de repente, atrapaba algo con sus cascos delanteros. Los bajaba para ver impactado que era la cabeza de Luna que tenía los ojos blancos y la lengua afuera — ¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!— daba un grito de miedo soltando la cabeza y caía al suelo. El felino al escuchar ese grito, se alegró.

—Je, je. Ese grito es lo que me gusta escuchar. Je, je— se reía Dark esquivando rayos mágicos, pero en eso, aparecía una enredadera que venía del suelo dirigiéndose a él. El gato desaparecía justo a tiempo para aparecer al lado de la atacante —Oh vaya, se me había olvidado de ti. Je, je— miraba a la princesa Diana que giraba su cabeza de golpe para verlo y antes de que hiciera algo, hacía aparecer un lanzallamas en sus garras y apretaba el gatillo cubriendo solo la cabeza de la alicornio con el fuego, llevaba unos diez segundos y dejaba de disparar el lanzallamas para guardarlo en su bolsillo para agarrar con una garra la araña, y la arrancaba del pecho para luego aplastarla. La cabeza de Diana, pues… no había cabeza, se había hecho ceniza dejándola sin cabeza teniendo el cuello negro y su cuerpo caía, la enredadera también cayó al suelo —Upsi. Creo que le puse mucha potencia. Je, je.

De pronto, rápidamente bloqueaba con su tabla la estocada de Sheena que iba a atacarlo por detrás, sin ni siquiera voltearse, habló.

—Oye, es de mala educación atacar por detrás— decía Dark con seriedad. La princesa guerrera lanzaba tajos y estocadas de forma diestra y siniestra, pero el gato los bloqueaba como un profesional. El felino desaparecía esquivando un ataque para luego aparecer detrás de ella —Si quieres hacerlo bien, hacelo así— le daba unos golpes fuertes con la tabla en sus flancos haciendo que chillara de dolor dejándolos bien rojos —Vaya, tu eres la que los tiene bien firmes… ¡Felicidades, has ganado un viaje todo pagado a la villa de las yeguas de flancos firmes y enormes!— aplaudía y daba un golpe en toda su nuca noqueándola de golpe, pero antes de que cayera, golpeaba su pecho destrozando la araña y con el golpe, hacía que se elevara un poco, y caía de espalda con los cascos arriba —Listo. Otra princesa más… pero esta vez viva, creo— con la tabla, desviaba un disparo verde que venía a un lado.

Chrysalis iba volando rápidamente, pero antes de siquiera acercarse, hacía aparecer un insecticida en su otra garra.

—Estúpidas moscas. Sí que molestan— apuntaba con la lata hacia la reina y empezaba a rociar llegándole a la changeling haciendo que se detuviera de golpe y empezaba a toser con las pezuñas en su cuello. No podía respirar —Sí, muere insecto, muere— seguía rociando a Chrysalis. El gato guardaba la tabla en su bolsillo para luego sacar un espejo rápidamente para bloquear un disparo de un rayo de hielo de Aurora. La aludida estaba en el suelo en posición de ataque con el rayo activo, pero el felino lo retenía con el espejo — ¿Saben qué? Ya me tienen aburrido. Je, je— agregaba con una sonrisa perversa. Con su espejo, reflejaba el rayo poniéndolo un poco de lado para darle a Cadence que estaba a un lado de Aurora que venía cargando su cuerno, pero su cabeza quedó congelada dejando su cuerpo al aire, usaba el rayo para congelar la araña también.

Después de eso, el rayo de hielo desapareció. Dark miraba que la princesa del hielo había desaparecido para aparecer a un lado del gato con el cuerno cargado, pero antes de que le llegara el disparo, reflejaba con el espejo hacia la alicornio de forma muy potente cubriendo su cuerpo dejando su cuerpo congelado como una estatua de hielo, guardaba el espejo y miraba a Chrysalis nuevamente para verla en el suelo con los ojos en blanco, y la lengua afuera.

—Je, je. Que estúpida insecto— guardaba el insecticida y miraba a Aurora que estaba congelada, había quedado en alto con el cuello un poco abajo, se veía su mirada vacía. Sacaba su tabla del bolsillo de la túnica —Mmmmm. Se ve muy linda la estatua. Je, je. Bueno, solo me faaalta…— rodaba por el suelo a un lado para ver arriba —… Una, la líder de los flancos enormes y firmes, supongo. Je, je— miraba a Celestia que estaba arriba que disparaba rayos mágicos y tenía una marca roja en la frente. El gato desviaba esos disparos con la tabla para luego desaparecer de ahí y aparecía arriba de la alicornio blanca — ¡Oye nalgona! ¡Ten cuidado, algo viene arriba tuyo!— llamaba la atención de Celestia que se detenía de golpe para mirarlo ya que estaba arriba, pero antes de que hiciera algo, apareció una roca gigante arriba de la princesa del sol cayéndole en toda la parte delantera y caía fuertemente al suelo. El felino aterrizaba a un lado de la roca para observar que la retaguardia de Celestia, estaba fuera de la roca —Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, pero nadie me escucha ¿no? Je, je— le daba duro con la tabla a sus enormes flancos.

Dark observaba su obra maestra. Veía a Twilight que tenía la parte delantera aplastada por el hueco y su retaguardia arriba, se miraba el cuerpo de Luna sin cabeza, al cuerpo de la princesa Diana con la cabeza hecha cenizas, Chrysalis en el suelo intoxicada, Cadence tenía la cabeza congelada y no se movía, Aurora estaba congelada por completo, Celestia tenía la mitad del cuerpo aplastado por la roca y se observaba a Sheena, la única que había sido noqueada.

—Vaya, que escenita. Je, je. Bueno, es hora de ir cooooooon…— el gato aparecía frente a Mike — ¡Mike!— el potro se sobresaltaba de miedo por la repentina aparición de él. Retrocedía rápidamente para alejarse del felino, antes estaba furioso, pero ahora al ver como terminó las princesas y la que sería su reina, el miedo se apoderó del potrillo. Sabía que Dark estaba a otro nivel —Je, je ¿Qué pasa? ¿Asustado niñito? Je, je. Fue una mala idea enviar al club de las princesas. Era mejor preservar sus sexys flancos. Je, je, je, je— caminaba para acercarse a Mike, pero el potro retrocedía con miedo —Oh. Por cierto, me faltó bajarte de nivel— agregaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y a una velocidad abismal, aparecía detrás de él para recibir otro golpe en sus pequeños flancos con la tabla de hierro.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!— gritaba de dolor al recibir eso y se caía al suelo agarrando sus flancos por el dolor intenso que sentía, pero de repente, su pelaje negro se desvanecía para ser blanco con los ojos grises.

—Vaya, ya eres blanquito. Je, je— se reía un poco el gato. El potro se levantaba lentamente y se miraba su pelaje para luego mirar asustado al felino — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías jugar a los adultos? Je, je.

—P-p-por favor n-n-no me haga d-d-daño— suplicaba Mike con miedo y retrocedía un poco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si tú estabas bien decidido con desintegrarme, pulverizarme, destrozarme, etc., etc. — decía Dark mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se acercaba.

—… Je. Je. E-eso f-fue solo u-una b-broma. Je. Je, je— reía el potrillo nervioso mientras seguía retrocediendo —Lo que d-dije no es v-verdad. Je. Je. S-solo jugaba c-contigo… si e-eso…— daba una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Haberlo dicho antes!— exclamaba el gato emocionado estando a centímetro de Mike haciendo que el potro se sobresaltara de miedo y se tapaba los ojos asustado —Je, je. No tengas miedo, no te haré daño, pero tengo una graaaan duda… Sé sincero conmigo ¿te arrepientes de haber hecho todo esto?— preguntaba con una sonrisa infantil. Mike se destapaba un poco sus ojos para mirarlo un poco aterrado.

—…N-no— tartamudeaba. Pensaba en mentirle, pero sabía que si lo hacía y descubría que le mintió, podría recibir una tunda en sus flancos y no quería.

—Oh, ya veo ¿Y eso por qué?— preguntaba con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Pues… porque esa princesa— Mike señalaba a Celestia que solo se veía su retaguardia —Me disparó en el pecho… y eso que la admiraba— el potro miraba el suelo con odio, tristeza y miedo por el felino.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Así que ¿no te importó nadie de las princesas y todos los ponis que convertiste en robot?— preguntaba con una voz un poco maliciosa. Mike negaba con la cabeza.

—N-no. Nadie me importó en absoluto… solo quería mi v-venganza… — decía el potro blanco sin quitar la vista del suelo.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces estos no te importaran ¿verdad?— comentó con una voz perversa. Mike extrañado, alzaba la vista para quedar en shock y pálido, aunque con su pelaje blanco no se notaba. Estaba viendo a dos ponis, uno era un semental unicornio de pelaje marrón y crin corta rubia, ojos amarillos con una cutie mark de una lupa y un cepillo que se usaban en la arqueología. Llevaba un elegante traje blanco y una corbata negra, era Arthur Bluer, y la otra, era una yegua unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro de crin roja larga hasta llegarla al cuello y cola larga, ojos verdes y una cutie mark de una joya roja. Llevaba un vestido rojo, collar y pulseras de oro, era Nathaly Bluer. Los dos ponis estaban en el suelo inconscientes boca abajo. El semental en el lado derecho del gato y la yegua en el otro lado. Dark acariciaba sus cabeza como si fueran las mascotas que siempre quiso tener —Entonces no te importa que tus padres pasen a mejor vida ¿verdad Mike?— añadía con una sonrisa macabra.

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Deja ir a mis padres, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto!— exclamaba Mike asustado de que les pase algo a sus padres.

—Pues claaaaro que tienen mucho que ver. Si los pusiste a dormir o yo que se para cuando sea el momento para que ellos vean el mundo que tu convertiste y bla bla bla— decía el gato de forma burlón. El potro apretaba sus dientes y empezaba a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos por la impotencia que sentía —Pero bueno, no hay mundo que mostrar. Eres un chaparro, no tienes princesas zombis y solo un montooooon de robots por medio mundo. Je, je. Y mira tú triunfo, arruinado por un gato que le gusta meterse en sus vidas. Je, je— mencionaba con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. El potrillo no decía nada, solo escuchaba y sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas —Je, je. Bueno, aunque déjame admitirlo, tu "madre" está muy hermosa. Je, je— acariciaba la cabeza de la yegua —Hasta tiene unos buenos flancos— acariciaba los flancos de la unicornio con la cola por abajo del vestido.

— ¡Oye! ¡Deja a mi mamá en paz!— gritaba Mike con un tono un poco amenazante, aun con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Por qué? Si a tiiiii no te importa lo que les pase, lo que te interesaba era el poder de la máquina y todo eso o sea estos no son necesarios al mundo como este semental y esta yegua. Así queeeee— el felino metía sus garras en los bolsillos de la túnica para sacar dos cuchillos de carnicero —No te importará lo que les pase para naaaaada— agregaba con una sonrisa perversa alzando en alto los cuchillos encima de la cabeza de los dos ponis.

— ¡Nooooo, por favor, no lo hagas!— gritaba el potro con desesperación e intentaba galopar para detenerlo, pero no podía moverse del lugar. No era porque estuviera paralizado de miedo, era que Dark puso pegamento en el suelo donde estaba parado — ¡Noooooo, por favor, mátame a mí, no a ellos!— suplicaba el potrillo intentando zafarse del pegamento. El gato se reía maniático y sin hacerle caso, bajaba los cuchillos de golpe — ¡Nooooooooo!— se escuchaba en todo Canterlot, el grito de Mike seguido por el sonido de una carne siendo cortada. El potro estaba en shock y se sentaba en sus flancos con los ojos achicados sin poder creerlo. Veía las cabezas de sus padres separados de sus cuerpos y la sangre salía de sus cuellos cortados. Dark limpiaba los cuchillos con el vestido de la yegua para luego guardarlo en los bolsillos y pasaba por un lado de los ponis para no mancharse de sangre en sus patas, y se ponía frente de Mike mirándolo con una sonrisa perversa. El potro no reaccionaba al tenerlo delante de él.

—Je, je. Eso es lo que pasa por jugar a ser Dios. Eso es malo, pretendiendo ser el más poderoso solo por tener un artefacto de que no sé dónde salió. Je, je— él acercaba su cara a la de Mike y le acariciaba su crin con su garra derecha —Mira pequeño, esta es la triste realidad por estar jugando con cosas que no deberías. Tú podrías ser grandes cosas que perder el tiempo en ser un Dios y bla bla bla. Convertir en todos en robots, no es divertido, porque no hay población. No hay nada. Solo robots patéticos que obedecen órdenes y ya está, sin emociones, sin nada, estarías muy solo y pues ¡felicidades!— le aplaudía con sus garras —Eres el potro maaaaas solitario del mundo. Te felicito. Je, je— agregaba el felino poniendo sus garras en los bolsillos para pasar a un lado del potro que aún seguía mirando en donde estaban sus padres con una expresión de terror y sentía que podía moverse del sitio.

Así que sin más, se levantaba para ir hacia sus padres lentamente y se sentaba frente a ellos o frente a las cabezas, y bajaba la mirada dejando ver las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Dark estaba yendo hacia Sheena, estaba de espalda. Así que la agarraba de la cola para llevársela sin importarle que se raspara las alas o el lomo. En una bolsa negra grande que apareció con un chasquido, metía la retaguardia de Celestia separándola de la roca o de su cuerpo, también la retaguardia de Twilight, el cuerpo de Luna, el cuerpo de Diana, a Cadence que tenía la cabeza congelada y dejó a Chrysalis, porque contamina mucho el ambiente. Levitaba la estatua de hielo de Aurora y la miraba pensativo.

—Esta me servirá para adornar o que se yo. Es una buena pieza de hielo. Je, je, je— dicho eso, se las llevaba —Bueno mijo, me tengo que ir con mi nueva princesa. Apenas tengo una y con estas son dos. Poco a poco, estoy almacenando mis propias princesas. Je, je, je. Me llevo también esta hermosa estatua de hielo. Je, je. Y también llevo comida a mi "mascota". Je, je. Bueno, disfruta de tu vida solitaria y todo eso. Je, je. Bye— se despedía el gato dando una pequeña risita. Llevaba la bolsa levitando cerca suyo igual que la estatua de hielo, chasqueaba su garra haciendo aparecer un portal frente a él y se iba a meter, pero una voz detrás de él, lo detenía.

— ¡Espera!... P-por favor…— decía Mike que estaba caminando lentamente por detrás y se arrodillaba.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, pequeñín?— preguntaba el felino sin voltearse.

—P-por favor… te l-lo suplico… devuélveme a mis p-padres…— sollozaba el potro y ponía su cara al suelo como reverenciándose ante él.

—Oh, por favor ¿Me ves con cara de todopoderoso que puedo revivir a los muertos y todo eso? Pues búscate a un nigromante o algo así— decía Dark algo fastidiado. Iba a reanudar su caminata, pero Mike gritaba.

— ¡Por favor… haré lo que sea…! Por favor… quiero estar con mis padres… quiero que mis padres estén vivos… — suplicaba el potro sin dejar de llorar en el suelo.

—… Mmmmmmm— el gato se quedaba pensativo, soltaba la cola de Sheena y dejaba la bolsa a un lado igual que la estatua de Aurora para sacar del bolsillo el amuleto que le había quitado a Mike para que volviera a ser un potrillo —Mmmmm. No lo sé— lanzaba el amuleto para arriba y lo atajaba con su garra — ¿Qué me darías a cambio de devolverle la vida a tus padres?— preguntaba mirándolo de reojo con una expresión de seriedad.

—…— Mike alzaba un poco la vista —Y-yo…— no sabía que decir.

—Oh vamos, pequeñín. Puedes ofrecer cualquier cosa, lo que se te ocurra en tu diminuta cabeza. Je, je— decía el felino con una sonrisa infantil mientras seguía jugando con el amuleto del infinito.

—Y-yo…— el potro se quedaba pensativo un momento y se le pasaba algo por su mente, pero era lo único que se le ocurría, si quería que sus padres estuvieran vivos.

Continuará.


	15. Los consejos o tips de Dark

**Los consejos o tips de Dark**

Era un lindo día en Equestria. En un parque donde no había ningún poni a la vista, solo estaba un potrillo blanco que probaba una cosa voladora con cámara incorporada en ella. Era nada menos que Mike Bluer que miraba su invento y observaba alrededor.

— ¿Qué? Espera, este lugar es…— el potro recordaba el lugar donde estaba y miraba su pecho que no tenía una placa de metal ni nada por el estilo. Se rascaba la cabeza confundido —Todo fue un sueño y ¿me imaginé a Celestia disparándome?— se preguntaba confundido, pero en eso, escuchaba una voz muy conocida para él.

—Hola Mike ¿Qué cuentas? Je, je— el potrillo se volteaba rápidamente para dar un pequeño grito de miedo y retrocedía un poco.

—E-eres tú— decía Mike nervioso.

—Je, je. Sí, soy yo ¿Qué creías? ¿Que todo era parte de tu mente y todo eso? Je, je— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

—… Emmmm. Entonces ¿estoy en el pasado o algo así?— preguntaba el potro tímido mirando el suelo.

—Je, je. Sipi. Volvimos en el tiempo. Je, je. Como te he dicho, dame algo a cambio y pues, aquí estamos. Te había dado mi palabra ¿no? Je, je. Y yo siempre la cumplo— decía el gato con una sonrisa teniendo los ojos cerrados.

—…— Mike lo miraba un momento y sin previo aviso, el potro abrazaba al felino sorprendiéndolo —Gracias, muchas gracias— sollozaba un poco. Dark se ponía un poco nervioso y le acariciaba su crin.

—D-de nada, pero ¿podrías soltarme? Por favor— decía el gato con nerviosismo. Mike lo soltaba un poco ruborizado por hacer esa acción.

—Disculpa… Entonces ¿mis padres están vivos?— preguntaba el potrillo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Siiiii. Ya te lo dije, usé el poder del amuleto para volver y bla bla bla. Están vivos igual que todos y no son robots. Je, je.

—Ya veo, pero creo que fuiste muy atrás… ya que yo…— Mike fue interrumpido por Dark.

—Sí, lo sé. Por eso quise volver en este tiempo para que no recibas el rayo de la princesa mala. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿En serio? P-pero ella aparecerá otra vez y yo…

—No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargué personalmente. Je, je— comentó el felino con una sonrisa perversa mostrando sus dientes. Detrás de unos arbustos, estaba Chrysalis en el suelo de lado con los ojos en blanco y la lengua afuera, su cuerno estaba roto, aunque su cuerno estaba metido por detrás y había una lata de insecticida a un lado que tenía un papel pegado en su lomo que decía:

 _Insecto molesto_

—Y-yo no me esperaba que tu…— Mike no sabía que decir y miraba el suelo tímido.

—Te diré que no me gusta que maltraten a los potrillos de una forma cruel o tonta. En tu caso, el disparo que recibiste en el pecho. Así que bueno, no pasará de nuevo. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa amable para cambiarlo a uno de seriedad —Pero escúchame muy bien, si vienes a hacer esa estupidez de nuevo de convertir a todos en robots. Vendré aquí de nuevo para darte una tunda en esos flancos que tienes, pero con una tabla a rojo vivo ¿¡oíste!?— el potro al escuchar eso, se tapaba sus flancos y asentía rápidamente con la cabeza.

—S-s-s-sí, entiendo. Je, je. Je, je— se reía Mike nervioso.

—Buen chico— decía el gato acariciándole la cabeza —Bueno niñito, antes de irme para hacer otras cosas, déjame decirte algunos tips para que tengas un buen futuro y no tengas problemas con cualquier cosa. Je, je— decía el felino con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— el potro estaba sorprendido. Dark lo abrazaba con un brazo en su cuello.

—Si, en serio. Je, je. Lo primero lo primero, nada de convertir robots a las razas o especies. Haceme el favor ¿quieres?— decía mirándolo con seriedad.

—S-sí. Nada de convertir robot a las razas, especies y todo eso— mencionaba Mike con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bien. Lo otro es que…— empezaba a susurrarle en su oreja —Te recomiendo que reprogrames a proto para que sea uno mejor o yo que sé.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu como sabes de mi robot proto?— preguntaba confundido.

—No quiero dar detalles, solo hazlo. Me lo agradecerás después. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa. El potro asentía un poco con la cabeza confuso —Lo otro es… haz un escuadrón o patrulla de mejor calidad. Que parezcan ponis, aunque sean robots y por favor, intenta que ninguno tenga una mente pervertida, ni que sea taaaaaaan bruto ¿sí?

—Ok. Lo tendré en cuenta— decía Mike extrañado.

—Bueno, lo siguiente es que... haz tu propia justicia. Si aún quieres hacer algo en este mundo, pues haz justicia en vez de conquistar, pero con una justicia diferente— mencionaba el felino. El potro se quedaba pensativo en lo que dijo.

— ¿Una justicia diferente?... o sea ¿Qué no sea como hace la justicia en Equestria?— preguntaba Mike curioso.

—Sí, algo así. Je, je. Haz tu propio camino o sea mata o deja vivos a los villanos, como tú quieras, aunque preferible matarlos. Así no te causará problemas en el futuro. Je, je— sugería Dark con una sonrisa infantil soltando el abrazo y caminaba alrededor del potro. El aludido no apartaba la vista del gato —Además, hazle un feo a la justicia o sea a los guardias, policías, a las portadoras hasta a las princesas. Je, je.

— ¿Hazle un feo?— preguntaba Mike confundido por lo que dijo.

—Sip. En otras palabras, humíllalos y demuestra que eres mejor que ellas o lo que sea, o sea improvisa y yo sé de ante garra que eres bueno con las bromas ¿no? Je, je.

—Emmm. Si, algo— decía el potro un poco ruborizado.

—Por favor, no seas tan modesto conmigo. Yo sé que lo eres ya que haces reír mucho a mi oso de peluche con esas bromas para alguien. Je, je— comentaba Dark. Mike estaba confundido por lo que dijo —Bueno, lo siguiente…— se detenía frente al potro —Esas arañas robots que controla la mente con su poder hipnótico… son buenos, lo admito. Puedes hacer muchos usos de esos. Je, je. Como por ejemplo, querer algo o algo así, o también…— se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba. El potrillo escuchaba atentamente para luego tener la cara roja.

—Y-y-yo no pienso hacer eso. Si apenas soy un potrillo y no quiero pensar en eso todavía— decía Mike sonrojado e indignado.

—Sí, lo dice el que fue adulto por un día— mencionó burlón.

—Touché— decía avergonzado.

—Además, no es necesario hacerlo antes, hazlo cuando seas más grande o que se yo. Je, je— comentó el gato con un tono bromista.

—Lo tendré en mente… creo— decía el potro aun sonrojado.

—Bueno. Mmmmm. No sé qué más decirte. Mmmmm— el felino se quedaba pensativo —Ah sí. También búscate una mejor pareja que la que tuviste antes. Je, je. Como ésta chica— sacaba una foto de su bolsillo de la túnica y se la mostraba.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién es ella?— preguntaba Mike agarrando la foto con sus cascos y se ruborizaba ya que le parecía muy linda.

—A ella la verás pronto o después, o quien sabe. Je, je. Ella se llama Darkwing. Ella debió ser tu pareja desde el principio, pero nooooo, ese idiota de Silverwolf tuvo que emparejarte con Applebloom ¿no?— decía lo último en voz baja quejándose de ese escritor.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada, naaada. Solo yo y mis locuras. Je, je— decía Dark rascándose la nuca apenado —Bueno, ahí tienes. Te regalo esa foto para que sepas como es y ten por seguro que serán una buena pareja, eso creo. Je, je. Bueno, eso es todo sobre tu posible futuro. Si ves ponis celestes y un poni con cara de estúpido, reviéntalos de una vez. Primero entrena duro como si la vida dependiera de ello… literalmente. Je, je. Si ves una cosa monstruosa, reviéntalo también. Si ves a Blueblood, reviéntalo también. Así evitas problemas futuros con ese tipo molestando. Si ves a los reporteros, reviéntalos también. Je, je, je.

—O sea ¿quieres que reviente a todos lo que vea?— preguntaba Mike con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—No exactamente. Solo a lo que molestan muuuucho. Je, je. También si es posible, busca aliados que tengan la misma justicia que tú en sus mentes o algo por el estilo. Je, je— se reía un poco el gato —Bueno, me tengo que ir y recuerda lo que dije para que no te fastidien y no absorbas el poder de nadie, porque si no te volverás loco y tendré que venir aquí para darte más tundas. Je, je— reía de forma maliciosa. El potrillo se ponía nervioso y miraba a otro lado —Bueno, adiós Mike— se despedía chasqueando su garra para abrir un portal a un lado suyo.

— ¡Espera un momento!— el potro llamaba la atención del felino —Dime una cosa… ¿Era necesario traerte a las princesas también?— preguntaba al ver a las princesas como estaban al ser derrotadas. Sheena aún seguía inconsciente. Aurora seguía siendo una estatua de hielo y las otras princesas, estaban en una bolsa negra.

—Sí, claro. Tengo que llevar mis premios a casa. Je, je.

—P-pero las princesas no están…— fue interrumpido por Dark.

—Las princesas donde has conquistado todo, si, pero las princesas de este nuevo pasado, no. Sigue normal como si no hubiera pasado nada. Je, je— decía el gato agarrando la cola de la princesa guerrera y levitaba a la estatua, y la bolsa —Bueno, hasta luego y enorgullece a tus padres… supongo. Je, je— caminaba hacia el portal, pero antes de cruzarlo, escuchó decir a Mike.

—Gracias… amo Soul— decía el potro dándole una pequeña reverencia. Dark se despedía con su garra izquierda.

—De nada, chico y recuerda que a veces vendré para que me construyas algo o ver cuánto has progresado, supongo. Je, je. Y no hagas eso de nuevo para que no vea la necesidad de darte tundas otra vez. Je, je— dicho eso, entraba al portal con las princesas para luego cerrarse detrás de él. El potrillo veía por donde se fue y suspiraba.

—… Fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento…— decía pensando ese momento de ofrecerle algo al felino.

 **Flashback**

—Y-yo… l-le ofrezco mi eterna lealtad… amo Soul…— mencionaba Mike con dificultad y estaba arrodillado con la cara al suelo. Dark tenía cara de WTF.

—Ok. Cuando dije que me podías ofrecerme cualquier cosa, no me refería a eso. La verdad, no me esperaba esto para nada— decía el gato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **Fin del flashback**

—.. Pero... valió la pena, aunque fue humillante, pero si es para que mis padres estén vivos de nuevo, lo vale— recogía su invento con sus cascos —Bueno, me iré a casa. Tengo muchas cosas que planear— añadía con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa y se iba de allí, sin darse cuenta de que Chrysalis estaba muerta o exterminada en los arbustos.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Esto fue la dimensión de Mike. Gracias Silverwolf850, gracias amigo por dejarme darle una tunda, pero de las bravas, más que las chanclas XDDDD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	16. Una yegua inestable

**Una yegua inestable**

En Ponyville, estaba el cielo gris, había muchos ponis frente a la alcaldía. Con Trixie al lado izquierdo que tenía puesto el amuleto del alicornio y Twilight en el lado derecho que llevaba puesto un collar con una piedra verde. Estaban teniendo un duelo de magia, la unicornio lavanda de "presumida" hacía "magia" de "edad" con Rarity y Applejack, y Pinkie sin hocico, tocaba instrumentos sin lógica.

La yegua celeste al ver que ese collar tipo baratija, era muy poderoso, se lo quitó con su magia cuando Twilight estaba "distraída". La unicornio celeste con una sonrisa malvada, se quitaba el amuleto del alicornio y se ponía esa baratija en su cuello. Ella feliz de la vida, sin darse cuenta que Rainbow aprovechaba eso para quitarle el amuleto de su pezuña. Trixie sin importarle eso ya que tenía el poder de la baratija.

En un techo de una casa, se encontraba Dark en su forma gato. Estaba sentado en el techo comiendo un helado que tenía en su garra izquierda y observaba todo eso con su típica sonrisa.

—Je, je. Vaya, Trixie hubiera ganado si no fuera tan ingenua para caer en esas cosas. Je, je. Bueno, la ayudaré para que no sea tan tonta— decía el gato con una sonrisa malicioso y chasqueaba su garra derecha. En la baratija digo el collar con la piedra verde, se rodeaba de una aura negra —Listo. Con esto, creo que gana…— fue interrumpido cuando la unicornio celeste lanzaba su rayo hacia la pegaso de la crin arcoíris.

En el espacio, se veía el planeta explotar en miles de pedazos. No quedó nada del planeta. El felino estaba flotando en la deriva del espacio, carbonizado y estaba desnudo ya que no tenía la túnica, se miraba más negro de lo normal.

—… Solo le di dos por ciento de mi poder y el planeta explota o sea ¿¡me estas jodiendo!? Trixie no tiene tanto poder para explotar el mundo entero— decía Dark sin entender lo que pasó —…— suspiraba fastidiado y pasaba su garra por la cara —Vamos a la toma dos.

 **Toma 2**

Otra vez Trixie iba a disparar el rayo. El gato ya le dio un poco de su poder con un chasquido en su baratija y cuando la unicornio celeste brillaba su cuerno para lanzarlo.

A lo lejos, se observaba una gran explosión con la figura de unos flancos hecho humo, parecía una bomba atómica. Cuando el humo se disipaba, el pueblo… pues no quedó nada. Solo un enorme cráter donde antes estaba Ponyville. El felino estaba flotando arriba del cráter carbonizado otra vez, estaba desnudo sin su túnica de nuevo.

—… Solo le di un por ciento de mi poder… solo un por ciento… solo uno…— Dark asentía con la cabeza con una mueca en sus labios —Pero ¿¡Qué carajo!? ¿Esta yegua es inflamable o qué cosa? Le di poder a su collarcito y explota el pueblo dejándolo como el vertedero de Equestria— alzaba sus hombros igual que sus garras, sin entender nada —…— lanzaba un bufido —Vaaaamos por la tercera toma— agregaba muy fastidiado.

 **Toma 3**

Esta vez, se mostraba a Trixie aun teniendo el amuleto del alicornio y a Twilight con la baratija. Así que el gato le daba un poco de su poder, pero al amuleto del alicornio y…

El planeta junto con la luna explotaban dejándolos cenizas.

— ¡NO JODAS!— gritaba el felino enojado. Estaba chamuscado otra vez y se daba muchos faceclaw para luego dar un suspiro frustrado.

 **Toma 30**

—No ha funcionado darle el poder en el cuerno, en la cabeza, cascos hasta se los di en los flancos, pero explota igual, de una forma muy extraña hasta le di poder a Rainbow y explotó Cloudsdale…— miraba otra vez como Twilight hacía los "hechizos" de edad con sus amigas —… En serio, yo… yo me quedo flipando, en serio, me quedo flipando— se sobaba con su garra la frente — ¿Saben qué? ¿¡Saben que!?— se quitaba la túnica furioso quedándose desnudo —¡Al carajo con todo! ¡Lo haré yo mismo!— se tronaba las garras. Su cuerpo se rodeaba de un aura negra y de forma veloz, iba hacia Trixie que estaba a punto de quitarle la baratija (de nuevo), pero el gato se introducía dentro del cuerpo de la yegua celeste haciendo que no hiciera ese movimiento otra vez. La unicornio se quedaba quieta un momento y miraba a la yegua lavanda con los ojos en amarillo. Twilight hablaba de tal cosa como siempre.

—Ay Twilight ¿Te podrías callar?— decía "Trixie" fastidiada de escuchar sus estupideces. La aludida se molestaba por mandarla a callar —Siempre lo mismo. La misma estupidez ¿crees que nací ayer?— ponía su pezuña en su pecho —Yo sé que esa cosa que tienes en el cuello, lo sacaste de la basura de tu casa. Así que deja las estupideces nerd de pacotilla. Es que ya me tienes harta ¿oíste? ¡Ya me tienes harta con tu baratija que tienes en el cuello!— exclamaba enojada. Twilight se sorprendía igual que sus amigas. Además de que no hablaba en tercera persona.

— ¿D-de que hablas? Este collar da mucho poder ¿es que no lo viste? Cambié de edad a mis amigas de forma rápida y efectiva— comentaba la unicornio lavanda con una sonrisa nerviosa. Trixie la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Rápida y efectiva ¿no?— la yegua celeste empezaba a brillar su cuerno, pero era una combinación de rojo y amarillo —Esto es muy rápido— lanzaba un rayo mágico que iba a una velocidad anormal que destruía la piedra verde impactando a Twilight de que su plan fracasó —Esto es muuuuuy efectivo. Je, je— se reía de forma perversa.

— ¿C-c-como supiste de que…?— la unicornio lavanda fue interrumpida por Trixie.

—Eres estúpida ¿verdad? Esa cosa era más falsa que los pasteles de dieta que se comía Celestia ¿A quién tratabas de engañar? ¿Eh?— con su magia, atrapaba a sus amigas.

— ¡Oye, suéltame!— Rainbow forcejeaba igual que las otras cuatro y Pinkie tenía aun los instrumentos.

— ¡Oye, suelta a mis amigas! ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto! ¡Es solo entre tú y yo!— exclamaba Twilight entre enojada y asustada.

—Ooooohhhh tienen mucho que ver. Je, je. Muy bien, Twilight ¿Quieres ver el poder? Te lo mostraré en primera fila— los ojos de la yegua celeste estaban entre rojo y amarillo igual que su cuerno que brillaba con intensidad —Haré que pagues por meterte con mi show. Una metiche y ¿Sabes lo que hago a las metiches y a los que me abuchean?— la unicornio lavanda estaba asustada, pero se ponía en posición de ataque por cualquier cosa —Je, je, je. Pues esto. Je, je, je, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía de forma maniática. Ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera al escuchar su risa —Ja, ja. Game Over… almas a mí.

En la pantalla, aparecía una pared de color celeste en los bordes, seguido de negro y rojo teniendo tallada al amuleto del alicornio con una especie de alma de una extraña silueta.

 **.**

 **ALMAS A MÍ**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

Todo el lugar era oscuro. En el sitio, estaban todos los ponis del pueblo con caras de aterrados mirando a todos lados. Twilight estaba muy asustada al ver alrededor. Trixie sonreía de forma malvada y su cuerno brillaba para luego decir.

—Vengan a mí— abría el hocico la unicornio celeste y al hacerlo, aspiraba como una aspiradora. Salían de los ponis una aura blanca o de todos los colores para meterse dentro del hocico de Trixie como si estuviera tragándolos. Los ojos de los ponis desaparecían poco a poco hasta estar totalmente blancos. Cuando la última aura se lo tragaba, el lugar volvía a la normalidad. Las cinco chicas que tenía levitadas, caían al suelo, inmóviles. Todos los ponis y Twilight estaban inmóviles en el sitio sin moverse ni se caían con los ojos en blanco. La yegua celeste tosía un poco —A la broma, desde cuando me volví devora almas. _Cof cof._ Bueno. Emmmm— Trixie miraba un momento a los ponis — _Ejem._ Todos los ponis no obedecerán a nadie ni a la nalgona esa de su princesa. Así que ustedes son independientes. Je, je. Bueno. Emmmm. Las yeguas pónganse trajes de sirvientas con medias, tangas y cualquier cosa que sea sexy, pero tu no Twilight. Tú te pones un bikini muy ajustado yyyyyy tooooodos hagan lo que hacen siempre ustedes en sus rutinas y bla bla bla. Así que andando— aplaudía con sus pezuñas para que se movieran.

—Si ama— decían todos al unísono y se iban a hacer lo que les ordenó.

—… Bueno, los hubiera matado, pero explotaron mucho. Je, je… Mmmmmm. Vaya, estoy en el cuerpo de Trixie…— se decía así misma poniéndose en una pose un poco seductora meneando sus flancos —Y no he explotado— pero al decir eso, la unicornio explotó en mil pedazos. Dark estaba en el lugar donde estaba antes la yegua, pero bañado en sangre. Estaba impactado con un tic en un ojo — ¿Saben qué?— chasqueaba su garra para abrir un portal —Me voy ¡Me voy! Voy a bañarme, tomar un vaso de leche, comer pan dulce y leeré un fanfic tonto de internet. Adiós a todos y todo eso— se despedía de mala gana entrando en el portal y se cerraba detrás de él dejando un Ponyville con ponis sin almas, y haciendo estupideces.

 **Fin**


	17. Un regalo inesperado

**Un regalo inesperado**

En una dimensión de Equestria, en Ponyville, por las calles nevadas, estaba caminando Creepy enojado como siempre. Tenía puesto unas raquetas en sus patas para no quedarse enterrado en la nieve. Era de noche en el reino y era por eso que no se veía ninguna alma en las calles. Tenía la mirada baja hasta que escuchaba unas risas en una casa. El oso fue allá curioso y daba un salto para agarrarse de la ventana para ver una pareja con dos potrillos, veía que se divertían y eso hizo que se enfureciera.

—Desde mañana, se quedaran huérfanos— decía con molestia y se bajaba de la ventana para seguir caminando hasta que a lo lejos, notaba una yegua alta en la calle caminando. El peluche sabía de quien se trataba. Así que se acercaba algo rápido y poco a poco se dejaba ver de quien era, era Zafire. Estaba sonriendo, tenía puesto una bufanda azul, unas orejeras blancas, un cinturón dorado en su cadera y unas botas azules oscuros. Estaba caminando moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro y tenía un gato negro sentado en sus flancos, con una gorra morada y un abrigo amarillo.

—Hola Creepy ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Encontraste algo que te interesó?— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa mirándolo desde los flancos.

—No, no y ¡no! He dicho que no quiero nada— decía Creepy enojado con los brazos cruzados mientras caminaba al lado de la yegua.

—Oh vamos. Yo sé que quieres algo. Mmmmmmm ¿No querrás…?— el gato se quedaba pensativo y daba una sonrisa pícara — ¿No querrás pasar un tiempo de calidad con Zafire? Y ver estos flancos más de cerca. Je, je— daba una palmadita en el flanco derecho de la alicornio.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces, amo Soul!— exclamaba el oso ruborizado.

—Je, je, je. Ok, ok. Solo bromeaba ya que esta es mi yegua ¿verdad preciosa? Je, je— el felino le daba una nalgada.

—Sí, amo Soul— decía Zafire con una voz entre alegre y apagada mirando al vacío.

—… De igual forma, yo no quiero nada— comentó el peluche con seriedad.

—Por favor amigo. Yo sé que quieres algo y además que…— sacaba un pergamino de su abrigo y lo desenrollaba —Muchos de los juguetes pidieron un regalo. Je, je… aunque suena raro que un juguete reciba un regalo o sea… una muñeca quiere un regalo. Je, je. Que loco ¿no?— agregaba Dark sin poder creerlo.

—Te dije que no quiero nada— decía Creepy fastidiado.

—Yo sé que quieres algo. Lo presiento. Además que el jefe de policía pidió algo, aunque no lo creas. Je, je.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y que pidió?— preguntaba el oso curioso con una ceja alzada.

—Pueeees…— el gato leía el pergamino —Pidió meter entre rejas a una poni hada hasta me decía sus cargos de arresto y todo. Je, je. O si no que sea el otro poni que se nombra el terror marine o algo así por pendejo… yo la verdad, no sé cómo voy a hacer esto, pero bueno. Je, je— sacaba un bolígrafo de su abrigo —Muy bien Creepy, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Para anotarlo. Je, je.

—Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, que ¡no quiero nada!— exclamaba el peluche enojado y se detenía en seco mirando a otro lado. El felino guardaba el pergamino y el bolígrafo para luego jalar la cola de la alicornio haciendo que diera un pequeño grito y se detenía su caminata de golpe.

—A-amo Soul… no me jale la cola… si querías que me detuviera… solo ordéname que me detenga…— decía Zafire ruborizada sin quitar su sonrisa y no dejaba de ver al frente.

—No linda. Prefiero hacerlo de esta forma, es más divertido. Je, je, je— se reía un poco malicioso y miraba a Creepy —Amigo, yo sé que quieres algo, pero te da vergüenza decirlo ¿verdad?— añadía con un tono burlón.

—No, no es eso…— el oso se volteaba para que no vea lo sonrojado que estaba —Solo que es estúpido esto… y pues no quiero celebrar, y no quiero regalo ¡ya entiéndelo!— exclamaba harto sin mirarlo.

—Mmmmmmm. A mí no me engañas. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y yo sé que quieres algo, yo lo sé, lo presiento— decía Dark determinado. El peluche rodaba sus ojos fastidiado —Solo espera a mañana en navidad. Qué día de los corazones cálidos o de la fogata ni que ocho cuarto, es navidad mijo. Je, je. Y sé que regalo te gustará. Je, je.

—En serio que no quiero nada, amo Soul. Pierdes tu tiempo— decía Creepy bien harto.

—Ok, ok. Si tú lo dices— Dark alzaba sus hombros —Vamos preciosa. Tenemos que conseguirle el regalo a una muñeca de poni que es… ¿una muñeca? ¿En serio? … Yo… no entiendo nada— decía el gato sin entender nada y le daba una nalgada haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido Zafire.

— ¿Sabes algo… amo?… Solo me tienes que ordenar… que camine…— decía la yegua sonrojada y empezaba a caminar de forma seductora.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es difícil evitar nalguear tu enorme trasero. Je, je, je— se reía el felino. El oso no se movía de su sitio, solo giraba su cabeza para mirar a la pareja de reojo que se alejaban de él.

—…— miraba la retaguardia de la alicornio por un momento —… A veces pienso ¿Qué estamos formando? ¿Un ejército de yeguas sexys y nalgonas o que cosa?— se preguntaba en voz baja extrañado y suspiraba fastidiado —Bueno, es hora de irme a casa. Me incomoda estar con ésta pareja— empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria por donde fue Zafire y Dark, para regresar a su hogar.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Creepy se había levantado temprano y caminaba por un pasillo donde todo era blanco como si estuviera simulando la nieve y había adornos por los bordes del techo.

—No sé porque cambia el color del castillo, solo cuando es invierno. No hace falta eso y además… si fuera un ser vivo, tuviera frio. No sé porque el amo Soul bajó un "poco" la temperatura del aire acondicionado— decía el oso fastidiado. Seguía caminando hasta que llegaba a una puerta grande y entraba por ella empujándola. Había entrado en una gran sala, estaba muy iluminado ya que el lugar estaba blanco y adornado de cosas navideñas. En el centro, había un gran árbol de navidad con sus adornos y en la punta estaba una estrella muy brillante.

Bajo el árbol, estaba repleto de regalos y también habían juguetes de todo tipo cerca del árbol como haciendo una fila y a un lado del árbol, estaba Dark con un disfraz de santa Claus sin barba y al lado de éste, estaba Zafire con una nariz roja, unos cuernos en la cabeza y aún tenía el cinturón en su cadera. El gato estaba dándole los regalos a los juguetes uno por uno y la alicornio lo ayudaba.

—Oh genial. Mejor me regreso por donde me vine— decía el peluche fastidiado dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala, pero una voz lo detenía.

— ¡Creepy!— lo llamaba el felino apareciendo detrás de él con una sonrisa. Creepy suspiraba fastidiado y se volteaba para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Je, je, je. Te quiero dar tu regalito. Je, je— decía Dark sacando algo de su disfraz y se lo daba.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?— preguntaba el oso agarrando con sus patas, un libro de color zafiro y al ver lo que tenía escrito en la portada, se sorprendía y se sonrojaba mucho.

 _Zafira, mi dragona sexy favorita_

— ¿P-pero qué carajo?— el peluche estaba impactado.

—Je, je, je. Sabía que te gustaría. Je, je— se reía por la expresión que tenía su amigo.

— ¿C-c-c-cómo?— preguntaba Creepy mirándolo sonrojado.

—Pues, soy tu amigo y se lo que te gusta. Je, je, je. Y además he visto que te has leído el libro "mi amada dragona" como unas diez veces, y además te enojabas a veces, porque Zafira estaba con ese humano, y eso amigo mío, me dio a entender que es tu personaje femenina favorita ¿verdad que si? Je, je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa alegre. El oso no podía articular ninguna palabra —Así queeeeee te hice un álbum de fotos de esa sexy dragona que te vuelve loco. Se la tomé de todos los ángulos posibles. Je, je, je.

—E-e-espera ¿Q-q-que? ¿C-como hiciste que…?— fue interrumpido por el felino que le decía con una sonrisa de presumido.

—Oh, eso fue fácil. Había agarrado una semana para ir a su mundo antes de que vaya al mundo humano, creo. La verdad no estoy seguro— se quedaba un poco pensativo —Pero en fin, tenía una cámara sin flash por supuesto y se la tomé en muchas partes sin que se diera cuenta, paseando, vistiéndose, bañándose, etc., etc. Y todo eso está ¡ahí! En tus patas. Je, je— Creepy estaba sin habla y miraba el álbum para luego mirar a Dark —No tienes que decir nada. Con tu silencio es suficiente, demostrando lo buen amigo que soy. Je, je, je. Disfruta de tu regalo— el gato le guiñaba un ojo y se regresaba con Zafire. El oso estaba quieto mirando el álbum y sin decir nada, se retiraba del lugar para ir a su cuarto.

 **Un rato después**

Creepy estaba encima de una cama con una sábana de color rojo y una almohada celeste. Estaba sentado observando las fotos que Dark había sacado.

—Cuando decía que le tomó fotos en todos los ángulos posibles, no bromeaba— decía con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Pasaba rápido las páginas para saber cuántas fotos había sacado hasta que llegaba al final, pero en la última página, había un escrito que decía.

 _Creepy, sabías que, tú puedes…_

El oso lo leía, pero cuando terminó de leerlo, se quedaba impactado.

—Espera ¿Yo pude hacer eso desde siempre?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?... — su expresión cambiaba a uno de enfado — ¡Hijo de…!

 **Fin**


	18. ¿Cómo entrar en su interior?

**¿Cómo entrar en su interior?**

En una dimensión de Equestria, se observaba una gran mansión y cerca de ahí, iba caminando hacia el lugar un alicornio negro con la crin y cola morada, y tarareaba una canción. Era nada menos que Dark Soul en su forma de alicornio. Se detenía frente a la puerta y la tocaba con un casco para luego esperar mientras se mecía con sus cascos. La puerta se abría dejando ver a un poni con traje de mayordomo.

—Buenos días ¿Qué se le ofrece?— preguntaba el mayordomo con educación.

—Hola. Vengo a ver a Luna Nueva 18… No, espera. Déjame ver— el semental sacaba de su crin un papelito y lo leía —1499. Je, je. A veces se me olvidan los números de estos escritores. Je, je— lo guardaba en su crin.

—Ok ¿departe?

—De un amigo de la "infancia". Solo dile que el gato kawai está aquí. Je, je— decía el alicornio con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿El gato kawai?— preguntaba el mayordomo confundido.

—Sí. Ese mismo. Solo llámalo y todo eso, porfis— decía de forma infantil lo último.

—Ooookei. Le avisaré de su llegada. Por favor, espéreme aquí afuera— mencionaba el poni mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba a avisarle.

—Claro. Aquí esperaré. Soy muy paciente, señor. Je, je, je— se reía un poco. Con su magia, hacía aparecer una silla para sentarse y esperaba pacientemente.

 **Cinco segundos después**

Estaba de cabeza en la silla con cara de aburrimiento.

—Que aburriiiiiido. Ese escritor es más lento que una tortuga. Que se apure, nohombre— se quejaba y con su magia, hacía aparecer un yoyo para empezar a jugar con él, aunque de cabeza. La puerta se abría dejando ver a dos potrillos alicornios. Uno era completamente blanco con los ojos dorados y tenía una cutie mark de una estrella del caos dorada rodeando una cruz de médico. El potrillo que lo acompañaba, era parecido al potrillo blanco, solo que sus ojos eran violetas y su cutie Mark era una estrella del caos negra rodeando un cuchillo. Se detenían los dos al mirar al semental de forma curiosa, aunque el blanco de ojos dorados lo veía tímidamente. Dark se daban cuenta de ellos y los saludaba sin dejar de jugar con el yoyo —Hola pequeños.

—Hola— decía el potrillo de ojos violetas, pero el otro, no respondía. Solo miraba el yoyo fijamente junto con el potrillo casi gemelo.

—Je, je ¿Les gusta mi yoyo?— preguntaba al verlos que no quitaba la vista del yoyo.

—Sí señor. Tiene un yoyo genial ¿verdad Sweet?— decía el potro de los ojos violetas al de los ojos dorados que se llamaba Sweet. Él solo asentía con la cabeza sin decir nada. El yoyo que jugaba el alicornio era negro con bordes dorados y tenía una calcomanía que era de un fuego rojo con azul.

—Je, je. Gracias pequeño— se ponía derecho en la silla — ¿Lo quieren?— los dos al escucharlo, Sweet sabía que decir, pero el otro asentían rápidamente con la cabeza —Pues toma— le daba el yoyo al potrillo blanco de ojos violetas. El potro de los ojos dorados no decía nada. Solo miraba como su gemelo, agarraba el yoyo con su magia con entusiasmo —Je, je. Y claro que hay otro para ti— aparecía otro yoyo para el otro potrillo. El potro de ojos dorados se sorprendía y lo agarraba con su magia tímidamente.

— ¡Gracias señor! ¡Vamos Sweet, juguemos con nuestros yoyos!— exclamaba el potrillo energético y se iba galopando afuera. El potro lo iba a seguir, pero antes miraba al extraño alicornio y le daba una pequeña sonrisa

—Gracias señor… ¡Chaos, espérame!— exclamaba Sweet empezando a galopar para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Diviértanse!— exclamaba el semental mientras daba una risita —Je, je. Estos potrillos…— su expresión cambiaba a fastidio —Entonces ¿el lobo viene en burro o que cosa?— se fastidiaba por la tardanza del escritor y cruzaba sus cascos delanteros haciendo un puchero.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Vaya, escuchaba tus quejas desde la escalera— decía una voz masculina. Por la puerta, aparecía un lobo blanco con alas y ojos negros. Un pentagrama de hechicería donde tendría que estar el flanco y una cadena alrededor del cuello.

— ¡Aleluya! ¡Gloria a Dios, gloria a los flancos de Celestia, gloria a Luna, gloria a quien sea!— exclamaba Dark alzando sus cascos arriba de forma dramático. El lobo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca por su actitud.

—Emmm. Bueno, disculpe ¿lo conozco?— preguntaba el canino extrañado.

—Je, je, je. Pues claro que me conoces Luna, si me lees. Bueno, si lees los fics de mi escritor, de mi creador. Je, je. O sea soy yo— decía el semental levantándose de la silla y desaparecía la dicha silla para luego con su magia, volvía a su forma gato — ¡Ta dan!— el lobo se quedaba sorprendido.

—Espera ¿Eres Dark Soul?— preguntaba Luna sin quitar la sorpresa de su cara.

—Sí. Ese mismo. Je, je.

—Emmm. No pensarás destruir mi mansión ¿verdad?— decía el lobo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, ni que estuviera tan loco. Je, je. No he venido para eso… por ahora. Je, je— comentaba el gato con una sonrisa infantil. El canino suspiraba un poco aliviado.

—Entonceeees ¿te debo dinero?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—Nop. No que yo sepa. Mmmmmmm ¿Jugamos al póker una vez?— preguntaba el felino pensativo.

—Mmmmmm. No que yo recuerde— decía Luna pensativo y se rascaba su nuca.

—Entonces no. Je, je.

—Mmmmmm. Ya sé a qué vienes. Vienes a conquistar a Perfect Mind ¿verdad?— preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara. Dark Soul al escuchar eso, se ruborizaba.

—Mijo, si viniera para eso, yo ni te llamaría y ¡por supuesto que no!— exclamaba molesto con un sonrojo.

—Oh bueno, creía que era eso. Je, je. Entonces…— antes de que dijera algo, el gato le tapaba el hocico con una garra.

—Deja de adivinar o si no, duraremos todo el santo día— decía el felino un poco fastidiado y le quitaba la garra.

—Ok, ok, disculpa. Je, je. Entonces ¿a qué vienes?— preguntaba el lobo con curiosidad.

— ¿No recuerdas? Dijiste en un mensaje— chasqueaba su garra haciendo aparecer una hoja de papel —Que probara mis poderes con un tal tipo— la hoja desaparecía y lo señalaba con una garra. Le apuntaba al pecho —Que está en tu interior o algo así.

—Aaaaa ya me acordé. La verdad, creí que no vendrías— decía el canino encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, pero aquí estoy. Je, je. Me tomé las molestias de venir. Je, je.

—Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No solamente tendrías que ir hacia él y pelear, y ya?— preguntaba Luna extrañado.

—Yo no soy de pelear con copias baratas. Yo quiero al original o sea ¡éste! ¡Éste, éste, éste!— tocaba con una garrita al pecho del lobo —… _Vaya, que suave pelaje tiene el lobito—_ pensaba al sentir el tacto de su pelaje.

—… ¿Podrías quitar tu garra de mi pecho?— decía el lobo incomodo ya que Dark pasaba su garra por el pelaje blanco de su pecho. El gato rápidamente quitaba su garra y se apenaba.

—Je, je, je. Lo siento. Es que… tienes un buen pelaje— comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Emmmm. Gracias, supongo— decía incomodo al ver su sonrisa, pero luego, su expresión cambiaba a seriedad —Bueno, no sé si sea una buena idea ya que tendría que…— fue interrumpido por el felino.

—No hace falta que te transformes ni nada por el estilo. Yo entraré en tu interior y todo eso— mencionaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo harás eso?— preguntaba Luna sorprendido.

—Tú, solo sígueme. Vamos a un lugar apartado para hacer lo que tengo pensado, supongo. Je, je— decía con tranquilidad.

—…— estaba inseguro, pero aun así, aceptó —Ok. La verdad, conozco un lugar. Vamos— decía el lobo empezando a caminar a una dirección en concreto y el gato lo seguía o más bien, estaba recostado en su espalda con las garras detrás de su cabeza —Oye ¿Por qué no caminas como cualquiera en vez de estar acostado encima de mí?— preguntaba algo fastidiado.

—Porque así es más fácil. Así me llevas al lugar. Je, je, je. Y además…— el felino se subía a su cabeza para verlo a los ojos de cabeza —Nunca en mi vida, he visto a un lobo con alas. Je, je. Así que aprovecharé esto al máximo. Je, je— se quitaba de su vista para volverse a recostarse en su espalda.

— ¿En serio? Tantas dimensiones que has ido y ¿no has visto a un lobo con alas?— preguntaba Luna confundido.

—Puede que sí o puede que no, o puede que estén muy escondidos que no los puedo ni verlos. Je, je— decía mirando el cielo. El lobo solo suspiraba y seguía caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña colina con un árbol que daba una sombra.

—Ya llegamos— Dark se bajaba de la espalda de Luna para ver el lugar.

—Vaya, que oportuno. Je, je, je.

—Aunque sigo sin estar seguro de esto. No quiero que él salga y mate a cualquiera, ni a mis seres queridos— decía el lobo preocupado.

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo no dejaré que eso pase. Je, je.

— ¿Seguro?— Luna alzaba una ceja. Estaba dudoso.

—Sí, seguro. Total, tú me pediste que probara mis poderes con ese otro lobo para ver si es más fuerte o un debilucho como cualquiera que me he enfrentado. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa infantil.

—Mmmm. Ok— el canino seguía dudoso —Pero bueno, esto… ¿Cómo lo harás?— preguntaba curioso.

—Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. La verdad, no tengo idea— decía con una garra detrás de su cabeza apenado.

— ¿¡Que!? Pero tú me dijiste que tenías algo pensado— mencionó el lobo molesto.

—Sí, lo dije, perooooo se me olvidó. Je, je— reía nervioso. Luna caía al suelo al estilo anime. Se levantaba rápidamente.

—Entonces si no lo sabes ¿¡Qué hacemos aquí apartados de la civilización!?— exclamaba enojado por hacerle venir ahí para nada.

—Pueeeeeees, no tenía nada pensado, pero aun así, necesitaba traerte aquí para ver si se me ocurría o sea improvisaaaar. Je, je— decía mirando a otro lado ruborizado.

—… ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a regresar a mi mansión— comentó el lobo dándose la media vuelta y se empezaba a marcharse, pero Dark aparecía agarrándose de su cola.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Se me ocurrió algo!— decía el gato deteniéndolo en seco. El canino lo miraba con seriedad.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

—Pueeeeees, necesito que te quedes quieto por un segundo o sea literalmente, párate frente al árbol — el felino señalaba al único árbol que estaba ahí —Y te quedes quieto ¿sí?— agregaba mirándolo de forma tierna con unos ojazos.

—… Está bien, está bien, pero ¡deja de mirarme así!— decía el canino incómodo y pasaba a un lado del aludido para no verle a la cara — _No puedo creer que me convenciera con esos ojos. No puedo creer que use la misma técnica que yo hago—_ pensaba fastidiado.

Luna Nueva se detenía frente al árbol y miraba a Dark que ya estaba a un lado suyo.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— preguntaba curioso el lobo.

—Pues, solo quédate quieto como una estatua firme. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿Firme?

— ¡Firme, soldado!— gritaba el felino con un gorro militar en la cabeza y sobresaltaba a Luna haciendo que se pusiera firme al tiro hasta empezaba a sudar un poco.

—No hace falta gritarme. Ya lo había entendido— decía Luna — _Porque no mejor hubiera enviado un mensaje a Estela que a su hermano—_ pensaba mientras lloraba al estilo anime.

—Bueno, bueno, a saber cómo entrar. Mmmmm— Dark se quedaba pensativo mirando al lobo alrededor suyo poniéndolo nervioso.

—Entonces ¿ya sabes cómo hacerlo?— preguntaba el canino nervioso.

—Creo que sí, pero necesito que no te muevas para nada— decía el gato parándose frente de él mirándolo con seriedad.

—Ok, ok. Espero que no me hagas cosas raras— mencionaba Luna incómodo.

—Je, je. Ok. Intentaré no hacerlo. Je, je.

— ¿Cómo que lo intentaraaaaaaaas?— fue interrumpido por el felino ya que con sus garras le agarró la mandíbula para abrirle la boca. Dark bajaba un poco la cabeza del lobo para observar un poco dentro, casi metía la cabeza dentro de sus fauces.

—Nop. Por aquí no es— decía el gato y miraba sus colmillos —Chico, no sé qué comiste, pero cepíllate tus colmillos y…— se tapaba con una garra su nariz —Enjuágate la boca, muchacho. Apesta— el canino tenía una expresión de molestia al escuchar eso. Dark le cerraba la boca y el aludido iba a sobarse su mandíbula, pero… — ¡Dije que no te muevas!— daba un sobresalto y ponía su garra de nuevo al suelo. Ahora el gato pasaba sus garras por su pecho poniéndolo incómodo.

—Ok, ok. Esto se está volviendo raro— decía Luna incómodo.

—Sí, lo sé. Je, je, je… Lástima que no eres una loba, porque yo te usaría como almohada. Je, je— murmuraba lo último el felino para sí mismo.

—Espera ¿¡Que dijiste!?— gritaba el lobo impactado.

—Nada— decía Dark con una sonrisa inocente. El canino tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca. El gato tocaba su cadena del cuello —Wow. Je, je. Luna te ves genial con esta cadena. Je, je. Te lo digo en serio. Je, je, je.

—Emmmm ¿Gracias?— Luna estaba confundido.

Ahora el felino estaba en su espalda estirándole un poco las alas.

—Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Estás buscando la forma de entrar en mi interior o me estas manoseando?— preguntaba molesto y ruborizado de que le tuviera tocando las alas.

—No lo sé, pero estas alas se ven ¡increíbles! Je, je, je. En serio, lo admito. Prefiero ser un lobo que un gato. Son más peluditos y duermen mejor. Je, je, je— se reía Dark de forma infantil —A veces pienso ¿Cómo me vería como lobo? Mmmmmm— se imaginaba que en vez de un gatito, un cachorrito —Je, je. Eso sería rarísimo. Je, je.

—… … ¿Por qué tuve que decirle a Comet eso?— lloraba el canino al estilo anime —Hubiera dicho mejor, tener una charla con él, jugar a un juego de mesa con los otros o que tuviera una cita con Perfect Mind o que sea niñero de esos dos críos. Mejor eso que soportar esto TTTTTnTTTTT.

—Pues, ahora te aguantas. Ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿Querías que tuviera una pelea con ese alter ego tuyo? pues aquí estoy. Yo no me voy de aquí hasta hacer lo que tengo que hacer— decía Dark con seriedad y aparecía unas palabras debajo del lobo que decía.

 _Sentir el suave pelaje de un lobo con alas y toquetear sus fabulosas alas_

 _Me llena de… DETERMINACION_

—Esto para nada me llena de ¡determinación!— exclamaba Luna con un aullido.

—… Este si es un lobo— decía el gato orgulloso hasta que se le ocurría algo —Oye amigo. Je, je ¿me prestarías tu cuer…?— fue interrumpido por el lobo.

— ¡No!— gritaba de una vez antes de que completara la pregunta.

—Oh, por favor. Solo quiero sentir…

— ¡No!

—Pero solo será un momen…

— ¡No!

—Ok, ok— el felino rodaba sus ojos —Ste lobo— su expresión cambiaba a un pacman ":v".

Después de un rato de estar manoseándolo por todo su pelaje. Dark estaba frente del lobo. Luna estaba ruborizado de vergüenza.

— ¿Ya terminaste?— el lobo tenía un tic en un ojo, también en una oreja, también en un lado de sus labios.

—Sip— decía simplemente el gato con las garras en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Y encontraste como entrar o lo que sea que estabas haciendo?

—Pueeeees, por la boca no puedo. Lo único que hay, es pudrición— el canino se molestaba al escuchar eso —Por el pecho… tampoco, puro pelaje tan suave y ninguna puerta. Por tus alas tampoco y… ni loco pienso revisar la parte de atrás— decía el felino con escalofrío.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya me puedo ir a mi mansión o me seguirás manoseando?— preguntaba Luna ya harto de no moverse.

—Mmmmmmmmmm. La verdad, hay otra forma. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Qué? Ay no, no, no, ni te atrevas a poseer mi cuerpo. He visto ese capítulo donde poseíste a la princesa Luna. Así que no me vengas con eso— decía el lobo defendiéndose.

—Je, je. No pensaba hacer eso. Je, je.

— ¿Entonces qué?— el canino tenía la cabeza inclinado a un lado confundido.

—Je, je, je. Puede ser que lo siguiente que pase, estarás fuera de servicio por un rato. Je, je.

— ¿Qué?— ahora estaba muy confundido, pero antes de que dijera algo más, el felino sacaba una garra de sus bolsillos para ponerlo en el pecho del aludido.

— ¡Miau!— aparecía un círculo mágico de color amarillo debajo de Luna y en el centro tenía una huella de gato.

—¿Q-que ha…?— el lobo no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que sus ojos cambiaban de color negro a amarillo y luego de eso, se quedó inmóvil como si fuera una estatua y además que aún seguía el circulo debajo de éste brillando con intensidad.

—… Yo la verdad, no sabía que funcionaría eso. Es que en serio, yo solo me inventé una cosa y se puede hacer eso— decía Dark con una mueca en sus labios —Aunque ¿se podrá entrar al mundo de Kurama o solo seguiré tocando su…?— iba a tocar el pelaje del pecho, pero al hacerlo, lo atravesaba como si fuera un portal — ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Estooooo no me lo esperabaaaaaaaa o tal veeeeez siiiiii, quien sabeeeeeeee!

 **En el interior de Luna Nueva**

El gato se daba contra el suelo violentamente, pero de cara.

—Ay— se quejaba un poco de dolor. El felino se levantaba mientras se sobaba la cara —Eso me pasa por obsesionarme con su pelaje— dicho eso, miraba alrededor, era un lugar grande como si estuviera dentro de Naruto —Oh vaya ¿¡me encontraré al kyubi!?— preguntaba emocionado para luego empezar a caminar por el lugar hasta llegar al frente de unos grandes barrotes dobles, barras horizontales y verticales —Woooooooow ¿estás aquí o estas en otro lugar más feo? Je, je, je— de repente, se escuchaba una voz en las sombras detrás de esos barrotes.

—Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba verte por aquí… Dark Soul.

—Je, je. Y a mí no me esperaba que supieras quien soy o tal vez si ¿aquí tienes WiFi? Je, je— se reía un poco burlón.

—Sigues igual de chistosito ¿no?— se escuchaba unos pasos detrás de los barrotes. En las sombras, aparecía poco a poco un lobo parecido a Luna, pero era negro con detalles rojos.

—Pues claro, porque si no, no soy yo, lobito negro. Ah no, espera— de sus bolsillos, sacaba un papelito y lo leía —Dark Knight. Sip. Ese eres tú. Je, je, je. Alivio que tienes esos detalles rojos, porque si no, estuviera hablándole a una pared negra con rayitas. Je, je, je— se reía con burla mientras guardaba el papelito en sus bolsillos.

—Te salvaste de que estoy dentro de esta jaula, porque si no, te arrancaría esa sonrisa de tu rostro— decía Dark Knight con una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes mientras Dark Soul lo miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Dimensión de Equestria del fic: Las Locuras de Luna Nueva 1499 (escrito por: Luna Nueva 1499)**

 **Todos los ocs excepto Dark Soul, son de Luna Nueva 1499, el cual le agradezco que me los preste :3**

 **Ustedes saben, pueden dar ideas y todo eso, para que mi mente empiece a procesar, supongo XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	19. Un Combate oscuro

**Un Combate "oscuro"**

El gato negro seguía mirando al lobo negro que estaba detrás de los barrotes con su típica sonrisa infantil.

—Je, je. Bueno lobito, sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿verdad?— decía Dark Soul con sus garras en los bolsillos de su túnica.

—Sí, lo sé. Vienes a pelear conmigo, porque el idiota de Luna lo pidió, aunque eso signifique desatar el apocalipsis— comentaba Dark Knight con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Pueeeeeees si, así es. Je, je. Así queeeeee te quitaré esa jaula donde estas metido para empezar de una vez. Como dicen, menos charla y más acción ¿no? Je, je— decía el gato sacando una de sus garras para prepararse a chasquearlo.

—Je, je. Sí. Pues venga. Libérame y te probaré lo fuerte que soy— mencionó el lobo negro mostrando sus dientes.

—Ok. Pues muéstramelo— decía el felino chasqueando su garra haciendo que los barrotes desaparecieran, pero al hacerlo, en un instante, el canino oscuro ya estaba frente a Dark Soul para darle un zarpazo, aunque el gato se echaba a un lado. Dark Knight no se detenía ahí, lanzaba zarpazos al felino, pero los esquivaba de un lado a otro hasta que desaparecía esquivando otro zarpazo para luego aparecer alejado del lobo —Vaya, no te quedas con las ganas ¿verdad? Je, je.

—Como tu dijiste "menos charla y más acción"— mencionaba el canino con una sonrisa siniestra mientras alzaba su garra derecha y creaba una esfera oscura —¡Umbra Spiritus!— daba un salto hacia atrás para lanzar la esfera al estar en el aire que iba directo hacia Dark Soul.

—Pero bueno ¿tú también vendrás a decirme los nombres de tus ataques?— el gato fingía estar fastidiado para luego aparecer un bate en sus garras con un chasquido para después batear la esfera y lo enviaba bien lejos, pero de repente, tenía que echarse a un lado para esquivar el zarpazo oscuro del lobo y empezaba a lanzar zarpazos al felino nuevamente, aunque los esquivaba como un profesional o los bloqueaba con su bate hasta que desaparecía con un chasquido. Dark Knight se detenía para mirar alrededor, pero no lo encontraba.

— ¿¡Donde carajo te metiste!?— exclamaba el lobo molesto al no verlo, pero no se daba cuenta que Dark Soul estaba encima de su lomo acostado boca arriba con las garras detrás de su cabeza.

— _Este pelaje es igual de suave como el de Luna Nueva… dan ganas de dormir. Je, je—_ pensaba el gato con un bostezo. Las orejas del canino escuchaban el bostezo para luego girar su cabeza para ver de reojo al felino. Él se daba cuenta que lo estaba viendo con los ojos entrecerrados —Hola ¿Qué cuentas?

— ¡Me ves con cara de cama!— exclamaba Dark Knight enojado mientras empezaba a sacudirse para que se cayera, pero Dark Soul no se dejaba hasta tenía puesto un sombrero vaquero y se agarraba de la cadena que traía el lobo.

— ¡Yiiiiiijaaaaaa! ¡Vamos lobito, vamos lobito!— exclamaba el gato con una sonrisa de emoción.

—¡Pero si serás un…!— el canino negro daba un mortal hacia atrás para que cayera, pero ese felino estaba bien sujeto con el sombrero en una garra y caía en cuatro patas, estaba enojado de que no se cayera, pero se le ocurrió algo y exclamaba —¡Ignos Caelum!

Se formaba un círculo mágico oscuro arriba donde se suponía que era el cielo y de repente, aparecía una lluvia de bolas de fuego que iban hacia Dark Soul. El aludido veía eso.

—Ooooooohhhh. No sabía que era temporada de lluvias de fuego. Hubiera traído un paraguas anti fuego. Je, je— Dark Knight al ver que se distrajo con la lluvia, rápidamente desaparecía de ahí haciendo que el gato se cayera de sentón en el suelo —Ay, pero que maleducado— se sobaba su trasero mientras acto seguido, era recibido por la lluvia de fuego que hacía una pequeña explosión. A lo lejos, el lobo veía eso con una sonrisa siniestra.

—No fue tan difícil. Creía que era un gran reto. Je, je— se reía con malicia, pero su risa se detenía al escuchar una voz infantil a un lado de él.

—Ese no es un reto. Esto si es un reto súper mega ultra difícil que necesitarás muchas opciones de curación. Je, je— decía Dark Soul con una sonrisa infantil y ante de que reaccionara, le daba un mazazo con un mazo que apareció con un chasquido dándole en todo el estómago, sacándole todo el aire para luego desaparecer el mazo y agarraba la garra derecha del canino para hacer una maniobra loca para azotarlo contra suelo, lo levantaba de nuevo para azotarlo contra el suelo y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez…

 **Cinco minutos de "otra vez" después**

—Listo. A ver si aprendes a no lanzarme bolitas de fuego. Je, je— decía el gato un poco alejado del lobo oscuro que estaba en el suelo boca abajo. Se levantaba adolorido y tambaleado para luego mirar al felino, y apretaba sus dientes con ira.

— ¡Esto no ha terminado, estúpido gato!— exclamaba Dark Knight furioso.

—Otro que me llama así— decía Dark Soul rodando sus ojos fastidiado.

— ¡Umbra Gladio!— por todos los alrededores, se formaban muchas espadas que levitaban. El gato daba un silbido por ver muchas espadas.

—Que lindas espadas. Je, je— decía el felino fingiendo impresión. Cuando el lobo lo veía, sonreía de forma siniestra.

—A ver si esquivas esto— y de golpe, todas las espadas iban hacia Dark Soul que observaba despreocupado. Metía sus garras en sus bolsillos para cuando las espadas estaban cerca de él, el gato sacaba de golpe dos espadas de juguete para luego empezar a bloquear todas las espadas de forma veloz hasta daba un grito de guerra.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!— era un grito exagerado.

— ¿Pero qué carajo?— Dark Knight estaba sorprendido de la velocidad que bloqueaba todas las espadas existentes, pero sacudía su cabeza para luego lanzar otro ataque — ¡Umbra Spiritus!— lanzaba de nuevo una esfera de oscuridad, no, me equivoqué. Quise decir, que lanzaba esferas de oscuridad como si no hubiera un mañana. Dark Soul bloqueaba la última espada y veía que se acercaban las esferas. Así que de forma sorprendente, fue corriendo hacia ellos con las dos espadas hacia atrás como si estuviera corriendo como Naruto. Se echaba a un lado para esquivar una esfera, luego hacía un barrido para esquivar otro por debajo, después daba un salto, una voltereta, un mortal, una esquivada tipo matrix y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba frente al lobo mirándolo con su típica sonrisa infantil. El canino se impactaba.

—Je, je. Hola lobito. Quiero que saludes a Lucía y a Lucio— decía el felino levantando la espada derecha y luego la izquierda —Los que te van a dar hasta la madre. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía como lunático para lanzar doble tajo hacia el lobo. Él rápidamente daba un salto hacia atrás esquivando el tajo, luego Dark Knight lanzaba un rayo de oscuridad hacia Dark Soul que los bloqueaba con sus espadas poniéndolo en forma de "x" y de forma sorprendente, se lo devolvió.

— ¿¡Que!?— el lobo estaba impactado, pero reaccionó rápidamente para exclamar — ¡Nigrum Foraminis!— exclamaba y el rayo de la oscuridad fue absorbida por el canino para luego devolvérselo, pero esta vez, era un rayo con más potencia. El gato seguía sonriendo para bloquear el ataque con sus espadas y de forma impactante, no se movió del sitio al recibir el poderoso rayo.

— ¡Oye, te lo devuelvo! ¡El regalo que me diste, no me gustó! ¡Está muy pasado de moda! ¡Je, je!— exclamaba Dark Soul devolviendo el rayo al lobo que lo sobresaltó y rápidamente volvía a exclamar las mismas palabras para absolverlo, y luego devolvérselo, pero con más potencia que antes, y así estaban devolviendo el ataque de un lado para otro. El ataque se volvía más poderoso cada momento.

— ¡Deja de devolverme mi ataque!— exclamaba Dark Knight devolviendo el ataque otra vez y respiraba agitado.

—… Ok— decía el gato con una sonrisa inocente mientras se echaba a un lado dejando pasar de largo al gran poderoso rayo de oscuridad y se escuchaba una gran explosión a lo lejos — ¿Contento? Je, je.

—Grrrrr— gruñía furioso el lobo — _Este gato es muy poderoso de lo que imaginé… Tengo que hacer algo…—_ pensaba molesto, pero en eso, se le ocurría algo y sonreía de forma siniestra —Odio admitirlo, pero si eres muy fuerte, gatito. Je, je— alagaba el canino.

—Je, je. Gracias y eso que estoy usando por esta vez el diez por ciento. Je, je, je. Aunque qué curioso, usar el cinco por ciento o el diez, no hay gran cambio. Je, je, je. Solo un pequeño aumento de poder, supongo. Je, je, je— se reía el felino de forma maliciosa.

—Je. Ya veo. Mmmmm. Oye, que tal si tú y yo ¿formamos una alianza? Sácame de aquí. Sácame del idiota de Luna, porque ya me tiene cansado de estar aquí y yo con mucho gusto, me uniré a ti ¿Qué te parece? Tú y yo podemos sembrar el terror en todos esos mundos existentes. Je, je— decía Dark Knight con una sonrisa siniestra — _Acepta estúpido gato. Cuando salga de aquí, por fin puedo hacer lo que quiera. Sembraré pánico, mataré a los amigos de Luna frente a él, lo haré sufrir por mantenerme aquí por mucho tiempo, por no utilizarme cuando me necesitaba, pero primero, me debo deshacerme de este gato, ni siquiera sabe lo que le espera. Je, je—_ pensaba con una sonrisa de malicia.

—P*tas. Que oferton. Je, je, je— decía Dark Soul con una sonrisa infantil. Lo que él no se daba cuenta, era que el lobo brillaba un poco como preparando uno de sus ataques más poderosos que tenía —Mmmmmm. Podría ser. Je, je. Me obedecerás ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. Emmmm ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Amo Soul? Je, je.

—Sí. Así se dice. De igual forma, todos me dicen así. Je, je— se reía el gato un poco.

—Je, je. Ok. Entonces ¿aceptas?— preguntaba el canino oscuro alzando su garra derecha. El felino miraba eso pensativo.

—… Sí, claro. Acepto. Je, je— decía Dark Soul elevando su garra derecha para estrecharlo con la garra del lobo.

Todo iba en cámara lenta. Dark Knight estaba cerca de estrecharle su garra, sonreía de forma perversa. Estaba a unos centímetros de darle la pata, pero de repente, la garra del gato la movía hacia arriba esquivando el estrechamiento de garras. El lobo se quedaba impactado para luego mirar al felino que ponía su garra derecha en su frente poniéndolo de esta forma "L".

—Loseeeeeer— decía Dark Soul con una voz lenta. Dark Knight no se lo creía y antes de que reaccionara, el gato daba un salto lento para luego darle una patada con una bota que apareció mágicamente en su pata dándole en su pecho para mandarlo a volar lentamente hacia atrás.

—Nooooo puedeeee seeeeer— comentó el lobo lento hasta que la cámara volvió a la normalidad y el canino voló a toda velocidad, y se chocaba violentamente contra una pared para luego caer al suelo. El canino se quejaba de dolor, intentaba levantarse — ¿P-por qué hiciste e-eso?— preguntaba adolorido.

—Pues, porqueeeeeeee ¿me ves con cara de idiota?— preguntaba el felino con su típica sonrisa, pero tenía una mirada de molestia y una vena saliendo de su frente al estilo anime —Conozco ese truco. Quieren unirse para salvar sus pellejos y así cumplir sus propósitos también, peeeero se desharán del fuerte apuñalándolo por la espalda como unos completos cobardes y bla bla bla— Dark Knight estaba sorprendido de que supiera lo que iba a hacer, más o menos —Te digo algo, si me dicen eso de "unirse a mí", algo traman. Por el simple hecho de que tengo a unas hipnotizadas y todo eso o sea ¡a mí no me vengas con tus estupideces!— apuntaba al lobo con su garra derecha. Brillaba de blanco haciendo que alrededor del cuerpo del canino, se rodeara de un aura blanca.

—O-oye ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba Dark Knight confundido, pero de repente, empezaba a levitar.

—Tú y tus estupideces. Por eso los villanos les gustan apuñalar por detrás como los cobardes que son— cuando Dark Soul decía eso, azotaba al lobo contra el suelo —Sí, claro. Se creeeeeeeen tan listos. Siempre son unos mentirosos, no hay igualdad, no hay confianza, no hay nada. Solo un estúpido diciendo que quiere unirse— ahora lo azotaba contra la pared y el suelo —Odio que hagan eso solo para salvar su pellejo y cuando tenga la oportunidad, lo traicionará, porque dejó de ser útil para tal tipo, para tal lobo, para tal idiota, para tal ¡subnormal! Es que ¡en serio! Eso fastidia— el ritmo de las azotadas, aumentaba de una forma abismal —Porque no pelean como los machos que son o huir de la pelea o sea una retirada estratégica para que no crean que son unas gallinas. Pues claro. De esta forma, no se vuelven cobardes apuñalando espaldas— daba un último azote al lobo contra el suelo. Dark Knight estaba moribundo en el piso y tenía los ojos en espiral. Dark Soul suspiraba para relajarse —Bueno, me gustó pelear contigo, pero creía que serías igual de fuerte que el kyubi. Je, je, je. Pero fue decepcionante. De igual forma, entrena, vuélvete más poderoso, aunque estés encerrado, eso no es excusa y evita apuñalar por las espaldas. Eso no te hará fuerte. Lo único que te hará, es aumentar la cobardía. Je, je, je.

—… T-tu…— el lobo estaba furioso, intentaba levantarse, pero caía al suelo.

—Ay, por favor. No te molestes. Espera, déjame ponerte muy cómodo. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa. Chasqueaba su garra para hacer aparecer una jaula alrededor del lobo —Listo. Ahí estarás más cómodo. Je, je, je, je— se reía con burla.

— ¿M-más cómodo?... me r-redujiste e-el espacio, i-idiota— mencionaba el canino con dificultad. Estaba acostado mientras respiraba agitado.

— ¿En serio? Ok, ok ¿Qué te parece esto?— decía el felino chasqueando su garra. Cambiaba la jaula por una jaula más pequeña del tamaño del lobo haciendo que no pueda ni levantarse.

— ¡Redujiste más mi jaula, estúpido gato!— exclamaba furioso Dark Knight. Agarraba con sus garras los barrotes de delante para intentar romperlos, pero no podía, era lo mismo que los barrotes que tenía antes.

—Sí, lo sé, pero este es mejor que tu antigua jaula. Total, ahora si pareces un perro, como debe ser. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía con burla mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Para dónde vas!? ¡No me dejes aquiiiiii!— gritaba el lobo con ira golpeando los barrotes que eran muy resistentes igual que los barrotes que tenía anteriormente.

—Adiosito, lobito negro. Puede ser, pueeeede ser que nos veamos después. Je, je, je— decía Dark Soul con una risa de lunático para luego chasquear su garra y desaparecía del lugar.

—Grrrrrr ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar, Dark Souuuuuuuuuuul!— gritaba Dark Knight haciendo que haya un eco en el lugar.

 **Mientras tanto, afuera de Luna Nueva**

Dark aparecía frente al lobo que seguía inmóvil con los ojos amarillos y el círculo mágico debajo de él.

—Muy bien. Es hora de apagar esto— decía el gato apunto de chasquear su garra, pero en eso, lo veía fijamente —… Mmmmmm. Je, je. Antes de eso, quisiera hacer algo— metía su garra en su bolsillo sacando algo y se oía un sonido.

 **Un rato después**

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?— el canino tenía sus ojos negros de nuevo y miraba alrededor confundido. Veía a Dark que estaba a un par de metros alejado de él.

—Nada. Solo que terminé lo que iba a hacer. Je, je, je— se reía un poco el gato.

— ¿En serio? Y no lo sacaste ¿verdad?— preguntaba Luna preocupado.

—Nop. Te dije que no te preocuparas. Je, je. No te fastidiará por un tiempo. Je, je, je, je— se reía con burla.

—Oookei— el lobo lo miraba extrañado — _Creo que tendría que echar un vistazo a lo que hizo después—_ pensaba con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

—Muy bien, lobito. Me voy. Tengo hambre y quiero comer pan dulce. Je, je, je, je. Pero antes— el felino aparecía a un lado del canino abrazándolo del cuello con un brazo.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba confundido.

—Quiero llevarme un recuerdo de este magnífico día. Je, je. Sonríe— Dark sacaba una cámara de su bolsillo y sacaba una foto con un flash. Luna tenía que taparse los ojos por lo alumbrante que fue ya que casi lo dejaba ciego —Je, je, je. Muy bien. Adiós, Luna Nueva 1499, me voy. Adiosito y que te vaya bien— guardaba la cámara y se despedía agarrándole una garra del lobo mientras lo agitaba —Espero que nos veamos pronto. Je, je— soltaba su garra para luego caminar y se alejaba de Luna. Con un chasquido, abría un portal y entraba al mismo para luego cerrarse detrás de él.

—… Bueno, no fue tan malo y yo pensaba lo peor— decía el lobo aliviado mientras se iba de regreso a su mansión, sin darse cuenta que… al voltearse, la mitad de su cuerpo, no tenía nada de pelos como si lo hubieran rasurado con una máquina para así llevarse el pelaje para usarlo en las fundas de las almohadas. Mejor que las plumas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado y agradezco a Luna Nueva 1499 de que me prestara sus ocs.**

 **Por cierto, si no entendieron lo que iba a hacer Dark Knight si salía de ahí, aunque puede ser que el único que entendió fue Luna Nueva, creo XD lo que iba a hacer ese lobo negro era este ataque.**

 **Vulpes sine adversario potest exire in profundum desperationis: Deja inhabilitados los poderes del adversario por un tiempo limitado. Es el ataque que lleva más tiempo preparar y su más secreta, y poderosa técnica.**

 **Qué casualidad ¿no? XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	20. Una competencia de ¿flancos?

**Una competencia de ¿flancos?**

Era una hermosa mañana en Equestria, donde no había preocupación alguna y era lo normal de siempre.

En una casa, se veía una gran sombra llegando a la puerta y luego se observaba una pezuña azul tocar la dicha puerta.

— ¡Ya voy!— exclamaba una voz masculina. Se escuchaba unos pasos y la puerta se abría dejando ver a un pegaso azul oscuro, crin negro con una línea roja, cola negro con rojo, ojos rojos, su cutie mark era un cometa con destello azul y tenía puesto una pañoleta en su pecho —... ¿Zafire?— estaba confundido al ver a la alicornio zafiro frente a su puerta con una sonrisa. Ella miraba a la nada, pero después apareció por un costado de su cuello, un gato negro con túnica morada.

— ¡Hola, mí querido escritor!— exclamaba Dark con una gran sonrisa y por el otro costado, se asomaba Creepy que levantaba su pata saludándolo.

— ¿Dark? ¿Creepy? ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?— preguntaba Comet muy confundido.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi creador? Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

—No, no es eso. Solo que es raro verte aquí, en vez de ir haciendo de las suyas por otra parte— mencionaba el pegaso con seriedad.

—Ya veo. Je, je— se reía un poco el felino.

—Hermano ¿Quién nos están visitando?— preguntaba una voz femenina. Por la puerta, salía una pegaso roja, melena azul con una franja negra horizontal, cola azul con negro, se veía que tenía unos ojos azules y una cutie mark de una estrella fugaz con destello rojo.

— ¡Stellar! ¡Me alegro de ver a mi nalgona favorita!— exclamaba Dark alegre y fue hacia ella abrazándola del cuello.

—Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir que ¡no me digas nalgona!— gritaba Stellar molesta. El gato se separaba de ella.

—Je, je, je. Bueno, es difícil evitarlo si tienes una gran retaguardia. Je, je— decía el gato de forma picara. La pegaso lo miraba feo hasta tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero en eso, notó algo más encima del lomo de Zafire. Así que caminaba un poco y su expresión de molestia cambiaba a felicidad.

— ¡Creepy!— exclamaba alegre. El oso estaba escondido detrás de la alicornio sosteniéndose de sus flancos y usaba su cola para esconderse, pero lamentablemente, se le veían las patas.

—No estoy— decía Creepy algo nervioso, pero Stellar fue hacia la retaguardia y le quitaba la cola de la alicornio para verlo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Aquí está, mi osito favorito— la yegua roja lo agarraba con sus pezuñas. El peluche se aferraba a los flancos de Zafire, pero sus patas se resbalaban, soltándose y la pegaso lo abrazaba contra su pecho —Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mi osito— Creepy intentaba zafarse del abrazo.

—Yo... no... Te extrañé... nalgona... ahora ¡bájame!— exclamaba el oso molesto y sonrojado, pero Stellar no lo soltaba.

— ¿Por qué? Si hace tiempo que no te veía, osito— decía la pegaso con dulzura.

— ¡Deja de decirme osito!— exclamaba molesto. La yegua roja lo miraba con ternura.

—Je, je. Oye osito ¿por qué no vamos adentro y charlamos un poco? Y podrías darme... esos masajes que me gustan— decía Stellar con una sonrisa pícara. El peluche al escucharla, se quedaba impactado.

— ¿¡Queeee!? No, no, no, no, no, no quiero ¡amo Soul! ¡Ayúdame!— pedía ayuda Creepy mientras la pegaso emprendía vuelo e iba adentro de su casa con una cara de felicidad.

—Je, je, je. Que les vaya bien a los dos. Je, je— decía Dark con una risita maliciosa.

— ¡Nooooooooo!— se oía un grito del oso y la puerta de la casa se cerraba dejando a Comet con el gato, y la hipnotizada Zafire. El pegaso tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca por el comportamiento de su hermana.

—Por lo visto, le gustó mucho ese masaje de hace tiempo— decía el semental.

—Je, je, je. Sí. La impactó. Así no tiene que pagar para ir al spa. Je, je— comentaba el felino con burla mientras se sentaba en la cabeza de la alicornio.

—Ok. Bueno, entonces ¿me puedes decir para que viniste?— preguntaba Comet con algo de seriedad.

—Pues, muy fácil. Je, je. Qué tal si vamos a un lugar apartado para hablar. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

—Emmmmm. Ok. Espero que no hagas nada raro— decía con algo de desconfianza.

—Je, je. No te preocupes. No haré nada. Je, je. Bueno, sígueme— el gato se ponía encima de los flancos de Zafire y le daba una nalgada —Andando, linda.

—Si... amo Soul...— la alicornio se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar siendo seguido por el semental.

—Oye. Por cierto… ¿podrías decirle que deje de hacer eso?— el pegaso miraba a otro lado sonrojado ya que Zafire movía sus flancos de un lado a otro de forma seductora.

—Nop. Me gusta que camine así. Je, je, je. Además, es mía. Cuando consigas a la tuya, díselo o no. Je, je— se reía travieso Dark. Comet rodaba sus ojos fastidiado.

 **Un rato después**

Los tres estaban en un lugar apartado del pueblo estando cerca del bosque Everfree.

—Muy bien, mi querido creador. Estoy aquí, porque me desperté en una mañana tomando leche y comiendo un pan dulce— contaba el gato.

—Ve al punto— decía Comet algo fastidiado.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. Pueeees, de repente, miré los flancos de mi yegua nalgona y quise medirlos— decía Dark acariciando uno de sus flancos.

—… No hace falta que me digas cada detalle de tu vida— mencionaba el pegaso apenado.

—Je, je, je. Ok, ok. Bueno, después de medirlos, se me ocurrió algo... una competencia. Je, je— decía el gato con una pequeña risa.

— ¿Qué clase de competencia?— preguntaba el semental con una ceja alzada.

—Je, je. Una competencia de saber ¡quien tiene los flancos más enormes de Equestria! Je, je— exclamaba el felino con una gran sonrisa, pero en eso, de un arbusto, salía la cabeza de una alicornio blanca.

—Espera un momento, has dicho ¿competencia de saber quién tiene los flancos más enormes de Equestria?— preguntaba Celestia con una sonrisa.

— ¿Pero qué carajo?— el pegaso la miraba sorprendido — ¿Qué haces en el arbusto, Celestia?— preguntaba Comet incrédulo.

—Emmmm. Nada. Solo observo. Emmm. El paisaje, si eso. Je, je— se reía la princesa del sol nerviosa.

— ¿Mirabas el paisaje desde el arbusto?— el pegaso no se lo creía para nada.

—Que mirar el paisaje ni que nada. Estabas espiando a Comet. Yo te vi escondida en un árbol cuando llegué a su casa. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿¡Q-que!? N-no. Eso no es verdad. Yo estaba... Emmmm… Viendo el pastel que estaba en su mesa— mencionaba Celestia ruborizada y apenada.

—Vaya, que novedad— decía Comet con sarcasmo.

—Je, je, je. Bueno Celestia, me alegro que aparecieras ya que de igual forma, te iba a buscar por si te interesa entrar en la competencia. Je, je.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba la princesa saliendo del arbusto emocionada, pero en eso, recuperaba su compostura — _Ejem._ Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer. Así que entraré en esa competencia, pero quisiera saber si habrá premios— agregaba curiosa.

—Je, je, je. Pues claro que sí, nalgona. Je, je— se reía el felino un poco.

—… Espera un segundo, o sea a ti te molesta que moleste tus enormes flancos, pero ¿entrarás en una competencia de enormes flancos?— preguntaba el semental con seriedad. Celestia tenía una sonrisa forzada.

—Je, je. Esto... quiero entrar en una competencia, porque quiero ganar en algo y además... a ti que te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida— decía la princesa mirando a otro lado fingiendo estar molesta.

—Aja— el pegaso rodaba sus ojos fastidiado.

—Bueno, bueno ¿cuáles son los premios si gano?— preguntaba Celestia emocionada.

—Pueeees, el premio de la más nalgona de Equestria— decía el gato sacando de sus bolsillos, un trofeo dorado teniendo la forma de unos flancos enormes para luego guardarlo —Además de eso, un pedazo de pastel.

— ¡Pastel!— la alicornio blanca tenía ojos de ilusionada.

—… _Sta nalgona que solo le interesa comer pasteles… Oh no, estoy hablando como Dark—_ pensaba Comet impactado — _Eso me pasa por estar mucho tiempo escribiendo historias de Dark Soul_ TnT.

—Y además del premio, la perdedora tendrá que besar los flancos de la ganadora hasta la ganadora se los puede restregar en toda la cara— explicaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

—Vaya. Je, je, je. Interesante— decía Celestia con una sonrisa maliciosa —Bueno, de igual forma, yo lo ganaría, porque siempre me molestan con eso. Así que yo los tengo más enormes que los de ella— añadía la alicornio blanca con una sonrisa burlona y confiada mientras meneaba sus flancos. Zafire no decía nada, pero el gato le susurraba algo en el oído.

—Solo porque te molestan ¿crees que los tienes más enormes que los de Zafire?— preguntaba el pegaso con una ceja alzada.

—Pues claro que si los tengo. Solo míralos— Celestia se daba una nalgada con una pezuña. El felino terminaba de susurrarle a su yegua.

—Así que adelante. Sé presumida. Je, je— decía Dark a Zafire. La alicornio zafiro miraba a la princesa.

—Tú no lo ganarías ni en mil años— mencionaba con burla.

— ¿¡Que dijiste!?— exclamaba la alicornio blanca molesta.

—Es cierto lo que digo. Tú nunca lo ganarías. Yo llevo muchos años con estas bellezas— la yegua zafiro daba media vuelta para mostrar sus flancos y los meneaba de un lado a otro —Crecían y crecían. Llevo más experiencia que tú, segundona— agregaba con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿¡Segundona!? ¡Estos flancos!— Celestia se daba una nalgada — ¡Crecían por los pasteles que comía, me tomó mucho tiempo para tenerlos de este tamaño!— exclamaba presumiéndolos.

—Ay, por favor. Mis flancos crecieron de forma naturales. Se desarrollaron solos al pasar el tiempo— Zafire se ponía de frente viéndola de forma desafiante —O sea tus flancos no son nada comparados con los míos.

— ¿Ah sí?— la princesa pegaba su cuerno con el de la alicornio zafiro mirándola desafiante.

—...— Comet se acercaba a Dark que estaba flotando —Ok ¿Qué hiciste para que Zafire se comportara tan... Celestia?— preguntaba extrañado.

— ¡Oye! ¡Te escuché y así no me comporto!— reclamaba Celestia sin quitar su frente de Zafire.

—Pueeeees, solo le dije unas palabritas y pues, que presuma sus enormes flancos. Je, je, je— se reía el gato algo burlón.

—Oh, ya veo— decía el pegaso rodando sus ojos.

—Je, je, je. Oye querido creador ¿quién crees tú que ganaría? Je, je— preguntaba el felino curioso.

—Emmmmmmm— Comet miraba a las dos que se miraban entre sí. Una molesta y la otra siguiendo con esa sonrisa —Celestia, total, la conozco y sus flancos también— decía con seriedad.

—Ok, ok. Je, je, je. Yo voy por mi Zafire. Je, je, je. Y además sería obvio de que apoyarías a tu Celestia. Je, je— se reía infantil.

—Ella no es mi Celestia— decía el semental algo sonrojado.

—Sí, sí. Je, je. Bueno señoritas, vamos hacer la competencia a la de ya. Je, je, je— decía Dark con su típica sonrisa.

—Ok. Vamos entonces y te probaré que los tengo enormes, azulita— mencionaba Celestia con seriedad a Zafire —Pero... ¿podría ser en privado? No quiero que me miren haciendo esto— agregaba sonrojada por meterse a una competencia de enormes flancos.

—Je, je, je. No te preocupes. Solo habrá dos o tres ponis— decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Un rato después**

En un lugar de Ponyville, había un montón de ponis, grifos, hipogrifos, o sea de todo haciendo un círculo en un lugar. En el centro de dicho círculo, estaba la alicornio blanca que estaba muy sonrojada y la yegua zafiro que tenía su típica sonrisa.

— ¡Dijiste que habría como dos o tres ponis!— exclamaba la princesa molesta con el felino que estaba frente a ellas vestido de réferi con un micrófono en una garra.

—Sí, lo dije, peeeero no es mi culpa que corrieran la voz. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona. Celestia gruñía enojada. En el público de los ponis, estaban Comet junto con la princesa Luna que levitaba una caja de palomitas y se comía algunas.

—Vaya, por fin mi hermana puede hacer algo que es buena. Je, je— decía la princesa de la noche con burla y se comía una palomita —Comet ¿Quieres?— le ofrecía al pegaso. Él agarraba con su casco izquierdo.

—Gracias Luna— decía mientras se comía las palomitas. Stellar estaba también en el público teniendo a Creepy en la cabeza con una expresión de enojado. En eso, el gato empezaba a hablar por el micrófono.

— ¡Yeguas y caballos, grifos, hipogrifos y todo el mundo, bienvenido a la gran competencia de ¿quién tiene los flancos más enormes de Equestria?!— exclamaba. Todas las razas aplaudían con júbilo. Unos tenían pancartas de Celestia ya que la apoyaban y otros de Zafire — ¡Así queeeeee empecemooooos!— se volteaba para ver a las dos alicornios —Bueno, pónganse de espalda teniendo sus flancos cerca de la otra— Zafire encantada que giraba su cuerpo a la izquierda y se paraba firme. Celestia sonrojada, giraba su cuerpo y tenía sus flancos a unos centímetros que los de la alicornio zafiro —Muy bien. Veamos quien los tiene enormes. Je, je— hacía aparecer un metro para medir sus flancos. Empezaba con los de la princesa del sol, le medía lo alto, lo ancho, lo grande, la forma de su cadera. La alicornio blanca estaba muy sonrojada al sentir como la manoseaba con el metro.

—... _Yo prefiero que Comet me manosee que un gato... por lo menos conozco a Comet...—_ pensaba Celestia con un gran sonrojo al pensar en eso. Luego de que el felino terminara con ella, iba con Zafire que le midió lo mismo, aunque la alicornio zafiro no le importaba que la manoseara. Si era Dark él que lo hacía. Terminó de medirle la cadera para después guardar el metro en su bolsillo.

—Bueno, listo. Je, je, je. Que interesante. Je, je— decía con una pequeña risa para luego hablar por el micrófono — ¡Ya tengo los resultados! ¡Las dos tienen flancos enormes, pero lamentablemente debe haber una ganadora! ¡Así que ponis y todas las especies, la ganadora y la que tiene los flancos enormes de Equestria es...!— hacía una pausa dramática, el público estaban en suspenso. Celestia rezaba que ganara para así restregarle sus flancos a esa Zafire — ¡La ganadora eeeeessss... volvemos después de estos comerciales!

— ¡No jodas!— exclamaban todos enojados.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Ok, ok. Je, je, je. Bueno, fuera broma ¡La ganadora eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss un empate!— exclamaba Dark con una gran sonrisa. Celestia se quedaba impactada.

—Espera ¿queeeeeee?— la princesa no se lo creía.

— ¡Si, como escuchaste! ¡Los tienen del mismo tamaño, por lo visto en esta semana le diste duro ¿no?! Je, je, je.

—Oh, que novedad. La verdad, en esta semana, ha comido más postre de lo habitual— decía Luna con una sonrisa burlona.

—Aaaa con razón— mencionó Comet rodando sus ojos.

—P-pero...— la alicornio blanca no sabía que decir, estaba perpleja. Creía que sus flancos superarían a cualquiera y que ganaría, pero para suerte de ella y desgracia, no perdió, aunque tampoco ganó haciendo que viera que no era la única que los tenía muy enormes. En eso, los presentes igual gritaban de júbilo

—¡Bueno ganadoras, tomen sus trofeos!— exclamaba Dark dándole los trofeos en forma de enormes flancos a las dos, aunque la princesa aún seguía impactada y le ponía el trofeo encima de sus flancos, porque no podía asimilarlo —Aquí tienen su pastel. Je, je— el gato sacaba el pastel de sus bolsillos. Le daba el pastel a Zafire que lo agarraba con su magia para comérselo con gusto mientras con Celestia, le abría su hocico para ponerle el pastel dentro y luego se lo cerraba — ¡Bueno, eso fue toda la competencia! ¡Nos veremos en otra competencia o no, o sea LARGUENSE!— gritaba lo último asustando a todo el público que salían corriendo, excepto Comet, Luna y Stellar. La princesa de la noche, se acercaba a su hermana que seguía mirando a la nada sin poder creérselo.

—Bueno hermana, no ganaste, pero empataste y ganaste lo que tú siempre querías. Je, je— decía la alicornio azul con burla —Bueno, hasta que te quite la cara de tonta, estaré en el castillo hasta que regreses. Adiós— dicho eso, se fue tele transportándose. Creepy se bajaba de la pegaso roja para caminar hacia Zafire, pero en eso, Stellar le decía.

—Espero volver a verte, osito— la yegua roja lo dijo con una voz algo seductora. El oso no la miraba ni siquiera le decía nada. Estaba muy molesto. Se subía en la alicornio zafiro sentándose en el lomo de ella.

— ¿¡Ya podemos irnos!? ¡Esta fue la competencia más tonta de todas!— exclamaba Creepy molesto.

—Je, je, je. Bueno, lo quise hacer con ésta Celestia de mi querido creador. Je, je— decía Dark con burla.

—Que no es mi Celestia— mencionó el semental azul molesto.

—Sí, sí. Je, je. Bueno mí querido creador y hermosa Stellar, nos vemos en otra ocasión, tal vez. Je, je, je— se reía el gato y flotaba para sentarse encima de los flancos de Zafire para luego chasquear su garra para abrir un portal frente a la alicornio zafiro —Despídete Zafire. Je, je.

—Adiós. Adiosito— se despedía la yegua zafiro dándole la espalda y meneaba sus flancos para mirar a Comet con una mirada seductora.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿No puedes hacer que se despida de forma normal?— preguntaba el pegaso sonrojado al ver eso.

—Nop. Esta despedida de Zafire es mejor. Je, je, je, je— se reía burlón —Bueno linda, vámonos— el felino le daba una nalgada a Zafire.

—Si... amo Soul— dicho eso, caminaba al portal.

—Adiós Creepy. Espero que pases pronto por mi casa— se despedía Stellar lanzando un beso al aire con su pezuña y le guiñaba un ojo. El oso tenía los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos, pero se notaba que se sonrojó por eso.

—Adiós, querido creador. No te olvides de escribir... literalmente. Je, je, je— se reía Dark y entraban al portal, y se cerraba detrás de ellos.

—...— Comet suspiraba fastidiado —Por fin se fueron. Si se quedaran unos días, este lugar ya estaría patas arriba— agregaba con seriedad.

—Oh hermano, no exageres— decía Stellar con una sonrisa.

—Pues claro. Como te alegra que Creepy venga para darte un masaje, a ti te da igual si es el fin del mundo— comentaba el pegaso de forma acusadora. La yegua roja se sonrojaba mucho, aunque no se notaba en su pelaje.

—E-eso no es cierto... Solo que así no tengo que pagar por un día en el spa— se defendía Stellar y empezaba a caminar con molestia.

—Aja. Si— decía Comet y la seguía dejando el lugar solo. Bueno, no tanto. Aún estaba Celestia inmóvil con la misma expresión de sorpresa y con el hocico lleno, y aun tenía el trofeo encima de sus flancos, pero en eso, regresaba la pegaso roja, trotaba rápido y se ponía a un lado de la princesa. Miraba a los lados para que no la vieran y agarraba el trofeo con sus pezuñas para verlo, y luego a la alicornio.

—No te mereces este trofeo. Yo los tengo más grandes que tu— susurraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y le daba con el trofeo en los flancos de Celestia que aún no reaccionaba —Eso fue por comerte mi pastel de chocolate y esto…— se ponía al frente de la yegua blanca y volaba un poco para restregarle sus flancos en la cara de Celestia que no reaccionó a eso —… Por estar espiando a mí hermano. Bueno, adiós segundona— y se fue volando a toda velocidad dejando a la princesa sola en el lugar.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Dimensión de Equestria del fic: Nuestras alocadas vidas**

 **O sea mi fic XD**

 **Bueno, que decir, no tengo mucho que decir XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	21. Dragones, dragones y más dragones

**Dragones, dragones y más dragones**

Creepy, el oso de peluche, se encontraba en su cuarto sentado en la cama, veía el álbum de fotos que le regaló Dark Soul.

—… El amo Soul, debería dedicarse a tomar fotos. Las tomas son buenas… exageradamente buenas— decía el oso sin dejar de ver las fotos que había uno muy sugerente, pero en eso, la puerta se abría dejando entrar al gato.

—Hola Creepy— decía Dark con una sonrisa. Creepy se sobresaltaba y guardaba rápidamente el álbum bajo su almohada.

— ¡Amo Soul! ¡Toca la puerta antes de entrar!— exclamaba el oso molesto y un poco sonrojado.

—Je, je, je. Lo siento. Es que estoy un poco apurado. Je, je— se reía un poco el felino rascándose la nuca apenado. El peluche lanzaba un bufido.

—Ok. Entonces ¿Qué quieres, amo Soul?— preguntaba Creepy con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, solo vine a decirte que saldré a hacer un experimento por ahí. Je, je— decía Dark con su típica sonrisa.

—Ya veo y ¿Zafire irá contigo?— preguntaba el oso curioso.

—No, no, no. Ella está teniendo clases particulares— mencionó el gato rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo así?— preguntaba extrañado.

—Pueeees, está teniendo unas clases de aprender hablar corrido y algunas clases de defensa personal o que sepa pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, o que sepa manejar mejor una espada y cosas así con la nueva maestra que tenemos. Ya sabes, la de los flancos muy firmes o sea Sheena. Je, je, je— se reía un poco.

—Ya veo. Bueno, por lo menos no me molestará esa yegua— decía Creepy molesto mirando a otro lado.

—Oh vamos ¿Qué te hizo Zafire para que la odies? Si ella quiere ser tu amiga hasta un día se ofreció que usaras sus enormes flancos de cojines para que leas mejor. Je, je, je.

—Eso fue porque le ordenaste a hacerlo— comentaba mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Ok, ok. Je, je. Allá tú. Bueno, me voy, tengo prisa. Así que pórtese bien mijo que volveré en una o dos semanas, o depende. Je, je— se despedía Dark saliendo por la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla le decía —Dime una cosa ¿estas así de que yo tengo una yegua sensualona y tú no? Je, je. Hubiera traído a Cristal, la amiga de Zafire. Ella y tú serían una buena pareja. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía y cerraba la puerta de golpe antes de que recibiera la cama que había lanzado el oso hacia la puerta.

—¡Cállate!— gritaba Creepy enojado para luego respirar profundamente y negaba con la cabeza —Este amo que tengo— el oso fue a poner su cama en su lugar y agarraba el álbum de fotos para ver la primera foto de Zafira que era del cuerpo completo —…— suspiraba un poco deprimido —Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí— cerraba el álbum. Iba a salir de su cuarto, pero antes, lanzaba el álbum a su cama para luego cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, sin darse cuenta que el álbum había aterrizado en la cama abierto en la foto de la dragona del cuerpo completo y brillaba la foto.

 **Un rato después**

Creepy estaba sentado al borde de una estatua con forma de dragón y observaba el lugar confundido.

— ¿Dónde carajo estoy?— se preguntaba mirando dragones de todo tipo hasta observaba a un pequeño dragón morado por ahí — ¿Y ese? Parece Spike evolucionado o yo que se— se quedaba pensativo mirando con detenimiento ya que se le hacía familiar hasta que se le vino algo a la mente —Oh genial. Me equivoqué de portal y ahora me he metido en el mundo de Spyro el dragón… Bueno, no me quejo. Algo diferente para variar, supongo— decía con los brazos cruzados observando el lugar que había unas colinas verdes, unos portales que te llevaba a otra parte del mundo y muchas cosas más —Mmmmm ¿Estará la dragona negra por aquí?— se preguntaba mirando el lugar —No, no creo. Creo que me he metido en el primer juego del play1. Por el simple hecho de que las gráficas son un poco decentes, creo— suspiraba frustrado —Mejor me voy. Estando aquí, me hace recordar cuando lo jugué una vez y fue un mareo total hasta el escritor lo confirma— agregaba molesto. Se levantaba y se iba por donde se vino. Estaba yendo a una clase de puerta con una imagen en el centro que se veía un castillo negro.

Iba a entrar, pero en eso, aparecía Spyro a un lado de la puerta que miraba a Creepy sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— preguntaba molesto el oso. La respuesta del dragón fue lanzarle fuego, pero el peluche daba un salto cayendo encima del reptil dándole un pisotón fuerte haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo como si algo lo aplastara — ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no lanzarle fuego a alguien sin preguntar primero?— Creepy se bajaba del dragón. Spyro se iba a levantar, pero el oso le agarró de la mandíbula — ¡A tomar por saco, Spike segundo!— pisaba con fuerza su pata derecha al frente mientras aún tenía agarrado la mandíbula del dragón para luego lanzarlo con fuerza y mandándolo a volar. El peluche miraba como terminaba de cara en el suelo —Bueno, aún tiene vidas extras… creo— añadía con una sonrisa malicioso. Daba media vuelta para entrar en el portal y desaparecía esa puerta.

 **Otro rato después**

—… Bueno, solo quería distraerme un poco, pero ¿tuvo que ser este lugar?— se preguntaba Creepy estando ahora en un mundo de Equestria, pero esta vez, donde residen los dragones — ¿Acaso es una broma o el destino quiere que vea a estos escamosos?— lanzaba un bufido molesto. En eso, el oso veía a la dragona Ember que volaba con el cetro en la cola —… Si el amo Soul estuviera aquí, me diría "esa dragona es tu pareja ideal"— imitaba la voz del gato y suspiraba frustrado —Aunque odio admitirlo, es linda y con ese carácter, dan ganas de meterle ese cetro en donde el sol no le llega, la muy hija de…— se enojaba mucho. Se iba a ir del lugar, pero antes, veía al dragón rojo Garble a lo lejos, hablaba con sus amigotes. El peluche observaba una roca, lo agarraba y lo lanzaba con fuerza al cielo. Garble se estaba riendo de un chiste o algo así, iba a decir algo más, pero le daba la roca en toda su cabezota haciendo que los que estaban con él se alarmaran. El dragón rojo estaba en el suelo, no estaba muerto, si no con un gran chichón en la cabeza y los ojos en espiral. Sonreía malicioso Creepy y se marchaba del lugar antes de que descubrieran quien fue.

 **Otro rato después del después**

—Yo no sé qué pasa. Voy al portal y me envía aquí, con estos salvajes— decía cansado ya que estaba en otro mundo donde era Equestria, pero los ponis eran dragones y los dragones eran ponis. Un mundo que el oso lo confundía —Aunque debo admitir que Rarity dragona, se ve mejor que en yegua— observaba a una hermosa dragona con las escamas blancas, desde el pecho hasta su vientre era morado. Tenía un buen cuerpazo. Estaba caminando con sus amigas que eran dragonas también hasta una Fluttershy tímida con un gran busto y muy definida —… Esto es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida— sin decir nada, se iba por el portal… de nuevo.

 **Otro rato después, del después, del después**

Creepy estaba caminando por un pasillo del castillo.

—Ok. Nota mental: nunca voy de nuevo por los portales. Lo único que hace, es enviarme a lugares donde hay dragones— decía el oso enojado mientras iba a su cuarto —Es que en serio, si veo a otro dragón más, lo lanzo por la ventana— mencionaba enojado y cuando llegaba a su cuarto, entraba y se detenía en seco al ver a alguien que estaba acostado en su cama, dándole un tic en un ojo — ¿Es en serio?

En su cama, estaba acostada una hermosa dragona adulta del tamaño de Celestia. Su cuerpo era de color azul zafiro, tenía un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era de colores blancos y azules, su cola era bastante larga que terminaba con pelo blanco y azul, tenía dos cuernos blancos que sobresalían de su cabeza. Además, de una tiara de color blanco que estaba en su cabeza. Su cuerpo era muy definido, su cintura era grande y su busto era enorme. Se notaba que llevaba un par de guantes largos de color blanco que cubrían sus garras casi hasta llegar a sus hombros y tenía puesto un vestido largo ajustado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un gran escote ya que se le veía mucho el busto por la parte de arriba.

La dragona se encontraba dormida boca arriba con su cabello tapándole la cara.

—… Ok… Ok… … ¡Sal de mi cama!— exclamaba Creepy enojado. Se veía una ventana por fuera de un castillo para ver a continuación como la dragona, salía volando tras ser lanzada por el oso. El aludido estaba respirando muy molesto —Ni siquiera una dragona tetona se acuesta en mi cama— se intentaba tranquilizar mientras se subía a su cama y se sentaba en él. Respiraba profundamente para luego agarrar el álbum de fotos para verlo con una expresión de seriedad —… … …— giraba su cabeza por un lado para ver la tiara de la dragona —…— después miraba la ventana —… ¿A quién acabo de lanzar?— se preguntaba inexpresivo, pero de repente, se observaba entrar a la dragona de golpe por la misma ventana que fue lanzada con una rapidez que chocó contra la puerta terminando de cabeza con su vestido tapándole la cabeza.

— ¡Amo Creepy, no tire porquerías que casi me hace chocar con la bendita pared, cambio!— exclamaba un avión de juguete que se veía en la ventana. Era del tamaño de un bebé poni de color naranja, tenía una turbina en las dos alas y también ojos en el parabrisas. Tenía una expresión de molesto.

—Ups. Lo siento. No me acordaba que volaban por ese lado— decía el oso dejando el álbum en la cama.

—Pues, para la próxima, tened más cuidado, cambio— mencionó el avión para luego marcharse. Creepy suspiraba frustrado y miraba en donde estaba la dragona. Así que se bajaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella hasta que se detenía frente suyo. Le levantaba el vestido que le tapaba la cara para verla fijamente.

—… No puedo creerlo. Estas tu aquí… en mi cuarto… o será una falsificación y me están jugando una broma— con una de sus patas, le tocaba la cara y le abría la boca. La lengua salía afuera hasta le tocó un poco uno de sus pechos que se veía por debajo del vestido ya que estaba de cabeza —Sí. Son muy reales— alejaba su pata rápidamente, se había sonrojado —Ok, ok. No puedo creer que esté pasando esto. Cuando regreso de ir a dimensiones con dragones que ya me tenían harto ya y pasa esto— daba un suspiro fastidiado mientras soltaba su vestido para que le tapara la cabeza y se pasaba sus dos patas en la cara —Oh genial ¿Ahora qué? Tener a una sexy dragona pechugona con un gran cuerpazo y una cadera muy ancha, es una gran responsabilidad… Lo que me faltaba. Me alegro verla en persona y yo sé lo que dije, pero… se hubiera esperado un poco más— daba un gran y largo suspiro —Bueno, ya que.

El oso agarraba una de las garras de la dragona con una pata. Luego el otro para empezar a arrastrarla por el suelo haciendo que sus piernas tocaran el piso. La arrastraba por todo el suelo de su habitación, aun tenía su vestido subido tapándole la cara hasta que la acomodaba de una forma, poniéndola a un lado de la cama y ponía sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo.

—… Bájate el vestido, grosera— decía Creepy con burla mientras le bajaba el vestido y se lo acomodaba dejándole ver el gran escote que tenía. Ponía su cola estirada —Ya. Mucho mejor… No espera— fue a un lado de su cabeza y le tapaba el rostro con su cabello —Mucho mejor— mencionó con una sonrisa burlona —Bueno, aunque seas mi dragona favorita, aunque sea yo tu fan número uno, no pienso dejar que duermas en mi cama ¿oíste tetona?... Como va a oír si está dormida la condenada dragona… Estúpida y sensual dragona— añadía molesto y le pateaba uno de sus pechos haciéndolo rebotar un poco —A veces estoy pensando que esto es un mundo alternativo del fic "mi amada dragona" donde en vez de ir con el humano, viene aquí o también podría ser que el escritor, quiere jorobarme la vida con una sensual dragona en mi habitación…— se quedaba pensativo —Si el amo Soul la ve… no quiero imaginármelo— decía rascándose la cabeza.

El oso aun fastidiado, caminaba por un lado de la habitación para agarrar un libro que era un fic y se subía a la cama para recostarse en su almohada para empezar a leerlo.

—… … …— Creepy miraba de reojo a Zafira, más precisamente su gran busto —… Yo ni loco haré eso, ni que fuera el amo Soul— lanzaba un bufido molesto y seguía leyendo el libro titulado:

 _La Reina Umbra_

Continuará.

* * *

 **Zafira es una oc que le pertenece a mi amigo n1god, lo cual le agradezco mucho que me la haya prestado :3**

 **Para ver más sobre Zafira, vean el fic "mi amada dragona" de mi amigo n1god :3**

 **Bueno, este capítulo o mejor dicho, esta dragona la tenía en mi mente hace tiempo, quería hacer el capítulo, quería hacer el capítulo, pero no estaba inspirado o no sabía que escribir, supongo :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **P.D: este capítulo hubiera sido más largo, pero mejor dejarlo para el siguiente, creo XD**


	22. La modelo de flancos

**La modelo de flancos**

En una dimensión de Equestria. En Canterlot, más precisamente, en el castillo. En uno de los pasillos, iba la princesa Celestia caminando después de un día agotador de firmar documentos. Entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella para luego suspirar agotada.

—Por fin terminé todos esos documentos. Creí que nunca los terminaría— decía la princesa cansada. Iba a su cama para descansar, pero en eso, veía confundida que arriba de la cama, había unos lentes oscuros — ¿Y eso?— confundida, los agarraba con su magia y los examinaba, pero luego miraba el espejo de su cuarto. Se acercaba a él y se ponía los lentes. Se observaba fijamente con una sonrisa —Je, je. Vaya, parezco una actriz de cine o una modelo. Je, je— reía un poco divertida. Se iba a quitar los lentes, pero de repente, su magia se apagó de golpe y las pupilas de Celestia desaparecían para reemplazarlo por una muy pequeña huella de gato en el centro de sus ojos. Miraba perdidamente su reflejo, estaba inmóvil hasta que alguien se paró encima de sus flancos, pero ella no reaccionaba.

—Je, je, je ¿Qué pasa, nalgona? ¿Te gustaron los lentes de una celebridad? Je, je, je, je. Pero déjame decirte ¡Felicidades! Eres toda una modelo de las nalgas más grandes de Equestria o mejor dicho en idioma poni, la modelo de los flancos más enormes de Equestria. Je, je, je, je— se reía con burla. Era Dark Soul en su forma gatito que se había sentado encima de los flancos de la alicornio.

—… ¿Soy la modelo de los flancos más enormes de Equestria?...— preguntaba la princesa de forma apagada.

—Pues claro ¿Es que no te viste en un espejo? Son grandísimos. Je, je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil mientras flotaba por un lado de Celestia y con un chasquido, aparecía un espejo del tamaño de la princesa por detrás para que viera mejor sus flancos.

—… Sí. Es cierto. Soy una modelo… una…— decía la alicornio sin dejar de mirar el espejo y veía sus flancos por el otro espejo reflejado en el mismo.

—Una modelo de nalgas. Je, je, je, je, je— se reía con burla.

—Si… soy una modelo de nalgas… nalgas enormes… soy… soy…— el felino le susurraba en el oído —Soy… ¡la princesa nalgona! ¡La yegua con los flancos más sexys y enormes de Equestria!— exclamaba con una sonrisa seductora y meneaba sus flancos de un lado a otro de forma seductora.

—Je, je. Eso es, princesa nalgona y creo que es la hora de tu sesión de fotos de esta noche. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

—Pues, qué esperas— mencionó la princesa girando su cabeza para verlo —La princesa nalgona quiere que le tomes las mejores fotos de sus flancos— movía de un lado a otro sus flancos.

—Je, je, je. Ok. Como órdenes, princesa nalgona. Je, je— se reía un poco el gato para luego sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, una cámara —Je, je, je. Muy bien, princesa nalgona. Ponte en posición, porque te tomaré muchas fotos. Je, je, je.

—Entendido gatito. Tómale muchas fotos muy buenas de los flancos de la princesa nalgona. Je, je, je— decía Celestia con una sonrisa seductora.

—Je, je. Ok, princesa nalgona. Je, je, je. Bueno, sonríe a la cámara— mencionaba apareciendo al otro lado de la habitación con la cámara apuntándola y hubo flash. Flash seguido de la cámara. La alicornio hacía poses muy sensuales de su gran retaguardia.

Como estar de lado, pero de espalda agitando su melena y miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa. También que se había puesto en dos cascos pegándose a la pared con sus pezuñas, meneaba sus flancos mientras miraba a la cámara con una mirada muy sugerente o también acostada con los cuatro cascos arriba y tenía una mirada muy tierna.

—Je, je, je. Oh sí. Posa, princesa nalgona, posa. Je, je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le seguía tomando fotos por un buen rato y la princesa hacía más poses que cualquier modelo existente en el mundo hasta ponía sus enormes flancos muy cerca de la cámara para que lo visualice en grande, y la última foto, fue con una alicornio mojada en la tina de su baño con sus flancos en un borde, y aun tenía los lentes oscuros —Je, je, je. Muy bien, Cely. Ya tenemos suficiente para un álbum de foto de la princesa nalgona. Je, je, je.

Celestia salía de la tina y con su magia, traía una toalla para secarse.

—Ok gatito. Publícalas en todo el reino de Equestria para que vean quien tiene los sexys flancos y enormes de Equestria. Je, je— mencionaba la princesa que al terminar de secarse, se señalaba a ella misma con una ala —Así que has tu trabajo mi buen fotógrafo y muestra al mundo las fotos— agregaba meneando sus flancos de un lado a otro lentamente.

—Je, je, je. Ok. Si tú lo dices. Je, je, je— decía el felino con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Al día siguiente**

—Auch. Mi cabeza ¿Qué pasó?— preguntaba Celestia levantándose del suelo y se sobaba la cabeza. Ella no tenía los lentes oscuros y miraba desorientada el lugar. Seguía en su habitación, era como que se hubiera desmayado o tenido una larga siesta.

— ¡Hermana!— exclamaba Luna entrando por la puerta de un azote y llevaba consigo una clase de revista que levitaba por su magia. Se veía enojada.

—Hermanita, que te he dicho de entrar a mi habitación de esa forma— la regañaba.

—Sí, sí. Lo siento que entrara así, pero necesito saber algo ¿Qué significa esto?— preguntaba molesta y le daba la revista a su hermana. Celestia extrañada, agarraba la revista con su magia, pero al ver la portada, se quedaba impactada y con un gran sonrojo.

— ¿¡Q-Que es esto!?— gritaba eufórica al verse ella misma en la portada. Era la imagen de la princesa de espalda con las alas extendidas y mostraba sus flancos en todo su esplendor. Tenía la cabeza girada hacia atrás dando una sonrisa seductora y tenía los lentes oscuros, y un escrito que era el título de la revista.

 _La princesa nalgona_

—No lo sé. Por eso te pregunto— decía la alicornio azul con las pezuñas en sus oídos por el grito que echó Celestia. Ella abría la revista y veía las poses seductoras hasta sugerentes. Cerraba la revista de golpe muy sonrojada.

—Y-yo la verdad, no lo sé… pero dime, por favor ¿tú eres la única que lo vio?— preguntaba la princesa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Nop. Creo que todos compraron esa revista, o sea toda Equestria lo vieron— cuando Luna dijo eso, no se quitaba las pezuñas de sus oídos, porque sabía lo que vendría.

—…— la alicornio blanca seguía sonriendo con un tic en sus labios y un tic en un ojo.

 **Afuera del castillo**

Lejos, en una nube, se encontraba el gato sentado con la revista en sus garras. Observaba las fotos que tomó de Celestia con complejo de modelo. El lugar era silencioso hasta que oyó un gran grito de la princesa de sol.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

—Je, je, je. Por lo visto, le gustó salir en el top model del año. Je, je, je— se reía con burla para luego guardar la revista en uno de sus bolsillos para después sacar los lentes oscuros que tenía antes puesto la alicornio blanca —Mmmmmm. Estos lentes si son buenos. Yo creía que no funcionaría. Je, je, je— observaba que había una huella de gato transparente que no se veía a simple vista, pero el que lo tenga puesto, vería esa huella de gato en todo su esplendor —Je, je, je. Entonces, estos lentes hará el quien lo use que se crea modelo, actriz o que se crea un famoso cualquiera. Solo hay que decirle unas palabritas y ya se cree una modelo mejor que Fleur, supongo. Je, je, je. Que interesante. Mejor lo guardo con mis otros inventos. Je, je— guardaba los lentes oscuros en su bolsillo. Se levantaba en la nube para chasquear su garra y aparecía un portal —Bueno, esto era uno de los "experimentos" que quería hacer. Ahora vamos hacer otro "experimento". Je, je, je. Por el simple hecho de que le dije a Creepy que volvería en una o dos semanas y esto duró solo… un día. Je, je— se rascaba la nuca apenado. Iba a entrar, pero antes, giraba su cabeza para mirar en dirección al castillo de Canterlot —Je, je, je. Que tengas suerte, modelo de flancos o mejor dicho, modelo de nalgas. Je, je, je, je, je, je— se reía para luego meterse en el portal y se cerraba detrás de él.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Este capítulo fue inspirado por una imagen que vi de Celestia con complejo de famosa :v**

 **Bueno ¿Qué les parece esto? Un capitulo Creepy, uno de Dark y así, por el simple hecho de que lo de Creepy, no fue para ninguna dimensión si no que la personaje de una dimensión llegó a él XD y además que Dark estará haciendo "experimentos" sobre cosas que inventó o si no, otras cosas :v también que Dark viaja en dimensiones, así que por eso lo haré así hasta que el gato negro regrese a su hogar :v**

 **Lo de Celestia pasó en el mismo día que llegó Zafira, supongo :v**

 **Bueno lectores, quisiera saber algo ¿Qué quieren ver? ¿Equestria girl o anthro? Es para la siguiente dimensión, creo, se los pregunto para variar un poco y que no sea siempre puros cuadrúpedos, supongo XD**

 **También que podrían decirme que personaje quieren que salga y termine mal para dejar a Celestia un poco porque si no, todos pensaran que Dark tiene una gran manía con Celestia y sus flancos XD … de igual forma, la fastidiará en cualquier dimensión que vaya :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	23. ¿Un mal comienzo?

**¿Un mal comienzo?**

Zafira empezaba a despertarse y abría sus ojos lentamente. Lo primero que veía, era el techo para luego sentarse en el suelo y se sobaba la cabeza adolorida.

—Auch… ¿Qué pasó?...— la dragona miraba alrededor. Observaba que estaba en una habitación muy extraña, parecía la de un potrillo de cinco años — ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntaba confundida. Se levantaba del suelo lentamente para observar alrededor confusa —Mmmmm— se acercaba a la cama y miraba un libro encima de él. Iba a agarrarlo con una garra, pero en eso, escuchaba una voz detrás suyo.

— ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?— Zafira se sobresaltaba del susto y se volteaba rápidamente para ver el que dijo eso, pero no veía a nadie.

—Emmmm ¿Hola?— la dragona estaba confundida.

—Estoy abajo, estúpida— decía la voz masculina. Zafira bajaba la mirada, pero no lo podía ver por su enorme busto. Así que tuvo que inclinarse un poco para mirar el suelo y ahí lo veía, a Creepy que tenía los brazos cruzados —Hasta que por fin te despiertas, bella durmiente— agregaba con burla.

—… U-u-un oso de peluche… que h-habla— decía sorprendida.

—No, que va. Soy un oso real vivo que tiene costuras en todo su cuerpo— comentaba el oso sarcástico rodando sus ojos con fastidio.

—…— la dragona seguía con su cara de asombro hasta que de improvisto, sus ojos se cerraban y caía lentamente en dirección al peluche.

—Ay no— Creepy iba a apartarse, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la dragona cayó desmayada encima de él boca abajo aplastando sus pechos contra el suelo —Hija de…— la cabeza del oso salía de entre los pechos de Zafira y estaba muy molesto —Sí, porque no. Que me aplasten con esas madres tetas que tiene, si, es divertido— decía con sarcasmo y molesto. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para salir.

 **Un rato después**

La dragona se despertaba aun estando boca abajo. Abría sus ojos y se levantaba lentamente, se pasaba una garra en la cabeza.

—Vaya, que raro sueño. Creía ver un oso de peluche parlante. Eso sería muy loco— decía Zafira confundida.

—No, no fue un sueño. Es la realidad— la dragona se quedaba en shock. Giraba su cabeza para ver que en la cama, estaba el oso sentado leyendo un libro. La aludida se volteaba lentamente sin dejar de apartar su mirada de Creepy — ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— estaba molesto.

—T-tu ¿puedes hablar?— preguntaba impactada mientras lo señalaba con una garra temblorosa.

—Pues claro, como si no— la chica iba a preguntar algo, pero el oso se adelantó —Si vas a dar preguntas estúpidas, es mejor que no digas nada. Total, aquí hay más juguetes con vida y que hablan tonterías.

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Juguetes p-parlantes... como t-tu?— preguntaba sin poder creerlo.

—Pues claro. También que…— Creepy fue interrumpido, porque alguien tocó la puerta.

—Amo Creepy, tienes un correo del amo Soul— decía una voz femenina.

—Oh genial. Pasa y dámelo.

—Oki— abría la puerta una muñeca humanoide del tamaño de las CMC, color carne, ojos naranja, tenía puesto un uniforme de cartera con una gorra que tenía el cabello atado con una cola de caballo y era de color naranja su pelo. Iba dando saltitos pasando a un lado de la dragona que estaba flipando al verla. La muñeca se detenía a un lado de la cama, sacaba de su bolso una carta y la alzaba para que el peluche lo agarrara. El aludido dejaba el libro a un lado y agarraba la carta.

—Gracias.

—De nada, amo Creepy— decía la cartera haciendo un saludo militar, pero de repente, se escuchaba a alguien cayéndose al suelo. Los dos confundidos, miraban que Zafira se cayó al suelo de espalda. Se había desmayado, otra vez —Emmmmm ¿Y a ésta que le pasa?

—Pues nada. Se desmaya por ver a juguetes parlantes como si nunca en su vida vio la película de Toy Story— comentó el oso con burla.

—Oh oki. Adiosito, amo Creepy— dicho eso, la muñeca se retiraba dando saltitos y cerraba la puerta. Creepy veía a la dragona.

—Se supone que eres una dragona y te desmayas solo por ver juguetes parlantes… Se nota mucho que nunca has salido del castillo o será que la magia que te trajo aquí, te revolvió el cerebro o que cosa— decía rodando sus ojos. Se sentaba nuevamente y veía la carta —Solo pasó un día ¿y ya me envía cartas?— suspiraba algo fastidiado —Aunque me hubiera enviado esta carta mágicamente sin necesidad de usar un cartero— sin más, abría la carta y leía lo que decía.

 _Hola Creepy ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien. Pasándola genial. Je, je. Le tomé buenas fotos de una nalgona que creo que sabes a quien me refiero. Je, je, je. Cuando pueda te lo muestro. Je, je. Bueno, solo envío esta carta para saludar y saluda a Zafire con una nalgada de mi parte. Je, je, je, je._

 _Atentamente: el gato kawai._

Creepy arrugaba la carta haciendo una bola de papel para luego lanzarlo a la ventana abierta de su cuarto.

—No pienso hacer eso— decía el oso algo sonrojado para después volver a su libro y dejaba a la dragona desmayada en el suelo.

 **Otro rato después**

Zafira estaba despierta de nuevo, parada algo alejada del peluche y lo miraba tímida.

—Entonces… ¿aquí los juguetes tienen vida?— preguntaba la dragona mirando el suelo y tenía sus brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos levantándolos un poco.

—Siiii— decía Creepy con mala gana sin dejar de leer el libro.

—Ya veo…— Zafira quería preguntarle, pero estaba algo nerviosa —Emmmm ¿podría saber tu nombre… osito?— preguntaba con timidez, pero en eso, le arrojó el libro que le dio en todo el pecho haciéndolos rebotar y se sobresaltaba por la repentina acción.

—Primero, no me llames osito ¿oíste?— decía el oso con frialdad. La dragona se ponía nerviosa al ver su mirada y asentía con la cabeza —Y segundo, me llamo Creepy.

—O-ok. Lo siento, Crepy— se disculpaba la aludida.

—No. Crepy no. Creepy— decía molesto que le dijera mal su nombre.

—Ok, Queepy.

—Queepy no, pechugona. Creepy nohombre— se enfadaba más.

—Emmm. Creepy ¿así?— la dragona tenía la mirada baja para no ver la expresión de molestia que tenía el oso, aunque se sonrojaba por cómo le dijo.

—Sí. Mucho mejor— lanzaba un bufido enfadado y miraba a otra lado con los brazos cruzados —Así que bueno, como estamos con las presentaciones, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntaba mirando a la dragona molesto. Estaba parado en su cama y él sabía su nombre, pero no quería decirle su nombre para evitar preguntas estúpidas que duraría todo el día.

—… Emmmm. Me llamo…— Zafira miraba el suelo pensativa.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

—Emmm. Lo que pasa es que… no sé cómo me llamo— admitía la dragona.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio no te acuerdas de tu propio nombre?— preguntaba sorprendido.

—Sí, no me acuerdo. Lo siento— se disculpaba e intentaba recordar su propio nombre.

— _Oh genial. Esta dragona tiene complejo de Fluttershy o que cosa—_ pensaba Creepy y suspiraba fastidiado — _Mmmmmmm. Qué raro. He visto ese fic y no dice nada de que tenga amnesia. Al menos que ésta tetona le salió mal la magia esa y en vez de ir a parar al mundo humano, terminó parada aquí. En mi habitación con amnesia… supongo. Mmmmmm. Debería preguntarle más cosas antes de saber si tiene amnesia—_ decía en su mente sin dejar de mirar a la dragona que miraba el techo muy pensativa —Muy bien. Sabes ¿Quiénes son tus padres?— preguntaba, pero Zafira negaba con la cabeza.

—No, no me acuerdo de ellos, ni qué aspectos tenían— se deprimía.

—Ok ¿recuerdas dónde vives?

—No.

— ¿Tus amigos?

—No.

— ¿Tienes novio?

—Ni me acuerdo si tengo uno— la dragona se sonrojaba un poco por esa pregunta.

—Mmmmmm ¿Recuerdas si trabajas?

—No, no me acuerdo, aunque…— Zafira miraba su enorme busto —… Posiblemente, sea modelo o algo así— decía confundida.

—Ya veo… _Vaya, si fuera una modelo en vez de princesa, yo…—_ pensaba el oso y se imaginaba a la dragona en una pasarela con unos hermosos vestidos ajustados hasta en traje de baño. Se sonrojó mucho imaginando lo último, pero luego sacudía su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos —Bueno, por lo menos ¿sabes cuál es tu raza por lo menos?— preguntaba.

—Pueeeees…— ella se veía así misma —Sí. Soy una dragona. Esto es lo único que si me acuerdo, supongo— se encogía de hombros.

—Ya veo— fue lo único que dijo Creepy para luego no decir nada.

—…

—…

—… Entonces ¿Qué pasará?— preguntaba tímida.

— ¿Qué pasará que?— preguntaba el oso con una ceja alzada.

—Ya sabes. Conmigo— la susodicha se señalaba así misma —No sé qué hacer, no sé donde vivo, no sé cómo llegué aquí, ni siquiera se mi propio nombre y estoy en un lugar donde unos muñecos hablan— decía Zafira deprimida —… No sé qué hacer.

—…— Creepy se quedaba pensativo — _Mmmmm. Si fuera otra, la hubiera sacado a patadas de aquí, pero—_ pensaba y la veía fijamente. La dragona tenía la mirada baja — _… Creo que me arrepentiré de esto_ — suspiraba fastidiado —Pues bueno, nada. Aquí te quedarás por mientras recuerdes algo, supongo— Zafira al escuchar eso, levantaba la mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—Sí. En serio— decía el oso algo molesto.

—Pero no quiero causarte molestias— comentó tímidamente.

—No, no te preocupes. Mientras me hagas caso al estar aquí, no hay problema— decía Creepy mirando a otro lado algo ruborizado.

—Entendido, Creepy— decía la dragona con una sonrisa tímida, pero en eso, se escuchaba rugir su estómago y se ruborizaba —Emmmmm. Esto ¿tienes algo de comida? Tengo hambre— se rascaba la nuca apenada y el oso suspiraba fastidiado.

—Ok. Solo dime ¿Qué es lo que comes?

—Pues, de todo.

— ¿De todo?

—Sí. De todo, creo.

—Ok. Espérame aquí y ni se te ocurra salir del cuarto— decía Creepy con seriedad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntaba Zafira confundida.

—Porque si sales, todos te verán y puede ser que termines. Emmmm…— el oso se quedaba cortado ya que miraba de reojo el busto de la dragona —Solo quédate aquí y no salgas ¿me oíste?

—Ok Creepy. Entiendo. Aquí te espero— decía la aludida con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ok— el peluche se bajaba de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta. Lo abría para salir, pero antes de cerrar, le decía —Por cierto, ni se te ocurra sentarte o acostarte en mi cama, porque si no, te lanzo por la ventana— la amenazaba para luego cerrar la puerta. La dragona no dijo nada.

—…— se quedaba observando el lugar y no sabía en donde sentarse. Se acercaba a la cama —Mmmm. Solo será por un ratito. No creo que sepa que me senté en su cama— decía un poco insegura, pero de igual forma, levantaba la cola para poder sentarse en la cama. Tenía sus garras en sus piernas y esperaba con paciencia hasta que algo le llamaba la atención ya que se veía algo bajo la almohada. Así que lo alzaba un poco para agarrar con su garra un libro y cuando lo tenía en sus garras, aunque no lo tenía agarrado con la portada al frente, lo abrió para ver unas fotos de ella caminando por la calle o estando en toalla —Mmmmmm. Vaya, tengo razón. Por lo visto, soy modelo— agregaba ruborizada al ver el álbum de foto y seguía viendo.

 **Con Creepy**

El oso llegaba al comedor. Se observaba a Zafire sentada en una larga mesa comiendo y al ver a Creepy pasando a su lado, le saludaba.

—Buenos días… amo Creepy— sonreía de forma infantil.

—Que tiene de buenos— decía molesto mientras entraba en la cocina que solo duró unos minutos para luego salir con un plato grande que tenía gemas y una ensalada. Pasaba de nuevo al lado de la alicornio.

—Hasta luego… amo Creepy— se despedía mientras comía.

—Sí, sí. Hasta luego o lo que sea— dicho eso, salía del comedor.

 **Devuelta con Zafira**

Seguía viendo con atención el álbum de fotos y sin darse cuenta que la puerta se abría.

—Aquí está tu…— Creepy había cerrado la puerta y se quedaba inexpresivo al verla sentada en su cama. Además de tener su álbum de fotos. La dragona al escucharlo, se impactaba y se levantaba rápido haciendo que su busto rebotaran —Dale, síguele, síguele, siéntate como en tu casa y agarra mi álbum SIN permiso para verlo— añadía con sarcasmo.

—C-Creepy, esto… no es lo que crees— intentaba excusarse o defenderse, pero no encontraba las palabras y dejaba el álbum en la cama.

—Solo siéntate en el suelo y come— ponía la bandeja en el piso.

—P-pero…

—He dicho que comas, pechugona— decía el oso con seriedad. Zafira se sonrojaba de como la llamó.

—O-ok...— Creepy con los brazos cruzados, se acercaba a la cama y se subía de un salto. Agarraba el álbum y lo guardaba bajo su almohada. La dragona no decía nada, solo suspiró deprimida — _Bien hecho. Hiciste que empezáramos con la pata izquierda… y ahora me llamará... pechugona…_ — pensaba la susodicha mientras se acercaba a la bandeja y se sentaba para empezar a comer la ensalada, pero miraba de reojo al peluche que miraba un libro —Emmmmm. Entonces ¿soy modelo o algo así?— preguntaba intentando empezar una conversación.

—… Posiblemente— decía de forma cortante.

—Oh… Entonces si soy modelo… tú me conoces ¿verdad? Y sabes cómo me llamo ¿verdad?— preguntaba curiosa.

—… _Vaya, esta dragona le quitaron la inteligencia o fue casualidad que no viera su nombre en la portada… mejor para mí—_ pensaba Creepy con seriedad —Sí. Sé cómo te llamas, pero como desobedeciste e hiciste lo que te daba la gana, no pienso decirte cuál es tu nombre real— agregaba sin apartar la vista del libro.

—… Ya veo… En serio, lo lamento— decía deprimida mientras se comía una gema —Pero por favor, dime como me llamo y seré tu mejor amiga— añadía con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

—… Mmmmmm— el oso la miraba de reojo —Ok. Te daré una oportunidad. Si obedeces a todo lo que yo te diga, te cuidaré bien y te diré cuál es tu nombre hasta te contaré de dónde vienes ¿ok?

—Ok. Me parece justo… creo— decía insegura mientras terminaba de comerse otra gema.

—Muy bien, pero por ahora te llamarás, pechugona. Total, así me acuerdo de ti— mencionaba con una sonrisa burlona mientras volvía a mirar el libro.

— ¿Por qué pechugona? No pudo ser un nombre normal… como todos los demás— decía Zafira un poco fastidiada de que la llamen así.

—Ok. Que te parece… ¿tetona? O ¿misiles?— el peluche la miraba de reojo con burla.

— ¿Misiles?

—Sí. Misiles— señalaba su pecho dándole a entender a la dragona.

—… ¿Sabes qué? Pechugona, no está tan mal, creo— decía sonrojada — _Apenas lo conozco y me pone este… apodo por así decirlo… pero que más. No conozco a nadie, no recuerdo a nadie. Así que… tendré que hacerle caso… supongo—_ pensaba mientras suspiraba resignada.

—Muy bien. Entonces ¿te gustó la comida?— preguntaba Creepy al ver que terminó de comer.

—Pues, la verdad estuvo rica… Me gustó más las gemas. Estuvo riquísimas— decía Zafira con algo de timidez.

—Ya veo. Bueno, si tienes hambre, solo dime— comentó para luego volver al libro.

—Ok…— la dragona no dijo nada más. Solo miraba al oso que no apartaba la vista de su libro. Así que se quedaba mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos subiéndolos levemente —Mmmmmm— los dos no decían nada. Ella no sabía qué hacer y no quería molestar al peluche. Miraba alrededor un momento y veía una sillita frente a una mesa con un juego de té. Sonreía y se levantaba del suelo para ir hacia allá. Luego se agachaba para agarrar la sillita con una garra y lo ponía al lado de la cama, aunque cuando lo observaba bien, era una silla muy pequeña para ella. Intentaba sentarse en la misma, pero abarcaba todo su trasero y cayó al suelo rompiéndolo por su peso. Se levantaba de golpe al ver la sillita rota y Creepy la miraba de reojo con seriedad.

La aludida al ver su mirada, se ponía nerviosa. Se agachaba intentando unir las piezas de la sillita, pero caían al suelo. Zafira miraba al oso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—…— Creepy la seguía mirando con una seriedad que daba miedo. Así que la dragona recogía la sillita rota y lo ponía en donde estaba mientras miraba al oso con una sonrisa forzada. Ahora agarraba la mesa, no sin antes dejar el juego de té en el suelo para no romperlos. Luego arrastraba la mesa por el suelo haciendo mucho ruido.

— _Oh vaya, pero que mesa tan pesada—_ pensaba la susodicha al saber que pesaba mucho. Así que lo arrastró a un lado de la cama y se sentó en ella levantando su cola para poder sentarse bien, y cruzaba una pierna para luego mirar a Creepy con una sonrisa nerviosa. El oso solo rodaba sus ojos para mirar otra vez su libro —… Emmmm ¿Qué lees?

—Un libro.

— ¿Cómo se llama el libro?— preguntaba Zafira curiosa.

—Se llama "que te calles la boca mientras estoy leyendo"— decía molesto.

—Ok, ok. Solo quería hablar contigo… Solo eso para conocernos mejor. Quiero conocer mejor al que me permitió vivir aquí… mientras recuerdo cosas— comentaba con timidez mientras jugaba con sus garras. Creepy suspiraba fastidiado.

—Ok, ok ¿Quieres saber algo? Pueeees, yo odio que me molesten cuando estoy leyendo, odio que se acuesten en mi cama, odio que agarren mis cosas sin permiso y odio esos chistes sobre osos— decía el oso fastidiado.

—Oh, ya veo— decía extrañada —Emmmmm ¿No hay algo que te guste?— preguntaba curiosa.

—…— Creepy la miraba de reojo, pero sus ojos pasaban a su busto, aunque subió los ojos rápido para verla a los ojos y se ruborizaba —Pues, solo me gusta leer buenas historias y que no me molesten, supongo— volvía su vista al libro.

—Oh ok— decía Zafira con una sonrisa al ver que estaba progresando algo para conocerlo mejor.

Los dos se quedaban en silencio y no decían nada. La dragona no sabía que más decir. Así que se quedaba viendo su enorme busto hasta que decía de repente.

—Mmmmmmm ¿Dónde está el baño?— preguntaba la aludida.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntaba sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Pues tú sabes, para hacer mis necesidades— decía lo más obvio del mundo. En eso, caía a sus patas, una cubeta — ¿Y eso?— preguntaba confundida.

—Para que hagas tus necesidades— decía el oso lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Es en serio?— preguntaba la dragona con una ceja levantada —Yo necesito privacidad y esto no es muy privado— Creepy suspiraba fastidiado y dejaba el libro en la cama para luego bajarse de dicha cama de un salto.

—Ok, ok. Sígueme y no te apartes de mí ¿entendido?— decía con seriedad.

—Entendido, Creepy— mencionó Zafira con una sonrisa para luego levantarse de la mesa.

 **Un rato después**

El oso estaba frente a una puerta con un cartelito arriba que decía.

 _Baños, solo para seres vivos que no aguantan nada._

— ¿Ya terminaste?

—Espera. No me gusta que me apuren— decía la aludida desde el otro lado de la puerta para luego escuchar tirar de una cadena y el sonido de un excusado. Se oía abrir el lavamanos, lavapatas, lavagarras o como se llame. Se escuchaba cerrarse la llave y luego salía Zafira mientras miraba como podía a Creepy por el problema de tener un busto enorme o por el simple hecho de que el oso era pequeño —Listo. Ya nos podemos ir… gruñoncito— agregaba un poco burlona.

—Que te dije sobre chistes de osos— decía muy molesto.

— ¿Qué? S-solo lo decía de broma— estaba nerviosa.

—Pues a mí, no me gustan esas "bromas", que te quede claro— decía lo último con énfasis y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo enojado. La dragona lo seguía por detrás.

— _Vaya, por lo visto, no soporta que bromeen con él… supongo_ — pensaba Zafira mientras miraba a un muñeco que pasaba por ahí y la saludaba con una mano. Ella le devolvía el saludo con una garra.

 **De regreso al cuarto**

Había pasado un rato. La dragona estaba viendo por la ventana del cuarto. Ella no sabía si era de día o de noche por el cielo extraño que había, aunque de repente, daba un bostezo, le estaba entrando sueño.

—Creepy ¿Dónde duermo?— preguntaba mirándolo mientras se restregaba un ojo con su garra.

—En el suelo— decía sin más mientras no apartaba la vista del libro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?— preguntaba indignada.

—Nop. Así que duérmete en el suelo o en la mesa, como tú quieras— decía con seriedad. La dragona al ver que no le dejaría dormir en su cama por lo que pasó y por la broma que hizo. Suspiraba resignada.

—Ok— fue al otro lado de la habitación y se acostaba en el suelo de lado, aunque intentó acomodarse de un lado a otro, pero no podía cerrar ojo por lo incomoda que se sentía hasta que se sentaba para mirar al oso —Por lo menos ¿me podrías pasar una almohada?— con solo preguntarlo, fue recibida con una almohada en toda la cara —… Gracias, supongo— decía un poco molesta. Agarraba la almohada y lo ponía en el suelo para recostar su cabeza, aunque seguía sin poder dormir. Creepy le daba "agonía" ver de reojo a la dragona que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro. Cansado, dejaba el libro en la cama para luego bajarse y se acercaba a Zafira.

—Oye pechugona ¿quieres que te enseñe un truco para que duermas como un tronco?— preguntaba al estar a un lado de la dragona. Ella se ponía de lado para verlo.

—Sí, claro. Dímelo— decía con una sonrisa.

—No te lo diré. Te voy a enseñar. El truco es esto— sin previo aviso, la golpeó con fuerza en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y se quedaba inconsciente de una vez. Por el golpe, hacía que quedara de espalda y su busto daba un gran rebote —Listo. Que tengas dulces sueños, estúpida pechugona— decía molesto. Iba a regresar a la cama, pero veía con detenimiento el rostro de Zafira. Se acercaba un poco y de forma sorprendente, le daba un beso en la mejilla —Descansa, Zafira— susurraba para luego volver a su cama y continuaba con su lectura.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Por cierto lectores, si tienen ideas para las partes de Creepy con Zafira o sea la dragona, pues son bienvenidos porque no tengo mucho la verdad, tengo una idea de un amigo, pero será cuando vuelva Dark Soul para hacer esa idea, pero por mientras, necesito ideas para Creepy con Zafira, ideas locas o yo que sé porque si no, solo haré saltos en el tiempo como tres días después o algo por el estilo si no se me ocurre nada.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos**.


	24. Ella es mi dueña

**Ella es mi "dueña"**

En una Equestria, donde todos los ponis existentes son antropomórficos. Era de mañana, estaban haciendo sus rutinas de todos los días, pero en una casa cerca del bosque Everfree, se encontraba una pegaso amarilla, tenía puesto un suéter verde y un pantalón azul, era nada menos que Fluttershy.

Estaba dentro de su casa dando alimentos a sus animales, pero en eso, empezaba a escuchar un maullido. La pegaso giraba su cabeza a donde lo escuchaba y era al otro lado de la puerta de su casa. Ángel el conejo comía, pero al ver a su dueña yendo a la puerta, le daba curiosidad y la siguió dando saltos. La yegua caminaba hacia la puerta y lo abría, no veía a nadie, pero al bajar la vista, le daba ternura lo que veía.

—Awwwww. Qué lindo gatito— decía al ver un gato negro con ojos amarillos que estaba sentado en el suelo mirándola sonriente. Era nada menos que Dark Soul. El conejo se asomaba por un lado de la pierna de Fluttershy y lo miraba curioso.

—Miau— la yegua lo observaba con ternura y se agachaba para verlo mejor.

—Hola gatito ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Te perdiste?— preguntaba la pegaso con una sonrisa.

—Miau, miau miau— el gato se levantaba y pasaba por debajo de sus piernas. Ángel lo miraba molesto por lo que hacía.

—Ya veo… ¿No quieres quedarte aquí, gatito? Aquí hay mucho espacio para un gatito lindo como tú— decía la susodicha sonriente. El conejo al escucharla, se negaba y daba chillidos de quejas.

—Miau— el felino lo ignoraba ya que veía fijamente a la dueña y daba un salto en sus brazos para acostarse.

—Awwwwww. Je, je. Eres muy tierno— mencionaba con ternura mientras se levantaba y lo acariciaba con una mano. Ángel se quejaba, pero su dueña ni le hacía caso ya que le daba mucha ternura Dark —Vamos gatito, te mostraré tu nueva casa— entraba a la casa y el conejo molesto cerraba la puerta ya que la pegaso ni se molestó en cerrarla. Fluttershy cargaba al gato y lo dejaba en el sillón que tenía en la sala —Quédate aquí, gatito. Yo buscaré algo para que juegues ¿ok?— decía con una sonrisa.

—Miau— daba un maullido que le daba ternura. La yegua se volteaba para buscar algo para Dark. El felino estaba sentado y no perdía de vista a Fluttershy, pero en eso, sintió un pequeño golpe en su garra. Giraba su cabeza para ver a Ángel molesto y movía sus patas, estaba balbuceando cosas que "este es mi sillón. Así que vete". Dark solo lo ignoró.

— (¡Oye, te estoy hablando!)— exclamaba el conejo muy molesto. El gato solo seguía viendo a la pegaso que se agachaba para recoger algo y el felino disfrutaba mucho la vista de su trasero. Levantaba su garra derecha que tenía una resortera que no se sabía cómo lo tenía y una piedrita. El conejo lo veía confundido por lo que hacía y además que usaba sus dos garras para apuntar con la resortera a un lugar para luego disparar, y le daba en todo el trasero a Fluttershy haciendo que se sobresaltara sonrojada. Miraba a los lados para saber quién golpeó su trasero. El conejo al ver eso, intentaba llamar a su dueña con chillidos y apuntaba a Dark, pero el gato lo agarró de las orejas con una garra — (Oh oh) — el felino lo ponía en la resortera y disparó mandándolo a volar por la ventana.

— _Que molestia es ese conejo—_ pensaba el felino algo fastidiado mientras guardaba la resortera. Fluttershy al no ver quien fue, se agachó de nuevo y no se daba cuenta que Dark tenía una caña de pescar en sus garras. Veía fijamente el trasero de la pegaso y lanzaba el anzuelo hacia sus pantalones — _Oh sí. Tengo una gran pesca. Je, je—_ jalaba con fuerza y de golpe, arrancó el pantalón de la yegua de una forma que ni Fluttershy sintió y rápidamente, el gato lanzó los pantalones por la ventana por donde estaba el conejo que iba a entrar por la dicha ventana, pero al ver los pantalones, daba un chillido y fue mandado afuera otra vez. El felino guardaba la caña de pescar — _Je, je, je. Así está mucho mejor. Je, je, je—_ observaba con una sonrisa pervertida al trasero de Fluttershy que usaba una tanga rosa ajustada.

—Mmmmm. Creo que esto servirá— decía la yegua agarrando una bola de estambre que estaba por ahí por casualidad. Se daba media vuelta y se acercaba a Dark —Oye gatito, aquí tienes— se lo daba y el gato con gusto lo agarraba con sus garras para luego acostarse de espalda para jugar con él —Awwwww. Qué lindo— sonreía de ternura. Se agachaba poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas para verlo jugar, pero en eso, sentía algo extraño y al ver abajo, se daba cuenta que no tenía pantalones — ¡Oh cielos!— exclamaba muy sonrojada. Bajaba más su suéter para tapar como podía su trasero y la parte de adelante —A-a-ahora vengo, g-gatito… M-me pondré u-unos pantalones…— tartamudeaba y se iba a su cuarto corriendo. Dark al ver eso, se reía pícaro por dentro y chasqueaba con su cola.

Ángel que estaba de nuevo en la ventana, había visto a su dueña sin pantalones subiendo por las escaleras. Eso le molestó mucho, pero antes de que se bajara de la ventana, fue recibido por la bola de estambre que lo mandó afuera de nuevo.

—Miau. Je, je— daba un maullido malicioso. El felino se bajaba del sillón y fue caminando hacia el cuarto de Fluttershy. Al llegar, veía que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Así que se asomaba un poco la cabeza para ver adentro y se podía observar que la yegua miraba su armario muchas veces buscando pantalones, pero de forma misteriosa, desapareció.

—Qué raro ¿Dónde están mis pantalones?— se preguntaba confundida. Buscaba desesperadamente, pero se resignó —Oh cielos. Ahora tendré que estar sin pantalones toda mi vida o que cosa— se lamentaba, pero en eso, sentía algo en sus piernas. Al bajar la mirada, veía a Dark pasando entre sus piernas, se agachaba mientras el gato se paraba frente suyo —Je, je. Gracias por animarme, gatito— acariciaba una de las orejas del gato y él lo disfrutaba —Bueno, no tendré pantalones, pero aun así, te cuidaré con o sin ellos— agregaba con una sonrisa.

Había pasado un rato. Fluttershy estaba poniéndole al felino una taza con leche en el suelo.

—Aquí tienes. Espero que te guste— decía con una sonrisa. El aludido miraba la leche con curiosidad y le daba una pequeña lamida, pero de golpe, lo escupía — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? Pero si está bueno— Dark la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados. Algo así "-w-" —Ok. Te lo mostraré— se ponía en cuatro y ponía su rostro cerca del plato, y le daba una lamida —Mmmmmm. La leche está rica. Ven y acompáñame— el gato negaba con la cabeza —Oh vamos, si está bueno— se arrodillaba y ponía sus manos en las rodillas, pero el felino se negaba otra vez —Oh vamos ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comas?— preguntaba confundida. Dark la miraba fijamente o más bien, veía fijamente sus pechos que estaban bajo el suéter — ¿Qué sucede?— Fluttershy al ver donde la miraba, se sonrojaba mucho —Emmmmm. Esto… ¿Quieres esa leche?— preguntaba muy sonrojada.

—Miau, miau miau— maullaba el gato con una sonrisa.

—E-está bien, espérame aquí— decía mientras agarraba la taza con la leche y se metía en la cocina. Después de unos minutos, regresaba, esta vez, no tenía su suéter. Usaba una blusa de tirantes blanco que dejaba ver un poco sus pechos por arriba. Ponía la taza frente al felino —A-aquí tienes. Espero que te guste— añadía avergonzada por lo que hizo.

Dark miraba la leche unos segundos y le daba una lamida. Su expresión era muy alegre y se empezaba a tomar la leche con ganas.

—Wow. Je, je. M-me alegro que te guste, gatito— decía Fluttershy al ver que le gustaba la leche —Bueno, yo iré a ver a mis otros animalitos… no tardo— mencionaba avergonzada de que tenía que salir afuera en tanga, aunque le aliviaba que viviera lejos de la civilización. Se levantaba y se retiró para atender a sus animalitos mientras Dark disfrutaba la leche de la yegua.

Ángel que estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana otra vez, veía salir a su dueña por la puerta que miraba alrededor para que nadie la viera y caminó apurada para hacer lo que tenía que hacer rápidamente. El conejo al mirarla, tenía la boca hasta el suelo al verla de esa forma.

— (¿Cómo se atreve hacer eso a mí dueña? Esa pechugona es mi dueña, no suya. Ahora si verá lo que es bueno) — decía Ángel molesto mientras entraba a la casa.

Había pasado un rato y ya estaba anocheciendo. Fluttershy entraba a la casa y suspiraba aliviada de que nadie la viera.

—Si viene Rarity por aquí por casualidad, le pediré que me haga… pantalones— decía sonrojada, pero en eso, escuchaba un maullido. Bajaba la mirada para ver al gato que estaba sentado con una sonrisa —Hola gatito ¿pasó algo mientras no estaba?— preguntaba. El aludido negaba con la cabeza —Je, je. Ok… Bueno. Emmmmm. Si tienes sueño, puedes usar el sillón de la sala, si quieres.

—Miau, miau— el felino se levantaba para pasar su cuerpo en las piernas de la pegaso.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?— preguntaba la yegua extrañada. Dark asentía con la cabeza —Mmmmmm. Claro, no hay problema, gatito— decía con una sonrisa mientras agarraba al gato y lo ponía en sus brazos pegándolo en sus pechos. El felino lo disfrutaba mucho, estaba ronroneando —Je, je, je. En serio, eres muy tierno. Bueno, vamos a mi cuarto para descansar— la pegaso se levantaba para ir a su cuarto, pero sin que ella se dé cuenta, Ángel estaba pegado al techo con goma de mascar, tenía sus patas atadas y tenía una cinta en su boca, estaba muy, pero que muy molesto.

 **Un rato después**

Fluttershy se encontraba dormida de lado en la cama. Tenía puesto su pijama o más bien, solo la blusa ya que sus pantalones también desapareció mientras el gato estaba acostado a un lado de ella dormido, pero abría un ojo para ver a la pegaso dormida. Así que se levantaba lentamente mientras se estiraba y chasqueaba su garra de lo más sigiloso posible. La sábana bajaba un poco hasta destaparla por completo y dejaba expuesto el trasero de la yegua. Se reía por dentro, caminaba sigiloso y agarraba la punta de la blusa para subirlo lentamente hasta llegar a sus enormes pechos dejando la blusa arriba de ellos dejándola con los pechos al aire. Ella no reaccionaba, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Dark se sentaba para ver esos pechos que tenía.

— _Je, je, je, je. Por eso, Fluttershy es mi favorita del mundo antro. Je, je, je—_ pensaba sin despegar la vista de esos enormes pechos. Chasqueaba su garra para desaparecer la blusa y de forma sigilosa, se ponía entre sus pechos y se acomodó de una manera que… se quedó dormido de golpe —Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Fluttershy se despertaba y daba un bostezo. Se sentaba en la cama para restregarse un ojo, pero en eso, al mirar abajo, se quedaba impactada y se sonrojaba al ver que no tenía blusa, y además que el felino estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre sus pechos.

— ¿Q-Que le pasó a mi b-blusa?— preguntaba avergonzada, pero aun así, veía al gato —Vaya, por lo visto, le parece muy cómodos mis…— se quedaba callada. La pegaso no quiso sacarlo de ahí, pero tampoco no quería tener los pechos al aire por ahí. Así que se levantó de la cama lentamente y fue a buscar una blusa, y se lo ponía lentamente de una forma que tuviera un gran escote para que se viera sus pechos mucho por arriba —Listo. Así estará bien, aunque… no me acostumbro al estar así— se sonrojaba mucho.

Había pasado un gran rato. Cuando Dark se despertó, la pegaso le dio de comer y luego se divertía un poco con el gato, aunque de repente, pensó en algo o en alguien.

—Mmmmmm ¿Dónde está Ángel? No lo he visto en toda la mañana— decía levantándose y miraba alrededor sin darse cuenta que estaba en el techo intentando llamar su atención, pero no podía por tener una cinta en su boca. El gato al ver que buscaba al conejo, se molestó un poco y chasqueaba su garra para hacer desaparecer la goma de mascar, y el conejo caía irremediablemente en el trasero de Fluttershy haciendo que se sobresaltara y además que el conejo rebotó en ellos. Ella miraba en todas direcciones asustada y Ángel estaba muy sonrojado por lo que pasó, pero el felino con otro chasquido, lo hacía desaparecer y lo envió a saber dónde.

— _Ese trasero es mío o mejor dicho, todo el cuerpo sensual de Fluttershy, es mío. Je, je, je_ — pensaba con una sonrisa malicioso. La pegaso al no ver al responsable, miraba al gato.

—Muy bien, gatito. Es hora de ir al… baño— eso ultimo lo escuchó Dark lentamente, quedándose con los ojos bien abiertos y con la cola al suelo.

— _Oh no, el baño no ¡El baño no!—_ pensaba asustado — _Espera un momento ¿Cómo carajo me puedo asustar de mojarme si soy un poni originalmente y no un gato?… Creo que usar mucha la forma gato, te cambia la mente—_ decía en su mente llorando al estilo anime mientras era agarrado por la yegua y lo llevaba al baño.

 **Unos minutos después**

Fluttershy intentaba meter a Dark en la bañera llena de agua, pero el gato, se agarraba de las orillas con sus patas mientras la pegaso lo empujaba adentro, aunque estaba bien agarrado.

—Vamos gatito, solo será un baño— decía la yegua forcejeando con el felino.

—Miau miaaaau— daba maullidos de molestia. Fluttershy seguía intentando meterlo con ganas, pero al final se resignó.

—Ok, ok. Tú ganas. No te meteré al agua, gatito— la pegaso respiraba algo agitada y alzaba sus hombros —Está bien. Total, tu eres un gatito muy adorable que no necesita un baño— decía con una sonrisa algo maliciosa mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse. Dark suspiraba aliviado y se sentaba en la orilla, y se lamía su garra, pero en eso, escuchaba unos pasos rápidos y se movió a un lado, justo a tiempo para esquivar a una Fluttershy que intentaba meterlo a la bañera con un empujón, aunque por desgracia, se metió ella, pero de cara y tenía el trasero arriba. El felino tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

— ¿Miau?— la yegua como podía, se sentaba dentro de la bañera. Tenía la blusa mojada teniéndola muy pegada a su cuerpo y resaltaba mucho sus pechos. Dark se quedaba embobado al ver eso y levantaba mucho la cola —Miau miau.

—Oooowwww. Ahora soy yo la que tiene que bañarse— decía la pegaso aturdida por el golpe y se quitaba la blusa mojada dejando expuesto sus pechos y tiraba la blusa al suelo. Veía al gato fijamente —Gatito, que te parece si… ¿me baño contigo?— preguntaba tímida e intentando convencerlo. Dicho eso, Dark sin pensarlo, saltaba para caer encima de sus pechos haciéndolos rebotar un poco al estar él encima de ellos.

—Miau miaaaaaaaaaaau— decía el felino contento.

—Je, je. Ok gatito. Ahora bañémonos ¿sí?

—Miau.

Dicho eso, Fluttershy bañaba al gato que no se bajaba de los pechos de la yegua para nada. Después de un rato, la pegaso salió de la bañera junto con Dark. Lo secó y luego ella con la toalla, y se lo ponía tapando un poco su cuerpo.

—Bueno gatito, vamos a mi cuarto para vestirme y luego te peino ¿ok?— decía con una sonrisa.

—Miau— maullaba alegre mientras estaba entre los pechos de Fluttershy. Ella estaba muy sonrojada, pero no le importó y fue a su cuarto, aunque no se daba cuenta que el felino tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y chasqueaba su cola de nuevo. La pegaso llegó a su cuarto y dejaba a Dark encima de la cama para buscar la ropa. Fue al armario para buscar una blusa al menos, pero se impactó al ver que… no había nada. Estaba más vacío que la cabeza de Rainbow Dash.

—Tiene que ser una broma— se lamentaba Fluttershy al no ver sus blusas. Buscaba por toda su habitación cualquier cosa, pero lo único que había era su ropa interior. Bajaba la mirada con un aura depresiva —Bueno, ya que— se ponía el sostén y la tanga mientras el gato la veía disfrutando eso, y por dentro se reía malicioso. Cuando la pegaso se los puso, se veía un momento —… Espero que Rarity venga aquí… algún día. Creo que necesito ayuda… de ella urgentemente— se lamentaba mucho —O quien sea, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie... no, Pinkie no. Ella se lo contaría a todos y Rainbow menos— lloraba al estilo anime por su desgracia.

 **En la noche**

Fluttershy estaba dormida de nuevo de lado con la sábana cubriéndola hasta los pechos mientras el felino la observaba en silencio.

— _Je, je. Que sexy se ve así que con esa ropa que le cubre todo su hermoso cuerpo. Je, je, je, je—_ pensaba mirándola, pero en eso, sentía que alguien se ponía detrás suyo —Miau miau. (Pensé que estarías atrapado en el lodo con chicle y de todo Ángel. Je, je) — detrás de él, estaba el conejo furioso cubierto de goma de mascar. Empezaba a dar chillidos.

— (Hijo de tu gata madre que te pario, desgraciado traga pelos) — lo insultaba de una manera exagerada.

— (Vaya, buenos insultos. Te aplaudo) — aplaudía de forma sarcástica mientras se volteaba para verlo frente a frente.

— (Grrrrr. No dejaré que hagas lo que quieras con mi dueña. Yo soy el que lo hace... no, digo ¡es mi dueña!)— exclamaba furioso.

— (No es tu dueña. No veo tu nombre en ella. Je, je, je. Debiste ponérselo en el trasero y así sabré que es tuya. Je, je, je) — decía con burla el gato.

—Grrrrrr— gruñía molesto.

— (¿Sabes qué? Eres muy molesto, en serio. Los otros animales que están aquí ni hacen caso lo que le pasa a Fluttershy como si lo desnuda fuera normal y no preguntan ni nada. Je, je, je) — comentaba con una sonrisa burlona.

— (Grrrrrr. Ella es mi dueña bola de pelos ¡Ella es solo mía!)— exclamaba Ángel y se lanzaba hacia él, pero sin siquiera tocarlo, Dark hacía aparecer un control remoto en su garra y le ponía pausa. El conejo quedaba paralizado y caía en la cama.

— (Je, je, je. Corrección conejito, ella es mi "dueña" pechugona. Así que…) —chasqueaba su garra y lo desaparecía — (Espero que te guste ser una estatua de jardín. Je, je, je, je... Y aquí todos contentos de que haga sufrir a ese conejo tan molesto. Je, je, je) — se reía con malicia y desaparecía el control. Observaba a Fluttershy dormida. Caminaba hacia donde estarían sus pechos y se metió entre ellos mientras suspiraba alegre — _Como me gusta estar aquí. Je, je, je, je—_ pensaba para luego quedarse dormido de golpe —Zzzzzzzzzzzz.

Continuará.


	25. Entre dos misiles

**Entre dos "misiles"**

Era otro día en ese mundo extraño. Zafira se despertaba algo adolorida del estómago.

— ¿Q-Que pasó?— preguntaba adolorida y se sentaba mientras se sobaba el estómago. Miraba alrededor aturdida y veía a Creepy que estaba sentado en la cama leyendo otro libro —Creepy ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me duele el estómago?

—No lo sé. Será que te cayó algo mal o yo que sé— decía el oso sin importancia.

—Ya veo…— la dragona se levantaba, pero en eso, su estómago sonaba haciéndola sonrojar, aunque estaba entre dolor y hambre —Emmmm. Creepy.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé— decía el peluche de mala gana. Dejaba el libro en su cama y se bajaba de un salto de la cama para ir a la puerta.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Para que no traigas el plato hacia aquí— sugería la aludida tímida.

—… Nop. Te quedas aquí hasta que yo diga lo contrario— decía abriendo la puerta. Suspiraba deprimida Zafira.

—Entendido, Creepy.

—Así que espera aquí y no te sientes en mi cama ni leas nada ¿oíste?— mencionó Creepy mirándola con seriedad.

—Ok Creepy. No haré nada de eso— decía para luego ir y se sentaba en la mesa.

—Muy bien. Ahorita regreso— salía del cuarto para ir a buscar más comida, pero al llegar al comedor, se encontraba con Zafire que estaba desayunando. El oso pasaba a un lado de ella, aunque la alicornio lo saludaba.

—Buenos días… amo Creepy— decía con su típica sonrisa mientras masticaba la comida.

—Sí, sí. Buenos días— Creepy entraba a la cocina para que en cinco segundos, salía con un sándwich en un plato. Pasaba de nuevo al lado de la yegua.

—Hasta luego… amo Creepy.

—Sí, sí. Hasta luego o lo que sea— se despedía de mala gana yendo de nuevo a su cuarto.

Por el resto del día, no pasó nada de otro mundo. La dragona desayunó, almorzó y cenó con normalidad. No había incidentes. Cada vez que iba por comida, se encontraba con Zafire por casualidad y siempre lo saludaba. Bueno, en la noche, Zafira se quejaba de no poder dormir bien en el suelo y fue recibida otra vez por un golpe en el estómago para mandarla a dormir… literalmente.

Otro día había llegado, para ser lo mismo. Esto era como cuidar a tu mascota, digo dragona. La alimentas para que crezca grande y fuerte… no me refiero a sus pechos, y como siempre se encontraba con Zafire. Era como si tuviera un reloj de cuando Creepy iba por comida.

Fue un día normal y aburrido para la dragona por no hacer nada, aunque en ese día, el oso le daba un libro para que lea y dejara de fastidiar. El libro que le dio, era uno de romance entre dragones haciendo que tuviera melancolía y un sonrojo.

Otro día llegó y pasaba lo mismo, comida, Zafire, baño y un golpe en el estómago.

Hasta que el otro día en la noche, Zafira intentaba dormir, pero frustrada, cansada de estar en el suelo, se sentaba para ver a Creepy.

—Creepy, por favor. Déjame dormir en tu cama. No soy una animal para que duerma en el suelo— se quejaba la dragona.

—Pues, se aguanta— decía sin apartar la mirada del libro.

—Awww. Por favor, déjame dormir en tu cama— suplicaba Zafira.

— ¿No quieres que te duerma yo?— preguntaba mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

—… No gracias. Si me sigues golpeando el estómago, ya no pediré comida— comentó mientras pasaba una garra en su estómago.

—Pues, entonces acuéstate y no digas nada— decía con seriedad.

—…— la dragona quería decir algo, pero no sabía que decir, aunque luego se le vino algo en la mente. Después de tantos días de ver el comportamiento de Creepy sobre algo que se dio cuenta. Así que se levantaba mientras respiraba profundamente. Ponía una sonrisa seductora mientras caminaba hacia el oso moviendo su cadera igual que sus pechos que no paraban de rebotar. El peluche se daba cuenta de eso.

— _¿Pero qué carajo está haciendo?—_ pensaba muy sonrojado, pero ocultaba su rostro en el libro. La dragona llegaba y se arrodillaba poniendo su busto aplastándose un poco con la cama y dejaba ver mucho la parte de arriba por el escote que tenía el vestido.

—Por favor, Creepy. Quiero dormir cómoda en tu cama. El suelo no es bueno para mí ni… para estos— decía Zafira señalando su enorme busto. Creepy intentaba ignorarla —Así que por favor, te lo suplico, déjame dormir en tu cama, porfis— la dragona se acercaba un poco más al oso teniendo su busto casi tocándolo y pestañeaba seductora haciendo que se ponga muy nervioso —Por favor, deja que esta hermosa dragona duerma en tu cama ¿sí?— agregaba con una voz sensual.

—… Si crees que con eso me convences, estás muy equivocada. A mí no me convence nadie ni una dragona sexy… DIGO una dragona pechugona— miraba a otro lado sonrojado.

—Oh vamos. Sé que quieres que duerma contigo una hermosa modelo… Por favor, haré todo lo que tú digas sin rechistar, si me dejas dormir en tu cama— pestañeaba muy coqueta. Creepy suspiraba fastidiado.

—Ok, ok. Puedes dormir en mi cama.

—Yay. Gracias Creepy. Gracias, gracias— agradecía Zafira alegre mientras lo abrazaba contra sus pechos haciendo que se pusiera muy rojo.

—O-ok, pero c-con una c-condición— tartamudeaba el oso.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es esa condición?— preguntaba la dragona rompiendo el abrazo y lo miraba fijamente con curiosidad.

—…— el peluche no podía creer lo que iba a pedir.

 **Unos minutos después**

— ¿Así estas cómodo, Creepy?— preguntaba Zafira sonrojada. Estaba acostada en la cama del peluche de lado mientras Creepy estaba recostado en el enorme busto de la dragona y sostenía un libro en sus patas.

—Sí. Así estoy muy cómodo, pechugona…— decía sonrojado, pero leía mejor el libro.

—… ¿Cuándo me dirás mi nombre real?— preguntaba muy sonrojada.

—… Muy pronto… quizás.

—Ya veo… Bueno. Emmm. Buenas noches…— decía la aludida con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas noches…— la dragona se dormía. El oso la veía de reojo un momento para luego ver su libro.

—Je. La verdad, leer así, es mejor— decía con seriedad y seguía leyendo su libro.

Ya llegaba otra mañana. La dragona estaba durmiendo cómodamente en la cama, estaba boca abajo aplastando su enorme busto. Ella dormía plácidamente hasta que en un momento, empezaba a despertarse. Abría los ojos lentamente y se sentaba para dar un gran bostezo.

—Que bien dormí— se restregaba un ojo —Nunca me había sentido tan bien. Je, je, je… Buenos días, Cree…— miraba por la cama para ver al oso de peluche, pero no lo encontraba. Estaba extrañada ya que siempre estaba sentado leyendo algo — ¿Creepy, donde estás?— lo llamaba. Se levantaba de la cama para ver alrededor —Mmmmmm. Que extraño. Yo siempre veo a Creepy en la cama ¿Dónde estará?— se preguntaba al no verlo, pero en eso, sentía algo extraño en sus pechos. Bajaba la mirada y observaba dos orejas que le parecía muy familiar — ¿Creepy?

— ¡Pechugona! ¡Sácame de aquí!— exclamaba molesto mientras sacaba su cabeza de entre los pechos de la dragona.

— ¿C-como terminaste ahí metido?— preguntaba muy sonrojada.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú. Yo estaba leyendo tranquilamente hasta que me atacó unos "misiles" nucleares— decía con sarcasmo.

—Je, je, je. Lo siento. Creo que me voltee en la cama de forma inconsciente, supongo— estaba apenada.

—Sí, sí, pero ahora ¡sácame de aquí!— exclamaba enojado.

—Ok, ok. Te voy a sacar…— en eso, Zafira se detenía para luego sonreír de forma maliciosa —Te voy a sacar después de comer.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Es una broma?— estaba muy enfadado.

—No, no es broma. Así que guíame hasta donde está la comida— decía la dragona con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No, no pienso guiarte— se negaba para mirar a otro lado.

—Ok. Si no me lo quieres decir, entonces caminaré en círculo hasta encontrarlo. Que eso se tardaría como unos treinta minutos o dos horas. Je, je— se reía maliciosa. El oso suspiraba fastidiado.

— _No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto a mi… hija de…—_ pensaba frustrado —Ok, ok. Te guiaré al comedor— decía resignado al no poder hacer nada.

— ¡Genial! Pues guíame, osito— mencionaba muy alegre.

— _Cuando salga de aquí, la que te espera estúpida y sensual pechugona dragona—_ pensaba muy fastidiado.

Dicho eso, Zafira salía de la habitación para caminar en uno de los pasillos. Al caminar, sus pechos rebotaban sin parar y con Creepy entre ellos haciendo que se frustre más. Guiaba a la dragona por los pasillos mientras ella saludaba a cualquier muñeco o muñeca que pasaba en su camino, pero el peluche se escondía como podía para que no lo vieran.

Después de unos minutos, ya llegaban al comedor y Zafire… como siempre, estaba sentada frente a la mesa comiendo.

—Solo ve a la siguiente puerta para ir a la cocina— decía Creepy atrapado en el busto.

—Ok osito— la dragona caminaba pasando a un lado de la alicornio zafiro —Buenos días— la saludaba. Zafire giraba su cabeza al escuchar el saludo y veía a Zafira, pero no le devolvió el saludo. Solo la observaba.

—… _Será una peluche… nueva—_ pensaba la yegua. La dragona entraba en la cocina. Estaba ahí dentro por unos minutos ya que no sabía que desayunar hasta que salió por la puerta con una bandeja llena de gemas. Iba a la mesa y se sentaba del otro lado para comerse las gemas. La alicornio la miraba curiosa, estaba cerca de ella, pero desde el otro lado. La observaba, aunque veía ese busto que tenía — _Wow… Que enormes… igual que mis flancos…—_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Zafira que la llamaba.

—Oye, no sabía que aquí había alguien que no es un muñeco. Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntaba la dragona mientras comía una gema.

—… Me llamo Zafire ¿y tú?— preguntaba ahora el nombre de la aludida.

—… Me llamo… pechugona— decía bajando la mirada apenada de tener ese nombre por mientras.

— ¿Pechugona?... Ese nombre es perfecto… Si lo tienes enormes. Ji, ji— mencionaba Zafire con una risita.

—Sí, lo se…— comía otra gema y tenía un rubor en sus mejillas. Las dos no decían nada, comían en silencio.

—… Oye… ¿De dónde eres?— preguntaba la yegua curiosa.

—De… del cuarto de Creepy— decía apenada.

— ¿Del amo Creepy?… Eres su ¿pareja?— esa pregunta hacía que escupiera lo que comía y se impactara la dragona por lo que dijo. Se sonrojaba un poco.

— ¿Qué?... N-no. Solo vivo con él… soy… una inquilina o algo así— decía comiéndose otra gema y miraba a otro lado apenada.

—Ya veo…— la alicornio terminaba de comer y se levantaba dejando resaltar sus flancos haciendo que Zafira se impresionara al ver esos flancos.

—… _Wow… Por lo visto, ésta alicornio tiene unos flancos enormes… Es muy nalgona—_ pensaba la dragona sin perder de vista de sus flancos. La alicornio levitaba su plato sucio para llevarlo a la cocina y al regreso, se despedía de la aludida.

—Hasta luego, pechugona… Nos vemos pronto— decía Zafire con su típica sonrisa y se retiraba del comedor.

—… Vaya, esa alicornio es muy simpática. Je, je— mencionaba Zafira mientras seguía comiendo hasta que terminó.

—Sí, sí, sí. Me alegro que la conocieras. Bueno, comiste y todo eso. Ahora… ¡sácame de aquí!— exclamaba enojado Creepy. Los pechos de la dragona se movía mucho haciendo que se sonrojara la susodicha.

—Mmmmmmm. No lo sé. Creo que debería pasear por ahí— se quedaba pensativa y tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

—… Ok... ok ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntaba el oso sacando su cabeza de sus pechos para mirarla molesto.

— ¿Cómo crees? No quiero nada. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita traviesa. Creepy la miraba con seriedad —Ok, ok. Lo que quiero es… que me digas mi nombre real— agregaba mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—…— el peluche suspiraba resignado —Ok. Te lo diré, pero con una condición.

—Mmmmm ¿Cuál es esa condición?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Que me saques de aquí y te digo tu nombre— decía Creepy inexpresivo.

—Mmmmm ¿Y cómo sabré que me lo dirás cuando te saque?— preguntaba algo desconfiada.

—Es eso o ¿quieres que te deje inconsciente otra vez?— la miraba con seriedad.

—Ok, ok, pero por favor, no me golpees mi estómago de nuevo— se cubría su vientre por defensa.

—Ok. Vamos a mi cuarto y me sacas ahí ¿ok?

—Ok, pero ¿Por qué no quieres que te saque aquí de una vez?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

—… Emmmm. Porque puede ser que nos vea alguien y sería incomodo… y todo eso— el oso miraba a otro lado sonrojado. Se notaba que estaba mintiendo —Así que rápido. Levanta tu enorme trasero y vamos a mi cuarto— dicho eso, ocultaba su cabeza entre sus pechos.

—Ok, ok, osito— la dragona se levantaba. Antes de irse, se llevó el plato a la cocina para luego dirigirse al cuarto del gruñoncito, pero en eso, pasaba por una ventana que se veía el exterior. Se detenía para ver afuera y se impresionaba lo que observaba —Wow. Que hermoso— se quedaba maravillada. El cielo era morado y estaba muy estrellado.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba molesto.

—Oh… L-Lo siento. Es que me distraje al ver el cielo— decía tímida.

—Ok. Pues, muévete a mi habitación.

—Ok, ok. Allá voy— reanudaba su caminata. Después de un rato caminando por pasillos y pasillos, que parecía que se había perdido ya que miraba alrededor confundida — _Emmmmm ¿Por dónde era?—_ pensaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero en eso, veía a alguien muy familiar caminando por un pasillo — ¡Zafire!— exclamaba e iba caminando hacia la alicornio que estaba caminando moviendo su cadera sensualmente, aunque al escuchar la voz de la dragona, se detenía para verla.

—Oh… hola pechugona— saludaba con su típica sonrisa.

—Disculpa si te molesto, pero… sabes ¿Dónde está la habitación de Creepy?— preguntaba educada.

—Claro… ¿el amo Creepy… te necesita?— preguntaba Zafire curiosa.

—Emmmmm. Sí. Me necesita… y mucho— decía con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—Ok… Sígueme… Yo te guiaré— mencionaba la alicornio para luego empezar a caminar por una dirección.

—Ok Zafire— decía alegre y la seguía por detrás.

Seguían caminando por un pasillo y Zafira no podía evitar mirar como movía la cadera Zafire de un lado a otro.

—… ¿Por qué haces eso?— preguntaba ruborizada.

—… ¿Hacer… que?...— la yegua seguía caminando sin mirarla.

—O sea... mover tu cadera. Como si estuvieras intentando conquistar a tu macho.

—Ah… eso… Pues, mi amo Soul… me ordenó que siempre lo… moviera… porque así le gusta… y además que… me veo más sexy…— decía con una sonrisa seductora.

—… Ya veo— la dragona estaba extrañada.

Después de un rato, ya habían llegado al cuarto de Creepy y las dos entraban.

—Aquí es— decía la alicornio con su típica sonrisa.

—Oh gracias. Te lo agradezco mucho— agradecía Zafira alegre de estar en la habitación y le daba un abrazo, pero Zafire no le correspondía el abrazo.

—Bueno, si eso es todo… entonces…— la yegua ya se iba hasta que escuchó la voz de Creepy.

— ¡Dale una patada en el estómago a la pechugona, Zafire!— exclamaba enojado el oso de estar en esa situación.

—Como ordenes, amo Creepy— y antes de que la dragona reaccionara, la alicornio le daba una patada con su casco trasero derecho en todo su estómago sacándole todo el aire.

—… No… otra…vez…— Zafira caía al suelo boca abajo inconsciente.

— ¿Algo más… amo Creepy?— preguntaba Zafire estando firme y con los flancos en alto.

—Sí. Voltéala y ¡sácame de sus pechos!— exclamaba molesto.

—Ok… amo Creepy— la yegua volteaba a la dragona poniéndola de espalda y sus pechos rebotaban al estar arriba. Metía una pezuña entre los pechos de la dragona y sacaba de golpe al peluche que tenía una expresión de enojo. La alicornio lo dejaba en el suelo.

—Buf. Gracias nalgona— decía Creepy con mal humor.

—De nada, amo Creepy… Si me necesitas algo de mí… o de mis flancos… siempre estaré… a tus servicios…— mencionó mirándolo con su típica sonrisa.

—Sí, sí. Solo acuesta a la pechugona en la cama.

—Como ordenes, amo Creepy— con su magia, levitaba a la dragona y la acostaba en la cama boca arriba.

—Mmmmmmm. Espera un momento— el oso se subía a su cama para estar a un lado de Zafira y empezaba a quitarle el vestido dejándola con su busto al aire, o sea la dejaba desnuda y tiraba su vestido a la cara de la alicornio zafiro —Llévate ese vestido a la costurera que tenemos y dile que haga vestidos o ropa para ésta dragona— señalaba a la dragona —Para no verla con el mismo vestido todos los días— agregaba fastidiado.

—Ok, amo Creepy… ¿Eso es todo?

—Pues, dile a la costurera que el vestido son más o menos la medida de la dragona, supongo y también dile que le haga ropa interior o yo que sé.

—Como ordenes, amo Creepy— dicho eso, se retiraba Zafire con su típico movimiento de cadera y al cerrar la puerta, el peluche se quedaba parado un momento al lado de Zafira.

—Eso te pasa… por llamarme osito— decía sonrojado —…— miraba un momento al busto de la dragona —… Bueno, ya que.

 **Unos minutos después**

Estaba recostado en el busto enorme de la susodicha, o sea estaba sentado encima de su vientre mientras leía un libro.

—… Creo que así es más cómodo para leer un buen libro— decía con seriedad —... Tal vez te diga tu nombre mañana... quizás— dicho eso, seguía leyendo su libro tranquilamente.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En serio, Zafira ha recibido más golpes en el estómago de Creepy y una de Zafire XDDD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	26. ¿Funcionará?

**¿Funcionará?**

Había pasado cuatro días, desde que el gato Dark Soul fue "mascota" de Fluttershy y en eso días, la pegaso se quedó… completamente desnuda.

Sin blusa, sin pantalones, sin ropa interior, ni siquiera una toalla. La yegua estaba tapándose con un brazo sus pechos y una mano la parte de abajo.

Ella tenía que darle como podía, los alimentos a los animalitos y corría hacia su casa, antes que alguien la vea.

Fluttershy jugaba con el gatito, aunque estaba así, no era un impedimento para jugar con él.

Era de noche, la pegaso estaba dormida de lado, sin sábana ya que también desapareció y el felino la miraba desde el aire debido a que flotaba para verla bien.

—Je, je, je. Creo que ya es suficiente. Es hora de ponerle esto— con una sonrisa, sacaba de su bolsillo un marcador rojo —Vamos a ver si funciona esto— decía mirando el marcador. Flotaba hacia ella a un lado y se ponía a escribir algo en los enormes pechos de la yegua con cuidado de no despertarla. Solo una palabra en cada uno —Listo. Je, je— tapaba el marcador y veía lo que escribió.

 _Dark Soul_

Una palabra en la izquierda y la otra, en la derecha para luego desaparecer como si nunca le hubieran escrito nada.

—Je, je, je. Bueno, a ver si funciona— el gato aterrizaba a un lado de ella y se aclaraba la garganta —Miau— con solo maullar, Fluttershy abría sus ojos de golpe. Sus ojos no tenían pupilas y se sentaba rápidamente haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran para luego mirar a Dark.

— ¿Qué pasa, gatito? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que tu mascota haga algo por ti, amo?— preguntaba la pegaso con una sonrisa.

— _Vaya, funcionó. Je, je. Bueno, cambiamos los papeles. Je, je, je—_ pensaba el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa —Miau— daba maullidos.

—Awww. Pobre gatito. Lo siento si no noté que estabas hambriento. No te preocupes. Tu dueña hará lo que sea para complacerte y seré una mejor mascota para ti— la yegua agarraba al felino y lo ponía en sus brazos para luego poner uno de sus pezones en la boca de Dark como si fuera un bebé —Bebe todo lo que quieras, amo— el gato con sus garras, agarraba el pecho y empezaba a tomar leche.

— _Esto era lo que quería desde hace cuatro días—_ pensaba el felino llorando al estilo anime mientras seguía chupando el pezón de Fluttershy.

 **Al día siguiente… Nah mentira. Unos cuatro días más**

En la sala, en el sofá, se veía a la pegaso amarilla sentada acariciando a Dark que estaba en su regazo. El gato ronroneaba. Sus animales la abandonaron cuando dejó de darle alimentos. Así que quedaba sola con el felino.

— _Esto si me gusta. Je, je—_ pensaba Dark disfrutando de las caricias — _Pero bueno, tengo que continuar. Me he retrasado mucho y hay cosas que debo hacer—_ se lamentaba para luego dar maullidos.

—Oh ¿En serio te tienes que ir?— se ponía triste la yegua, pero en eso, le daba otro maullido — ¿Qué? ¿Me dejarías ir contigo?— preguntaba emocionada y el gato asentía con la cabeza —Genial. Yo siempre estaré con mi gatito favorito— lo abrazaba enterrándolo en sus pechos. El felino lo disfrutaba bastante hasta que daba otro maullido —Ok gatito. Haré lo que sea para ir contigo— agregaba la pegaso con una sonrisa. Dejaba a Dark a un lado de ella para levantarse y se ponía en una pose que disfrutaba mucho el gato. Fluttershy estaba firme con las piernas un poco separadas, sus pechos estaban en alto, tenía una mano en su cadera y la otra mano en la cabeza mientras sonreía. El felino la miraba fijamente y fue a flotar hacia ella para agarrar sus pechos con sus garras y las hacía rebotar, pero la pegaso daba un pequeño gemido.

—Je, je, je. Genial. Bueno, después sigo jugando contigo, mascota tetona. Je, je, je— se reía infantil. Chasqueaba su garra y la yegua desaparecía del lugar —Bueno, ahora vamos a lo otro y además que aprovecharé este mundo. Aún hay muchas cosas por hacer. Je, je, je— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa y sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un papel, y lo leía —Ok. Ya probé el marcador. Ahora voy a hacer algo para saber si es cierto. Mmmmmmmmmm. Bueno, adelante. Je, je— guardaba el papel para luego desaparecer de la casa de Fluttershy que quedó más vacía que la cabeza de Dash.

 ** _Atracción_**

En la Boutique Carrusel. Se observaba a Rarity viendo sus vestidos, estaba vestida con una blusa con mangas cortas, tenía un escote que se veía sus pechos por arriba y unos jean muy ajustados. Estaba pensativa, pero en eso, se oyó tocar la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy!— exclamaba para caminar hacia la entrada y lo abría —Buenas taaaaaaaardes— la unicornio se quedaba con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos hasta estaba sonrojada. Frente de la puerta, estaba un unicornio antropomórfico blanco, con la crin y cola morada, se notaba que era musculoso en sus brazos y tenía unos pectorales. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra abierta y unos pantalones morados.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. Déjame presentarme, soy Dark… digo Light Soul, mucho gusto— se presentaba de una vez para no andar con cuentos. Se inclinaba para agarrarle la mano y le daba un beso haciendo que Rarity se sonrojara mucho.

—Je, je. Oh vaya, que caballeroso. Je, je— se reía nerviosa —Y-yo me llamo Rarity, m-mucho gusto— decía con un brazo bajo sus pechos subiéndolos levemente mientras con su otra mano jugaba con su melena.

—Je, je. Tienes un lindo nombre, Rarity. Je, je— mencionó Light con una sonrisa sincero.

—G-Gracias— decía la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa y se hacía a un lado —Pase, para que le pueda hacer un traje que le quede fabuloso— ella no dejaba de mirar los pectorales del semental — _Aunque así tampoco está mal. Je, je—_ pensaba enamorada.

—Je, je. Gracias linda— decía el unicornio entrando a la boutique. Rarity cerraba la puerta para luego llevarlo a un lugar donde tenía que estar quieto mientras le tomaba las medidas, aunque ella aprovechó para sentir sus músculos haciendo que la yegua se sonrojara mucho.

—Muy bien. Si quieres, puedes esperar. Le terminaré el traje hoy mismo— decía la aludida con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, muchas gracias— agradecía con una sonrisa y tenía los ojos cerrados. Rarity se ruborizaba y le daba la espalda para ir a una de sus máquinas de coser —Por cierto ¿Cuánto sería el pago por el traje?— preguntaba el semental curioso.

—Nada. Será por cuenta de la casa— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? No quisiera abusar de una linda unicornio como tú— comentó Light con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba por detrás de ella.

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo te lo regalaré con gusto a tan caballeroso semental— decía Rarity con una sonrisa sin mirar atrás y se ruborizaba por lo que dijo.

—Ya veo, pero aun así, quisiera pagarle con algo— mencionaba el unicornio más cerca.

—No hace falta, en serio— decía la yegua, pero en eso, era sorprendida por el semental que la abrazaba por detrás — ¿Q-Que haces?— estaba muy sonrojada.

—Yo en serio, en serio quiero pagarte. Si no es dinero, entonces que sea con otra cosa— le susurraba en el oído a Rarity mientras un brazo del unicornio pasaba por el vientre de la yegua hasta estar bajo sus pechos y se los subía levemente haciendo que tuviera la cara roja.

—Y-yo… yo…— Rarity no sabía qué hacer y más al sentir una mano dentro de su escote. Sentía como acariciaba sus pechos, quería apartar sus manos, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y se dejaba acariciar por el semental y tenía los ojos entrecerrados con un sonrojo pasando por su nariz.

— ¿Qué tal si… vamos a un lugar privado para poder pagarte al hacer mi traje?— preguntaba Light en su oído. La unicornio solo asentía con la cabeza lentamente —Ok. Entonces vamos, linda— sin soltar a la yegua por detrás, la hacía caminar lentamente mientras gemía un poco de placer al sentir como el semental le apretaba uno de sus pechos y luego de un rato llegaban al cuarto de Rarity para "pagarle" el traje.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

En la cama, se encontraba Light sin ropa tapado por la sábana mientras abrazaba por detrás a la yegua que estaba desnuda y la sábana llegaba hacia sus pechos. Estaba muy dormida.

El unicornio estaba despierto y nos miraba con una sonrisa.

—Je, je, je, je. Si quieren ver el "pago", pídele el pack al escritor, porque mi querido creador, le dio flojera hacer el lemon. Je, je, je— se reía un poco.

Después de un rato, Rarity se había despertado muy alegre y los dos se levantaban. Light se ponía la misma ropa mientras la yegua solo se ponía una bata que cubría su sexy cuerpo, aunque se veía sus pechos por los lados en la bata para luego bajar y hacía el desayuno para su amante, y para ella. El semental le agradecía, porque tenía hambre.

Luego del desayuno, Rarity continuaba con el traje hasta que llegó la tarde.

—Espero que te guste, querido— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba el traje que era una camisa con mangas cortas y unos pantalones dorado. Era muy elegante.

—Oh gracias linda— Light lo agarraba y lo veía detenidamente —La verdad, me gusta— agregaba con una sonrisa sincera.

—Je, je. G-Gracias querido. Si necesitas algo más, estoy para servirte en lo que sea. Je, je— decía muy sonrojada.

—Je, je. Claro mi hermosa unicornio y podría "pagarte" de la misma forma— mencionaba el semental con una sonrisa lujurioso. La unicornio sonreía lujuriosa y sonrojada.

Dicho eso, Light se despidió dándole un beso en los labios de Rarity y salía de la Boutique. El semental suspiraba y se quedaba pensativo un momento.

—Bueno, por lo visto a Rarity, es fácil de que se enamore de uno, creo o si no, es que es fácil de picar si eres todo un caballero— decía Light alzando sus hombros —O es que este es un mundo donde es fácil tener un harem— se quedaba pensativo —Je, je, je. Yo no tengo tiempo para andar enamorando a todas. Eso será para otra ocasión, cuando tenga ganas. Je, je… Y si se preguntan ¿Por qué no me la llevo? Pueees, allá no duraría mucho. Je, je— dicho eso, desaparecía con un chasquido.

 ** _Marioneta_**

En el reino changeling, Chrysalis estaba en una silla sentada recostada en el espaldar con los brazos colgados y la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba vestida con un vestido verde con una tira a los lados y se veía sus pechos mucho por arriba por el gran escote que traía. Además que resaltaba mucho su cuerpo y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos estaban opacados.

—Muy bien. Je, je, je. Por lo visto, funciona. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba en su forma gato. Se encontraba arriba flotando con unos hilos finos en las garritas. Los hilos estaban amarrados en las muñecas y los tobillos de la changeling —Je, je. Vamos a ver si…— movió sus hilos de golpe hacia arriba haciendo que la reina saliera volando y se chocaba contra la pared de cara para luego caer al suelo con el trasero en alto —Ups. Je, je. Creo que debo moverla con delicadeza— movía los hilos lentamente, pero no lograba levantarla. Solo daba saltos como si fuera una ranita o un gusano arrastrándose por el suelo. Sus pechos se aplastaban con el suelo que casi se le salían del vestido —… ¿Es en serio?— tenía los ojos entrecerrados molesto. Alzaba sus garras en alto haciendo que Chrysalis se pusiera en pie… más o menos, tenía las patas torcidas —Vamos. Un poco maaaaas y listo— sus cascos se ponían derecho —Vaya que cuesta moverla. Je, je. Muy bien, ahora a caminar— movía los hilos.

La changeling caminaba tambaleada como si estuviera borracha. Esos pechos se movían de un lado a otro.

—Vaya, cuando pensé que tener una marioneta es fácil, me equivoqué. Es más difícil de lo que pensé…— intentaba hacer que caminara bien hasta que se chocó de cara a la pared —Oh vamos— tenía una vena saliéndole de la frente. Movía los hilos un poco con rabia y hacía que la reina se chocara contra la pared, el suelo, el techo, la puerta hasta cuando un changeling entraba por la puerta para saber que ocurría, fue recibido por un traserazo que lo envió por donde vino y con eso, hacía que rebotara y terminara de cara al suelo —… … Ok. Relájate, pensad en cosas bonitas— añadía entre dientes y tenía un tic en un ojo.

La levantaba de nuevo, aunque estaba jorobada. La hacía caminar como una borracha hasta que por fin logró hacer que caminara como "payasa".

—Ok. Ya me estoy hartando de esto— lanzaba un bufido fastidiado, pero en eso, le venía una idea algo loca. Sacaba los hilos de sus garritas haciendo que Chrysalis cayera al suelo de sentón. El felino se amarraba los hilos en su cola esta vez —No tengo idea si funcionará esto, pero hay que intentarlo, aunque suene muy loco. Je, je.

Al tener los hilos amarrados, empezaba a mover su cola y de forma sorprendente, levantaba a la changeling haciendo que se pusiera en sus patas bien derechos.

—Ok. Voy bien y ahora…— movía su cola y la reina caminaba algo normal moviendo sus caderas de forma exagerada —Bueno, está bien. Je, je— hacía que Chrysalis levantara sus brazos y se agarraba su vestido para luego romperlo haciendo que quedara en ropa interior, y se observaba sus pechos al aire en todo su esplendor —Vaya, controlo mejor con mi cola que con mis garras. Je, je, je… Bueno, a seguir. Je, je, je— veía a la reina con una mirada perversa —Es hora de probar si tu sola podrás con ella. Je, je.

 **Un rato después**

En Canterlot, más precisamente, en la habitación de Celestia. Se observaba a Chrysalis con las manos en su cadera y tenía su casco izquierdo en algo, y era uno de los enormes pechos de la princesa del sol. Estaba desnuda ya que la tomó desprevenida debido a que se estaba bañando y se notaba que tenía el cabello mojado. Se encontraba en el suelo con los brazos extendidos igual que sus piernas y tenía la pata de la changeling en uno de sus pechos pisándolo con fuerza. El gato estaba flotando arriba de ellas mirando la escena con una sonrisa satisfecho.

—Sí. Se nota mucho que Chrysalis le iría bien de marioneta. Je, je, je. Si querían ver una pelea algo épica con una Celestia desnuda, pueeeees es demasiado suculenta que pueden darles un ataque. Je, je, je, je, je. Bueno, para que sepan, Celestia está noqueada. Chrysalis le dio ataques de kung fu, karate, break dance. La verdad, no sé qué estaba haciendo y eso que yo la controlo. Je, je, je, je. Bueno, me llevaré a mi marioneta sensual. Je, je— chasqueaba su garra para abrir un portal y lanzaba a la reina Chrysalis dentro, pero en eso, miraba a Celestia —… ¿Me la quedo? Mmmmmm. No— cerraba el portal y lanzaba a la princesa del sol por el balcón de su habitación usando su magia. Se sacudía sus garras —Listo. Ahora sí. Me voy a otra dimensión, aunque. Mmmmmmm. Me da curiosidad. Creo que es más fácil controlar a una poni con cuatro patas que de dos. Mmmmmmm— abría un portal y con los hilos que aún tenía en su cola, los arrojaba dentro para luego jalar y sacaba a una Celestia poni, que caía al suelo de cara y tenía los flancos en alto mientras el portal se cerraba detrás de ella. La yegua tenía una sonrisa en su cara y con los ojos opacos —Muy bien. Ahora veamos…

Levantaba a la princesa poniéndola en cuatro, aunque se movía mucho y sus flancos se movían de un lado a otro.

—Vaya, esto es peor de lo que me imaginé. Se mueve mucho o es que le gusta mover mucho el bote— decía al mirar como movía los flancos —…— tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Segundos después, se veía a la Celestia poni salir volando del balcón.

—Ok. Ya. Yo me voy a otra dimensión o yo que sé, antes de volver a mi hogar. Aún tengo unas cositas que hacer. Je, je— abría un portal con un chasquido y se metía dentro —Nos vemos. Je, je, je, je— el portal se cerraba detrás de él.

Continuará.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? XD**

 **Bueno, si tienen ideas para otra dimensión que pueda ir Dark y mostrar mucho "amor", pues digan sus ideas o sugerencias XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	27. Una extraña amistad

**Una extraña amistad**

En la habitación de siempre, se encontraba Creepy sentado en la cama leyendo un libro tranquilamente, casi, ya que escuchaba las quejas de una dragona.

—Creepy ¿cuándo llegará mi ropa?— preguntaba la susodicha. Estaba en una esquina en posición fetal tapándose sus enormes pechos como podía ya que estaba desnuda.

—No lo sé. Puede ser mañana o pasado mañana. Solo sé paciente. No tiene ocho brazos— decía el oso con seriedad sin apartar la vista del libro —Y además, estar desnuda es normal. He visto a muchas yeguas desnudas, dragonas desnudas, solo… mira a Zafire. Tú no la viste con ropa ¿verdad? Y tiene ese enorme trasero a la vista de todos.

—Pueees bueno, me siento avergonzada estar así. No estoy acostumbrada estar desnuda— comentaba sonrojada.

—Ok…— Creepy miraba de reojo a Zafira que seguía en posición fetal — ¿Qué tal si te bañas? Total, no te he visto que te bañaras desde que llegaste aquí— decía mirándola aun.

—… Pues, yo quería bañarme, pero… pensé que no tendrían una ducha— mencionaba mirando a otro lado apenada.

—… Mija, aunque seamos muñecos o peluches, también nos bañamos para no tener gérmenes en nuestros cuerpos, ni que fuéramos sucios— decía molesto.

—Oh. L-Lo siento… pero ¿nunca te vi bañándote?— preguntaba confundida.

—Eso es porque me baño temprano. Comenzar un día limpio y fresco, supongo— el oso alzaba sus hombros.

—Oh. Ya veo…— la dragona bajaba la mirada y veía su busto — ¿D-Donde está la ducha?— preguntaba ruborizada.

—Está ahí— decía el peluche señalando con una pata a una puerta que estaba en su cuarto, o sea al otro lado de la mesa que tenía el juego de té.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué nunca vi esa puerta?— preguntaba Zafira sorprendida de no haber visto esa puerta.

—Será porque eres ciega. Siempre estuvo ahí la puerta y además que es mi ducha privada, porque la otra ducha, está en el baño que usaste y la otra, en otro piso. Así que tengo una ducha aquí para bañarme siempre y no dar vueltas a lo loco— comentaba Creepy para mirar su libro de nuevo.

—Oh, ok… _Al menos, no tengo que salir afuera a que me vean todos—_ pensaba muy sonrojada. Se levantaba del suelo lentamente mientras con un brazo, se tapaba sus pechos como podía y una garra en su intimidad. Él solo rodaba sus ojos por como actuaba. La dragona iba a la puerta, pasaba por un lado de la mesa y al llegar a la dicha puerta, lo abría con una garra y entraba, pero al entrar, se detenía en seco y bajaba sus brazos de golpe, tenía la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Observaba impactada lo que era la "ducha".

Era un largo pasillo. El suelo era azul brillante igual que las paredes, no había techo dejando ver el cielo nocturno que había visto antes. Estaba maravillada y veía la ducha a lo lejos.

—Emmmm. Creepy… ¿Por qué…?— fue interrumpida por el oso.

—La ducha no está al aire libre. Tiene un techo especial para que tú veas el cielo, o sea tú puedes ver afuera, pero los que están afuera, no pueden ver lo que están adentro por así decirlo— decía Creepy desde su cuarto.

—Oh, ok— decía Zafira impresionada. Sin más, empezaba a caminar por el pasillo. Su busto no paraba de rebotar por cada paso que daba hasta que llegó a la ducha o mejor dicho, a una puerta transparente deslizable. Lo deslizaba a un lado dejando ver que la ducha era algo grande con una regadera en la pared. La dragona entraba y cerraba la puerta, miraba alrededor y veía la llave. Con una garra, lo abría y de la regadera, empezaba a caer agua. Suspiraba algo relajada —Creo que esto es lo que me hizo falta hace tiempo— tenía el cabello mojado.

Se empezaba a bañarse y lo hacía lentamente. Total, no tenía nada que hacer y el agua la relajaba un poco.

Cuando se terminó de bañar, deslizaba la puerta, pero en eso, recordaba que se le olvidó pedirle una toalla al oso. Sacaba su cabeza por la puerta para gritar, aunque antes de hacerlo, veía una toalla celeste a un lado de la puerta. Así que sin más, salía mientras de su cuerpo goteaba igual que su cabello liso. Agarraba la toalla con una garra y lo observaba un momento.

—Qué raro. Si ésta es la toalla de Creepy ¿Por qué es más grande que él? Si solo es un oso de peluche— estaba confundida, pero lo ignoró y empezaba a secarse por todo su cuerpo.

Después de un rato, salía la dragona por la puerta que tenía la toalla puesta tapándose un poquito sus pechos, un poco la parte delantera y algo por detrás. Creepy que seguía en la cama leyendo otro libro, la veía de reojo y miró que usaba su toalla, aunque eso no le importaba.

— ¿Qué tal tu baño?— preguntaba el oso curioso.

—Fue relajante. Lo que necesitaba— decía Zafira con una sonrisa —Y déjame decirte que tienes una linda ducha. El agua estaba calientita y con una vista preciosa— mencionaba de forma sincera.

—Ya veo. Me alegro que te haya gustado tu ducha, supongo— decía Creepy para luego mirar de nuevo su libro. La dragona veía un momento al oso.

—Ok y espero que no te moleste que use tu toalla— comentó tímida.

—No te preocupes. Solo intenta no mojar mi cuarto— decía con seriedad.

—Ok—decía con una sonrisa —… ¿Cuándo llegará mi ropa?— preguntaba de nuevo.

—Cuando ya esté terminado Za… digo pechugona— se corrigió rápidamente el error, pero la dragona se daba cuenta de eso.

— ¿Cómo me ibas a llamar?— preguntaba Zafira con una ceja levantada.

—Nada de tu incumbencia— decía el peluche ocultando su rostro en el libro.

—Mmmmmmmm. En serio Creepy, dime como me llamo. Me lo prometiste cuando te sacara de mis pechos— se quejaba un poco.

—… Te lo diré, cuando dejes de quejarte por cualquier cosa— decía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Owwwww. Eso no es justo— se quejaba la dragona mientras hacía un puchero.

— ¿Que te dije? Si te quejas, no te lo digo.

—Buf. Está bien— decía resignada con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos. El oso rodaba sus ojos y seguía leyendo. La chica se sentaba en la mesa, sin antes apartar el juego de té y cruzaba una pierna.

Había pasado un rato y ninguno decía nada hasta que Zafira habló.

—Creepy, tengo hambre— mencionaba ruborizada al escuchar su estómago rugir.

—Pues, ve a la cocina y come— al escuchar eso, se quedaba sorprendida.

—Espera un momento ¿M-me estas dejando ir sola al comedor?— preguntaba con expresión de sorpresa.

—Sí. Ya te sabes el camino. Así que ya puedes ir por tu cuenta— decía Creepy con seriedad.

—… Oh genial— mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa — _Oh genial. Cuando ya puedo ir a comer por mi cuenta, no tengo ropa, ni loca saldré en toalla—_ pensaba frustrada —C-Creepy, estooooo ¿podrías ir tú? Es que… me da pena salir así— decía muy tímida mientras hacía circulo con una pata en el suelo. El oso suspiraba frustrado y cerraba el libro para dejarlo en la cama, y se bajaba de la misma.

—Ok, pero cuando tengas tu ropa, irás tu sola por tu comida ¿entendiste?— mencionaba mirándola molesto.

— ¡Si, entendido!— exclamaba Zafira mientras hacía un saludo militar, pero al hacer eso, su toalla se cayó dejando ver su busto por completo. Ella se sonrojaba y rápidamente, agarraba la toalla para taparse. El oso rodaba sus ojos y salía por la puerta de su cuarto.

El peluche llegaba al comedor otra vez y veía a Zafire de nuevo comiendo. Creepy pasaba a su lado y ella al verlo, lo saludaba.

—Buenos días, amo Creepy— habló con su típica sonrisa.

—Buenos días, nalgona— saludaba devuelta el oso y entraba a la cocina. Después de unos minutos, salía con un plato de gemas y pasaba por un lado de la alicornio, pero en vez de despedirse, le decía.

— ¿Eso es para la pechugona, amo Creepy?— preguntaba la yegua mirándolo de reojo. Creepy seguía caminando.

—Sí. Es para la pechugona— decía el oso y cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir, Zafire lo abría con su magia.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? Quisiera ver a la pechugona, amo Creepy— mencionaba la alicornio con una sonrisa. El peluche la miraba un momento —Porfis— hacía ojos de cachorrito.

—…— él suspiraba fastidiado —Ok. Puedes venir.

—Yay— decía muy alegre e infantil. Creepy salía del comedor seguido por la yegua que tenía levitando su plato de comida ya que todavía no había terminado de comer.

 **Un rato después**

La dragona estaba esperando pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abría dejando pasar al oso y se sorprendía al ver a Zafire detrás de él.

—Ah. Hola Zafire— saludaba Zafira con una sonrisa.

—Hola pechugona— la saludó devuelta con su típica sonrisa.

—Bueno, aquí tienes tu comida— decía el peluche dejando el plato en la mesa que estaba sentada la dragona —Que tengas un buen provecho y todo eso— agregaba mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

—Gracias Creepy— agradecía la aludida y agarraba con una garra, una gema para comérselo. Zafire se sentaba en el suelo a un lado de Zafira y continuaba comiendo, pero no dejaba de mirar a la dragona ya que miraba los pechos enormes que tenía, aunque la aludida veía fijamente los flancos de la alicornio, o sea por un costado —Entonces ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Zafire?— preguntaba mientras se comía otra gema.

—Pues, quise verte, pechugona. Ji, ji— decía y terminaba su comida.

—Ya veo. Me alegro que quieras verme. La verdad, yo también quise verte para hablar un poco— decía Zafira algo ruborizada.

— ¿En serio? Genial. Ji, ji. La verdad, te digo algo, nunca he visto unos pechos tan enormes como los tuyos. Ji, ji— mencionaba la yegua con una sonrisa curiosa. Al decir eso, la dragona se sonrojaba.

—Emmmm. G-Gracias, supongo— se comía otra gema para calmar sus nervios, pero luego tenía la cara roja, al sentir las pezuñas de la alicornio en sus pechos. Era que los tocaba y con una pezuña, le quitaba la toalla para verlos mejor haciendo que ardiera mucho su cara — ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?— preguntaba con la cara roja mirando como Zafire movía de arriba y abajo sus pechos como jugando con ellos. Cuando los tenía arriba los soltaba haciendo que rebotaran.

—Ji, ji, ji. Que divertido. En serio, tus pechos son muy divertidos— iba a seguir jugando con el enorme busto hasta que Zafira la apartaba con sus garras.

—D-Deja de h-hacer eso— decía aun sonrojada y molesta de que jueguen con su busto sin permiso.

— ¿Por qué? Si es divertido jugar con tus pechos. Ji, ji, ji— comentó la yegua con su típica sonrisa y agarraba sus pechos de nuevo.

—… En serio ¡deja de jugar con mis pechos!— exclamaba la dragona y agarró con sus garras, los enormes flancos de la alicornio haciendo que gimiera por lo fuerte que la agarraba.

—Oye, no agarres los flancos de mi amo Soul— decía con un sonrojo, pero aun manteniendo esa sonrisa.

—Pues, suelta mis pechos y yo te suelto el gran trasero que tienes— mencionaba Zafira sin soltar los flancos.

—No pienso soltar tus pechos, pechugona, si no sueltas mis nalgas— decía Zafire dando un leve gemido mientras apretaba el enorme busto de la dragona.

—Pues, tu primero y yo te suelto— mencionó dando un leve gemido y estaba muy sonrojada.

—No. Tu primero y te suelto, tetona— decía también muy sonrojada.

—No. Tu primero, nalgona.

—No. Tú, tetona.

—No. Tú, nalgona.

—No. Tú, tetona.

— ¡Que me sueltes, nalgona!— exclamaba Zafira que tenía bien clavado sus garras en esos flancos. La alicornio intentaba mover sus caderas para liberarse, pero de repente, apretó ese busto con tal de empujar a la dragona, pero al hacer eso, las dos caían encima de la mesa. La yegua estaba encima de la pechugona con las caras algo cerca y estaban como forcejeando para liberarse de sus agarres.

—Oh genial. Pelea de gatas— decía Creepy, pero no miraba lo que hacían las dos, estaba leyendo un libro donde una parte, se agarraban una unicornio plateada contra una alicornio rosada, aunque de repente, escuchó algo rompiéndose. Giraba su cabeza para ver a las dos que no paraban de rodar encima de la mesa de un lado a otro —Oh genial. Pelea de gatas en vivo— agregaba cerrando el libro y poniéndolo por un costado, y sacaba un pote de palomitas de debajo de su cama para empezar a comerlas mientras las veía fijamente.

Las dos caían de la mesa, pero no se soltaban para nada, rodaban por el suelo sin parar. Estaban un rato así hasta que se encontraban de lado aun "abrazándose". Respiraban agitadas.

—Ok… Soltémonos al mismo tiempo ¿ok?— decía Zafira agitada.

—Ok… ¿A la de tres?— preguntaba Zafire agitada, pero seguía con esa sonrisa.

—Si… Uno… dos… y ¡tres!— las dos se soltaban y al hacer eso, caían de espaldas en el suelo y respiraban muy agitadas. El oso terminaba de comer sus palomitas y tiraba el pote por la ventana.

—Lástima que se acabó… Bueno, volveré a la pelea de gatas ficticia— susurraba Creepy ruborizado. Se sentaba en la cama para agarrar el libro de nuevo.

—… Ji, ji. Tienes unos pechos muy grandes que parecen balones. Ji, ji— daba una risita la yegua girando su cabeza para verla.

—… Je, je. Y tú tienes un gran trasero que parecen tambores… Je, je— decía la dragona mirándola con una sonrisa.

—… ¿Qué? ¿Celosa de mi retaguardia?— mencionaba con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, para nada. Tú eres la celosa de mis enormes senos— la aludida señalaba sus pechos con una garra.

—Ji, ji, ji. En tus sueños— decía Zafire. Las dos se miraban un momento con molestia, pero luego se empezaban a reír.

Después de eso, se hicieron amigas de una forma extraña y además que Zafira no había notado que estaba sin toalla.

La alicornio se despidió del oso y de su amiga hasta chocó sus flancos con la cadera de la dragona para luego salir moviendo sus caderas sensualmente haciendo que la mirara con fastidio, pero fingido.

En ese día, no pasó nada más. Zafira tenía que dormir desnuda en la cama de Creepy y como la condición seguía en pie, el peluche se recostaba en el busto de la dragona para poder leer el libro con buena comodidad.

—Por cierto pechugona, me debes un juego de té— decía Creepy sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Lo siento— se disculpaba apenada.

 **En el día siguiente**

—Creepy ¿Cuándo llegará mi ropa?— preguntaba la chica aun con la toalla puesta y estaba sentada en la mesa impaciente.

—No lo sé. Solo espera un poco más— decía el oso algo fastidiado.

 **En el día siguiente del siguiente**

—Creepy ¿Cuándo llegará mi ropa?— preguntaba de nuevo Zafira. Al lado de ella, estaba Zafire sentada también en la mesa.

—No lo sé. Aguántate mujer— decía muy fastidiado.

—Ji, ji, ji. Ay, por favor, amiga. No necesitas ropa. Puedes andar desnuda como yo y así mostrar lo tetona que eres. Ji, ji, ji— comentaba la alicornio con su típica sonrisa.

—Emmmm. No gracias— decía la dragona sonrojada.

 **En el día siguiente del siguiente del siguiente**

—En serio Creepy ¿Cuándo llegará mi ropa?— preguntaba nuevamente mientras estaba leyendo un libro que le dio el oso para intentar calmarse. Estaba sentada en la mesa con la toalla puesta aun.

— ¿Podrías dejar de preguntar? Pareces disco rayado— decía el peluche molesto mirando el libro.

—Disculpa si pregunto, solo que no quiero estar desnuda. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a estar desnuda— comentaba algo molesta.

—Oh, ya veo, pero deberías acostumbrarte… así te verías mejor— susurraba lo último Creepy muy sonrojado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntaba la dragona ya que no entendió lo que dijo.

—N-nada— decía tapando su cara con su libro para que no le vea el sonrojo.

Después de un rato, los dos leían en silencio hasta que se oyó tocar la puerta.

—Adelante— decía el oso. Por la puerta, entraba una muñeca humanoide de color carne, era del tamaño de la princesa Luna. Estaba vestida con un jean ajustado, una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y unos tacones altos. Su cabello era castaño y le llegaba hasta su cuello, sus ojos eran naranjas y usaba unos lentes de costura. Además que sorprendentemente, tenía unas caderas algo anchas. Detrás de ella, venía Zafire que cargaba una gran caja encima de sus flancos. La muñeca la había visto por casualidad por el pasillo que iba hacia el cuarto del oso y le había pedido que le cargara la caja.

—Muy bien. Aquí estoy ¿Dónde está la chica que está pasando vergüenza aquí?— preguntaba la chica con seriedad.

—… Y-Yo— decía Zafira alzando una garra avergonzada de cómo lo dijo la muñeca.

—Oh querida, lo siento por tardarme. Lo hubiera hecho más rápido, pero estoy falta de personal y además que no tenía una maniquí para una chica antropomórfica o alta como tú, pero gracias que apareció una por casualidad y que tenía del mismo tamaño que tus pechos, pude terminarlo y te gustará estos conjuntos que hice— comentó de forma refinada —Zafire, querida, dale la caja por favor— añadía la chica con educación.

—Claro— decía la yegua levitando la caja y se lo ponía en las piernas de la dragona. Ella curiosa, abría la caja y se quedaba sorprendida de lo que veía.

—… Wow. Que hermoso— mencionó sacando de la caja, una blusa con mangas cortas y lo ponía a un lado de ella para luego sacar unos jean con un agujero por detrás para la cola, sacaba ahora otra blusa, pero con tirantes, después una falda, una camisa, un pantalón, otra blusa, otro pantalón, una tanga, una tanga tipo hilo dental, un par de sostenes, aunque había también un sostén deportivo y un short deportivo, unos vestidos cortos y largos —Emmmmmm. No te hubiera molestado tanto. Solo con una o dos blusas y pantalones, era suficiente— decía con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Tonterías querida, quise darte variedad para todos los días o cuando quieras pasear y todo eso— decía la muñeca con una sonrisa.

—Oh. Gracias, señorita…

—Costure Perfect, pero solo llámame Costure, querida— se presentaba con una sonrisa. La dragona le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Ok. Gracias, señorita Costure— agradecía Zafira alegre de tener ropa.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, querida. Así que si necesitas que te haga ropa, solo llámame— decía Costure con una sonrisa.

—Ok. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Ok. Hasta luego, amo Creepy— se despedía la chica del oso.

—Hasta luego y gracias por hacerle la ropa— decía el peluche mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hay de que, amo Creepy. Siempre estoy a tus servicios, querido— comentó Costure guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa pícara para luego marcharse moviendo un poco su cadera. Creepy se ruborizó. Cuando la muñeca se marchó del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, Zafire se había quedado ahí.

—… _¿Por qué el amo Soul tuvo que hacer que tuviera unas caderas así?—_ pensaba ruborizado y volvía su vista al libro. La alicornio se acercó a su amiga y le decía.

—Entonces pechugona ¿te pondrás algo de la ropa que te trajo? Ji, ji— preguntaba con su típica sonrisa.

—Sí, claro. Por supuesto para no estar desnuda por el lugar— decía avergonzada. Se levantaba de la mesa y ponía la caja en la misma, y empezaba a buscar que ponerse —Oh vaya, aquí está mi vestido— mencionaba al ver su vestido corto. Lo ponía apartado de los demás y seguía buscando —Creo que me pondré esto— decía agarrando dos prendas y empezó a vestirse ya que el oso prestaba más atención al libro que a ella. Así que se vistió sin problemas —… Creepy ¿Cómo me veo?— preguntaba. El peluche giraba su cabeza para verla y se quedaba sorprendido hasta se sonrojaba. La dragona se había puesto una blusa de tirantes azul oscuro con un gran escote y tenía un jean negro ajustado. Además que se le veía el ombligo por la culpa de su enorme busto —Emmm ¿Y bien?— preguntaba de nuevo sonrojada mientras daba una vuelta para que la vea mejor.

—Te ves… bien— Creepy apartaba su mirada para que no le vea el sonrojo.

—Ji, ji, ji. Por lo visto, le gustó— decía Zafire con una risita. Zafira sonreía aun sonrojada —Ji, ji, ji. Bueno amiga, vamos al comedor a comer algo ¿te parece?— agregaba con su típica sonrisa.

—…— la dragona miraba al oso. Le iba a preguntarle algo, pero…

—No hace falta que me pidas permiso, pero eso sí, me avisas para dónde vas ¿ok?— decía el peluche sin dejar de ver el libro.

—Ok— Zafira sonreía alegre y las dos se marchaban del cuarto dejando a Creepy solo que daba un suspiro.

—La verdad, no debería dejar a ésta con algo de libertad… pero necesita salir un poco, supongo— decía alzando sus hombros y seguía leyendo.

 **En el comedor**

Las dos estaban sentadas en la mesa, una frente de la otra comiendo. La alicornio comía un sándwich con heno frito y la dragona comía unas gemas con un pedazo de carne.

Las dos no decían nada, solo degustaban la comida, pero de vez en cuando, se miraban entre sí.

—Ji, ji, ji ¿Sabes una cosa? No sé porque te hicieron pantalones, si esos pantalones quedan mejor a mí que a ti. Me resaltaría mucho mis flancos y mis caderas. Ji, ji, ji— decía Zafire con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué dijiste, nalgona?— preguntaba la aludida molesta.

—Lo que escuchaste, tetona. Ji, ji. Tú quédate con las blusas y yo me quedo con los pantalones. Ji, ji, ji.

— ¿Y por qué no te llevas las blusas? Ah verdad, ni siquiera tienes pechos. Solo tienes un gran trasero que se puede atorar en una puerta— decía con burla.

—Mira quien lo dice. Con razón te llamas pechugona, con esas madres tetas que tienes, no podrás ver tus patas, ni siquiera los pantalones. Recuerda que te ayudé a ponerte esos pantalones. Ji, ji, ji— se reía infantil.

—Grrrr— gruñía Zafira enojada y Zafire la miraba con burla.

 **Un rato después**

Creepy que iba caminando por el pasillo, estaba paseando para variar. Pasaba por un lado de la puerta del comedor y de repente, se escuchó unos ruidos extraños haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

El oso miraba a la puerta curioso. Se acercaba y lo abría lentamente para tenerla entre abierta, y asomaba su cabeza. Lo que veía, no tenía precio.

Se observaba a la dragona en el suelo de espaldas. Los tirantes de su blusa estaban bajados estando en la mitad de sus brazos haciendo que tuviera su enorme busto al aire, pero lo que veía, era que el trasero de la yegua estaba en toda la cara de la chica como si se sentara encima de ella, aunque Zafira tenía agarrado el cuello de la alicornio y había metido su cabeza entre sus pechos. Las dos se forcejeaban y además que no podían respirar. La dragona golpeaba los flancos de Zafire para que se quitara encima de su cara.

—… A veces me pregunto ¿si son amigas o se odian? O serán esas típicas amigas que se aman y se odian…— susurraba Creepy para luego entrar en el comedor — ¿Qué carajo están haciendo ustedes dos?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—MMMMHMMHMHH— era lo único que escuchaba de ellas mientras se golpeaban, o sea la yegua en el busto de la dragona y Zafira en un flanco de la alicornio.

—…— el oso miraba fijamente a la dragona que tenía los pechos al aire y suspiraba fastidiado — _No se para que me molesto si de igual forma, estará con esos enormes senos al aire_ — pensaba molesto, pero luego vio que dejaban de forcejear. Zafira había soltado a Zafire, pero aún se habían quedado así inmóviles ya que la yegua tenía la cabeza bien agarrada por el busto de la dragona. Se daba cuenta que se quedaron inconsciente —… Oh genial. Tengo a una alicornio nalgona inconsciente o hasta muerta, que no sabía que era extorsionista y a una dragona tetona inconsciente o hasta muerta, que tiene todo ese gran trasero en su cara y teniendo la cabeza de Zafire entre sus pechos… … … Si no es el amo Soul, son éstas— decía molesto y pasaba una pata por su cara —… Espero que el amo Soul llegue pronto— suspiraba molesto. Se observaba un pedazo de su brazo en el suelo —Y ahora tengo que llevarme a estas cargas… podría arrastrarlas…— más pedazos de su cuerpo, estaba en el suelo —… Pero Costure me mataría si le arruino el pantalón que le hizo a la pechugona. Bueno, no me mataría, me haría algo peor que eso— le daba escalofríos. En donde estaban las dos, se veía como una sombra las tapaba —… Si alguien pregunta, les digo que se cayeron por las escaleras— agregaba mientras se acercaba para llevárselas a su cuarto, antes de que algún muñeco o muñeca pregunten ¿Qué carajo estaban haciendo?

Continuará.


	28. Pelea de gatitas

**Pelea de gatitas**

En el reino mágico de Equestria. Donde todo estaba tranquilo, en un pequeño pueblito de Equestria. Los ponis hacían sus rutinas de siempre, lo típico de siempre, era una época de paz y armonía… Al menos, lo era en cinco minutos si no fuera por una criatura gigante que iba hacia el pueblo.

Todos gritaban aterrados, galopaban para huir ya que veían a una alicornio blanca gigante con unos flancos gigantescos, medía como diez metros de altura, era nada menos que la princesa Celestia. Ella tenía las pupilas como si fueran de gato, sonreía de forma perturbadora y tenía un collar con un medallón con la forma de una huella de gato.

—Miau— daba un maullido Celestia que caminaba aplastando unas casas con una pezuña. Los ponis huían despavoridos, pero en eso, la princesa daba media vuelta y se iba abajo lentamente para sentarse. Los ponis miraban atrás y alzaban la vista para dar un gran grito de miedo al ver a esas montañas, aunque antes de que lograran escapar, eran aplastados por sus gigantes flancos. La alicornio bostezaba un poco y se lamía una pezuña.

—Je, je, je. Eres una linda gatita. Je, je— decía Dark que estaba entre sus alas y la acariciaba con su garra. Celestia ronroneaba —Je, je, je. No puedo creer que eso hacía que se convirtiera en una gigante sexy con unos flancos que parecen montañas. Je, je— recordaba lo que hizo para que la princesa esté así.

 **Flashback**

En la habitación de Celestia. Ella dormía tranquilamente y no se daba cuenta de que el gato estaba detrás de ella con un collar en las garras.

—Mmmmm. La verdad, no se para que funciona este collar… Je, je. Vamos a averiguarlo. Je, je— el felino se acercaba hacia la alicornio con sigilo y le ponía el collar evitando que despertara —Bueno, ya lo tiene. Ahora…— tocaba la nariz de la princesa —Celestia despierta— la aludida despertaba. Se observaba que sus pupilas eran diferentes como si fueran de gato y daba un bostezo. Se levantaba y se estiraba inclinándose mientras tenía los flancos en alto. Se sentaba para luego empezar a lamer uno de sus flancos —Vaya... Je, je. No sabía que era para eso. Je, je. La verdad, lo hice sin saber para que sirve. Je, je— Celestia dejaba de lamerse y veía a Dark. Al verlo, daba unos maullidos algo seductores. Se levantaba e iba a él para restregar su cuerpo con él hasta sus enormes flancos haciendo que se sonrojara —Ok, ok gatita. Apártate que esto es incómodo— le daba una nalgada haciendo que diera un maullido leve por esa acción.

—Miau miau— maullaba poniendo su cabeza con el cuerpo del felino poniéndolo nervioso e incómodo.

—Ok, ok. En serio, esto se está volviendo incomodo— decía fastidiado, pero la yegua no dejaba de acariciarse con él —Ok, ya basta— ya estaba harto de tenerla restregándose con su cuerpo. La empujaba para que retrocediera, pero en eso, había tocado el collar haciendo que empezara a brillar con intensidad — ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntaba sorprendido y antes de que reaccionara, los flancos de Celestia crecían de golpe haciendo que chocaran con Dark y lo mandaba contra la pared —… Ok. No me esperaba que ese collar hiciera eso también— decía sorprendido y se despegaba de la pared, pero luego veía como la princesa crecía hasta atravesar el techo del castillo, aunque era tan grande que todo el castillo se derrumbó por lo pesada que era.

Todo Canterlot escuchó el ruido. Observaban lo que pasó y se asustaban al ver a su princesa Celestia gigante. La alicornio veía con una sonrisa y empezaba a caminar mientras movía sus caderas de un lado a otro, y tenía la cola levantada. Se escuchaban gritos de horror.

—… Wow. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba— miraba a la gigante Celestia con una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero luego veía fijamente esos gigantescos flancos —…— de golpe, desaparecía para aparecer en un flanco gigante de la princesa —Awwww ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo mi vida?— preguntaba abrazando el flanco de forma amoroso con sus cuatro patas.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Je, je, je, je. Tener a una Celestia gigante, nunca se me había ocurrido esto. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa malicioso —Muy bien gatita, levántate. Vamos a recorrer el mundo. Je, je.

—Miau— daba un maullido la alicornio y se levantaba mostrando sus flancos gigantes en todo su esplendor. El gato aprovechaba y fue a sentarse en uno de sus flancos, era un asiento muy suave. Ella empezaba a caminar por el reino, destruía ciudades, montañas hasta el casino de las Pegasus, pero en eso, se escuchaba un maullido como de molestia. Celestia y Dark giraban sus cabezas para ver a una Luna gigante que tenía el mismo collar que su hermana y sus pupilas eran la de un gato.

—Miau— la princesa de la noche caminaba hacia la yegua blanca con la cola levantada y movía sus caderas. Al llegar a ella, chocaba con los flancos y la miraba desafiante mientras daba maullidos.

—Miau— la alicornio del sol la miraba con molestia. Las dos caminaban en círculos mirándose mutuamente desafiantes. Estaban un rato caminando hasta que se lanzaban entre ellas, poniéndose en dos cascos mientras agitaban sus pezuñas como si fueran garras.

—Eso nalgona. Dale duro— decía el gato estando en el cielo sentado en un sillón mientras se comía unas palomitas y bebía leche.

Las dos se forcejeaban hasta que se empujaban mutuamente alejándose de la otra. Celestia daba un salto hacia su hermanita, pero ella lo esquivaba a un lado haciendo que pasara de largo y tenía que frenar poniendo su trasero en el suelo dejando un gran surco en la tierra que hasta destrozó otro pueblo. Luna aprovechaba para lanzarse por detrás de su hermana y tiraba a la princesa del sol al suelo para empezar a golpear con sus pezuñas los enormes flancos de la alicornio blanca que hacía que reboten por los golpes o nalgadas haciendo que diera unos maullidos de placer, pero ella veía los cascos traseros de la yegua azul cerca de su cara. Así que los agarraba con sus pezuñas y la jaló tirándola al suelo para luego girar su cabeza, y le mordía un flanco.

—MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU— daba un fuerte maullido de dolor y mordía un flanco de Celestia haciendo que ahogara el maullido de dolor al estar mordiendo el flanco de su hermanita.

—Je, je, je. Que buena pose. Je, je— el gato sacaba una cámara de uno de sus bolsillos y les tomaba una foto —Je, je. Va para el álbum. Je, je— iba a guardarlo hasta que veía la tierra temblar —Je, je, je. Vaya, yo pensaba que no aparecería. Je, je, je— miraba a una dirección y se observaba a una gigante alicornio rosada, era Cadence y su sexy figura, tenía el mismo collar y las mismas pupilas.

Venía caminando tranquilamente y se detenía en seco al ver a sus tías morderse una nalga. En eso, alzaba su vista para ver al felino que lo saludaba con una garra.

—Miau miauuuuu— maullaba la princesa del amor como de enamorada.

—Oh genial… Otra... Bueno, ya saben, el motivo de la pelea es quien va a tenerme…— ponía una garra en su cara —… Me gusta las peleas de gatas, pero no tan literalmente— suspiraba fastidiado. Miraba un momento a la alicornio rosa que estaba bajo suyo y se ponía en dos cascos para tener su cara frente al minino, y le daba unos maullidos seductores —Ok, ok. Escucha, si me quieres, pues derrota a esas gatas— decía señalando a las dos mordedoras de traseros. La yegua rosada giraba su cabeza para ver a sus tías —Si las derrotas, seré solo tuyo— agregaba apenado por como lo dijo, pero lo que había dicho, hacía que Cadence pusiera cara de molestia y daba un maullido o rugido para ir hacia ellas galopando para luego lanzarse hacia ellas, y caía encima de ellas. La alicornio rosada mordía el otro flanco de Celestia haciendo que maullara de dolor y soltara el flanco de Luna, entre las dos mordían esas montañas.

—MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU— daba un fuerte maullido la alicornio blanca. Dark veía eso.

—Había dicho que enfréntense entre todas, no había dicho que derroten solo a Celestia...— decía algo fastidiado —¡Oh vamos Celestia, no te dejes! ¡Enséñales que tú eres la gata nalgona alfa, enséñales quien es la que manda!— el gato gritaba animando a la susodicha — ¡Además, si pierdes, esas montañas las pondré de adornos, estúpida!— la princesa del sol escuchaba esos "ánimos" de su felino. Daba maullidos de enojo y de forma sorprendente, movió de golpe sus flancos, pero con fuerza, o sea movió sus caderas a un lado y mandó volar a la princesa de la noche y movía su cadera al otro lado para mandar a volar a la yegua rosa. Las dos daban maullidos de miedo. La alicornio azul se chocaba contra una montaña, pero fue tan duro el golpe que rompió la punta de la misma, caía y se clavaba en el suelo mientras la princesa del amor cayó en un pueblo que estaba por ahí de espalda. Celestia se levantaba lentamente, le dolía la retaguardia y se podía notar las mordeduras de las dos —Eso mi gatita. Así se hace. Je, je. Mueve esos flancos. Je, je.

La alicornio blanca daba un maullido seductor y movía sus flancos de un lado a otro, pero en eso, Luna había salido de la montaña para ir a ella con enojo a gran velocidad y también Cadence iba hacia la nalgona con enojo. Sin darle tiempo a Celestia, su hermanita le lanzaba una bofetada, aunque ella se la devolvía y la princesa del amor iba por detrás de la alicornio del sol para darle golpes fuertes a sus flancos, o sea la nalgueaba. Las dos peleaban contra la nalgona, no daban tregua ya que quería a ese gatito para ellas.

—… Será para largo— decía Dark mientras hacía aparecer unos panes dulces y empezaba a comerlos.

 **Un rato después**

Ahora Celestia estaba sentada encima de Luna, en toda su cara mientras golpeaba su gran trasero para liberarse y con las pezuñas de su hermana, tenía atrapada a Cadence con un abrazo, pero se movía como poseída.

—Otra foto para el álbum. Je, je— tomaba una foto de eso.

 **Otro rato después**

Las dos estaban encima de la princesa del sol que estaba de espalda en el suelo mientras golpeaban su pecho blanco y ella movía sus cascos traseros para empujarlas, aunque también usaba sus pezuñas.

—Je, je, je. Otra foto más. Je, je— le tomaba otra más.

 **Otro rato rato rato después**

Era de noche y las tres princesas estaban separadas, mirándose con rabia. Las tres tenían la cola levantada aparte que estaban inclinadas poniendo sus flancos en alto listas para atacar.

—… ¿Algún día acabará esta batalla?— se preguntaba el felino aburrido. Estaba recostado en el sillón volador mientras tomaba café con leche.

 **Un par de días… No, mentira. Cuatro días después**

La gran batalla titánica aún seguía. Celestia seguía dándole golpes a Luna mientras Cadence golpeaba esas enormes montañas que tenía su tía. Ninguna paraba, no se mostraban cansadas, aunque tengan muchos moretones, mordidas y raspones.

—Ok. Estoy aburrido— decía Dark con un bostezo. Se levantaba del sillón y lo desaparecía. Miraba un momento a las tres princesas que seguían agarrándose —No pensé que ésta batalla durara mucho… No me digas que durará mil años esto, porque no pienso estar mil años aquí— comentaba fastidiado. Veía como de repente, la princesa del sol daba un gran salto para luego caer encima de las dos princesas aplastándolas con su gran trasero, o sea cayó encima de sus cabezas y hacía temblar la tierra por eso. Las dos se agitaban para liberarse de esa trampa mortal, golpeaban sus flancos, pero era inútil, la alicornio blanca bostezaba mientras sentía que poco a poco dejaban de moverse.

—Miauuuuuuuuu— maullaba con alegría. Había ganado. El gato suspiraba aliviado.

—Menos mal. Je, je, je. Muy bien mi gatita. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa infantil. Celestia maullaba enamorada mientras se levantaba del suelo dejando ver a Luna y a Cadence que tenían los ojos en blancos. Parecían que murieron, al no ser por el tic en uno de sus cascos traseros, daba a entender que aún seguían vivas. La alicornio blanca se acercaba a su gatito y se ponía frente a él, o sea su gran cara.

—Miau— daba un maullido seductor.

—Sí, lo sé. Je, je, je, je. Soy todo tuyo— el felino le daba un beso en su nariz haciendo que se sonrojara la aludida.

—Miau miau.

—Je, je ¿Quieres que te acaricie ahí? No hay problema. Je, je— decía Dark y flotaba hasta ponerse cerca de sus flancos para empezar a acariciar uno de sus gigantes flancos. Ella empezaba a ronronear mientras se inclinaba para dejar sus flancos en alto —Je, je, je. Te gusta ¿verdad? Je, je.

—Miauuuu— daba un maullido seductor.

—Je, je, je. Me alegro. Je, je, je, je— le daba una palmadita en su flanco —Bueno, creo que mejor agarro mis cosas y me largue. Je, je, je. O si no Creepy se "preocupará" por mí. Je, je— sin previo aviso, aparecía encima de su cabeza con una sartén gigante en sus pequeñas garras. Lo agarraba perfectamente para luego darle un fuerte sartenazo en su cabeza. Celestia al sentir el golpe, todo le daba vueltas y sus ojos giraban.

—Miauuuuuuuuuuuu— daba un largo maullido y caía de cara al suelo con los flancos en alto ya que aún estaban sus cascos traseros parados.

—Je, je, je. Lo siento, gatita. No soy yo, eres tú. Je, je, je, je— el gato le quitaba el collar que traía la princesa del sol y al hacerlo, no pasaba nada —… Ooooooohhhhhh. Ya entiendo. Este collar las hace grandes, pero al quitarlos, siguen grandes. Mmmmm. Interesante. Je, je, je— decía con una sonrisa infantil y guardaba el collar. Iba por los otros dos collares, pero antes, le sacaba una foto a las dos montañas de la yegua blanca para tenerlo de recuerdo. Iba por las otras y les quitaba el collar para guardarlos, además de tomarles una foto —Je, je, je. Listo. Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a mi hogar. Je, je— abría el portal con un chasquido y se metía, pero en eso, sacaba su cabeza para decirle a las princesas —Que les vaya bien, gatitas. Je, je, je— se reía burlón y se metía de nuevo haciendo que el portal se cerrara detrás de él dejando a una Celestia inconsciente con unas enormes montañas, una Luna inconsciente por falta de oxígeno igual que Cadence. Esa sí que era un arma mortal.

Continuará.


	29. ¿Cuándo llegará?

**¿Cuándo llegará?**

Había pasado unos días después de que casi se mueren Zafire y Zafira por una pelea estúpida… para algunos.

La dragona estaba en el comedor con la alicornio comiendo. Usaba ahora, una blusa con mangas cortas que resaltaba mucho su gran busto y una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Comían en silencio hasta que la yegua habló.

—Ji, ji. Oye amiga, estoy pensando, no sé, salir por ahí o ir a un picnic— decía con su típica sonrisa.

— ¿Un picnic? Pero ¿Dónde lo haríamos? Ya que tendríamos que salir de aquí al exterior que nunca he salido— comentaba Zafira pensativa.

—Ji, ji, ji. No hace falta salir. Ji, ji, ji. Hay un hermoso jardín que podemos usarlo para hacer el picnic. Ji, ji, ji— decía Zafire con una risita.

—Mmmmmm. Je, je. Que buena idea, pero tendría que pedirle permiso a Creepy y preparar las cosas para el picnic— mencionaba la dragona con una sonrisa.

—Ji, ji, ji. No te preocupes. Yo prepararé la comida y todo eso. Tu ve y dile al amo Creepy hasta podrías decirle si quiere acompañarnos. Entre más, mejor. Ji, ji, ji— decía con una sonrisa infantil.

—Ok— dicho eso, terminaban de comer y se retiraban para hacer lo que se había dicho.

En el cuarto del oso. Estaba como siempre sentado en la cama leyendo un libro titulado.

 _La saga del fénix: volumen 1_

Estaba concentrado hasta que Zafira entraba por la puerta y lo cerraba detrás de ella. Miraba a Creepy y se acercaba de forma tímida.

—Creepy— lo llamaba.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba sin apartar su vista del libro.

—Me preguntaba si… ¿me dejarías ir a un… p-picnic con Zafire?— preguntaba jugando con sus garritas.

—… …

—…

—… Si, puedes ir— decía simplemente.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba entre sorprendida y alegre.

—Sí.

—Oh gracias, gracias, gracias Creepy— la dragona lo agarraba de imprevisto haciendo que se le cayera el libro para luego ser recibido por un abrazo que hacía que tuviera su cara contra sus pechos.

— ¡S-Suéltame!— exclamaba el oso intentando alejarse de su busto usando sus patas.

—Oh. Lo siento. Je, je— se reía apenada y lo dejaba en la cama. Creepy estaba sonrojado por ese abrazo —… Esto… si quieres, puedes venir con nosotras al picnic— decía con una sonrisa tímida.

—… No se para que iría— comentó el oso con los brazos cruzados y la miraba con seriedad.

—Pues, puedes venir a comer, a divertirte con nosotras y todas esas cosas que se hace en un picnic— decía la chica alegre.

—Mmmmmmm— se quedaba pensativo —Mmmmmmm. No lo sé— se rascaba la nuca.

—Oh vamos, será divertido— decía Zafira mirándolo con una mirada tierna haciendo que se pusiera muy nervioso y sonrojado.

—O-ok. Iré, pero deja de verme así— comentó mirando a otro lado.

—Genial— decía emocionada —Iremos al picnic en un par de horas. Así que si quieres llevar algo, llévalo— agregaba con una sonrisa. El oso al escuchar eso, miraba sus libros.

—Ok. La verdad, ya sé que llevarme— decía Creepy con una sonrisa.

 **Un rato después**

En un lugar de ese sitio, Zafire salía por una puerta teniendo al oso en su lomo y cargaba una cesta de comida con su magia siendo seguida de Zafira que veía asombrada el lugar.

—Wow. Que hermoso— mencionaba la dragona al ver un hermoso y gran jardín que estaba bajo un cielo purpura estrellado. Había unos arbustos en los bordes, algunos árboles por el lugar y se encontraba un campo de flores en el centro del jardín, pero no había nadie.

Caminaban hasta detenerse bajo un árbol. La alicornio ponía la manta en el suelo y la cesta mientras el peluche se bajaba de su lomo para sentarse en el tronco del árbol y sacaba de su boca un libro para empezar a leerlo, y Zafira ayudaba a Zafire hasta que lo tenían todo listo.

La dragona se arrodillaba en la manta y la yegua se sentaba en sus flancos.

—Ji, ji. Bueno, ya está todo listo. Ji, ji— decía con una risita la alicornio.

—Sí. La verdad, no recuerdo nada si había hecho un picnic, aunque éste picnic no lo supera nadie al hacerlo bajo esas estrellas— comentaba Zafira mirando el cielo.

—Ji, ji. Sipi. Éste es el lugar con el mejor y hermoso cielo del universo. Ji, ji. Bueno amiga ¿quieres comer?— preguntaba mientras abría la canasta y sacaba la comida con su magia — ¿Hay sándwiches, emparedados, panes?

—Emmmmmm. Sándwiches y emparedados ¿no es lo mismo?— preguntaba la dragona confundida.

—Ji, ji, ji. No lo sé. Bueno pechugona ¿qué quieres? Hay de casi todo hasta nalgas para que lo tengas grandes. Ji, ji, ji— decía con burla haciendo que se molestara.

— ¿Vas a seguir, nalgona?— Zafira estaba molesta.

—Ji, ji, ji. Nopi. Solo pregunto— decía con una sonrisa inocente. La dragona se cruzaba de brazos y subía sus pechos levemente.

—Quiero un sándwich. Gracias— lo dijo con molestia.

—Ji, ji, ji. Oki. Toma. Espero que te crezcan tus nalgas. Ji, ji— decía la alicornio pasándole un sándwich. Zafira lo agarraba de mala gana para comerlo con enojo —Amo Creepy ¿quiere algo?— preguntaba la yegua mirándolo con su típica sonrisa.

—Sí. Quiero un pan salado con muchas salsas con una salchicha y con papas fritas a un lado— decía el oso sin apartar su vista del libro. La dragona estaba sorprendida de lo que pidió.

—Oki amo— con su magia, sacaba un pan, un cuchillo, salsas, una salchicha, y papas fritas, y en unos segundos, ponía a un lado de Creepy, un perro caliente ya que lo calentó también y unas papas fritas al lado —Ahí tienes. Ji, ji.

—Gracias nalgona— agradecía el oso mientras agarraba una papa con una pata para comérselo sin dejar de leer.

— ¿C-Como supiste que eso pediría?— preguntaba Zafira sorprendida.

—Ji, ji, ji. Pues, porque si iba a venir el amo Creepy, tenía que llevar de todo. Ji, ji. Además, en un picnic, hay que estar preparada para todo. Ji, ji— se reía un poco.

—Ooookei— sin decir nada más, empezaba a comer. La yegua comía un sándwich con alegría.

Después de comer, las dos se acostaban en la manta de espalda para ver el cielo mientras Creepy aun comía y seguía leyendo con calma.

—… Oye Zafire.

— ¿Sí?

—Siempre quise preguntar, pero ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? Ya que solo veo paredes y pasillos solamente, nunca vi más allá de las paredes— decía Zafira mirándola con curiosidad.

—… Ji, ji, ji. Bueno, estamos en el medio de la nada— comentó con una sonrisa.

—… Espera ¿Qué?— preguntaba confundida.

—Lo que escuchaste. Estamos en un gran castillo flotante en el medio de la nada. Ji, ji.

— ¿P-Por qué estamos en el medio de la nada?— preguntaba la dragona sorprendida.

—Para que no nos molesten. Ji, ji, ji.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntaba muy confundida.

—No le saques muchas vueltas o si no, te dolerá la cabeza— decía Creepy terminando de comer.

—Oooookei— no decía nada más para luego ver el cielo. Sentía el viento tocando su cuerpo. Cerraba sus ojos un momento y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

 **Un rato después**

Zafira se despertaba ya que sentía algo extraño en sus pechos. Así que abría sus ojos para ver somnolienta a una Zafire que jugaba con sus pechos agarrándolas con sus pezuñas.

—Ah. Hola pechugona— saludaba con su típica sonrisa.

—… ¿¡Qué carajo estás haciendo!?— exclamaba molesta de que esté jugando con su busto.

—Ji, ji, ji ¿No lo ves, tontita? Estoy jugando con los balones. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita.

— ¡Aléjate de mis pechos, nalgona!— exclamaba empujándola haciendo que cayera en sus flancos. La dragona se levantaba molesta —Nadie juega con mis pechos sin permiso— agregaba molesta.

—Ji, ji, ji. Yo no necesito pedir permiso para jugar contigo, pechugona. Ji, ji— decía con una sonrisa burlona.

—… Entonces, yo no necesito permiso para jugar contigo, nalgona— mencionaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Antes de que le dijera algo, Zafira la agarró del cuello para tirarla al suelo boca abajo. Se sentaba en su lomo para impedir que se levantara para luego ver con malicia los enormes flancos de la yegua.

—Emmmm ¿Q-Que piensas hacer?— preguntaba Zafire nerviosa. Intentaba levantarse, pero la dragona se lo impedía.

—Je, je, je. Tu solo disfruta— decía con malicia para luego empezaba a nalguear sus flancos como si fueran tambores —Je, je. Que divertido— jugaba nalgueándola muy alegre.

— ¡Oye! ¡Deja de nalguearme!— exclamaba la alicornio molesta y muy sonrojada. Forcejeaba, pero la chica seguía nalgueándola y también los agarraba para apretarlos entre si — ¡Deja de hacer eso!— reclamaba intentando quitarla de encima, pero era inútil.

Creepy que estaba leyendo, bajaba el libro un poco para verlas. Solo rodaba sus ojos fastidiado y volvía a ver su libro.

—Alivio que no hay nadie en el jardín viendo ésta estupidez— murmuraba molesto — _¿Por qué el amo Soul se tarda mucho? Ya debería haber vuelto—_ pensaba frustrado de tener que soportar a esas dos.

Después de un rato, dejaban de pelear como gatas. La yegua recogía las cosas poniéndolas en la cesta para luego retirarse las dos con el oso de peluche en el lomo de Zafire, aunque hubo una pelea. Zafira le gustó. Comió y peleó… lo mejor del mundo.

 **Al día siguiente**

Creepy estaba leyendo en su cama tranquilamente hasta que un trasero gigante salvaje lo atacó y caía encima de él.

— ¿¡Pero qué carajo!?— gritaba el oso enojado sacando su cabeza de los flancos de Zafire.

—Upsie. Ji, ji, ji. Lo siento, amo Creepy, pero quería enseñarle a la pechugona como mover el bote y pues, tropecé. Ji, ji— se reía apenada la alicornio. Creepy gruñía molesto.

—Ay, por favor. Eso no es bailar, bailar es mover estas bellezas— decía la dragona señalando su gran busto —Deja que te enseñe una profesional— empezaba a bailar moviendo esos grandes pechos, pero se tropezó con sus patas e iba a caer hacia la yegua y el oso.

— _… ¿Por qué a mí?—_ pensaba lamentándose el peluche. Fuera de la habitación, se escuchó un fuerte ruido y un grito de enojo — ¡Hijas de…!

 **Al día siguiente del siguiente**

—Por favor que llegue, por favor que llegue, por favor que llegue— murmuraba Creepy en un rincón en posición fetal. Ya no las soportaba ya que en esos días, se volvían insoportables con sus peleas en su cuarto, en el comedor hasta en la ducha ya que la muy nalgona, usaba también la ducha del oso para bañarse junta con la dragona habiendo movimientos de pechos, traseros, bailes torpes, agarrarse de forma sensual. Ya lo tenían con dolor de cabeza y eso que era un oso de peluche. Zafira lo veía confundida.

—Emmmmmm ¿Le pasa algo?— preguntaba que estaba vestida con un vestido corto y muy escotado. Miraba a Zafire.

—No te preocupes. Siempre es así cuando está Costure asolas con él. Ji, ji, ji— daba una pequeña risita.

—Pero ella no está aquí— decía confundida.

—Pues, a saber. Ji, ji, ji.

—Oooookei— la dragona estaba muy confundida.

—Mmmmmm— la alicornio miraba los pechos de Zafira.

—Emmmmm ¿Por qué me estas mirando así?— preguntaba la dragona nerviosa.

—Mmmmmmmm. Me pregunto si te ganaría en los pechos. Ji, ji, ji— al escuchar eso, la chica se quedaba extrañada.

—No puedes hacer eso. Solo tienes un gran trasero.

—Ji, ji, ji. Sipi, pero…— hacía una pausa dramática —Solo ve y admira mi belleza— decía la yegua con una sonrisa. Brillaba su cuerno con intensidad hasta que hubo un destello enceguecedor que obligó a la dragona a taparse los ojos y cuando se disipó la luz, se destapaba los ojos para quedarse impactada de lo que veía.

—Debe ser una broma— decía sin poder creer lo que observaba. Miraba a una alicornio antropomórfica completamente desnuda con unos pechos enormes igual que su voluptuoso trasero. Además que tenía el cinturón en su cadera.

— ¿Y bien? Ji, ji— daba una risita Zafire moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro.

—… ¡Eso no es justo!— fue lo que exclamó la chica llorando al estilo anime. Creepy giraba su cabeza para mirar a la yegua.

—… … Nalgona, puedes hacer el favor de ¡vestirte!— exclamaba enojado y sonrojado.

—Ay, por favor, amo Creepy. Ya estoy acostumbrada al estar desnuda. Ji, ji, ji.

— ¡Me da igual! ¡Te vistes o te sales de mi cuarto!— la reclamaba, pero en eso, la alicornio antropomórfica aparecía a un lado del oso arrodillada haciendo que Creepy tuviera la cara roja y más a ver esos pechos que tenía al aire.

—Ay, por favor, amo Creepy. No seas malito. Solo será por unas cuantas horas ¿ok?— decía la yegua con su típica sonrisa mientras acercaba su busto mucho a él rozándolo.

—…— el oso en vez de responder, se desmayó con la cara muy roja y tenía "X" en sus ojos.

— _…—_ de una forma extraña, Zafira se empezó a molestarse. Zafire tocaba a Creepy con un dedo.

—Upsie. Creo que me pase. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita mientras se levantaba haciendo que sus pechos reboten.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreve a hacerle eso? Yo soy la única que lo convence con esto— decía la dragona señalando su gran busto. La alicornio la miraba con burla.

—Pueees, te robé ese puesto. Ji, ji, ji— comentó caminando moviendo su cadera muy sensual.

—Grrrrr. Tu ¿¡Cómo rayos te puedes transformar en eso!? Yo soy la tetona y tú la nalgona. No puedes ser la tetona y nalgona al mismo tiempo— decía muy celosa.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ahora yo soy las dos cosas. Ji, ji, ji— se reía la yegua con una sonrisa burlona.

—Grrrrr. Serás zorra— decía Zafira enojada.

—Ji, ji, ji. Oye ¿Por qué no vemos quien de las dos los tiene muy grandes? Ji, ji— preguntaba la alicornio señalando sus pechos —Y vemos quien es la más tetona. Ji, ji.

—…— la dragona se miraba su busto un momento y de golpe, se quitaba el vestido quedándose completamente desnuda —Pues adelante. Yo seré la más tetona de aquí, nalgona. Siempre lo he sido— agregaba con molestia.

—Ji, ji. Pues a ver. Ji, ji— Zafire se ponía a un lado de Zafira poniendo sus pechos pegados a su gran busto para medirlos —Mmmmm. Ji, ji, ji. Por lo visto, los míos son más grandes que los tuyos— decía con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Los míos son y siempre serán más grandes que los tuyos, nalgona!— exclamaba la dragona enfadada.

—Ji, ji, ji. No lo creo. Los míos te superan en creces. Ji, ji, ji.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que sí!

— ¡He dicho que no, nalgona!— exclamaba Zafira lanzándose contra la alicornio tirándola al suelo para estrangularla — ¡Los míos son más grandes que cualquiera, nalgona!— exclamaba enojada, pero en eso, la yegua se tele transportaba para caer encima de la dragona haciendo que cayera boca abajo teniendo el gran trasero de Zafire en su cabeza.

—Pero ya no más. Yo soy la que gana en este lugar— decía con burla, pero de repente, Zafira le agarraba las nalgas con sus garras para luego lanzarla contra la pared para poder levantarse del suelo. La dragona tenía el cabello desarreglado, miraba a la alicornio que se había caído de sentón y se levantaba tambaleada —Ji, ji. Con que esas tenemos ¿eh?— la yegua se tronaba sus dedos. La chica dragonica se tronaba sus garritas.

—Yo soy la tetona de aquí. Por eso me llamo pechugona— decía con seriedad — _… Creo que estar tanto tiempo aquí, ya me acostumbré a que me llamen pechugona… La verdad, el nombre no está tan mal—_ pensaba ruborizada.

—Entonces, ven— Zafire hacía una seña con un dedo para que venga —Pechugona— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa. Zafira se lanzaba hacia ella igual que la alicornio. Iba a ser una gran batalla de quien tendría el titulo de los pechos más grandes del lugar.

Se agarraban con fuerza. La yegua estrujaba el gran busto de la dragona hasta que la aludida la pateó en el estómago para apartarla. Ahora Zafira estaba encima de la alicornio golpeando sus nalgas con sus puños hasta que Zafire la agarró con su magia para quitarla de encima. Era una batalla igualada, tan igualada que nadie ganaría en esto.

Ellas seguían peleándose, sin darse cuenta que la puerta del cuarto se abría.

—Creepy, ya llegué— decía Dark que entraba por la puerta. Estaba en su forma gato, pero no tenía su túnica. Además que su pelaje estaba desarreglado, orejas caídas y tenía una mirada de "kill me", aunque al entrar, se quedaba viendo a la alicornio y a la dragona peleándose de forma sensual mientras el oso seguía en el suelo desmayado con un gran sonrojo en el rostro —… Me voy por dos semanas y pico, y Creepy hace una fiesta de desnudistas o esto es más una pelea de gatas que otra cosa…— comentaba el gato sin mucho ánimo —… Creo que regresaré luego y dejaré que se diviertan— agregaba depresivo y salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 **Un rato después, en la habitación de Dark Soul**

En la cama, se encontraba sentada Fluttershy antropomórfica, pero completamente desnuda con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía al felino en su regazo acariciándolo y tenía a Chrysalis antropomórfica, completamente desnuda en una esquina del cuarto con la parte inferior de lado y la parte superior, o sea sus enormes pechos en alto y tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Era como si de una marioneta se tratara.

— _Alivio que me la haya prestado al menos por unos días—_ pensaba Dark y miraba a la pegaso, no con una sonrisa, si no con ojos llorosos —Por favor, consuélame— decía con ganas de llorar.

—Claro amo. Tu mascota hará todo lo que tú le ordenes— mencionó Fluttershy mientras lo agarraba como si fuera un bebé y le ponía un pezón en su boquita para que tomara leche. El gato abrazaba con fuerza el pecho de la yegua marcando sus garras haciendo que diera un gemido y él lloraba al estilo anime.

— _Fue horrible, fue horrible, porque tuvo que pasar eso a mí—_ pensaba con lamentos al recordar la última dimensión que fue... por accidente.

Continuará.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo, se sabrá del porque Dark está así XD**


	30. Un problema felino

**Un problema felino**

En una dimensión de Equestria, en Ponyville. Se abría un portal en un callejón y de ahí salía Dark en su forma gato con túnica morada mirando alrededor confundido.

—Qué raro. Yo quería ir a casa, no a otra dimensión— decía el felino rascándose la cabeza confundido y el portal se cerraba —Mmmmm. Bueno, ya que. Iré a explorar un poco por el lugar para relajarme un poco. Je, je— agregaba con una sonrisa infantil y se quitaba su túnica para estar desnudo, y se ponía en cuatro patas. Salía del callejón para caminar tranquilamente por las calles del pueblo, aunque se veía diferente. Era un poco más amplio — _Vaya, parece que fui un poco al futuro. Je, je. Bueno, ¿a dónde voy?… Creo que iré a Sweet Apple Acres. Se me antoja una manzana. Je, je—_ pensaba dirigiéndose hacia allá tranquilamente.

 **En la granja de los Apple**

Encima de una rama de un árbol, estaba una gata que era del mismo tamaño que Dark, pero un poco más alta. Su pelaje era rojizo con rayas oscuras en partes de la cabeza y en las patas a modo de líneas separadas unas a otras. Tenía de forma extraña, dos colas, sus patas como final de las dos colas y el pelaje del pecho era de color blanco. Además que sus ojos eran de dos colores diferentes, el ojo derecho era rojo y el izquierdo azul.

Estaba acostada, relajada y con una sonrisa.

—Algo de descanso, no me viene tan mal. Mientras mi dueña está con sus tíos, aprovecho para relajarme un poco— decía la gata con los ojos cerrados. Iba a tomar una siesta, pero en eso, sus orejas se paraban de golpe al escuchar un pequeño ruido y abría un poco su ojo izquierdo dejando ver su ojo azul —Mmmmmmmm ¿Quién será el que esté husmeando por aquí?— se preguntaba mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba para estirarse para luego saltar de la rama para aterrizar en el suelo. Empezaba a caminar hacia donde oía el pequeño ruido —Mmmmmm. Si es un ladrón, nadie robara en mi guardia. Al menos que no sea tan estúpido al robar manzanas de esta granja sino, ha mostrado un gran grado de idiotez. Je, je— se reía un poco.

Seguía caminando a través de los arboles hasta que sentía que estaba cerca.

— _Muy bien. Por aquí debe estar—_ pensaba la felina deteniéndose para esconderse detrás de un árbol, como acechando y se asomaba por un lado de dicho árbol — _Ok. Vamos a ver quién será… … …—_ sus ojos se abrían par en par, sus orejas estaban bien levantadas, su hocico abierto, tenía un gran sonrojo pasando por su nariz y su corazón palpitaba con locura ya que lo que observaba, era un gato negro subido en una rama mientras agarraba una manzana. La olía primero antes de darle una mordida, era nada menos que Dark Soul.

 **Vista de la gata rojiza**

Se veía todo rosado. Todo su alrededor no estaba, solo se mostraba al felino negro y a ella detrás de un árbol. Además que observaba al gato oscuro sentado en la rama dando una mordida a la manzana lentamente, pero se fijaba en su físico que de forma sorprendente, se notaba un poco la musculatura de Dark. Se veía o solo ella podía ver eso, además de los ojos amarillos. La mirada de la gata era de ilusión o maravillada aparte de que sus pupilas cambiaban a corazones. Pensaba lo muy atractivo que era el gatito.

 **Fin de su vista**

Dark terminaba de comer la manzana y lamía su pata.

—Que rica manzana. Je, je, je. Odio admitirlo, pero tiene ricas y jugosas manzanas. Je, je… No. No hablo de Applejack, aunque la tenga jugosas. Je, je— se reía un poco infantil. Se levantaba para estirarse un poco para luego dar un salto desde la rama hasta caer al suelo en cuatro patas —Je, je. Muy bien. Ya comí. Ahora debería…— empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba la salida de la granja, pero en eso, alguien le bloqueó el paso haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco del susto por su repentina aparición y era la misma gata. Estaba muy sonrojada.

—H-Hola…— saludaba entre nerviosa y algo animada.

—Emmmmm ¿Hola?— saludaba devuelta Dark algo incómodo — _Ay no, una gata ¿Desde cuando los Apples tienen una gata parlante en su granja? Yo creía que les gustaban solo a los perros—_ pensaba algo nervioso.

—V-vaya, p-puedes hablar… eso es… genial— decía la felina con una sonrisa embobada haciendo que el gato se pusiera más nervioso.

—Sí y es genial saber que tu… hablas— mencionaba el felino con una sonrisa forzada.

—S-sí. Emmm. Yo me llamo Felia… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas…guapo?— murmuraba lo último como de enamorada.

—… Emmm. Je, je. Me llamo Dark. Je, je— se reía nervioso al tener su cara muy cerca de él.

—Es… un bonito nombre… ¿Y que raza eres? Yo soy de la raza de los Rainbows Cat ¿y tú?— preguntaba Felia teniendo muy cerca de su rostro haciendo que se incomodara mucho.

—No. Yo no— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa — _¿Qué le pasa a esta gata? Apenas nos conocemos y ya me cuenta algo de su vida—_ pensaba con nerviosismo.

—Ji, ji. Eres gracioso— daba una pequeña risita —No me refiero a eso, digo… ¿Qué raza eres tú?— preguntaba curiosa.

—… Emmmmmm. Soy la raza de los… de los…— Dark trataba de pensar que decir —… Soy la raza de los… Cat Kawai— mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa — _Serás estúpido. Esa raza ni siquiera existe y no creo que se crea esa…—_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ella.

— ¿Cat Kawai? Mmmmmm. Yo no escuché nunca de esa raza, pero… de kawai, lo eres mucho…— susurraba sonrojándose aún más y el gato tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca —… Además que eres muy lindo… muy guapo… muy apuesto… Miau— daba un maullido algo seductor mientras se acercaba al felino, pero Dark retrocedía nervioso.

—Emmmmmmm ¡Oh, mira qué hora es!— el gato fingía ver un reloj en su muñeca —Me tengo que ir…— seguía retrocediendo, pero la gata seguía intentando acercarse a él —… Esto… fue un placer conocerte… Así queeeee nos vemos en otra ocasión ¡Adiós!— exclamaba lo último para salir corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente que dejó una figura de polvo con su forma.

—…— Felia sonreía enamorada mirando para donde fue.

Dark estaba en el techo de una casa, respiraba aliviado.

—Menos mal que me deshice de ella. Es que en serio, no entiendo cómo puedo atraer a las gatas esas. Parezco un encantador de gatas— suspiraba fastidiado. Iba a chasquear su garra para irse de ahí, pero de repente, escuchó una voz muy cerca de su oreja.

—Te encontré, gatito— susurraba la felina en toda su oreja haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto y por accidente, chasqueó su garra, pero no abrió un portal, más bien, hizo aparecer una rosa teniendo una maseta con una huella de gato en su garra. El gato lo miraba por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué carajo?— estaba sorprendido, pero Felia al ver eso, se sonrojó mucho.

— ¿Eso es para mí?— preguntaba sorprendida.

— ¿Q-Que? … Esto…— sin previo aviso, la gata lo agarraba con una garra.

—Awwww. Gracias. Es muy bonita— decía con una sonrisa apenada.

—… Emmmmmmmm. Bueno, que lo disfrutes ¡Adiós!— desaparecía otra vez Dark. La felina tenía corazones alrededor de ella.

En un callejón muy oscuro y eso que era de día, estaba el gato que solo se veía sus ojos amarillos.

—Ok. Aquí no me encontrará, ni creo que me encuentre al menos que tenga visión nocturna— decía fastidiado, pero obtuvo una respuesta que le heló la sangre.

—Puede ser, gatito, pero también puedo hacer esto— de repente, el callejón fue iluminado dejándolo un poco cegado, pero poco a poco podía ver a la misma gata, pero en amarillo con color blanco en las patas y negro en las orejas, su cola se volvió fina y de color negro, terminaba en una cola dentada en forma de rayo amarillo, unos hoyuelos marrones en su rostro. Pelaje blanco terminando en punta por alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo desprende electricidad pura —Soy electrizante ¿verdad?— daba una risita.

—MIAUUUUUU— daba un fuerte maullido para desaparecer del lugar ya que un rayito le dio en el trasero.

Ahora estaba dentro de la paja de una carreta.

—Ok, ok. Aquí no me encontrará— decía Dark aliviado, pero en eso, aparecía la cabeza de Felia frente suyo, o sea tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la paja.

—Me hubieras dicho que estamos jugando al escondite— mencionaba con una sonrisa infantil. Otra vez era normal. El gato daba un gran salto fuera de la paja con miedo y voló, literalmente volaba tan veloz para perderla.

Ahora estaba escondido dentro de una campana.

—Espero que no me encuentre, porque vamos, yo soy bueno en el escondite y ella me encuentra en un santiamén— decía el felino fastidiado, aunque en eso, pasaba algo en su mente —Mmmmmm. No sé porque, pero esto parece una clase de Deja vu, pero era al revés ya que yo buscaba y eso… — se quedaba pensativo —Oh bueno, no creo que…— fue interrumpido por un abrazo por detrás haciendo que esté paralizado.

—Esta vez no te escaparás de mi— decía la gata teniéndolo abrazado.

Afuera de la campana, se sacudía tocando hasta que una estela negra salía de ahí volando como cohete a otro lugar.

Dark iba a cualquier lugar para esconderse de la felina, pero era imposible ya que lo encontraba enseguida como si tuviera un GPS hasta que después de muchos escondites.

—Ok, ok. Aquí no me encontrará ni en un millón de años— decía el gato escondido en una esquina gracias a la sombra que solo se veía sus ojos amarillos y además que estaba escondido en el consultorio de un veterinario —Bueno, espero que se olvide de mí y me largo de aquí. Sí, eso haré…— se quedaba esperando, pero en unos segundos, se daba cuenta de algo —… Espera un momento ¿Que estoy haciendo? Si a alguien le pasa esto, aprovecha ¿no?... Y además… odio admitirlo, pero esa gata es linda. Tiene unos lindos ojos— se sonrojaba al recordar esos ojos, pero en eso, se cacheteaba —Pero ¿Qué pasa conmigo?— se sobaba su mejilla —Creo que estar mucho tiempo en mi forma gato, me afectó la cabeza. Ahora veo que las gatas son lindas, sexys, que no sé qué, que no sé cuándo— decía muy fastidiado —Ok, ok. Suficiente ¡Yo soy Dark Soul y debo aprovechar esto!— exclamaba haciendo que el veterinario se asustara por el repentino grito —… Como dicen, aprovecha el bug. Je, je.

Afuera del edificio, salía el gato con pasos determinados.

—Ok, linda gatita ¿Dónde estás? Para echarnos una revolcada— decía mirando alrededor, pero en eso, escuchaba un maullido. Observaba de donde venía para ver a Felia a lo lejos que corría a toda velocidad hacia él —Ahí estás. Muy bien. Estoy aquí con los brazos abiertos para recibirte, linda— se sentaba para abrir sus brazos. Esperaba que lo alcanzara —…— la gata estaba a un par de metros de él —…— estaba a poco de tirarse encima suyo —… ¿¡A quién trato de engañar!?— daba un grito de miedo y empezaba a correr para alejarse de ella, pero la felina lo perseguía como si no hubiera un mañana. En eso, Felia daba un salto hacia él. Dark giraba su cabeza para ver asustado y daba un maullido de miedo —MIAUUUUUUU.

Y para desgracia del gato, la gata había caído encima de él y los dos caían al suelo rodando hasta que quedaban en una posición comprometedora. El felino estaba debajo de Felia. Los dos estaban mareados, pero en eso, se miraban a los ojos.

—… Je, je. H-Hola de nuevo— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa. Intentaba salir de ahí, pero la gata lo aprisionó de una forma que no pueda escapar ni chasquear sus garritas ya que había puesto sus garras en las patas del gato para que las tenga extendidas y no pueda chasquear. Sus patas traseras encima de las patas traseras de Dark como pisándolo y su cola enrollada con la del gato negro haciendo imposible que use magia o cualquier cosa. El felino se había puesto muy nervioso ya que estaba a la merced de ella. Tenía la cara de Felia muy cerca a la suya —Emmmmm ¿Qué tal si te presento a un amigo que tengo? Es apuesto. No tanto como yo, pero son compatibles. Je, je— se reía nervioso —Se llama Pablo, pero de cariño le digo Pablito— mencionaba sudando a mares.

—Mmmmmmm. No me interesa tu amigo— decía sin apartar su mirada del gato.

—Emmmm. Si quieres, te presento mejor a un psicólogo— comentó Dark, pero eso hizo que la gata se molestara.

— ¿Me estas llamando loca?— preguntaba con los ojos entre cerrados y con las mejillas infladas.

— ¿Q-Que? No, no, no, claro que no, no eres loca, eres linda y tienes unos bonitos ojos— decía el gato apresurado y estaba muy nervioso, pero en eso, se sonrojó mucho por lo que dijo y tenía los ojos bien abiertos — _¿Qué carajo acabo de decir?—_ pensaba impactado. Felia al escuchar eso, pestañeaba muchas veces y se sonrojaba.

— ¿En serio lo crees?— preguntaba con una sonrisa apenada.

—… Sí, claro— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—… Tú también tienes unos lindos ojos. Son muy hipnóticos— susurraba la felina con un pequeño ronroneo.

—Emmmmm ¿Gracias?— decía muy incómodo, nervioso y sudaba mucho —… Emmmm ¿Te puedes quitar de encima? Por favor.

— ¿Cómo sabré que no te escaparás cuando te libere?— preguntaba la gata mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—No escaparé. Me cansé de escapar— decía Dark suspirando cansado.

—Ok— le daba una sonrisa y se quitó de encima dejándolo libre. El gato se levantaba para estirarse un poco —Oye ¿no quieres jugar conmigo? No tengo nada que hacer y sería divertido— decía emocionada.

— ¿Y por qué no juegas con tu dueña?— preguntaba fastidiado para librarse de ella.

—Pues, está con sus tíos y no quiero interrumpirla— decía simplemente.

—Ya veo— decía el felino de forma cortante.

—Así que ¿quieres jugar conmigo?— preguntaba de nuevo con una sonrisa alegre.

—No. Lo siento. Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me tengo que ir en este mismo momento, o sea ahora, o sea ya— se excusaba Dark nervioso.

—Oh vamos, solo será un jueguito— decía Felia poniendo una mirada muy tierna.

— _Resiste Dark, resiste—_ pensaba intentando aguantar esa mirada —No, ni un jueguito ni medio jueguito. Yo tengo cosas muy importante que hacer— mencionaba el gato dándole la espalda a la gata para no verla.

—Oh… ya veo…— la felina bajaba la mirada igual que sus orejas.

—Si no es mucha molestia, me voy. Que tengas un buen día— decía para marcharse rápidamente de ahí, pero en eso, escuchaba un sollozo que lo dejó paralizado. Giraba lentamente su cabeza para ver a Felia saliéndole lágrimas de sus lindos ojos — _Ay, por favor ¿Es en serio?—_ pensaba preocupado y se volteaba para verla mejor —Oye, por favor, no llores— intentaba calmarla.

—Y-Yo solo quería jugar contigo... quería jugar con otro gato… y-yo solo quería…— sollozaba la gata haciendo que Dark se sintiera mal.

—… _Por los enormes flancos de Celestia… Me arrepentiré al decir esto…—_ pensaba suspirando resignado _—_ Ok, ok. Jugaré contigo— al decir eso, dejó de llorar de golpe.

— ¿¡En serio!?— exclamaba con una sonrisa alegre.

—Si… en serio— decía rodando sus ojos — _No puedo creer que caí en ese viejo truquito de lágrimas falsas—_ pensaba fastidiado.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ven conmigo, nos divertiremos mucho!— exclamaba la gata agarrando una de las garras del felino para luego empezar a caminar y sin que él pudiera hacer nada, fue llevado por ella en contra de su voluntad.

—… Me voy a arrepentir mucho de esto…— murmuraba lamentándose de su decisión.

Después de un rato, estaban en la granja jugando con una manzana pasándolo de un lado a otro hasta que Felia golpeó la manzana con fuerza que hizo que golpeara el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de Dark haciendo que cayeran todas las manzanas al pobre gato. El felino sacaba su cabeza con fastidio y sacaba una manzana de su boca o mejor dicho, el corazón de la manzana. La gata se reía de forma infantil.

Otro rato después, estaban jugando a las atrapadas. Dark perseguía a la felina con un fastidio de estar haciendo esas estupideces hasta que al cruzar un árbol Felia, el gato oscuro, cuando lo cruzó, la perdió de vista haciendo que se confundiera. Caminaba y miraba alrededor para encontrarla, pero sin previo aviso, la gata que estaba encima de una rama, tacleó al felino que daba un gran maullido. Los dos rodaban por el suelo hasta que Felia quedó encima suyo. Ella se reía juguetona.

—Te atrapé, gatito. Ji, ji, ji.

—Sí. Me atrapaste— decía Dark con sarcasmo.

Así estaban todo el día. Jugaban como gatos, se divertían… solo la gata. El felino no se esperaba que fuera tan juguetona hasta en un punto de vista, parecían madre e hijo por el tamaño de la felina que era un poco más grande que el gato.

Ya era de noche. Los gatos estaban bajo un árbol durmiendo… Solo Felia ya que abrazaba a Dark contra su cuerpo. El gato tenía una expresión de "kill me" y salía una lagrima de uno de sus ojos.

 **Al día siguiente**

—Fue lo más divertido que pasé ayer— decía la gata con una sonrisa. Estaban caminando por el pueblo y ella estaba muy alegre, pero el felino no estaba muy animado. Se veía muy cansado.

—Sí, sí, fue divertido— mencionó con un pequeño bostezo.

—Si…— Felia se detenía —Entonces ¿te vas?— preguntaba deprimida. Dark se detenía en seco para mirarla.

—Sí. Me voy. Yo soy un gato explorador. No me quedo en un solo lugar— decía con seriedad.

—Oh, ya veo… Bueno, fue un placer conocerte y fue divertido jugar contigo— comentaba la gata algo sonrojada —Espero volver a verte y podamos jugar de nuevo— agregaba mirando a otro lado muy sonrojada.

—Sí, igualmente— decía sin emoción — _Nunca, JAMAS en la vida nos volveremos a ver. Nunca, NUNCA—_ pensaba muy ultra mega fastidiado por dentro.

—Ok… Adiós— se despedía Felia dando la media vuelta para regresarse a la granja, pero antes de marcharse, se acercó de golpe a Dark y de imprevisto, le daba una lamida en su mejilla haciendo que se quedara en shock y muy sonrojado. Al hacer la acción, la gata salió corriendo con la cara sonrojada. El gato estaba estático en el mismo sitio.

—… _… Bueno, no estuvo tan mal, o sea comparándolo con lo que pasó con Opal en esa otra dimensión, Felia no ha ido muy lejos…—_ pensaba el felino dándole un escalofrío al recordar esa horrible experiencia —… Es mejor que me vaya, antes de que…— pero en eso, un maullido se escuchaba detrás suyo haciendo que se paralizara. Giraba su cabeza lentamente para ver que era Opal, la gata de Rarity que lo veía de forma seductora al estilo malvavisco —…— sacaba un pergamino y una pluma de la nada para empezar a escribir —… Si no salgo de ésta, le entrego a Creepy toda mi colección de enormes flancos con Zafire incluida, a la marioneta y mi guía completa de ¿Cómo fastidiar al mundo con tres sencillos pasos? … — escribía mientras lloraba al estilo anime, porque sabía que no saldría de esa.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Felia es una oc de mi amigo Silverwolf850, lo cual le agradezco mucho que me la haya prestado.**

 **No tengo nada que decir XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	31. Una sorpresa dragonica

**Una sorpresa dragonica**

Después de un par de días hasta que Dark se sintiera bien ya que estaba encerrado en su cuarto siendo mimado por Fluttershy o por Zafire que supo que había llegado y fue tan veloz para mimarlo ella en su forma antropomórfica que mandó al carajo a la pegaso amarilla.

Ahora estaba el gato en el cuarto del oso. Creepy no quería contarle nada a su amo, pero de todos modos, el oso le empezó a explicarle lo de Zafira al felino para que no piense en cosas extrañas mientras la alicornio zafiro en su forma yegua poni de nuevo, estaba en el medio de los dos viéndolos moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sentada en el suelo y la dragona estaba sentada en la cama mirándolos hablar. Estaba vestida con una blusa con un gran escote que se veía mucho sus pechos por arriba y unos pantalones cortos, estaba con una pierna cruzada. Ella quería asimilar que un gato hable, aunque con Creepy y los juguetes parlanchines, no se sorprendía mucho la verdad, solo quedaba maravillada hasta sería más interesante al vivir ahí por ahora.

—Mmmmmm. Entonces, cuando llegaste a tu cuarto ¿ya estaba aquí? ¿En tu cama?— preguntaba Dark pensativo.

—Sí, amo Soul— decía el oso.

— ¿Con amnesia?

—Sí.

— ¿Ahora vive aquí?

—Sí.

— ¿En tu cuarto?

—Siii— decía Creepy enfadándose un poco y tenía una vena marcada en su frente.

— ¿Para tenerla "vigilada"?

—Siiiii— respondía entre dientes y miraba a otro lado para que no vea que se ruborizó.

— ¿Y se llama, pechugona?

—Siiii.

—Mmmmmmm. Vaya, solo pasó como dos semanas y media, y me perdí de muchas cosas— decía el gato lamentándose un poco, pero en eso, miraba al peluche y ponía una garra en su hombro —Pero bueno, de todos modos, te felicito. En serio, te felicito. Je, je— agregaba con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me felicitas? Ni que fuera mi cumpleaños— preguntaba el oso confundido.

—Porque por fin, por fin Lauren escuchó mis plegarias— decía melancólico.

—Ok ¿Qué mosca te picó?— preguntaba incomodo mientras quitaba la garra del felino de su hombro.

—No me ha picado nada. Je, je, je. Bueno, te felicito ya que por fin, por fiiiiiin te conseguiste una pareja y yo pensaba que estarías triste, y solo, comiendo helado y viendo telenovelas. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona.

—…— Creepy y Zafira se quedaban pestañeando un par de veces, y de golpe, se sonrojaban mucho — ¿¡Queeeeeeee!?— los dos gritaban que se podía escucharse por todo el castillo.

— ¡Amo Soul! ¡No me vengas con tus payasadas! ¡Ella es solo una mascota que recogí de la calle!— exclamaba el oso muy sonrojado.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Yo solo soy…!— la dragona pestañeaba muchas veces dándose cuenta de lo que dijo y lo miraba feo —Oye ¿A quién le dices mascota?— se molestó mucho.

—Ji, ji, ji. Ay pechugona. Lo que dice el amo Creepy, es verdad. Si te puso el nombre pechugona. Ji, ji, ji, ji— daba una risita burlona Zafire. Zafira la miraba molesta.

—Usted se calla, nalgona— decía apretando sus garras y se resistía de lanzarse encima de ella.

—A mí nadie me calla, solo mis amos. Ji, ji, ji— mencionaba la alicornio con una sonrisa infantil. La dragona gruñía molesta.

—Je, je, je. Por lo visto, la nalgona y la pechugona se llevan "bien". Je, je, je— se reía un poco el gato.

—Que bien ni que ocho cuarto— decía el oso molesto con los brazos cruzados.

—Oye, no te enojes. Je, je. La verdad, si yo fuera tú, estaría feliz de tener a una dragona sexy con grandes pechos durmiendo en mi cuarto. Je, je, je— comentaba con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías!— exclamaba Creepy sonrojado y no solo él, también Zafira estaba sonrojada de cómo lo dijo.

— _A veces pienso… ¿Por qué no pedí un cuarto para mi sola?... Aunque de cierta forma, no me lo daría… creo—_ pensaba la dragona aun con la cara roja.

—Así que bueno amo Soul ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llevarte a la nalgona?— preguntaba el peluche molesto.

—Ay, por favor Creepy. No seas malito. Je, je. Yo no tengo problema de que se quede más tiempo contigo. Je, je— se reía un poco burlón —Total, tengo a una Fluttershy tetona en mi cuarto. Je, je.

—Ella no se va a… ¿tienes a Fluttershy en tu cuarto?— preguntaba el oso con una ceja alzada.

—Sip. Je, je. Después te digo como me fue en mis viajes. Je, je, je.

—Bueno, como sea. No me importa, llévate a la nalgona. Es tuya— decía Creepy empujando a Zafire por un costado, o sea su flanco izquierdo para que esté frente a Dark.

—Je, je, je. En serio, yo insisto en que te la quedes unos días más— comentó el gato empujando por su otro flanco para que esté con el oso.

—Ay no, quédatela tú. Es tuya, no mía— decía empujándola otra vez.

—Insisto, quédatela hasta el fin del mes— la empujaba.

—No gracias. Te la regreso con todo y flancos— la empujó de regreso.

—Ella disfrutó mucho estando contigo. Así que déjala que se quede hasta el fin del año. Je, je— de regreso al gruñón.

—No, tu quédatela por toda la eternidad— seguía empujando a la yegua de un lado a otro.

—… Amos, por favor paren. Creo que no me siento muy bien— decía la alicornio mareada de ir con su cuerpo de un lado a otro. La dragona se tapaba su boca para contener la risa de lo que le pasaba a su "amiga".

Después de un rato empujándola, ya habían dejado a la pobre Zafire de agitarla y estaba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

—Je, je. Lo siento, mi nalgona. Je, je— se disculpaba Dark apenado. Creepy lanzaba un bufido molesto. Zafira se reía un poco por eso, pero en eso, el gato se acercaba a la dragona —Je, je. Entonces ¿eres la pechugona? Je, je, je— le daba risa su "nombre" haciendo que se sonroje de vergüenza.

—Sí. Así me llamo— decía la susodicha muy sonrojada.

—Je, je, je. La verdad, te queda muy bien ese nombre. Je, je, je— se reía un poco infantil.

—Emmmm. Gracias, supongo— decía apenada.

—Je, je. Por cierto, déjame presentarme como se debe— el felino flotaba hacia ella para ponerse a un lado de la misma, le agarraba la garra para besarla —Me llamo Dark Soul, un placer conocer a una sexy dragona como tú. Je, je— se presentaba con un guiño.

—Emmmm. Igualmente— decía Zafira incomoda por como la miraba —… _Pareciera que me estuviera desnudando con su mirada—_ pensaba nerviosa. El oso se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba muy molesto por alguna extraña razón que ni él sabía porque.

—Je, je, je. Muy bien. Ahora los dejo solos, porque tengo mucha hambre. Je, je— decía Dark bajándose al suelo y empujaba a Zafire de sus enormes flancos hacia la puerta ya que seguía K.O. Y antes de cerrar la puerta, asomó su cabeza diciendo —Que tengan un buen día los dos igual para ti, Creepy— agregaba dándole un guiño y cerraba la puerta.

—… Emmmmm ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?— preguntaba Zafira confundida.

—No, nada. Solo olvídalo— decía el oso mirando a otro lado ruborizado — _¿Saben qué? Prefería que no regresara todavía—_ pensaba molesto como siempre.

—Oooookei. Tienes un… amo muy peculiar— comentó la dragona con una sonrisa fingida.

—Si… Muy peculiar— decía rodando sus ojos.

 **Tres días después**

Habían pasado los días, cuando Zafira conoció al gato y después cuando ella caminaba por un pasillo, se encontraba con Dark y la saludaba, solo eso. No había nada fuera de lo común. Solo un gatito saludando.

La dragona ahora estaba en el comedor desayunando. Estaba sola, pero comía tranquila y en silencio hasta que las puertas del comedor se abrían. Zafira veía quien era y se sorprendió al ver al felino negro caminando con sus garras en los bolsillos de la túnica. Cuando entró, miró a la dragona y la saludaba con una garra.

—Hola pechugona. Je, je, je— decía con una sonrisa infantil.

—H-Hola Dark— lo saludaba de forma tímida. Dark se sentaba en el comedor y con un chasquido, hacía aparecer un plato con panes dulces y un vaso con leche. Empezaba a comer. Zafira lo miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que había una cantidad exagerada de panes dulces — _Wow. Por lo visto, le gusta mucho los panes… pero ¿no engorda?—_ pensaba curiosa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el gato.

—Oye pechugona, entonces ¿qué te parece vivir aquí?— preguntaba curioso mientras mordía un pan dulce.

—Pues, me parece lindo. Los muñecos son amables conmigo y Creepy también fue muy lindo conmigo, aunque empezamos con la pata izquierda, pero le agradezco mucho que Creepy me dejara quedarme hasta que recuerde donde vivo— decía con una sonrisa tímida y comía una gema.

— ¿Ah sí? Mmmmm— daba una sonrisa maliciosa —Je, je. Dime ¿Qué opinas del oso gruñón? Je, je.

— ¿Eh? Pueees, como tu dijiste, es algo gruñón, enojón y golpea fuerte— decía con una sonrisa forzada — _Sí. Él me mostró su fuerza dejándome inconsciente muchas veces con solo golpearme el estómago—_ pensaba mientras se sobaba su estómago al recordar esos dolorosos golpes —Además, fue amable conmigo dejándome dormir en su cama— decía apenada — _Sí. Con la condición de que use mis pechos para recostarse y leer mejor—_ decía en su mente ruborizada.

—Oh vaya, si te deja dormir en su cama, le agradaste mucho, porque no le gusta que duerman o se sienten en su cama— decía Dark algo sorprendido.

—Pues sí. Je, je— daba una risita nerviosa —Bueno. Emmmm. Igual Costure fue amable conmigo. La costurera que me hizo mi ropa. Nos conocimos poquito, pero me agradó y le agradezco mucho. Je, je— añadía con una sonrisa sincera y alegre.

—Je, je. Ella es muy amable, generosa y le gusta diseñar a cualquiera que le interesa. Je, je, je— decía con una sonrisa — _… Esa muñeca… no sé porque me salió así… estúpida y sensual Rarity—_ pensaba algo fastidiado y ruborizado al recordar como la creó.

 **Flashback**

El felino estaba en un cuarto pequeño encima de una silla y con las garras en las mesas que brillaban amarillo.

—Ok, ok. La próxima será una muñeca— decía Dark, pero tenía una expresión de cansancio —Hago ésta última y me voy a descansar— respiraba algo agitado. Sus garritas brillaban mucho —Mmmm. Una muñeca igual como todas, supongo…— se formaba una bola oscura y blanca entre sus garras —Muy bien, casi termino… Vaya, no puedo creer que esto cansa mucho… pero alivio que tengo ese poste de nunca rendirme— el gato miraba una especie de poste o cartel de una Rarity antropomórfica. Solo se veía una parte desde la cintura para arriba. Usaba solo ropa interior y con los pechos al aire. Tenía los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos elevándolos un poco y sus pezones eran tapados por unas palabras en inglés de "no te rindas, querido". El felino miraba fijamente a la unicornio o mejor dicho, sus pechos. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en su cara observando eso y no prestaba atención a lo que hacía hasta que hubo una luz cegadora que hacía que se sorprendiera, y se tapara los ojos — ¡Miauuuuuu! ¿Qué sucede? No tiene que brillar tanto— decía fastidiándole la luz hasta que se disipó. Se destapaba sus ojos para ver que pasó, pero lo que vio, lo dejó sorprendido y pestañeaba muchas veces.

Observaba a una muñeca humanoide del tamaño de las CMC, pero un poco más alta. El busto que sería de la muñeca, estaba un poco crecidito y lo sorprendente, era que tenía unas caderas "algo" anchas. La aludida miraba el lugar confundida con una mano en su cadera hasta que se fijaba en Dark.

—Hola querido— saludaba ella de forma refinada.

—… … _Nota mental: quitar el poste de Rarity y poner una de Fluttershy para tener una enorme inspiración… Ah no, espera ¡eso sería peor!—_ pensaba el gato fastidiado y se daba con una garra en la cara.

 **Fin del flashback**

— _Y es por eso que tengo un poste de Dashie en esa salita… Oh vaya, con razón que todas me están saliendo como tablas—_ pensaba el felino molesto.

—… Emmmm ¿Sucede algo?— preguntaba Zafira nerviosa por su expresión de enojo.

— ¿Q-Qué?— Dark la miraba con una sonrisa fingida —No pasa nada. Nada de nadita. Je, je— esa era la risa más falsa de todas.

—… Ooookei— decía incomoda. La dragona ya había terminado de comer. Se levantaba para llevar el plato a la cocina, pero el gato la detenía.

—No te preocupes por eso, pechugona. Yo me encargo de eso— mencionó con una sonrisa amable.

—Oh ok. Gracias Dark— agradecía Zafira con una sonrisa y se empezaba a marchar del comedor, pero antes, Dark la detenía.

—Oye, espera.

— ¿Sí?— decía volteándose para verlo extrañada.

—Je, je. Estoy preparando un viaje para que vayamos nosotros cuatro un fin de semana que es lo ideal. Je, je. Solo iríamos Creepy, Zafire, tú y yo. Je, je. Bueno, si quieres para así divertirnos un poco y relajarnos. Je, je— comentaba mordiendo otro pan.

—Mmmmmm— estaba pensativa, pero al ver que siempre estaban en los mismos pasillos y paredes. Así que le respondió de forma afirmativa —Claro Dark. Quiero ir con ustedes— decía con una sonrisa alegre.

—Genial. Je, je, je. Solo prepárate, empaca lo necesario, empaca tu mejor bikini y nos vemos en el fin de semana. Je, je— comentaba con una sonrisa inocente mientras bebía leche.

—Ok… _Espera un minuto ¿dijo bikini?—_ pensaba extrañada y se ruborizaba, pero solo alzó sus hombros y cerró la puerta dejando al felino solo.

—… Je, je. Me cae bien la pechugona. Je, je— decía con una risita para luego dar una mordida a otro pan dulce.

 **Devuelta al cuarto de Creepy**

Zafira entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. La dragona iba a mirar donde siempre estaba Creepy, pero por primera vez en la vida desde que despertó en ese castillo extraño, no estaba en la cama, pero había algo raro en ella ya que habían partes celestes de un cuerpo de peluche despedazado. Zafira se acercaba a la cama y lo miraba detenidamente.

— ¿Y esto?— preguntaba confundida y agarraba lo que parecía un brazo, pero luego miraba lo que parecía la cabeza. Lo agarraba para mirarlo detenidamente, tenía una expresión de enojo. Con eso, se daba cuenta de quién era asustándose —Oh no ¡Creepy!— exclamaba asustada — ¡Creepy por favor, háblame, dime algo!— estaba alterada. Agarraba sus partes y las juntaba con desesperación — ¡Dime algo, grítame, dime pechugona, lo que sea!— exclamaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no decía nada —No, Creepy— lloraba en silencio mientras abrazaba su cabeza contra su busto y se arrodillaba. Había perdido a un amigo de forma inusual. Seguía llorando, pero de repente, escuchaba una voz de molestia.

—Pechugona— la dragona dejaba de llorar y veía la cabeza sorprendida.

—Creepy ¿eres tú?— preguntaba Zafira con una sonrisa de esperanza.

—pues claro que soy yo tetona ¿Quién más creías que era? ¿Buzz Lightquir o como se llame ese tipo?— comentaba muy molesto. La dragona muy alegre, abrazaba esa cabeza con alegría.

—M-Me alegro que aun p-puedas hablar— decía con lágrimas de felicidad.

—Pues claro que puedo hablar, ni que fuera mudo, pechugona— contestó con sarcasmo.

—… L-Lo siento por no estar aquí contigo… Hubiera sido mejor yo y no tú— decía lamentándose al ver el estado del oso.

— ¿De qué carajo estás hablando?— preguntaba muy confundido, pero sin quitar la voz de molestia.

—Pues esto, estás destrozado, p-pero no te preocupes— decía Zafira mientras se levantaba para recoger sus restos —Buscaré pega… No, no, mejor aguja e hilo. Te coseré y estarás como nuevo— agregaba temblorosa.

—… … No puedo creer que seas tan dramática. Eres peor que Rarity… Solo mira detrás de ti, pechugona— comentaba Creepy. La dragona estaba extrañada por la petición que le dijo. Así que daba media vuelta y lo que veía, la dejó en shock con los ojos bien abierto igual que su boca que estaba bien abierto y sus brazos bajaban de golpe dejando caer los pedazos del oso. Además que tenía un sonrojo pasándole por su nariz.

Estaba observando a un dragón adulto del tamaño de Celestia. Sus escamas eran celestes, se mostraba unas alas de dragón extendidas, una cola larga que terminaba en punta y tenía unas púas que recorría su columna en fila hasta llegar casi a la punta de su cola, sus ojos eran rojos intensos. Desde su pecho hasta su estómago, era de color carne y con un cuerno en la cabeza, pero lo que se notaba mucho era los músculos de sus brazos, unos pectorales y un abdomen bien marcado. El dragón usaba una toalla desde su cintura para abajo y estaba un poco mojado después de salir de la ducha. Estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola con molestia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a un dragón en toalla?— preguntaba con burla.

—… ¿C—C—C—Creepy?— Zafira le costaba articular palabras y no podía quitar la expresión de shockeada o de embobada.

—Buf. Sí. Soy yo, pechugona— rodaba sus ojos. Caminaba hacia ella haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa, pero observaba que se detenía para recoger las partes de su cuerpo de peluche —A la próxima, no tires mis partes, porque si pierdo uno, ahí sí es verdad que odiaré a todos— decía molesto teniendo sus pedazos. Pasaba por un lado de ella, pero con su cola, le cerraba la boca —Cierra la boca. Se te ve cómo te sale la saliva— agregaba mientras ponía las partes en su cama. La dragona se avergonzaba y se limpiaba su boca, pero seguía mirándolo sin moverse del lugar. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y le ardía mucho la cara por lo sonrojada que estaba. El dragón se fastidiaba de que lo mirara así ya que le daba escalofríos — ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? Pareces pendeja— mencionó harto mirándola que estaba inmóvil en el mismo sitio.

—Y-Yo… Esto…— empezaba a balbucear.

—… Si vas a ponerte con eso, date la vuelta para ponerme mis cosas o sal de mi cuarto. No me gusta que me estén viendo como me lo pongo— decía molesto.

—L-Lo siento…— la chica giraba su cabeza rápido para darle la espalda. No se movía del sitio y aun su corazón pareciera que quería salir de su pecho — _… ¿Q-Qué me está pasando?... No he visto a ningún dragón aquí… A otro de mi especie… Y por lo que veo… Creepy es un dragón… … No me esperaba que fuera uno de mi especie… que fuera un dragón… uno muy guapo y apuesto dragón…—_ estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con la cara roja y sacudía su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos —… Y-Yo no sabía que tu…— tartamudeaba sin verlo.

—Que yo sea un dragón ¿verdad?— contestó sin verla —La verdad, te seré sincero, yo no sabía tampoco— añadía el dragón encogiéndose estando como un bebé dragón estando encima de la cama y se ponía las partes en su cuerpo.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba sorprendida ya que lo estaba mirando un poco de reojo sin voltearse para verlo ahora de ese tamaño.

—Si, en serio hasta que el amo Soul, le pareció tan gracioso de ponerme eso en un escrito de que podía estar en la forma de dragón en mi álbum de foto de… de un regalo que me dio— respondía algo ruborizado y se ponía su cabeza. La dragona sorprendida veía como esas partes se cosían solas juntándolos para estar de nuevo como un oso de peluche.

—… Asombroso.

— ¿Qué?— Creepy giraba su cabeza para mirarla. Zafira miraba a otro lado para que no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, aunque el oso rodaba sus ojos fastidiado —Ya me puedes mirar, pechugona— decía con los brazos cruzados. La dragona se volteaba tímida aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y jugaba con sus garritas.

—Esto… la verdad, fue muy sorpresivo… ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que podías ser dragón o que eres un dragón?— preguntaba curiosa y muy tímida.

—Pues nunca. Nunca hacía falta mostrártelo, pero por obras del destino, lo viste. Así que felicidades, eres afortunada— contestaba con sarcasmo mientras aplaudía de forma sarcástico.

—… Ok— decía sin más. Se quedaban en silencio. La chica le costaba decir algo, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa —Emmmmm. Creepy… ¿S-sabes que Dark está preparando un viaje?— preguntaba mirando el suelo tímida.

— ¿Un viaje? No, pero seguro que me lo dirá a última hora como siempre para fastidiarme— decía suspirando frustrado —Bueno, si es así, prepara tu mochila y lleva lo que necesites. Usa una mochila que tengo en la esquina de allá— el oso señalaba a una esquina de su cuarto donde había mochilas — _Alivio que no dicen "mochila, mochiiiila", porque si no, se lo tiro en toda la cara a Dora la explotadora—_ pensaba fastidiado.

—Ok… Gracias— agradecía Zafira caminando hacia allá lentamente sin quitar sus ojos de Creepy.

—Oye, ten cuidado con…— la dragona tropezó cayéndose por la ventana del cuarto. Se escuchaba su grito de miedo, pero se dejó de escuchar para luego ver por la misma ventana a un avión de juguete que tenía a la aludida encima suyo.

— ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir, amo Creepy? ¡No tires porquerías en el cielo!— exclamaba molesto para luego lanzar a Zafira dentro del cuarto que fue enviada contra la puerta y caía al suelo sentada, y tenía los ojos en espiral.

—… Toooorpe— decía Creepy pasando una pata en su cara.

Los días pasaban con normalidad. Bueno, casi. La dragona intentaba no mostrarse nerviosa, cada vez que estaba el oso cerca de ella. Quería mostrarse como siempre estaba con él sin saber nada de su forma dragón, pero cada vez que lo veía de reojo, más precisamente a sus ojos, le hacía recordar a ese dragón apuesto que vio y no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Seguían los días hasta llegar el fin de semana.

En el hermoso jardín, se observaba a un tierno gatito frente al campo de flores. No tenía su túnica, estaba vestido como Indiana Jones y tenía una mochila en su espalda. Al lado de él, estaba Zafire con una alforja en sus costados tapando su cutie mark. Además que tenía unas zapatillas de zafiro y una cazadora negra con bordes azules. La alicornio tenía su típica sonrisa. Los dos estaban esperando a dos individuos que todavía no habían llegado hasta que la puerta del interior del castillo, se abría dejando pasar a Creepy que tenía una mochila en la espalda y con la misma expresión de molestia. Zafira iba detrás de él vestida con una blusa de tirantes marrón que mostraba mucho su gran busto por el escote y unos pantaloncitos que resaltaba mucho su cadera. Además que llevaba una mochila en su espalda. Ella caminaba algo lenta hasta que los dos estaban frente a los otros dos.

—Je, je, je ¿Ya están listo para ir a la aventura?— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

—Sí, sí. Estamos listos— respondía el oso con molestia y la dragona asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

—Je, je. Genial, pero antes de irnos ¿alguna duda?— preguntaba el gato con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. Zafira levantaba su garra.

—Emmm. Sí. Esto… ¿adónde iremos?— preguntaba tímida.

—Ji, ji, ji. Eso es un secreto, pechugona. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita la yegua.

— ¿Tú sabes adonde iremos, nalgona?— preguntaba la chica con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto. Mi querido amo Soul y yo siempre nos compartimos las cosas. Ji, ji, ji. Ya sabes. Somos pareja, novios, amantes. Tú sabes. Cosas que tú no entenderías. Ji, ji, ji— decía Zafire con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que la dragona se molestara un poco.

—Ok, ok. No preguntaré adonde iremos, pero… no creo que pueda ir. Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de aquí o si no, los juguetes empezaran a hacer "huelga" como la otra vez y tú sabes lo violentos que son cuando hacen eso— mencionaba el oso preocupado.

—Je, je. No te preocupes por eso. Puse a cargo a Sheena y a Aurora para que se encarguen del lugar mientras estamos de viaje. Je, je— contestaba el felino con una sonrisa confiada.

—…Ok, pero eso aún me sigue preocupando— decía Creepy algo inseguro.

—Je, je. Tranquilo y relájate. Eso es lo que necesitas. Formar una sonrisa en esa expresión de enfado que siempre tienes— comentaba Dark acercándose a él y con sus garras, hacía una sonrisa al oso, pero al soltarlo, volvió con la expresión de molestia —Je, je, je. Bueno chicos, si no tienen otra duda, pues vámonos— agregaba con una sonrisa alegre mientras chasqueaba su garra para abrir un portal frente a ellos. El gato empezaba a caminar, pero de primero seguido de Zafire, Creepy y Zafira, alias la pechugona. El felino estaba a punto de entrar hasta que se detenía de golpe — ¡Esperen un momento!— exclamaba haciendo que la alicornio se detuviera en seco, antes de chocarse con su amo y con eso, el oso se chocó con un casco trasero de la yegua de forma irremediable y caía al suelo. La dragona tropezó con Creepy y para no caerse al suelo, tenía que agarrar los enormes flancos de la alicornio con sus garras apretándolos con fuerza haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor por cómo se los agarró. Zafira se daba un impulso usando sus flancos para caer al suelo de cola. Se quejaba de dolor. El oso se sentaba y tenía una expresión de fastidio, pero su expresión cambió a uno de asustado al ver como dos montañas iban hacia él.

—Ay no, no otra vez— susurraba Creepy y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Zafire se sentó encima del oso, porque por el impulso de la dragona hizo que cayera de flancos la alicornio. Salía la cabeza del peluche debajo del gran trasero de la yegua y tenía un enfado total.

—Oigan chicos, esperen un momento. Se me olvidó algo. Ahorita regreso— dicho eso, desaparecía con un chasquido. Creepy con un fastidio, trataba de salir de ahí mientras la dragona se sobaba su cola por caer encima de ella.

Después de unos minutos, regresaba el gato con una sonrisa aliviado.

—Listo. Ya podemos irnos. Je, je— decía Dark viendo a los tres que estaban sentados esperándolo. El oso pudo salir de esas dos montañas con la ayuda de Zafira.

—Ya era hora ¿Qué rayos se te olvidó?— preguntaba Creepy levantándose del suelo con enojo y las dos chicas se levantaban también.

—Je, je, je. No es nada importante. Je, je— respondía el gato con una sonrisa infantil. El oso rodaba sus ojos fastidiado —Bueno, ahora sí, vámonos— el felino empezaba a caminar de nuevo frente a ellos seguido de Zafire, Creepy y Zafira, pero antes de entrar al portal, se detenía en seco — ¡Esperen un momento!— exclamaba haciendo que pasara otra vez lo que pasó hace unos minutos y el pobre oso fue recibido por unas montañas de nuevo. El peluche sacaba su cabeza de sus flancos.

— ¿¡Y ahora qué!?— gritaba enojado mientras la dragona se arrodillaba para empujar a la alicornio e intentaba sacarlo de ahí.

—Emmmmm. Antes de entrar, quiero que me preguntes eso— decía Dark rascando detrás de su cabeza apenado.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntaba Creepy confundido mientras salía de esos flancos salvajes y se levantaba sacudiéndose su cuerpo.

—Ya sabes. Esa pregunta que siempre se hace antes de cada…— no terminaba de hablar ya que el gato señalaba su muñeca dándole a entender al peluche de lo que quería decir.

—… Ay no, eso sí que no. No lo pienso decir— decía el oso mirando a otro lado molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

—Oh vamos. Dilo, dilo, DILO— exclamaba dramático en toda su cara.

—Grrrrr. Está bien, está bien ¡está bien!— lanzaba un bufido molesto.

— ¡Yay!— estaba muy alegre y aplaudía con sus garras.

—…— el peluche suspiraba resignado — ¿Qué hora es?— preguntaba apenado.

— ¡Es hora de aventura!— exclamaba el felino y entraba al portal de un salto.

— ¡Amo Soul, espera a tu sexy nalgona!— gritaba Zafire para luego saltar dentro del portal.

—…— Creepy y la dragona no decían nada —Andando para que no nos dejen varados por ahí— decía molesto.

—Ok…— respondió Zafira simplemente. El oso entraba al portal caminando. La dragona algo insegura del portal, pero aun así, entraba al portal para luego cerrarse detrás de ella.

Continuará.

* * *

 **La verdad, de una forma extraña, me salió esta idea, algo de aventura en este fic que no sea pelear o hacer un desmadre en una dimensión para variar XD**

 **Además que a mí me gusta el género de aventura, así que eso :v**

 **Siempre me salen ideas de repente, esto del viaje no lo tenía, pero pensarlo mejor, ya era hora de tener algo de aventura, supongo XD**


	32. Un viaje a lo desconocido

**Un viaje a lo desconocido**

En una dimensión desconocida, se abría un portal donde salían Dark en su forma gato vestido de Indiana Jones, seguido por Zafire que caminaba moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, luego Creepy con cara de enojado y Zafira que miraba alrededor impresionada. El portal se cerraba detrás de ellos al pasar.

—Muy bien. Aquí estamos. La dimensión que pasaremos nuestras vacaciones o exploraremos. Je, je— decía el felino con una sonrisa emocionado. El oso miraba alrededor.

—Amo Soul ¿Dónde carajo estamos?— preguntaba fastidiado al ver que estaban en una especie de bosque, pantano hasta había criaturas raras por ahí.

—…— el gato miraba alrededor —… No lo sé— decía con una sonrisa apenado. Los tres caían al suelo al estilo anime. El peluche se levantaba enojado.

— ¿¡Cómo carajo que no lo sabes!? ¡Tú nos trajiste aquí!— gritaba furioso.

—Sí, así es, peeeeero lo que pasa, es que si quiero que este viaje sea emocionante ¿Por qué no elijo una dimensión aleatoria sin saber que dimensión es? Je, je, je— se reía un poco alegre y chasqueaba su garra para volver a tener su túnica.

—…— Creepy lanzaba un bufido molesto.

—Creepy no te molestes. La verdad, se ve… genial este sitio— decía la dragona intentando animarlo.

—No te pedí tu opinión, pechugona— comentó el oso con los brazos cruzados.

—Ok. Bueno. Mmmmmmmm— Dark miraba alrededor extrañado.

—Amo Soul ¿Qué pasa?— preguntaba la yegua con su típica sonrisa.

—Pueeeeees no sé porque, pero presiento que ya conozco este lugar, tanto que me da rabia— decía el gato confundido, pero su presentimiento fue respondida al ver a alguien corriendo en un sendero y daba saltos pendejos. Los cuatro miraban eso. Las dos estaban confundidas, pero el felino y el peluche tenían cara de molestia al ver correr una especie de tipo musculoso verde con colmillos en su mandíbula —Oh. Ya sé en donde estamos— agregaba fastidiado.

—Sí, amo Soul. De todos los lugares ¿tuvo que ser World of Warcraft? ¿En serio?— preguntaba el oso muy fastidiado al estar en ese mundo.

—Oye. No es mi culpa que el mundo fuera este— decía Dark melancólico.

—Emmmmm. Chicos, me confunden ¿en dónde estamos?— preguntaba Zafira confundida.

—Pueeeeees estamos por así decirlo, en un mundo virtual online— explicaba el gato.

—Donde hay personas que se conectan para perder el tiempo de su miserable vida, comprar expansiones estúpidas, pelear con otros estúpidos, aquí se conectan personas que viven con su mamá, niños ratas, perdedores que desperdician sus vidas, hombres que se hacen pasar por mujeres al elegir una personaje femenino, o sea una forma de perder mil años de su vida— decía Creepy con desprecio.

—Sip. Así es— el felino estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

—Ya… veo— la dragona estaba muy confundida por todo lo que dijeron.

—Bueno. Mmmmm. Estamos dentro del juego. Así que nosotros somos… ¿la horda?— preguntaba Dark pensativo.

—Mmmmmm. La verdad, ni somos parte del juego, pero creo que si o sea… estamos en un lugar feo. Ahora nos confunden por NCP o como se llame eso. Solo mira a esa personaje— decía el oso fastidiado señalando que se acercaba hacia ellos una no-muerto que tenía puesto una capucha.

—Ay mamita, estáis, pero fea de la vida— comentaba el gato con un tono bromista. Salía un dialogo arriba y la personaje le sacaba el dedo para luego irse dando saltos —Je, je, je. Por lo visto, se enojó. Je, je.

—Sí. La horda siempre son un montón de feos sin cerebros— decía el peluche con fastidio.

—Y las chicas son tan feas que dan escalofríos. Je, je, je— se reía el felino. En eso, Dark alzaba su vista arriba para ver una barra de vida y al lado, estaba su nivel.

—Oh vaya, soy el nivel un millón. Que suerte. Je, je, je— se reía burlón. Creepy miraba su barra de vida.

—Soy el nivel quinientos mil ¿En serio? Al menos ¿ese nivel existe?— decía confundido. Zafire miraba su barra de vida.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Soy el nivel ciento cincuenta. Ji, ji, ji. Que genial— comentó la alicornio dando saltitos alegres. La dragona veía su barra de vida.

—… ¿Nivel nueve?... ¿En serio?— Zafira se cruzaba de brazos poniéndolos bajo su gran busto subiéndolo levemente y hacía un puchero —No se vale.

—Je, je, je, je. No te enojes, pechugona. Algún día llegarás al nivel cien… creo. Je, je— se reía burlón el oso. La dragona lo miraba feo.

—Mmmmmm. Bueno, por lo visto nadie sabrá del nivel alto que tenemos los tres. Je, je, je— se reía con malicia Dark.

—Sí. Lo único que verán, es peligro inminente… aunque la pechugona está frita— decía Creepy con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oye— Zafira lo miraba molesta.

—Je, je. No te preocupes, pechugona. Yo te protejo si hace falta…— decía el oso con una sonrisa burlona al mirar un escrito arriba suyo —… Mascota. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja—se reía el condenado ese.

—¿Qué?— la dragona alzaba su vista de nuevo para ver que tenía la palabra "mascota" arriba y arriba de Creepy decía "cazador" —Je. Je. Muy graciosito— lo miraba feo —Y yo pensaba en llevarte entre mis enormes pechos si no querías caminar— susurraba molesta haciendo que el oso dejara de reírse ya que no la pudo oír bien.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntaba confundido.

— ¡No! ¡Nada! Je, je— se reía nerviosa mirando a otro lado sonrojada. Dark alzaba su vista para ver su escrito.

—Oh vaya, soy un mago negro. Je, je, je— el gato miraba el de Zafire que decía "esclava" —… La verdad, no me sorprende eso. Je, je, je, je— se reía infantil. La alicornio veía su escrito para luego mirar a su amo con una mirada seductora.

—Ji, ji, ji. Solo faltó decir "esclava sensualona". Ji, ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil.

—Ok, ok, amo Soul. Vámonos de aquí. Ya me cansé de ver este lugar. No quiero estar rodeado de perdedores— decía Creepy fastidiado.

—Ok, ok. Pues…— el felino iba a chasquear sus garritas, pero en eso, aparecía otra personaje que era una humana con armadura, casco y una espada larga que se paraba cerca de ellos. Se observaba que su nivel era el máximo —… ¿Ves Creepy? Es por eso que prefiero elegir el bando de la alianza. Hay chicas lindas. Je, je, je— el oso rodaba sus ojos y miraba a la humana.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Se te perdió algo?— preguntaba molesto. En eso, la humana desenfundaba la espada. La dragona se asustaba y se agachaba para esconderse detrás de Creepy sin resultado. Él rodaba sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto— el gato alzaba su garra y de golpe, lanzaba un gran rayo que cubría todo el cuerpo de la humana y cuando terminó, se veía a la humana en el suelo muerta —Bueno, vámonos. Je, je… _Creo que hice enfadar a alguien. Je, je_ — pensaba eso ultimo con una sonrisa maliciosa y abría un portal con un chasquido para luego entrar seguido de ellos.

 **En el mundo humano**

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. LLEVÉ COMO 500 HORAS Y NO ME HABÍA MUERTO NI UNA VEZ. ESTUPIDOS PERSONAJES, ESTUPIDA VIDA— gritaba un humano obeso que golpeaba el teclado contra la mesa con una furia total hasta lanzaba por la ventana la computadora.

 **En otra dimensión**

—… Amo Soul.

— ¿Sí Creepy?

—Quiero saber algo. Si en WoW estábamos normales con nuestros cuerpos, pero ¿¡por qué carajo somos unos cubos!?— exclamaba enojado ya que era una clase de cubo celeste con una carita de molesto. Sus ojos eran rojo total y con el ceño fruncido.

—Je, je, je, je. Porque en WoW, hay de todo. Así que no es de sorprender si hay gatos como yo o como ustedes por ahí… creo. Je, je, je— Dark era un cubo negro con una carita de maniático. Sus ojos eran amarillo total y su boca era de gato.

—Bueno, se siente raro ser un cubo— decía Zafira que era un cubo zafiro con carita neutral.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Que genial es ser un cubo— comentaba Zafire que era un cubo también zafiro con carita algo seductora. Daba saltitos de emoción.

—Je, je, je. Por lo visto, si somos cubos, entonces estamos en…— el cubo negro miraba alrededor. Veía púas en el suelo, plataformas flotantes, un fondo muy celeste y con una música de fondo. Los cuatro cubos estaban en un suelo teniendo una púa al frente —Geometry Dash. Je, je, je.

—Ay no, salgamos de aquí. Esta canción me pondrá mal— decía el cubo enojón mirando a otra parte, o sea les dio la espalda a los tres.

—Ay osito, no te pongas así. No es tan malo— comentó la "dragona" con un tono algo burlona.

—Te dije que no me llames osito… plana— decía Creepy con burla.

— ¿Plana? Sabes que tengo unos…— Zafira se callaba al darse cuenta que no tenía sus atributos. En eso, daba un grito desgarrador que se escuchaba en todo el lugar — ¿¡Donde están mis cosas!? ¡Mis grandes "misiles", mis grandes senos! ¡Los quiero devuelta!— empezaba a llorar al estilo anime. Zafire se reía de ella.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Ay pechu… o mejor dicho, ay plana, eres tan dramática. Ji, ji, ji, ji.

—Zafire, sabes que no tienes nalgas ¿verdad?— Dark lo dijo con un tono burlón. Su "yegua", se quedaba callada para luego escuchar otro grito desgarrador en el lugar.

— ¡Quiero mis nalgas, quiero mis enormes nalgas, sin ellos no soy nada!— gritaba Zafire llorando al estilo anime, aunque su expresión no cambiaba.

—…— Creepy veía a las dos llorar y lamentarse de no tener sus atributos de siempre, miraba al cubo negro —Amo Soul, vámonos, porque no quiero escuchar más lloriqueos— decía con seriedad.

—Je, je, je, je. Ok, ok. Vámonos de aquí, porque no podría disfrutar de buenas "vistas". Je, je, je— Dark iba a abrir el portal, pero en eso, escuchaba saltos lejanos. Los dos observaban como se acercaba un cubo en su dirección —…— el cubo negro miraba atrás suyo para ver la meta —…— si se pudiera notar, tendría una sonrisa perversa. Cuando el cubo saltaba la púa que estaba frente de los cuatro, Dark se ponía en una posición y le salió una púa arriba haciendo que el cubo desapareciera de golpe con solo tocarlo y la música se calló —Je, je, je. Como fastidiar a un jugador por Dark Soul. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía burlón. Daba un salto y un portal se abría casi en el hueco. Zafire y Zafira como locas se metían de golpe para recuperar sus atributos. Los dos machos rodaban sus ojos y saltaban en el portal.

 **En el mundo humano**

—NOOOOOOOOOOO. HE LLEVADO COMO UNA SEMANA INTENTANDO PASAR ESTE NIVEL. ESTABA TAN CERCA Y UNA PUA SALE DE REPENTE, HIJO DE SU…— el mismo humano obeso decía groserías a gran escala.

—CALLATE. ESTOY INTENTANDO DORMIR— gritaba su madre desde su cuarto.

 **En otra dimensión**

Los cuatro ahora estaban en una sala de una casa que tenía las paredes blancas, una escalera en el centro y un suelo de madera.

Los cuatro cambiaban su aspecto otra vez. Ahora eran humanos, más precisamente, adolescentes universitarios. Dark era un humano con la piel morena, su cabello era morado oscuro, corto y desarreglado, ojos amarillos, estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra con mangas largas, pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros con los bordes morados, pero él tenía orejas de gato en la cabeza.

Creepy también era un humano de piel algo claro, con el cabello celeste oscuro, corto y en punta, ojos rojos, estaba vestido con una chaqueta abierta celeste sin mangas, una remera blanca, pantalones celestes y unos zapatos negros.

Zafire era una chica de piel clara, con el cabello largo de color azul zafiro, pero opaco que le llegaba a su cadera, ojos zafiros, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una pequeña chaqueta celeste abierta, una falda celeste zafiro que le llegaba casi a las rodillas y unas botas negras.

Zafira era una chica de piel clara también, con el cabello largo de color blanco que le llegaba a su cadera, ojos zafiro, estaba vestida igual que la ex alicornio, solo que estaba desabotonado la parte baja de la camisa dejando ver su ombligo y tenía puesto unos tacones algo altos.

—No me digas que estamos en Equestria Girl— decía Creepy con los brazos cruzados. Estaba molesto.

—Nop. Esto… la verdad, mirándonos mejor, no creo, porque la piel también tiene que ser igual a nuestro pelaje, creo— comentaba Dark con las manos en sus bolsillos y miraba el techo pensativo.

—Ji, ji, ji. Al menos no soy un cubo y teng…— Zafire no pudo terminar al tocar su trasero. Zafira bajaba su mirada para ver sus pechos en impacto, hasta lo desabotonó por completo para ver que usaba un sostén, pero ¿que ocultaba? Nada. Las chicas seguían sin tener sus atributos.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— daba un grito desgarrador al no tener sus cosas. Gritaban como locas y corrían por la sala.

—…— los dos chicos tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Amo Soul, vámonos a otra parte, porque si tengo que oírlas gritar, prefiero que sea en un lugar que tengan sus nalgas y pechos para que los presuman como si fueran modelos las muy hija de…— decía el chico del cabello celeste molesto.

—Sí. Mejor vamos a otro lado— le daba la razón al ver que las chicas estaban en un rincón en posición fetal y con una aura depresiva. Dark iba a chasquear sus dedos, pero en eso, escuchaba un ruido que venía detrás de una puerta — ¿Y ese sonido?— preguntaba curioso. Caminaba a la puerta y lo abría para ver a alguien que Creepy sabía quién era.

—Oh vaya, pero si es el cabezón— decía con burla viendo a un tipo morado desnudo con una gran cabeza.

—Vaya, entonces estamos en el juego de Ao Oni… Genial— comentó el chico del cabello morado con una sonrisa infantil. El cabezón lo miraba un momento y…

Insertar música de cuando empieza a perseguir al protagonista… pero no duraba mucho, porque el humano de ojos amarillos, chasqueó sus dedos y la cabeza del feo ese, explotó. No salió sangre, nada. El resto del cuerpo caía al suelo muerto.

—Listo. Salvé al mundo. Ahora si vámonos. Je, je, je— se reía de forma infantil.

—Emmmmm. No creo ya que recuerda que aun te falta matar a "Bob Esponja", al musculoso, una cosa horrible que no sé lo que es y todo eso está en el sótano, creo— decía Creepy contando con sus dedos.

—Ah sí, verdad… Bueno, de todas formas, hay un tipo feo menos en el mundo. Je, je, je— daba una risita Dark con malicia. Chasqueaba sus dedos para abrir un portal. Las chicas al ver eso, se levantaban de golpe para exclamar.

— ¡Portaaaaaaaaaal, devuélvenos nuestros atributos!— exclamaban al unísono para luego salir corriendo y se lanzaban dentro del portal como lunáticas.

—…— el chico del cabello celeste suspiraba fastidiado pasando su mano por la cara para luego entrar al portal seguido de su amo que se reía un poco por la actitud de su chica y su "amiga".

 **En otra dimensión**

Salía del portal para ver que estaban en una Equestria.

— ¡Por fin, estamos en un lugar que conocemos bien!— exclamaba Creepy molesto. Los cuatro eran normales. Zafire al ver que sus enormes flancos estaban de vuelta, los abrazaba de una forma hasta los besaba.

— ¡Están de vuelta, no los perderé de vista!— exclamaba llorando al estilo anime. Zafira al ver que sus enormes pechos regresaron, los subía con sus garras para abrazarlo como podía para darles un beso.

—Fue horrible no tenerlos— decía la dragona llorando al estilo anime. El oso rodaba sus ojos fastidiado.

—Bueno. Je, je. Bien por ellas. Ahora sí, vamos a…— Dark se quedaba quieto. Estaba muy confundido mirando un ¿auto en Equestria? Que se chocaba contra un edificio y atropellaba a cualquier tipo o anciana que estaba al frente, se oía disparos a lo lejos, una explosión atómica al otro lado del mundo, edificios incendiándose y un pegaso azul oscuro que estaba sentado en una mesa comiendo un emparedado como si nada. En eso, notó que el gato lo miraba y levantaba el casco como saludándolo.

— ¿Qué onda?

—… Todos regresen al portal— antes de que los tres dijeran algo, el felino los levitaba sorprendiéndolos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Bájame! ¡Te dije que no me gusta que me leviten así!— exclamaba el peluche, pero Dark hacía caso omiso y los tiró dentro del portal.

— ¡Nooooooooooooooo, no quiero perder mis atributos!— gritaban las dos mientras el gato retrocedía metiéndose en el portal.

—Nunca más volveré a esta dimensión… Nunca— fue lo único que dijo antes de que cerrara el portal. El pegaso alzaba sus hombros y seguía comiendo como si no estuviera pasando nada, como si todo fuera lo normal de siempre.

 **En otra dimensión**

Se abría un portal en una colina y salía de ahí casi volando, Creepy que caía al suelo para luego caerle encima Zafire y después Zafira. Dark salía tranquilamente del portal, pero era diferente, seguía siendo un gato, aunque un poco más alto y caminaba en cuatro patas. Además que tenía la capucha puesta y una clase de capa, y se cerraba el portal detrás de él.

El oso salía debajo de las chicas y se levantaba para sacudirse. En eso, se veía así mismo que era un oso, pero sin las costuras y además que era alto, del tamaño de Luna. Luego miraba al felino molesto.

—Ok, amo Soul. Sin ofender, pero ¿¡qué carajo te pasa!?— exclamaba enojado.

—Lo siento, Creepy, pero nunca en la vida, tendría "vacaciones" en ese mundo— habló Dark algo molesto. El oso lanzaba un bufido.

—A la próxima avisa— decía muy molesto.

—Je, je, je, je. Lo tendré en mente— comentó rascándose una mejilla apenado. Las chicas se levantaban adoloridas. La dragona seguía siendo la misma, eso la alivió, pero Zafire otra vez era una humana, su cabello era largo que le llegaba a la cadera, era del color de su melena, ojos zafiros, estaba vestida con un vestido azul oscuro largo con un gran escote que esta vez, tenía unos enormes pechos que se veía la parte de arriba y unos tacones altos.

—Auch. Ji, ji, ji. Que doloroso…— la humana se miraba un momento, veía sus pechos y los tocaba para luego agarrarse sus nalgas, y los apretaba para saber que seguían siendo enormes. Daba un suspiro de alivio —Menos mal que aun los tengo. Ji, ji, ji— la dragona se sobaba su busto y miraba a la chica.

—Ay no, no otra vez— se maldecía al ver que tenía otra vez esos enormes pechos, pero no era yegua antropomórfica, aunque tenía de nuevo esos pechos para restregárselo en su cara. Zafira se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero.

—…— Creepy miraba alrededor —Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos esta vez?— preguntaba curioso.

—Mmmmmmmm. Hay una forma de averiguarlo. Je, je, je— Dark caminaba pasando a un lado del oso para luego sentarse como cualquier gato. Con un chasquido, aparecía unos binoculares para ponérselo frente a sus ojos y miraba el mundo de lejos —Mmmmmmmmm. Interesante. Aquí hay humanos, Wyber, creo que se llaman así. Mmmmmm. Gatos que… se me hacen familiares… y… oh mamacita… no puedo creer que estoy aquí… … estoy en el paraíso… — tenía la lengua afuera como un perro y estaba muy sonrojado. Creepy lo veía molesto.

—No me digas que estás viendo chicas bañándose— decía con fastidio.

—No. Estoy viendo al amor de mi vida— eso lo dejó confundido hasta a Zafire.

—Amo Soul, el amor de tu vida, soy yo— mencionaba la humana señalándose.

—Sí, pero eres la segunda, porque la primera la conocí… leyendo. Je, je— comentaba el gato con una sonrisa embobado.

—Oh ok— decía simplemente Zafire sin importancia.

—Entonces ¿Quién es?— preguntaba el oso curioso.

—… Gifka— decía enamorado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esa mujer está aquí? Espera, si ella está aquí, eso significa que estamos…

—Si… En el mundo de ella…— decía con corazoncitos alrededor suyo y daba un suspiro. Observaba en donde sería la playa del mundo. Había una humana de cabello corto más claro al de Twilight, sus ojos eran de color morado profundo, tenía puesto un bikini que resaltaban mucho sus pechos —… Esos misiles tan hermoso…

—…— Creepy rodaba sus ojos fastidiado por la actitud de su amo.

—Emmmmm. Creepy— llamaba Zafira.

— ¿Qué quieres, pechugona?— preguntaba el oso mirándola fastidiado.

—No entiendo ¿Por qué Zafire es humana y yo no?— preguntaba confundida.

—Pues será que aquí hay dragones casi como tú… creo— decía encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Aquí hay más dragones!?— exclamaba emocionada, pero Creepy la bajó de su nube.

—Hay dragones, pero son dragones que ni lo verás en sueños— decía con una sonrisa burlona. La dragona se entristeció.

—Owwwww.

—Oh Gifka— decía Dark con una mirada perdida en la humana. En eso, el oso se acercó a él y le daba un zape —Ay ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— se sobaba la cabeza.

—Para que despiertes casanova. Ahora dime lo que ves— decía Creepy con seriedad.

—Ok, ok— el gato observaba a través de los binoculares —Bueno, Gifka está en una playa con un bikini muy sexy… Je, je.

—Oye ¿no es ese el lugar al que teníamos que ir?— preguntaba el oso alzando una ceja.

—Emmmmmm. Más o menos. Je, je, je— se reía nervioso y se aclaraba la garganta —Bueno, como decía, está la sexy Gifka y ahí está… ese Jack— decía fastidiado de ver al humano de cabello gris y ojos grises que estaba junto a la humana — ¿Por qué él y no yo? O sea Gifka y yo tenemos cosas en común. Damos la muerte a nuestro paso. Ella es la muerte y yo soy el destructor, o sea si eso no es tener cosas en común, entonces no sé lo que es— se quejaba el felino.

—…— Creepy lanzaba un bufido fastidiado y rodaba sus ojos.

—… Y ahí está Rebeca… Awwwwww. Que linda con su traje de baño— comentaba Dark con ternura al ver a una chica humana de pelo rubio y tenía puesto un traje de baño con una huella de gato en el centro —… Es mi imaginación o eso es pura coincidencia. Je, je, je— en eso, miraba al lado de la niña para ver a un gato de color azul ruso y era del tamaño de una pantera. Estaba acostado al lado de Rebeca mientras ella hacía un castillo de arena —Y ahí está ese gato pulgoso— pero al decir eso, el gato azul, giraba su cabeza de golpe como mirando a donde estaba el felino oscuro impactándolo —…— se ponía nervioso.

—… Amo Soul ¿sucede algo?— preguntaba Creepy confundido al verlo nervioso.

—Sí, mi querido amo Soul. Te veo muy nervioso. Si quieres, puedes estar en mis pechos para tranquilizarte. Ji, ji, ji— decía Zafire moviendo sus pechos de un lado a otro haciendo que reboten un poco para fastidio de Zafira que miraba a otro lado.

—Pueeeeees, esto… Sherrys me está mirando fijamente— mencionó Dark muy nervioso ya que el gato azul, no dejaba de ver desde ahí a donde estaban ellos o mejor dicho, a donde estaba él.

—Ay, por favor, no seas exagerado ¿Cómo sabe que estamos aquí desde tan lejos?— preguntaba el oso fastidiado.

—Pues no sé ¿instinto?... Me sigue mirando… Ahora se levanta, habla con Rebeca y a-ahora empieza a caminar alejándose un poco de Rebeca— empezaba a sudar.

—No sé porque te pones así, ni que le hubieras hecho algo malo— decía Creepy rodando sus ojos por la actitud de su amo, pero él no respondía —Amo Soul, no le hiciste nada ¿verdad?

—Yo… la verdad, no lo sé. Podría ser que supo lo que me pasó con Felia, pero no creo, porque Rebeca aún sigue siendo una niña…— Dark veía que Sherrys empezaba a correr y se empezó a asustar ya que iba a su dirección, pero aún seguía lejos —A-a-ahora viene hacia aquí… Parece enojado… Parece furioso— estaba sudando mucho.

— ¿Le hiciste una broma?— preguntaba el oso con una ceja alzada.

—… Yo… no me acuerdo. He ido a tantas dimensiones que no me acuerdo si vine aquí antes o yo que sé— empezaba a temblar. Observaba por los binoculares lo furioso que estaba e iba a toda velocidad. Ahora parecía un gato amarillo.

— ¿Le pusiste laxante a su comida?

—No.

— ¿Le diste pulgas?

—No.

— ¿Lo despertaste de forma brusca en las mañanas?

—… No.

— ¿Lo tiraste por un acantilado?

—… No.

— ¿Te acostaste con su gata?

—… … No— decía Dark muy nervioso.

— ¿Le pusiste una trampa de oso en su cola?

—… … … No.

—Mmmmmm. Ya se ¿hiciste todo eso en uno?

—…

—…

—…— el gato negro desaparecía los binoculares para levantarse — ¿Saben qué? Mejor vámonos de aquí…— decía tembloroso para chasquear su garra que temblaba. Creepy rodaba sus ojos para luego desaparecer los cuatro del lugar, antes de que Sherrys llegara al sitio. El felino azul frenó de golpe para mirar alrededor.

—Grrrrr. Esa bola de pelo negro estaba aquí. Lo sentí a kilómetros…— decía el gato enojado y lanzaba un bufido para luego regresar con la niña, al ver que su presa escapó.

En otro lugar de la misma dimensión, aparecían los cuatro en las orillas de la playa. El oso veía en donde estaban.

— ¿Por qué rayos seguimos aquí?— preguntaba Creepy molesto.

—Pues, porque una de las cosas del viaje, es ir a la playa y aquí estamos— decía Dark con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Que bien. Yo tengo lo necesario para esta ocasión— comentaba Zafire quitándose la mochila que tenía en su espalda, porque en eso se había convertido la alforja. Zafira estaba insegura.

— ¿Estás seguro que no pasará nada?— preguntaba la dragona preocupada.

—Sí, claro. Estamos en un lugar que no nos verán nadie, ni al gato ese, ni a… Gifka— el gato negro se ponía frente a una roca de ahí sentado con un aura depresiva. El oso rodaba sus ojos fastidiado.

—Me hubiera quedado en casa viendo mis libros— decía Creepy con fastidio. Dicho eso, se preparaban para relajarse un poco en la playa sin preocupaciones, excepto Dark, ese tipo estaba lamentándose de no ver a la chica en bikini.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Primer mundo: World of Warcraft (juego online para perder el tiempo)**

 **Segundo mundo: Geometry Dash (juego de perder la cordura)**

 **Tercer mundo: Ao Oni (juego de ver tipos morados más feos que al carajo)**

 **Cuarto mundo: Las pendejadas de estos ponys (escrito por: Light Fire Blue)**

 **Quinto mundo (y en donde están actualmente el grupo): Búsqueda por la verdad (escrito por: TeamWildCross)**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren, díganme un mundo que podrían ir, pero estarían al menos en tal mundo 5 minutos o menos XD puede ser de videojuego o serie, quien sabe XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	33. Disfrutar el agua a las malas

**Disfrutar el agua a las malas**

En la playa, donde habían quedado nuestros cuatro viajeros. En una toalla encima de la arena con un paragua a un lado haciendo sombra, estaba Dark acostado de panza con unos lentes oscuros y Creepy que leía un libro mientras se recostaba en más libros.

Los dos estaban relajados hasta que una voz femenina, los llamó.

—Chicos, ya estamos listas. Ji, ji, ji.

—Vaya, ya era hora, liiiiiiinda— el gato miraba a donde venía la voz para quedar shockeado y se ponía los lentes oscuros arriba para ver bien. Observaba a Zafire humana, estaba usando un bikini de dos piezas, un sostén para sus enormes pechos, pero solamente le tapaba sus pezones y una tanga tipo hilo dental. El felino pensaba lo sexy que se veía y que resaltaba mucho esos pechos. El oso alzaba la vista para ver a la ex alicornio.

—… ¿¡Qué… qué carajo estas usando!? ¿¡Te tardaste mil horas, solo para ponerte un bikini que no te tapa un carajo!?— gritaba Creepy molesto, pero estaba sonrojado al ver específicamente los pechos que la condenada Zafire que no dejaba de hacerlos rebotar para lucir mejor el bikini hasta parecía que iba a salirse de ese sostén.

—Oh, amo Creepy. No seas tan gruñoncito. Ji, ji, ji, ji. Pero admite que me veo sexy ¿verdad?— decía dando media vuelta mostrando su gran trasero y ponía una mano en su cadera para luego mirarlos con una sonrisa seductora.

—Ay, mi vida ¡estás muy sexy!— gritaba Dark con la cara roja y se lanzaba hacia la humana abrazando su gran trasero con sus brazos rodeando su cadera mientras restregaba su cara con una nalga y daba un maullido tierno.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Me alegro que te guste, mi querido amo Soul— decía la chica acariciando la cabeza del gato que empezó a ronronear. El oso rodaba sus ojos fastidiado para volver a leer su libro ignorando a esos dos, aunque escuchaba esos maullidos con fastidio hasta que escuchó la voz de Zafira a un lado de él.

—Creepy, sé honesto conmigo ¿Cómo me veo?— preguntaba con timidez. El aludido suspiraba frustrado de que no lo dejaban leer, pero al levantar la mirada, se quedó en shock y con la cara muy roja al ver a la dragona con un bikini de dos piezas también igual que el de Zafire, que solo le tapaba sus pezones de su gran busto y una tanga ajustada, pero la diferencia era el sostén. Era extraño ya que tenía la cara de un osito con una expresión de molestia.

— ¿¡Qué carajo te has puesto!?— gritaba Creepy muy sonrojado. Quería apartar la vista de ella, pero no podía al ver ese cuerpo tan resaltado, aunque el sujetador, daba mucho que desear.

—Oh. Je, je. B-Bueno, es que fui con Perfect para que me haga un sostén personalizado y pues no sé. Pensé en osos, pensé en ti cuando me gritas y…— Zafira señalaba su busto —… Esto salió. Je, je— estaba sonrojada — ¿Y cómo me queda?— preguntaba con una sonrisa tímida mientras cruzaba un brazo bajo su gran busto subiéndolos un poco.

—…— el oso no decía nada y solo se cayó de lado con el libro en las patas. La dragona tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

— ¿Creepy?— se arrodillaba y le hacía unos toques con una garrita, pero no reaccionaba, tenía la mirada perdida.

—No te preocupes, pechugona. Je, je, je. Solo se desmayó. Creo que lo impresionaste mucho. Je, je— decía Dark ahora con su cabeza en los pechos de Zafire mientras la abrazaba con sus cuatro patas para no soltarla.

— ¿En serio? Ji, ji— daba una risita Zafira sonrojada —Entonces, lo tomaré como un si— decía la dragona agarrando a Creepy para ponerlo sentado recargado en los libros. Estaba como una estatua —Bueno, quédate aquí y veme bañarme. Je, je— agregaba guiñándole un ojo para luego dar media vuelta para caminar hacia el agua.

— ¿A quién querría ver a una dragona de pequeño trasero bañándose? Ji, ji, ji— mencionó la humana con burla. Zafira la miraba enojada.

— ¡Andá a fastidiar a otra parte, traserona!— exclamaba con rabia deteniendo su andar y mirándola con ganas de matarla.

— ¡Oblígame, pechugona!— exclamaba Zafire con una mirada molesta, pero teniendo su sonrisa. Dark al ver eso, se bajó de inmediato para ir a la toalla para no estar envuelto en otra pelea de ellas — ¡Solo tienes celos de que tenga estas bellezas!— exclamaba agarrando sus pechos con las manos y subiéndolos para luego soltarlos, y los hacía rebotar — ¡O sea soy una mujer completa!

— ¡Que completa ni que nada! ¡Esos pechos son de silicón, estúpida!— la insultaba enojada.

— ¿¡A quien le llamas estúpida!? ¡Que nunca en tu vida tendrás unas montañas en la retaguardia!— exclamaba la humana y se ponían a discutir de nuevo, era muy intenso. El gato se había sentado al lado del oso mirando la discusión.

—Je, je, je ¿Sabes algo, Creepy? Me estoy dando cuenta que la pechugona está actuando casi igual a ti. Tan malhumorada, que se enoja con facilidad. Je, je— se reía burlón, pero Creepy seguía quieto en su lugar —Oye ¿Qué estás leyendo?— preguntaba quitándole el libro que tenía en sus patas para ver —Mmmmmmm. "Sin recuerdos: la historia que nunca se terminó". Vaya, que buen título para este libro. Je, je, je. No te recomiendo leer este. El autor es un verdadero flojo. Je, je— agregaba tirando el libro hacia atrás, pero cuando tocó la arena.

— ¡No tires mis libros cuando lo estoy leyendo!— gritaba el oso de golpe muy enojado haciendo que el felino se tapara sus orejas.

—MIAUUUUUU ¡No grites tan fuerte!— le reclamaba Dark ya que casi se quedaba sordo.

 **Un rato después**

Las dos chicas, estaban dentro del agua jugando a lanzarse agua, o sea lo típico, pero parecía más una pelea ya que Zafire le agarró de su gran busto para tirarla al agua. La dragona se levantaba con rabia teniendo el cabello mojado y antes de que reaccionara la humana, Zafira le agarraba de los pechos jalándola hacia ella para luego abrazarla con un brazo en su cuello y luego caerse junto con la aludida al agua para empezar a estrangularla. Zafire se agitaba.

—Je, je, je. Por lo visto, se están divirtiendo. Je, je. Esto parece a un juego de pelea, pero sin control. Je, je— decía Dark con un pote de palomitas a un lado y estaba acostado de panza viendo esa pelea que la humana pateó a la dragona haciéndola retroceder para levantarse de un salto y la agarraba del cuello con un brazo para golpearla en uno de sus pechos. Creepy leía un libro, pero alzaba la vista un poco para ver a las dos, aunque veía especialmente a Zafira que le golpeaba el pecho de la humana haciendo que retroceda para luego ir detrás de ellas y le daba una fuerte patada en todo el trasero haciendo que cayera al agua.

—… Que sexy se ve— susurraba el oso muy sonrojado al ver su cuerpo mojado y ese bikini tan pequeño, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Dark.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— preguntaba curioso.

— ¿Q-Qué? Ah. Emmmm. N-no, n-nada ¡no dije nada!— exclamaba poniendo su vista al libro nervioso.

—Je, je, je. Ok Creepy. Mmmmmm— el gato sacaba una libreta de su oído y un lápiz del otro. Abría la libreta mientras tenía el lápiz en sus dientes. Al encontrar lo que quería, ponía la libreta en el suelo para agarrar el lápiz con una garra y empezaba a escribir.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntaba Creepy mirándolo de reojo curioso.

—Estoy escribiendo— decía simplemente.

— ¡Yo sé que estas escribiendo! Estoy preguntando ¿Qué es lo que escribes?— preguntaba molesto.

—Oh, eso. Bueno, estoy escribiendo tus cosas favoritas— mencionaba el felino con una sonrisa burlona dejando de escribir.

— ¿Mis cosas favoritas?— preguntaba confundido el oso.

—Sí, tus cosas favoritas. Déjame que te lo lea— se aclaraba la garganta para luego agarrar la libreta con una garra —Creepy, oso gruñón que le gusta leer novelas dramáticas del lobo plateado, de una de pokemon, de un poni que le gusta lo anthro, etc, etc— decía con burla.

—Je. Je. Muy chistoso— comentó rodando sus ojos fastidiado.

—Espera, todavía no dije la mejor parte. Je, je— se aclaraba la garganta una vez más —Te gusta las fiestas de té y hacer galletas, porque son relajantes, y calma el estrés. El estrés de siempre hacerme caso, el muy malagradecido y eso que lo rescaté de un basurero— agregaba fingiendo estar molesto.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no estuve en un basurero— se defendía enojado.

—Pues malas noticias, si estuviste. Descosido y solo tenías un ojo de botón, pero yo como un buen samaritano, te recogí, te cosí y ahora eres solo un rabo enojón— decía con burla.

—Ya puedes parar con eso ¿quieres?— Creepy se ofendía.

—Je, je. No puedo. Yo pensando ¿que hice mal? ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?— se preguntaba dramático.

—Lo que salió mal fue escucharte y mira como terminamos— susurraba para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntaba Dark con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nada— decía el oso cerrando el libro y lo ponía con los otros.

—Ok…— el gato miraba la libreta —Ok. Continuo. Mmmmmmmmm. Tu música favorita son las clásicas, música que no hacen un ruido que te deja sordo. Si ves a un reguetonero, lo lanzarás hasta el infinito y más allá, a ver si encuentra su perreo el imbécil e inútil ese.

—Je. Describiste bien esa parte— comentó Creepy con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mmmmmmmm. Tu hobbie es… estar enojado— decía con una sonrisa travieso.

—Je. Je. Mira como me río— habló rodando sus ojos.

—Je, je, je. Bueno, ahora llegamos a la mejor parte. Je, je— se aclaraba la garganta — ¿Qué te gusta en una chica? Prefieres que sea una dragona que yegua, después del "incidente" ese, has visto que las yeguas son unas miedosas y no ven el interior de uno— el oso no decía nada. Solo estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a las dos chicas que parecía que se querían matarse —Así queeeeee prefieres que sea dragona, que sea bella, obviamente. Te gusta mucho las pechugonas, peeeero si no tienen unos grandes pechos para usarlos de almohada, al menos que tengan un pecho en alto y firme con sus decisiones, que tenga un carácter similar o casi igual al tuyo, o sea de enojados para así discutir un día más que otro para liberar el estrés. Quieres que sus ideas estén fijas, si te mete los cuernos con otro macho, le arrancas la cabeza de un golpe. Quieres que tenga una retaguardia promedio, no exageradamente grande como el exagerado de su amo, o sea yo. Je, je, je.

—Ok. Para, para ¡para!— exclamaba Creepy molesto —Me puedes decir ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es para meterme en una de esas páginas de citas o que cosa?— alzaba su ceja mirándolo.

—Ya lo hice— decía Dark simplemente teniendo una sonrisa inocente.

— ¿Qué hiciste… QUE?— gritaba levantándose enojado.

—Sí. Je, je, je. Bueno, como te vi tan solitario, a lo forever alone, necesitabas un amor en tu vida. Je, je— decía de forma juguetón.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que… NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA?— gritaba con rabia.

—Mmmmmmm— el felino lo contaba con sus garras —Como unas cien o quinientas veces. Je, je, je— el oso iba a gritar, pero en eso, las chicas les llamaban la atención.

— ¡Oigan! ¿¡No van a venir a nadar con nosotras!? ¡Estamos solitas aquí!— exclamaba Zafira de forma dramática.

— ¡Sipi! Ji, ji, ji, ji. ¡Estoy tan solita! ¡Quiero que alguien me apriete el trasero! Ji, ji, ji— exclamaba Zafire con una mano en una nalga.

— ¿¡Ya vas a empezar con tus burradas!?— gritaba la dragona enojada al oír lo que dijo.

—Je, je ¡Lo siento, mi nalgona, pero aquí estoy bien! Je, je— exclamaba Dark con una sonrisa forzada.

—…— Creepy miraba a su amo un momento y se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa. El gato lo veía incómodo.

—Emmmmm ¿Pasa algo?— preguntaba algo nervioso.

 **Unos minutos después**

—C-C-Creepy ¿Q-Qué haces?— preguntaba el felino con un tartamudeo ya que estaba siendo cargado por Creepy en su forma dragón musculoso. Lo tenía cargado en un brazo con una garra sujetando las garras del gato para que estuvieran juntas como si estuviera rezando y su cola agarraba la cola de Dark, de esa forma, evitaba que chasqueara.

— ¿Qué crees que hago? Yo quiero ir al agua a mojarme un poco y entonces, quiero que mi mejor amigo de toda la vida existencial, vaya conmigo para que nos divirtamos con las pechugonas esas. Je, je— se reía con malicia.

—Emmmm. C-Creepy por favor, suéltame, no tengo g-ganas de ir— decía muy nervioso ya que no podía chasquear nada, estaba a su merced.

—Pero yo si tengo muuuuchas ganas de ir con mi amigo— mencionaba apretando un poco más al gato con su brazo como si fuera un abrazo —Así que vamos— agregaba caminando lentamente.

—A-a-amigo, no h-hagas esto— decía llorando al estilo anime mientras el dragón empezaba a trotar, parecía que estuviera cargando un balón de futbol americano — ¿Q-Que tal si hacemos castillos de arena? H-hay mucha arena, p-podemos hacer uno g-grandísimo y tu s-serías el rey d-de la p-playa— decía intentando ahora zafarse de su agarre al ver que se acercaban al agua de forma peligrosa para el gato —C-Creepy… y-yo soy tu a-amo y te o-ordeno que me s-sueltes— tartamudeaba e intentaba que sonara con autoridad.

—Oh, ok— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa y al llegar a la orilla, se detenía en seco, pero arrojó a Dark hacia delante soltándolo haciendo que diera vueltas en el aire.

— ¡Eres un hijo de…!— sin terminar de decirlo, cayó al agua. Creepy al ver eso, se empezó a reír.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja ¿Qué tal está el agua, amo Soul? Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía el condenado ese mientras tenía una garra en el estómago. El gato sacaba la cabeza afuera del agua con el pelaje mojado, miraba al dragón con seriedad.

—No se ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú?— sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar al chico, fue rodeado en su cintura por una cuerda que estaba siendo sujetada por una garra del felino para luego jalarlo con gran facilidad que lo metió de golpe al agua —Je, je. Dime Creepy ¿cómo está el agua? Mojadita ¿verdad?— decía con burla. Creepy sacaba su cabeza para verlo molesto.

—Muy buena jugada, amo Soul, muy buena jugada— suspiraba frustrado. El gato daba una pequeña risita.

—Mi querido amo Soul, ven y juguemos un rato. Ji, ji, ji— hablaba Zafire yendo hacia él y lo abrazaba por la espalda, pero en eso, olía algo —Mmmmmm. Mi querido amo Soul, hueles a gato mojado. Ji, ji.

—Noooooo, huele a perro mojado, nalgona— decía el dragón con sarcasmo. La dragona se acercaba al chico un poco. Estaba algo sonrojada al ver su cuerpo musculoso.

—C-Creepy, m-me alegro que te m-metieras a b-bañarte con n-nosotras— tartamudeaba nerviosa con la mirada a otro lado.

—Sip. La verdad no quería, pero algo me hizo entrar en razón para calmar el… "estrés"— decía Creepy mirando con burla a Dark haciendo que el aludido le sacara la lengua.

—Ji, ji, ji. Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar un… juego de playa?— preguntaba la humana emocionada sacando un balón que estaba entre sus pechos.

— ¿Pero qué?— el dragón estaba algo sorprendido y en eso, miraba al gato un momento —Creo amo Soul que al estar muchísimo tiempo contigo, se le pegó tus mayas— agregaba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te estas divirtiendo ¿no?— el felino lo miraba feo.

—Como no tienes idea. Je, je— se reía un poco burlón Creepy. El gato con enfado habló.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ustedes diviértanse. Yo iré a la orilla a verlos, con permiso— decía Dark empezando a nadar hacia la orilla, pero el dragón lo detuvo agarrándole la cola.

—Epale ¿A dónde crees que vas, amo?— preguntaba Creepy con una ceja alzada.

— ¿No me ves? Voy a la orilla y estar alejado del agua. Brrrr. Está fría— comentaba temblando un poco.

—Pues ahora te aguantas. Fue TU idea de hacer este viaje, fue TU idea de venir a esta playa. Así que te aguantas y quédate con nosotros— decía el dragón con seriedad.

—No quiero. Prefiero más la arena que el agua— mencionaba Dark fastidiado.

—Ay, por favor mi querido amo Soul, quédate y juega con nosotros— decía Zafire poniendo una mirada de cachorrito teniendo el balón en sus manos.

—…— suspiraba el gato resignado —Ok, ok. Lo haré por ti, nalgona— decía nadando hacia la humana y la abrazaba poniendo su cabeza en sus pechos.

—Ji, ji, ji— se ruborizaba y le acariciaba su cabeza. Creepy ya le había soltado su cola y rodaba sus ojos, molesto. La dragona lo miraba de forma picara.

— ¿Quieres ser abrazado y que te acaricie la cabeza?— preguntaba Zafira con una sonrisa pícara.

—No empieces, pechugona. Nosotros somos nosotros— el dragón señalaba a él y a la dragona —Y ellos son ellos— señalaba ahora a Dark y a Zafire —O sea no nos vamos a ponernos amorosos o yo que sé, ni que fuéramos pareja— decía fastidiado de cómo se restriegan su amor en su cara.

—Oh, t-tienes r-razón… ni que fuéramos… pareja…— contestó la dragona algo deprimida con un brazo bajo su busto mientras apretaba su otro brazo. En eso, fue recibida por un golpe del balón en la cabeza —Auch…— miraba a la responsable de siempre.

—Espabílate pechugona. Que ya empezamos el jueguito que tú ni entenderías. Ji, ji, ji— decía Zafire con una sonrisa burlona. Zafira molesta, agarraba el balón que estaba flotando cerca.

—Ahora ya verás, nalgona— hablaba muy enojada y lanzaba el balón. La humana se la devolvía y así estaban golpeando a ese balón, pero la dragona lo hacía con rabia.

— ¿Eso es golpear el balón? Pffff. Esto es golpear el balón— decía Creepy apartando a un lado a Zafira.

—Oye— se molestó. El dragón cuando vio el balón acercarse, lo golpeó con su garra para darle un balonazo en toda la cabezota de Dark.

—Auch…— el gato se sobaba la cabeza para luego mirar feo a Creepy —Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?— aún se sobaba la cabeza con una garra.

—Tal vez, quizás, quien sabe— decía el dragón con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ah. Te enseñaré como golpear el balón— mencionó el felino con una sonrisa maliciosa y chasqueaba su garra. Al hacerlo, aparecía un balón en el aire encima de Dark —Esto es golpear el balón— golpeaba el balón hacia los dos dragones para luego aparecer otro rápidamente —Y esto, y esto, y esto, y esto— golpeaba a cada balón que aparecía. Los dos dragones intentaba devolverlos, pero eran mucho. En un acto desesperado, Creepy se ponía detrás de Zafira.

— ¡Vamos pechugona! ¡Usa tus poderosos pechos para repelerlos!— exclamaba el dragón.

— ¿¡Mis queeeeee!?— gritaba la dragona muy sonrojada y más que Creepy la agarró de los hombros para ponerla en una posición que hizo que todos los balones le dieran en su gran busto haciendo que rebotaran los balones igual que sus "balones", aparte de gemir por esos golpes y regresaban hacia el gato, y a la humana golpeándolos, todos directo a la cabezota de Dark.

—Ya, ya, ya ¡ya paren!— exclamaba molesto y se lanzó detrás de Zafire. Le agarraba su cadera volteándola de golpe — ¡Rápido nalgona! ¡Usa tus poderosas nalgas!— exclamaba.

—Amo Soul ¿me ves con cara de pokemoooooooooooon?— la humana tenía la cara roja ya que recibía los balones con su gran trasero desviándolos, pero el gato agarró su cadera para que re direccione la trayectoria y les dieran a los dragones, aunque Creepy no se dejaba, agarraba a Zafira por las axilas para devolverles los balones.

—… _Prefiero mil veces pelear con la nalgona en vez de que use mis pechos para devolver balones… …—_ pensaba con la cara roja.

Y así seguían, usaban a las chicas para devolver los balones, parecía una competencia a "muerte".

Había pasado un gran rato, ya estaba anocheciendo y habían salido del agua. Dark se sacudía como un perro. La humana se sobaba sus nalgas y estaban algo rojas. Creepy estaba de brazos cruzados, enojado como siempre y Zafira se agarraba sus pechos, los tenía algo adoloridos.

—A la próxima, no sé, tráete un bate y no uses mis pechos como si lo fueran— se quejaba la dragona molesta.

—Disculpa pechugona, si hubiera sabido que el juego se pondría violento, yo lo hubiera traído— decía el dragón con seriedad.

—… A veces pienso que prefiero agarrarme con la nalgona que usar mis pechos como bates, porque en serio… duele…— se quejaba entre dientes sobándose su busto.

—Deja de lloriquear. No fue para tanto— decía Creepy rodando sus ojos y se sentaba en la toalla.

—Sí, claro. Como no fuiste tú que te golpeó miles de balones en el pecho, "no es para tanto"— hablaba Zafira molesta caminando hacia la toalla y se sentaba a un lado del dragón. El gato miraba a Zafire que se acostaba en la toalla teniendo su trasero arriba, porque seguía algo adolorida. Dark se acercaba algo tímido a la humana.

—Zafire, lo siento por usar tu trasero como amortiguadores de balones. Je, je— decía rascándose su nuca apenado. Zafire lo miraba con una sonrisa alegre.

—No te preocupes, mi querido amo Soul. Si hasta quieres que golpee mi trasero contra un árbol, lo haría por usted— mencionó la humana con una mirada seductora.

—Awwwwww. Gracias, mi nalgona— decía con una sonrisa tierna y se subía en su gran trasero para acostarse de panza poniendo su mandíbula en su espalda, y la abrazaba con sus garras metiéndolo debajo de ella como podía —Yo siempre te amaré— agregaba restregando su cara en su espalda mientras daba un ronroneo.

—Ji, ji, ji. Yo también te amaré por toda la eternidad, mi querido amo Soul. Ji, ji, ji— decía Zafire con una sonrisa y estaba sonrojada.

—Oh vaya, ya se están poniéndose cursis los dos— hablaba Creepy volviendo a ser un oso y tenía los brazos cruzados.

—Oh vamos, Creepy, no es para tanto. Solo míralo, tu amo se ve feliz. Je, je— decía Zafira mirando al felino que seguía restregando su cara con su espalda y tenía corazoncitos arriba de su cabeza.

—Sí. Feliz. Restregándome su amor en toda la cara— comentaba el oso molesto mientras agarraba un libro para leerlo.

—…— la dragona veía a Zafire y a Dark muy cariñosos para luego mirar a Creepy —… _¿Qué estoy pensando?... Es imposible... aunque pueda transformarse en dragón… sigue siendo un oso de peluche… no sé qué pensar…—_ pensaba muy confundida mientras se acostaba en la toalla boca arriba para luego cerrar los ojos y poder descansar, después de un día tan "divertido".

 **Al día siguiente**

En la tarde, los cuatro estaban acostados en la toalla aun descansando, como decir, un día en el agua y un día para acostarse en la toalla, que te pegue el viento en la cara y tragues arena por accidente. Zafire seguía acostada boca abajo teniendo los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza usándolo como almohada mientras tenía a Dark sentado en su espalda y tenía sus garras en su trasero como masajeándolos. A ella no le importaba tenerlo encima suyo, era más, le gustaba que se divirtiera siempre con su trasero.

Creepy estaba sentado leyendo otro libro junto con Zafira que estaba acostada boca arriba leyendo un libro.

—Aaaaa que relajante, amo Soul. Ji, ji, ji. Tú sabes dar buenos masajes— decía la humana muy relajada.

—Je, je, je. Gracias nalgona. Soy bueno o que tengo las garras muy suaves. Je, je— comentaba el gato con una sonrisa alegre. El oso los oía y rodaba sus ojos fastidiado, se acercaba a la dragona para recostarse en donde estaba su gran busto haciendo que se sonrojara Zafira, pero no decía nada ya que se acostumbró que se recostara en ellos. El felino ponía sus brazos cruzados en una de las nalgas de Zafire para usarlo como almohada — _Un día de diversión y otro de relajación. Je, je, je. Esta tarde de relajación, no creo que se arruine por nada en el mundo. Je, je—_ pensaba cerrando sus ojos para sentir la brisa y el sonido de las olas.

 **En un lugar de la dimensión**

En un sendero, iba un carromato, estaban Jack y Gifka que ya estaban vestidos. A un lado del carromato, estaba Sherrys caminando al lado de su dueña Rebeca que ya estaba vestida junta a una pequeña dragona. En eso, el gato se detenía de golpe y giraba su cabeza en donde estaba la playa. La niña al ver eso, se detenía igual que la dragona.

—Sherrys ¿pasa algo?— preguntaba extrañada de que tuviera una expresión de… furia.

—No… Nada de qué preocuparte, señorita. Sigue caminando, ahorita los alcanzo. Tengo algo que hacer— decía el felino con seriedad y se marchaba regresando por el sendero con rapidez-

—Ooookei— fue lo único que dijo Rebeca confundida, pero de igual forma, reanudó su caminata junto con la dragona para no quedar atrás.

 **Devuelta en la playa**

Había pasado un rato y seguían disfrutando de la brisa hasta que el oso ya estaba fastidiado, y dejaba el libro a un lado.

—Ok, amo Soul. Cuando nos iremos de aquí, ya tengo arena hasta en las orejas— decía Creepy molesto poniendo su cabeza inclinado a un lado para sacar arena de una oreja.

—Je, je, je. Oye relájate un poco y disfruta. Je, je, je— se reía un poco el gato aun acostado encima de Zafire —Además que nos iremos…— fue interrumpido por un grito a lo lejos.

— ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK, TE VOY A DESPEDAZAR VIVO!— gritaba alguien furioso. Por el grito, sobresaltó a los cuatro del susto. El felino al oír ese grito, se levantaba de golpe y se ponía algo pálido.

—Oh no— estaba temblando ya que sabía quién gritaba. El oso se levantaba y veía como podía a lo lejos para ver a un gato furioso que iba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

—Espera ¿ese no es Sherrys?— preguntaba Creepy curioso.

—Si ¡si lo es, rápido, todos levántense, nos vamos de una vez!— exclamaba Dark bajándose del trasero de la humana para chasquear su garra y abría un portal.

—P-pero amo Soul, tengo que vestirme— decía Zafire sentándose.

—No importa. En la siguiente dimensión, milagrosamente tendrás ropa o yo que se ¡así que andando!— exclamaba el gato agarrando la cadera de la humana y con una fuerza sobrehumana o sobregatuna, la lanzó dentro del portal que pegaba un grito. Rápidamente fue por el oso agarrándolo de las axilas para lanzarlos sin escuchar sus gritos.

— ¡Nooooooo, mis libros!— exclamaba Creepy metiéndose en el portal.

— ¡Te conseguiré libros nuevos después!— exclamaba Dark y rápidamente se volteaba para ir por Zafira, pero ella ya estaba al lado del portal con la mochila puesta, aunque seguía aun en bikini. Desde ayer que no se lo quitó igual que la humana.

—No hace falta, Dark. Lo hago yo— respiraba hondo — ¡Jerónimo!— exclamaba para luego lanzarse dentro del portal. El gato iba a entrar al portal, pero antes de que se metiera su cola, alguien lo agarraba echándolo para atrás. Dark hacía fuerza para no salir del portal para luego ver muy nervioso a Sherrys que lo tenía bien agarrado de la cola.

— ¡Hasta que por fin te tengo, peste negra!— exclamaba con rabia y lo jalaba para sacarlo del portal, pero el gato oscuro forcejeaba nadando en el portal como podía.

—S-Sherrys, l-lo siento— trataba de disculparse.

— ¡Una disculpa no servirá de nada! ¡Aún recuerdo ese vergonzoso día! ¡Me has pintado mi pelaje de rosa hasta me pusiste coletas, a saber cómo lo hiciste y moñitos, hasta moñitos de colores que no me favorecía! ¿¡Crees que eso es gracioso!?— gritaba furioso mientras retrocedía y sacaba poco a poco las patas traseras del gato que intentaba aferrarse al portal.

—S-s-solo intentaba hacer que rieras, que tuvieras una sonrisa en tu amargada cara— decía llorando al estilo anime.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues lo lograste. Cuando te despedace, me reiré mucho en tu tumba— mencionaba Sherrys con malicia. Estaba logrando sacar al gato negro. Dark tenía que pensar en algo rápido y en eso, se le venía una idea, pero sabía que lo odiaría de por vida. Así que como podía, levantaba una garra y chasqueaba sus dos garritas para aparecer un pote encima del felino gruñón. Sherrys al ver una sombra en el suelo, alzaba su vista y se quedaba sorprendido —Oh no, no otra vez— sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el pote se volteó de golpe, bañándolo con pintura de muchos colores hasta cayó el pote en toda su cabeza —MIAUUUUUUU— eso hacía que soltara la cola de Dark para luego meterse dentro del portal.

— ¡Adiós Sherrys, nos veremos en el año de la pera!— exclamaba a lo lejos y el portal se cerraba detrás de él.

El gato intentaba quitarse el pote que tenía en la cabeza tapándole la vista. Cuando Sherrys pudo quitarse el pote de la cabeza para tirarlo al suelo, se veía para ver que ahora su pelaje era de color arcoíris. Con furia, gritaba al cielo.

— ¡M*ldito gato del demonio! ¡Cuando te vea otra vez, estarás irreconocible!— gritaba furioso por la desgracia de como terminó pintado su pelaje. Ahora era más colorido.

Continuará.


	34. Diversión rarísimo

**Diversión rarísimo**

En una dimensión desconocida. Parecía ser una clase de ciudad, pero en ruinas. Con muchos cadáveres y sangre por las calles. Al frente de una especie de templo, se abría un portal y escupía a una humana que caía al suelo de cara, luego un oso que cayó encima de ella de espalda, después otra humana que cayó encima del oso boca abajo y por último, un gato que salió caminando del portal y se cerraba detrás de él.

El felino era antropomórfico casi de la altura de Celestia, era negro con una musculatura bien marcado, una cicatriz en un ojo y tenía puesto unos pantalones que parecía parte de una armadura con un taparrabo. Él miraba alrededor con los brazos cruzados y daba un silbido.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa melancólica al ver muerte y destrucción.

—Grrrrr— gruñía el oso que tenía los pechos de la humana en su cara y de golpe, la empujó para quitarla de encima y cayó de espalda en el suelo.

—Auch… Oye, no tan fuerte— decía la chica molesta que se levantaba. La humana era de color carne algo oscura, tenía un largo cabello blanco que le llegaba a la cadera, lo único que tenía puesto era un taparrabo y un sostén que solo le tapaba los pezones que tenía forma de oso, o sea tenía un busto grande igual que su trasero que estaba al aire.

—Oye ¿eres la pechugona?— preguntaba el gato curioso. La humana giraba su cabeza para verlo sorprendida.

—Si Dark. Soy yo— decía mirándose un momento —Oh cielos ¡tengo un gran trasero! ¡Es mi sueño hecho realidad!— exclamaba Zafira emocionada mientras con sus manos se agarraba las nalgas.

—Si pechugona, pero no te emociones ya que yo sigo teniendo estos pechos. Ji, ji, ji— decía la otra humana que se había levantado después de que se quitó el oso de ella. La chica tenía la piel igual que la otra humana, su cabello también le llegaba a su cadera y usaba un taparrabo que dejaba su trasero al aire igual que sus pechos ya que no tenía sostén.

— ¡A mí no me estés fastidiando! Porque ya tengo este gran trasero para restregártelo en tu cara— mencionaba Zafira fastidiada y se daba una nalgada.

—Pues con estas madres tetas que tengo, te golpearé con ellas— decía Zafire acercando mientras movía esos pechos. La otra también se acercaba hasta que estaban las dos con los pechos a centímetros de tocarse y se miraban de forma desafiante.

—…— el oso rodaba sus ojos fastidiado. Creepy era del tamaño de Celestia, o sea era un oso de verdad y se acercaba al felino con fastidio. Dark miraba la escena de las chicas con una sonrisa pícara. En eso, veía a Creepy que lo miraba molesto.

— ¿Qué?

—Grrrr— daba gruñidos molestos como si estuviera hablando.

—No Creepy. No te entiendo nada de lo que dices. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa burlona. El oso lo miraba enojado —Je, je. Ok, ok, si te entiendo. No te preocupes, te conseguiré libros nuevos. Je, je— agregaba sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Creepy lanzaba un bufido molesto y miraba alrededor para luego mirar a su amo.

— ¿Grrr?— preguntaba confundido.

—Pueeeeeees estamos en…— le susurraba en el oído. Los ojos del oso estaban como platos.

— ¿¡Grrr!?

—Sí. Je, je ¿Por qué no vamos a explorar un poco? ¿Te parece? Je, je— preguntaba Dark con su típica sonrisa infantil. Creepy alzaba sus hombros diciendo "ya que" —Ok. Je, je. ¡Oye chicas, vamos, caminemos un poco! Je, je— exclamaba mirando a las dos que estaban aplastando sus pechos entre ellas mientras se empujaban hasta que Zafire habló.

—Ji, ji, ji. Ok, mi querido amo Soul— decía con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Ok. Vamos entonces— comentó Zafira con seriedad. Las dos se separaban sin dejar de mirarse. El gato empezaba a caminar seguido del oso. La humana nalgona se volteaba para estar al lado de Dark que movía su cadera de un lado a otro. El felino abrazaba de la cadera haciendo que diera una risita. La chica pechugona molesta, se ponía al lado de Creepy y lo miraba de reojo —Je, je. Te pareces a un oso de verdad.

—Grrr— gruñía el oso fastidiado.

—Awwwww. Te ves muy tierno cuando no hablas. Ji, ji— daba una risita Zafira. Creepy rodaba sus ojos molesto de no poder hablar.

Los cuatro caminaban por una calle. Lo único que veían, eran muertos con armaduras que parecían soldados hasta habían civiles.

—Qué lugar tan horrible ¿Qué pasó aquí?— preguntaba la ex dragona curiosa.

—Pues pechugona, pasó tantas cosas que no entenderías. En serio, no entenderías. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ooookei— Zafira estaba confundida.

En un rato, los cuatro se detenían casi a la orilla de un barranco y observaban el horizonte para ver más ruinas.

—Mmmm— el gato miraba alrededor —Oh rayos, no lo encuentro— decía fastidiado.

—Grrrr— gruñía Creepy fastidiado de querer irse.

—Sí, lo sé, pero al menos quiero verlo. Mmmmmmmm— se quedaba pensativo, pero en eso, veía algo abajo. Estaba lejos, pero podía distinguir a un humano con unas extrañas armas en su espalda y se notaba por el "fuego" que tenía —Oh, ahí está ¡Kratos, yuju, mírame!— gritaba con un megáfono en su garra derecha que había sacado de la nada. Sus tres acompañantes se tapaban los oídos, porque los iban a dejar sordos.

— ¡Ay, mis oídos!— exclamaba adolorida Zafira.

— ¡Mi querido amo Soul, no grites tan cerca de mí!— se quejaba Zafire con dolor de oído.

— ¡Grrrr grgrrrgrrrrr!— gruñía a lo loco el oso.

—Je, je. Upsie— decía apenado Dark, pero por ese grito, hacía que el humano se detuviera en seco y miraba a donde venía el grito, y lo que observaba, hizo que se molestara.

— ¡Tú! ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí, gato!?— gritaba Kratos enojado.

— ¡Estoy aquí para saludar! ¡Holaaaaaa amigoooooo!— gritaba el gato sin el megáfono y levantaba una garra para saludarlo.

— ¡Que no somos amigos! ¿¡Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir!?— gritaba el semi dios enojado.

— ¡Ok amigo!— gritaba con burla. Kratos gruñía enojado.

— ¡A mí no me estés molestando ahora! ¡Estoy ocupado, gato!— gritaba para luego seguir su camino sin despedirse.

— ¡Ok amigo, buena suerte y dale una patada en el trasero de Zeus de mi parte!— gritaba Dark para que lo escuchara. Creepy miraba al humano irse y luego a su amo.

— ¿Grrr?— estaba confundido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo conocí? Pueeeeees es gracioso la verdad. Quería ver este mundo apocalíptico, lo vi en una parte y lo seguí como tal hada que fastidia a Link en los juegos de Zelda. Je, je, je. Y después una cosa llevó a la otra, y nos terminamos enfrentándonos. Je, je. Que buenos tiempos cuando pelee contra ese sujeto y te digo que fue una pelea tan épica que destruimos el lugar donde estábamos. Kratos fue la primera persona que si daba pelea, no usé todo el poder, pero esa pelea fue emocionante. Je, je, je— decía el gato melancólico.

—Oh vaya, mi querido amo Soul. Ji, ji, ji. Debí verla y apoyarte. Ji, ji— daba una risita Zafire y lo abrazaba de un brazo.

—Mmmmmm. Creepy ¿Dark es muy fuerte?— preguntaba Zafira al oso con un susurro.

—Grrr— asentía con la cabeza y le hacía una seña en el cuello, su cabeza y señalaba a otra dirección.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba confundida. Creepy rodaba sus ojos y daba un gruñido. Dark daba un suspiro fastidiado.

—Ok, ok. Vámonos para un lugar más bonito. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil. Chasqueaba su garra y abría un portal frente a ellos, o sea encima del barranco.

—Emmmmm ¿Es seguro?— preguntaba la humana pechugona insegura de ir al portal estando arriba de una caída.

—Sí. Es segura. Solo lánzate al portal. Je, je.

—Ji, ji, ji. Sipi— la chica nalgona caminaba moviendo su cadera y se ponía detrás de la ex dragona —O sea así— sin previo aviso, le daba una patada en todo el trasero metiéndola dentro del portal que daba un grito.

— ¡Nalgonaaaaaaa!— gritaba dentro del portal.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji ¡Allá voy!— exclamaba la ex alicornio lanzándote dentro del portal. Creepy rodaba sus ojos fastidiado y se lanzaba al portal, siendo el último el felino que daba una pequeña risita para luego saltar al portal que se cerraba al entrar.

 **En otra dimensión**

—Auch… Hija de…— se quejaba Zafira adolorida en el suelo.

—Ji, ji, ji ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te gustó que te patearan el trasero? Ji, ji, ji— se reía Zafire burlona.

— ¡Ahora sí que ésta me la pagas!— exclamaba furiosa levantándose, pero en eso, se daba cuenta de algo —… ¿Qué rayos?— estaba impactada lo que veía.

 **(Pantalla lateral, 8 bit y una música de fondo, creo que ya saben que música sería :v)**

Se observaba un suelo marrón, el cielo celeste, una nube blanca estática y un arbusto verde extraño, pero pareciera que ni se podía tocar.

La chica veía primero al gato negro con un traje raro y una gorra morada con la inicial de su nombre "D", pero estaba pixelado igual que Creepy que era otra vez un oso pequeño con un traje raro también y una gorra celeste oscuro con la inicial de su nombre "C", también pixelado. Zafire era alicornio nuevamente, pero su retaguardia se veía más grande o solo era su imaginación por los pixeles, también tenía un traje que tapaba sus flancos y una gorra azul zafiro con su inicial "Z". Zafira se miraba así misma para saber que era una dragona de nuevo, pero también tenía ese traje y sus pechos eran gigantescos o que los pixeles los hizo de forma exagerada. Tenía una gorra azul zafiro con la inicial de su nombre igual que la alicornio.

—Oh genial ¿¡Por qué estamos vestidos de fontaneros!?— gritaba Creepy enojado al ver el traje que tenía.

—Pueeeeees Creepy, estamos en el mundo de los fontaneros destapa cañerías. Je, je, je— decía Dark con burla.

—Owwwww. No me gusta el traje, me tapa los flancos— comentaba Zafire quejándose intentando quitarse el traje que era completo para su desgracia.

—Je, je, je. Pues se aguanta, porque mis pechos también están tapados… hasta por arriba— decía Zafira algo fastidiada.

— ¿Saben qué?… Vámonos de aquí. Abre un portal para largarnos de aquí— mencionó el oso con los brazos cruzados.

—Owwwww. Vamos Creepy, no seas aguafiestas— se quejaba el gato con fastidio.

—No y no. No quiero estar aquí, parezco una cosa rara— decía Creepy fastidiado.

—Oh vamos, al menos terminemos el mundo 1-1. Si lo terminamos, nos iremos— comentó el felino con una sonrisa tierna, aunque con los pixeles, no se notaba mucho.

—…— el oso lo miraba un momento para luego suspirar resignado —Está bien. Terminemos este nivel ¡Solo este nivel! ¿Ok?

— ¡Ok! Je, je, je. Entonces chicos ¡vamos a la meta!— exclamaba Dark emocionado.

—Ji, ji, ji. Ok, mí querido amo Soul— decía la yegua con su típica sonrisa.

—Mmmmmmm. No sé de qué se trata esto, pero bueno, te sigo, supongo— mencionaba la dragona confundida. Creepy rodaba sus ojos molesto, pero en eso, miraba que se le quedaba viendo alguien a la derecha era como un "hongo" con patas.

— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Quieres que te aplaste?— preguntaba. El goomba con miedo intentaba devolverse por donde vino, pero ya era tarde. El oso saltó y lo aplastó. El "hongo" desapareció —Inútiles como siempre— agregaba molesto.

 **(Imaginen el mundo 1-1 de súper Mario Bross para que no cueste mucho en entenderlo, porque la narración sería pésima en esta parte si describo todo el entorno, supongo :v)**

El gato empezó a caminar rápido muy alegre y los demás le seguían el paso. Pasaban por debajo de unos bloques, pero en eso, Zafira con curiosidad al ver uno naranja oscuro con un signo de interrogación, lo golpeaba con su puño, ni siquiera le hacía falta saltar si era alta para ver que sonó algo como si hubiera salido algo para luego ver que caía al suelo un champiñón que se iba solo. El felino que estaba cerca de la tubería lo vio y daba un salto para estar encima de la primera tubería verde.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntaba la dragona confundida.

—Eso pechugona, es un champiñón. Que mejor no lo agarres, porque te drogarás— decía el oso con burla.

—Je, je, je. Sí. Es mejor que no lo agarres. No se sabe qué cosa mágica te puede hacer esa basura— comentaba Dark con una sonrisa burlona. Creepy daba un salto para no agarrar el champiñón igual que Zafire que daba un saltito estilo Pinkie, pero cuando Zafira saltó se chocó con un bloque de madera para luego caer de cara al suelo. Al menos no lo agarró.

—… Auch…

—Ji, ji, ji. Ay pechugona, ten cuidado con la cabeza. Ji, ji, ji— decía la alicornio con burla.

—Je. Je. Je. Muy graciosa— contestó la dragona levantándose con fastidio.

El gato sin esperar mucho, saltaba de la tubería verde para pasar a la segunda tubería aplastando al goomba que estaba entre dos tuberías, pero al estar encima de la tercera tubería del principio, veía a dos Goombas que estaba entre las tuberías. Los dos al verlo como podían, se impactaban hasta se ponían pálidos.

—Oh no ¡Es él de nuevo! ¡Rápido, huye!— gritaba uno de ellos y los dos goombas corrían a la derecha, pero se chocaban contra la tubería del final.

— ¡Como maldigo esta tubería que no nos deja pasar!— exclamaba molesto el segundo goomba chocándose contra la tubería.

—Odio esto, odio este trabajo que ni podemos saltar— decía el primer goomba llorando al estilo anime.

— ¡Es nuestro fin de nuevo!— gritaba el segundo muy dramático. Dark se reía por sus actitudes.

—Je, je, je. No se preocupen, no les haré nada. Je, je. Adiosito— decía el gato bajando de la tubería para saltar alto y pasaba la última tubería. Los dos goombas suspiraban aliviados.

—Menos mal. Ya veía mi vida de cinco minutos pasar frente a mis ojos— habló el segundo relajado.

—Sí y además que…— fue interrumpido por Creepy que dio un grito.

— ¡Amo Soul, no nos dejes tan atrás!— gritaba enojado que daba un salto a la tercera tubería y daba otro, los goombas con miedo y estaban muy juntos, veían que pasaba encima suyo para caer en la tubería del final. Los dos respiraban agitados y se separaban un poco.

—Ok… Creo que ya no…— el primer goomba fue interrumpido de nuevo, pero esta vez por Zafire.

—Ji, ji, ji ¡Querido amo Soul, espera a tu nalgona!— gritaba la alicornio dando un salto para quedar encima de la tercera tubería y daba un gran salto, pero el segundo se quedó pálido al ver que caía a donde estaba él hasta que fue aplastado por el gran trasero de Zafire —Upsie. Creo que me pesa mucho mis nalgas. Ji, ji, ji— decía levantándose para luego saltar encima de la tubería e intentaba alcanzar a su amo. El primer goomba gritaba.

— ¡Nooooooo, era muy joven para morir…! Aunque pensándolo mejor, su vida no se desperdició… fue aplastado por un trasero de… ¿una yegua?— estaba confundido. En eso, una voz le llamaba la atención.

— ¡E-esperen, no me dejen atrás!— exclamaba Zafira que saltaba con dificultad en la tercera tubería y goomba la veía confundido —… Muy bien, le agarré el truco. Solo tengo que saltar…— la dragona daba un salto, pero un peso extra hizo que se fuera hacia abajo. Todo iba en cámara lenta para el primer goomba al ver que unos pechos enormes salvajes, iban a aplastarlos.

—No me arrepiento de… morir así— fue lo único que dijo antes de que Zafira lo aplastara con su enorme busto. Fue culpa de los pixeles.

—Ok. Esto es ridículo…— la dragona se levantaba para ir a la tubería y saltaba para poder alcanzarlos.

Dark ahora estaba bajo un bloque y miraba una especie de tortuga que estaba parada mirándolo con miedo. Retrocedía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—N-no… no lo hagas… Tengo una esposa y tres hijos…— decía el koopa nervioso.

—Ay, que pena. Tú no te debes preocuparte. Total, tarde o temprano, los usaran como si fueran unos "balones" deslizantes, o sea la vida de un goomba, es muy corta y la de un koopa, es también corta o sea…— el gato golpeaba el bloque haciendo que saliera una estrella que dio un salto para ir al suelo —… Ya llegó tu hora. Je, je, je— el koopa al ver la estrella, salió corriendo a la derecha y los goombas que estaban ahí también. El felino daba un salto agarrando la estrella y empezaba a brillar —Cool. Ya parezco un árbol de navidad. Je, je, je— decía al verse un momento para luego salir corriendo a lo loco y mataba a todos que estaban al frente suyo. Se veía a Creepy corriendo pasando por donde estaba la estrella.

— ¡Amo Soul, espérame hijo de tu yegua madre!— exclamaba el oso siguiendo corriendo. Zafire que también aparecía, rompía el bloque de madera con su cuerno y también los tres bloques que estaban ahí para tener tres moneditas. La alicornio se reía y se divertía rompiendo cosas. Zafira que estaba muy atrás, corría y se detenía cansada.

—Nunca en mi vida… Corrí tanto… ¡Espérenme!— gritaba la dragona reanudando su corrida para alcanzarlos.

Dark saltaba en las pequeñas escaleras y pasaba encima del hueco que estaba entre las dos escaleras aun teniendo la estrella. Creepy enojado, saltaba encima del hueco. Zafire que subía la escalera, por andar mirando arriba, cayó por el hueco.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!— gritaba, pero su grito cesó y se veía a la alicornio salir del hueco volando —Ji, ji, ji. Que tontita soy, tengo alas. Ji, ji, ji— daba una pequeña risita y aterrizaba en el suelo al otro lado de la escalera para continuar su caminata como si nada. Zafira que estaba ante el hueco, se había detenido para mirar lo alto que era el hueco, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada.

—Oh rayos…— la dragona veía la otra escalera y suspiraba para calmarse —Vamos pechugona, tu puedes— con sus garras, agarraba sus pechos para subirlos y luego saltaba como podía al otro lado, pero saltó de más, porque no pisó bien y cayó rodando por las escaleras terminando en el suelo de cara —Auch…— se quejaba de dolor.

El gato ya estaba encima de la gran escalera y veía la bandera, respiraba profundamente.

—Muy bien Dark, tu puedes…— tomaba un poco de vuelo —… 1, 2 y ¡3!— gritaba para luego correr y saltaba en el último pixel para después agarrar la punta de la bandera, y terminó enganchado ahí — ¡Oh si, lo hice!— celebraba emocionado. La banderita todavía no bajó por ciertos motivos. El oso llegaba a la cima de la escalera para ver a su amo en la bandera — ¡Adelante Creepy, tu puedes!— exclamaba dándole ánimos. Creepy rodaba sus ojos fastidiado. Tomaba vuelo para luego correr y saltaba para terminar agarrando la bandera, pero abajo del felino.

—Que bien, terminamos— decía con sarcasmo — ¿Ya nos podemos ir?— preguntaba fastidiado.

—Je, je, je. Espera un momento, aún falta que lleguen mi nalgona y la pechugona. Je, je— respondía Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

—Buf. Espero que lleguen rápido— decía el oso fastidiado de estar agarrado de la bandera.

— ¡Mi querido amo Soul, allá va tu nalgona, amor mío!— exclamaba Zafire aterrizando en la cima de la escalera para luego dar otro salto, pero usó sus alas para aterrizar en la punta de la bandera como si fuera una paloma y bajaba su mirada —Hola, mi querido gatito. Ji, ji, ji.

—Hola, mi nalgona. Je, je, je— daba una risita el gato.

— ¡Oye, eso es trampa!— exclamaba Creepy al ver que usó sus alas para estar en la cima.

—Ji, ji, ji. Eso amo Creepy, no es trampa si me permite usar las alas. Ji, ji, ji, ji— el oso lanzaba un bufido molesto, pero en eso, se escuchaba un crujido.

—… Emmmmmm. Amo Soul ¿Cuántas personas pueden estar agarrado de la bandera?— preguntaba preocupado.

—Pueeeeeees en new súper Mario Wii, creo, se pueden montar más de cuatro personas en la bandera— explicaba Dark pensativo.

—Pero amo, esto no es el Wii ni el 3ds— decía Creepy escuchando otro crujido.

—Oh, sí. Tienes razón. Este es el nes con juegos de mala calidad— mencionaba el gato melancólico.

—Sip. Mejor nos bajemos antes de que…— fue interrumpido por la dragona que ya llegaba a la cima de la escalera corriendo.

—Ya… llego...— estaba cansada, pero no se detenía. Cuando estaba en el último pixel, los tres gritaban que "no lo hagas". Gritaban desesperados, pero ya era tarde. Zafira daba un gran salto de fe e hizo que sus pechos botaran hacia arriba para tener buena altitud. Los tres miraban a la dragona en el aire para luego agarrarse con fuerza de la bandera. Terminó debajo de Creepy y en eso, se escuchó algo romperse.

—Oh oh— decían los tres al mismo tiempo y la bandera se rompió dónde estaban ellos agarrados, daban un grito para luego escuchar un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

— ¿Amo Soul?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

—… Sí, claro. Vámonos… Auch— se quejaba Dark adolorido. Creepy había terminado debajo del trasero de Zafire… de nuevo.

 **En otra dimensión**

En un mundo donde todo eran cubos, cuadrados y entre otros. Donde habían niños ratas digo personajes con el cuerpo compuesto por cubos construyendo sus casitas, pero en un lugar, un gato que tenía la cabeza como cubo igual que el resto de su cuerpo, construía algo jamás visto mientras tarareaba. Creepy que tenía todo su cuerpo hecho de cubos, golpeaba una roca hasta hacerlo añicos y conseguía el material. Zafire que tenía todo su cuerpo en cubos hasta sus flancos, eran más enormes de los que tenían ya que los cubos de su trasero eran gigantes. Ayudaba a Dark a construir algo y Zafira, la dragona tenía todo su cuerpo como cubos y su busto era más grande como de cinco metros por los cubos. Ella intentaba no caer al suelo por el peso.

— ¡Creepy, ven a ver esto!— exclamaba el gato. El oso fastidiado se volteaba para verlo y se sorprendía lo que veía — ¡Ta da!— el felino y Zafire estaban frente a una construcción muy extraña. No era nada extraña la verdad ya que era como dos flancos enormes que parecían colinas y tenía una puerta entre los flancos.

—…— se quedaba sin palabras.

—Je, je, je ¿Qué te parece esto? Aquí nos protegeremos de los zombis esos y cualquier cosa extraña por toda la noche. Je, je, je. Es un lugar muy cómodo y con buenas vistas. Je, je, je— decía Dark muy alegre. Creepy no decía nada — ¿Qué te parece? Es una obra de arte ¿verdad? Je, je— agregaba con orgullo.

—…— el oso retrocedía.

—Oye ¿para dónde vas?— preguntaba el gato confundido.

—… Voy a ver si me encuentro con unos niños ratas, porque me dieron ganas de despedazar a alguien…— respondía alejándose de ahí.

Lo último que pasó fue que muchos jugadores se enfurecieron y rompían sus computadoras de forma violentas, y gritaban como locos por culpa de un oso que los mataban como cincuenta veces.

 **En otra dimensión**

En el medio de una carretera, estaban los cuatro mirando alrededor. Era una clase de desierto.

— ¿Dónde carajo estamos?— preguntaba el oso con los brazos cruzados.

—No tengo idea. Je, je— respondía Dark con una sonrisa apenado. Zafire suspiraba cansada.

—Necesito descansar un poco, mi querido amo Soul— decía la alicornio acostándose de panza y ponía su barbilla en el suelo.

—Ok linda. Descansa un poco. Je, je— habló el gato acariciándole la cabeza, pero en eso, se escuchaba motores a lo lejos. Los tres menos Zafire ya que el ruido venía por atrás de ella. Observaban unos autos venir a toda velocidad a lo lejos, unos eran un Ferrari, Mercedes y entre otros —Aaaaaaa ya se en donde estamos. Je, je, je.

—Oh genial... pero ¿no nos deberíamos quitar de la carretera?— preguntaba Creepy despreocupado.

—Mmmmmmm. Pues sí, supongo— respondía el felino y los tres iban a la arena para salir de la carretera, pero en eso, Dark se daba cuenta que Zafire seguía en la carretera — ¡Nalgona, sal de ahí, te van a atropellar!— exclamaba.

—… No puedo. Estoy algo cansadita— decía dando un gran bostezo.

—Nalgona, tenía que ser. Tan floja— hablaba Zafira con burla.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste, pechugona!?— gritaba la alicornio levantando la cabeza para verla molesta.

— ¡Lo que oíste, floja!— exclamaba la dragona con una sonrisa burlona. La yegua iba a levantarse, pero en eso, sintió varios golpes en su retaguardia, una y otra, y otra vez. Dark, Creepy y Zafira se quedaban sorprendidos al ver como los autos chocaban contra los flancos de Zafire y salían rebotando o volaban haciendo que se revuelquen o terminaran volando al carajo.

—… Por eso adoro esos enormes flancos— decía el gato con una sonrisa de enamorado. El oso rodaba sus ojos fastidiado.

 **En otra dimensión**

En una pantalla verde con bloques blancos, estaban los cuatro como si estuvieran vestidos de "astronautas", pero tenían la cara extraña. Solo tenían ojos. El cuerpo de Dark era el negro. Zafire y Zafira eran azules zafiro, aunque la que sería la dragona, tenía cabello blanco y Creepy era celeste. Al principio las dos se quejaban al no tener sus atributos, pero al menos tenían un cuerpazo.

—No puedo creer que estemos en ¡Bomberman! ¡Y yo no quiero morir de forma tan estúpida!— gritaba el ex oso al estar atrapado en una esquina con una bomba al frente y bloque atrás, pero estaba acompañado de Dark.

—Ay, por favor Creepy. Cálmate. Esto es adrenalina pura. Je, je— decía el ex gato con burla.

— ¡Que adrenalina pura ni que ocho cuarto! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!— gritaba Creepy con desespero. No se sabía cuantos segundos le quedaba a la bomba.

— ¡Descuida mi osito, ya voy en camino!— exclamaba Zafira corriendo al otro lado de ese bloque, pero se sonrojó por lo que dijo.

— ¡Si, ya voy para allá, mi querido amo Soul!— gritaba Zafire yendo detrás de la ex dragona. En eso, ponían la bomba. Ponían era decir que al estar las dos ahí, hacían que se quedaran atrapadas entre las dos bombas haciendo que empezaran a gritar.

— ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Me hubieras dejado que yo los liberara, nalgona!— exclamaba Zafira empujándola.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo quiero ayudar a mi gatito!— exclamaba la ex yegua empujándola de vuelta y empezaban a discutir empujándose mutuamente. El ex gato y el ex oso, tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—… Je, je. Ve el lado positivo, Creepy— decía Dark nervioso.

— ¿Qué lado positivo?— preguntaba Creepy fastidiado teniendo los brazos cruzados.

—Que tenemos 2 vidas, más el 0. Je, je— se reía algo apenado.

—…— lanzaba un bufido molesto —Sí, lo sé, pero es doloroso cuando se pierde una vida— añadía mirando a otro lado.

—Sí, lo sé— decía simplemente y lo único que pasó, fue que se escuchó una explosión y se oscureció la pantalla.

—Auch…

Continuará.

* * *

 **Primer mundo: God Of War (juego de play 2, 3, 4, 80 de matar bichos feos y dioses del olimpo)**

 **Segundo mundo: Súper Mario Bross (juego del nes, divertido para caerte en el primer hueco que veas)**

 **Tercer Mundo: Minecraft (juego online de construir cosas para evitar otras cosas y así seguir, y conseguir más cosas)**

 **Cuarto mundo: Need for Speed 3 (juego de carreras que no podrás evitar chocarte contra las paredes)**

 **Quinto Mundo: Bomberman (un juego que te enojarás por quedarte atrapado y morir con tu propia bomba de forma estúpida)**

 **Hubiera seguido, pero me quedaría muy largo y además que lo pienso, en este fic, no debería hacer capítulos largos, porque intento que sea humorístico, creo.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	35. Una fuerte separación

**Una fuerte separación**

Se abría un portal y salían de ella, unos personajes algo pixelados. Un gato negro antropomórfico del tamaño de un niño humano, una alicornio antropomórfica del mismo tamaño, un oso antropomórfico que era del mismo tamaño y una dragona antropomórfica igual que todos, y se cerraba el portal detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro eran nuestros aventureros, aunque estaban chamuscados.

—Odio ese juego. Siempre lo odié, cuando me encerraba de forma tan estúpida— decía Creepy enojado al recordar el juego de Bomberman. El enojón solo usaba unos zapatos rojos deportivos.

—Je, je. Tranquilo amigo, solo es un juego estúpido que te hace la vida difícil, tan difícil que explota tu vida en la cara— comentaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil. Usaba solo unos zapatos morados deportivos.

—…— el oso rodaba sus ojos fastidiado. Zafira y Zafire se veían a sí mismas para ver qué cambios tuvieron. Las dos tenían un vestido corto de color zafiro muy oscuro y se veía la cola salir a través del vestido. Además, una clase de zapatos tipo tacón. La alicornio alzó su vestido y notó que aún tenía un trasero algo grande, eso la tranquilizó un poco mientras la dragona se tocaba sus pechos, no eran grandes, pero aceptables.

—… Emmmmmm. Chicos ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntaba Zafira mirando alrededor.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. Qué lugar tan curioso— decía Zafire observando los alrededores. Los dos aludidos también miraban alrededor y observaban arboles de fondo, trampolines, unas espirales, púas, una clase de robot volador.

—… Amo Soul, si estamos en un juego de Sonic, me voy— mencionaba Creepy molesto.

—Ay, por favor amigo. No es tan malo. Aquí podemos correr como un correcaminos sin detenernos y rezar que no nos den las púas, los bichos, las paredes, un hueco…— el gato fue interrumpido por el oso que le ponía una pata en su boca.

—Sí, ya entendí y lo único que causa, es mareo total. Es como estar dentro de un auto a máxima velocidad y das más giros que al carajo— decía Creepy con fastidio. El felino le quitaba su pata para hablar.

—Je, je, je. Sí, pero aquí es mejor ya que correremos usando nuestras patas— comentó emocionado.

—Ni modo que usemos nuestras manos para correr— decía el oso con sarcasmo, pero en eso, Dark procesaba lo que dijo.

— ¡Qué buena idea, amigo! ¡Eso es más divertido que usar nuestras patas!— exclamaba con emoción.

—… Espera ¿Qué? Solo era una broma— decía Creepy fastidiado.

—Pero es divertido, o sea correr con estas— comentaba el gato mostrando sus garras.

—Solo era una broma. Yo ni loco correré así— decía el oso bajando sus garras de golpe.

—Owwwww. Malo…— estaba deprimido, pero en eso, cambiaba su expresión a una sonrisa al ocurrirle algo en su mente —Aunque se me ocurre una idea para llegar a la meta de forma muy divertida— agregaba el felino con una sonrisa emocionado.

—No. Yo quiero irme de aquí. Quiero volver a casa, ya tuvimos mucha diversión por estos días— decía Creepy frustrado.

—Oh vamos, será divertido. Te lo prometo— mencionó con una gran sonrisa. El oso suspiraba frustrado.

—Ok. Te escucho.

 **Unos segundos después**

—Ok. Esta es la idea más… ¡estúpida que he escuchado!— exclamaba Creepy asustado ya que estaba en una clase de resortera grande clavada en el suelo. La resortera lo había sacado Dark de su bolsillo. Los tres estaban jalando excepto el oso ya que el empujaba al estar "dentro" de la resortera.

—Dark ¿esto es seguro?— preguntaba Zafira preocupada.

—Sí y si no, los que no nos matan, nos hace más fuerte— respondió el felino tan sabio.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, mi querido amo Soul?— preguntaba Zafire extrañada.

—Pues esto— contestó Dark muy sonriente y de golpe, chasqueaba su cola haciendo que los cuatro estuvieran en la resortera haciendo que se impactaran.

— ¡Oigan, yo nunca me puse de acuerdo con estooooooooo!— gritaba la dragona saliendo volando por la resortera igual que los otros que gritaban. Bueno, solo dos. Zafira gritaba con miedo, la alicornio a su aire ya que veía el paisaje pasar muy rápido, el gato con emoción y Creepy gritaba esto.

— ¡Te voy a matar, amo Soul!— gritaba el oso con rabia.

— ¡Amigo, esto es divertido! ¿¡No sé por qué no te gusta esto!?— gritaba el felino con una sonrisa de felicidad. Pasaban rápido el paisaje hasta mataban bichos en el proceso.

— ¡Porque nadie le gusta ser lanzado de una resortera y enviarlo al quinto pino!— exclamaba con furia.

— ¡Ay, por favor, no es nada malo! ¡Solo es emoción extrema!— exclamaba Dark que alzaba sus brazos y hacía tipo Homero.

— ¡Si, que divertido es espalarnos las púas como si fuéramos brochetas!— cuando las chicas escuchaban eso, miraban al frente para ver que caían hacia abajo en donde habían púas filosas haciendo que gritaran de miedo.

El gato rodaba sus ojos teniendo una sonrisa.

— _Debí medir un poco más el ángulo y la dirección del viento—_ pensaba el felino sacando una libreta y lo anotaba.

— ¿¡Qué carajo estás haciendo!? ¡Sácanos de aquiiiiii!— gritaba el oso con miedo al ver que se acercaban a las púas de forma peligrosa.

—…— Dark desaparecía la libreta —Ok— decía con una sonrisa infantil y daba un chasquido con sus garritas haciendo que apareciera un portal encima de las púas haciendo que los cuatro se metieran de golpe, y se cerró… de golpe.

 **En otra dimensión**

Aparecía un portal desde el cielo y salían los cuatro de golpe en sus formas originales mientras gritaban, aunque Dark, y Zafire, estaban bien alegres. Entraban en un hueco en una clase de monte y aterrizaban "duramente". El oso estaba debajo de ellos y como si el destino jugara con él, estaba en los pechos de la dragona, salía de ellos y se levantaba molesto para ver al gato que usaba los flancos de la alicornio como trampolín mientras aplaudía.

— ¡Esto fue divertido! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez!— exclamaba emocionado.

— ¡Que otra vez ni que ocho cuarto! ¿¡Qué carajo te pasa con lanzarnos así!?— exclamaba Creepy enojado.

—Pues quería divertirme de una forma extrema. Je, je— respondía el felino bajándose de las dos de un salto para estar frente al oso.

—Si "extrema". Si te refieres con quedarnos empalados, estas clarito— decía con fastidio.

—Oh vamos, fue divertido, gritaste de la emoción. Je, je— el oso rodaba sus ojos fastidiado. Zafira quitaba a Zafire de encima tirándola a un lado quedando de espalda.

— ¡Quítate, nalgona!— exclamaba molesta mientras se levantaba, pero ella no se daba cuenta que usaba el bikini que usó en la playa.

—Ji, ji, ji ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó el jueguito de mi querido amo Soul?— preguntaba la alicornio con una sonrisa burlona y se sentaba en sus flancos mirándola fijamente.

—No. No me gustó, prefería caminar— respondió fastidiada.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Pero que sosa saliste, pechugona. Ji, ji, ji.

—Ya cállate.

—A mí nadie me calla, solo mi gatito, pechugona— decía con su típica sonrisa. La dragona rodaba sus ojos y miraba alrededor. Estaban como una clase de cueva, pero en eso, bajaba la mirada para ver que estaba encima de flores amarillas y se quitó rápido de ahí.

—Vaya ¿y estas flores? Son bonitas— decía Zafira con una sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba para verlas mejor. El oso al escuchar eso, miraba de reojo el campo de flores para luego mirar al gato con enojo.

—No me digas que estamos aquí.

—Sí. Por lo visto que sí. Je, je— daba una risita infantil Dark.

—…— Creepy daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar por el único sendero que había.

— ¿Eh?— la dragona giraba su cabeza para ver al oso alejarse — ¿Para dónde va?— preguntaba confundida.

—Pues darle duro a una flor— respondía el gato con una sonrisa burlona y caminaba para seguirlo.

— ¡Mi querido amo Soul, espérame!— exclamaba Zafire poniéndose de casco para alcanzarlo.

—Ay no, no otra vez ¡No me dejen botada de nuevo!— exclamaba Zafira fastidiada mientras se levantaba para empezar a correr y poder alcanzarlos.

En una sala oscura, Creepy no podía ver nada, pero observaba perfectamente a una flor amarilla en el centro del lugar. Se acercaba con enojo hacia ella y la flor veía que alguien se acercaba para empezar a hablar.

— ¡Buenas! ¡Soy Flowey, Flowey la flooooor!— daba un grito de dolor ya que el oso la empezó a pisotear.

— ¡Estúpida flor de m**rda! ¡Por tu culpa, he perdido mucho tiempo con tu estúpida pelea tirándome porquerías!— gritaba furioso siguiendo pisoteando que no paraba de gritar de dolor la pobre flor.

—…— los tres habían llegado y observaban eso con una gota de sudor en la nuca, solo a las dos.

—Emmmmm ¿Por qué pisotea a una flor parlante?— preguntaba la dragona curiosa.

—Pues eso tiene una explicación. Es porque no paraba de morir en la parte final del final normal, porque se convirtió en un bicho y disparaba cualquier cosa extraña, estaba dale y dale, pero te tiraba pétalos, dedos, cosas extrañas hasta láseres te lanzaban y al perder, se reía como desquiciado, o sea le daba duro al final con todas esas cosas extrañas y surreales que quedarías con cara de mongólica— respondía Dark con una sonrisa infantil como si nada y miraba de reojo a la aludida —Sí. Así tendrías la cara de no entender nada de lo que está pasando o también porque no entiendes nada de lo que te digo. Je, je— daba una risita al ver que Zafira estaba inmóvil como una estatua con una mirada de no entender un carajo hasta tenía estática en sus ojos ya que intentó procesarlo y se cayó el sistema. Zafire agitaba su pezuña frente a sus ojos hasta agarró uno de sus pechos y la hacía rebotar, pero no reaccionaba

—Creo que perdimos a la pechugona. Ji, ji, ji, ji— daba una risita burlona la alicornio y empezaba a jugar con los pechos de la dragona, aprovechaba mientras esperaban que Creepy sacara todo su enojo contra la flor. No solo por el juego, también por lo que pasó en el mundo de Sonic.

 **En otra dimensión**

—Ay, creo que me duele la cabeza— decía Zafira con una garra en la cabeza.

—Ji, ji, ji. Por lo visto, eres tan bruta que no entiendes nada de nada, o sea tienes un cerebro muy pequeñito, pero al menos compensas con esos "misiles" que tienes. Ji, ji, ji— se reía Zafire con burla.

— ¿¡Que dijiste, nalgona!?— exclamaba la dragona molesta.

—Lo que escuchaste, pechugona. Ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía en toda su cara. Zafira se enfurecía y quería lanzarse encima suyo, pero Creepy las detuvo.

—Pueden callarse ustedes dos. No estoy de humor para soportar otra de sus peleas absurdas— decía molesto. La dragona se calmaba un poco.

—Yo no tengo problema que se peleen de nuevo. Je, je— comentó Dark con una sonrisa infantil. El oso lanzaba un bufido y miraba alrededor para saber dónde estaba.

—…— en el lugar, había colinas verdes, unos extraños portales tipo puerta y había dragones por todos lados, en el suelo y en los cielos. Los cuatro seguían en sus formas originales. Zafira observaba el lugar y se asombraba.

—Oh vaya, pensé que no vería a más dragones— decía la dragona con una sonrisa de emoción.

—Bien por ti, pero vámonos de una vez, amo Soul— mencionó Creepy con seriedad.

—Awwww ¿Por qué? Quiero ver un poco más de este mundo— decía la pechugona deprimida.

—Sí, pero lo que pasa es que no…— el oso no pudo terminar de hablar al oír unos pasos frente suyo. Los cuatro miraban para ver a un dragón muy conocido para el gato y Creepy —Ay no puede ser ¿Tu otra vez?— preguntaba con fastidio al ver que era nada menos que Spyro el dragón que miraba enojado al oso — ¿Qué? ¿Sigues enojado de que te enviara al quinto pino?— daba una sonrisa burlona. El dragoncito raspaba el suelo con intención de embestirlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Zafira se ponía frente suyo haciendo que se detuviera y alzara la vista, no podía verle la cara por su gran busto que le tapaba la vista, aunque la dragona se agachó para verlo mejor.

—Awwwww. Qué lindo dragoncito— decía con una sonrisa y lo acariciaba en la cabeza.

—…— Spyro se sonrojaba. No era por la caricia, era que tenía los pechos enormes de Zafira al frente suyo, cerca de su cara.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, dragoncito?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—…

—Él no habla ya que todo el juego se la pasa gruñendo— decía el oso con burla haciendo que el dragoncito morado se molestara por el comentario.

—Pero ¿Cómo se llama?— preguntaba de nuevo.

—Se llama Spyro. Spyro que se cree un pro y se lanza por acantilados. Je, je— daba una pequeña risa maliciosa Creepy. El aludido se asomaba por un lado de la dragona para mirarlo feo.

—Spyro… Je, je. Es un bonito nombre— Zafira no paraba de acariciarle la cabeza haciendo que se tranquilizara.

—Ay, que bien. Ahora ¿nos podemos ir? Con solo recordar el juego, me causa nausea por las vueltas que di aquí— decía fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un poco más? Hacemos un nivel de esas puertitas y nos vamos ¿eh?— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¡Si, si, si, vamos a jugar un poco!— exclamaba Zafire con emoción.

—No y no. Eso me causa náuseas y eso que soy un oso de peluche. Así que ¡vámonos!— exclamaba el oso con fastidio.

—Ok, ok… Aguafiestas— decía el gato eso último en voz baja, pero Creepy lo oyó y rodaba sus ojos. Dark abría un portal con un chasquido. El oso miraba a la dragona.

—Pechugona, vámonos.

—Ok, Creepy, pero ¿lo podemos llevar? Es tan lindo— decía con una sonrisa al ver de reojo a Creepy.

—No.

—Yo no tengo problema. Con más, mejor. Je, je, je— habló el gato con una risita.

—Por supuesto que ¡no lo llevaremos!— exclamaba molesto.

—Ay, por favor osito. Yo lo cuidaré bien— decía Zafira poniendo una carita tierna.

—A mí no me vas a convencer con tu cara de ternura y además que ya tiene que irse— el oso iba hacia el dragoncito. Spyro estaba extrañado, aunque tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Cómo que tiene que irse?— preguntaba confundida.

—Pues irse ¡así!— sin que el dragoncito pudiera reaccionar, Creepy le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó a volar al carajo. La dragona se quedó impactada con los ojos y boca bien abiertos —No te preocupes, estará bien. Tiene muchas vidas— decía el oso sin importancia y se iba al portal con Zafira que la llevaba arrastrándola por la cola ya que aún seguía en shock viendo por donde salió volando Spyro.

 **Otra dimensión**

—Eso fue muy grosero, Creepy. Le pudiste darle una contusión— decía la dragona de forma reprobatoria.

—Te dije que el estará bien. Solo es un personaje de un juego. Seguirá vivito y coleando ¡entiéndelo! Solo son pixeles— comentaba el oso con enojo.

—No se mucho eso de un juego, pixeles o lo que sea— contestó Zafira molesta.

—Pues, es mejor que lo entiendas en tu cerebrito.

—Yo no entiendo nada de lo que dices tú o Dark.

—Pues, debiste leer el libro que te presté.

—El libro ese que decía "Sabe todo sobre videojuegos, hasta un novato idiota como tú, sabrás de todo en un santiamén". Yo solo leí la primera página y pues mi cerebro le dio un colapso mental— comentó sobándose la cabeza.

—Sí. Me di cuenta cómo te quedaste inmóvil saliéndote saliva de tu boca. Además, se fue el "cable" de tus ojos— decía Creepy con burla.

Los dos seguían hablando mientras caminaban alrededor de un ¿planeta? Que era verde, tenía un pequeño pilar, unas estrellas amarillas con ojos por los alrededores y algunos los miraban caminar hasta que una estrella veía a su compañero que estaba a su lado, sacaba un cartel que tenía dibujado, los pechos de Zafira y un meteoro, y al voltear el cartel, se observaba como el meteoro salía rebotando por el busto. Su compañero sacaba un letrero que tenía un pulgar arriba y con un escrito.

 _Oye si_

Zafire estaba acostada boca abajo encima de unas flores y tenía a Dark acostado encima de sus flancos. Los cuatro tenían de nuevo esa ropa de fontaneros, pero la alicornio se quitó ese traje azul quedando solo con la blusa y la gorra ya que quería tener su trasero al aire.

— ¿Cuándo pararan de caminar en círculos?— preguntaba la yegua con su típica sonrisa mientras miraba unos conejos galácticos saltando por el campo.

—Cuando dejen de discutir y se besen. Je, je, je— daba una risita burlona el gato.

—Mmmmmm ¿Tú crees que lo harán, mi querido amo Soul? Ji, ji, ji, ji.

—Puede ser, quien sabe, aunque la verdad, no son novios y aun así, se comportan un poco como si lo fueran, pero Creepy es el dominante de la relación… por obvias razones. Je, je, je, je.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Sí, tienes razón, mi querido amo Soul…— Zafire giraba su cabeza para verlo —Algún día… ¿me dejarás ser la dominante… en la cama… por una vez?— preguntaba con una sonrisa seductora y a la vez tímida.

—Mmmmmmm— se quedaba pensativo.

—Emmmmm ¿Mi querido amo Soul?— estaba confundida de que se tardara tanto en responder.

—Lo pensaré— decía mirando a otro lado apenado.

—Okie, mi gatito. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita como si no le importara esa respuesta para luego volver a poner su barbilla en el suelo mientras oía como el gruñón y la pechugona hablaban o discutían sin parar.

 **Otra dimensión**

Se observaba en la pantalla, un escenario de una cueva, con unas rejas hasta había un esqueleto humano ahí encadenado. Además que se veía a una Zafire antropomórfica teniendo puesto un bikini, el mismo que había usado, pero además de tener unas medias transparentes y un cinturón dorado. Zafira era la misma dragona con el mismo bikini que usó, unas botas negras y un cinturón plateado. La alicornio daba una patada doble en los dos "misiles" de la dragona que la mandaba contra la pared de la derecha y caía al suelo adolorida, pero se levantó enojada para darle una patada en la cara para luego dar puñetazos en sus pechos y una patada en el estómago que la hizo retroceder, y caía al suelo.

Mientras las dos peleaban, a lo lejos, se veía a un gato antropomórfico del tamaño de Celestia, musculoso, con unos pectorales y usaba unos pantalones que le llegaba a los tobillos, también unos zapatos negros. Estaba recostado a la pared viendo esa pelea de gatas tomando un vaso de leche.

A su lado, estaba Creepy en su forma dragón y usaba solo pantalones largos. Estaba con los brazos cruzados al ver esa pelea.

— ¿En serio, amo Soul? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Zafire que le dijera eso a la pechugona?— preguntaba el dragón con fastidio.

—Pues para que peleen. Llegamos aquí y quise aprovechar para que peleen teniendo esos voluptuosos cuerpos. Je, je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa pícara al ver como Zafira le daba un coletazo en el trasero a la alicornio y luego la tumbaba al suelo.

—Claro. Si se dan la madre, mejor— habló Creepy rodando sus ojos fastidiado.

—Je, je, je. Si y lo estoy grabando. Je, je— mencionó el gato con una cámara en una garra grabando la pelea. Su amigo lanzaba un bufido y miraba la pelea.

— _Mmmmmmmm. Zafira pelea bien. Mmmmmmm. Puede ser que gane—_ pensaba el dragón con seriedad.

Las dos estaban separadas de la una y de la otra cerca de la pared. La dragona la miraba con rabia y la alicornio con su típica sonrisa, pero teniendo una mirada desafiante. En eso, las dos corrían entre ellas para seguir peleando, pero de repente, Zafire esquivaba a un lado el puñetazo de Zafira. La alicornio sonrió con malicia y le dio un rodillazo en su estómago sacándole el aire. Se sostenía el estómago y trataba de recuperar aliento, aunque el ataque no terminaba ahí ya que Zafire le agarró la cola y la jaló con fuerza lanzándola contra la pared de espalda.

Iba a caer al suelo, pero la yegua le agarraba del pelo haciendo que quede arrodillada y la dragona estaba aturdida.

—… _Retiro lo dicho, o sea está peleando contra alguien que estuvo entrenando con Sheena, aunque pelearan esas veces como tontas, Zafire es la que sabe pelear de verdad y Zafira… …—_ pensaba Creepy tratando de encontrar la palabra.

Zafire con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

—No te metas con una nalgona que estuvo muchísimo más tiempo que tú con mis amos… y porque tuve una maestra estricta— decía lo último de forma infantil para luego alzarla de golpe haciendo que estuviera en el aire y le daba una patada en su espalda, y caía al suelo rodando para quedar boca arriba.

Zafira adolorida, se levantaba como si nada, pero quedó en el mismo sitio atontada con la cabeza dando vueltas mientras una voz salía de la nada diciendo.

 _FINISH HER_

Zafire miraba las letras que aparecieron encima de su cabeza, alzaba sus hombros, se acercaba a la dragona y lo único que hizo fue estirarle sus pechos, y los soltaba haciendo que su mismo gran busto la golpeara con fuerza tirándola al suelo quedando inconsciente. La alicornio al ver eso, no pudo evitar alzar sus brazos y gritar.

—SIIIIIII, LE HE GANADO A LA PECHUGONA— gritaba con emoción.

 _ZAFIRE NALGONA WIN_

— ¡Lo lograste, mi nalgona! ¡Eres la mejor!— exclamaba Dark levantándose de un salto y corría hacia ella para abrazarla haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran contra él, y los dos saltaban de alegría. El dragón rodaba sus ojos al ver eso y veía a la dragona inconsciente. Se levantaba para acercarse a ella y al estar a su lado, le daba una patadita haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran un poco, pero no reaccionaba.

—… _Ya encontré la palabra y la verdad, no esperaba mucho de la tetona, pero me ha decepcionado bastante… Se salvó de que tenga grandes pechos, porque si no, la dejaría botada o la pongo de adorno o lo que sea… …_ ¿ _y te haces llamar dragona?—_ pensaba Creepy con una garra en su cara de decepción mientras Dark y Zafire aún seguía saltando, pero con el gato agarrándole las nalgas a esa yegua.

 **En otra dimensión**

Los cuatro estaban con sus formas originales. El oso observaba alrededor, pero lo único que veía era niebla, más niebla y… ah, que sorpresa, más niebla.

— ¿Por qué carajo nos trajiste aquí, amo Soul?— preguntaba el peluche mirándolo molesto.

—Como dije, entramos a dimensiones aleatorias, o sea ¿qué parte de aleatorias no entiendes?— preguntaba el felino mirándolo con una sonrisa y tenía los ojos entre cerrados.

—…— Zafira estaba temerosa mirando alrededor ya que no podía ver más allá de donde estaban parados, aunque distinguía un poco un edificio, pero nada más.

—Ay pechugona, no tengas miedo. Tu nalgona amiga te protegerá ya que sabemos que eres un asco en las peleas. Ji, ji, ji, ji— decía Zafire con una risita maliciosa.

—M-me vas a restregar eso en la cara siempre ¿v-verdad?— la dragona la miraba molesta.

—Tal vez. Ji, ji, ji, ji— Zafira iba a decirle algo, pero en eso, escuchó el exclamo de Creepy.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Ya me estoy cansado de estar yendo a lugares ridículos y extraños!— exclamaba muy molesto.

—Ay, por los enormes flancos de Celestia, no seas aguafiestas y diviértete un poco, y pon una sonrisita en tu rostro— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil y con sus garras hacía una sonrisa en el rostro del oso, pero él apartó sus garras de su cara.

— ¡A mí me da igual eso, ya quiero volver a casa! ¡Quiero leer mis libros que aún no leí!— exclamaba enojándose más.

— ¡Ay por favor, deja tus libros a un lado por una vez en tu vida! ¡Lo único que haces es leer y leer todos los días, y ni te veo caminar por ahí para que te dé el aire, pareces Twilight!— exclamaba Dark fastidiado.

— ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo lo que haga con mi vida! ¡Si quiero leer, leo, si quiero salir, salgo, si quiero humillar a alguien, lo hago, o sea yo hago lo que a mí me da la gana!— exclamaba acercándose más al gato con rabia.

— ¡Esa es MI casa, es MI castillo y estas bajo MI techo! O sea tú obedece lo que digo. Si quiero que salgas ¡sales y ya!— ponía su frente contra el del peluche mirándose con rabia y empezaban a discutir muy fuerte.

—…— las dos chicas veían eso con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Emmmmm. Chicos, cálmense por favor— la pechugona intentaba calmarlos, pero ellos la ignoraban.

—No tiene caso. Cuando se ponen así, nosotras estamos pintadas en la pared— decía la nalgona con una sonrisa. Nadie se daba cuenta como alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia la alicornio.

—Emmmmm ¿Los dos suelen discutir a menudo?— preguntaba Zafira curiosa.

—… Pueeeeees, rara veces lo hacen, pero cuando lo hacen, solo suelen…— daba un grito sorpresivo. La dragona se sobresaltó por eso, pero vio algo que la impactó.

—Emmmm. N-nalgona…— estaba temerosa. La yegua giraba su cabeza para ver que alguien le mordía una nalga. Era un perro feo de color rojo como si no tuviera piel.

—Vaya, que perro más feo— decía Zafire con tranquilidad sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro y sin más, le disparó un rayo mágico que hizo que la soltara y lo mandó a volar —Listo ¿Es que nos quedamos?— preguntaba con su típica sonrisa mirando a Zafira.

—Pues en… ¡Oh no, chicos, cuidado!— exclamaba asustada al ver que en la niebla, aparecía dos cosas voladoras más fea que al carajo. Parecían un pterodáctilo, uno iba a golpear con sus garras a Creepy y el otro a Dark, pero sin mirar a esas cosas, el oso creció su pata de repente para darle un fuerte puñetazo a esa cosa que lo mandó bien lejos mientras el gato le apuntó a esa otra cosa con una garrita que brillaba para luego lanzar un gran rayo blanco potente que lo desintegró de golpe y no solo a esa cosa, también a un edificio que estaba ahí. Unas cosas que estaban del otro lado y más cosas, pero al hacer eso, seguían discutiendo como si nada.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. No te preocupes por ellos. Ellos se defienden, aunque no los vean. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil la nalgona.

—Ya veo…— decía sorprendida. En eso, la alicornio brillaba su cuerno y lo disparaba frente a los cuatro abriendo un portal sorprendiéndola mucho —Espera ¿sabes abrir un portal?— preguntaba mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

—Pues claro. Si mi querido amo Soul, me enseñó lo que tengo que saber por si acaso. Como en esta situación, hay monstruos, así que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Ji, ji, ji— decía Zafire con una sonrisa infantil y se acercaba a los dos chicos para empujarlos un poco con su pezuña para que caminaran al portal mientras seguían discutiendo.

—Ya veo… — la dragona la seguía por detrás — ¿Y bien? No me dijiste que suelen a durar no sé qué— la alicornio caminaba moviendo sus flancos lentamente ya que tenía que moverlos.

—Pueeeeees suelen durar como cinco minutos. Ji, ji, ji, ji.

—Ah, ok. Entonces no debería durar mucho— decía Zafira con una sonrisa calmada mientras la nalgona metía a los chicos dentro del portal para luego ella meterse y por último, se metía la dragona para después cerrarse el portal detrás de ella.

 **En otra dimensión**

—Dijiste que duraría como cinco minutos— decía Zafira teniendo un uniforme militar con un casco y lo curioso era que seguía siendo una dragona. Se cubría detrás de una pared de disparos en las lejanías —Y ya han pasado media hora— agregaba al ver como Dark con un uniforme militar, estaba parado encima de unos bloques para disparar a unos tipos cualquiera mientras al lado estaba Creepy del tamaño de un poni promedio, con traje militar y disparaba a los inútiles soldados esos, pero no les prestaban mucha atención ya que seguían discutiendo.

— ¡Y tu hiciste que perdiera los libros en esa playa por tus estupideces de escapar de la bola de pelos ese!— exclamaba el oso disparando con rabia sin importar si era amigo o enemigo.

— ¡Te dije que te compraría más libros nuevos y así veras… no sé, Crepúsculo!— exclamaba el gato disparando con una precisión que mataba a soldados que usaba una ametralladora a lo lejos.

— ¡A mí no me compréis esa m**rda!— exclamaba furioso.

—Emmmmm. Creo que van a durar más de cinco minutos— decía Zafire sorprendida.

—No me digas— habló la dragona con sarcasmo, pero en eso, la veía —Una cosa ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? Esos tipos nos quieren matar— agregaba fastidiada.

—Como dijo mi querido gatito, es aleatorio. Ji, ji, ji— la nalgona seguía siendo… alicornio, pero teniendo solo una camisa militar y un casco ya que los pantalones se rompió, porque eran tan ajustados que no pudieron con sus flancos —Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. Me hace cosquillas. Ji, ji, ji, ji— daba risitas ya que estaba recibiendo disparos de un soldado con un rifle de asalto que disparaba en una nalga de Zafire, pero rebotaban las balas.

 **En otra dimensión**

En una ciudad humana, iban los cuatro con sus aspectos originales sin la ropa militar, aunque Zafira seguía teniendo ese bikini, pero no importaba ya que la gente no les prestaba atención para nada.

Las chicas seguían a esos dos que… continuaban discutiendo. La dragona podría tener curiosidad al ver a los humanos, pero al ver las dimensiones, ya vio de todo.

—Y siguen discutiendo— decía Zafira algo preocupada.

—Si…— Zafire estaba preocupada por primera vez.

En eso, cruzaban la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, se acercaban a un auto y de forma sobrenatural, el gato abría la puerta del conductor, con solo tocando la puerta y sacaba al conductor afuera tirándolo al suelo, con solo tocándolo para luego subirse arriba y Creepy en el copiloto.

La dragona veía eso impactada.

— ¿C-como hizo eso? ¿Tiene telequinesis o que cosa?— preguntaba sin poder creer lo que vio. La yegua que iba a una de las puertas de atrás, lo abría con solo tocándolo.

—Eso, mi amiga pechugona, se llama el poder del… del mod. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil mientras entraba para sentarse.

—Oooookei— decía confundida y ella miraba la otra puerta que era detrás del conductor. Lo tocaba abriéndolo de forma "mágica". Ella algo perturbada, entraba para luego cerrar la puerta y Dark empezaba a conducir sin ni siquiera ver la calle.

— ¡Por tu culpa, no puedo olvidarme de ese beso que casi me dan ganas de vomitar!— exclamaba el oso furioso.

— ¿¡Por mi culpa!? ¡Fue un accidente ya que me tropecé con la bendita alfombra!— gritaba el gato mirándolo con rabia.

— ¡Si, si y yo tuve que enjuagarme la boca para quitarme el sabor de gato sucio!

— ¡Sucio será otro! ¡Yo tuve que cepillarme los dientes muchas veces hasta puse crema batida en los flancos de Zafire para quitarme este sabor horrible de un oso enojón!

— ¡Yo creo que lo hiciste a propósito para poner algo de yaoi aquí!

— ¡Yo no lo hice a propósito, había una bendita alfombra mal puesta y me tropecé! ¿¡Para que quería hacer esa mariquera!?

— ¡Será porque como tu actitud fue extraña con el lobo idiota llamado Luna, cualquiera pensaría que lo ibas a besar!

— ¡A mí me gusta mucho su pelaje, nada más, su suave pelaje me gusta hasta quería ponerlo en mis almohadas, en ningún momento quería besarlo, ni que estuviera tan loco para hacer esas mariqueras! ¡Además, creo que tú lo hiciste a propósito ya que como tú estas más solo que la una y te va mal en el amor, pensé que le das en el otro barrio!

— ¡A mí no me vengas con tus mariqueras, amo Soul!— seguía discutiendo con fuerza.

Las dos chicas se agarraban del asiento del frente, temerosas ya que el gato conducía como un "profesional", ya que se chocaba con los autos, paredes, a los motorizados y mucho más. La pechugona se empezaba a enojarse al escuchar a los dos discutir hasta que explotó.

— ¡YA, SUFICIENTE!— al dar ese grito, el auto se detenía de golpe.

 **Unos segundos después**

Los dos aludidos estaban en los asientos de atrás con los brazos cruzados mirando en direcciones opuestas. Aún seguían enojados mientras al frente, estaba Zafire en el copiloto y Zafira era la que estaba conduciendo, su busto rozaba con el volante.

—Si se van a comportarse así, es mejor que no muevan esto y se sientan a reflexionar— decía la dragona con molestia.

— ¡Él empezó! ¿¡Cómo que yo empecé!? ¡Tú empezaste! ¡Deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo! ¡Y ya deja de imitarme!— exclamaban los dos al unísono mientras movían sus brazos al mismo tiempo para reanudar la discusión. Zafira suspiraba frustrada.

—…— la alicornio tenía la cabeza fuera por la ventana y sentía el viento chocar en su cara, y la lengua hacia atrás como si fuera un perro. En eso, metía su cabeza para ver a su amiga.

—Vaya pechugona, no sabía que conducías tan bien. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil.

—… Emmmmmm. La verdad, solo giro esta cosa y piso esta otra cosa— decía Zafira mirando cómo podía abajo, pero por culpa de sus pechos, no podía —Y pues llevo esta cosa con ruedas por aquí, supongo— añadía confundida.

—Ooooooo ya veo. Ji, ji, ji, ji. La verdad, tu conduces mejor que yo— comentó la nalgona con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba mirándola algo sorprendida.

—Sipi, porque yo choco contra las paredes, postes, más paredes. Era un auto sin control. Ji, ji, ji, ji— se reía al recordar esos tiempos.

—Ya veo. Me alaga y más viniendo de ti, nalgona. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. No todo el tiempo es molestarte, pechugona. Ji, ji, ji, ji— decía con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Zafira conducía el auto, afuera se observaba como conducía y era que… atropellaba ancianas, mujeres en bikini, toda clase de peatones, delincuentes, rompía letreros y era perseguida por la policía, helicópteros y por el ejército ya que tenía unas benditas cinco estrellas, y no se sabía cómo los evadía.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **En el portal dimensional**

Los cuatro estaban flotando para llegar a su próximo destino, pero los dos machos, seguían discutiendo y las dos hembras, estaban detrás de ellos mirándolos preocupadas.

—Ok. Eso ya tardó demasiado. Hay que pararlos— decía Zafira preocupada ya que en cualquier momento se dirían algo que podrían lamentar.

—Sí, tienes razón, pechugona… No quiero ver a mis amos discutir más— comentaba Zafire también preocupada.

—Ok. Vamos— las dos nadaban como si fuera agua. La dragona se ponía detrás de Creepy mientras la alicornio detrás de Dark —Oigan, paren. Ya es suficiente— hablaba la dragona poniendo sus garras en los hombros del oso para que se apartara del felino.

—Sí. Ya basta, mi querido amo Soul. Ya no discutan más— decía la yegua poniendo sus pezuñas en los hombros del gato para que se alejara del gruñón, pero sin previo aviso, pasó algo que las impactó.

— ¡Tú, no te metas!— exclamaban los dos furiosos soltándose del agarre de las chicas y daban media vuelta para darle un puñetazo. Creepy golpeó a Zafira en su estómago mientras que Dark golpeó a la alicornio en el pecho haciendo que se fueran muy atrás debido a que fue muy fuerte el golpe.

Se ponía en cámara lenta. Los dos aludidos respiraban agitados y veían como las chicas lentamente salían del túnel dimensional. Las dos estaban en shock cuando las golpearon y cuando los dos se daban cuenta de lo que hicieron, se asustaban mucho al verlas atravesar por los costados del túnel yendo a un destino desconocido. La cámara volvía a la normalidad.

— ¡Oh no, Zafire!— exclamaba el gato con miedo y sin importarle nada, salió volando a toda velocidad yendo por donde fue Zafire atravesando el costado del túnel.

— ¡Zafira!— gritaba el oso por primera vez asustado y salía nadando con rapidez hacia donde fue la dragona atravesando también el costado del túnel.

Los cuatro se habían separado por los errores de esos dos y ahora, deberán rescatarlas por separado y no sabían dónde terminarían ya que… era aleatorio.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Primer mundo: Sonic (un juego clásico de velocidad sin límites :v)**

 **Segundo mundo: Undertale (el mejor juego que me gustó :3)**

 **Tercer mundo: Spyro the dragon (es un clásico :v)**

 **Cuarto mundo: Súper Mario Galaxy (un juego de Wii, deben tener ese control asegurado para que no se vaya volando :v)**

 **Quinto mundo: Mortal Kombat (un juego sangriento, tan sangriento que nunca dejaría que se muera la pechugona de forma horrible :v)**

 **Sexto mundo: Silent Hill (un juego de correr, matar bichos, de seguir corriendo, hacer puzle y seguir corriendo :v)**

 **Séptimo mundo: Call of duty (creo que es este juego de soldaditos disparando a otros soldaditos :v)**

 **Octavo mundo: GTA (el juego más "libre" del mundo :v)**

* * *

 **Bueno, que decir, elijan ¿cuál de los dos quieren ver primero?**

 **1 Dark.**

 **2 Creepy.**

 **Pudiera elegir yo, pero quise dar la oportunidad a ustedes para saber quién quieren ver primero, supongo.**

 **Además que ya sé dónde irá Creepy, pero Dark, más o menos, aunque lo tengo a discusión :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	36. Me robó a mi yegua

**Me "robó" a mi yegua**

Por el cielo de un mundo, se observaba como alguien aparecía de repente, era una yegua alta y caía en una gran altura dando un grito de miedo mientras por el mismo lugar, aparecía de golpe, una especie de gato antropomórfico del tamaño de un adolescente. Solo usaba unos pantalones morados y no tenía camisa dejando ver su cuerpo algo musculoso, y estaba sin zapatos, pero teniendo un gorro extraño de color morado, además de tener una mochila en su espalda.

Era Dark que iba en picada para alcanzar a Zafire que caía muy rápido y no paraba de gritar de miedo.

— ¡AAAAHHHHHH SOCORRO, SOY MUY JOVEN Y SEXY PARA MORIR!— gritaba la poni que agitaba sus pezuñas.

— ¡Zafire, usa las alas y vuela como tal paloma!— exclamaba el gato con una expresión de preocupado.

—… Podría… ¡SI TUVIERA ALAAAAAS!— gritaba Zafire aterrada. Era verdad lo que decía, no tenía alas ni cuerno, era una yegua terrestre.

—Oh, por los enormes flancos de Celestia. Tranquila mi nalgona, no temas. Yo te salvaré con esto— decía el felino confiado y daba un chasquido con su garra.

—…— la yegua lo miraba — ¿Por qué no pasa nada? ¿Por qué no estamos en el suelo?— preguntaba confundida.

—…— Dark intentaba chasquear muchas veces, pero no pasaba nada —… ¿Es en serio? Tantas dimensiones que fuimos y ahora ¿ME FALLAS?— exclamaba molesto.

—Eso significa que ¿no tienes magia?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Nop.

—Oh bueno, entonces continuaré gritando ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!— agitaba sus cascos como loca, estaba aterrada.

—Oh rayos, tengo que hacer algo— decía el gato pensativo. En eso, se quitaba la mochila para verlo mejor —Mmmmmmm. Veamos que hay aquí— abría la mochila y metía una garra. Se oía los gritos de Zafire de fondo. En eso, sacaba un mechero —Oh sí, esto me "ayudará" mucho— comentaba con sarcasmo y lanzaba eso por ahí para luego sacar otra cosa — ¿Un fénix de peluche? Mmmmmmm ¿Por qué se parece a Dark Cloud? ¿Y por qué lo tengo aquí?— preguntaba confundido. Solo alzaba sus hombros y lo lanzaba por ahí.

Todo se ponía en cámara lenta y la pantalla se ponía en blanco, y negro. Se veía al peluche alejarse lentamente hasta sonaba una musiquita triste.

—…— Dark giraba su cabeza para ver al peluche y rodaba sus ojos para luego sacar un paraguas — ¡Oh genial, seré Mary Poppins!— exclamaba emocionado para después poner cara de fastidio y lo lanzaba por ahí, y siguió sacando cosas de la mochila —No, no, no, por supuesto que no, no, no, nop— sacaba de todo. Una tostadora, un ancla, un caucho, una NES, un peluche tamaño real de Silverwolf… No sabía cómo llegó eso ahí. Unos cojines con apariencia de enormes flancos, una almohada con apariencia de enormes pechos, un misil nuclear, una Sylveon de peluche, una cierva sensual de peluche, un montacargas, una caja de play 4 en su paquete —¿No hay nada que me ayude?— preguntaba fastidiado, pero ya harto, cerró la mochila y se lo ponía en la espalda —Al carajo con todo, la salvaré de la forma que sé— agregaba decidido e intentaba acercarse rápido con la yegua que no paraba de agitar sus cascos hasta que sintió como una garra le agarraba una de sus pezuñas y veía que era el felino —Tranquila, no dejaré que te lastimes— decía con una sonrisa sincera.

—Mi querido amo Soul ¿Qué piensas hacer?— preguntaba extrañada, pero en eso, el gato la tomó con un brazo en su retaguardia y el otro brazo por la parte de su cuello.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo— decía con una voz suave haciendo que ella se tranquilizara. No sabía porque, pero se sentía segura en sus brazos y más al ver su mirada que irradiaba seguridad.

—O-ok, mi gatito— la yegua abrazaba del cuello a su pareja. Dark respiraba profundamente.

—No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, peeero ¡es por el bien de mi nalgona!— exclamaba el gato cayendo ya faltando poco para llegar al suelo y al estar a poco metros, se estabilizó para luego aterrizar de forma brusca con sus dos patas que dejó una marca en el pasto verde del suelo hasta tuvo que agacharse. Además de apretar sus dientes por el dolor que sentía.

Zafire se daba cuenta que ya estaban en el suelo y se bajó de sus brazos con rapidez para verlo preocupada.

—Mi gatito ¿estás bien?— preguntaba con preocupación.

—… S-si… Estoy… bien— respondió con dificultad el felino y tenía sus brazos colgando — _¿Esto es lo que siente Link al saltar de un lugar tan alto?... Pues es horrible—_ pensaba adolorido e intentaba erguir su espalda, pero sentía como se caía hacia delante. Sin embargo, la yegua lo detenía poniendo su pecho frente de él para que no cayera.

—No, no estás bien, amo Soul. Déjame ayudarte— decía Zafire muy preocupada.

—No, en serio, estoy bien. Me ha pasado cosas peores— comentó fastidiado mientras ponía una garra en el cuello de la yegua para poder sostenerse mejor —Además que me recuperaré pronto. Así que no te preocupes— alzaba su vista para dedicarle una sonrisa tierna.

—… … ¿Por qué?...

— ¿Por qué, qué?— preguntaba confundido.

—Porque no amortiguaste la caída conmigo, o sea… hubieras usado mis flancos como amortiguadores y así no te lastimarías— decía deprimida.

—… ¿Estas pendeja? Aunque tengas unos enormes flancos, te lastimarías por esa altura… Nunca dejaría que te lastimes… por mi culpa— mencionaba poniendo una expresión algo triste.

—No es tu culpa, mi querido amo Soul. Es mi culpa por entrometerme. No quería que mis amos siguieran discutiendo, pero creo que debí quedarme callada— decía bajando sus orejas igual que su mirada, pero en eso, el gato agarraba la barbilla de la poni para que lo viera a los ojos.

—No te eches la culpa ¿ok? Cualquiera haría lo mismo… creo. Solo que la discusión de Creepy y yo, es un "poco" salvaje. Je, je— daba una risita burlona haciendo que su pareja se riera también.

—Es como la discusión que tengo con la pechugona. Salvaje y me la agarro a golpes. Ji, ji, ji.

—Sí. Je, je— los dos se miraban con una sonrisa, pero en eso, Zafire le daba un repentino abrazo al felino que lo sorprendió.

—… Gracias por salvarme, mi gatito… aunque no era necesario. Yo haría lo que fuera por ti y no me importa sacrificar mi vida si es para que no te lastimes, mi querido amo Soul— decía Zafire sonrojada.

—…— Dark le correspondió el abrazo —… No digas eso. Yo nunca dejaré que te mueras o te maltrates, o sea yo nunca dejaré que un cuerpo tan sexy como el tuyo, termine llena de moretones, raspones y cada palabra que termine en "ones". Je, je, je— daba una risita haciendo que la yegua también diera una risita.

—Ok, amo— decía muy sonrojada para luego romper el abrazo y en eso, Zafire le daba un pequeño beso en los labios del gato y le daba su típica sonrisa —Entonceeeees ¿lo llevo, mi querido amo Soul?— preguntaba con una sonrisa algo seductora mientras le daba la espalda y meneaba sus flancos de un lado a otro haciendo que Dark sonriera.

—Je, je, je. Sí, mi nalgona. La verdad, necesito que me lleves hasta que mis… patas se recuperen— respondía adolorido. Agarraba con sus garras los flancos de la yegua para luego dar un salto y se subía en el lomo de Zafire.

—Ji, ji, ji. Ok, mi gatito. Solo dime a donde ir— decía mirándolo de reojo.

—Je, je. Ok. Pues andando, mi nalgona— ordenaba para darle una nalgada para que empezara a avanzar.

La yegua caminaba como siempre moviendo su cadera por un lugar donde había una pradera con mucho pasto verde. Los dos sentían un fuerte viento en sus caras que agitaban la melena y la cola de la yegua.

 _—Mmmmmmm. No sé porque, pero creo que se en donde estoy—_ Dark estaba pensativo, pero en eso, miraba su garra derecha y chasqueaba sus garritas, pero no pasaba nada.

— ¿Todavía no puedes hacer magia, amo Soul?— preguntaba su pareja mirándolo de reojo.

—No, todavía no y no entiendo porque aquí no funciona— respondió el gato frustrado chasqueando sus garritas muchas veces, pero sin ningún resultado.

—Mmmmmmmmmmmm. Tengo una teoría ¿Qué tal si tendrías que buscar algo o derrotar a alguien para que así regrese tu magia y podamos salir de este mundo?— preguntaba curiosa.

—… Mmmmmmm. Es una buena teoría, pero el problema ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que tengo que hacer?— preguntaba fastidiado.

—Es una buena pregunta, mi querido amo Soul, es una buena pregunta. Ji, ji, ji— los dos se quedaban callados. La yegua estaba caminando a través de un bosque y observaba sus alrededores —Mmmmmmmm ¿amo Soul?

— ¿Sí?

—A mí no me importaría quedarme mucho tiempo aquí. Digo, si estoy contigo, no me importaría en absoluto, aunque nos tardemos mucho para saber lo que tenemos que hacer. Yo siempre estaré feliz al estar con mi querido amo Soul— le daba una sonrisa alegre.

—Oh. Je, je, je. Sí, yo también. Al estar contigo, no tengo problema y mas que ya no escucharé quejas de un osito gruñoncito. Je, je, je— se reía burlón y Zafire también se reía.

—Y yo no tengo que ver esos enormes pechos de esa pechugona creyéndose miss universo— los dos se reían de nuevo.

Por el camino, los dos conversaban de cosas aleatorias, o sea cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera para no aburrirse en el camino hasta que se hizo de noche y los dos se habían detenido frente a un río. La yegua estaba acostada de panza mirando el cielo y más precisamente, la luna que estaba en lo alto mientras el gato estaba recostado a un costado de sus flancos y estiraba sus patas para ver que no sentía tanto dolor.

—… Mi querido amo Soul ¿quiero hacer algo por ti por haberme salvado?— preguntaba mirándolo con una sonrisa y estando sonrojada.

— ¿Eh? No, no hace falta. Con solo tenerte a mi lado, es suficiente— decía con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí, pero quiero hacer algo por usted… como… como ser la dominante— mencionaba sonriéndole de forma infantil. Dark la miraba extrañado.

— ¿La dominante?

—Sipi. La dominante en la cama. Te haré sentir que estas en el mismo paraíso. Ji, ji, ji, ji ¿Qué dices, mi guapo gatito?— preguntaba con su típica sonrisa y como podía, agarraba una garra del gato con su pezuña.

—Mmmmmmmmm— se quedaba pensativo.

—Ay, por favor. Déjame ser la dominante una vez. Quiero darte todo mi cariño, amor y afecto hacia ti— decía Zafire poniendo unos ojos de cachorro o de gato. El felino al ver eso, pensó.

 _—Vaya, hizo la mirada tierna. Creo que lo aprendió de mí. Je, je, je—_ se ruborizaba al ver su cara —Ok, mi nalgona. Cuando lleguemos a casa, serás la dominante— al decir eso, la yegua se alegró.

— ¡YAY! Ji, ji, ji, ji. Te prometo que no te decepcionarás. Soy una alicornio experta— decía con una sonrisa presumida.

— ¿Experta en qué? ¿Golpear con tus grandes nalgas a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino por andar de sensualona?— sonreía de forma burlona haciendo que la alicornio se riera apenada.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. No exactamente. Ji, ji.

Después de eso, seguían hablando un poco más hasta que en un momento, los dos se quedaban dormidos.

 **Un rato después**

Zafire se despertaba y levantaba su cuello para dar un bostezo mientras se restregaba un ojo. Miraba el cielo para ver que seguía de noche.

—… Tengo sed…— decía somnolienta. Giraba su cabeza para ver al gato dormido con la cabeza en uno de sus flancos. Sonreía para luego dar un pequeño toque en uno de los brazos de Dark haciendo que se despierte un poco y abría un poco los ojos para ver a la yegua de reojo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntaba somnoliento.

—Tengo sed.

—No hace falta que me pidas permiso y además que ahí está el río— decía dando un bostezo.

—Ok. Ji, ji. Perdón por despertarte, mi querido amo Soul— se disculpaba apenada.

—No hace falta que te disculpes— se sentaba en el suelo —Ve y toma. Total, eres mi almohada. Je, je— daba una risita burlona.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Ok, no tardaré— decía Zafire levantándose del suelo y se acercaba al río para luego bajar su cuello para tomar un poco de agua mientras el felino miraba el cielo nocturno.

La yegua tomaba agua tranquilamente y no se daba cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella de forma sigilosa.

Zafire levantaba su cabeza con una sonrisa, estaba satisfecha.

—Ji, ji, ji. Esto era lo que me faltaba— decía la yegua. Iba a dar media vuelta, pero de repente, alguien se subía a su lomo sorprendiéndola y antes de que hiciera algo, su expresión cambió a una inexpresiva y como por reacción, se ponía en dos cascos mientras agitaba sus pezuñas.

— ¿Eh?— Dark al escuchar un sonido proveniente de su pareja, giraba su cabeza para ver sorprendido que alguien estaba en su lomo — ¿¡Pero que!?— se levantaba con rapidez y se daba cuenta de quien estaba subido encima de ella, era un chico con traje verde muy conocido para él — ¿¡Link!?— exclamaba al reconocerlo, pero antes de que reaccionara, el susodicho daba un grito y un golpe en los costados de Zafire para luego salir galopando por un lado del río en dirección contraria donde estaba el gato —¡oye! ¡Regresa a mi yegua!— gritaba enojado y corría tras él, pero la yegua galopaba muy rápido y además que sus patas aun le dolían haciendo que su corrida no fuera tan rápida, y con eso, en cuestión de segundos, la perdía en la lejanía — ¡Zafire!

En eso, se tropezó con una piedra haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo. Se levantaba lentamente y se sobaba su cara.

—Auch…— alzaba su vista para ver donde se había ido su yegua y de repente, cambió su expresión a enojado mientras se levantaba — ¡Hijo de tu p*ta madre! ¿¡Cómo carajo pudo hacer eso!? ¡O sea controlas a las yeguas con solo montarlas o que cosa! ¿¡Es en serio!?— daba gritos al cielo, o sea daba berrinches y pateaba una roca, grave error ya que apretó sus dientes de dolor por su pata derecha — ¡Primero fue lo de Creepy, después me roban a mi yegua y ahora me duele la pata! ¡Qué otra cosa peor podría pasarme!— daba un gran grito de furia, pero para su respuesta, empezó a llover con fuerza mojando al gato en segundos. Tenía un tic en un ojo y gritaba al aire para luego escuchar un fuerte trueno en el cielo.

 **Unos minutos después.**

Había amanecido, pero aun había una tormenta. Dark estaba caminaba a pasos lentos por el bosque y algo tambaleado bajo la fuerte tormenta. Se abrazaba así mismo ya que tenía frio.

 _—No sé qué es peor ¿el juego o vivirlo en toda tu cara?—_ pensaba fastidiado, pero en eso, se tropezó con una piedra y se cayó al suelo de cara —Auch…— se volteaba poniéndose de espalda y miraba las nubes del cielo —…— se veía como una lagrima salía de uno de sus ojos y se perdía junto con la lluvia —… Ahora este mundo… no es tan reconfortante… sin mi yegua…— decía en susurros mirando el cielo nublado y después de un minuto, se quedó dormido bajo la lluvia.

 **En la tarde.**

El gato seguía tirado en el suelo dormido, pero lo bueno, era que paró de llover. Poco a poco se despertaba y abría sus ojos un poco, aún seguía somnoliento y daba un bostezo.

—Zafire…— se deprimía al recordar cómo se alejó su yegua de él y todo por culpa de ese chico. En eso, ponía su cabeza hacia atrás mirando todo de cabeza, observaba los árboles que habían en el lugar, pero algo le llamó la atención. Había una silueta a lo lejos que estaba de espalda, parecía de una yegua — ¿Zafire?— el felino creía que era su yegua ya que tenía una retaguardia casi igual que Zafire, pero en eso, entrecerraba sus ojos y se sorprendió al reconocer quien era.

Se levantaba lentamente y trotaba hacia la silueta como podía. Poco a poco se acercaba hasta que dio un salto y abrazaba con sus brazos una gran retaguardia.

—Awwwwww. No puedo creer que estas aquí… Epona— decía con un maullido muy alegre y restregaba su mejilla contra sus flancos. La aludida giraba su cabeza para ver como un gato restregaba su cara en su trasero, pero no dijo nada, solo miró el suelo para seguir pastando —Tanto tiempo viendo tu trasero en Swith, porque era difícil evitar ver tu retaguardia por la bendita camarita esa. Je, je— comentaba con burla. Estaba bien agarrado que no quería soltarse —… Alivio que soy un gato y no un humano, porque esto sería muy extraño hasta Zoofilico diría yo. Je, je— daba una risita burlona.

En eso, se bajaba de sus flancos para acercarse por un costado pasando una de sus garras por su cadera y lomo.

—Je, je. Epona ¿vendrías conmigo para rescatar a mi yegua?

—…

—Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Je, je— Dark se subía a su lomo y la yegua le daba igual. El gato la abrazaba del cuello —Vamos, sexy Epona. Es hora de irnos— decía con una mirada determinado mientras le daba una nalgada, hacía que se sorprendiera un poco, pero de igual forma, empezó a caminar.

Y así empezaba las aventuras de Link Soul o… Dark Link, como ustedes quieran.

 **(Insertar música de The legend of Zelda… ustedes saben cuál me refiero :v)**

El felino negro estaba montado en su Epona que caminaba tranquilamente. Esa yegua ya era suyo hasta la marcó con su nombre en sus flancos como si fuera una cutie mark usando un marcador negro que encontró en su mochila.

Dark Soul estaba pensativo, muy pensativo, no sabía dónde buscar a Zafire y a ese roba yeguas. Después de tanto mirar árboles, se le ocurrió una idea. Tenía que ir desde los inicios… del juego, donde Link, el roba yeguas había salido.

Con solo decir eso, el gato ya estaba frente a esa gran montaña donde se suponía que había bajado el héroe. El felino estaba con una garra en su barbilla como diciendo que era interesante, pero la realidad era que le importaba un carajo donde salió ese tipo, era igual que sus hater, que le importaba un carajo lo que pensara ese lobo plateado.

Hasta sacó de su mochila una hoja de papel con un lápiz y escribía algo que decía.

 _Al leer este capítulo, explotara tu computadora, Silverwolf_

 **(Se detenía la música)**

 **En la casa del lobo.**

Silver veía eso impactado.

—Espera ¿¡qué cosa!?— explotaba su computadora en toda su cara dejándolo chamuscado y exhala humo de su boca para luego gritar furioso —DARK SOUUUUUUUL.

 **Volviendo con Dark (Y reanudando la música épica).**

El gato se reía a carcajadas de forma lentamente con una burla a su hater favorito. Después de eso, pensó en seguir los pasos de Link hasta encontrarlo. Por el simple hecho de que Hyrule era muy extenso. Podría estar en cualquier parte. Así que sin más opciones, tenía que seguir los pasos del juego, no descansaría hasta encontrar a su nalgona, sin importar si se tardaba días, semanas, meses hasta años. Estaba bien determinado.

Sin más, hacía que Epona empezara a galopar por toda la pradera, mataba bichos feos, pasaba ríos y mataba a más bichos feos.

Llegaba a Kakariko hasta el gato se reía de ese nombre o sea Kaka-riko. Daba una fuerte carcajada.

Estaba observando ese pacifico pueblito aun montado en Epona caminando por ahí. Tenía expresión de "interesante"… era muy interesante mirar a una chica hermosa por ahí. Alzó sus hombros, se bajó de la yegua dejándola estacionada y fue por ella.

Había pasado un rato y había salido del lugar triunfante, ya tenía una novia tipo humana. Él ni sabía, pero le daba igual y no se sabía qué carajo hizo para tenerla de pareja.

Su viaje fue por todo el mundo, pasó por las tierras de los Zora para pasar de una vez, aunque no le hacía gracia ir a ese lugar por el agua, pero valió la pena. Se consiguió una novia Zora sin saber que hizo.

Había ido al desierto que hacía un calor que sudaba mucho el gato hasta llegar a la ciudad esa de los Gerudo. Se disfrazó de una chica y… sorpresa, de una forma a otra, se consiguió otra novia más. No se sabía si era una chica que iba al otro barrio o si sabía que era un chico, pero le daba igual.

Fue a la tierra de los Gorons, no podía pasar por ahí, pero eso no era problema ya que gracias a su mochila mágica, sacó la protección ideal y tuvo que dejar a Epona para que no sufra, pero la estacionó hasta la amarró para que no se la roben como fue con su pobre nalgona hasta le salió una lagrima de un ojo.

Así que exploró el lugar y paseó de lo más tranquilo. No se sabía si habría gorons hembra, pero igual… le daba igual.

Ahora fue al último lugar que faltaba, era con los ornis. Esos pajarracos de las alturas, casi le daba un resfriado por el frio que había, pero le daba igual y llegó con los ornis gracias a que la mochila tenía lo necesario para llegar bien y… no hacía falta decir que coqueteó con una orni muy linda y ya eran novios, y todo.

¿Cómo lo hizo? Ese es el misterio de la semana.

Dark seguía en su aventura con su yegua Epona. Habían caminado bajo el ardiente sol, bajo la fría luna, bajo la fuerte lluvia y con truenos extras, sobre la nieve y la yegua estaba con la cabeza bajo. Estaba mamada de caminar tanto. Así que los dos se detenían para descansar y se ponían frente a una fogata. Epona estaba acostada mientras el felino la abrazaba haciéndole cariñitos como una caricia, unos besitos y unas nalgadas para que se pusiera contenta.

Había ido con las bestias divinas que parecían templos, pero ni loco entró el que estaba sobre el agua.

Exploró todos los rincones de Hyrule, no sabía cuánto tiempo duró en ese mundo. Perdía la noción del tiempo y había una gran sorpresa. Epona se había enamorado de Dark y eso que no decía nada en todo el camino. No se sabía si sabe lo que pasaba a su alrededor o le gustó mucho que la montara y sus cariños, pero… le daba igual.

Tanto tiempo, tantos pasos recorridos, tantos bichos feos que mató, tantas paradas en tabernas que hizo y ni señal del roba yeguas hasta que un día, su aventura casi finalizaba ¿Por qué será?

.

.

.

Había una yegua zafiro siendo montada por Link. Zafire caminaba por un camino donde había dos paredes rocosos a los lados y un arco de piedra a lo lejos. La yegua, aunque siendo domada por el chico, seguía caminando igual moviendo sus caderas.

Link observaba un momento el cielo hasta que de golpe, escuchó un grito.

— ¡Aquí estas, hijo de tu p*ta madre!— exclamaba una voz muy conocida. El chico hizo que la yegua se detuviera y veía a lo lejos como alguien pasaba bajo el arco de piedra. El héroe daba un grito sorpresivo al ver que se trataba de Dark subido en Epona. Le sorprendió mucho al ver a la yegua siendo domada por el gato —¡Por fin de tantos días, semanas, meses, por fin te encuentro!— Epona se detenía y el felino miraba a Link con seriedad —He pasado de mucho, he recorrido todo el bendito Hyrule para encontrarte— ahora sonreía de forma maniático —Je, je, je, je, je ¿Te digo algo gracioso? Je, je, je. Yo no necesito de mi magia para derrotarte, "héroe"— decía con sus ojos brillando con intensidad. Se acercaba una dura batalla y más que el gato no podía usar magia.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Mundo: Zelda: Breath of the Wild (el juego más abierto del mundo :v)**

 **Bueno, que decir, en todo esto, no se sabe cómo hizo para conseguir una novia en cada lugar, de cada especie.**

 **Es el misterio de la semana o de la navidad XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	37. El gato vs el héroe

**El gato dimensional vs el héroe legendario**

Dark y Link se miraban fijamente. Zafire seguía con su mirada inexpresiva mientras Epona observaba a su antiguo dueño.

— ¿Sabes una cosa?…— el gato metía una garra en su mochila y sacaba un arco de metal negro con manchas doradas para luego sacar una flecha con la punta oscura. El chico se alarmó y sacaba también su arco con su flecha con la punta en llamas —El jefe final sería Ganon, pero yo estoy aquí y con eso, me refiero a mí mismo como…— apuntaba con la flecha a Link y viceversa —… Un jefe extra final… quizás. Je, je, je. Porque aquí termina tú aventura, héroe… Vaya, siempre quise decir eso. Je, je, je— daba una risita burlona para luego disparar la flecha con fuerza haciendo que el chico también disparara la flecha para que se choquen mutuamente para después el héroe golpear los costados de la yegua zafiro como dos veces para que empezara a galopar con rapidez, pero Link hacía que fuera en dirección contraria para alejarse de Dark — ¡Oye! ¿¡Para donde crees que vas!?— exclamaba mientras le daba una fuerte nalgada a Epona para que empezara a galopar y comenzaba a perseguir al héroe.

Zafire estaba galopando saliendo de esos muros rocosos estando en un campo un poco más amplio mientras era perseguida por la yegua legendaria. El chico miraba de reojo como el gato estiraba la cuerda del arco para dispararle una flecha. Así que rápidamente, hizo que la ex alicornio se desvíe un poco del camino para esquivar la flecha. Link giraba un poco su cuerpo y rápidamente le apuntó con el arco junto con la flecha para luego dispararle a Dark, pero el aludido al ver eso, lo desvió usando su arco de metal, aunque observaba que disparaba otra flecha haciendo que rápidamente, se agachara aun con Epona galopando.

—Ok. Me estoy arrechando de tus estúpidas flechas— decía el felino algo molesto y sacaba una flecha para dispararle. Link lo bloqueaba con su escudo que lo sacó de golpe para luego ponerlo en su espalda y agarraba con firmeza el arco para dispararle otra flecha, pero el gato lo bloqueaba disparando una flecha y así estaban disparando flechas entre sí. Zafire delante y Epona por detrás que no paraban de galopar hasta que llegaban a una especie de colina —Ok. Ya basta ¡Ya basta de tus flechecitas!— exclamaba enojado lanzándole esta vez… el arco haciendo que todo vaya en cámara lenta. El arco giraba en vertical mientras Link disparaba flechas aun hacia Dark y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le daba directamente a su arco haciendo que se fuera volando de sus manos y volvía todo a la normalidad. El chico se sorprendió mucho hasta pensaba en varias cosas como "¿¡cómo es posible eso!?" o también "nadie puede tener una puntería tan bestial" y muchas cosas más, pero sacudió su cabeza. Miraba al frente y golpeaba los costados de la ex alicornio para que acelerara para perder de vista al felino —Ay no, eso sí que no lo permito ¡Regrésame a mi yegua, infeliz!— exclamaba enojado dándole más nalgada a la yegua legendaria para que acelerara más, pero también haciendo que ella se sonroje al recibir nalgadas muy seguido.

Las dos yeguas estaban galopando con rapidez pasando por una pradera. Ninguna de las dos desaceleraba en ningún momento. El gato observaba pensativo al héroe y le venía una idea para luego susurrarle en el oído a Epona.

—Oye, nalgona legendaria, vamos a hacer lo que practicamos mucho en nuestro gran viaje ¿ok?— susurraba Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa. La aludida lo miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba mucho. Lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza —Ok. Vamos allá.

La yegua legendaria galopaba con más rapidez mientras el gato se paraba encima de su lomo manteniendo el equilibrio para luego dar media vuelta. Cuando Epona estaba a la velocidad adecuada, daba una media vuelta de forma brusca haciendo que Dark diera un salto al momento de que la yegua giró poniendo con fuerza sus patas en sus dos flancos para impulsarse como si fuera un trampolín hacia donde estaba Link. El chico giraba su cabeza al sentir algo y no le daba tiempo de reaccionar, solo dio un grito de sorprendido para luego ser abrazado de forma brusca por el gato y ser llevado por el mismo dejando sus monturas, y caían los dos al suelo rodando por el césped mientras Zafire que estaba libre del héroe, pestañeaba muchas veces y miraba alrededor confundida, aun galopando.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntaba la yegua confundida mientras se detenía poco a poco, pero en eso, notaba a Epona que se acercaba a ella moviendo su cadera de forma sensual como le enseñó su nuevo dueño para luego recibir una bofetada de parte de la yegua legendaria —Auch… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— preguntaba molesta mientras se sobaba su mejilla. Lo único que escuchó fue un bufido y señalaba con su pezuña a donde estaban los dos a lo lejos donde se observaba a Dark encima de Link golpeándolo en la cara.

— ¡A mí nadie me roba a mi yegua, idiota!— exclamaba muy enojado, pero en eso, el chico pateaba al gato en su estómago para que se quitara de encima y se pudiera levantarse del suelo.

—… Emmmmmm. Me puedes decir ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué mi querido amo Soul se está dando la madre con ese chico de ropas raras?— preguntaba Zafire extrañada. Epona se ponía a su lado y le empezaba a contarle en su "lenguaje", aunque la yegua zafiro entendía lo que decía.

Link pateaba a Dark quitándolo de encima suyo para poder levantarse del suelo adolorido igual que el felino para verse fijamente molestos. El chico desenfundaba su espada maestra mientras el gato sacaba una… ¿figurita de una espada? Haciendo que Link se confundiera.

— ¿Qué? Esto es una espada. Solo tengo que poner aquí y allá— decía Dark sacando una Swith y ponía la figurita en donde va. Al hacerlo, la figurita de la espada desaparecía y miraba el cielo para ver si caía la espada —… Vaya, que fiasco. Esa figurita no sirve para nada— comentó decepcionado por no ver nada cayendo del cielo, pero en eso, apareció una espada clavándose frente suyo a centímetros de su cara impactándolo hasta tuvo algo de palidez —Esas espadas que aparecen cuando les dan la gana— mencionaba con una sonrisa forzada y sudaba un poco frío. Agarraba la empuñadura con una garra y lo sacaba del suelo para luego alzarlo para que se vea en todo su esplendor —Esta es la espada del infinito de ¿Fortnite?— en eso, miraba mejor la espada —La verdad, he visto espadas mejores— agregaba alzando sus hombros mirando a Link que no quitaba su posición ofensiva, aunque tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca —Bueno ¿en dónde nos quedamos?— habló con burla mientras se ponía en posición ofensiva.

Se miraban entre sí desafiantes hasta que el chico fue el primero en correr hacia Dark con la espada en alto. El gato no perdió el tiempo y corrió también contra él dando un grito algo exagerado. Al estar a centímetros los dos, Link daba un tajo diagonal, pero Dark rodó por el suelo esquivando el tajo y yendo por un lado de él para darle un corte. El chico reaccionó rodando al frente para esquivarlo y se lanzó para darle unos tajos, pero el felino los bloqueaba todos sin mucha dificultad.

—Oye ¿puedes dejar de gritar? Habla como la gente normal— decía Dark fastidiado al escuchar sus gritos por cada tajo que daba. Estaban atacándose mutuamente con tajos, esquivadas, bloqueos hasta que en un tajo, Link le daba en el pecho del gato haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor y daba un salto hacia atrás para alejarse un poco de él. Observaba su pecho, pero no tenía ninguna cortada, nada —Vaya, esto es lo que se siente estar en un juego donde te hieren, pero no sangras, oooooooo— mencionaba impresionado, pero en eso, alzaba su vista para ver unos corazones arriba de él, tenía como ocho corazones —… ¿Esa es mi vida? ¿ESA ES MI VIDA? No se vale. Pensé que tendría un millón de corazones— agregaba fastidiado, pero en eso, veía la vida de Link — ¿¡Quince corazones!? ¡Este juego me está estafando!— exclamaba enojado, aunque tenía que echarse a un lado esquivando otro tajo de Link con un grito —Por los enormes flancos de Celestia ¡deja de gritar a lo pendejo!— exclamaba dándole una patada en el estómago del chico mandándolo hacia atrás que sostenía su estómago.

 **14 corazones**

—… Hijo de tu madre que no le quité nada— decía fastidiado al ver que su patada fue poca cosa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Link que le daba un tajo vertical, aunque el gato lo esquivó rodando para luego continuar dándose tajos a gusto entre ellos.

Mientras ellos se atacaban, dos yeguas los observaban desde lejos.

—Déjame ver si entendí… Ese de gorra verde se montó en mí y yo ¿galopé con él?— Zafire estaba confundida, pero Epona asentía con la cabeza —Ok. Me puedes decir ¿cómo es posible que con solo montar a alguien, lo lleva como si nada?— preguntaba con su sonrisa típica, pero tenía un tic en un ojo. La yegua legendaria solo alzó sus hombros sin tener idea de eso —Oh genial… Grrrrr. Me da rabia ¡Nadie se monta en mí, solo mi querido amo Soul hasta al amo Creepy le dejo montarse en mí!— exclamaba molesta, aunque con esa sonrisa, no lo parecía, pero en eso, la yegua zafiro se le olvidó su molestia al fijarse en algo y era a los flancos de Epona —Wow chica, los tienes casi del mismo tamaño que los míos. Ji, ji, ji. Con razón que mi gatito te ama también. Ji, ji, ji— le daba un golpe de flancos a los flancos de la yegua legendaria.

—…— la susodicha se sonrojaba un poco mientras miraba la pelea.

—…— Zafire miraba a los chicos — ¿Deberíamos detenerlos?— preguntaba con una sonrisa infantil.

—…— Epona solo alzó sus hombros sin saber qué hacer.

—Ji, ji, ji. Estamos igualitas, hermana— decía con burla dándole un golpe con sus flancos. La yegua legendaria fastidiada, le devolvía el golpe en los flancos —Así es como se hace. Ji, ji, ji.

Mientras dejamos a estas dos haciéndose "amigas" y golpeándose con sus flancos, volvemos en la pelea del héroe y del gato.

Los dos estaban teniendo una pelea de espadas. Sonaban los filos chocándose mutuamente, pero a veces, esquivaban los tajos echándose a un lado, hacia atrás o rodaban hasta que en un momento tenían que separarse con la guardia alta sin dejar de verse de manera desafiante. Los dos respiraban de forma agitada. En eso, Dark alzaba su vista para ver su vida.

 **5 corazones**

Ahora observaba el de Link.

 **6 corazones**

—Pero que estafa. Sigues arriba de mi— decía fastidiado —Déjame arreglar eso— sin previo aviso, lanzaba la espada como una lanza que iba a una velocidad anormal. El chico daba un grito sorpresivo para luego agacharse y esquivaba el ataque. Se levantaba mirando al gato molesto, aunque él tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. En eso, la punta de la espada chocó contra una roca desviándose a un lado para chocar con una rama a lo lejos, después contra otra roca, un árbol, otro árbol. A Link le llamó la atención eso haciendo que viera la espada desviándose con cada objeto "cercano" del lugar hasta que la espada se chocó contra uno de los flancos de Zafire haciendo que rebote y se regresara por donde se vino. La yegua zafiro daba un gemido sorpresivo. Epona estaba impactada.

—Eso hermana, se llama tener flancos poderosos. Algún día los tendrás. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita burlona y la yegua legendaria la veía sin quitar su cara de sorpresa.

La espada se estaba regresando por donde se vino de una forma bestial. Link no apartaba su vista de la espada y Dark… bueno, estaba tarareando una canción mientras esperaba algo.

Y ese algo, era que la espada chocó con la primera roca y el chico no le daba tiempo de reaccionar ya que recibió un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de la espada en toda la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo de cara. El gato atrapó la espada con la garra derecha sin dificultad y veía la vida de Link.

 **5 corazones**

—Ahora si estamos hablando en serio. Je, je, je— daba una risita burlona. El héroe se levantaba adolorido y se sobaba la cabeza para luego ver a Dark enojado —Je, je ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás enojado? O será que ¿Tienes miedo de que yo salve Hyrule y te quite a tu Zelda también? O sea yo tengo una chica en cada lugar de este extenso mundo. Solo me falta Zelda y así soy feliz. Je, je, je— decía con burla haciendo que Link se enojara por eso y empezó a correr hacia él para darle un tajo, pero el felino lo bloqueaba sin mucha dificultad. Se daban tajos entre ellos nuevamente hasta que en un descuido, Dark recibió un tajo en el brazo haciendo que pierda un corazón, pero ese no se dejaba, con una rodada por un lado le daba un tajo en la espalda.

Link se alejaba de él rodando por el suelo, aunque observaba como el gato corría hacia él. En eso, el chico se le ocurrió algo, ponía su espada a un lado. El felino al ver eso, sabía lo que era, pero no le daba tiempo de esquivar el famoso giro de Link que le dio de lleno haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor y lo tirara al suelo de espalda.

—Ay, no puedo creer que haya caído con ese ataque del "corta césped"— decía molesto. Intentaba levantarse, pero en eso, veía que el héroe daba un salto con la espada en alto para clavársela. Dark tenía que rodar en el suelo esquivando ese ataque que se clavó contra el piso. El gato se levantaba de un salto para luego darle un tajo a un lado de él en un brazo haciendo que gime de dolor. Link se alejaba de él rodando con la guardia en alto. El felino lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona al ver la vida de ambos.

 **3 corazones**

—Je, je. Mira eso. No me esperaba que estuviéramos parejos. Je, je. Pero bueno, seguimos hasta el final. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil y corría hacia Link con la espada en alto. El héroe corría hacia él con la espada en alto y cuando estaban cerca, chocaban sus espadas haciendo que queden entre cruzadas y se miraban frente a frente. Se forcejeaban mutuamente hasta que el gato le daba una patada en su estómago separándolo de él, pero antes de que se pusiera en guardia, el felino tiró su espada para luego lanzarse hacia el chico como empujándolo haciendo que se le cayera su espada maestra de las manos y caían al suelo con el felino encima suyo —¿Sabes algo, héroe? Te acabaré a puño limpio— añadía empezando a golpearlo en la cara, pero el chico lo pateó en su estómago quitándolo de encima para poder levantarse del suelo.

El humano le daba un puñetazo en la cara, pero Dark no se dejaba y le daba otro puñetazo. Estaban intercambiando puñetazos entre sí. Algunos los bloqueaban y la vida estaba que solo se quitaban un pedacito de nada de un corazón.

— ¡Dale, mi querido amo Soul! ¡Dale en la jeta!— gritaba Zafire animándolo mientras movía de forma constante sus flancos de un lado a otro.

—…— Epona veía los flancos de la yegua zafiro fijamente para luego ver a Zafire y daba su sonido de siempre.

— ¿Qué?— la ex alicornio la miraba y miró que veía sus flancos —Ah, eso. Ji, ji, ji. Es que si hago esto, lo animo bastante. Ji, ji, ji, ji.

—…— la yegua legendaria rodaba sus ojos.

Los dos chicos se estaban dando duro hasta que se separaban y se miraban frente a frente respirando de forma agitada. Se oía un sonidito extraño.

 **1 corazón**

Ese era el único corazón que tenían los dos.

—Eres bueno… en serio… no usaste tus poderes divinos o lo que sean eso… pero de igual forma… sabes pelear bien. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa desafiante. Link solo escuchaba lo que decía y daba una sonrisa desafiante también.

Los dos no se movían del lugar hasta que de golpe, empezaban a correr entre sí con intención de acabar con esto y cuando estaban a centímetros, se lanzaban un puñetazo mutuamente que se daban en la cara del otro con fuerza haciendo que se alejaran mucho hacia atrás y caían al suelo de espalda rodando una sola vez para caer boca abajo.

—Auch…— Dark intentaba levantarse, pero no podía. En eso, alzaba su vista para ver su vida y solo veía un pedacito de corazón, aunque Link no tenía corazones —… Je, je. Te gané… roba yeguas. Je, je… — se reía con dificultad —… Es un alivio… que aun tenga más… fuerza que él. Je, je…— el gato se ponía de espalda como podía para ver el cielo respirando agitado, pero en eso, una sombra lo tapaba y veía que se trataba de su yegua zafiro y de la yegua legendaria.

—Mi querido amo Soul ¿estás bien?— preguntaba Zafire preocupada.

—Sí, mi nalgona… Estoy bien… Je, je. Creo que… tengo hambre…— decía apenado.

—Ji, ji, ji. Ok, mi gatito. Yo te llevaré para comer, mi glotoncito. Ji, ji, ji— hablaba con su sonrisa de siempre y como podía, metió su hocico debajo de su amo para luego lanzarlo un poco hacia arriba y que aterrizara en su lomo. Epona miraba un momento a su antiguo dueño y daba un sonidito.

—No te preocupes… por él… Volverá desde su punto de… control… como…— el cuerpo de Link desapareció —… Como así… creo… pero no en este mundo… Estoy yo de… protagonista. Je, je…— decía con dificultad, pero tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

—…— la yegua legendaria no le importó eso, pero luego daba un sonido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Conoces un lugar para curarme?— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa alegre. Ella asentía con la cabeza —Oh, gracias, nalgona legendaria… Si estuviera bien… te abrazaría tus flancos legendarios. Je, je— al decir eso, Epona se sonrojaba un poco.

—Pues ¿qué esperas, "hermana"? Llévanos a ese lugar para que mi querido amo Soul, se recupere— decía Zafire con una sonrisa infantil. La yegua legendaria asentía con la cabeza y empezaba a caminar a una dirección en concreto mientras la ex alicornio la seguía por detrás —…— el felino veía como Epona caminaba moviendo sus flancos de un lado a otro.

—… Je, je, je. Fue buena idea enseñarle como caminar. Je, je— daba una risita.

—Sí. Ya veo, aunque yo la hubiera enseñado mejor, o sea que aprenda de la mejor— decía con una sonrisa presumida. El gato rodaba sus ojos y daba una risita —… Amo Soul ¿Cómo estarán el amo Creepy y la pechugona?— preguntaba curiosa.

—… Estarán bien. Tú sabes, es difícil deshacerse del enojoncito y de una dragona con pechos enormes. Je, je— daba una risita burlona.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Tienes razón, pero… ¿cuándo nos iremos a buscarlos?— preguntaba Zafire pensativa.

—… No lo sé… Cuando sepa cómo recuperar mi magia… iremos por ellos… Por mientras… estaremos aquí… por un tiempo…— respondía Dark intentando ponerse bien en su lomo y recostaba su cabeza en los flancos de su yegua para mirar el cielo cansado y estaba cómodo.

—Ok, mi querido amo Soul. Ji, ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil mientras seguía a Epona hacia un lugar para descansar.

Continuará.

* * *

 **No me juzguen, es que no me acuerdo mucho como era Zelda de Swith. Así que lo hice lo que se me ocurría y además que quería terminar esta parte de una vez o si no, nunca lo terminaré y estaría atascado aquí, todo esto es por problema de no tener internet y solo usar datos móviles.**

 **Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, sabremos lo que pasó con Creepy y Zafira para no alargar más esto.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	38. Un lugar incomodo para esperar

**Un lugar incómodo para esperar**

 **Momentos antes, en otra dimensión**

En los cielos, iba cayendo en picada un oso de peluche celeste intentando alcanzar a una dragona zafiro con grandes pechos que aún tenía ese pequeño bikini. Ella caía de espalda y estaba inconsciente.

—… Con mi puñetazo en su estómago, la noquee… que novedad— decía Creepy con sarcasmo mientras partes de su cuerpo se rompía dejando ver a un pequeño dragón celeste. Usaba sus alitas para volar más rápido y llegaba a un lado de Zafira. Ponía sus garras en la espalda como si fuera a cargarla, pero al hacerlo, su cuerpo creció de golpe hasta estar del tamaño de Celestia y ser un antropomórfico musculoso haciendo que tenga a la pechugona en sus brazos como si fueran recién casados, aunque tenía su cabeza colgando.

El dragón volaba lentamente hasta aterrizar en el suelo sin ninguna dificultad. Creepy observaba fijamente a la inconsciente Zafira y más su gran busto.

—Ay que linda. Se ve dormidita… podría aprovechar y jugar con esos "balones"… … … ¡Ni que fuera el amo Soul! ¡Despierta pechugona, buena para nada!— exclamaba molesto tirándola al suelo haciendo que se despierte de golpe con dolor en la espalda y cabeza.

— ¿Q-que pasó?— preguntaba la dragona sentándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza adolorida.

—Lo que pasa, es que te entrometiste. Te dejé inconsciente y aquí estamos— daba una explicación corto y fácil de "entender".

—… ¿Qué?— preguntaba Zafira confundida.

—Nada… nada. Por lo visto un cerebro tan pequeño como el tuyo, no entiende nada— decía rodando sus ojos fastidiado.

—Oye. Sabes que eso duele— mencionaba la dragona ofendida por cómo le dijo.

—Sí, si— decía sin importancia mientras miraba alrededor. Zafira suspiraba algo deprimida y se levantaba haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran un poco para luego sacudir su cuerpo un poco — ¿Sabes qué? No debiste entrometerte en discusiones ajenas— agregaba molesto mirándola de reojo.

—Yo… yo solo quería que se detuvieran— decía la dragona deprimida.

—Sí. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas y bla bla bla, pero no debiste hacerlo. Somos salvajes con esas discusiones— decía con burla sin dejar de mirar alrededor y más por el suelo — _Mmmmm. Oh rayos. Se me perdió mis costuras… debo mandarle a Costure que me haga costuras de oso… de nuevo—_ pensaba fastidiado al perder sus partes de oso que posiblemente se lo llevó el viento.

—Sí. Ahora ya me doy cuenta de eso— decía sobándose su estómago donde la golpeó con fuerza el dragón. En eso, miraba alrededor curiosa —Creepy ¿sabes en dónde estamos?— preguntaba sin dejar de observar el lugar.

Estaban como una especie de sendero, pero en un campo abierto.

—Mmmmmm. No lo sé, pero creo que estamos en una Equestria. Al menos un lugar no tan loco— decía fastidiado.

—Ya veo… es lindo el lugar— mencionaba con una sonrisa sintiendo el viento en su cara y como movía su largo cabello.

—Sí, sí. Qué lindo— decía sin importarle mucho el lugar.

—Oye Creepy ¿podemos explorar el lugar?— preguntaba Zafira mirándolo con una sonrisa alegre.

—No.

—Oh vamos. Será un momentito— decía poniendo unos ojos tiernos.

—Que nooooo. Vamos a esperar al amo Soul para que nos saque de aquí— decía con los brazos cruzados muy molesto.

—… Owwwww. Ok— decía resignada ya que sabía que no haría que cambiara de opinión, pero en eso, lo veía un momento al escuchar lo que dijo —Creepy ¿Tú no sabes cómo salir de aquí? O sea abrir un portal y eso— agregaba extrañada haciendo que se rascara la cabeza apenado.

—… Emmmmm. No puedo hacerlo ya que la única forma de que abra un portal, es que tenga un objeto especial para eso que se me quedó en casa o también cruzar un portal que está en un lugar del castillo para poder ir con calma y siempre recordar donde está el portal que entra uno— decía Creepy rodando sus ojos fastidiado.

—Oooookei— ella no entendía mucho lo que dijo, pero de igual forma, asentía con la cabeza como entendiendo lo que dijo para no quedar de nuevo en corto circuito.

El dragón se sentaba en una roca que veía por ahí para esperar a Dark. Zafira sin muchas opciones, se sentaba a un lado de Creepy o sea en el suelo con los brazos cruzados haciendo subir levemente su busto. Estaba algo molesta.

Estuvieron callados por un rato hasta que de repente, escuchaban un rugido en el cielo haciendo que alzaran la vista y observaban a lo lejos, como aparecían unos dragones volando, todos iban en una dirección, pero no a donde estaban ellos.

—Oh vaya ¿¡Esos son dragones!?— exclamaba la dragona sorprendida y con una sonrisa.

—Noooo. Ellos son conejos disfrazados de dragones— decía Creepy con sarcasmo haciendo que ella lo mirara feo. El dragón rodaba sus ojos con una sonrisa burlona para luego mirar a los dragones. Pensaba que se trataba de una emigración de dragones como siempre pasaba en Equestria, pero de repente, veía a un dragón que le resultaba muy familiar — _… ¿Ese dragón no es…?—_ pensaba con seriedad teniendo los brazos cruzados viendo ese dragón que era grande. Era de piel rojo sangre, con escamas negras, sus garras y ojos eran de color marrón oscuro. En eso, el gruñoncito metía una garra en su boca y sacaba unos binoculares para poder ver bien a lo lejos.

—Creepy ¿Cómo haces eso de sacar cosas de tu boca?... Es algo desagradable— preguntaba Zafira sorprendida de ver como sacó unos binoculares de su boca, aunque se asqueaba un poco.

—Es un secreto que es mejor no saber— decía simplemente sin mirarla.

—Ooookei— la dragona no dijo nada más y siguió mirando la emigración de dragones.

El dragón miraba a lo lejos, como un hueco grande en el suelo. Él recordó que eso era donde ponis inútiles se escondían para ver la emigración sin pensar que podrían morir por idiotas. Eso pensó Creepy con fastidio, pero en eso, observaba como el gran dragón rojo, se separaba del resto de su raza y volaba a toda velocidad hacia el hueco y fue a agarrar algo, y alzó vuelo teniendo algo en una de sus garras, era una yegua lavanda y en unos segundos, veía salir volando a una pegaso celeste detrás del dragón a toda velocidad.

—…— el dragón dejaba de ver por los binoculares y los guardó en su boca para luego tragárselo.

—Creepy.

— ¿Qué?— el susodicho miraba a la dragona, pero en eso, la veía incomodo ya que lo miraba con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Podemos ir con los dragones? Por favor, por favor. Yo quiero ver más de mi raza. Te lo suplico— decía Zafira agarrando sus garras con las suyas poniéndolos cerca de sus pechos mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—…— Creepy suspiraba fastidiado —Está bien, pero no seguiremos a esos dragones. Conozco el lugar donde vivirían los dragones… _creo—_ decía eso último en su mente.

— ¡Genial! ¡Gracias Creepy!— exclamaba la dragona con una gran sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba teniendo sus pechos aplastando en él.

—Sí, sí. Vamos pues, tenemos un gran camino que recorrer— decía el dragón algo sonrojado al ser abrazado por ella. La alejaba con sus garras para poder levantarse.

—Ok. Pues vamos— mencionaba emocionada. Creepy rodaba sus ojos para luego empezar a caminar —Oye ¿Por qué no vamos mejor volando?— preguntaba extrañada.

— ¿Tienes alas para volar?— preguntaba con seriedad sin dejar de caminar y la dragona lo tuvo que seguir por detrás.

—No, pero puedes volar tú. Así que tú podrías…— fue interrumpida por el dragón.

—Ni creas que te voy a cargar hacia allá. No soy un bendito transporte— decía molesto teniendo los brazos cruzados.

—P-pero así llegaremos más rápido— se quejaba de tener que caminar.

—Ay por favor. No seas vaga. Caminar es bueno para la salud. Podrás estar en buena forma y todo eso, y también que… podrías hacerme el favor de ¡quitarte ese bikini! Quédate desnuda o ponete otra cosa. No quiero ver mi cara en tus pechos— decía girando su cabeza para mirarla con enojo sin dejar de caminar.

—Pues ahora te fastidias. Estaré con este bikini mostrando a los ositos al mundo entero— mencionaba Zafira con una sonrisa burlona, pero en eso, veía como Creepy le enseñaba un puño cerrado —Ok, ok. Me lo quitaré, pero por favor ¡no golpees mi estómago!— exclamaba lo último asustada con sus garras en su estómago para que no la golpee de nuevo.

 **Un rato después**

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que conseguiste?— preguntaba el dragón caminando por un sendero del bosque. Caminaba al lado de la dragona que se había puesto un sostén deportivo, aunque se veía mucho sus pechos por la parte de arriba y un pantaloncito corto tipo deportivo.

—Sí. Esto es lo mejor para caminatas largas y extensas. Perfectas para ser ejercicios… como tú dijiste. Je, je— decía Zafira con una sonrisa alegre caminando al lado de él y que sus pechos no paraban de rebotar al caminar.

—…— rodaba sus ojos fastidiado y seguían caminando tranquilamente.

—… A todo esto ¿Dónde queda ese hogar de los dragones de aquí?— preguntaba la pechugona curiosa.

—No lo sé ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos al escritor?— preguntaba con burla.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba confundida.

—Sí. Hasta es más, con un solo chasquido, aparecemos en el lugar con rapidez— decía el dragón haciendo que la dragona se confundiera mucho más y sin más, Creepy chasqueó su garra.

 **...**

—Y aquí estamos… en Draconem. El país más "fabuloso" del mundo— decía el dragón con sarcasmo frente a la entrada de esas tierras donde se observaban que algunos habitantes medían cinco metros, seis metros o cuatro metros. Había dragones de todo los tamaños haciendo que los dos dragones dimensionales sean los más bajos del lugar. Las casas que se veían, estaban hechos con materiales de mármol y de hierro inoxidable, algunas ventanas de unos edificios eran de vidrio, pero otros eran de rubí.

—… Si… genial…— decía Zafira caminando en cuatro cansada. No sabía cuánto había caminado, pero fue horrible para ella hasta estaba sudando — ¿Cuánto tiempo duramos… caminando?— preguntaba luego de tirarse al suelo de espalda para tratar de descansar.

—Mmmmmmmm. Como una… o dos semanas— decía sin importancia, pero para la dragona, casi le daba un infarto haciendo que se levantara de golpe.

— ¿¡Dos semanas!? ¿Cómo pasó el tiempo tan rápido sin que yo me enterara?— preguntaba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Pues por el poder del fic— decía con una sonrisa burlona —… _Debo dejar de actuar como el amo Soul… esto es raro—_ pensaba fastidiado.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba muy confundida.

—Ok. Para que entiendas, nos paramos muchas veces para comer. Te tuve que cargar un gran tramo, porque te quedaste dormida o porque estabas "cansada"… espero que eso no fuera una excusa para que te cargue— decía Creepy con seriedad.

—N-no ¿Cómo crees?— la aludida miraba a otro lado para que no vea su sonrojo.

—Bueno, ya que, aquí estamos. En donde querías venir— decía el dragón con fastidio de estar ahí. Zafira observaba el lugar y se impresionaba al ver esos increíbles dragones.

—Wow. Que increíbles— decía con una gran sonrisa. Creepy lanzó un bufido.

—No son tan increíbles. Cuando te acostumbras a vivir en un lugar, te cansaras de ver a los mismos pelotudos y tener una vida monótona, y aburrida que a diferencia de darte golpes en el estómago, es pura diversión— al escuchar lo que dijo el dragón, la dragona se tapaba su estómago para que no la golpee de nuevo —Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Así que supongo que aquí esperamos a que nos recojan y todo eso. Así que busquemos un lugar para quedarnos o que se yo— decía con seriedad hasta se podía notar su voz de desprecio por el lugar por alguna razón en particular.

—Ok. Vamos, quiero conocer un poco el lugar— decía con una sonrisa emocionada. Creepy rodaba sus ojos para luego empezar a caminar siendo seguido por la dragona.

Caminaban por el lugar tranquilamente. Zafira observaba alrededor asombrada y con mucho entusiasmo mientras el dragón… seguía con su cara de siempre.

Algunos dragones que pasaban, los ignoraban, porque les importaban un carajo, aunque algunos estaban extrañados de ver esos dos dragones nunca antes visto, pero igual los ignoraban, porque no eran de su incumbencia.

Creepy miraba alrededor para ver si había un motel o algo que se le parezca, pero nada. Lo único que veía, era casas, rocas, un río de lava por ahí y una carnicería que pasaban frente de él. La dragona se detuvo un momento para ver a un dragón que vendía carne de todo tipo. Le hacía agua a la boca e iba a decir algo, pero el dragón celeste, la agarró de una garra para hacerla caminar.

—Después pensamos en comer. Primero hay que buscar un lugar para descansar. Así que muévete— decía con seriedad arrastrando un poco a Zafira.

—Ok, ok. Entendido, pero suelta mi garra, yo puedo caminar— decía ruborizada por esa acción.

Seguían caminando por una calle hasta que Creepy se detenía de golpe haciendo que la aludida se chocara con él, aunque sus pechos amortiguaron el golpe.

— ¿Por qué te detienes así?— preguntaba la dragona algo molesta, pero el dragón no decía nada ya que veía a una dragona color ámbar de tres metros y sus ojos eran marrones. Estaba metiéndose en una casa. Su acompañante se daba cuenta de eso — ¿Por qué la miras tanto?— preguntaba molesta con los brazos cruzados subiendo levemente su busto.

—Mmmmmmm. Estoy pensando que… …— se quedaba pensativo un momento —Espera aquí, iré a hablar con ella. A ver si nos deja quedarnos en su casa por las buenas— decía con seriedad teniendo los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y por qué dices por las "buenas"?— preguntaba la dragona extrañada.

—Por nada… por nada— no decía nada más para luego caminar hacia la casa donde entró la dragona. Al estar frente a la puerta, se quedó un momento pensativo. Daba un suspiro y alzó su garra derecha para tocar la puerta.

 **Un rato después**

—Me alegro que nos dejes quedarnos aquí, señora— agradecía Zafira sentada en un enorme sofá para dragones.

—Je, je. De nada. No podía dejar a los dos solos en las calles y más… este fortachón con su amiga, supongo. Je, je. Y además no me llames señora, llámame, señorita Leslie o Leslie a secas… no estoy casada. Je, je— daba una risita algo seductora mirando a Creepy que estaba sentado al lado de la dragona zafiro con los brazos cruzados y tenía una cara de molestia.

—Ah. Que bien. Te felicito— decía el dragón con sarcasmo.

—Je, je. Bueno, siéntese como en su casa. Si necesitan algo de mí… díganme— decía la dragona ámbar con una sonrisa seductora mirando a Creepy haciendo que se ponga nervioso y más que cuando se marchó, le pasó su cola por la barbilla.

—Vaya, que dragona tan… "simpática"— decía Zafira con una sonrisa forzada, aunque por dentro estaba molesta — ¿Cómo hiciste para que nos deje quedar en su casa? O sea ¿usaste tus toques masculinos?— preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona. El dragón la miraba feo.

—Que toques masculinos, ni que ocho cuarto. Deja tus inventaderas pechugona. Lo único que hice fue abrir la puerta— decía molesto, pero ruborizado ya que literalmente con solo abrir la puerta, Leslie se quedó embobada al verlo y la convenció de golpe.

—Mmmmmm ¿Por qué será?— preguntaba insinuando algo y molestándose más.

—No lo sé. Pregúntale a ella— decía fastidiado y suspiraba frustrado —Bueno, ya que, estamos aquí y esperaremos a que el amo Soul venga por nosotros— mencionaba recostándose en el sofá.

— ¿Estás seguro que vendrá por nosotros? Porque creo que no sabe dónde estamos exactamente— decía Zafira preocupada e insegura.

—Él sabrá ya que soy su peluche. Así que sabría más o menos en donde estoy… _creo_ -decía lo último en su mente algo inseguro.

—Ok, pero mientras esperamos ¿¡Podemos explorar más de Draconem!?-exclamaba emocionada.

—Sí, pero mañana ya que caminamos bastante… o sea yo— decía mirándola con burla haciendo que la dragona se apenara.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. Esperamos mañana ya que quiero conocer más del lugar— decía Zafira con emoción.

—Sí, pero no te emociones tanto. Puede ser que te disgustes después el lugar— decía Creepy con seriedad, algo que la hizo extrañar mucho.

Desde que llegaron, el dragón celeste parecía despreciar el lugar por alguna razón en particular. La dragona quería preguntarle, pero no quiso molestarlo con eso. Así que se levantó y fue a explorar un poco la casa en donde estarían por mientras. Creepy seguía sentado con los brazos cruzados, pensativo y con molestia, de estar en Draconem.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Dimensión de Equestria del fic: EL SECUESTRO DE TWILIGHT (escrito por: SCRITTORE PASSIONE)**

 **Quería que hubiera más en el capítulo, pero lo dejé aquí :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	39. La dragona furiosa

**La dragona furiosa**

 **CREEPY**

Había pasado varios días en este horrible lugar. Leslie salía siempre en las mañanas para hacer su trabajo diario y me dejaba a mí solo en la casa. Bueno, solo no, con ésta de pechos grandes que no me dejaba de fastidiar de…

—Quiero salir afuera. Quiero ver este lugar. Quiero ver el mundo de los dragones— por los enormes flancos de Celestia, pero que fastidiosa se volvió. La podría noquear para que se calle, pero de igual forma, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la casa. Así que salía con la pechugona que se vestía con un vestido corto con ese gran escote de forma exagerada para que la vean todo el mundo de como rebotan y rebotan, como si fuera una exhibicionista.

Salíamos a ver el lugar. En estos días, conocí el mercadillo más cutre, el carnicero más cutre, el parque más cutre hasta el gimnasio del lugar que se llama "Casillas"… que también es cutre con muchos dragones amontonados como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Había ido yo solo al gimnasio el domingo y fue… horrible ¿Esa "gente" no tenían otra cosa que hacer que estar en el gimnasio? Quise probarlo una vez y me metí a la sauna, pero me salí como si hubiera visto a la llorona, porque en serio, estaba muy lleno que daba miedo.

Me dio escalofríos con solo recordarlo, pero gracias a lo que pasó el día de ayer o sea sábado, pude contenerme de golpear a todos e iniciar una pelea tan épica que el lugar quedaría clausurado por violencia exagerada.

El sábado era día de mercadillo, que novedad… aunque se preguntaran ¿Cómo carajo sé que era sábado? Pues ni idea. Bueno, estaba caminando por el lugar con la pechugona que miraba cada sitio curiosa como si fuera una mocosa. Veía para saber que comprar hasta que le recordé que no éramos millonarios o al menos que ella tuviera mucho dinero entre sus pechos para comprarse lo que sea.

Seguíamos viendo el lugar hasta que la pechugona me tocó el hombro para que la viera y señalarme a un sitio del mercadillo. Había visto donde me señaló y lo que veía, me hizo que me pusiera serio. Estaba viendo a un niño dragón de unos siete u ocho años… Supongo que eran esos sin nombre, creo. De que si su padre comete un delito, lo tachaban de malandro… digo fuera de raza. Se lo pasaba a su esposa, a saber porque y también se lo pasaba a su hijo, y eso que no tiene la culpa de la mediocridad de sus padres.

Bueno, el niño dragón tenía la piel naranja claro, escamas marrones, garras negras y ojos verdes, pero también llevaba como un collar de hierro rojo en el cuello… como si fuera un p*to perro. Era una de las cosas que odio de este lugar. Y el tendero tenía cara de pendejo. Era un dragón blanco, de escamas y ojos azul cielo, y sus garras eran negras.

El pobre niño era maltratado por ese tipo y me daba rabia ver como los dragones, miraban eso y no intervenían… yo personalmente, los mandaba al hospital por imbéciles, buenos para nada…

Veía un momento a la pechugona para ver que miraba eso con molestia hasta parecía que quería detener eso… ¿para qué? ¿Para terminar inconsciente de nuevo con un golpe en el estómago?

Rodé mis ojos fastidiado, pero en eso, miré de golpe como el pendejo, desgraciado, hijo de su p*ta dragona, agarraba al pequeño del cuello. Podía escuchar como el niño decía.

—Solo quería comprar algo de comer— decía el pequeño dragón con algo de miedo.

En eso, recordé algo que pasaba aquí y podía ver como el malnacido, pretendía darle un bofetón al niño, pero no se lo iba a permitir ya que antes de que lo hiciera, aparecía de golpe a un lado de él agarrando su muñeca con fuerza para evitar que lo volviera a pegarlo.

Ese acto, hacía que todos los dragones se sorprendieran hasta el tipo éste que soltó al pequeño por la sorpresa que recibió.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué haces!?— me gritaba el mongólico éste que intentaba soltarse de mi agarre.

—Pues deteniéndote de agredir a un niño inocente, idiota— decía con seriedad.

— ¿Inocente?— el desgraciado se empezó a reír —inocente no tiene nada. Si está marcado, significa que es un delincuente igual que sus padres, un gusano, una ¡escoria! es una basura como sus padres— decía con desprecio. Me quedé callado un momento.

—Creo que te equivocaste en algo.

— ¿Eh? ¿En qué?— preguntó confundido. Me alegré cuando escuché eso ya que apreté mi garra libre para formar un puño que hasta sonaban mis dedos por apretarlos.

—Que la única basura aquí… eres tú— y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le di un puñetazo en toda la cara sintiendo como le rompía la nariz y al mismo tiempo, solté su garra mandándolo a volar destrozando su propia "tienda" o "puesto" o lo que sea esto, terminaba bajo su inmundicia, donde pertenecía el muy bastardo. Quedaba bajo a sus rocas minerales, creo… y creo que lo noqueé… que novedad —A ver si así aprende a no golpear niños— decía molesto mientras sacudo mi garra que lo golpeé. En eso, noté las miradas de los dragones, eran de sorpresa hasta noté un poco de miedo — ¿Por qué me miran tanto? ¿¡Acaso tengo algo en la cara!?— exclamé con enojo haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran y volvían a su rutina con rapidez como si no pasara nada.

—Creepy, tranquilízate— la pechugona se acercaba hacia mí para calmarme. Ella no me da órdenes. Si quiero alterarme, me altero, pero de igual forma, me iba a calmar antes de que golpee a alguien más. En eso, siento que alguien me tocaba mi pierna, bajo mi mirada para ver al mismo pequeño dragón.

— ¿Pasa algo, pequeño?— pregunté agachándome para estar casi del mismo tamaño que él, mi voz no fue de fastidio… por ésta vez, fue de amabilidad.

—… … G-gracias, señor… por defenderme— decía el niño con timidez.

—Je. De nada, pero si te vuelven a molestar alguien más, me dices y le rompo la cara— decía con una sonrisa confiada.

— ¡Creepy!— exclamaba la pechugona por lo que dije. Solo rodé mis ojos fastidiado y me levanté. Me iba a ofrecer para llevarlo a casa, pero en eso, escuché como alguien aterrizaba detrás mío… no hacía falta adivinar quién está detrás, si sé que ella estaría por aquí volando. Me volteé para ver a una dragona de piel amarilla claro, con escamas rojas, garras rojo oscuro y ojos azules. Era la tal Minerva, medía como dos metros y medio.

—…— la dragona presente, miraba el desorden que causé con seriedad y yo vi un momento a la pechugona que estaba algo preocupada de que hemos causado problemas o algo así. En eso, me miraba Minerva —Oye. Creo que te pasaste— me decía con seriedad.

¿En serio? ¿¡Eso es lo que me dice!?

—… Solo quise ayudar al pequeño de ese subnormal y para eso, tuve que golpearlo para que deje de hacer estupideces y también por como lo maltrataba— decía con seriedad teniendo los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, pero… ¿también tuviste que destruir su puesto?— preguntaba Minerva mirándome con seriedad.

—Si ¿Y? se lo merecía, pero si no querías que destruyera su puesto, tú te hubieras bajado a defenderlo, en vez de quedarte allá arriba volando mirando todo lo que pasa igual que todo el mundo— decía también con seriedad. Ésta chica no me derrotará en lo serio.

—…— esa dragona se quedó callada, porque tuve razón.

—Oye, lo siento por causar problemas, pero… mi amigo quiso ayudar al pequeño de ese abusador— me defendía la pechugona… ¿Desde cuándo pedí que me defienda? Sé defenderme solito, gracias.

—…— Minerva suspiraba —Está bien. De igual forma, te agradezco por defender al pobre niño— decía con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me agradecía.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, nosotros dos…— decía señalando a la pechugona y a mí —Seguiremos con lo nuestro. Así que ¿Podrías llevar al pequeño a casa?— pregunté dándole una palmada al pequeño que aún seguía al lado mío para que avanzara hacia ella, aunque él se quería negar ya que quiere que yo lo lleve, pero le convencí para no golpear a nadie más.

—Oh. Claro. No hay problema. Yo lo llevaré a casa— me decía con una sonrisa mientras lo agarraba de una garra.

—Bueno, adiós a los dos y tu pequeño, ya sabes— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa. En eso, sentí como me jalaba hacia atrás la tetona para mirarme feo por decir eso. Bueno, de todas formas, nos despedimos y nos fuimos, pero antes de alejarnos. Minerva quería saber mi nombre —me llamo Creepy— eso fue lo único que le respondía. Antes de reanudar mi marcha junto con la pechugona, alivio que no preguntó el nombre de la tetona, porque no sé cómo reaccionará al saberlo. En eso, al estar un par de metros alejados, escuché gritar al pequeño.

— ¡Gracias, señor Creepy!— ese grito… no sé porque, pero me hizo alegrar el día… un niño sano, una sonrisa alegre… supongo.

Nos fuimos sin ver atrás, aunque vi de reojo como Minerva se llevaba al pequeño a su casa, pero de repente, escuché los quejidos de alguien que conozco bien.

— ¿Qué pasó?...— preguntaba ese tendero desgraciado levantándose adolorido, pero en eso, vi una roca en el suelo, lo agarré y lo lancé con fuerza hacia atrás sin voltearme. No hacía falta saber si le di o no ya que escuché un ruido y luego otro ruido de caer al suelo… Ése Sábado fue un gran día.

— ¡Creepy!— me regañaba la pechugona al hacer eso, pero me la suda.

 **ZAFIRA**

Era un lugar ¡increíble! En estos pocos días, había visto muchas cosas interesantes en Draconem. Sus tiendas, sus casas… esas casas sí que son enormes. Parecían mansiones desde mi punto de vista ya que pareceré un ratón dentro de una de esas casas.

Había visto que hay buena variedad en ese mercadillo para comprar y comer, pero como siempre, ese gruñoncito me bajaba de la nube con sus palabras tan "emotivas".

En ese mercadillo, me gustó, aunque hubo algo que no me gustó y era ver a ese pobre niño dragón siendo maltratado por ese tipo… pero al ver como Creepy defendió al pequeño y le dio un golpe a ese tipo en toda la cara… pues mentiría si dijera que no me gustó que lo golpeara. Je, je. La verdad ese tipo se lo merecía o sea ¿Quién se cree que es al maltratar a un niño? Si yo fuera, le patearía en sus partes para que lo sienta. Je, je.

Bueno, el Domingo, fui con Leslie al Spa del lugar y vaya, no me esperaba que hubiera un spa aquí y uno muy bonito, aunque me siento mal que Leslie me pagara la sesión completa que me dejó bien relajada, como si nunca hubiera recibido golpes en el estómago… la verdad no me siento mal por esa dragona, que me pague hasta la comida de todos los días…

No sé porque me desagrada. Solo que era una dragona muy… gentil y… se acercaba mucho a Creepy… Grrrrr. Será pendeja esa tipa. Veo sus intenciones en todos lados y no dejaré que…

¿Por qué pienso así? Acaso estoy celo… ay no. No, no, no, no puedo estar celosa. Si Creepy es malo conmigo… me noquea siempre, aunque… es atractivo, pero es un gruñón… aunque se ve lindo cuando se enoja, pero es…

— ¡Pechugona!— escuché un grito que me sobresaltó haciendo que mis pechos dieran un rebote.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté confundida viendo al musculoso y apuest… digo Creepy. Me sonrojé un poco al pensar en eso. Los dos estábamos en la sala de la casa de Leslie mientras ésta nos hacía algo para que comamos.

— ¿¡Podrías dejar de darme agua caliente!? ¡Estás haciendo un río en la casa!— exclama molesto. En eso, me doy cuenta que estoy sirviendo un vaso de agua, pero se estaba derramando. Así que me detengo alzando la jarra y me sonrojo apenada.

—Ups, lo siento— dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Vi como rodó sus ojos, molesto… Oh. Genial. Me ganaré mi ración de golpes en el estómago cuando volvamos al castillo…

 **LESLIE**

Me agrada tener compañía en la casa o sea he estado muchos años sola y quise una rutina diferente, y pues ¿por qué no tener algo de compañía? La verdad no está mal los huéspedes… o sea he encontrado a un apuesto y fabuloso dragón en toda mi puerta, y cuando vi a Creepy, ese tiene que ser mi mach… digo mi "huésped" igual que su acompañante. La verdad nunca he visto a un dragón tan apuesto, aunque sea algo bajo, pero lástima que tenga a esa dragona, porque si no, me lo tirar… digo podemos hacer buenos "amigos".

Aunque de igual forma, me agrada esa dragona, es simpática, tener una amiga para ir al spa, es agradable y charlamos a veces de cosas que se nos pasa por la cabeza.

En estos días, fueron divertidos para mí hasta que… decidan irse… Creepy había dicho que solo estarán hasta que alguien lo vayan a buscar. No me dijo quién era, pero bueno, aprovecharé estos días para conocer mejor a ese dragón. Ji, ji, ji.

Al pensar un momento en "eso", me sonrojé mucho con solo imaginarlo.

 **CREEPY**

Ha pasado unos días en este horrible lugar y ninguna señal del amo Soul ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? ¡Quiero irme de aquí! No lo soporto, en serio, no lo soporto y más que Leslie me ve como boba, porque no despega sus ojos de mi cuando estoy almorzando… pareciera que me quiere violar.

… Será que el amo Soul… ¿no vendrá por mí? ¿Se enojó mucho por la pelea? Bueno, creo que me pase un poco con la discusión y pues… me deja aquí para fastidiarme y tengo que aguantarme a la pechugona, y a la dragona con cara de violadora… hasta creo que movió las cejas… ¿Qué carajo está haciendo? Estoy sentado en el sofá con mis pensamientos y está haciendo muecas raras…

La verdad no lo he notado, pero "la señorita Leslie" camina en cuatro, aunque he visto dragones caminando en cuatro o en dos hasta vi dragones que caminan en 0 patas. Si, en 0 patas… son los que vuelan… ¿acabo de hacer un chiste? Ese es el peor chiste que he hecho en toda mi vida… creo que necesito al amo Soul y su sentido del humor para no hacer estos chistes tan malos o sea ¿Cuántas pechugonas necesita para cambiar un bombillo? … ninguna ya que con los "misiles", ilumina el camino… ¿Qué carajo estoy diciendo ahora? Además que ese chiste no va así…

Ok, ok. Vamos a esas noches que no podía dormir bien… la verdad no necesito ni dormir al ser a fin de cuenta, un oso de peluche, pero de igual forma, duermo para pasar el tiempo… y por cierto, yo duermo en una cama junto a la pechugona, por desgracia mía, pero al menos la cama es grande para que no me moleste con sus pechos, porque me daría ganas de agarrarlos y tirarla por la ventana.

Bueno, volvamos a esas noches. No podía dormir. Estaba pensativo, muy pensativo. Intentando recordar algo que pasaría en un día de estos. He leído esa historia del bigotudo ese, pero no sé. No me acuerdo, pero era algo que tiene que ver con…

Me siento en la cama sin despertar a la pechugona. Me acabo de acordar algo que pasaría el… Jueves, creo… La verdad no lo sé, porque el tiempo en esa historia, no tiene ningún sentido ya que en una parte del capítulo dice que es Domingo y por la mitad del capítulo, es jueves de golpe… Al amo Soul le parecerá normal, pero a mí no, aunque me haya acostumbrado a éstas estupideces.

Sin más, me levanto de la cama sin despertar a la pechugona para que no me pregunte y no me pida que la lleve, porque ni pienso cargarla.

La observo acostada en la cama de lado. Usa una blusa de tirantes con un gran escote que pareciera que sus pechos saldrían en cualquier momento y usa también una tanga… esa costurera está bien loca… no le digan que yo pensé eso.

Salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido. Crucé por toda la casa, pero por desgracia, vi a Leslie salir de la cocina. Parece que fue a tomar lava o lo que sea y me ve extrañada.

—Creepy ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?— pregunta la dragona curiosa.

—Pues no tengo sueño y quiero salir a ejercitarme un poco por las mañanas— me excusé para que no me pregunte más.

—Oh. Ok. Entiendo… entiendo perfectamente— dijo mirándome con una sonrisa seductora poniéndome algo nervioso.

—O-ok. Pues bueno… ¿Le puedes decir a la pechugona que volveré en la tarde?— pregunto con seriedad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No vendrás a desayunar?— pregunta confundida.

—No. No tengo hambre y si la tendría, compraría por ahí, supongo— dije alzando mis hombros.

—Oh. Ok. Se lo digo. Así que entrena… fortachón— dijo Leslie con una mirada seductora mientras caminaba a un lado mío pasando su cola por mis pectorales y la vi irse a su cuarto, sin antes dirigirme una mirada y me guiña el ojo.

Cuando la perdí por una puerta, pasé una garra en mi cara de tener que aguantarla todos los días hasta que el amo Soul nos recoja o puede ser por siempre, si no piensa en recogernos… … Bueno, ya que, mejor me apresuro y salgo de aquí para detener a una dragona furiosa racista desgraciada, y muchas cosas.

Sin más, salgo de la casa. Abro mis alas de golpe y vuelo a toda velocidad hacia un destino desconocido… no tendrá nada de desconocido si sé a dónde iré… aunque... ¿hoy es Jueves?... Si lo atino, le agarro un pecho a la pechugona… … espero equivocarme.

…

…

No sé cuánto tiempo he volado, pero ya ha amanecido y el sol me dio en toda mi cara para que me los ponga más rojo de los que ya están.

… No sé porque hago esto. No es problema mío lo que pase en este mundo o sea los acontecimientos... pero no puedo dejar de pensar eso y no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados… Si el amo Soul estuviera aquí, lo haría sin dudar y no dejaría que nada les pase…

Vi a lo lejos Canterlot. Entrecerré los ojos para ver mejor lo que quiero ver y es observar a la escuela esa que es una pérdida de tiempo. La academia para unicornios superdotados ¿En serio? ¿Quién querría estar en esa academia para que te den clases la inútil nalgona? Bueno, eso no me interesa hasta podría hacer que esa nalgona baile para mí, pero no estoy por ella… por desgracia, estoy por… ¡ella!

Observé a una dragona voladora que tiene la piel marrón oscuro, sus garras y escamas son de color gris oscuro hasta sé que sus estúpidos ojos son verdes, y mide unos p*tos seis metros.

—Hoy es jueves… Oh rayos— dije a mi mismo fastidiado de tener que hacer eso cuando vuelva.

Bueno, pude ver desde una lejana distancia ya que me parezco un p*to halcón que tiene su cola en alto preparado para empezar el desmadre, la masacre y todo eso. Si Celestia hubiera muerto ella sola, a mí me daría igual, pero como estamos hablando de niños con un futuro, pues eso ya es otra cosa.

Sin más, volé a una velocidad abismal, esa desgraciada está a punto de derrumbar esa pared para matar a alguien. Así que para poder evitar una gran tragedia, inhale teniendo el pecho inflado para luego dar un grito que se escucharía por todo el reino.

—FURIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. HIJA DE TU P*TA MADRE, BUENA PARA NADA— ese grito la sobresaltó ya que falló el coletazo y dio un golpe al aire. Giró su cabeza para verme, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, porque le agarré del pescuezo y me la llevé de ahí a un lugar que no haya nadie para tener la libertad de darle una lección de gramática y un poco de matemática, porque está bien bruta hasta le daré clase de historia sobre Artemisa para que sufra la pendeja ésta.

 **CELESTIA**

Me encuentro dando clase en la academia para unicornios súper dotados de Canterlot y cuando estoy a medio de una lección, escucho un fuerte grito que parecía un rugido que me sobresaltó hasta me caí al suelo en mis flancos, porque el suelo tembló un poco. Mis alumnos están entre sorprendidos y asustados agarrándose de donde están sentados, pero cuando se calmó el suelo, los pequeños se levantaron de una vez para acercarse a las ventanas y ver qué era lo que pasó. Yo me levanto del suelo para acercarme a una ventana también para ver que fue ese grito, pero no veo nada.

Si fuera un producto de mi imaginación, es porque no he podido dormir bien por el asunto de Twilight y de los dragones, pero observar que los potros también lo oyeron, entonces no es imaginación mía. De igual forma, pienso en salir del salón para avisar a los guardias para que intentaran averiguar que fue eso o si alguien vio algo afuera.

 **CREEPY**

La he llevado hasta el bosque Everfree y la lanzo con fuerza al suelo haciendo que rebote, y quedara boca abajo.

Aterrizo en el suelo y me cruzo de brazos para ver como la desgraciada dragona se levanta lentamente. Al estar de pie, me ve con una mirada de furia… que irónico, aunque un momento, su furia desapareció al verme, como si estuviera sorprendida por algo, pero en eso, sacude su cabeza para verme con furia.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso!? ¡Casi iba a atacar esa estúpida escuela!— exclama Furia con rabia.

—…— guardo silencio.

— ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy preguntando idiota!— exclama de nuevo enfureciéndose.

—… No dejaría que una linda… no, espera— saco mis lentes de ver de "lejos" para ponérmelos —Oh. Por los enormes flancos de Celestia, por los flancos nocturnos de Luna, por los flancos amorosos de Cadence, por los enormes flancos de la nalgona que no me deja en paz ¡estas recontra híper fea, mija!— exclamo con burla. Cuando me escucha la dragona, se enfurece mucho, tanto que veo humo salir de sus orejas.

— ¿¡Que me dijiste!?— grita. Sentía su aroma hasta aquí… ¿No se ha lavado los dientes antes de salir?

—Lo que escuchaste. Solo mírate en un espejo, tienes arrugas en la frente, en los ojos hasta en la naricita. Eso debe ser por estar frunciendo el ceño muchas veces que se te quedó pegado en toda la cara— dije sin miedo y con seriedad mientras guardo los lentes en mi boca. Cuando me escucha decir eso, explota ya que ruge con furia.

— ¡Te voy a matar por decirme eso!— grita mientras se lanza hacia mí como toda una animal.

—Mmmmmm ¿Qué haría el amo Soul en ésta situación?...— susurro para mí mismo hasta que me acuerdo de algo —Ah sí. Esto— dije echándome a un lado con tranquilidad haciendo que la tonta dragona se pasara de largo y se choca con los árboles, cortándolos por la mitad por la velocidad que va que se llevó todo por delante —Je, je. Pero que bruta. Denle un premio por ser tan cabezota— dije con una sonrisa burlona.

 **FURIA**

Eso me dolió… y mucho.

Me levanto quitándome de encima los árboles que derrumbé con mi cabeza. Estoy aturdida, pero sacudo mi cabeza para ver en la dirección dónde está ese malnacido dragón que se burló de mí ¡en toda mi cara! No se lo perdonaré, aunque sea guapo, apuesto y esos músculos de muerte que hasta cualquier dragona se tiraría con… él…

Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza por tener esos pensamientos o sea por Lunarian, estoy casada y tengo hijos.

Recobro la compostura y estoy lista para despedazarlo. No necesito estar en mi modo de combate, con solo estar así, es suficien…

— ¿Sabes qué? Me aburrí de esperarte ya que por lo visto, el maní que tienes se rompió por el golpe. Déjame ayudarte— dijo ese misterioso dragón y me quedé sorprendida ¿Cómo llegó al frente mío tan rápido? Si no lo pude veeeeeeeeer.

 **CREEPY**

Le mando un golpe en toda su quijada. Vuelo para aparecer encima suyo con los brazos cruzados. Levanto mi pierna derecha en alto para darle una patada en toda su cabeza para mandarla de golpe al suelo.

— ¿¡Ya te sirve el maní de tu cabeza o necesitas más golpes para recomponerlo!?— exclamo con burla. La dragona se levanta adolorida, supongo hasta está tambaleada, pero sacude su cabeza para verme en el cielo con una mirada de odio.

— ¡Serás un desgraciado!— exclama Furia con furia, valga la redundancia ¿Por qué le pusieron ese nombre? Por lo visto sus padres no la querían o el "bigotudo" no la quería. Bueno, no debo pensar mucho porque tuve que esquivar a un lado una tacleada como si fuera pokemon. La furia intenta darme un coletazo, pero yo como todo un pro, le agarro la cola y como cualquier personaje de Dragón Ball, la hacía girar en mi propio eje y la suelto cuando está en una velocidad muy adecuada para lanzarla lejos. Grita como si la estuvieran torturando y eso que ni la estoy tocando. Vuelo para estar detrás de su espalda para darle un fuerte puñetazo para darle de jeta en el suelo como la basura, pero no termino ahí, no señor, porque volé hacia abajo a toda velocidad para luego ponerme en una posición como si estuviera parado en el aire y darle un fuerte pisotón con mis patas haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Después me bajo de ella con tranquilidad y me alejo un poco de la dragona para verla con los brazos cruzados, y poner mi mejor cara.

 **FURIA**

Mhp. No pensé que golpeara tan duro… ese si es un dragón duro o sea es de un tamaño bajo y me está dando una paliza que hasta me duele la lengua… creo que me la mordí.

Me levanto adolorida y me volteo para ver a ese apues… digo dragón… a todo esto, no sé quién es y nunca lo he visto en Draconem… aunque él sabe mi nombre antes de alejarme de esa escuela.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas, dragón? Ya que por lo visto tú, sabes el mío, pero yo, no el tuyo— dije con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué te interesa?— pregunta con una cara seria.

—Porque quiero saber el nombre del dragón que está interfiriendo mi misión— dije con enojo.

—… Ok. Me llamo… Neta, la neta— dijo sin cambiar de expresión.

—Ooookei. Qué raro nombre, Neta— dije confundida.

 **CREEPY**

No sé porque, pero ver que crea que ese es mi nombre. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Me hace el día o sea ¿Por qué carajo le diría mi nombre? No tengo la obligación de hacerlo.

—Neta ¿Por qué me detuviste mi ataque contra esa escuela? Podría hacer una gran masacre— dijo con un tono sádico la muy desgraciada.

—Pues porque no dejaría que lastimes a esos pequeños potros, solo para saciar tú sed de sangre y todo eso— dije rodando mis ojos.

—… O sea ¿Qué? ¿Eres amante de los ponis? ¿Eres igual que esa Minerva?— dijo con fastidio al mencionar ese último nombre.

—No. No soy como esa tipa o sea me da igual lo que le pase a los ponis, si hubieras matado a Celestia, a mí me daría igual— dije con seriedad.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué me detuviste? Pudiste haberte unido y podríamos haber creado una gran masacre en Canterlot— dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

—No gracias. Yo no hago masacres si hay infantes presentes. No dejaré que tú mates potrillos, porque te da la gana mientras esté aquí, no harás tus estupideces— dije con seriedad.

—Así que es por eso ¿eh?... Por salvar niños, pero te da igual ¿Los ponis adultos? Porque si es eso, podemos hacer igual una masacre en la ciudad. Tú y yo. Porque con una fuerza como la tuya, podríamos…— la interrumpí de escuchar más de sus estupideces.

—Que no pienso matar a estúpidos nobles buenos para nada. La verdad me encantaría, pero ésta vez estoy con paz y amor… como dice Lunarian— dije apropósito lo último haciendo que me mire con rabia ya que Furia se obsesiona que Lunarian hizo los dragones una raza perfecta, pero hay dragones que creen que Lunarian es de paz y aparte que prefiero besar las nalgas de Celestia que destruir algo con ella.

—Entonces eres igual que esos dragones estúpidos que creen que Lunarian quiere la paz y esas chorradas— dijo molesta de no poder convencerme con sus estupideces —Muy bien entonces. Te diré algo, si no te quitas de mi camino, te perdonaré la vida y no le diré al rey Magma que eres un traidor, porque creo que me conoces ¿verdad? Soy esposa de Arquímedes. El consejero del rey. Así que te quitas o te mueres— me amenaza la muy desgraciada.

—… A mí nadie me da órdenes ni siquiera tú, imbécil— dije con seriedad teniendo los brazos cruzados. La dragona está callada un momento hasta que daba un suspiro de frustración.

—Ok. Si tanto quieres morir, que así sea. Usaré mi modo de combate— dijo Furia con una sonrisa sádica. En eso, vi transformándose como si fuera un anime o yo que sé. Su cuerpo creció hasta los siete metros de altura. Su piel se vuelve gris oscura y posiblemente, más dura y gruesa de lo normal. Sus escamas y garras se tornaron negras e igualmente más fuerte y sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre —Éste es mi modo de combate. Espero que no te arrepientas ahora— dijo con burla.

—…— solamente rodé mis ojos con fastidio.

— ¿Sabes algo? Seré buena contigo. Te dejaré tomar tu modo de combate. Así que adelante. Hazlo para tener una buena batalla, no quiero que me decepciones tan rápido— dijo con burla.

—…— ¿un modo de combate? ¿Tengo uno al menos? La verdad nunca me molesté en hacer esas estupideces o sea cuando descubrí que puedo ser dragón, podía y puedo seguir usando mi habilidad de crecer y encogerme. Al ser un dragón, puedo ser un dragón bebé, un dragón antropomórfico o también un dragón adulto de seis metros o más, pero ¿usar mi modo de combate? Nunca me molesté en descubrir más cosas sobre mi cuerpo. Es raro. Es como inspeccionar tu cuerpo y terminas masturbándote solo.

Rodé mis ojos al pensar en eso, pero bueno… ¿intento hacer lo del modo de combate? Puede ser que termine en ridículo, pero vale la pena intentarlo, supongo.

Así que cerré los ojos y me empecé a concentrarme. Es como ser un súper sayayin, pero descartando el cabello rubio, los estúpidos gritos como si estuvieran pariendo y un gato sin pelo gritándote en toda la batalla, pero en mi caso, tengo un gato peludo que le gusta los grandes flancos como si fueran un arte para plasmarlos en una pared.

…

…

No sé cuánto tiempo tuve los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrí, vi a la dragona mirándome sorprendida. Así que para saber que se sorprende, me empiezo a inspeccionar, pero alejándome de ciertas partes, porque en serio, ser un peluche a un dragón… es incómodo, además que eso no es normal para mí. Bajo mi vista para ver mis… brazos.

Tengo mis escamas de color azul muy oscuro, demasiado diría yo, que me confundiría con el cielo cuando oscurece. Mi piel o sea el color carne que tenía de mi pecho a mi vientre, es muy opaco… no necesito ver mis ojos, porque sé que son del mismo color, pero más intenso, supongo. Vi que mis músculos son más marcados y observo que… solo crecí un poco… como un metro… me estafaron.

 **FURIA**

¿Quién es este dragón? ¿En serio quién es? ¿Por qué cada vez es más… guapo? Siento un sonrojo en mi rostro, pero sacudo mi cabeza.

No ¡no! No pienses en eso, aunque sea muy apuesto, musculoso… que me dan ganas de… manosearlo… ¡No, noooooooo!

Empiezo a golpear mi cabeza con mis garras para dejar de pensar en lo apuesto que es.

 **CREEPY**

Tengo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como la tonta dragona se golpea ella misma por alguna razón en particular. Solo alzo mis hombros de que me da igual, aunque con sus extrañas actitudes y estar aquí, es una molestia ¿en serio? Ya no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí. Así que acabaré rápido esto...

 **FURIA**

Ok Furia. Tranquilízate. Es tu adversario y te estás poniendo en ridícula. Miro con rabia a Neta. Estoy lista para atacarlo.

—Muy bien, Neta. Espero que estés listo para…— no pude continuar de hablar al sentir algo en mi estómago sacándome todo el aire. Bajo mi mirada lentamente para ver al dragón con un puño en mi estómago… ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido? S-si lo estaba viendo a lo lejos, no tiene s-sentido.

 **CREEPY**

Alzo mi vista para ver la cara de impactada que tiene la ilusa dragona. La verdad no sé porque, pero al tener éste modo, me siento más fuerte hasta aumenté la velocidad o sea soy musculoso, tengo un abdomen marcado y que se supone que tengo que ser lento, pero es todo lo contrario… y además me siento que podría destruir todo un reino yo solo, pero por ahora no, ahora estoy aquí para acabar con ésta asesina de infantes.

— ¿No te enseñaron a no hablar en un combate?— pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Ella me ve aun sin poder creerlo ya que no me vio acercarme. Bueno, haré mi movimiento a lo Dragón Ball budokai tenkaichi 3 o yo que sé… es culpa del amo Soul ya que te juntas con él y se te pega… tales costumbres.

Así que empujo con mi puño que está en su estómago con fuerza para mandarla a volar y en eso, cierro mis garras sonando las garritas y apretándolos para después volar a toda velocidad hacia donde está Furia.

Vi que intenta recuperarse, pero no le di tiempo y le di otro puñetazo en el estómago, luego una patada en un costado para luego voltearme dándole mi espalda para dar un fuerte coletazo en toda su espalda enviándola al suelo dejando un cráter con su forma.

… Y se supone que su escama ¿debe ser dura y gruesa para… tener más protección cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia? Porque si es a distancia, pues que dragones más soso me he encontrado hasta creo que el boss secreto extra de Final Fantasy XII, da más pelea que ésta tipeja. Eso está muy claro.

De repente, tuve que esquivar echándome a un lado con facilidad ya que Furia se había levantado con furia, valga la redundancia para darme sus famosos coletazos.

— ¡Te haré pagar por eso!— exclama Furia la furiosa con intensión de estoquearme con su colita de "algodón", pero la atrapé con mi cola enrollando su cola con la mía. Observé que la dragona sonríe maliciosa y da media vuelta para tratar de lanzarme. No se lo permití… en serio, no se lo permití ya que estuve en el mismo sitio volando con los brazos cruzados mientras ella trata sin mucho éxito de moverme del sitio — ¡Oh vamos! ¿¡Es en serio!?— la pobre Furia la furiosa, trata de enviarme lejos o trata de desenrollar su cola, pero para su desgracia, la atrapé y sonrío de forma perversa.

— ¿Te digo algo Furia?— pregunto haciendo que me mire fijamente —… Tú no estás a mi nivel…— dicho eso, empiezo a dar vueltas con mi cola enrollada con la dragona. No pudo evitar dar vueltas y vueltas en mi propio eje. Grita con "furia" para luego soltar su cola y enviarla volando, pero ahí no acabo. Aparezco de golpe encima de ella para darle un puñetazo en su pecho. Vuelo de forma abismal para darle una patada en su espalda para enviarla de nuevo arriba. Escucho sus gritos de dolor… es muy satisfactorio. Aparezco de nuevo arriba muy alto esperando para recibirla con un doble pisotón con fuerza en su estómago sacándole lo que le queda de aire y fue enviada al suelo con brutalidad e hizo que la tierra tiemble un poco, creo. He visto arboles moverse.

Furia intenta levantarse del suelo adolorida y cuando está parada completamente. Me mira con odio y respira agitada.

—… El "amor" es mutuo, pero la fuerza no— dije con seriedad y con un tono bromista. En eso, la dragona da un fuerte rugido para después emprender vuelo y en vez de atacarme a mí, sale volando como huyendo de mí.

— ¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Le diré a mi marido que le diga al rey que tenemos a un dragón traidor igual que… otros! ¡La verdad creo que te agradezco, porque así podré poner fin a esos dragones pacifista!— exclama a lo lejos sin parar de volar para llegar a Draconem.

… Mmmmmmmm ¿La dejo ir? … Si lo hago, me fastidiarán muchos esos dragones, pero si no lo hago, pues cambiaré el trascurso de la historia… ¿Qué historia ni que nada? Todo cambió completamente después de golpear a Furia y además… me cae fatal.

 **FURIA**

Vuelo todo lo rápido que puedo para llegar a mis tierras y contarles mi historia. Je, je. De que tenemos a un dragón traidor que fue enviado por… los trillizos para matarme al ser la esposa del consejero que trajo a esa unicornio y la encerró. Y así hay un motivo para encerrar a toda esa familia de retrasados, sin importar que lo que sean sus padres. Je, je.

Sonrío perversa para continuar mi vuelo, pero en eso, veo un poco los árboles en los lados como que están brillando un poco por algo que pasa… ¿atrás de mí? Aunque la verdad me dio curiosidad para mirar atrás. Así que giré mi cabeza para ver detrás y me quedé en shock al ver eso. Me está persiguiendo como una llamarada grande imposible de esquivar. Incendia todo a su paso hacia mí. Puedo escapar volando hacia arriba, creo, pero no sé porque, me quedé paralizada viendo esa llamarada azul muy oscuro yendo hacia mí. Es imposible de esquivar y más que está a escasos metros de mí…

—… Yo soy una dragona y eso no me hará daño… no me hará daño, no me hará… ¡dañooooooooooooooooooooooo!— grito con miedo y dolor como esa llamarada me cubre completamente por todo mi cuerpo y todo se volvió negro… para mí.

 **ZAFIRA**

Estoy esperando a Creepy fuera de la casa viendo el cielo. Ya es de noche y me empiezo a preocupar ya que Leslie me dijo que fue a entrenar desde la mañana, pero ¿tiene que entrenar muchas horas?

Espero que no le haya pasado nada, porque no quiero quedarme sola con esa señora que está en la casa, es un fastidio total. ¿Ella que se cree? No conoce a Creepy. Yo lo conozco desde que me golpeó en el estómago por andar quejándome, aunque en esos días que estuve con él, me mostró que en el fondo es amable y bondadoso o sea el osito, y ahora dragón también. No lo quiere demostrar con nadie por alguna razón, pero… se ve lindo con su cara de enojadito. Ji, ji, ji.

En eso, veo a alguien volando por el cielo. Enfoco mejor mi vista entrecerrándolo y veo que es Creepy. Uf. Qué alivio. Pensé que le había pasado algo y que lo había perdido para siempre sin poder confes… ¿¡Que rayos estás pensando, pechugona!?

Sacudo mi cabeza para luego enfocarme y ver al dragón aterrizando frente mío. Me puse con una expresión de molesta por haber salido así sin decírmelo y por preocuparme mucho.

—Creepy ¿¡Sabes la hora que es!? ¡Me tenías preocupada! ¡Creí que te había pasado algo o algo peor y…!— no pude terminar de hablar, porque me tapó mi boca con su garra derecha.

—Si "mamá". Lo siento por preocuparte por salir sin avisar y por venir tan tarde— dijo Creepy bromeando y tiene una… ¿sonrisa? ¿¡Una sonrisa!? Pero no es de burla ni nada de eso, es sincera… ok. Me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Quito su garra de mi boca para poder hablar.

—Creepy ¿Te pasa algo?— pregunto muy preocupada.

—No ¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunta devuelta mirándome extrañado.

—Emmmm. Porque…— no sé qué decir, pero él me ve muy fijamente haciendo que me sonrojara mucho y paso un brazo por debajo de mis pechos para agarrar mi otro brazo. Me puse muy tímida por cómo me mira.

—Te ves muy hermosa con esa ropa— dijo de golpe haciéndome sorprender mucho y sentí un ardor en mi cara.

La verdad estoy usando una blusa con mangas cortas con un gran escote para mis pechos que me gustan mucho y una falda corta.

—G-g-gracias— tartamudeo nerviosa… ¿Qué le pasa a Creepy? Nunca lo vi actuar así ni darme halagos. Nunca lo vi tan alegre.

—De nada linda— ¿¡Linda!? Oh cielos. Creo que está muy enfermo ya que está diciendo cosas que yo siempre esperé, pero no de ésta forma —Oye ¿Leslie está dentro?— pregunta el dragón alegre. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza —Oh genial. Espero que me haga algo de comer. Tengo hambre… bueno, la verdad no. Solo quiero comer algo— dijo con una sonrisa que me pone nerviosa y sigo muy sonrojada. No sé porque, pero es más lindo cuando está sonriendo que gruñón. Vi como Creepy pasa al lado mío, pero hizo algo que me deja en shock ya que al pasar, siento como su cola agarra m-m-mis ¡pechos! Por debajo haciéndolos rebotar. Me puse con la cara muy roja. Quise decir algo, algo como un grito o algo, pero no me sale nada. Estuve paralizada al ver lo que hizo. Yo solo lo seguí con mi mirada como entra a la casa sin mirarme, pero luego asomó su cabeza para verme —Pechugona ¿vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí afuera toda la noche? Se te congelará tus "misiles"— me dice algo bromista. No sé qué decir. Así que solo camino para entrar a la casa junto con él… sigo sin saber ¿Qué le pasó al irse todo el día?

 **CREEPY**

Ahí está ¿contentos? Dije que le agarraría una teta si hoy era jueves y pues lo es, y pues lo hice, aunque supongo que estarán más complacidos. No le agarré uno, si no los dos para que no digan nada.

Bueno, la verdad no me explico, porque… me siento muy feliz… raro de ver en mí. Es que no sé porque me siento así. Creo que es porque me quité un peso de encima… o será que… me pude desquitarme de la dragona más odiada del mundo… quien sabe. Je, je.

 **ARQUIMEDES**

Estoy en mi casa con mis hijos. Una niña de tan solo cinco años y un varón de nueve años. Estamos en la sala para esperar a mi querida esposa, aunque vi a los niños dormidos por estar esperándola. La verdad ya son como las 23 y pico de la noche… ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? No creo que haya tenido problema en atacar una simple escuela de ponis inferiores… Mi esposa no debe tardarse tanto. Acaso ¿la capturaron? Eso es ridículo. Sé cómo es Furia que masacraría a todos los ponis sin dudarlo.

Creo que está descansando después de una masacre como esa y volverá mañana a casa. Seguro que es eso.

Sin más, cargo a mis hijos para acostarlos en sus respectivas habitaciones mientras yo voy a mi cuarto y de mi esposa para acostarme, y esperar que llegue Furia mañana.

…

 **NARRADOR**

En el bosque donde habían estado Creepy y Furia. Se observaba una cueva bloqueada por una gran roca ya que dentro de dicha cueva, estaba acostada una dragona boca abajo con la mandíbula en el suelo y la cola bien estirada hasta tenía una roca en la cola como para que no se moviera. La susodicha tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos eran de botones. Era nada menos, la dragona más racista de Draconem y la que creía que la diosa Lunarian también era racista, Furia.

Continuará.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Hice el capítulo basándome en el fic de SCRITTORE PASSIONE o sea en la narrativa y si quieren entender mejor lo que pasó, lean el fic EL SECUESTRO DE TWILIGHT para entender esto un poco más y la verdad el modo de combate, nunca pensé en que Creepy tuviera uno, pero al releer éstos capítulos para hacer éste capítulo, pues yo dije porque no ya que no sabe qué cosas le puso Dark a su cuerpo de dragón XD**

 **Por cierto, Furia es una oc del autor del dicho fic igual que Arquímedes :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	40. La tristeza de Leslie

**La tristeza de Leslie**

 **CREEPY**

Había pasado varios días desde que le di una paliza descomunal a Furia la furiosa y desde que descubrí que puedo transformarme en un modo de combate o en un modo para sacar más músculos y tener más atención que cualquiera con solo esa estupidez, o sea en un día entrenaba a un lugar lejano en un Sábado o Domingo y las dos dragonas me veían con caras de bobas. En serio, me ponen nervioso.

Cuando derroté a la dragona racista, estaba feliz, muy feliz que hablaba, les hacía cumplidos a las dos que creo que fue un error hacerlo, porque me estoy ganando lo que no quiero y además que después de un par de días, volví con mi expresión de siempre, o sea ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué iban a verme sonreír todos los días en este lugar horrible, horrendo donde la mayoría son racistas que quieren una guerra estúpida por ser superiores? No gracias ya que sé que Lunarian me está viendo ahora mismo, juzgándome en silencio, no sé si me felicita por lo que le hice a Furia o no… y no sé si de verdad lo hace, porque no sé si existe su "diosa".

Nadie sabe si predica la paz o la guerra, la tolerancia o el racismo, los hippies o los feotes, quien sabe, ni siquiera sé si existe la tal Artemisa o sea me da igual esas diosas que ni me importan lo que hacen o a quienes juzgan, aunque supongo que debo ir por las enseñanzas de Lunarian al ser yo un dragón… pero tomé el camino de la paz, porque los niños son la prioridad y más que recuerdo que más mueren por ese tipo más feo que la una.

Bueno, olvidando esas cosas religiosas, hablaré que estoy caminando por una calle de… Vesubio, creo que se llama así ésta parte de Draconem ya que si está Minerva por aquí, es que estoy por casualidad… y supongo que está la "arrestada" por maltrato infantil, por esclavizar a un bebé dragón… Yo creo que es verdad. Esa unicornio siempre ve a Spike como un sirviente, otra cosa es que depende mucho de él como si de una potrilla se tratara que la cuiden mucho.

… Buf. Da igual, solo estoy caminando por la calle viendo a unos dragones y a otros dragones hasta veo tipos religiosos hasta ese tipo que se cree lo mejor del mundo. Ese tipo es un dragón serpiente, de pelaje rojo sangre, escamas y garras negras, y ojos marrones, se llama… Torqueloco Torque algo… no me acuerdo su nombre, pero ese tipo me repugna por alguna razón que no diré. Ese tipo pasa por el otro lado de la calle… al menos no está en mi lado, porque le doy la madre con ese idiota.

Continuo mi caminata en solitario, porque la pechugona está con su "amiga" mostrándole donde trabaja, nunca lo quise saber, porque no es importante.

Bueno, cuando paso por una casa con un jardín muy horrible que necesitan un jardinero de forma urgente, unos ruidos en el cielo hicieron que me detuviera para ver qué pasa y veo por casualidad del mundo a Minerva peleando en el cielo con… con… ¿Cómo se llama ese tipo? … Neptuno, creo. Es un dragón de piel azul cielo, sus escamas y garras son marrón oscuro con unos ojos azul marino.

Los dos se están dando la madre con golpes fuertes y se lanzan lanzallamas… que combate tan soso hasta yo me uniría, pero los dejo para el arrastre.

Mmmmmm. Creo recordar que… aquí ocurre algo como… ah, ahí está.

Observo a una pendeja lavanda en la terraza viendo el combate con horror. Por lo visto, no sabe nada de dragones y eso que es la más lista. La tarada entra de nuevo en la casa para buscar a alguien y es… si, ese mismo. La unicornio regresó con un dragón de piel verde con escamas y garras marrones, sus ojos son verde azulado, se llama Urano, si no me equivoco.

Esa yegua está hablando con él de que detenga eso, sin saber que solo están entrenando a lo salvaje hasta que en un momento, Minerva cayó al suelo dentro de la parcela de la casa provocando un gran cráter. Vaya, que fuerte es ese dragón, por favor (sarcasmo detectado). En eso, vi como Neptuno prepara una gran bola de fuego al tiempo que dice.

—Ya eres mía— dijo el tipo preparando el ataque más devastador que destruiría toda una cuadra (sarcasmo detectado x2). Pero al escuchar eso, se me vino en la mente lo que pasaría aquí, recuerdo que el dragón azul en el aire apunto de disparar su fueguito a su hermana que está en el suelo, la nerd se tira de la terraza para protegerla y Minerva la protege, pero llaman la atención, o sea la yegua sale de la casa, porque no debe salir para nada y porque es tonta para variar.

Mmmmmm. Se podría evitar que salga la unicornio de la casa, no llamaría la atención de nada y no tendrían problemas los trillizos, pero…

Sonreí de forma maliciosa. También podría hacer que cuando Twilight baje para "protegerla" y antes de que Minerva la proteja, la aparto y se muere la yegua… Je, je. La verdad ¿Por qué no? No me interesa lo que le pase a esa nerd. Se lo merece por estúpida o… también dejo que siga el curso de la "historia".

— ¡No, Neptuno! ¡Para!— grita la condenada yegua como si hubiera alguien sufriendo.

… Miro un momento el suelo y veo una roca mineral. Vaya coincidencia. Lo agarro con una garra y veo a la nerd que está a punto de lanzarse a lo pendeja… ¿Saben qué? Mejor hago esto.

Le lancé la bendita roca en toda su frente cuando ella iba a saltar haciendo que caiga al suelo de espalda con las patas arriba. Urano fue a socorrerla mientras Minerva recibe la bola de fuego, pero se protege dándole la espalda para que impactara en su espalda… Creo que le di una contusión… espero no haberla matado, solo medí mi fuerza de tal forma que solo sienta un piquete en la frente… pero que piquete. Je, je.

Bueno, ya concluí con un pequeño cambio de "historia" y un dolor de cabeza para la nerd, y me fui de ahí con una sonrisa triunfante. Je, je.

 **URANO**

¿Qué pasó? No sé qué pasó, en un momento veíamos Twilight y yo a mis hermanos pelear. La pobrecita estaba asustada por eso… creo que debimos decírselo que pelean siempre para entrenar, pero bueno, en un momento estábamos viendo pelear a mis hermanos y al siguiente veo a Twilight en el suelo con un chichón en la frente.

En eso, vi una roca mineral a un lado de ella, lo recojo con una garra y lo miro confundido. Acaso ¿alguien se lo lanzó? Observo un momento alrededor, pero solo veo algunos dragones haciendo sus cosas y no nos hacen caso. Así que miro la roca y luego a Twilight… Creo que debería llevarla a la cama a que se recupere de ese golpe en la frente, porque la pobre quedó inconsciente, como si hubiera recibido un ataque con mucha fuerza de alguien que la odia mucho… supongo.

 **LESLIE**

Estoy tan contenta, que contenta ¡emocionada! Pude convencer a Creepy de que viniera conmigo a donde trabajo. La verdad, pensé que daría una negativa de nuevo, pero cuando le mencioné que soy maestra de Preescolar, aceptó por esta vez.

Estamos en un salón. Yo estoy dando mis clases de siempre a los pequeños dragoncitos. A mí me gusta dar clases a los más pequeños. No sé porque, pero creo que será por lo adorables que son. Ji, ji, ji.

Miro de reojo a mi invitado que está sentado en una esquina. Observa fijamente lo que… hago. Eso me pone muy nerviosa. Solo intento imaginarme que no está aquí, que solo vine… sola y solitaria sin nadie en mi vida…

Me puse por un momento triste, pero recuperé mi compostura cuando una de mis pequeñitas alumnas, me llama y me mira confundida. Yo solo recuperé mi sonrisa y seguía con la clase. Esa pequeña dragoncita, es la hija de Furia. Siempre debo tener cuidado si hablo que Lunarian predica la paz y todo eso, porque si no, la veo con intenciones de matarme. Yo solo le dije a su madre para que lo tuviera claro, no me meto en las cosas religiosas. Pienso que Lunarian da la paz y no la guerra, pero para no disgustar a nadie, mejor me quedo con mis opiniones en mi mente y ya está, porque si hablara un poco de la Diosa, su hija se lo contaría, porque eso hacen siempre, contar todo lo que hacen, lo que comen, lo que beben y lo que es Lunarian para ellos, o sea sus mentes aún son inocentes y no quiero que se vuelvan violentos, intolerantes, etc.

Tengo una amiga que la veo de vez en cuando que se llama Minerva. Ella… si es valiente ya que en sus clases predica un poco sobre Lunarian y siempre tiene llamada de atención por el mismo dragón que es padre de la niña. Así que yo prefiero callarme y ya está. Vivir tranquilamente sin muchos problemas…

Bueno, seguiré con mi clase educativo para los niños. Ji, ji. Esto nunca me cansa.

 **CREEPY**

Vaya, nunca pensé que Leslie fuera maestra y de Preescolar. Yo acepté venir, porque… porque la verdad no tengo nada mejor que hacer y también como lo es el amo Soul, a mí también me gustan los niños. Tan inocentes que se ven estos dragoncitos sin saber que están rodeados de racistas, dos fulanos quieren declararle la guerra a Equestria y morir aún más que lo que pasó hace muchos años.

… En eso, miro a una de las dragoncitas que estaba llamando a Leslie, se me hace conocida… ah claro. Es hija de la furiosa esa, porque esos colores no engañan a nadie. La verdad, me dan ganas de llevármela bien lejos de estos dragones racistas para que no se convierta en una.

Estuve perdido en mis pensamientos un rato. Total, no tengo nada que hacer, solo viendo a la inocencia de Draconem que es minúsculo… seguía pensativo hasta que mi "jefa" se acercó a mí y habló.

—Y ¿Qué te pareció mi clase? Aunque todavía no terminé, pero igual… quiero saber tu opinión— dijo Leslie mirando a otro lado. Está sonrojada y sé porque.

—Enseñas bien. Por lo visto, eres la favorita de los alumnos— dije con una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Ji, ji, ji. Tal vez— la dragona se rascaba la nuca apenada mientras me da una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—… La verdad, a mí me alegra que te guste los niños, porque viéndote como los tratas, entonces eres una buena maestra hasta madre serías buena— comenté con una sonrisa sincera… Si, sincera. Será la última vez que verán eso.

 **LESLIE**

Me impacté por lo que dijo y mi cara se puso roja.

¿Seré una buena madre? Pues la verdad… esas palabras nunca me las esperé oír… siempre quise tener una familia, pero… ningún dragón se fija en mi… podría adoptar, supongo… pero tengo miedo de cometer un error y salga como Furia…

Temblé un poco por ese pensamiento, pero en eso, siento que alguien me toca el hombro y veo que es Creepy.

—Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunta extrañado.

—S-sí... estoy bien…— mentí, porque no quiero meterlo con mis cosas que pasan en mi cabeza… —Yo seguiré con mi clase. Si quieres, puedes irte, no te detendré— dije algo nerviosa.

—Nah. No te preocupes. Me quedaré hasta que sea hora de irse, supongo— comentó el dragón despreocupado. Me alegré de que se quede al final de la clase. Así que sin más, doy la media vuelta para regresar con los pequeños, pero teniendo una sonrisa alegre en mi cara.

 **ZAFIRA**

En estos días, ha parecido para mí, muy monótono o sea es como que Creepy y yo tenemos una "casa", dormimos los dos en una cama. Solo faltaría que Leslie se vaya a tomar por saco a otra parte… La verdad a veces quisiera tener algo de intimidad con él…

Mi cara ardía mucho por lo que pensé y sacudo mi cabeza.

¡No! Eso no es a lo que me refiero. Me refiero a… a hablar en privado… solo eso… Je… je… je…

Bueno, la verdad pude conseguir un lugar para que Creepy y yo, estemos a solas por seis horas para relajándonos. Leslie me dijo que hay aguas termales gratuitas para dragones que quieran relajarse. Me dijo también que en los días de Lunes a Viernes, no habría muchos dragones por ahí por sus trabajos, aunque me dijo que hay un lugar donde hay privacidad total… hasta me mostró un mapa y todo… ¿Para qué tendría eso? ¿Acaso… pensaba hacerlo con Creepy? Ay no, eso sí que no. No dejaré que lo haga si lo hago yo primero. Je, je, je.

La verdad, cuando supe que esa dragona llevó a Creepy a su trabajo, me enojé ya que vi sus intenciones de pasarla con mi… digo con ese musculoso dragón, pero esta vez, lo pasaré con él y muy bien lo pasaré. Je, je… Pechugona ¡no pienses en eso!

Espero convencerlo de que me acompañe… será gruñón, pero sé que aceptará sin dudar si hago mi movimiento.

Al pensar en eso, hice que mis pechos rebotaran un poco. Je, je. Con esto lo convencerá segu…

 **Un rato después**

—No— respondió el apuest… digo Creepy con los brazos cruzados mirándome con seriedad. Estábamos en "nuestro" cuarto. En "nuestra" cama… como si estuviéramos casados. Estoy sentada en un lado de la cama y le había dicho lo que quería decirle.

—Pero…

—No.

—…

—No.

—Pero si no dije nada— dije molesta cruzando mis brazos bajo mis pechos.

—Pues sé lo que ibas a decir y mi respuesta sigue siendo no— dijo con su seriedad.

—Oh vamos. Será divertido y nos podemos relajar… solo imagínate. Tú y yo en las aguas termales… yo en bikini— dije sonrojada.

—Y es por eso que no. No quiero verte con mi cara en tus pechos— dijo mirando a otro lado molesto.

—Oh vamos— dije molestándome por su actitud —Por favor, será divertido— lance mi arma secreta ya que pensé que mi gran busto era suficiente, pero no. Ahora a ver si esta combinación servirá —Porfis.

 **CREEPY**

Vi que puse una cara muy tierna con esos ojos de cachorritos hasta movió un poco sus pechos… ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué quiere dar, ternura o seductora? Porque no servirá conmigo. No importa si los tiene grandes o no, no caeré con…

 **Un rato después**

… Eso.

Estoy con los brazos cruzados teniendo mi mejor cara de enfado ya que estoy sentado dentro de las aguas termales que solamente me llega al abdomen y la ladilla está al otro lado con… con…

— ¿Qué carajo te pusiste ahora?— pregunté con una ceja alzada.

—Es un traje de baño, tontito. Resistente al calor, a la lava y a la fogata— dijo la pechugona con una sonrisa burlona. Lleva puesto un traje de baño, pero no sé, no me convence. Es de color rojo y es muy, pero muy ajustado ya que su gran busto se resalta mucho y pareciera que es algo pequeño para ella con solo mirar…

Me doy una cachetada por andar pensando en estupideces.

—Creepy ¿Pasa algo?— pregunta extrañada por eso mientras se sumerge al agua un momento para luego salir y hacer rebotar sus pechos.

—Nada. Solo tenía un mosquito molesto— dije mirando a otro lado para que no vea mi sonrojo.

—Oh. Ok— dijo simplemente para luego seguir con lo suyo.

No voy a decir lo que está haciendo ¡NO SOY DARK SOUL! Así que ni piensen que verán cualquier movimiento que hace, como por ejemplo que está ahora… ¡NI LO SUEÑEN!

Solo miro el lugar donde estoy para no mirarla ya que me pone de malas con su sensualidad… hubiera sido mejor plana y así la mandaba a volar por la ventana.

Di un bufido molesto y seguí viendo alrededor. No sabía que en Draconem está este lugar. Solo hay un hueco grande con agua caliente dentro o sea en donde estamos nosotros. Cuando llegamos, no había nadie, solo unas dragonas simpáticas hasta creo que una se desmalló… que novedad… cuando vea al amo Soul, le diré que me baje lo que sea que tenga ya que cualquier dragona me ve como si en vez de cerebro, tuvieran un hámster corriendo en la rueda y se descompuso.

Hubiera seguido con mis pensamientos hasta que la metiche me habla.

—Oye Creepy ¿Qué piensas?— pregunta curiosa mientras se acerca a mí de forma que hacía rebotar esos "misiles".

—Que este lugar, es aburrido. Soy de peluche y esto es estúpido, y no me relajo para nada— dije con seriedad.

—Oh vamos ¿Cómo no te estas relajando? Aunque seas un peluche, deberías sentir satisfacción— dijo la pechugona acercándose más a mi casi rozándome con su busto.

—Yo siento satisfacción si estuviera fuera de aquí— dije con desprecio al lugar donde terminamos a parar o mejor dicho, que tuve que venir por la fastidiosa pechugona de las narices.

—Mmmmm ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Ya preguntaste— dije con burla. Por mi respuesta, la dragona me lanza agua en mi cara.

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio!— exclama molesta.

—Yo también— dije ganándome otra ola de agua —Esta bien. Habla pechugona la fastidiosa— rodé mis ojos.

—No soy fastidiosa— dijo inflando sus mejillas como si fuera una mocosa, pero después se calma para mirarme curiosa —He notado que… detestas Draconem.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? No me digas ¿Cómo supiste que detesto Draconem?— pregunto con sarcasmo.

—Pues murmuras, tienes un ceño fruncido que no te lo quita nadie y también que gritaste que odias éste lugar— dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh. Buena deducción Sherlock. Te felicito— aplaudo de forma sarcástico.

—Oye, no seas malo— dijo la pechugona cruzando de brazos bajo sus pechos que los subía levemente y me mira como una niñita haciendo un puchero.

—Ok, ok. Sí. Detesto Draconem ¿contenta?— rodé mis ojos fastidiado mientras me cruzo de brazos de nuevo. En eso, veo que se sienta a mi lado, aunque muy pegadita a mi brazo y me mira curiosa.

— ¿Y por qué?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me dices por qué? Pues que más, estos dragones del lugar, son racista, idiotas, unos creen que Lunarian es la paz o el racismo de ser superior, están los marcados que no me gusta verlo en los niños que no hicieron nada, o sea pura estupidez de reino hasta desprecio más este que el imperio de ponis brillosos que los hizo un lobo pulgoso plateado que solo se queja por tonterías— dije con desprecio.

— ¿Qué?— pregunta confundida.

—Nada. Cosas mías— dije para bajar la vista y ver el agua caliente. No quiero seguir hablando. Solo quiero volver a mi cómoda habitación con mi montón de libros. En eso, siento como la pechugona me abraza por un lado y siento esos pechos aplastándose.

—Creepy, si quieres hablar de algo, puedes contármelo a mí. Yo… soy tu amiga y puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea— la miro un momento y ella me ve con una sonrisa.

— ¿Amiga?

—Pues sí, lo somos ¿verdad? O somos ¿algo más?— pregunta sonrojada.

—Ay por favor ¡No inventes!— exclamo y por reacción involuntaria, la golpeo con fuerza al estómago.

—No… otra vez…— cae la pechugona al agua y sale flotando boca abajo. La he noqueado de nuevo.

—Ups— fue lo único que dije y me rasco la nuca apenado.

 **Un rato después**

—La verdad, la pechugona no se equivocaba. Esto es muy relajante— dije recostado aun en las aguas termales y estiro los brazos a los lados como si fuera mi sofá, y con un brazo, abrazo a la pechugona que está recostada en la orilla igual que yo con la cabeza atrás y tiene unos lentes oscuros —Y por lo visto, tú también te relajas. Aquí, tomando una siesta, callada, sin hacer ruido y sin molestar con tus "misiles" por un momento. Esto es vida ¿verdad pechugona?— en eso, con mis garritas, los pongo en sus labios para simular que habla.

—"Si. Es muy relájate, musculoso y apuesto Creepy. Yo calladita como una buena mascota y tú te puedes relajar mientras estoy como una pendeja tomando una siesta"— "habla" la dragona.

—Sí. Gracias pechugona, eres la mejor— dije golpeando sus pechos de forma amistosa haciéndolos rebotar —…— ¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo? —En serio, necesito al amo Soul o si no, me volveré pervertido como él, porque el público lo pide— estoy fastidiado y me doy faceclaw muchas veces hasta que dejé de hacerlo, y me quedo pensativo —Bueno, íbamos a pasar aquí como seis horas y ¿Qué hago mientras tanto?... no debí haberla noqueado— me doy más faceclaw.

¿Qué hago? ¿Juego con sus pechos mientras está inconsciente?

—…— observo alrededor y no veo a nadie para luego mirar a la pechugona, y agarro su gran busto, los levanto para soltarlos y hacerlos rebotar… no sé porque, pero me dio risa… lo hice de nuevo… parecen balones que rebota y rebota. Je, je, je. Esto es muy divertido. Lo seguí haciendo, rebotar esos grandes pechos que al menos sirven de algo... alivio que no hay nadie viéndome, porque si no…

— ¿Creepy?— me sobresalté haciendo que golpeara con fuerza por debajo de los pechos de la pechugona que casi saca a la pechugona de las aguas termales, pero volvió a caer dentro. Estoy impactado ya que conocía esa voz, solo tuve que girar un poco mi cabeza y vi a… Leslie que me mira confundida.

—Emmmmmm. No señora, se equivoca de sujeto— me excusé escondiéndome bajo el agua, aunque sabía que fue la peor excusa que dije en mi vida y me sonrojé por la vergüenza que estoy pasando. En eso, escucho como la dragona se mete al agua.

—Creepy, sal de ahí— dijo con suavidad. Resignado, salgo a la superficie, aunque aún sonrojado.

—… Emmmm ¿Q-que haces aquí?— pregunto ya que no me la esperé verla aquí. Pensé que solo será la pechugona y yo.

—Pues quise venir a relajarme un poco y además sabía que están aquí, y quise aprovechar para estar con ustedes— me da una sonrisa alegre, pero luego mira a la pechugona —Hola amiga— la saluda, aunque no le devuelve el saludo por dicho motivo — ¿Amiga?— se confunde.

—Emmmmm. No creo que te responda… está dormida, si, dormida y es de sueño muy pesado— dije una excusa esperando que se la crea mientras me siento de nuevo al lado de la noqueada.

— ¿En serio? Tanto que juegas con estas cosas y ella ni cuenta se da— comentó Leslie con una sonrisa pícara. Me sonrojé mucho.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste viéndome?— pregunto avergonzado. Ella pasa una garrita en su barbilla.

—Mmmmmmm. Desde que empezaste a hacer rebotar estos— la dragona pasa una garra al busto de la pechugona haciéndolos rebotar —Pero déjame decirte que… es divertido. Ji, ji. Es como jugar con balones. Ji, ji, ji— empieza a hacer rebotar sus pechos como si nada.

—…— la miro con una gota de sudor en la nuca por lo que está haciendo.

—…— Leslie se da cuenta de cómo la miro y ve lo que hace para luego ver un sonrojo en su rostro —Ji, ji, ji. Que cosas ¿no? — se rasca la nuca apenada.

—… Bueno Leslie, la verdad me alegro que vinieras, sería muy aburrido estar aquí las horas restantes, aunque yo me hubiera ido de una vez— dije fastidiado.

—Oh. Pues la verdad después de lo de acompañarme en el preescolar… quise hablar contigo para que me cuente más sobre ti, de pasatiempos y esas cosas— comenta mirando a otro lado jugando con sus garritas.

—… Sí. Me parece buena idea— al decir eso, me dirige con una mirada alegre. Pues la verdad, no tengo nada que hacer y así que a pasar el tiempo charlando como… ¿dragones normales? Si fuera una charla entre dragones, sería entre rugidos y golpes, supongo.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando entre nosotros dos mientras sin querer jugamos con los "balones" como si fuera imposible evitar eso.

Le conté un poco sobre mi… Les diré lo que le dije al estilo Star War.

 _Soy un dragón que vive en un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano_

 _Donde los habitantes son "dragoncitos" muy peculiares que son pequeños por años_

 _Pero al crecer, serán como yo_

 _Igual de gruñones_

 _Nuestro "rey" es un dragón loco muy pervertido que tiene de reina a una yegua con una gran retaguardia_

 _Yo soy el consejero del "rey", pero yo si soy cool y no soy nada racista como el consejero de aquí_

 _Viajamos mucho en reinos misteriosos que nadie conoce_

 _Combatimos a tipos feos para recuperar el equilibrio del universo_

 _Vencimos a alienígenas salidos de una mente perturbada_

 _¿Pasatiempos?_

 _Pues leer historias, aunque algunas son basuras y otras… no tanto_

Bueno, esta es la historia inventada de mi vida y Leslie se la creyó, que bien y ahora la escucho contar su vida… esto va para largo.

… Había dicho que le gusta los pequeños, cuidarlos, enseñarlos, me alegro por ella…

En ese momento, me quedé pensativo al recordar a la hija de la furiosa esa… … hasta que se formó una sonrisa maliciosa en mis labios.

 **Un rato después**

—Cuídala mucho, si despierta, dile que fui a salvar al mundo— le dije a Leslie después de regresar a casa con ella y le dejé a la pechugona en la cama aun en traje de baño e inconsciente.

— ¿En serio salvaras al mundo?— pregunta Leslie confundida.

—No tan literalmente, pero por ahí— dije empezando a retirarme y antes de salir por la puerta, me detiene agarrando mi cola.

—Espera y si lo que harás, será peligroso, nunca te volvería a ver— dijo la dragona muy dramática.

—Oh vamos, chica. Ni que fuera una cosa de otro mundo. Es solo cosas del "trabajo" y puede ser que veas cambios muy significativos en Draconem, quien sabe— alcé mis hombros sin importancia, porque me da igual. Solo quiero hacer algo mientras estoy aquí y si hacer algo, es desquitarme con alguien que conozco, pues valdrá la pena.

—De acuerdo… pero antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte algo que siempre he querido decirte, Creepy— dijo Leslie agarrándome mis garras haciendo que la vea a los ojos.

… Ay no. Espero que no sea como esos animes que ponga la pantalla muy cursi y me confiese su amor, y que sea la hembra que confiese, pues esto se volvió… una porquería.

—Quiero que sepas que en estos días que estuviste conmigo, son los mejores días de mi vida. Tú me alegraste mucho en estos días de soledad y eres el dragón mas apuesto, lindo, musculoso, mejor que cualquier dragón macho que he conocido en mi vida— la miro a los ojos que brillan con felicidad. Yo… solo la escucho con una gota de sudor en la nuca —Fue divertido que la pasáramos juntos, que nos contáramos nuestras vidas… eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Te lo digo en serio y quiero que sepas que yo…— la callo poniendo mi garra en su boca para que se ¡callara de una vez! No quiero escuchar esas estupideces.

—Nosotros no podemos estar juntos— dije cortante y fastidiado. La dragona quita mi garra para hablarme sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué no? Podemos ser felices juntos. Tu eres el macho que siempre soñé, siempre te quise encontrar. Es el destino que nos han unido— miro que Leslie tiene los ojos vidriosos.

—Escucha, solo porque aparecí frente a tu bendita puerta, no significa que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Solo somos dragones en un estúpido reino que se creen cualquier cosa que leen en las revistas— mencioné con enojo.

—P-pero… … Es por ella ¿verdad? Es porque no tengo esas cosas en mi pecho ¿verdad?— la dragona simulaba con sus garras como si estuviera sosteniendo unos pechos por la cual, ella no tiene.

—No, no es eso.

—Pero ¿La amas?— cuando preguntó eso, me quedé callado.

… Esa pregunta… nunca me la hice… o sea amar a alguien… de nuevo… … no lo sé… yo no pensé en mis "sentimientos", porque es estúpido… que un peluche sienta amor, es relativo… o sea es estúpido… los sentimientos a alguien son puras pendejadas que no te deja pensar bien y haces una locura para terminar dentro de un pote de basura…

Por lo visto, Leslie tomó mi silencio como un si ya que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y miraba a otro lado.

—Oh. Entiendo… que tonta soy. Si los vi juntos en la primera vez que los vi, debí pensar que ustedes dos tienen algo… yo creí que no… creí que solo son "amigos". Me quise creer eso, pero fue una estupidez…— dijo dándome la espalda.

Ay por favor, mejor me voy antes de que empiece con sus cursilerías. Me volteo para ir hacia la puerta, pero antes de que lo abriera, Leslie comentó algo.

— ¿Sabes? Te confesaré algo. He estado sola en esta casa desde siempre y hago la misma rutina una, y otra vez. Ir a la escuela, dar clase, enseñarle a los pequeños dragones para que tengan un mejor futuro, salir y volver a una casa vacía que nadie me espera para nada— dijo con la mirada baja —Lo mismo… todos los días… pero ¿sabes algo?— la miré de reojo, aún seguía de espalda —Yo… la verdad, siempre quise tener una familia, tener hijos, o sea esas cosas típicas de la vida… pero… ningún dragón se ha fijado en mi… aunque la solución sería adoptar a uno o dos dragoncitos que no tienen familia, pero… me da miedo… tengo miedo de ser una mala madre… tengo miedo de intentarlo y que terminen al final como esos idiotas que creen que Lunarian predica la guerra, y toda esa cosa…

—Ay por favor, Leslie. Tú no puedes saber, si no lo intentas— comenté con fastidio.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero al final… solo soy una estúpida dragona que sueña despierta— dijo deprimida. Sin voltearse, se marchaba para ir… supongo que a acostarse.

—Leslie…— no sé porque, pero traté de llamarla.

—No te preocupes… esto me pasa seguido, que me da depresión de repente y esas cosas— la dragona se detiene y me mira con una sonrisa forzada —Pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran hasta que los busquen y después quedaría… nuevamente sola… nada de otro mundo la verdad— dijo mirando de nuevo al frente y se retira.

—…— me quedé viendo cómo se iba. Estuve pensativo por un momento, pero de igual forma, salí por la puerta y al cerrarla, miro el cielo que ya es de noche —… Yo no soy el indicado para consolar a alguien— dije con seriedad y es verdad, o sea ¿qué le digo? ¿Le digo las mismas estupideces que le diría cualquiera en su estado o que cosa? No, yo no soy esos.

Suspiro con fastidio y extiendo mis alas para empezar a volar e irme a un rumbo en concreto.

 **ZAFIRA**

Yo estoy en la ventana viendo como Creepy se iba volando. La verdad, ya me había despertado cuando Creepy me cargaba en sus brazos para dejarme en la cama. Había fingido que seguía inconsciente…

Y pude escuchar lo que hablaban Leslie con Creepy… La verdad, no sé cómo sentirme a eso, o sea siento pena por Leslie, pero si ella supiera lo que es el dragón musculoso de verdad… no creo que diría lo mismo, supongo…

Y pensar que yo la detestaba por estar cerca del dragón musculoso… solo quería un poco de amor…

Observo fijamente al cielo con tristeza por donde se fue el dragón y me entró una duda en mi cabeza… ¿me ama? Es un peluche en teoría, pero… ¿ha sentido amor en alguna vez?… o sea ¿por alguien más? No se… la verdad esos días que estuve con él… llegué a sentir tantas cosas por un peluche y cuando se convirtió en dragón, me hizo que sintiera más cosas de lo normal…

Mmmmm. Me pregunto ¿Un peluche puede amar a una dragona?... No sé, solo me volteo para alejarme de la ventana e irme a la cama, porque esa duda siempre estará en mi mente… aunque viendo a la nalgona que está con un gato, pienso que es posible… ¿o no?

… Solo espero que Creepy no haga una locura y regrese a casa a salvo… lo único que no quiero es no aclarar la duda que tengo… bueno, iré a cambiarme antes de ir a dormir… y necesito cambiar las sábanas… aún seguía mojada. Suspiro con fastidio. Hubiera preferido que me acostaran en el suelo y no en la cama.

 **CREEPY**

Llegué a una especie de cueva que está tapado con una gran roca. La moví con una garra con facilidad para abrirla y vi el interior del lugar a una dragona que seguía en su lugar como tonta.

—Muy bien, furiosa. Es hora de que hagas algo útil en tu vida— dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y mis ojos brillaron con intensidad.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Disculpen por la gran tardanza, pero tuve complicaciones, como la electricidad aquí me limita, estoy corrigiendo unos fics viejos para que tengan una mejor calidad :v**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	41. La desesperación de Arquímedes

**La desesperación de Arquímedes**

 **ARQUIMEDES**

Había pasado varios días desde que Furia no ha regresado. Tuve que calmar a mis hijos, porque preguntaban por ella… ¿Dónde se metió? Si solo fue ir a la escuela, hacer una masacre e irse de ahí y ya. Pensé por un momento que la capturaron, lo pensé, pero eso es ridículo… muy ridículo.

He preguntado a mis "contactos" sobre si saben que le pasó a mi esposa y la única respuesta que tuve fue que… desapareció. No la tienen los equestrianos, o sea solo ¿desapareció y ya?

Nadie sabe dónde está. NADIE LO SABE.

Me pone furioso eso al no saber nada sobre mi esposa… pero ¿Qué le pasó? ¿La secuestraron? ¿La están torturando? Pero ¿Quiénes la secuestrarían? ¿Los equinos? No, no creo. Son tan inferiores que no secuestrarían ni a una mosca… aunque puede ser esa princesita de los ponis. Es una posibilidad o también los ¿trillizos? No creo. No creo que lleguen tan bajo para que me presionen y diga a Magma que libere a esa estúpida unicornio…

Aunque ¿será un plan? O sea desaparecer sin dejar rastro y los únicos culpables serían los equinos o los que quieren que esa asquerosa unicornio sea libre… aunque no tiene sentido, porque mi esposa no es de tramar planes y además si lo planeara… me lo tiene que decir, o sea YO QUE VOY A SABER SI ESTÁ TRAMANDO ALGO O NO. YO NO SOY UN P*TO ADIVINO.

Además que de igual forma, en estos días, le dije a ese "rey" Magma que es un dragón serpiente, de piel dorada con escamas plateadas, garras grises y ojos azul claro. Le conté de la desaparición de Furia que fue secuestrada y tuve que culpar a alguien, y adivinen a quienes culpé, no quería hacerlo, pero de todos modos, culpé a los trillizos de secuestrarla. Plan o no los acusé hasta le sugerí que deberían encerrarlos y que esa unicornio vuelva a la celda o mejor aún, con otra familia ya que como diría mi esposa, se puede sobornarlos para que la lastimen o humillen, quien sabe.

Pero el tonto "rey" se negaba a creer que los trillizos hicieran gran cosa hasta me pidió pruebas de que lo hicieran… Que gracioso es esto. Que yo necesite pruebas para probar algo y con la unicornio fue fácil con solo tirársela al rey, y ya, o sea le dije a ese "rey" de pacotilla que ellos lo hicieron, que abra los ojos. Que tenemos traidores entre nosotros y hay que exterminar las posibles resistencias.

No sé qué disparates estoy diciendo, pero si logro ser el rey, habría eso… resistencia… Ja, ja, ja, ja. Eso sería muy gracioso. Bueno, le había dicho tales cosas y ¿saben que fue lo que me dijo?

—No lo sé. Yo sé que los trillizos no tuvieron nada que ver con la desaparición de tu esposa, pero si tan seguro estas, en unos días, iré a investigar personalmente ya que ahora mismo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer— dijo Magma.

Esa es la excusa ¡más patética que he escuchado en mi vida! O sea que se tardará unos días para ir a "investigar". Solo lo hace para no tener que ir tan rápido y además que no tiene nada que hacer, que hacer el mongólico en el trono. Le dije mi descontento, mi decepción que hasta pienso hablar en el parlamento en la próxima reunión sobre esto y sé que muchos me apoyarán. Al final, me fui de ahí para no verle su cara de idiota que me repugna.

Así que en los días, tengo que tranquilizar a mis hijos de que su madre está por ahí haciendo algo por su país para que sea un lugar mejor… La verdad, no es mentira. Si estoy planeando ser el rey de Draconem y no el idiota de Magma para que éste país sea un lugar mucho mejor y que seamos los seres superiores del mundo. Además aunque no esté Furia, el plan no cambia en nada, pero tendría que hablarlo un momento con el cardenal Torquemada que se trataba de un dragón serpiente, de pelaje rojo sangre, escamas y garras negra, y ojos marrones. Lo había invitado a mi casa para hablar sobre algo que tiene que ver con Furia… o mejor dicho, él quiso hablar sobre eso ya que se le ocurrió algo por así decirlo sobre que su desaparición nos puede beneficiar mucho ¿En qué nos beneficiaría eso? ¿En culpar a quien sea? Eso es lo que creo que me diría.

Bueno, solo espero aquí en la sala al cardenal, pero en eso, tocaba alguien la puerta. Debe ser él. Así que rápidamente, fui a la puerta para abrirlo, aunque al hacerlo, me dejó extrañado que… no había nadie. Asomo mi cabeza para ver a los lados, pero no vi a nadie. Me rasco la cabeza confundido y cierro la puerta… debe ser esos niños que le gustan fastidiar a los dragones con estas estupideces.

 **UNOS MINUTOS ANTES**

 **TORQUEMADA**

Estoy caminando en dirección a la casa de Arquímedes con la intención de hablar sobre lo inútil que fue su esposa. Cuando supe de su desaparición, pensé en una forma que nos beneficiaría eso, o sea fue convertida en una mártir por su desaparición, pero la pregunta que hay que hacerse es ¿Quién lo hizo? La verdad, se puede culpar a los equinos de su desaparición, pero se supone que nadie debe saber para qué fue a Equestria. Todos sospecharían de nosotros y se arruinaría el plan. Así que tuve que pensar en otra cosa… no sé, cul…

En eso, fui interrumpido por un ruido detrás de mí que hizo detenerme de golpe para girar mi cabeza hacia atrás, pero no hay nadie. La verdad, ya sería muy de noche y las calles están muy solitarias, aunque hay uno que otro dragón por ahí, pero nada más. Así que reanudé mi andar para llegar a su casa.

¿En dónde me quedé? Ah sí. Con la desaparición de esa irresponsable, podríamos culpar a alguien como… los dragones asquerosos que creen que la GRAN DIOSA es de la paz, tolerancia con las otras razas, o sea puras tonterías de esos dragones. Podemos culparlos de su "secuestro" y así poder encerrarlos. La verdad, igual cuando el asqueroso de Arquímedes llegue al poder, nos desharíamos de esos dragones que predican que Lunarian es la paz, pero culparlos sobre algo, también sería bueno, verlos en las celdas a esos asquer…

Escucho otro ruido y me detengo para ver detrás de mí de nuevo para mirar a nadie.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Salga ahora mismo— dije con molestia, pero no se escuchaba a nadie. Observaba alrededor algo nervioso, como si alguien me estuviera espiando. Así que avanzó con algo de rapidez para llegar a mi destino y al llegar, iba a tocar la puerta, pero miró a los lados. Rápidamente, toco la puerta apresurado, aunque antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, alguien me agarró con fuerza por detrás tapándome mi boca con una garra e inmovilizándome con su otra garra. Creo que está en su modo de combate, porque intento liberarme y no puedo, pero en eso, pude ver de reojo a mi atacante y me impacto al ver quien es, y sin poder hacer nada, me llevó muy lejos de ahí contra mi voluntad… intento forcejear, pero me aprieta mucho más casi dejándome sin aliento hasta que de improvisto, saca su garra de mi boca y antes de que pudiera decir algo, recibo un golpe en mi cara… y lo siguiente que veo es negro.

 **ARQUIMEDES**

Ya es el otro día. El cardenal nunca vino a mi casa haciendo que perdiera el tiempo y más que no pude dormir bien. Grrrr. En serio, pero que irresponsable. Si quería decirme algo, pues que lo diga de una vez.

Bueno, de todas forma, después de llevar a mis hijos a la escuela, fui a buscar a Torquemada para saber del porque no fue ayer a mi casa, pero lo haré con discreción para que no sospechen nada de que estamos compinchados o yo que sé.

Bueno, fui a buscarlo o preguntar a los dragones que siempre están con él, pero mi sorpresa fue saber que… desapareció. O sea, primero fue mi esposa y ahora él. Tiene que ser una broma. Acaso fue planeado para secuestrarlos, pero ¿Por qué? Acaso… ¿¡Saben de nuestro plan!? No, es imposible. Si lo estamos haciendo con la mayor cautela posible para no levantar sospecha, pero… con la desaparición de mi esposa y ahora de Torquemada, esto ya tiene algo de sentido. Pero ¿Quién pudo hacer eso? Debe ser una organización simpatizantes del rey Magma que si ven alguien que es un peligro para el rey, lo desaparece… o podría ser ¿la reina Ígnea? No, no creo. Ella me odia, pero no llegaría a tanto ¿los trillizos? No, no creo ¿o sí? O puede ser planeado por su padre, aunque no creo. Sé que Ceniza no haría algo así, pero… Grrrr. Odio no saber lo que pasa. Odio no saber dónde está Furia…

Lo hablaré con Magma otra vez, a ver si esta vez hace algo y deja de ser un mongólico el inútil ese, pero lo haré mañana, porque perdí el día para saber lo de Torquemada hasta fui a rezar un poco para ver si Lunarian me dice dónde está mi esposa.

En fin, fui a recoger a mis hijos. Primero, estaba afuera viendo los pequeños con un gran futuro en el ejército para reprimir a los equinos, pero… no veo a ninguno de los dos. Me deja confundido. Así que entré a la escuela y fui a buscar a mi hijo, pero mi sorpresa fue que no está. Empecé a asustarme, así que rápidamente, fui a hablar con su maestra Minerva, no me agrada ésta tipa, pero ya que y le exigí saber dónde está mi pequeño, aunque lo que dijo, hizo que temiera lo peor.

—Tu hijo ya había salido del salón y pues supongo que ya lo buscaron junto con su hermanita.

Al decir eso último, rápidamente abandoné el salón para ir a buscar a mi hija, pero en eso, me topé con la maestra que le da clase a mi hija, Leslie si no me equivoco. Le exigí saber dónde está mi hija, pero lo que dijo a continuación, me dejó extrañado, confundido y sorprendido.

—Oh. No te preocupes, señor. Su hija, ya la buscó… Furia. Hace como unos cinco minutos.

… ¿Furia? ¿Qué no estaba desaparecida? Pero al escuchar que los buscaron hace cinco minutos, salí rápidamente de la escuela y empecé a volar para localizar a mi esposa desaparecida con mi mirada, pero no la veía… ¿Estará en la casa? Es lo más probable. Así que volé velozmente hacia la casa y entré de golpe para gritar.

— ¡Furia! ¡Hijos! ¿¡Están aquí!?— exclamé esperando oír una respuesta, pero nada. Empecé a buscarlos por toda la casa, pero pareciera que nunca vinieron por aquí. Salí afuera algo hiperventilado. Espero que mis hijos estén bien, aunque están con Furia… pero ¿Y si no es ella y es una impostora? Pero ¿Quién se haría pasar por mi esposa? El que lo haya hecho, lo pagará caro, por atreverse a secuestrar a mis hijos.

Empecé a volar por el cielo a buscarlos con mi mirada. Recorrí por toda la capital hasta recorrería por todo Draconem, pero aun así, no encontraría nada, o sea no los encuentro a ningún lado. Es como si se hubieran esfumado de la nada ¿¡Esto no debe estar pasando!? ¿¡Donde están mis hijos!?

 **Un día después**

Estoy sentado en la sala de mi casa, deprimido y enojado. Ayer los he buscado por todos lados, pero no encontré ni señales de ellos.

… La verdad, no tengo ganas ni de ir con ese idiota de Magma, prefiero quedarme solo que soportarlo.

… No puedo creerlo. Unos días antes de que mi esposa fuera a la academia, estaba todo planeado de como yo llegaría al poder, pero con la desaparición de Furia, del cardenal y de mis hijos… Grrrrrr. Haré pagar a la desgraciada que se llevó a mis hijos. Si ella fuera Furia, hubiera venido aquí, pero nunca apareció… debe ser alguien haciéndose pasar por mi esposa para así secuestrar a mis hijos… ¿Con que motivos? Será que quiere que deje de ser el consejero o que me vaya de Draconem… posiblemente ya que yo me he ganado "enemigos" por mi reputación y esos sean los que siguen a Ceniza… Uno de ellos ¿Secuestró a mis hijos por órdenes de Ceniza? Para que así caiga y me aparta de su camino… no, no creo o sea conozco a Ceniza y sé que no llegaría tan bajo. Yo si llegaría, pero él no… rayos, si fuera rey, de una vez mando a arrestar a todos los idiotas, imbéciles de m**rda.

Sigo perdido en mis pensamientos enojándome por no saber dónde están mis hijos, pero en eso, escucho tocar la puerta.

Estoy extrañado por eso, ya que no recibiría visitante hoy y también que me tomé el día libre para pensar con claridad. Me levanto para ir a la puerta y lo abro, pero no veo a nadie, aunque al bajar mi mirada, observo una caja de regalos con una etiqueta.

¿Quién dejó esto aquí? Asomo mi cabeza por la puerta y miro a los lados hasta por el cielo para ver el dragón que me hubiera dejado ésta caja, pero no veo a nadie. Me rasco la cabeza confundido y agarro la caja con una garra, y leo la etiqueta.

 _Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado, feote._

 _Que cumplas muchos años más y seas más feo que un sapo._

 _Que Lunarian bendiga tu vida :)_

¿Qué? ¿Es mi cumpleaños? Todavía no lo es, aún falta algunos meses para mi cumpleaños, pero me enfurecí al leer "feote".

¿¡A quien le llamas feo!? Yo no soy feo. Soy un apuesto dragón que se enamoró Furia. Por lo visto, tiene envidia de mi atractivo.

Bueno, de igual forma, quiero saber lo que hay dentro. Un regalo, es un regalo, aunque ese tipo me tiene envidia. Le quito la tapa, pero lo que veo, me impacta y dejo caer la caja al suelo para luego ver cómo sale una cabeza de un dragón rodar hasta chocar con mis garras.

Es… es… ¡Es Torquemada! Veo una expresión de terror en su rostro como si hubiera visto la misma muerte… Con razón que había desaparecido, pero… ¿y si mi esposa le pasó lo mismo? Aunque no tiene sentido, porque no he recibido su cabeza… pero la pregunta que me hago con solo ver esa cabeza es ¿Quién hizo esto?

Solo levanto su cabeza para poder arrojarlo lejos o mejor lo tiro a un pote de basura, antes de que…

— ¡ALTO AHI!— escucho un grito de autoridad. Levanto mi vista para ver que soy rodeado por guardias que me apuntan con sus armas y me miran de forma amenazantes… con mi garra sosteniendo una cabeza… oh oh. Creo que con esto, creerán que yo lo asesiné, o sea ¿alguien me está incriminando?

—Emmmmm. Chicos, sé que parece mal lo que ven, pero déjenme decirles que…— iba a continuar hablando, pero un guardia me calló.

— ¡CALLATE! ¡Nosotros no escucharemos más de tus mentiras, traidor!— exclama mirándome con odio.

¿Traidor? Bueno, supuestamente lo que iba a hacer, se me consideraría así, pero no hice nada aun. Así que me hice el desentendido.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunto "inocente".

—Lo que escuchaste, Arquímedes. La verdad, no quería creerlo. Eras mi consejero, eras leal, pero me equivoqué. Solo eres un asqueroso traidor que intentaría usurpar el trono— dijo una voz que conocía, pero me sorprendió lo que comentó… ¿¡Como rayos supo eso!? Pero no podía pensar mucho al ver la voz que le pertenecía y es nada menos que Magma… ahora si hace algo útil ¿no?

 **MAGMA**

Estoy viendo a Arquímedes con seriedad. La verdad, no puedo creer que iba a traicionar a su propia tierra por el poder.

—… Magma, esto no es lo que crees. Sé que se ve mal, pero yo no maté a este tipo— dijo el dragón rojizo que tiene la cabeza decapitada de Torquemada, tengo entendido que así se llama, pero sus palabras son nada más que mentiras y además la evidencia está en sus garras.

—Lo siento, Arquímedes. Pero tenemos evidencias suficientes para saber que no solo mataste a ese dragón, que también pensabas explotar los cuarteles de Vesubio para que así nadie defendería la ciudad y las otras se tardarían como menos tres días en llegar— dije sin dejar de mirarlo con seriedad. Vi como Arquímedes me mira sorprendido, como si lo que yo dije, es solo una teoría exagerada.

—No… no sé de qué hablas— veo que mira a otro lado menos a mí.

— ¿Seguro? Porque esas bombas tenían tu nombre— cuando comenté eso, me mira incrédulo hasta parece que no se creía eso.

—… A todo esto ¿Cómo sabes de las bombas? Porque que adivinéis de esa forma, eres un verdugo— dijo el dragón rojizo con burla.

—Porque alguien vino al salón del trono y me dijo sobre lo que planeabas, pero yo no quería creerlo, aunque viniera de ella, pero Ígnea, mi esposa que estaba aquí de visita por un asunto, fue a revisar ella misma y llevó escolta, y fue verdad lo que dijo, y más otra confesión de tus crímenes o sea él…— dije observando la cabeza —Pues para mi desgracia, te tengo que encerrarte, Arquímedes por intento de golpe de estado y de traición a tu propio país— agrego decidido. Supongo que mi esposa estará muy orgullosa de mí ya que siempre quiso que hiciera algo como encerrar a los dragones corruptos como él, aunque al principio, no quería creer que fuera así. El día que descubrió mi esposa sobre las bombas, me miró con una sonrisa de "te lo dije" y ahora Ígnea estaría algo apartada de nosotros. Yo le dije que se quedara en el palacio, pero ella la muy terca, quiere ver como lo arrestamos, como si quiere ver que lo hagamos de verdad y no le hagamos la vista gorda.

—…— Arquímedes se quedó en silencio, sorprendido e incrédulo, como no creyendo nada de lo que digo —… ¿Quién?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Quién fue el quien dijo todo eso?— pregunta confundido.

—Deberías saberlo, fue la propia Furia quien lo dijo.

 **ARQUIMEDES**

Al escuchar eso, me quedé pasmado, incrédulo, niego con la cabeza ¡NO QUERÍA CREER ESA ESTUPIDEZ! Furia… ¿traicionándome a mí?

—No… eso es mentira… Furia nunca diría eso… si está…— fui interrumpido por Magma.

— ¿Desaparecida? No. La verdad, nunca lo estuvo. Solo estaba escondida de ti— pero ¿QUE DISPARATE ESTA DICIENDO?

— ¿Escondida… de mí?

—Sí. Ella me dijo que tú la amenazabas con mandarla a encerrar por traición o algo por el estilo, si no cooperabas contigo sobre usurpar el trono. La obligas a meterle ideas equivocadas en la cabeza de sus hijos sobre Lunarian hasta la amenazas con matar a tus propios hijos si le cuenta a alguien sobre lo que hacías. No pensé que llegarías tan bajo para amenazar a tu propia esposa y matar a tus propios hijos. Eres un desgraciado Arquímedes— escucho cada palabra que decía. Me impacto por todas esas mentiras que dijo Furia sobre mí. YO nunca la amenacé. YO nunca mataría a mis propios hijos por si contara a alguien sobre mi plan. La verdad, si Furia me traicionara… nunca me atrevería a dañarla, a dañar a mi propia esposa. Pero que diga todo eso de que la amenazo así… Eso… No, no pienso a creer esas patrañas —Y además que Furia pudo llevarse a sus hijos cuando estaban en la escuela antes de que tu fueras por ellos, porque no sabía lo que le harías y al tenerlos, me confesó todo tu plan. Ella es una verdadera heroína a la patria al confesar sobre tu posible golpe de estado hasta nos dijo quienes conspiraban y arrestamos a la mayoría de tus "seguidores", Arquímedes.

Eso no puede ser cierto, o sea todo mi plan, todo el plan que era perfecto, porque sabía que Magma es un bueno para nada y ahora que quiero que sea una basura, ahora no lo es y todo mi plan se fue a la basura.

—E-Eso es mentira. M-me están incriminando— dije sin muchas esperanzas que me creyeran eso, o sea veo a Magma más… dragón alpha… o la alpha ¿es su esposa? Miro de reojo que Ígnea está apartada de nosotros, o sea está al otro lado de la calle, pero no alejada mucho de nosotros. La reina es una dragona serpiente, de piel blanca, escamas azules, ojos verdes y un tamaño de unos cinco metros. Ella está viéndonos detenidamente lo que pasa aquí, como si estuviera esperando la hora del arresto.

—Ya basta, Arquímedes. Ya basta de tus mentiras y más que por lo visto, tú secuestraste a Twilight con el fin de que Equestria se levantara en armas para que haya otra guerra poni-dragón como fue hace muchos años. No solo eres un traicionero, también eres un m**dito sádico que solo quiere ver sangre y ver muertos tanto equinos como dragones que no comparte tus ideales de idiota.

… ¿Eso fue un insulto? Lo hubieras hecho mejor, basura.

—No dejaré que tu o tus seguidores hagan eso. No dejaré que hagan un golpe de estado o que provoquen otra guerra sangrienta, sin importar a quien tengo que encerrar por traición, lo haré, porque ¡Yo soy el rey de este lugar y tú solo un sucio asqueroso sádico que quiere ver más derramamiento de sangre! ¡No permitiré que pase eso!— exclama y pisa con fuerza el suelo para decir que va en serio…

Vaya, se convirtió en todo un hombre. Ruedo mis ojos con burla.

 **LA REINA IGNEA**

Por fin puedo ver que mi marido está haciendo algo bien… puede ser que después de ver a ese dragón encerrado, puede ser que después de mucho tiempo, podamos intentar que nuestro matrimonio funcione nuevamente, aunque en eso, aún tengo dudas. Sigo pensando que lo nuestro no funciona, no sé si soy yo o él, o será porque envió a nuestros hijos bien lejos a que tuvieran el servicio militar. La verdad, hubiera tenido a mis hijos hace tiempo, pero el cabezón alargó los años a mis hijos y tendría que esperar más… en serio, no sé quién tiene la culpa que nuestra relación no funcione.

Pero bueno, sigo mirando la escena y me sigo impacientado ya que quiero que deje de parlotear, y lo arresten de una vez. Ese es el momento que estoy esperando… por eso no quise quedarme en el castillo, porque si no lo manda a arrestar, yo lo hago, con o sin su consentimiento, o sea yo soy la reina. Que parte de reina ¿no entiende? Yo puedo mandar y todo eso, pero el muy cabezón no me deja.

Bueno, en eso, escucho lo que esperaba que dijera.

— ¡Arquímedes, estas arrestado por traición a la patria, por conspiración, por homicidio, por intento de vandalismo…!— dijo Magma, pero fue interrumpido por el dragón rojizo.

— ¿Por intento de vandalismo?

—Tú intentabas destruir unos cuarteles con bombas.

—Aaaaaaaa. Ok— no sé porque, pero noto a Arquímedes muy tranquilo y me doy cuenta que me está mirando sin mover la cabeza.

—Bueno ¿Dónde me quedé? Ah sí. Intento de vandalismo, también intento de homicidio, maltrato a tu esposa e hijos y muchos crímenes más que podrías tener si no te resistes, Arquímedes— dijo mi esposo con seriedad y los guardias se acercan al dragón rojizo con intención de apresarlo. Veo que no tendrá ninguna escapatoria, al menos que se enfrente a los guardias, pero sería inútil, le supera el número y cometería un suicido por hacer algo tan estúpido.

—Ok, ok. Pero antes ¿Puedo decir algunas palabras?— pregunta Arquímedes muy calmado… demasiado diría yo ¿Qué es lo que trama?

—Pues ok. Dilo de una vez.

—… ¿Esa no es la banda popular que está en la ciudad?— pregunta señalando a la izquierda. Los presentes confundidos, miran a donde señalan hasta yo de curiosa.

— ¿Qué banda?— Magma le pregunta confundido. Yo no veo nada, pero en eso, siento algo en mis patas. Bajo mi vista para ver lo que es y me quedo en shock… es la cabeza decapitada de ese dragón que murió que no pude evitar pegar un gran grito de miedo —AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

 **ARQUIMEDES**

Cuando vi que todos los ingenuos miraron a la dirección que señalé, lanzo la cabeza de Torquemada hacia la reina esperando que reaccione como yo espero y funcionó, pegó un grito la zorra esa haciendo que los guardias se voltearan con rapidez con la guardia en alto igual que la basura de rey que mira preocupado a su esposa.

— ¡Querida! ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Por qué gritas!?— exclama al ver a la reina asustada que no para de ver la cabeza. Aunque te veas fuerte y decidida, no puedes evitar pegar un susto que da gusto… Bueno, al ver que me ignoran, aprovecho la conmoción para salir volando de ahí y huir, aunque no me gusta, pero tengo que hacerlo. Son muchos y están los dos reyes, y no tendría oportunidad, aunque tengo ese modo que adquirí gracias a Torquemada, pero de igual forma, tarde o temprano, me someterían y más que hay refuerzos, y eso es lo que me fastidia.

— ¡Oigan, Arquímedes se está escapando!— exclama uno de los guardias dándose cuenta tarde.

— ¡Cogedle! ¡No dejen que se escape!— ordena Magma con una voz autoritaria. Ahora si se pone muy chulito ¿no? La verdad, estoy muy adelantado, desde que volé, pero miro de reojo por detrás y veo que me persiguen los guardias, aunque no está el reyecito. Supongo que se quedó con su esposa para calmarla del susto que se llevó.

Veo al frente de nuevo e intento perderlos de vista. Podría usar mi nuevo modo y acabar con ellos o de distraerlos para poder escapar y hacer un nuevo plan, porque mi plan de ser el rey, se frustró y ahora no tengo el elemento sorpresa.

Grrrr. Lo mejor será huir y esconderme por un tiempo hasta que sepa que hacer… no tengo seguidores ni partidarios… oigo a los guardias gritar a lo pendejo que ya ¡me tienen harto!

Estoy furioso por todo lo que sucedió, tanto que me di media vuelta con rapidez para lanzarle rápidamente a mis perseguidores bolas de fuego, pero algunos logran esquivarlos, otros no tanto. Así que di de nuevo media vuelta para continuar mi huida y empecé a volar más rápido hasta me metí entre las calles para despistarlos, y ocasioné uno que otro destrozo con mi bola de fuego en un edificio o local para distraerlos mientras logro escapar hasta que en un momento vi un gran edificio al frente… y me dio una idea perversa.

Volé mucho más rápido en dirección al edificio con intención de embestirlo mientras veo de reojo que aún me persiguen pocos guardias, aunque observo otros guardias nuevos meterse en esta persecución estúpida. Así que con decisión, vuelo al gran edificio y antes de llegar a embestirlo, mi cuerpo crece para luego atravesar el edificio.

 **NARRADOR**

Los guardias tenían que detenerse antes de que el edificio cayera encima de ellos. Se protegía por algunos escombros que volaban hacia ellos y formaba humo que no dejaba ver el lugar, pero cuando se disipó, los guardias observaban el edificio destruido y lo más sorprendente, era que no había nadie y les aliviaba, aunque les frustraba también ya que Arquímedes logró escapar.

 **ARQUIMEDES**

Uf. Alivio que usé mi modo titán por un momento para poder atravesar el edificio sin problema y así despistar a esos idiotas.

Ahora estoy en el Gran Cañón de Lunarian. Llamado así en honor a nuestra Gran Diosa. Está situado a 6 kilómetros al norte de la capital. Tiene 446 km de longitud, cuenta con cordilleras de 6 a 29 km de anchura, y más de 1,6 km de profundidad. Todo el cañón es de una gran belleza. En el interior de la garganta principal hay elevados montículos, dunas y valles. Estoy escondido en el interior del cañón para que no me vea nadie, aunque estoy algo lejos de la capital, pero aun así, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

… Vaya, tenía el plan perfecto, tan perfecto que ni esa basura se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. La verdad, a diferencia de Magma e Ígnea, su esposa es la más peligrosa ya que hay muchos que están a favor de ella hasta la apoyarían solo para ponerlos en mi contra…

Paso mi garra en mi cara y me siento.

¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿Por qué… Furia me traicionó de esa forma?... Yo sigo sin creerlo aún, no quería creer que me haya traicionado… …

Suspiro frustrado, pero en eso, escucho una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.

—Querido ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres que te de mimos y te rasque la pancita?— levanto la cabeza lentamente para ver sorprendido a una dragona que está algo alejada de mí. Es Furia y me ve con una sonrisa burlona, pero tenía una mirada escalofriante, aunque sus ojos son rojos… ¿ojos rojos? Pero si no está en modo de combate. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi "esposa" —Ay, mi esposito tontito. Ji, ji, ji— ríe con gracia poniendo una garra en su boca para luego señalarme y lo único que me dijo fue —Game Over para ti, idiota— dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad.

… No sé porque, pero… ¿Qué le pasó a mi esposa?

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, que decir, lo de incriminar a Arquímedes, nunca se me ocurrió hacerlo, pero mientras avanzaba en el capítulo, me vino eso a la mente, o sea estaban dos opciones, esto o que creyeran que desapareció también :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	42. El fin de tu ambición

**El fin de tu ambición**

 **FURIA**

… Je, je. Tonto e ingenuo. El plan de mi amo ha funcionado. Je, je. Pobrecito. Está tan confundido que no cree en nada de nadie…

—Tu… ¡Tú no eres Furia!— exclama mirándome con rabia. Creo que le dio lo paranoico. Je, je.

—Por supuesto que soy yo. Tu esposita querida que estuvo desaparecida por un laaaargo tiempo. Deberías estar feliz. Je, je— dije con burla.

— ¡Tú no eres mi esposa, desgraciada! ¡Tú te haces pasar por mi querida esposa! Porque sé que mi amada Furia nunca me traicionaría de esa forma— dice apretando sus dientes. Parece que se quiere "revolcarse" conmigo… el muy sucio ese…

—Pues créelo, "amorcito". Llegó el momento de que el mundo vea la verdad de lo que eres Arquímedes, un sucio y asqueroso sádico, lo que siempre eres y lo que siempre amé… Yo estoy, pero bien loca por amarte. Ja, ja, ja— empecé a reírme con burla. Creo que lo estoy haciendo enfurecer, escucho un gruñido —En serio, estoy, pero mal de la cabeza por amarte. Ja, ja, ja. Pero la verdad, eso ya tuvo solución ya que conocí a alguien cuando iba a esa academia— dije sonriéndole con malicia haciendo que me mirara confundido.

—Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchas. Conocí a alguien muy… apuesto, más apuesto que tú, más guapo… oh por Lunarian ¡Pero que pedazo de dragón es! Esos músculos, ese abdomen que me dan ganas de manosearlo por siempre— dije poniendo mis garras a los lados de mi cara teniendo un sonrojo ya que empecé a imaginarme de forma soñadora a mi amo —Es fuerte y merece ser mi "esposo", y "padre" de mis hijos.

— ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! ¡Porque ellos son mis hijos y siempre lo serán!— exclama enfurecido. Yo lo veo de reojo con una sonrisa, pero sin bajar mis garras de mis mejillas.

—Je, je. Que equivocado estas. Ese dragón ¡Si es un dragón! ¡Un hombre! Fuerte, decidido a enfrentar las situaciones sin importar que, tiene las metas más clara y es por su familia. Tu solo eres una burla de dragón. Si pensabas que ese reyecito es una basura, tú lo eres más, una basura asquerosa que hay que meterlo en el contenedor por todas las cochinadas que has hecho en tu vida… idiota— cuando dije eso, le saque la lengua como toda una mocosa… al hacer eso, tuve que saltar a un lado para esquivar la embestida de mi "marido" haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared —Pero que tonto, te doy un 0— formé el cero con mis garras para luego irme volando a ras del suelo por el interior del cañón mientras me río como una lunática.

 **ARQUIMEDES**

Salgo de la pared y me sobo la cabeza. En eso, veo como esa desgraciada se escapa riéndose de mí. Grrrrrr. Haré que pague por lo que hizo.

Sin más, empiezo a volar a toda velocidad por el interior del cañón para alcanzarla. Mi "esposa" está muy adelantada y da un grito para que la escuche.

— ¡Eres muy lento! ¡El guapo dragón que conocí, él si es un dragón, tu solo eres una broma!— la muy desgraciada, se ríe de mi haciéndome enfurecer, fue tanto que le empiezo a lanzarle bolas de fuego para que se detuviera, pero esa dragona lo esquiva yendo de lado a lado — ¡A que no me atrapas!— exclama con un tono que parece una mocosa.

La sigo persiguiendo en el interior del cañón lanzándole todavía bolas de fuego para darle y se detuviera, pero no se deja hasta que de improvisto, frena en seco haciendo que me la lleve y nos caímos al suelo rodando, y rodamos por una cuesta abajo hasta que nos detuvimos.

Estoy algo aturdido, pero sacudo mi cabeza para ver que estoy encima de "Furia".

— ¡Te tengo, m**dita!— exclamo enfurecido teniéndola en mis garras —Ahora dime ¿¡Donde está mis hijos!?— eso es lo único que me importa más que nada en mi vida, pero la muy desgraciada se ríe con burla.

— ¿Por qué? Si aún no empezamos con la diversión. Je, je, je. Por cierto, te quiero mostrar algo— La dragona saca una clase de lata de su boca, creo. Lo tiene agarrado en su lengua para después agarrarlo con una garra para acercarme más eso. No sé lo que es y eso me confunde —Es bonito ¿verdad? Solo ve cuando lo oprimo— me mira con una sonrisa perturbadora y antes de que dijera algo, oprime esa cosa.

 **NARRACIÓN**

Furia le echaba gas pimienta en todo los ojos de Arquímedes haciéndolo rugir de dolor y retrocedía para poner sus garras en los ojos, y se los restregaba.

— ¡E-eres una desgraciada!— exclamaba el dragón rojizo intentando recuperar la vista. La dragona se apartaba con rapidez de él para levantarse y se reía de forma infantil.

— ¿Qué pasó, querido? ¿No te gusta mi nuevo perfume? Ja, ja, ja— Furia no paraba de reírse para luego dar media vuelta y se alejaba de Arquímedes. El susodicho seguía restregándose los ojos, pero al escuchar que se alejaba, intentaba ver cómo podía el lugar y observaba una mancha borrosa al frente.

— ¡No te dejaré escapar!— exclamaba eufórico y empezaba a volar a toda velocidad para alcanzarla. No recuperaba la vista del todo, solo perseguía la mancha que sería su "esposa".

—Yuju. Por aquí, esposito— decía Furia girando su cabeza un momento para luego agitar una garra mientras cambiaba de dirección y entraba a una especie de cueva que tenía por una pared del cañón. Arquímedes ya podía ver un poco más y continuaba persiguiéndola entrando a la cueva que estaba oscura, pero para ellos, la oscuridad no era un problema.

— ¡Ven aquí para destrozarte, seas quien seas!— exclamaba el dragón con rabia y hacía un eco en la cueva. La dragona al estar muy adelantada, cruzaba una esquina y cuando el aludido lo cruzaba, se detenía en seco y se sorprendía al ver una especie de sala con muchos túneles. Había perdido a Furia y eso lo ponía furioso.

— ¿Qué pasa, querido? ¿Acaso perdiste la vista de mi trasero? Ja, ja, ja. Ay, pobre de ti. Mejor regresa a casa, porque solo eres un dragoncito muy tontito. Ja, ja, ja— se oía las risas de la dragona, pero se hacía un eco confundiéndolo mucho ya que la escuchaba por todas partes.

—Grrrr— gruñía furioso y reanudaba su vuelo para entrar a un túnel al azar de forma rápida, pero no podía continuar más allá ya que era un callejón sin salida. Tenía que regresar y tomaba otro de los túneles, pero con éste, daba una vuelta a lo tonto y llegaba de nuevo a la sala de túneles. Intentaba con desespero probando cada túnel que había.

—Pobrecito ¿Estás perdido? Pues es obvio que con tantos túneles, te ponen, pero bien tonto ¿no? Ja, ja, ja— daba una risa de lunática haciendo que Arquímedes se enfureciera mucho. Cuando estuvo de nuevo a la sala de túneles, miraba a los túneles con rabia, tanto que daba un rugido de furia haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a cambiar.

Su cuerpo empezaba aumentar de tamaño hasta tener una altura de diez metros. Su cuerpo cambiaba a un gris muy oscuro, salvo las garras y escamas que eran de un color rojo oscuro. Ojos rojo sangre. Sus colmillos eran más grandes y la cola en forma de tridente. Al estar transformado, daba un rugido para luego embestir contra la pared de la sala de túneles abriendo pasos a la fuerza hasta que en un momento, salía a un espacio muy abierto, aún seguía en la cueva. El lugar era más amplio, con estalactitas en el techo de la cueva, el suelo era entre rocoso y arena por el sitio.

Arquímedes aterrizaba en el suelo observando el sitio, no le importaba el lugar, solo quería encontrar a su "esposa". Empezaba a caminar sin dejar de mirar alrededor. Era un espacio tan grande que le sería imposible localizar a Furia. Estuvo unos minutos caminando y no encontraba señales de la dragona, ni había oído otra vez su voz, pero en eso, algo le llamaba la atención y era una enorme roca, aunque estaba oscuro, podía distinguir que alguien se encontraba sentado en ella.

—Vaya, ya era hora de que llegarás, idiota. No sabes lo mucho que costó planearlo con Furia, porque está bien pendeja— decía una voz masculina proveniente de la silueta que estaba en la roca para acto seguido, se bajaba la silueta de un salto dejando mostrar que era nada menos que Creepy y se cruzaba de brazos mirando al dragón titán con desprecio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién rayos eres?— preguntaba Arquímedes confundido de verlo.

—Pues, ese es el dragón de los dragones. El que te conté y me enamoré como toda una quinceañera. Je, je— daba una risita Furia que aparecía y aterrizaba a un lado del dragón musculoso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es ese tipo?— preguntaba el dragón titán sorprendido ya que comparando el tamaño de su "esposa" y de él, la dragona era más alta que Creepy y Arquímedes lo veía arqueando una ceja.

—Sip. Y ese se llama Creepy. Mi nuevo y musculoso futuro esposo que es mejor que tu— decía la dragona con un tono de excitada, algo que le daba asco al dragón celeste.

— ¿Es mejor que yo? Yo no veo la gran cosa— decía el dragón titán mirando sin importancia.

—Solo lo dices, porque no eres más atractivo que él— Furia pasaba por detrás de Creepy que rozaba su cola con él —Solo míralo. Tiene un cuerpo tan musculoso, tan dotado— la dragona lo decía mientras pasaba dos garras para "abrazarlo", aunque estaba acariciando sus pectorales y el abdomen del dragón —Éste si es un dragón alpha que me conquistó por completo— comentó con una sonrisa traviesa al estar aun acariciando el cuerpo de Creepy que tenía una vena marcada en su frente y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

 **CREEPY Y FURIA**

Los dos dragones hablaban entre ellos, pero en sus mentes.

Te estás propasando conmigo, Furia— la miro de reojo con enojo.

Oh vamos, amo Creepy. Solo es una tocadita— sonrío de forma seductora pasando una garra en sus pectorales.

Si me sigues manoseando, te daré tu "estate quieta"— la amenazo molesto de que me estén tocando. Odio que me estén manoseando sin permiso.

Owwww. Ok, mi amo. Pero cuando terminemos esto ¿Qué tal si tú y yo…?

No.

Oh rayos. Al menos lo intenté, pero por lo menos ¿puedo verte pelear?— lo miro con mis ojos brillantes.

Sí, pero solo por esta vez. Así que sé una buena esclava y te pones a un lugar alejado, o te envío de un golpe a la pared para que hagas caso— la amenazo con enojo.

Tus golpes son de amor, amo. Ji, ji, ji— veo que me mira con seriedad y saca un momento de su boca, un ojo de botón para luego meterlo —Ok, ok. Pero no me los pongas todavía hasta verte pelear— dije con algo de miedo. No quería ser una dragona inanimada hasta ver cómo le da duro a mi "marido".

 **ARQUIMEDES**

¿Ese es el dragón que se enamoró, mi ex esposa? Ja, ja, ja. Debe ser una broma y ¿es el dragón alpha? Por favor, ese si es un buen chiste. Aquí el alpha soy yo, nadie más y más por el modo titán que tengo ahora, nadie se compara contra mí.

… Acaso ¿Me están ignorando? O sea se están viendo a los ojos y no dicen nada.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No me ignoren ustedes dos!— exclamé llamándoles la atención.

—Oh. Lo siento. Se me olvidó que estabas aquí— dijo ese tal Creepy burlándose de mi ¡Ese idiota se arrepentirá de eso!

— ¿¡Te estas burlando de mí!?— exclamo enojado.

—No, que va. Solo que la dragona furiosa y yo, se nos olvidó que existías por el gran "amor" que tenemos entre nosotros ¿verdad linda?

 **CREEPY**

Sonrío de forma forzada y que me dan ganas de vomitar al decirle eso a ella. No está mal, pero al ser racista, sádica, no sé qué, no sé cuándo, le quita lo atractivo de una forma misteriosa.

—Sí, mi dragón musculoso— me agarra mis mejillas para verla a los ojos y… lo que pasó después fue que… Furia me besó… cuando regrese a casa, vomitaré y me voy a limpiar mi boca. Éste será el único y último plan que tendrá un beso al final, solo esperando que funcione esto, porque si no, la desintegro como debe de ser.

 **ARQUIMEDES**

…

…

…

Ella es una traidora, me traicionó… se llevó a mis muchachos… si quiere vivir felizmente con otro… pues que se larguen entonces… … pero ¿Por qué me estoy enojando mucho? … ¿Por qué me molesta mucho que se besen… en mi cara?... ¿Por qué me dan ganas de descuartizar ese dragón? … ¿Por qué me dan ganas de destruir Draconem por completo por solo ésta escena?... … Aunque me haya traicionado… ¡Sigue siendo la madre de mis hijos!

—GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR— solté un rugido de furia y volé de forma abismal hacia los dos, aunque fui directamente con esa basura de dragón ¡Le enseñaré quien es el alpha en este lugar y después le enseñaré a todos quien es el verdadero rey de Draconem!

 **NARRACIÓN**

Los dos aludidos veían de reojo como Arquímedes volaba hacia ellos de forma abismal. Creepy rompía el beso para prepararse a recibirlo ya que iba por él, sin antes darle un fuerte puñetazo a Furia que la mandaba a volar para estrellarse contra la pared mientras era llevado de golpe por la embestida del dragón titán.

—Wuju ¡Ese si es un hombre! Ja, ja, ja— la dragona salía de la pared dando una risita algo maniática y se acostaba en el suelo de panza para ver cómoda la pelea.

El dragón celeste seguía siendo llevado por Arquímedes hasta chocar contra la pared de un extremo del lugar para luego alejarse de Creepy con rapidez para estar a una distancia prudente.

El antropomórfico estaba en el suelo después de haberse estrellado contra la pared rocosa y se levantaba lentamente.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Transfórmate en tu modo de combate para así pueda disfrutar matarte!— exclamaba el dragón titán sin dejar de mirar a Creepy. El aludido lo observaba un momento y se transformaba a su modo de combate.

—Mmmmmmm. La verdad, no creo que lo necesite, pero ya que, aunque con ese modo que tienes para volverte más feo de lo que ya eres, no es nada— decía el dragón celeste despreocupado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Éste modo no lo puede tener cualquiera. Gracias a un "amigo" lo pude tener para poder vencer a mis enemigos, aunque al hacerlo, estoy condenado por la Gran Diosa, pero no importa. Aun así con este poder, puedo ir al trono y reclamarlo— comentaba Arquímedes con una mirada perversa.

—Ya… Y con eso, Lunarian se decepciona de ti, o sea solo mírate. Eres más feo que esas comiquitas que salen en Cartoon Network. Con razón que tu esposa te dejó— decía con burla haciéndolo enfurecer.

— ¿¡QUE!?

—Sí. Tu no tendrás el trono de ningún lugar, porque ¿Quién querría ver al rey más feo de toda la tierra?... Je, je, je. Deberías ser mejor el rey de los feos, porque tú los superas en creces— comentaba con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que rugiera de furia.

— ¡Te mataré!— gritaba con una rabia que salió volando hacia Creepy para golpearlo con sus garras. Él intentaba protegerse con sus brazos, pero fue un golpe tan fuerte que lo mandó a la pared, aunque ahí no terminaba. El dragón titán le agarraba una pierna con su cola para sacarlo de la pared y lo azotaba contra el suelo muchas veces por los lados. El antropomórfico abría sus alas para volar y poder quitarse su cola de la pierna, pero Arquímedes de un tirón, lo atraía hacia él para darle un golpe en la cara que lo mandaba a volar al soltar su pierna para luego escupir bolas de fuego hacia Creepy.

El susodicho se volteaba para desviar las bolas de fuego, pero el dragón titán aparecía de golpe al frente suyo y sin darle tiempo de esquivarlo, le agarraba la cabeza para volar directamente hacia el suelo y lo estrellaba con fuerza a un piso rocoso. Lo levantaba para estrellarlo contra el suelo y lo hacía una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta dejar casi la mitad del cuerpo del dragón antropomórfico enterrado en el suelo y tenía las dos piernas afuera.

—JA, JA, JA, JA ¿Qué pasó con tu "valentía", dragón? ¿Y tú eres el dragón alpha? No me hagas reír. JA, JA, JA. Creía que con tu transformación darías más pelea, pero me equivoqué. JA, JA— se reía Arquímedes estando a un lado de Creepy. Le agarraba una pierna con su cola y lo sacaba del suelo para ponerlo frente de él. Podía notar que había perdido la transformación, tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones y estaba inconsciente —Pero que vergüenza de dragón. No duró mucho y ¿éste es el dragón que te enamoraste Furia? Pues es patético— miraba con burla a su ex esposa, aunque ella tenía una mirada de seriedad. No decía nada, solo se quedaba observando lo que pasaba —Bueno, es hora de acabar con ésta basura— con sus garras, empezaba a golpear con fuerza al dragón celeste como si fuera un saco, pero no reaccionaba hasta que clavó con una garra en el pecho de Creepy haciéndolo abrir los ojos de golpe y veía su pecho atravesado. El enorme dragón observaba la expresión de su contrincante que era de miedo —Je, je. Adiós basura— sacó su garra de su pecho para luego lanzarlo con la cola y caía al suelo como sacos de papas rodando hasta quedar boca abajo. Estaba muerto.

El dragón titán daba un fuerte rugido por haber derrotado a su rival. En eso, observaba a la dragona que seguía en la misma posición con el mismo semblante serio mirando a su ex marido. Arquímedes caminaba un poco para acercarse a ella hasta que se detenía por un par de metros de ella.

—Entonces Furia ¿Crees que no soy el dragón alpha? Porque creo que el dragón que escogiste, es un inservible. Ja, ja, ja. Nadie es más poderoso que yo. Je, je. Fue tu gran error por dejarme e ir con el otro, porque ni creas que te aceptaré como esposa otra vez, harpía— comentaba el dragón con burla. Furia no decía nada — ¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste tan impresionada que no sabes cómo suplicar?— preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona.

—…— la dragona lo miraba un momento para luego sonreír con burla —La verdad, querido. Escogí al dragón correcto… ya que… sigues siendo nada— decía lo último con una sonrisa perversa.

— ¿¡Que me dijiste!?— exclamaba furioso, pero en eso, escuchaba una voz detrás de él.

—Lo que escuchaste, o sea ¿eres sordo o qué?— Arquímedes se quedaba en shock ya que reconocía esa voz.

—No… e-es… posible— el dragón titán se volteaba lentamente para ver con los ojos bien abiertos a Creepy que estaba a un par de metros de él con los brazos cruzados, pero lo que le impactaba más, era que sus moretones habían desaparecido y el pecho donde le había clavado su garra, se cerraba poco a poco como si lo estuvieran cosiendo hasta quedar como nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste a un fantasma— decía el dragón musculoso con burla.

—Esto es ¡imposible! ¿¡Cómo puedes seguir con vida y curarte de mí ataque mortal!?— exigía respuesta, pero aún seguía en shock sin poder creerlo.

—No necesito responderte, idiota y además, que me has decepcionado— decía con seriedad.

— ¿Q-Que?

—Sí, lo que escuchas, o sea ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Yo pensé que darías más pelea o yo que se— comentaba Creepy bostezando de aburrimiento.

—P-pero ¿Cómo que no doy más pelea? ¡Si tu no moviste ninguna garra para atacarme!— reclamaba Arquímedes enojado.

—Solo lo hice para probarte un "poco" y lo que vi, me decepcionó, o sea tu transformación Titán, es una m**rda. He visto mejores transformaciones que esa basura hasta te podría vencer sin transformarme o ser un chaparro y derrotarte con solo mi enojo interior— comentaba con un tono bromista.

—Grrrrr ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Esta transformación es más de lo que crees! ¡Puedo derrotar a millones con él, sin importar si son dragones, asquerosos equinos, grifos, a quien sea!— exclamaba con un tono de locura.

—Aja. Lo dice el tipo que lo abandonó su esposa— decía con una sonrisa burlona haciéndolo enfurecer más —La verdad, con solo ver tu manera de pelear, me aburro. Creo que Mike daría mejor pelea que tú.

— ¿¡Como dices!?— estaba muy furioso.

—Sí, o sea así están las cosas. Tú bajaste de un villano de quinta categoría a décima, ya que no eres importante. Solo eres un… estúpido racista, fracasado de m**rda. Tú nunca serás rey, nunca lo serás, porque no eres… nadie…

—…— el dragón titán apretaba sus dientes con furia igual que sus garras. Estaba mirando a Creepy con rabia y lo último que dijo, fue lo que derramó el vaso — ¡TE MATARE HASTA VOLVERTE SOLO CENIZAS!— gritaba con furia y salía volando de forma abismal hacia el dragón antropomórfico que lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, y antes de que lo embistiera, desapareció haciendo que el aludido se sorprendiera y se detenía en seco para mirar a todos lados para encontrarlo, pero nada — ¿¡Donde estas, basura!? ¡Ven y enfréntate como un dragón!— exclamaba con rabia.

—Pues, si miraras abajo, te darías cuenta que aquí estoy, idiota— decía una voz infantil. Arquímedes confundido, bajaba su vista para ver a un bebé dragón con los mismos colores de Creepy, parecía un poco a Spike y tenía una expresión de molestia —Sorpresa— agregaba sin emoción y de improvisto, daba un salto y creció de golpe para ser el dragón antropomórfico, y le daba un puñetazo en toda su quijada enviándolo para arriba. El dragón celeste voló de una vez para adelantarse y pasaba al titán para estar arriba de él. El aludido veía a Creepy y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su cuerpo había crecido para ser un dragón adulto cuadrúpedo que era un poco más grande que Arquímedes, bajó en picada agarrándolo con sus garras en su cabeza y lo llevaba directo al suelo estrellándose con dureza con el dragón celeste aplastándolo con sus patas para luego dar un salto hacia atrás y regresaba a ser el dragón antropomórfico —Te dije que ni necesito la transformación para derrotarte hasta dormido te derrotaría hasta te derrotaría usando los "misiles" de la pechugona— añadía con burla.

El titán se levantaba adolorido y observaba al frente impactado. No podía creer que un dragón… ¡UN SOLO DRAGON! Le logre lastimar de esa forma y más al estar en su transformación titán.

—Tu… … ¡TE MATARE!— gritaba lanzándole bolas de fuego.

—Búscate otra frase, ya que decir lo mismo aburre— esquivaba las bolas de fuego con facilidad. En eso, observaba que Arquímedes volaba hacia él y giraba su cuerpo para darle con su cola. Creepy se encogió de golpe para ser un bebé dragón para esquivar el ataque para luego dar un salto y se agarraba de la cola del titán. Éste último se daba cuenta de eso y agitaba su cola para que se soltara.

— ¡SUELTA MI COLA, DESGRACIADO!— gritaba agitando su cola y lo chocaba contra el suelo, una roca que estaba por ahí hasta con la pared.

—Ésta si es la verdadera pelea. Je, je ¡Dale duro, mi musculoso amo!— exclamaba Furia animando a Creepy alzando sus garras.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!— estaba muy furioso Arquímedes. El bebé dragón lo veía con malicia.

— ¿Por qué? Si quiero agarrar ésta fabulosa cola para enseñarles a los niños de "Como trapear el suelo con la cara de un enemigo más feo que al carajo"— comentó con burla para luego crecer su cuerpo para ser de nuevo el antropomórfico y clavaba sus patas al suelo mientras agarraba la cola del titán con sus garras. El aludido intentaba liberarse de su agarre, pero no lo dejaba ir y observaba a Arquímedes con malicia y nos miraba —Muy bien, niños. Para trapear el suelo, hay que tiraaaarlo al suelo— Creepy hacía mucha fuerza de golpe haciendo que sus músculos se resaltaran más para luego alzar a Arquímedes que no podía evitarlo y lo azotaba al suelo de espaldas —No niños. Cuando pase esto, hay que tenerlo de cara al suelo, no de espalda, porque si no, estuvieran trapeando el suelo con su trasero— agregaba con burla para alzarlo de nuevo y lo estrellaba al suelo de cara —Así es como se hace. Yay— decía con un tono muy sarcástico —Y ahora, hay que…— el titán trataba de levantarse, pero el musculoso, pisoteaba su cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo —… Pisotearlo con "cariño", pero hay que darle más pisotones para que se quede quieto… El. Muy. Animal. Qué. Se. Mueve. Más. Qué. Una serpiente. Rastrera— le estaba dando pisotones en su cabeza enterrándolo más y más en el suelo —Sigan así, niños y podrán tener a la cara del enemigo trapear el suelo. Cien por ciento garantizado… Y no sé porque hablo como el amo Soul, pero da igual— añadía con una sonrisa forzada mirándonos.

En eso, observaba a Arquímedes que de forma increíble, tenía casi la mitad de su cuerpo enterrado en el suelo.

—Ups. Me pase, pero no se preocupen. Hay una solución para remediar esto y es sacarlo… …— veía un momento al dragón enterrado que pataleaba, pero se oía su furia a kilómetros del lugar —… Bueno, ya que… dejaré las estupideces para mi amo…— se transformó a su modo de combate y agarraba la cola del dragón feo, y lo jalaba sacándolo de golpe del suelo para tirarlo contra la pared que se incrustó en él —Vaya, y pensar que tu querías que estuviera en mi modo de combate ¿no? Por lo visto, soy más de lo que tú crees— agregaba con burla. Arquímedes salía de la pared para caer al suelo, pero se levantaba pisoteando el suelo con fuerza y miraba con furia al dragón musculoso para luego dar un rugido e iba a embestirlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Creepy apareció de golpe para golpear con un puñetazo su estómago sacándole todo el aire y escupía algo de sangre —No me rugas. A mí no me gusta que me estén rugiendo— añadía fastidiado observando como el titán se había agarrado el estómago e intentaba recuperar el aliento — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy mucho para ti? Tú dijiste que peleara con ésta forma. Tu dijiste que me querías matar, no una, sino muchas veces que no me acuerdo cuantas veces me gritaste estupideces y mira, aquí estas, bien tonto. Debiste buscarte una transformación que no te ponga más feo de lo que eres— lo decía con burla. Arquímedes furioso, intentaba golpearlo con una garra, pero el dragón antropomórfico atrapó su garra con facilidad, iba a dar un zarpazo con la otra garra, aunque también lo atrapó con su otra garra.

El titán forcejeaba para poder liberar sus garras de Creepy, pero sorprendentemente, lo tenía bien sujeto hasta apretó sus garras haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor por cómo le apretaba sus garras.

—S-suéltame, m…

—Oye. No digas grosería. Que esto es un fic "infantil", no es un fic para groseros racistas— mencionaba con burla para luego dar media vuelta y levantaba a Arquímedes sin soltar sus garras para azotarlo contra el suelo, pero ahí no acababa, lo seguía azotando una y otra, y otra, y otra vez contra el piso, en la arena, en las rocas hasta en la pared que lo había tirado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo dándose de espalda con dureza y caía al suelo adolorido —Je. Bueno, creo que aquí se acaba ¿no? O sea yo soy más fuerte que tú, yo estoy fuera de tu liga y todas esas cosas… Es el combate más aburrido que he tenido en mi vida— daba un bostezo de aburrimiento para luego dar media vuelta y se empezaba a alejarse de Arquímedes. El aludido intentaba levantarse y se daba cuenta de que se iba.

— ¿A-a-a donde c-crees que v-vas? Aún no he t-terminado contigo— decía el titán con dificultad y se levantaba completamente, aunque estaba tambaleado. Creepy se detenía a unos metros lejos de él y giraba su cabeza para verlo de reojo.

— ¿Seguro? Porque yo ya terminé contigo, o sea mírate. Eres todo un desastre y estás más feo después de darte una paliza— comentaba con burla haciéndolo enfurecer.

—Tu… No me derrotaras ¿oíste?... Yo soy ¡el gran Arquímedes! ¡Soy un dragón titán! ¡Yo no pienso ser derrotado por un dragón inferior como tú!— exclamaba entre enojado y desesperado.

— ¿Ah sí?— el dragón antropomórfico daba media vuelta para mirarlo fijamente con una expresión de seriedad —Pues, te voy a decir algo… … eres una basura. Una basura fea e inmunda. Esa transformación tuya, no es nada… nada y además… que estas condenado por usar esa transformación.

—Sí, lo sé, pero da igual, cuando sea rey, dará igual eso— decía Arquímedes con rabia.

—Mmmmmmm. Creo que Lunarian no estaría de acuerdo contigo, o sea ¿Por qué no dejamos que esa diosa te juzgue? ¿Te parece?— preguntaba con seriedad cruzándose de brazos.

—Espera ¿Qué?— estaba confundido por lo que dijo.

—Je. Pronto lo verás y espero que tenga "piedad" contra ti— decía con burla mientras bajaba sus brazos y apretaba sus garras con fuerza —… Game Over… CASTIGO DE LA GRAN DIOSA— lo gritaba rodeándose de un aura azul brillante alrededor de su cuerpo.

En la pantalla, aparecía una pared de color celeste, pero brillaba de forma resplandeciente y en el centro de dicha pared, estaba tallado la cara de una dragona desconocida, debajo de su cara estaba un escrito en mayúscula hecho en computadora y la esquina inferior izquierdo había otro escrito.

 **.**

 **CASTIGO DE LA GRAN DIOSA**

 **Cargando… 1… 5… 10… 20… 40… 80… 100… 500… 1000… 10000%**

El lugar, había cambiado. Arquímedes no entendía lo que pasaba. Estaba flotando en el aire ya que no había suelo, solo era como un espacio exterior con infinidad de estrellas y con nebulosas. El dragón titán observaba donde estaba Creepy que aún tenía esa aura brillando en su cuerpo, pero miraba a la nada y notaba que tenía los ojos blancos. En eso, el aura crecía, se expandía hasta ser muy grande como de mil metros o más y se formaba para ser una clase de una dragona serpiente.

Arquímedes se quedaba en shock lo que veía y Furia que estaba alejada de eso, también estaba metida ahí y se quedaba impactada para luego reverenciarse con rapidez.

— ¿Gran Diosa, L-Lunarian?— preguntaba el dragón titán sin poder creer lo que observaba. La aludida era intangible ya que se veían las estrellas en su cuerpo y tenía unos ojos rojos como si fuera los de Creepy, y miraba con seriedad a ese inútil reptil.

—… Arquímedes— su voz era un eco y sonaba fuerte. El dragón temblaba con miedo y se reverenciaba.

—Oh. Gran Diosa. Me honra mucho que aparezcas frente a tu siervo, Gran Diosa. No sabes cuánto he esperado éste momento de poder presenciarla, aunque sea por una vez en la vida— comentaba con respeto e intentaba ocultar su miedo ante ella.

—Será la última vez que me verás, pero no de la forma que tú crees— decía Lunarian con seriedad. Arquímedes estaba confundido lo que dijo —Tú… Me has decepcionado bastante. No solo tú, también todos los dragones que han tomado mi "palabra" como si fuera un juego de niños.

—L-lo siento, Gran Diosa. Si es por la transformación, recibiré cualquier castigo que me ponga, pero si te refieres a esos idiota que predica que tu da la paz, perdónalos. No saben lo que hacen. Yo trataba de cambiar Draconem, de cambiar esa ideología que no es de la Gran Diosa, para que prediquen como debe ser— comentaba con desprecio hacia todos lo que predican la paz, la tolerancia y todas esas cosas.

—… La verdad, hacen un buen trabajo lo que predican la paz ya que al menos, no buscan pelearse contra otros reinos— decía la dragona rodando sus ojos. En eso, el dragón levantaba la vista de golpe para verla impactada.

— ¿Qué? P-pero Diosa Lunarian…— la aludida lo interrumpió.

—Te diré esto, no creas que nosotros somos una raza "perfecta", o sea mira al rey que tiene ahora Draconem, es un inseguro que parece que lo mandan a él, en vez de él a vosotros. Los trillizos se habían transformado en algo por accidente y yo no los culpo si fue por accidente, aunque pueden usar esa transformación para el bien, pero ya que. En teoría, no somos perfectos, o sea hay una iglesia dividida ya que no saben que decidir si la paz o la guerra… la verdad, me han decepcionado todos, todos los que tienen en mente una guerra sangrienta para matar equinos, aunque los dragones que piensan en la paz entre razas… estos dragones son mis favoritos que al menos no son sádicos, ni demonios, ni nada por el estilo… ni tampoco harían un golpe de estado a un pobre dragón que ni siquiera sabe controlar a su propio reino— decía Lunarian con seriedad.

—P-pero Diosa Lunarian, queríamos que los dragones vean que nosotros somos la especie superior que debe gobernar el mundo. Así es lo que dicta usted, Gran Diosa— comentaba sudando la gota gorda ya que lo veía con decepción.

—Yo no dicte nada. Ustedes agarraron mis palabras y la retorcieron a su antojo, como si yo estuviera ciega y no me daría cuenta de ello— estaba molesta.

—P-pero…

—Además que si le pasa algo a los equinos, Artemisa se molestaría mucho conmigo— al decir eso, el dragón titán la miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Artemisa? ¿Esa es la diosa de los ponis?— preguntaba sin poder quitar su asombro.

—Pues claro ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué yo era la única diosa aquí? Los ponis tienen a su diosa y los dragones me tienen a mí, o sea ¿Dónde sacas esas tonterías de que quiero conquistar el mundo?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

—Emmmmmm…

—Me lo imaginé…— suspiraba fastidiada y bajaba la vista a Creepy que seguía parado inmóvil —Este dragón que se llama Creepy, ha hecho algo que nadie ha hecho. Hizo un buen servicio a mí, aunque no me gustan las técnicas que usa, pero fue muy efectivo. Salvó la vida de muchos equinos, Artemisa se lo agradece y que su vida se llene de bendiciones.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Lo apruebas?— preguntaba en shock.

—Yo no lo apruebo, pero es mejor unas pocas vidas de mi propia especie que la vida de toda una nación ¿no crees?— Lunarian sonreía con serenidad. En eso, se daba cuenta de algo —Oh vaya, creo que es mejor acabar con esto. Estoy usando demasiado tiempo su cuerpo. La verdad, me sorprende que pueda aguantarme por mucho tiempo, pero bueno… es hora de condenarte, Arquímedes— su expresión volvía a ser seria.

—E-espera ¿Q…?— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la dragona lo interrumpió.

—Arquímedes, tú te transformarte en un demonio… como dijo el señor Creepy, estas más feo que antes. Está prohibida esa transformación y se supone que me seguías o yo que sé. Casi haces una masacre estúpida, casi provocas una guerra sangrienta y tu transformación… con eso ya sería suficiente— comentaba la diosa con seriedad.

—P-pero Gran Diosa, Yo hice todo esto para usted— el dragón titán estaba levantado y la miraba con miedo.

— ¿En serio? Porque a mí no me lo parece y además, se me olvidó mencionar que la señorita Minerva, no está mal. Ella será una gran dragona en el futuro… Bueno, ya es hora— decía Lunarian con sus ojos brillando con intensidad.

—No… por favor… Gran Diosa… Perdóneme… te lo suplico…— Arquímedes retrocedía con miedo, pero la dragona empezaba a flotar para ir contra él como una embestida.

— ¡Arquímedes, te destierro de este mundo!— exclamaba la diosa yendo hacia él abriendo sus fauces. El dragón titán con miedo, quería huir, pero de una forma misteriosa, su cuerpo no se movía y ella se acercaba hasta tenerlo cerca de su boca.

— ¡GRAN DIOSA, PERDONEME!— gritaba con terror total antes de que Lunarian cerrara sus fauces para provocar una gran y fuerte explosión que iluminó el lugar hasta que la pantalla se cubrió de blanco.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y ya casi acabo con esto TuT**

 **Bueno, dejen como siempre, review, fav, follow y todo eso.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	43. Un regalo que deseas

**Un regalo que deseas**

 **ZAFIRA**

Había pasado unos días desde que Creepy se fue a no sé dónde y no ha vuelto aun… Eso hace preocuparme mucho… Espero que esté bien, aunque se lo fuerte que es, no debería preocuparme, pero aun así, no puedo evitarlo…

Desde esa conversación que tuvo Creepy con Leslie antes de irse, estuvo en estos días, deprimida, distante… Le pregunto qué le pasa, aunque se la respuesta, pero quiero oírlo de ella y "sorpresa", no me lo dice. Solo me ve con una sonrisa fingida que está todo bien hasta un día me dijo que tengo mucha suerte de tener a alguien conmigo.

… Yo no sabría qué decir a eso… O sea siento lástima que ella esté sola, sin nadie y que quiere formar una familia, pero si conociera a Creepy del todo, no sé si cambiará algo de su mente…

Bueno, estoy en la ventana del cuarto casi desnuda, solo llevo puesto una falda corta… total, si aquí ni usan ropa hasta no sé, me incomodaba ser la única que lo usaba… Pues como dijo Creepy, es costumbre de estar en una sociedad que no usan ropa… Además que… se me acabó la ropa para ponerme y fue una mala idea poner ese traje de baño mojada en mi mochila, o sea se mojó todo por estar distraída pensando si está bien, Creepy… aunque se salvó la falda… se hubiera salvado un sostén o algo así… pero bueno, ya que…

Estoy apoyada en la ventana con mis brazos bajo mis pechos ya que me recosté en la ventana mientras veo el cielo con preocupación sin ver señales de mi "amigo" dragón musculoso hasta que pude a la distancia algo volando en el cielo. Me enfoqué bien y sonreí como nunca en mi vida al ver que se trata de Creepy que viene volando hacia aquí.

Me alegré mucho de ver que está bien y tanto que salí del cuarto apurada, que hacía que mi gran busto rebotara sin parar por estar apresurada, pero por estar apurada, al bajar, me tropecé cayéndome de cara, aunque mis pechos amortiguaron mí caída… Me levanto lentamente y me sobo un poco mi nariz… en eso, vi a Leslie que está sentada en el sofá y me mira extrañada.

—Amiga ¿estás bien?— pregunta algo preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien— dije con una sonrisa apenada.

—Debes tener cuidado al bajar. Te puedes hacer daño.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es que quiero recibir a Creepy que ya viene de regreso— confieso con un rubor en mis mejillas.

—… Creepy ¿ya viene?— Leslie me ve sorprendida para luego sonreír algo forzada —Oh, genial. Pues ve y recíbelo— dijo mientras se levanta del sofá, pero en vez de ir a la puerta, va a la cocina.

— ¿Y tú no vas a recibirlo también?— pregunto confundida.

—N-no. Yo prepararé algo que seguramente tendrá hambre y todo eso— se excusa la dragona mientras entraba a la cocina.

—… Ok— fue lo único que dije antes de salir por la puerta de la casa.

Me quedo en la entrada esperando a que aterrice y cuando lo hace aterrizando al frente mío. Voy con rapidez y lo abrazo con fuerza o como puedo, aplastando mi busto contra él. La verdad, no me importa si se enoja o me golpea al estómago. Solo quise abrazarlo ya que pensé que le habría pasado algo.

—Me alegro que regresarás, Creepy— dije alzando un poco mi vista para verlo con una sonrisa alegre. El dragón me mira confundido y ruborizado, aunque seguía teniendo la expresión de molesto como siempre y me acaricia un poco la cabeza haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

—Pues claro ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué mor iría?— lo dice con un tono burlón.

—Sí, lo sé, pero igual me preocupé mucho por ti, pensando de que te hubiera pasado algo— comento con sinceridad.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, pechugona. Estoy bien. Así que no te preocupes— dijo separando el abrazo para luego mirarme fijamente… más bien, mi busto para después mirarme sorprendido y me pregunta —Pechugona ¿Por qué tienes tus pechos al aire?— se nota el sonrojo que tiene. Ji, ji.

—Emmmm. Pues… mi ropa se mojó— respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pues te lo hubieras puesto igual, o sea aquí se seca tu ropa sin necesidad de llevarlo a la tintorería— comenta con un tono bromista.

—Sí, pero de igual forma, tu dijiste que es costumbre ir desnudo y más que tu… lo estas. Así que bueno, tengo que acostumbrarme a esto… supongo— dije muy sonrojada.

—Ya veo. Si eso quieres, no veo problema. Total, si aquí nadie usa ropa, si no usan ropa, no hay problema— dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

—O-ok— estoy algo nerviosa, aunque no debería estarlo, o sea Creepy ya me vio mi busto al aire cuando estuve en su cuarto. Así que eso ya es costumbre, creo.

Después de eso, entramos a la casa, vi a Leslie que salía de la cocina y cruzó mirada con Creepy. La dragona le saluda algo cortante igual que él… Por lo visto, después de ese día, su relación no será la misma… admito que me agradaba cuando veía a Leslie tan sonriente y más por el dragón… pero… creo que ya no será lo mismo.

 **CREEPY**

Había pasado una semana después de todo lo que pasó, o sea de incriminar a Arquímedes, de mostrar la verdad de forma tonta, de derrotar al racista ese con Lunarian. Después de ese día, Draconem tiene una tensión, creo. O sea lo de Arquímedes, sus partidarios y todo eso, estaría en una gran tensión que le daría un infarto a alguien… La verdad, me importa un carajo a donde parará ahora ésta tierra, o sea he cambiado la historia y supongo que Magma será mejor rey… Ja, ja, ja, ja. Eso sí es un buen chiste, porque eso nunca me lo creeré. Su esposa tiene más huevo que ese marido idiota que tiene. Se hubiera casado con alguien mejor, pero bueno, cada quien con sus gustos.

¿Qué le pasó a la unicornio secuestrada? Pues… ni idea. Puede ser que la liberaron ya que como todo era parte del plan de Arquímedes, es posible que regresara a Equestria. La familia de Minerva pues no abandonarían Draconem, porque no tienen ningún motivo para hacerlo, creo.

El rey o la reina, porque su mujer es más dragón que la nena que está por rey, intentaría que las relaciones entre Equestria con Draconem no se rompan por ese suceso… La verdad, no lo sé. Yo estoy adivinando aquí lo que pasaría después de darle duro a Arquímedes y desde ese día, nadie sabe dónde está el racista ese, ni su esposa, ni siquiera los hijos. Nadie sabe dónde está esa familia. Yo los tengo bien escondiditos por ahí hasta que me vengan a buscar junto con la pechugona ésta que ahora me fastidia con esto de estar desnuda… Ya pasó de nivel de estar con ropa reveladora, en bikini, en traje de baño ajustado para pasar a estar con esos "misiles" al aire… Que novedad.

… Si me preguntan que si ¿Lunarian era real?… Puede ser o puede que no, quien sabe. O usó sus poderes místicos para usar mi cuerpo sin permiso para hablar y darle un estate quieto a alguien. Quién sabe.

Bueno, dejando de lado la política, la familia pérdida y todo lo demás, en estos días, Leslie y yo ya no entablamos conversaciones, o sea después de ese día, ya no me habla mucho como antes, o sea cuando era antes, siempre intenta hablar conmigo de lo que sea, aunque pareciera algo tonto la conversación… pero después de rechazar sus sentimientos por así decirlo, se puso depresiva… espero que no haga una locura… aunque me daría igual la dragona, pero no sé porque… siento pena por ella y quisiera hacer algo por ella… pero no sé qué… si tuviera al amo Soul aquí, me ayudaría en hacer lo que quiero hacer… La verdad, tengo una idea, pero necesito a ese gato…

… ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Donde carajo está!? ¡Estamos la pechugona y yo esperando por días, semanas hasta creo que ya pasó un mes, creo! ¿¡Por qué está tardando tanto!? Espero que no sea que se esté divirtiéndose por ahí con la nalgona o teniendo más amantes para "jugar"… Grrrrr. Si es esto último, juro que si lo veo tocar esa puerta, voy a…

 _Toc toc_

— ¡Ya voy!— veo a Leslie ir por la puerta y lo abre para luego quedarse sorprendida.

—Hola ¿Está un dragón gruñoncito llamado Creepy por aquí y una pechugona que se parece a mí? Pero conste que yo soy más sexy que ella. Ji, ji— dijo con una risita muy familiar… tanto que no pude evitar ir a la puerta igual que la pechugona que nos acercamos a la puerta con rapidez, tanto que apartamos a la dragona de la puerta para ver impactados a una dragona idéntica a Zafira y más que está desnuda —Oh. Aquí estás, Creepy. Por fin te encontramos a ti y a la pechugona. Nos tenías tan preocupados. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita Zafire y sale de entre sus pechos, un gato negro que me mira con una sonrisa.

—Miau— da un maullido para luego sonreírme con los ojos cerrados.

—…

 **DARK SOUL**

Vaya ¡Por fiiiiiin, lo encuentro! Creía que nos íbamos a tardanos una eternidad en encontrarlos, o sea ¿no saben lo que es ir de dimensión en dimensión para intentar encontrarlos? Pero gracias que pude sentir su presencia de golpe por una subida de poder tipo dragón ball, supe en donde estaba, pero hubiera venido más temprano, pero estaba "ocupado" con algo. Je, je.

Veo a Creepy que me mira estático por un momento. Puedo notar su sed de sangre por dejarlo en el olvido por… no sé cuánto tiempo pasó aquí ya que en las dimensiones, el tiempo es diferente, iría rápido o lento, quien sabe.

Me sigue mirando… y me pone nervioso, pero sin previo aviso y la verdad, no me esperaba para nada ésta reacción, me agarró sacándome de los suaves pechos de mi nalgona y me abrazó contra su pecho…

— ¡Amo Soul, me alegro mucho que llegarás!— exclama sin dejar de abrazarme con fuerza… Nunca me había abrazado así… puedo sentir esos duros pectorales… y puedo sentir como me… rompe la espalda.

—Que… bien… amigo… pero… por… favor… ¿podrías… sol…?— antes de que le dijera, sonó un crujido en mi espalda —MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU— daba un fuerte maullido y con lágrimas de dolor que sale de mis ojos… Lloro a lo anime… Snif… eso dolió TnT…

 **ZAFIRE**

Ay, qué lindo, Ver a mis amos abrazados me da alegría. Ji, ji. Espero que ya se hayan reconciliados. Ji, ji. Doy un saltito de emoción haciendo rebotar mis pechos y veo un momento a la pechugona que está al frente mío.

—Hola amiga ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste?— pregunto con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Cómo estoy? Pues, bien… hasta que una loca me roba mi cuerpo— dijo entre medio burla y medio molesta de que me parezca a ella. Ji, ji.

— ¿Qué? ¿Celosa de que me vea como tú, pero mucho más sexy?— pregunto con burla dando una vuelta mostrando todo éste fabuloso cuerpo.

—La original, o sea yo, siempre soy la más sexy. Así que no me vengas con eso, nalgona— comenta molesta para luego darme una sonrisa —Me alegro poder verte, nalgona.

—Igualmente, pechugona— nosotras nos abrazamos y siento como nuestros pechos se aplastan. La verdad, no mentiré… La extrañé mucho hasta me preocupé por ella, por lo muy raro que suene eso. Ji, ji.

 **CREEPY**

¡No puedo creer que vinieron a buscarnos! Y yo siempre pensé que nos dejó botados en éste horrible lugar… … Alivio que me equivoqué… … Nunca me he sentido tan feliz de volver a ver de nuevo a éste hijo de…

En eso, siento como trata de arañar un poco mi pecho y bajo mi vista para verlo con cara de sufrimiento.

—Por… favor… duele…— Ups. Creo que me pase. Me apeno y rompo el abrazo aun teniéndolo en mis garras, y él aún seguía quejándose de dolor —Yo… también… te… extrañé… amigo…— dijo con dificultad teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, amo Soul. No pude medir mi fuerza— dije apenado.

—No… te… preocupes… yo… me… recuperaré… como… siempre… — al decir eso, lo pongo en mi hombro y él trata de estirar su espalda. Oigo un crujido y un maullido de dolor —A la… próxima, dame… mejor un… apretón de… garras. Así no… me rompes la… columna— Dark se sobaba su espalda adolorido.

—Ok, amo Soul— Bueno, creo que es mejor que un abrazo de "oso"… —A todo esto, quiero saber algo ¿¡Por qué se tardaron tanto!?— exclamé enojado.

—Emmmmm. Bueno, como debes saber, estuvimos atrapados en una dimensión y no teníamos magia, y yo no podía ir a otro lugar hasta que por fin pude averiguar cómo recuperar mi magia e irnos de ahí… pero lo gracioso fue de como obtuve de nuevo mi magia— comenta Dark mirando a otro lado. Creo que está sonrojado.

—Sí. Quien creía que para recuperar tu magia, tendrías que hacerlo con Epona. Ji, ji. Y yo tuve que verlos, y me daban ganas de tirar a esa yegua por el barranco. Ji, ji— Zafire daba una risita maliciosa.

—Sí, pero bueno, después fuimos de dimensión en dimensión buscándote, aunque debía ser fácil, o sea de sentirte con mis poderes místicos. Je, je. Pero no. Es como hacerlo al estilo de mi hermana, sentir un poco de tu poder para ir directamente hacia ti— me dice con una sonrisa apenado.

—Pero eso pasó hace días ¿Por qué se tardaron mucho en venir?— pregunto con una ceja alzada.

—Emmmmm. Je, je. Estaba ocupado— me sonríe de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Ocupado en qué?

—En cositas. Je, je— se ríe nervioso.

—Amo Soul, no me digas que estabas acostándote con cada chica que te atravesara por el camino ¿verdad?— lo miro de forma acusadora.

— ¿Yo? No ¿Cómo crees?— puse una garra en su pecho y me mira ofendido.

—Pues eso es lo que hiciste, mi querido amo Soul. Ji, ji. Llegamos a una dimensión, te quedaste un rato para "ayudar" y tuviste tu "recompensa", o sea ya tienes amantes por las dimensiones de Equestrias y todos son villanas. Aunque una que otra buena. Ji, ji— dijo la nalgona sin dejar de reír.

— ¡Zafire! ¡No seas hablachenta!— exclama el gato molesto.

—Upsie. Lo siento. Se me salió— Zafire tiene una sonrisa maliciosa. Acaso ¿está celosa o que cosa? Pues, que se acueste con medio mundo y en su cara, podría ser, se está vengando contando cosas privadas del amo, pero no debería ni importarle con quien se acueste, si esa yegua nalgona está aún hipnotizada, aunque hable bien y no esté repitiendo las mismas palabras de "zombi" ya que pareciera que le había succionado toda su inteligencia que tiene en su diminuto cerebro, pero bueno…

—Oye pechugona ¿Por qué estas con tus pechos al aire? O sea ¿¡Aceptaste la desnudez!?— exclama Zafire con una gran sonrisa mientras la agarra de sus garras.

—No… solo que mi ropa se mojó… solo eso— se excusa la pechugona mirando a otro lado sonrojada.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí.

— ¿Segurísima?

—Que sí.

— ¿Segura segura?

— ¡Que siiiiii!— la nalgona se puso a reír fuerte al hacer enojar a Zafira. La verdad, me hizo gracia eso… En eso, me doy cuenta de Leslie que está algo apartada de nosotros.

 **LESLIE**

Estoy confundida de lo que veo, o sea miro a alguien igualita a la chica de los enormes pechos… Parece su hermana gemela y veo a un gato parlante… La verdad, me sorprendería, pero recuerdo que no somos la única especie inteligente del planeta.

—… ¿Ellos son los que estabas esperando, Creepy?— pregunto para asegurarme… aunque sí lo son, eso significaría que… me debo despedir de ellos y estar de nuevo como era antes. Sola…

—Sí. Lo son, Leslie— afirmó Creepy, algo que temía…

—Oh. Ya veo… Pues, supongo que se irán ¿no?— los miro con una sonrisa fingida… Yo no quiero que se vayan, pero sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Me había dicho que estaban esperando a que los buscaran, pero… no pensé que llegarían tan pronto…

—Pues sí, Leslie— el dragón me mira con seriedad.

—Sí, pero antes de irnos ¿Tienes leche?— me pregunta el gato con una sonrisa.

—Emmmmm. Nop.

—Oh rayos— se queja como si de un niño se tratara.

—Amo Soul, aunque tuviera leche, no creo que te lo tomes, o sea estaría súper mega caliente y te derretirías por completo, y además tu puedes hacer aparecer un vaso de leche— dijo Creepy con burla.

—SI, lo sé, pero quise probar leche de otro país. Je, je. Pero bueno, creo que es mejor volver a casa. Estuvimos fuera mucho tiempo y… quiero acostarme en mi cama para descansar— comenta el gato con cansancio.

—Pues claro. Como no te vas a cansar después de puro ñaca ñaca en cada dimensión que íbamos. Ji, ji.

— ¡Zafire!— exclama mirando a la otra dragona que tiene un gran parecido con mi amiga con molestia.

—…— Creepy me mira un momento —Ok, amo Soul, pero antes ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento con ella?— pregunta sin dejar de mirarme.

—Claro, amigo. Estaremos por allá— dijo el gato dando un salto para aterrizar en el hombro de la otra dragona y se alejaban de la casa caminando o da saltitos como si fuera una niña.

—…

—…

—Yo iré a buscar mi ropa ¿ok?— dijo mi amiga antes de ir al cuarto que se había hospedado.

—… Entonces, éste es el adiós ¿no?— dije con una mirada de tristeza. Yo ya me había acostumbrado con la presencia de los dos en mi casa y no me sentía tan sola.

—Sí, Leslie. Tú y yo sabemos que tarde o temprano, nos iríamos— dijo Creepy con seriedad.

—Sí, lo se…— bajo mi mirada —La verdad, admito que los extrañaré mucho. Eran como si fueran parte de mi familia— comento con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿En serio?— me mira algo sorprendido.

—Sí, o sea son desconocidos, pero después de pasar un tiempo juntos, ya los consideré como parte de mi familia y eso que te dije que quería formar una familia contigo, pero ya lo tenía al estar tú y ella— dije con sinceridad. Y es verdad. Los consideré como mi familia al estar mucho tiempo junto.

—Oh… ya veo— nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que regresa mi amiga con su mochila, creo ya que lo tiene en la espalda.

—Ya estoy lista— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ok. Pues, entonces vámonos— comenta Creepy dando media vuelta para irse y antes de que la dragona fuera con él, me abraza con algo de fuerza y siento esas cosas en mí.

—Te extrañaré mucho, Leslie— me dice con un tono triste y le correspondo el abrazo.

—Yo… también te extrañaré. A ti y a Creepy— dije con ganas de llorar, pero resistí para no caer en llanto en ese mismo momento. Nos separamos para vernos en los ojos y ella me sonríe para luego alejarse de mí e ir con Creepy mientras él me mira un momento, y se despide de mí levantando una garra. Yo levanto una garra para despedirme del dragón con una sonrisa triste para luego cerrar la puerta de mi casa y quedarme en la completa soledad nuevamente.

 **NARRACIÓN**

Los dos dragones se acercaban al gato que estaba entre los pechos de la otra dragona que era igualita a Zafira.

—Entonces ¿listos para irnos?— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

—Sí, amo Soul. Estamos listos… aunque antes ¿podríamos ir a un lugar primero?— Creepy miraba con seriedad a su amo.

—Claro. Solo dime donde es— decía sin dejar de sonreír.

 **Un rato después**

En una cueva ubicada en el gran cañón de la diosa dragona, estaban frente a dos dragones que estaban en el suelo.

—Vaya Creepy, por lo visto, no perdiste el tiempo— decía el gato sorprendido de ver a Furia que estaba acostada de panza con la mandíbula en el piso y tenía nuevamente dos ojos de botones mientras a su lado, estaba nada menos que Arquímedes, estaba de lado en el suelo con una estúpida sonrisa y tenía dos ojos de botones también. El aludido estaba sentado en el hombro de su amigo.

—Pues claro. Estaba aquí y me quería deshacer de la basura— mencionaba el dragón sin importancia.

—Lo hubieras matado, en vez de convertirlos ahora en tus "muñecos" para hacer lo que te da la gana con ellos hasta para humillarlos en público— comentaba el felino mirando un momento a Creepy con una sonrisa burlona mientras ellos hablaba, las dos dragonas observaban de cerca a esos dos dragones.

—Debo admitir que éste tipo está feo. Ji, ji— daba una risita Zafire al ver a Arquímedes.

—Sí y ésta también, parece tarada— decía Zafira señalando a la esposa y las dos se reía un poco.

—Sí, lo sé, amo Soul. Pero quise convertir a estos feotes en algo útil, o sea servirán de algo, en vez de estar diciendo estupideces y su racismo que es un fastidio, y todo eso— comentaba el dragón con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya veo… Bueno, si tú los quieres como pisapapeles, no hay problema— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ok, amo Soul… por cierto, hay otra cosa que de verdad, necesito tu ayuda— mencionaba con seriedad haciendo que el gato lo mirara extrañado por cómo se lo dijo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué?— el dragón no decía nada, solo empezaba a caminar y el felino estaba en silencio para saber a dónde lo llevaría hasta que se detenía a una parte de la cueva y lo que observaba Dark, lo sorprendía — ¿Esos son…?

—Sí, lo son y necesito que me ayudes con algo que tengo en mente, amo Soul— decía Creepy mirando de reojo a su amo mientras él lo miraba con una ceja alzada para saber lo que tenía planeado.

 **LESLIE**

Ya es de mañana. Desde ayer se habían ido los dos huéspedes que tenía… Ahora me siento más sola que de costumbre. La verdad, ya estoy acostumbrada a la soledad… a ésta triste soledad…

Estoy desayunando con tristeza. La verdad, ni tengo ganas de salir afuera… prefiero quedarme en mi casa a no hacer nada… y lamentarme por todo el día…

Estuve muy pensativa hasta que escucho como tocan la puerta.

—¡Ya voy!— exclamo levantándome de la mesa para ir a la puerta y al abrirlo, no veo a nadie, pero al mirar abajo, me quedo confundida de lo que estoy viendo ya que observo a dos niños dragones , un niño y una niña. El niño dragón era el mayor al ser más alto que la otra. La verdad, me confunde un poco sus colores ya que la niña tenía escamas celestes que me hace recordar a alguien mientras el niño tiene escamas como ¿las mías? La niña llevaba como una hoja de papel en sus garritas —Emmmmm ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo, pequeños?— pregunto con una voz suave.

— ¿Tu eres nuestra mamá?— al preguntar eso, me deja muy confundida.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Si eres nuestra mamá? Nuestro papá, nos trajo aquí diciéndonos que tú eres nuestra madre— dice la niña dejándome aún más confundida… Espera, dijo ¿papá? Porque tengo la sospecha de que se quien fue y pienso que se está burlando mío —Oh. Y aquí está su carta. Nos lo dijo para que te la diéramos, mamá— al decir la palabra "mamá", no sé cómo sentirme a eso, o sea me hace sentir rara. Yo quise ser madre, pero esto es raro. Bueno, agarro la carta que tiene la niña y empiezo a leerla.

 _Estos dos niños necesitan un hogar donde los quieran, les enseñen lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, y que no tenga creencias erróneas en sus delicadas mentes…_

 _Por favor, Leslie… Cuídalos como si fueran tus hijos… Iba a decir nuestros hijos, pero no sé si te moleste al decir eso, si yo no estaré contigo para cuidarlos…_

 _Pero ve esto que ya no estarás sola nunca más. Tendrás lo que más quisiste, una familia, en teoría._

 _Disculpa si ésta carta es extraña o te hago enojar por esto, pero quise… darte mi regalo de despedida._

 _Sé que yo no estaré para ti y sabes que lo nuestro no funcionaría, y prefiero darte hijos (y no preguntes de donde los saqué que es mejor no saberlo). Así que cuídalos como si fueran tuyos y al menos, podrás tener un recuerdo de nosotros, o sea yo no dejaré que tú te olvides fácilmente de mí. Je, je._

 _Bueno, éste es el adiós._

 _Te deseo lo mejor, Leslie. A ti y a los pequeños, y cuídalos con todo tu corazón._

 _Atentamente: Creepy._

Me sale lágrimas de mis ojos… yo no me esperaba que hiciera algo tan hermoso por mí, aunque no sé qué hizo, pero me da igual… éste es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida… ojala hubiera hablado más con él antes de que se fuera… y mira lo que hizo por mi… me dio lo que siempre anhelé en mi corazón…

—Mamá ¿estás bien?— pregunta el niño algo preocupado. Yo bajo la carta y me seco mis lágrimas.

—Sí. Estoy bien, hijo— dije con una sonrisa maternal y le acaricio un poco la cabeza — ¿Qué tal si entramos y les preparo un rico desayuno? ¿Les parece?— al preguntar eso, veo que se emocionaron.

— ¡Siiiiii!— exclaman contentos y la niña da brincos de alegría. Je, je.

—Pues adelante y pasen— me hago a un lado y los dos pasan corriendo. Sonrío al ver eso y estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, veo el cielo y digo en voz baja —… Gracias Creepy… Muchas gracias… mi amor… — yo sé que no me va a escuchar, pero quise hacerlo y dicho eso, cierro la puerta… teniendo ahora una rutina diferente a mi vida, pero esta vez, ya no estaré sola nunca más.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Con esto terminamos por fin la parte de Draconem y todo eso XD**

 **Y también aquí se termina éste tipo de narración que fue exclusivamente solo para ésta dimensión, o sea como ese fic es de primera persona, quise hacerlo a ese estilo más o menos y bueno, en el siguiente, volverá al estilo de narración de siempre :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	44. Buenos recuerdos

**"Buenos" recuerdos**

En un pasillo de un misterioso castillo, iba caminando Zafire en su forma alicornio cuadrúpeda con unos enormes flancos la original que movía su cadera de un lado a otro como era costumbre y se encontraba un gato negro con una túnica morada sentado encima de sus flancos.

—Hogar, dulce hogar. Pensé que estaríamos dando más vueltas en las dimensiones para buscar a Creepy, pero alivio que no nos tardamos más de la cuenta— decía Dark aliviado y se acostaba de espalda en la retaguardia de la yegua mirando el techo.

—Sipi, mi querido amo Soul. Ji, ji. Aunque… no nos hubiéramos tardado tanto si hubieras sabido desde el principio que el objetivo que te puso en el juego para poder recuperar tus poderes era… darle "ñaca ñaca" a Epona— comentaba Zafire con su típica sonrisa, pero su tono de voz, era de molestia.

—Sí. No me esperaba eso, o sea estuvimos dando más vueltas en Hyrule, volví con mis amantes otra vez y nos divertimos mucho entre todos hasta Epona quiso participar tirándose encima mío. Je, je— mencionaba con una sonrisa al recordar cómo fue eso.

—Sipi, pero se lanzó de espaldas como si fuera yo, la muy copiona esa— decía con un pequeño tic en un ojo.

—Je, je, je, je. Si, lo sé y así se convirtió también en mi amante. Puede ser que algún día vuelva y hagamos una fiesta. Je, je— comentaba con una mirada algo de lujuria al pensar en esa diversión. Estaban en silencio por un minuto hasta que la alicornio lo rompió.

—… Amo Soul.

— ¿Si?

—… ¿Era necesario acostarte con cada tipa que veías?— preguntaba Zafire mirándolo de reojo con su sonrisa infantil, aunque se notaba molestia en su voz.

—Pues, que decir. Querían darme una recompensa como esa comunista tan sexy. Je, je— decía el felino con una sonrisa pervertida al recordar esa dimensión.

 **Flaskback**

Se observaba a un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada. Solo tenía una bendita calle con ponis sonriendo de forma exagerada por el lugar y tenían unas cutie mark de igual en sus flancos, aunque lo extraño era que tenían los ojos achicados hasta también estaban las manes seis con la misma sonrisa, ojos y cutie mark. Solo que las seis yeguas, estaban paradas firmes frente a una gran casa mejor construida que las demás. Tres de un lado y tres en el otro.

Una unicornio rosa con una cutie mark diferente que no era de igual, estaba parada frente de ellas mirándolas con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Sigo sin poder creer esto, o sea tengo al pueblo completamente dominado igual que estas seis ponis— decía la yegua poniendo una pezuña en la mejilla de Rarity y hacía que girara su cabeza a un lado para verla mejor. La aludida no reaccionaba, solo se quedaba ahí con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

—Pues claro, Starlight. Si no me hubieras hecho caso, estarías corriendo como una lunática y estarías vagabundeando por el mundo. Je, je— decía Dark en su forma gato que estaba sentado en los flancos de Applejack y le daba una fuerte nalgada a la vaquera —Déjame decir que con ésta, podrás destruir pueblos enteros con solo su retaguardia tan duro y firme. Je, je— agregaba acariciando los flancos de la granjera.

—Ya veo. Je, je. Bueno…— la unicornio rosa se acercaba a un costado al felino —… Creo que me disculpo por no creer en ti desde el principio y gracias por el hechizo que me diste para tener a los ponis mejor controlados de lo que ya estaban— decía Starlight con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Je, je. De nada, linda. Ahora ya puedes cumplir tu sueño de ser la única con cutie mark y los demás como idiotas. Je, je— daba una risita burlona.

—Je, je. Si, lo sé. Con las cutie mark de estas seis ponis y más, estas ingenuas yeguas, me ayudaran mucho a cumplirlo— mencionó con malicia.

—Sí. Me alegro…— Dark se levantaba de los flancos de Applejack para mirar fijamente a la yegua rosa —Bueno, ya terminé aquí. Así que te dejo lo demás a ti. Diviértete y todo eso— añadía con su típica sonrisa. Se iba a bajar, pero en eso, Starlight se lo impedía poniendo su pezuña en la cabeza del gato y lo acariciaba. Primero se sorprendía y se ruborizaba por eso, pero luego lo aceptó dando un pequeño ronroneo.

— ¿Sabes algo? Quiero darte una recompensa por haberme ayudado— decía la unicornio rosada mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora.

— ¿Recompensa? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?— preguntaba muchas veces saltando en los flancos de la vaquera.

—Je, je ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? Si me acompañas, gatito— decía Starlight sin dejar de hacer esa sonrisa y le daba la espalda para caminar hacia la casa sin antes pasar su cola en la barbilla del felino.

—…— el aludido se sonrojaba un poco y miraba que la yegua, caminaba moviendo sus flancos y lo miraba de reojo con una mirada seductora mientras entraba a su casa —… ¡Zafire! ¡Estaré un poquito ocupado! ¡No me tardo!— exclamaba con una gran sonrisa mientras flotaba y entraba en la casa cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—Sí, mi querido amo Soul. No se preocupe. Estaré bien… aquí viendo a estos ponis… haciendo cosas "buenas"…— Zafire estaba sentada frente a una mesa con su cabeza apoyada en la misma con su sonrisa de siempre, pero se notaba que su mirada era de molestia ya que Sugar Belle que estaba a su lado inmóvil con una sonrisa inquietante, le había dado los peores cupcake, muffin, pan, tierra, no se sabía que era eso que le trajo. Estaban completamente intactos frente a ella —… Al menos, me hubieras dejado verte en acción— daba un susurro mientras escuchaba ruidos extraños en esa casa y un gemido de una yegua.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Y que recompensa te dio. Supongo que te divertiste mucho ¿no?— decía Zafire aun con el tic en un ojo.

—Sip y mucho. Je, je. Esa comunista sí que sabe mover esos flancos— Dark daba una sonrisa pervertida al recordar eso.

— _Ejem._

 _—_ … Pero no tanto como tú, mi nalgona. Je, je— daba una risita algo nerviosa ya que lo miraba algo enojada, aunque no se notaba mucho.

—Pues claro. Yo muevo mejor mis flancos que cualquiera. Ji, ji— la alicornio se reía un poco de forma infantil —… Mmmmmm. Amo Soul, hay algo que aún me sigue inquietando. Se supone que debiste ayudar a Chrysalis a que tenga lo que siempre quiso. A Shining, Canterlot y no sé qué más, pero en vez de eso ¿Ayudaste a Cadence?— preguntaba sin entender eso.

—Pues sip. Odio a la insecto eso por unas razones muy obvias que no me quiero acordar— decía el gato fastidiado al recordar unos eventos en el pasado —Y además, Cadence estaba que arder. Je, je.

—Pero… con Chrysalis, hubieras tenido una changeling que se podría transformar en lo que sea— decía Zafire confundida.

—Sí, lo sé, pero quise ayudar a Cadence como si fuera la Twilight de ahí, pero no me esperaba que decidiera hacer eso— mencionaba el felino al recordar esa dimensión.

 **Flashback**

Dark Soul en su forma de alicornio, estaba en la cama encima de una alicornio rosa besándola en sus labios de forma apasionada mientras ella lo agarraba de su cuello para que no se separara hasta que tenían que hacerlo para recuperar aire, aunque había un hilo de saliva entre ellos.

—Sigo pensando que estas loquita al hacer eso, o sea ¿terminar con Shining? ¿En serio?— preguntaba el semental confundido. La yegua daba una risita apenada.

—Pues sí. Es que… ¿Recuerdas cuando me sacaste de esa cueva al decirme todas esas cosas lindas sobre mí y de cómo me ayudaste?— preguntaba sonrojada.

—Mmmmmm…

 **Flashback del flashback**

Se observaba a una alicornio rosa despeinada y maltrecha. Estaba encerrada en una cueva para que Chrysalis cumpliera su cometido. Cadence se lamentaba y temía lo peor, pero en eso, escuchaba una voz detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué hace una linda alicornio aquí tan sola?— preguntaba haciendo que la yegua girara su cabeza con rapidez para ver sorprendida a un gato negro con túnica flotando casi a la altura de su rostro.

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Un gato que habla? ¿Y flota?

—No, que va. Soy el gato con botas. Solo que me tiñé el pelaje y no me gustan las botas, porque es estúpido— decía con burla. La aludida lo miraba aun sorprendida —Bueno, déjame presentarme, soy Dark Soul. Mucho gusto, Mi amore Cadenza— agregaba con una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿C-Conoces mi nombre?— preguntaba con mucha sorpresa.

—Sip y también que te gusta que te digan Cadence para no ser un nombre tan largo, y complicado. Je, je— daba una risita infantil.

—Y-Ya veo… … ¿Y… qué haces aquí?— preguntaba algo tímida.

—Pues, no sé. Estoy aquí frente a una pobre y linda alicornio que fue abusada por insectos, y maltratada como toda una Cenicienta. Pues, no sé. Dímelo tú— decía con sarcasmo.

—Oh… Esto… ¿Vienes a salvarme?— preguntaba la yegua sorprendida de que la salvara… un gato con mucha autoestima, aunque estaba algo ruborizada al oír que le dijo linda.

—Pues sí. O sea no se para que más iba a estar aquí ¿Viendo el sufrimiento de una sexy alicornio que perdería su boda?— el felino sonreía con burla haciendo que Cadence se sonrojara apenada al escuchar eso.

—O-Ok… Pues, esto… vamos rápido, antes de que Shining se case con ella— decía la alicornio levantándose del suelo.

—Sí, sí. Arruinar una boda… ¿Puedo ser el gato que diga "me opongo"? Je, je— se reía burlón.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntaba con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—Porque no dejaría que tú te cases con ese tipo, o sea si él te amara de verdad, se daría cuenta que esa farsante, no eres tú, pero está idiota. Je, je.

—Oye, no le digas así. Puede ser que es difícil saber que yo…— fue interrumpida por Dark.

—Sí, sí, sí. Es difícil saber que eres por lo sexy y hermosa, y todo eso— al oír eso, se sonrojaba de nuevo —Sin importar que grites o maltrates a cualquiera, solo haciendo creer que es por la "boda" que se aproxima. Sí, es difícil ver la falsedad— comentaba con sarcasmo.

—… Oh ¿Eso es lo que pasa?— preguntaba algo triste.

—Pues sí, o sea alguien te reemplaza por una imitación barata… La verdad, la original es más linda que la falsa— decía Dark con una sonrisa sincero.

—…— Cadence pestañeaba varias veces y no podía evitar sonrojarse mucho por los halagos del gato.

— ¿Sabes qué? Como todavía no empezó la boda ¿Por qué no vamos caminando para estar un poco relajados y charlamos un poco?— preguntaba el felino mientras disparaba un rayo a la pared destruyéndolo por completo.

—… Sí. M-me parece b-bien— la yegua se ponía nerviosa y aún seguía sonrojada.

—Bueno, después de ti, preciosa— decía Dark como todo un caballero hasta se puso un esmoquin con un chasquido de garra.

—O-ok— la aludida salía de ahí seguida del gato.

El camino no fue silencioso, ni nada por el estilo ya que el felino conversaba con la alicornio. Hablaba y seguía hablando haciendo reír un poco a Cadence por sus chistes de oso o anécdotas divertidas mientras toman el carrito minero de por ahí hasta salir de la cueva sin ningún problema.

La alicornio le agradecía por su ayuda, pero él quiso seguir ayudándola, o sea recuperar a su "prometido". Total, no tenía nada que hacer. Fue rápido, se descubrió a la imitadora, le dio sus bofetadas y tundas con una tabla de hierro, y envió a los changeling al infinito, y más allá… literalmente.

 **Fin del flashback del flashback**

—Sí. Lo recuerdo bien, aunque no tiene sentido, si apenas nos conocimos— decía Dark extrañado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero esos minutos en la cueva, como me hablaste y… como me alagabas cada dos por tres… Por la forma en la que me trataste, hiciste que mi corazón se acelera mucho al estar contigo— decía la yegua muy sonrojada.

—Ya veo… _Si solo fueron cinco minutos con ella allá abajo… o será que tiene complejo de que fue rescatada por su príncipe azul… o mejor dicho, negro y ahora lo ama… Aaaaaa con razón que en la serie la tiene que rescatar Twilight para que no se enamore de alguien más… Todo tiene sentido—_ pensaba al encontrar el misterio de la vida —Pero al hacer eso ¿no te odiará Twilight por romper el corazón de su hermano?— preguntaba curioso.

—… Si, se el riesgo que sería eso… supongo que toda su familia me odiará…

—Pues claro. Lo hiciste llorar como niñita. Je, je— decía con burla.

—Oye, no seas malo con él… Nadie previno que me iba a enamorar de alguien más— decía Cadence abrazando al alicornio negro de forma amorosa mientras le daba un besito en su nariz haciéndolo ruborizar.

—Sí, supongo… ¿Y qué piensan tus tías de lo que pasó? O sea no le dijiste que era alicornio ¿verdad?— preguntaba acostándose encima de ella, pero de forma improvista, se giró en la cama haciendo que la princesa esté encima suyo sonrojándola por ese acto.

—No. No les dije. Solo les dije que me enamoré de alguien más y ya está… Mis tías me dijeron que me apoyarían en mis decisiones… al menos— decía con una sonrisa.

—Si… al menos, aunque debías acordarte que solo estoy de paso. Lo que tú has hecho, fue por tu decisión. Yo nunca te pedí que rompieras tu relación y que esto, solo sería sexo, nada más— comentó con una ceja alzada. La alicornio se entristecía al escuchar eso.

—Sí, lo se… pero ¿en serio que no te puedes quedar… conmigo?— preguntaba con los ojos vidriosos.

—No. Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo un lugar al que ir, o sea soy un explorador. Lo siento— decía sintiendo algo de pena por ella.

—Oh. Ya veo…— la princesa bajaba sus orejas triste, pero en eso, se sorprendía y se sonrojaba al máximo al sentir como le acariciaba sus flancos.

—Oye. Ánimo. Yo sé que encontrarás a alguien más o podrías regresar con ese unicornio, quien sabe— decía Dark con una sonrisa mientras le daba una lamida en su nariz.

—… P-pero no sería lo mismo… Te amo mucho, Dark y no quiero que te vayas— sollozaba un poco Cadence y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—…— el aludido la abrazaba y le acariciaba su melena —… … _Oh._ _Por todos los cielos, chica. Te salvaste de que me agradas, un poquito más que las demás, o sea Celestia no cuenta… Y además, que no me gusta verte así…—_ pensaba algo fastidiado y a la vez, algo arrepentido de lo que hará —Está bien. Me quedo— al decir eso, la princesa se separaba de golpe para verlo con una sonrisa.

— ¿L-lo dices en serio?— preguntaba con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. El semental se las secaba y él le daba una sonrisa.

—Sí. Yo no quiero que esté llorando una hermosa princesa como tú, Cadence— decía dándole un beso pequeño en sus labios. Ella lloraba de felicidad y le daba un beso muy apasionado a él.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Y así fue como decidí hacer una copia de mí. Un clon de mí, sin mis poderes místicos, aunque un poquito, al menos para mandar a volar a cualquiera y es unicornio para pasar desapercibido, y Cadence estará muy feliz igual yo, y todos ganamos— decía el gato con una sonrisa de felicidad por la princesa de amor.

—Ah ya… ¿Esa contaría como otra amante?— preguntaba Zafire que seguía caminando muy sensualona por el pasillo.

—Sí. Creo que sí. Je, je… Aunque quisiera saber algo ¿Dónde te metiste mientras estaba con Cadence?— preguntaba extrañado haciendo que la yegua se detuviera en seco sin saber que responder.

—Emmmmmm…

 **Flashback**

—Pero si ya llevas diez cajas de donas— decía un semental sorprendido que observaba a Zafire al frente de la barra con una mirada molesta.

—A mí me importa un carajo. Solo dame otro para quitar mis penas— decía la ¿unicornio? Aunque seguía siendo igual de alta como Celestia.

—Sé que fue duro que perdieras a tu semental, pero tampoco…— fue interrumpido por la yegua.

— ¿Quién dijo que lo perdí? Estoy muy molesta de que se acueste con cualquiera y a mí me deja por fuera. Así que ¡a callar y dame otro!— exclamaba Zafire sin dejar de sonreír, pero tenía un tic en sus labios. El poni se impactaba al escuchar eso y suspiraba resignado para darle otra caja de donas.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Emmmmmm. Fui a… comer… Ji, ji— daba una risita nerviosa.

—Mmmmmmmm. Ok— Dark la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados poniéndola más nerviosa, pero miró al frente y reanudaba su caminata para no verlo.

—… Bueno, de igual forma, nuestro objetivo era buscar al amo Creepy, pero perdimos tiempo… No. Tú perdiste con acostarte con cualquiera y tener más amantes— decía la yegua con un tic en un ojo.

—Je, je. Si, lo siento. Es que es difícil no acostarse con esas hermosuras y no puedo creer lo fácil que es tirarse a una. Más a las villanas que a las buenas… creo. Je, je— decía rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Ya veo. Ji, ji. Como por ejemplo a Nightmare Moon…

 **Flashback**

Se observaba dos alicornios antropomórficos, una hembra y un macho en la habitación de un majestuoso castillo con la luna iluminando el cuarto mientras se besaban con mucha intensidad rodando por el suelo completamente desnudo. Estaban dándose duro.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Eris…

 **Flashback**

Se observaba en una dimensión caótica que estaba todo de cabeza, pero en una nube, estaba una draconequus y un gato besándose con mucha intensidad mientras el felino hacía el movimiento "patitas rápidas" en todo el cuerpo de la chica.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Umbra…

 **Flashback**

Se observaba a una yegua oscura antropomórfica con un alicornio antropomórfico desnudos y hacían ruido en la cama que casi rompían el castillo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— _… No sé si esa es la dimensión de tal sujeto, pero de igual forma… Me la pelan los Timers—_ pensaba Dark fastidiado.

—Twilight…

 **Flashback**

Se observaba una habitación de una casa en Canterlot a una unicornio lavanda con un semental unicornio besándose con pasión en la cama mientras Dark le daba nalgada a la yegua haciéndola excitar mucho más.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—… Junto con su madre… Váyase a la broma— decía la alicornio rodando sus ojos.

 **Flashback**

En la misma habitación, al lado de Twilight, estaba una unicornio mayor disfrutando de las caricias del semental.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Solo estábamos buscando a Creepy y solo buscabas amantes sin parar— decía Zafire lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué? Yo tengo derecho a divertirme y más que no hubo necesidad de hipnotizar a ninguna, o sea busqué un punto en específico que son fáciles de llevarlas a la cama… No sé qué carajo acabo de inventar y no sé si eso es verdad o querían una muestra de cariño de un macho de verdad— decía el felino flexionando sus músculos de forma presumido.

—Sí, sí, señor macho. Ji, ji— el aludido la miraba feo —Ok, ok, me callo— agregaba con burla, pero en eso, recordaba algo —A todo esto, en la última dimensión antes de que tu sintieras el poder de Creepy, fue extraño… muy extraño con esa unicornio— decía la alicornio con su típica sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé y algo loquita también. Je, je— daba una risita y recordaba esa dimensión.

 **Flashback**

En una habitación desconocida, estaba en el centro parada una extraña unicornio que tenía la crin negra como la noche portando como adorno una rosa roja. Su pelaje era blanco como la nieve y sus ojos era de diferente color, uno era rojo como la sangre y el otro, amarillo y brillante como el sol, tenía esclerótica negra y un vapor amarillo salía de ese ojo. Estaba sonriendo mostrando sus dientes filosos. Era perturbador y su mirada estaba como perdida al vacío.

Mientras un gato estaba flotando frente de ella mirándola fijamente y con una garra, le agarraba la barbilla para hacer que mirara de izquierda a derecha.

—Listo. Así ya es más simpática y no se comerá mi garra o no se comerá tus flancos. Je, je— decía el gato con burla mirando de reojo a una esquina a Zafire que estaba en posición fetal.

—Ah. Que bien. Pero de igual forma, aleja a esa cosa de mí. No la quiero ni verla, aunque esté hipnotizada, idiotizada, zombitizada o palabras que termine en "tizada"— decía la yegua aun sonriendo… No se sabía, porque seguía con esa sonrisa, pero se notaba como temblaba.

—Je, je. No te preocupes. Ésta lunática no te volverá a molestar… hasta que nos vayamos. Así que…— el felino miraba fijamente a la yegua blanca que seguía sonriendo de forma perturbadora —Cuantas veces tengo que decir que yo soy el que perturba. Así que ¡cierra el hocico, Odenia!— la aludida obedecía, pero aun así, sonreía. Dark observaba alrededor suyo hasta sus flancos y pasaba una garra en ellos —No puedo creerlo. Aunque sea una bestia sedienta de sangre, sí que tiene unos buenos flancos— le daba una nalgada. En eso, se escuchaba una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—O-Odenia, aquí te dejo tu almuerzo… Que lo disfrutes— tartamudeaba una voz femenina y se escuchaba sus pasos alejarse de ahí. Dark iba a la puerta, lo abría, metía el plato y lo cerraba para luego ver la comida que tenía en el plato.

— ¿Ves Odenia? Klage que se preocupa mucho por ti, que se parte el lomo por hacerte feliz y tú la tratas con desprecio. Pues, estaré aquí un mes para disciplinarte un poco para que trates mejor a tus esclavos— hablaba mientras llegaba al rostro de la unicornio con una mirada molesto —Así que hable tu sucio hocico y come, cochina— ordenaba poniendo el plato al frente suyo. La aludida obedecía y se empezaba a comer la comida usando su magia.

—Mi querido amo Soul ¿Vamos a estar aquí por un mes? Pero ¿Qué pasó de ir a buscar a Creepy?— preguntaba Zafire extrañada.

—Pues, el problema es que seguiría en las mismas si no se en dónde está. Así que esperaré un poco, a ver si lo siento o yo que sé. Así que estate cómoda que después te doy tu comida, cuando termine la bestia ésta— decía el felino con una sonrisa burlona mientras le restregaba el plato en su cara.

—Oki— la yegua zafiro se sentaba en la cama con sus flancos mirando como Dark le daba de comer a la unicornio —… _¿Por qué no me da de comer en la boquita también?—_ pensaba con una aura depresiva.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Y después de ese día, esa unicornio aprenderá a tratar mejor a sus esclavos o esclavas. Con un poco de hipnosis, se soluciona fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia— decía el gato con una gran sonrisa alegre.

—Ji, ji. Sipi— Zafire seguía caminando moviendo sus flancos hasta que notaba que llegaba al cuarto de su amo y el de ella también para luego dar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al llegar, entraban y la yegua cerraba la puerta con su magia.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Por fin podemos estar en una cómoda cama!— exclamaba Dark dando un salto en los flancos de su nalgona para rebotar en ellos y aterrizaba en la cama —Aaaaaaaa extrañé mi camita— agregaba con alegría.

—…— la alicornio le seguía sonriéndole, pero de forma muy perturbadora ya que mostraba sus dientes —Ok, mi querido amo Soul. Me alegro que estés feliz en estar en la cama de nuevo. Ji, ji.

—Sí, lo sé, aunque duermo siempre en tus flancos. Así que esto no se compara con mi "cama" móvil. Je, je— decía con un tono bromista.

—Ji, ji. Si, lo sé, mi querido amo Soul… —la yegua por un lado de la habitación moviendo su cadera —Ahora… quítese la ropa, mi gatito— ordenaba con una mirada lujuriosa.

—… Espera ¿Qué?— Dark se levantaba en la cama para ver a su yegua confundido.

—Sí. Lo que escuchaste, o sea quítese la ropa ante tu ama— ordenaba con autoridad pisando con fuerza el piso.

— ¿Ante mi ama? O sea ¿Te volviste loca?— el gato la miraba incrédulo.

—Nopi ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el mundo de Zelda?— hablaba la alicornio acercando a la cama de forma seductora poniéndolo muy nervioso ya que lo recordaba, pero se hacía el loco.

— ¿Recordar? ¿Qué recordar? Lo único que recuerdo es hacerlo con Epona. Je, je— daba una risita nerviosa. En eso, el rostro de Zafire, estaba cerca de la suya con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—Ay, que gatito tan olvidadizo. Déjame… aclarar tu mente— con una pezuña, hacía que girara la cabeza de su amado al vacío igual que ella para ver un recuerdo.

 **Flashback**

—… Mi querido amo Soul ¿quiero hacer algo por ti por haberme salvado?— preguntaba mirándolo con una sonrisa y estando sonrojada.

— ¿Eh? No, no hace falta. Con solo tenerte a mi lado, es suficiente— decía con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí, pero quiero hacer algo por usted… como… como ser la dominante— mencionaba sonriéndole de forma infantil. Dark la miraba extrañado.

— ¿La dominante?

—Sipi. La dominante en la cama. Te haré sentir que estas en el mismo paraíso. Ji, ji, ji, ji ¿Qué dices, mi guapo gatito?— preguntaba con su típica sonrisa y como podía, agarraba una garra del gato con su pezuña.

—Mmmmmmmmm— se quedaba pensativo.

—Ay, por favor. Déjame ser la dominante una vez. Quiero darte todo mi cariño, amor y afecto hacia ti— decía Zafire poniendo unos ojos de cachorro o de gato. El felino al ver eso, pensó.

 _—Vaya, hizo la mirada tierna. Creo que lo aprendió de mí. Je, je, je—_ se ruborizaba al ver su cara —Ok, mi nalgona. Cuando lleguemos a casa, serás la dominante— al decir eso, la yegua se alegró.

— ¡YAY! Ji, ji, ji, ji. Te prometo que no te decepcionarás. Soy una alicornio experta— decía con una sonrisa presumida.

— ¿Experta en qué? ¿Golpear con tus grandes nalgas a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino por andar de sensualona?— sonreía de forma burlona haciendo que la alicornio se riera apenada.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. No exactamente. Ji, ji.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—…— Dark tenía un tic en un ojo.

— ¿Ya recordaste?— preguntaba con una sonrisa traviesa, pero el aludido no respondía — ¿No lo recuerdas? Pues, déjame recordarte con muuuuucho detalle. Ji, ji.

 **Flashback**

—Ok, mi nalgona. Cuando lleguemos a casa, serás la dominante.

 **Fin del flashback**

— ¿Lo recuerdas? Déjame mostrártelo de nuevo.

 **Flashback**

—Ok, mi nalgona. Cuando lleguemos a casa, serás la dominante.

 **Flashback seguido**

 **—** Cuando lleguemos a casa, serás la dominante.

 **Flashback que se continúa**

—Serás la dominante.

 **…**

—LA DOMINANTE.

 **Fin del flashback**

— ¡Basta!— exclamaba enojado —Esta bien, está bien ¡está bien! ¡Tú ganas! Seré tu…— le costaba decirlo.

—Tú serás mi gatito sumiso y yo seré tu…— decía Zafire sonriendo traviesa y dejaba que ahora su "esclavo" dijera la palabra.

—… Ama— decía resignado.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Seré la dominante por una vez!— gritaba la yegua con emoción mientras daba saltitos como si fuera Pinkie Pie, pero en eso, veía al felino que la miraba con una ceja alzada haciendo que recuperara su compostura y tenía que comportarse como toda una "ama" —Ok, mi gatito. Como primera orden de tu ama, te ordeno que te desnudes.

—Ok, ok…— decía Dark resignado — _Esto es lo más raro que haré en mi vida—_ pensaba fastidiado. Se iba a quitarse su túnica, pero en eso, la yegua lo detenía.

— ¡Alto!

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Tu ama quiere que seas el gato antropomórfico alto con un buen cuerpazo— ordenaba la alicornio con una sonrisa seductora.

—… Espera ¿Qué?— el gato estaba confundido.

—O sea que seas como tu forma antropomórfico adolescente. Como apareciste en ese mundo abierto de Zelda y todo eso— mencionaba algo fastidiada, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. El felino suspiraba frustrado.

—Está bien… _Lo que hago por amor a ésta nalgona—_ pensaba rodando sus ojos mientras chasqueaba su garra haciendo que su cuerpo cambie de golpe.

Ahora era un gato antropomórfico del tamaño de la princesa Luna, pero un poco más alto, parecía un adolescente. Se notaba un poco sus músculos en los brazos. Tenía puesto una chaqueta de cuero morada sin manga y abierta para dejar ver sus pectorales, y unos pantalones dorados que casi le llegaba a los tobillos.

—Ya ¿contenta?— Dark estaba fastidiado. Zafire se acercaba un poco a él con brillos en los ojos.

—Sí. Ahora si… Ahora desnúdate… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor lo hago yo misma— decía con una sonrisa seductora.

— ¿Qué?— sin previo aviso, la yegua le daba beso apasionado en sus labios mientras lo abrazaba con sus pezuñas. El gato se sorprendía por esa reacción, pero poco a poco correspondía el beso. Sentía como la alicornio, pasaba sus pezuñas por debajo de su chaqueta acariciándolo hasta que le quitaba su chaqueta lentamente hasta dejarle sin eso. Él no reclamó, dejaba que ella hiciera lo que quisiera… por esta vez.

Luego acostaba al felino a la cama sin dejar besarlo en sus labios, pero en eso, rompía el beso para mirarlo fijamente en sus ojos. Dark se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado fastidiado.

—Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras… ama Zafire— decía con la cara roja al pronunciar eso, pero hacía que Zafire sonriera de oreja a oreja.

—Ji, ji. Gracias, mi gatito— agradecía con un tono seductor mientras acariciaba un momento con sus pezuñas sus pectorales y le daba un besito al pecho —Mmmmm. Creo que es hora de usarlo por esta ocasión tan especial. Ji, ji— decía pasando una pezuña al cinturón dorado que tenía en su cadera, brillaba un poco y salía un botón a un lado de dicho cinturón. Apretaba el botón para después hacer que su cuerpo empezara a brillar con una luz brillante haciendo que el gato entrecerrara los ojos. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando la luz se disipó, dejaba ver a la alicornio con una apariencia diferente. Tenía una armadura de cristal de color negro con destellos azules, solo lo tenía desde su pecho hasta el cinturón dejando la retaguardia al aire, pero lo sorprendente, era que sus cascos, ya no eran cascos, se convirtió en garras de gato, sus orejas habían cambiado a unas de felino, sus ojos eran de gato y su cola estaba un poco levantada simulando ser una cola de un felino.

—Ji, ji. Creo que así está mejor ¿no crees, mi gatito?— preguntaba la alicornio gata con una sonrisa seductora mientras restregaba su cara con el pecho de Dark.

—Sí, aunque no hacía falta eso— comentó el aludido sin evitar sonrojarse al ver lo sensual que estaba ahora su yegua.

—Ji, ji, ji. Si, lo sé, pero así, ya sería amor entre gatos… o medio gato, supongo. Ji, ji— daba una risita apenada. Con una garra, acariciaba el cuerpo de su amado hasta llegar abajo —Por lo visto, tu "amiguito" se emocionó mucho. Ji, ji— agregaba con lujuria al ver un bulto en su pantalón.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que no me iba a excitar?— preguntaba el gato fastidiado, pero aun estando sonrojado.

—Ji, ji. Ya lo sé, mi gatito. Ahora relájate que tu ama, te hará sentirte en el paraíso— decía con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras bajaba sus pantalones con sus garras para revelar el miembro erecto del felino y dejaba el pantalón por ahí haciéndolo sonrojar mucho —Ji, ji. Que grande. Ji, ji— pasaba sus garras en el miembro de un lado a otro como si fuera una gata jugando —Ahora relájate y deja trabajar a tu ama. Ji, ji— empezaba a lamer su miembro con mucha lujuria haciendo que Dark empezara a dar maullidos de placer.

 **Fuera del cuarto**

Estaba pasando por casualidad una muñeca humanoide y un muñeco también humanoide por el pasillo. Caminaban tranquilamente hasta que al pasar por la puerta, escuchaban un maullido.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntaba la muñeca confundida y se detenía para ver la puerta haciendo que el otro se detuviera también.

—No lo sé, aunque es el cuarto del amo. Así que más o menos se sabe lo que pasa detrás de esas puertas— comentaba el muñeco ruborizado.

— ¿En serio? A ver— la chica se acercaba a la puerta y ponía una oreja.

—Emmmmm. No creo que sea correcto hacer eso— decía inseguro.

—Shhhh. Calla. No me dejas escuchar— mencionó la muñeca callándolo para escuchar mejor. El aludido rodaba sus ojos y se acercaba a la puerta para pegar su oreja en ella.

Se escuchaba los maullidos de placer de Dark que no paraba de maullar en ningún momento, pero cada vez, era más fuerte. La chica se sonrojaba al escuchar eso.

— ¡Oh, por los enormes flancos de Celestia! ¿¡Desde cuando aprendiste hacer eso!?— exclamaba el gato sin dejar de maullar.

—Lo aprendí. Cada diversión que tuviste aquí, he estado analizando mis "jugadas" para hacerte sentir en el mismo paraíso. Así que tranquilo, que yo te lo voy a succionar. Ji, ji— al decir eso, se oía maullidos más fuerte hasta que en un momento, se escuchó un fuerte maullido.

—… Creo que se vino— decía el muñeco muy sonrojado.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que se vino?— preguntaba la muñeca igual de sonrojada.

—Corazonada— mencionaba el chico fastidiado.

 **Dentro de la habitación**

La yegua gata saboreaba algo que tenía en su hocico y se lo tragaba.

—Mmmmm. Rico. Está muy dulce. Ji, ji— daba una risita seductora.

—… _Creo que comer tanto panes dulces, te deja dulce, creo—_ pensaba Dark respirando algo agitado de la corrida que echó. En eso, observaba como la alicornio se bajaba de la cama para darle la espalda y empezaba a caminar moviendo sus flancos de un lado a otro de forma muy seductora haciendo que el gato le gustara eso, y más que como la cola estaba parada, dejaba ver más a la vista esa retaguardia. Zafire se detenía cerca de la pared y giraba su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo con una sonrisa seductora.

—Ji, ji ¿Te gusta lo que ves?— preguntaba moviendo de un lado a otro sus flancos igual que su cola. El felino no decía nada, solo asentía con la cabeza sin dejar de ver ese gran trasero suyo —Ji, ji. Oki. Ahora viene lo mejor de mí. Ji, ji— daba una risita y se quitaba con su magia, la armadura de cristal que traía para dejarlo en el suelo y así se quedaba completamente desnuda.

—Emmmmm ¿Qué pensarás hacer?— preguntaba curioso.

—Pues… ¡esto!— la yegua daba la media vuelta para empezar a galopar hacia la cama para luego dar un gran salto que llegaba al techo. El gato se sorprendía por ese salto, pero después se ponía muy pálido al ver que puso sus enormes flancos hacia abajo y caía como si estuviera sentada en el aire.

—… _No sé porque, pero esto parece una clase de deja vu… aunque… creo que esto me dolerá…—_ pensaba Dark con miedo a lo que se avecinaba.

 **Fuera del cuarto**

—… ¿Tú crees que ya terminaron?— preguntaba la muñeca curiosa ya que no escuchaba nada del cuarto.

—No lo sé, pero creo que deberi…— fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe, como una cama se rompía y un fuerte maullido, pero no se sabía si era de placer o de dolor.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Que quieres!? ¿¡Rompérmelo!?— gritaba Dark enojado.

—Ji, ji. No te enojes. Fue una puntuación perfecta. Ji, ji. Y además, recuerdo que tú lo hiciste algo similar en la primera vez que lo hicimos. Ji, ji— daba una risita burlona.

— ¡Si, pero yo me detuve a centímetro de caer en esas grandes nalgas tuyas!— exclamaba enfadado y con un pequeño maullido de "dolor".

—Ji, ji. Upsie. Lo siento. Déjame reconfortarte, mi gatito— decía Zafire con un tono lujuriosa.

—… ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?— preguntaba la muñeca curiosa.

—Yo que voy a saber. Supongo que está dando el ñaca ñaca— decía el muñeco rodando sus ojos.

— ¿El ñaca ñaca?

—Sí. El ñaca ñaca— los dos se sonrojaban mucho.

 **Dentro del cuarto**

Se podía observar el colchón al suelo. Una yegua salvaje encima de un gato negro con el miembro del felino en su intimidad y movía su cadera con mucho entusiasmo. La alicornio estaba de espalda dejando a Dark que viera sus enormes flancos, aunque él agarraba esa retaguardia con sus garras y lo apretaba con "furia".

—Ji, ji. Sabía que te gustaría tener mis flancos de frente para ti. Ji, ji— daba una risita la alicornio mientras seguía moviendo su cadera con más rapidez.

—Pues claro ¡Así me puedo desquitar contigo, salvaje!— exclamaba Dark encabronado dándole fuertes nalgadas a la aludida haciéndola maullar de placer.

Zafire movía su cadera, pero con mucha fuerza haciendo que se oiga más ruido

 **Fuera de la habitación**

Por la puerta, seguían oyendo los dos muñecos, pero no solamente ellos, también se unió otros muñecos, muñecas, unos ponis de peluches hasta un muñeco de la caja sorpresa y todos estaban sonrojados escuchando lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta, pero de repente, escuchaban una voz masculina detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué rayos están haciendo?— preguntaba un muñeco con seriedad haciéndolos sobresaltar y se volteaban con rapidez muy sonrojados al ver que era un muñeco azul del tamaño de las CMC, algo cabezón, tenía una nariz semi circular, manos y estaba vestido con un traje de policía azul con una gorra azul con el logo de "policía Toys", unos zapatos negros, tenía una pistola de juguete en su cinturón y también unas esposas en miniatura, tenía un bigote, lentes oscuros y una insignia dorada en el pecho. Se llamaba Henry, el jefe de policía.

—Emmmmmm. E-estábamos…— unos de los muñecos no sabía que decir y sin dejar de sonrojarse.

—Estábamos buscando algo— se excusaba una muñeca nerviosa.

—Sí, eso. E-estábamos buscando un pendiente… de ella— señalaba un poni de peluche a una muñeca.

—Ay sí. Que torpe de mí y pues, les p-pedí ayuda para que me ayuden a buscarlo— mencionaba la aludida con nerviosismo.

—Sí, eso— decía una yegua de peluche con una sonrisa fingida.

—… ¿Y lo están buscando con sus orejas en la puerta?— preguntaba el muñeco policía con los brazos cruzados y se veía que alzaba una ceja.

—Emmmmm. Pues… estábamos intentando… ¿Escuchar el pendiente?— cuando lo dijo un muñeco, todos se quedaban en silencio mirándolo raro, aunque después se daban un facepalm, faceclaw y facehoof, todos excepto Henry y el muñeco que lo dijo que se avergonzó por la peor excusa de la historia.

— ¿Saben que está prohibido estar de metiche en la intimidad de una pareja que se están apareándose, de masoquistas o de cualquier juego estúpido o sexual hagan dicha pareja?— preguntaba el jefe de policía con seriedad.

—Emmmmmmmmm…— nadie sabía que decir.

—Hmp. Sabía que ustedes no leyeron ni las benditas reglas. Así que lárguense o ¡los multaré a todos ustedes que ni podrán pagarlo con sus alcancías!— gritaba Henry con autoridad haciendo que los aludidos pegaran un grito y se fueron corriendo en cualquier dirección dejando un camino de polvo en donde estaban ellos —Estos metiches de ahora que se meten en la vida privada de los demás— agregaba el muñeco policía fastidiado y se iba de ahí tranquilamente.

 **Dentro del cuarto**

— ¿Eh? ¿Escuchaste algo, mi gatito?— preguntaba Zafire sin dejar de mover su cadera mientras daba maullidos de placer por como la nalgueaba.

—Yo no escuché nada. Estoy concentrado en golpear estas grandes colinas— decía Dark algo más relajado, pero seguía dándole nalgadas con mucha fuerza.

Estaban aun con el acto sexual hasta que pasó un rato ya que el gato se lo aguantó mucho para no satisfacer a su "ama", pero la yegua sí que era una alicornio experta debido a que hizo que el felino se viniera con fuerza dentro de ella haciendo que diera un fuerte maullido de placer.

Los dos estaban en la misma posición ya que Zafire seguía sentada en él. Se encontraban sudados por ese acto y la yegua giraba su cabeza para mirar de reojo a Dark que tenía su típica sonrisa.

—Ji, ji ¿Te gustó, mi gatito?— preguntaba sin dejar de sonreír, pero de forma seductora.

—Si… ama Zafire— admitía el gato mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

—Ji, ji, ji. Pues, aun no acabo— decía con una gran sonrisa perturbadora mostrando sus dientes.

—… ¿Cómo que no acabas?— preguntaba temeroso.

—Pues, tengo que aprovechar todo éste día o noche, mi gatito ya que sería la única vez que me dejarías ser la dominante. Ji, ji.

—… Oh vaya— fue lo único que dijo el felino ya que sabía lo que le esperaba.

Había pasado por un gran rato. Muchas rondas y esa loca yegua que no quería parar. Pareciera que se estuviera vengándose de algo o recobrar los días perdidos que pasó hasta que al final, se observaba a Dark Soul aun en esa forma recostado boca arriba mirando al techo con una mirada perdida mientras estaba la cabeza de Zafire en su pecho y lo abrazaba, y más que ronroneaba.

—Fue divertido ¿no crees? Ji, ji— daba una risita satisfecha mientras pasaba una de sus garras por el abdomen de su amado.

—… Te estabas vengando de que te dejé por fuera en mis relaciones con mis amantes ¿verdad?— el felino la miraba de reojo con una mirada de acusador.

—Pues, esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras invitado, al menos para ver como lo haces con ellas, pero nooooo. Me dejaste por ahí para que vea a todos los idiotas que pasaban en mi camino— decía la yegua sin dejar de sonreír, pero su tono era de molestia.

—Bueno, bueno, a la próxima, te invitaré para que seas espectadora y veas los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos… aunque eso haría que cualquiera esté incomodo que nos vea como una acosadora de esos— comentaba Dark con burla.

—Ok, ok. Entonces miraré por la ventana para que sea más acosadora ¿oíste? Ji, ji— mencionaba la alicornio con burla. El gato rodaba sus ojos, pero luego sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza de su amada haciendo que ronroneara.

—… … Te amo, Zafire— al decir eso, la aludida alzaba su vista para verlo con una sonrisa alegre.

—Yo también te amo, mi querido amo Soul— decía para luego darse un beso en los labios para después separarse y se acomodaban para irse a dormir.

—… Esto sigue siendo raro ya que yo duermo la mayoría de las veces, en tus enormes flancos. Je, je— decía el felino con un tono bromista.

—Sipi, pero ahora se aguanta, porque sigo siendo la ama y quiero dormir así— mencionó con una sonrisa burlona. Dark rodaba sus ojos.

—Está bien, "ama" Zafire.

—Ji, ji. La verdad, es raro cuando tú me dices ama. Ji, ji— daba una risita burlona haciendo que el gato también se riera un poco para luego abrazarse uno con el otro y cerraba sus ojos para irse al mundo de los sueños junto con su yegua.

Continuará.

* * *

 **La parte de Odenia, es una oc de una amiga que le agradezco que me la prestara. El fic se llama.**

 **Odenia y las Huellas del Pasado (escrito por: Shiny-Arts)**

 **Bueno, que decir, no quería poner tanto lemon en el capítulo ya que se alargaría mucho esto, y además que salió largo por los flashback XD**

 **Se vieron lo que ustedes querían, o sea que Dark fuera a otras dimensiones y bueno, no es lo que se esperaba, pero bueno XD**

 **Lo de Cadence, pues ¿nadie se esperaba que terminara enamorada de Dark? Pues, yo tampoco XD Y bueno, así salió. Pensé que poner, si poni o anthro en los flashback, y salió como los vieron, uno que otro poni poni y antropomórfico. Una combinación de ambos.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	45. Tú puedes amar

**Tú puedes amar**

En una habitación, se observaba como la puerta se abría y entraban un dragón musculoso, y una dragona con unos enormes pechos mientras el primero, tenía agarrado en su garra derecha, dos colas que lo jalaba al caminar.

—Por fin. Hogar, dulce hogar— decía Creepy fastidiado al entrar a su habitación y arrastraba a Furia, y a Arquímedes que eran los que jalaba el dragón para luego de un movimiento, los tiraba contra la pared de una esquina y caían al suelo inmóviles como si fueran muñecos de trapos.

—Sí. La verdad, nunca me esperé extrañar mucho tu cuarto. Ji, ji— daba una risita Zafira. Había entrado detrás de él, aun con la parte superior desnuda dejando ver sus pechos al aire.

—Je. Ya veo ¿También extrañas mis golpes en tu estomago?— preguntaba con burla.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— exclamaba la dragona tapándose su vientre haciendo que el dragón se riera un poco por la actitud de la chica. Ella lo miraba feo.

—Bueno, si me disculpas, iré a ducharme, huelo a…— el chico se olía un momento —Azufre y cenizas, y un poco de idiotas de ese reino que no sirve para nada— decía con fastidio.

—Ok Creepy. Dúchate para luego ducharme yo— decía Zafira con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama con una pierna cruzada.

—Ok pechugona— fue lo único que dijo, antes de ir a la puerta donde conducía a su ducha privada y entraba por él dejando la puerta entre abierta ya que no lo cerró bien o porque no le importaba cerrarlo.

—…— la dragona miraba alrededor, aunque en su mente, estaba pensando en algunas cosas cuando estaba en Draconem. Bajaba su vista a su gran busto y se cruzaba de brazos para subirlos levemente. En eso, se escuchaba agua caer de la ducha de Creepy —… ¿Le pregunto?... ¿O me golpeará por estar de metida?... — susurraba para sí misma indecisa. Observaba un momento la puerta que estaba entre abierta —…— se quedaba pensativa hasta que se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Iba a cerrarlo para que el dragón tuviera privacidad, pero en eso, se quedaba quieta un momento —… Creepy— llamaba la dragona algo nerviosa.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba desde lejos.

—… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?— estaba con nerviosismo e insegura con eso.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba de nuevo ya que no la escuchó.

—Te pregunté si ¿¡te puedo preguntar algo!?— exclamaba para que la escuchara.

— ¡Valga la redundancia con tu pregunta!— gritaba con sarcasmo — ¡Pues pregunta, aunque es mejor que te acerques y me preguntes, si no medio castillo escuchará por estar gritando estupideces!— cuando oyó lo que dijo, Zafira se quedaba paralizada y se sonrojaba mucho.

— ¿A-a-a-acercarme?— tartamudeaba muy nerviosa.

—No, alejarte ¡Pues claro que quiero que te acerques!— exclamaba fastidiado.

—P-pero…

—Si es porque me verás desnudo duchándome, te digo que da igual, si siempre me ves desnudo con ésta forma, o sea ven aquí mija y hablemos. Total, estoy aburrido aquí, quitándome Draconem de mi cuerpo— decía Creepy. La dragona se quedaba callada, aun con el sonrojo en su cara.

—…— la susodicha con nerviosismo, abría la puerta lentamente para luego asomar su cabeza y observaba el largo pasillo que daba a la ducha, y se veía al dragón musculoso bañándose. Zafira de forma tímida, entraba con la mirada baja y con los brazos cruzados mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo con el hermoso cielo estrellado arriba. La dragona iba a pasos lentos ya que no se esperaba entrar mientras Creepy se duchaba. La hacía sentir rara.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta transparente de dicha ducha, alzaba un poco su vista, pero al hacerlo, se sonrojaba al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y se observaba al dragón que miraba fijamente la regadera con la expresión de enojo que siempre tenía. Al notar que la chica ya estaba ahí, habló.

—Bueno, habla. Así no será tan aburrido— decía Creepy pasando muchas veces su garra en su brazo izquierdo como quitando la suciedad de ese horrible país.

—Emmm… Bueno, esto…— no sabía cómo empezar ya que no podía evitar mirar al susodicho fijamente.

—… Si quieres…— empezó hablar el chico al ver que estaba nerviosa —… Puedes bañarte conmigo— al escuchar eso, ella se quedaba en shock.

— ¿Q-Qué? Yo… no déjalo así… Termina tu primero y después me ducho yo…— se excusaba muy nerviosa y con la cara bien roja.

—No te pongas así. Además que hay otra regadera aquí— decía el dragón sin dejar de ver el agua correr.

— ¿Qué?— estaba confundido, pero en eso, Creepy golpeaba la pared del otro lado de la ducha con su cola y salía de golpe, otra regadera dejándola sorprendida — ¿Estaba siempre ahí?

—Pues claro. O sea la ducha es algo espacioso para que se duchen dos "personas"— explicaba un poco el dragón.

—O sea ¿te duchas con alguien más aquí?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Nop.

—Entonces ¿Por qué tienes otra regadera?— preguntaba muy confundida.

—Porque quise— fue la única respuesta que tuvo. No la convencía, pero lo dejó así y se quitaba con nerviosismo, y apenada su falda quedándose completamente desnuda para luego entrar en pasos lentos a la ducha pasando a un lado de Creepy que le rozaba el brazo para después pararse frente a la otra regadera. Abría la llave y empezaba a surgir agua del mismo.

La dragona cerraba un momento sus ojos para relajarse con el agua mojándola por completo hasta que le venía una duda y abría sus ojos mirando a la regadera.

—Creepy ¿de dónde viene ésta agua?— preguntaba confundida ya que el agua era pura y limpia.

— ¿Eso era lo que querías preguntarme?— preguntó sin mirarla.

—No. Solo tengo curiosidad— decía apenada.

—Ya veo… Pues, déjame decirte que hay preguntas que no necesita una respuesta— le respondió con seriedad. La chica se quedaba callada por esa respuesta y no dijo nada más. Zafira pasando sus garras por sus brazos y busto mientras estaba pensativa.

—… Creepy.

— ¿Qué?

—… ¿Tu… puedes amar?— preguntaba nerviosa.

—…— estaba callado mirando inexpresivo como el agua caía.

—… Si no quieres responder, está bien… S-Solo…— en eso, fue interrumpida por la voz de Creepy.

—El amor es relativo para mí. No sé si siento amor o lujuria o yo que sé. Solo que yo no soy el amo Soul para estar embistiendo a cualquier chica por el camino— decía con fastidio.

—…— la dragona lo escuchaba atentamente sin mirarlo.

—A tu pregunta, no tengo una respuesta ya que… no se… — bajaba la mirada sin expresión alguna.

—Oh. Ya veo…— la chica esperaba silencio de su parte, pero decía algo más.

—Pero… logré amar una vez, pero fue hace mucho tiempo— al decir eso, Zafira giraba su cabeza de golpe mirándolo sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba sin quitar su cara de sorpresa.

—Sí. Aunque no lo creas, llegué a enamorarme cuando era solo un oso de peluche y no tenía ninguna esencia de dragón, ni nada por el estilo, o sea no sé si en ese día, podría ser dragón o no— la aludida estaba callada mirándolo sin voltearse por completo —Solo tenía la ayuda del amo Soul y pues, era poni por un día o algo así. No me acuerdo. Pasó hace mucho tiempo que no me acuerdo bien esas cosas, porque para mí, solo es el olvido…— el dragón se empezaba a molestarse y apretaba sus garras con rabia. La dragona notó eso, pero en eso, al escuchar una palabra en específico, se sorprendió.

—Espera… ¿Tu amaste a una… yegua?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Pues sí. La verdad, no me podía controlar bien esa emoción, o sea el amo me puso un corazón artificial al darme vida y cuando estas recién vivo, es difícil controlar esas emociones, aunque al principio no tanto, porque no te interesa y solo obedeces, pero después las emociones te controlan un poco, si es la primera vez que sientes tal cosa. Te golpean fuerte, literalmente, esa estúpida, pendeja, idiota yegua, golpeó como una apuñalada en mi pecho o en mi corazón artificial…

—Oh. Ya veo. Eso fue ¿Por qué te rechazó?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

—No… Eso fue porque se acabó el hechizo y pues, la estúpida yegua vio mi verdadero ser y miró con miedo o algo así, y yo quise que no se asustara, que todo está fino, pero que va, me gritó… y me llamó "monstruo"… Solo porque era diferente por ser un oso de peluche con vida, o sea muy diferente, pero tampoco hay que ponerse así. Parecía tarada y yo pensaba que esa yegua, era una chica lista y tolerante, pero me equivoqué. Solo es una pobre desgraciada que terminó en el hospital— mencionó con seriedad.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿La heriste?— preguntaba sorprendida.

—Sí, pero te digo que fue por defensa propia ya que me disparó su rayito mágico y después… no recuerdo que pasó. Solo la vi en el suelo herida, parecía que se iba a desangrarse o algo por el estilo y después de ahí, no supe más de ella y no quería saber más, pero el destino me pone a prueba viéndola en cada dimensión lo idiota que es… Bueno, de igual forma, esa experiencia hizo que no me gustarán las yeguas para nada y no me enamoré otra vez para no pasar desgracias de nuevo— hablaba Creepy mientras pasaba una garra en su pecho.

—…— Zafira estaba callada. Sentía algo de lástima por él —Y ¿Cómo se llama esa yegua?... Si no es molestia— decía con timidez.

—… Si ves la cantidad de libros que hay, te darás cuenta. Es una manía que se me pegó por la muy desgraciada esa— decía molesto.

—Emmmmmm. No se me ocurre a nadie— comentó rascándose la nuca apenada.

—Tu no, pero ellos si— decía el dragón alzando sus hombros.

— ¿Quién?— lo miraba confundida.

—Solo olvídalo. Solo lo entenderá el amo Soul— mencionaba con algo de burla para luego mirar el agua nuevamente, pero en eso, sentía como su brazo lo agarraba la dragona haciendo que girara su cabeza para verla —¿Qué pasa?— preguntaba confundido.

—… … Yo… no creo que seas un monstruo— decía Zafira mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Tu qué vas a saber. Si no me conoces bien— comentaba con fastidio.

—En estas semanas que estuve contigo, tanto aquí como en Draconem, me he dado cuenta de algo— decía la dragona acercándose un poco a él.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?— le preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

—Pues, tu intentabas evitar amarme— al escuchar eso, el dragón se quedaba sorprendido.

—Espera ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. Yo… lo sentí y mucho por los golpes en el estómago que me dabas, o sea no querías enamorarte de mí, porque no querías que pasara lo mismo otra vez y también hacías que yo no te ame para que así fuera fácil poderlo sobrellevar conmigo aquí. Como dos dragones arrechos del uno con el otro, o sea no quieres amarme y no quieres que yo te ame para no sentir nada mientras me lanzas por la ventana y que me pierda en el infinito— hablaba la chica con una sonrisa segura de sí misma.

—… Vaya teoría más loca te has sacado… aunque lo de tirarte por la ventana, es 100% real no fake— decía con un tono bromista. Zafira se reía un poco.

—Je, je. Bueno, quedarse mucho tiempo en la casa de Leslie sola o con ella mientras tú no estás, hace que saque teorías locas y puede que uno no sea cierto o puede que sí, quien sabe— mencionaba con una sonrisa apenada.

—… Ya veo…— el dragón la miraba fijamente poniéndola nerviosa.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa?— preguntaba con nerviosismo.

—Nada… Es raro estar dos dragones bañándose en una ducha algo apretada— decía al ver como el busto casi lo rozaba ruborizándolo un poco.

—… P-pues, es tu culpa por no ampliarlo, o sea estos "misiles" necesitan más espacio— comentaba la chica haciendo rebotar sus pechos.

—Pues pégate en la pared y ya está. No me los pongas tan cerca de mí— decía con fastidio.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y si no que? ¿Recibiré otro golpe?— preguntaba la dragona con una sonrisa desafiante mientras se acercaba a él haciendo que retrocediera y se pegara contra la pared para luego sentir como su busto se aplastaban en él.

—… Creo que ese viaje te sentó mal, o sea ya eres igualita a la nalgona— decía con burla haciendo que la aludida fingiera estar ofendida.

— ¿Cómo dices? Yo no seré como esa nalgona con sus nalgas de aquí y allá, de aquí y allá— comentaba moviendo sus caderas con algo de burla.

—… Je, je. La verdad, tienes razón. Tú no moverías el trasero como la nalgona, moverías los "misiles", a ver si golpeas con ellos a alguien— decía con burla.

—…— Zafira se alejaba un poco de él con la cara roja y miraba su gran busto para después moverlos de lado a lado un momento —… Ji, ji. Debí presumir mis pechos así en la cara de la nalgona— mencionaba con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo rebotar un poco sus pechos.

—… Ok ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?— preguntaba con fastidio.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto? ¿Esto? ¿Y esto otro?— la dragona movía su busto golpeando a Creepy en el pecho.

—Ya basta— el dragón se empezaba a molestarse que lo siga golpeando con ese gran busto —Ya basta ¡Ya basta!— exclamaba y de forma repentina, agarraba con sus garras, los pechos de la chica haciendo que se detuviera y se quedaba paralizada.

—…— Zafira observaba con la cara muy roja a Creepy al ver como se los agarraba y él se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, y los soltaba.

—…— Creepy estaba callado y se volteaba para ocultar su sonrojo. La chica no dijo nada, solo se volteó también con la cara roja.

Los dos aludidos continuaban duchándose hasta que el dragón terminó de limpiarse lo de Draconem y salía de la ducha para agarrar la toalla, y se secaba mientras la dragona lo veía de reojo. En eso, se daba cuenta que se iba con la toalla puesta en su cintura haciendo que saliera de la ducha mojada.

—Espera Creepy ¿Cómo se supone que me seque?— preguntaba Zafira y para su respuesta, fue recibida con una toalla en toda la cara ya que Creepy se lo lanzó con molestia —Je, je. Muy graciosito— decía agarrando la toalla y lo miraba fastidiada, aunque el chico continuó caminando para salir de ahí —…— la dragona se deprimía y daba un suspiro para luego empezar a secar su cuerpo con la dicha toalla.

 **Un rato después**

La susodicha llegaba al cuarto con la toalla puesta, tapándose un poco y observaba que Creepy no estaba.

—Mmmm. Supongo que fue a ver a Costure Perfect para que le haga de nuevo las costuras de oso de peluche ya que al llegar, dijo que lo haría— hablaba consigo misma mientras iba a buscar que ropa ponerse, pero antes, sacaba la ropa de su mochila. Aún seguían mojadas —Espero que Perfect no vea esto, porque si no, le dará algo— agregaba algo burlona y ponía la ropa encima de la mesa hasta en la ventana para que se sequen —…— se quedaba pensativa. Recordaba lo que le contó el dragón musculoso en la ducha —…— en eso, ponía una mirada decidida. Ya sabía qué hacer. Estaba segura de sí misma que se quitaba la toalla y cuando venga el gruñón, se lo diría con valent…

— ¿Qué carajo haces?— preguntaba Creepy entrando en la habitación haciendo que ella se sobresalte del susto y se volteaba con rapidez, y se ponía nerviosa perdiendo la valentía que tuvo hace poco.

—N-nada… Solo que… he decidido estar desnuda… Total, no cambia nada estar con o sin ropa…— decía muy tímida con los brazos cruzados subiendo sus pechos levemente y estaba muy sonrojada.

—Ya veo… — el dragón no estaba convencido con esa respuesta y continuó caminando pasando a un lado de la aludida para sentarse en la cama, y agarraba un libro que estaba ahí para leer un poco.

—… ¿Fuiste con Costure Perfect?— preguntaba curiosa mientras se acercaba un poco a la cama.

—Sí. Dijo que mañana lo tendrá listo para ser un oso de peluche de nuevo— decía fastidiado.

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te quedas como en dragón?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Porque no me gusta. Cualquier chica se me queda mirando como embobada hasta babean las cochinas esas— respondía molesto sin dejar de leer el libro.

—Je, je. No las culpo ya que eres guapo y… apuesto— mencionaba sonrojada por lo que dijo.

—… Hay otra en el pote— decía Creepy con burla. Zafira se le quedaba mirando confundida hasta que se daba cuenta que se refería a ella sonrojándola más.

—E-e-eso no es cierto— negaba muy nerviosa.

—Es lo que todas dicen— el dragón seguía leyendo sin mirarla.

—…— la dragona se quedaba callada aun con el sonrojo en el rostro y lo miraba fijamente —… Creepy— lo llamaba mientras se sentaba en la cama sin dejar de verlo.

— ¿Qué?

—… ¿Tu podrías amar a alguien de nuevo?— preguntaba con timidez.

—…— estaba en silencio mirando el libro.

—No me refiero a una yegua si eso piensas, o sea a otra especie y eso…

—… No lo sé… Es estúpido eso, o sea no te partas la cabeza. Solo olvídalo… Amé una vez y ya está… No quiero saber nada de amor… enamorarme y todas esas cursilerías de…— el dragón apretaba con fuerza el libro y fue interrumpido por la chica ya que había caminado en cuatro encima de su cama para poner una garra en su hombro.

—Oye, no empieces a decir groserías y tampoco digas eso… o sea ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste con Leslie? Fue un bonito gesto de tu parte darle… Emmmmm. Hijos de unos padres racistas para que se eduquen bien con una dragona que deseaba ser madre… La verdad, si no querías hacer nada de eso, no hubieras hecho ese acto. Lo hubieras ignorado y que esté Leslie en su depresión de nunca ser madre, o sea no te importaría en lo más mínimo eso, pero lo hiciste, porque te sentiste mal por ella y no querías irte sin hacer algo lindo por la dragona que nos trató bien en nuestra estadía en Draconem y más que lo hizo sin pedir nada a cambio— comentaba Zafira con una sonrisa haciendo que el aludido lo mirara un momento.

— ¿Desde cuando eres psicóloga?— preguntaba arqueando una ceja.

—Ay Creepy, no necesito ser una psicóloga para saber eso, o sea yo también sentí que debía hacer algo, pero no sabía qué, pero tú lo hiciste, sin recibir órdenes de tu amo, ni nada de eso. Tu hiciste ese bonito acto por tu cuenta y me deja entender que… tu si tienes un corazón bondadoso dentro de ese… cuerpazo musculoso que tienes— decía muy sonrojada por lo último que dijo.

—… Solo hice eso, porque… debía pagarle por dejarnos quedarnos en su casa, solo eso— Creepy desviaba su mirada sonrojado.

—… ¿Seguro?— la dragona aplastaba sus pechos en la espalda del dragón, pero cuando los ponía ahí, las púas que tenía en la espalda del gruñón, desaparecía metiéndose dentro de su cuerpo.

—Sí, seguro— el chico se empezaba a fastidiarse de sentir su busto detrás de él, pero en eso, se sorprendía al sentir como lo abrazaba de forma amorosa.

—Yo sé que no es cierto, Creepy… Tú tienes un gran corazón a pesar de lo que pasó con esa estúpida yegua que rompió tu corazón… Tú hiciste un lindo acto, porque pensaste que era lo correcto… También me dejaste quedarme contigo hasta que recuerde quien soy… Lo hiciste, porque no querías que estuviera perdida por ahí sin saber nada… Me estabas protegiendo, me cuidabas y te agradezco mucho eso— hablaba con un tono bajo teniendo el sonrojo en su cara. El aludido estaba callado —Tu puedes amar… Tú puedes querer… Tú puedes proteger a los que tu crea que necesita protección… No eres malo, aunque tengas esa actitud de enojo, como si todo es molesto para ti… aunque me hayas golpeado muchas veces y casi me dejas sin estomago… Lo hiciste para no sentir ese amor por mí…

—…— el dragón miraba el libro un momento con una expresión de seriedad.

—No quieres amar, porque piensas que pasará lo mismo… pero tú no sabes si pasará lo mismo, si no lo intentas… Y además, como te dije antes, yo no te veo como un monstruo… — Zafira agarraba la barbilla de Creepy para que la vea a los ojos. La susodicha lo miraba con una sonrisa y el aludido la veía inexpresivo —… Tú eres un gran dragón u oso de peluche… Tu… Tu…— le costaba decirlo, pero se armó de valor y al escuchar lo siguiente, Creepy abrió sus ojos de par en par —Tu eres el dragón… que amo— y sin previo aviso, lo besó en sus labios haciendo que el dragón se quedara paralizado, estaba impactado por ese acto atrevido de la pechugona. Quería golpearla de nuevo en su estómago. Su garra temblaba ya que quería apartarla, pero en una parte de él, no quería haciendo que poco a poco, correspondiera el beso de la chica y dejaba caer el libro que estaba leyendo para abrazarla por su cadera mientras ella lo abrazaba del cuello para intensificar más el beso que no querían separarse por nada en el mundo.

La dragona lo besaba de forma muy apasionada. Siempre quiso eso, quería demostrarle que ella lo amaba de verdad y el dragón siempre le gustó a la pechugona, era su dragona sexy favorita después de todo. Aunque pasara cosas que parecía que no habría amor entre los dos, ahora lo demostraban en ese acto.

Creepy levantaba con facilidad a Zafira haciendo que ella lo abrazara por el abdomen con sus piernas mientras la acostaba delicadamente en la cama con él encima de ella sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento hasta que tenían que separarse para recuperar aire, aunque sea solo la dragona ya que el dragón no necesitaba respirar por obvias razones.

Creepy estaba sonrojado igual que la aludida y se miraban a los ojos. El chico sin poder evitarlo, agarraba los pechos de la chica con sus garras y los apretaba haciéndola gemir de forma leve.

—Siempre esperaste eso… ¿verdad?- mencionaba Zafira con una sonrisa burlona y aun sonrojada. El dragón no decía nada, estaba apenado, aunque masajeaba el gran busto de la susodicha haciéndola gemir un poco y disfrutaba como se los masajea —Tomaré eso como un si… Pues adelante, lindo… Haz lo que quieras con ellos…— agregaba con una voz sumisa y seguía soltando leves gemidos por cómo le masajeaba sus pechos, pero ella no se quedaba atrás ya que con sus garras, los pasaba por los pectorales y el abdomen del dragón —Pero si te dejo tocar mis senos, tú me debes dejar tocar tu musculoso cuerpo…— hablaba con una sonrisa lujuriosa pasando una garra a uno de sus musculosos brazos.

—…— no decía nada Creepy y miraba a otro lado sonrojado tomando eso como un sí, y también que disfrutaba sentir las garras de la dragona pasando o acariciando su torso con lujuria. Él seguía jugando con los pechos de la chica hasta que agarraba uno de ellos y empezaba a lamer su pezón haciendo que diera gemidos con un poco de fuerza la dragona.

—Vaya… no te contienes con nada… ¿verdad guapo?— Zafira soltaba más gemidos dejando que el dragón le hiciera lo que quiera con su gran busto. Creepy no decía nada, seguía disfrutando lamiendo uno de los pezones de la chica. Se notaba mucho que se estaba resistiendo para hacer eso ¿y quién no lo haría con esas madres tetas que tiene?

El dragón metía ese pezón en su boca y lo empezaba a chuparlo con mucha intensidad que la hacía gemir de placer con más fuerza. El chico se estaba tomando leche del pecho de la dragona mientras con una garra, apretaba su otro pecho y ella agarraba con sus garras, la cabeza del susodicho para que no se aleje.

Creepy seguía en lo mismo hasta que se separaba de su pecho tragando la leche que tenía en su boca. Zafira lo observaba con una mirada seductora.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó?— preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara.

—… Estuvo horrible. Tanto que tomaré el otro para saber lo muy horrible que es tu leche— mentía muy sonrojado haciendo que la dragona se riera un poco.

—Ok. Si tanto no te gusta, pues tómalo. Je, je— daba una risita burlona.

—Tu no me dices que hacer ya que igual, voy pa el otro— allá va chupando su otro pezón para poder tomar la "horrible" leche de la chica que estaba gimiendo mucho de placer por un buen rato hasta que el dragón musculoso dejara de chuparse el pezón.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Sabe "horrible"?— preguntaba Zafira con burla.

—… Sí. Está muy "horrible"— Creepy fingía estando asqueado haciendo que la dragona se riera de que no quiera admitir que le gustaba mucho.

—Y bueno ¿Qué me harás ahora? Estoy a tu merced… prácticamente— decía la chica sonrojada ya que el aludido la tenía bien retenida a la cama o era que no quería levantarse.

—…— el dragón miraba un momento abajo, o sea bajo de su abdomen. Zafira veía de reojo lo que observaba el chico y se sonrojaba al máximo.

—Oh por… ¿Eso estaba antes así?— preguntaba la dragona sin apartar la mirada del "amiguito" de Creepy.

—…— no respondía, tenía la cara roja ya que todavía no se había acostumbrado a ese cuerpo de dragón aun debido a que toda su vida era solo un oso de peluche y eso, seguía siendo muy nuevo para él.

—… ¿Eres novato?— al preguntar eso, el susodicho alzó la vista de golpe mirándola con enojo —Por tu cara, diría que sí. Je, je— daba una risita burlona.

— ¿Novato? Te enseñaré quien es novato, pechugona— decía con una determinación que la asustaba un poco y se estaba preparando para metérselo en su intimidad.

—… Creo que esto me dolerá un…

 **Afuera de la habitación**

—… POQUITOOOOOOO— daba un gran grito de un poco de dolor y placer al ser recibido por el miembro de Creepy en todo su interior.

En el pasillo, venía una muñeca caminando moviendo sus anchas caderas, era nada menos que Costure Perfect que traía en sus manos, una pequeña caja.

—Pude terminar en tiempo record las costuras que me pidió el amo Creepy… La verdad, no se para que quiere ocultar un gran cuerpo musculoso… Ay querido, pero que cuerpazo— decía la muñeca muy sonrojada imaginándose al dragón —Bueno. Je, je. Le daré una gran sorpresa. Le dije que mañana lo tendría listo, pero tuve tiempo de hacerlo con mucha facilidad…— agregaba con una sonrisa victoriosa. Seguía caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Creepy —Muy bien. Ahora a darle su sorpresa— mencionaba con alegría y abría la puerta para luego entrar —Amo Creepy, ya te tengo tus…— ni dos pasos dio en el cuarto ya que estaba estática con los ojos y boca bien abiertos, y con la cara muy roja.

Estaba viendo como Creepy le penetraba a la pechugona con rabia y rebotaban mucho su gran busto sin parar.

—… Creo que… mejor se lo entrego mañana…— Costure aun con la misma expresión, retrocedía para luego cerrar la puerta lentamente. Ninguno de los dragones se dio cuenta de la muñeca cuando entró ya que estaban muy enfocados en el acto sexual que hacían los dos. La dragona no paraba de gemir de placer sin parar por las estocadas del dragón que le tenía agarrada de sus caderas.

Había pasado un rato embistiéndola con mucha intensidad hasta que de un momento a otro, el chico se corrió dentro de ella con una fuerza que la hizo gritar de placer.

—… ¿Crees aun, que soy un novato, pechugona?— preguntaba Creepy con una sonrisa de presumido mientras sacaba su miembro de ella después de haberse corrido en su interior.

—… Dime ¿Te acostaste con otras hembras?— preguntaba Zafira respirando de forma agitada y estaba acalorada.

—… No.

—Entonces eres un novato… no, mejor aún. Eres un dragoncito. Awwww. Qué lindo— decía la dragona con una sonrisa burlona.

—Con que así estamos ¿no?— el dragón se sonaba sus garras estirándolas haciendo que la chica lo viera entre sorprendida y con nerviosismo.

—Je, je. Esto… solo bromeaba… Por favor, no me golpees en el estómago de nuevo— decía Zafira con un tono sumiso sin dejar de estar nerviosa.

— ¿Quién te dijo que golpearé tu estomago? Haré algo mucho mejor. Así que prepárate y… espero que dures mucho— susurró lo último con malicia poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y antes de que dijera algo, el chico se levantaba en la cama y agarraba un brazo de la dragona, y de un golpe, la lanzó al aire haciendo que diera una vuelta y caía en la cama boca abajo aplastando sus enormes pechos, y tenía sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo.

—Ay… Eso fue un poco brusco— decía algo adolorida.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero quiero que veas lo muy "novato" que soy— comentó Creepy con una sonrisa maliciosa levantando la cola de la aludida. Ella sabía lo que haría.

—… _Seré tonta… Él es un oso de peluche, aunque esta vez, con cuerpo de dragón muy dotado… Él nunca se va a cansar… He creado a un monstruo… —_ pensaba la dragona con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que sabía lo que le depararía cuando sintió el miembro del dragón metiéndose de golpe en ella haciendo que gritara muy fuerte de algo de dolor y placer hasta se escuchaba ese grito casi por todo el castillo. Por la ventana, estaban mirando unos aviones de juguetes que estaban sonrojados.

— ¿Por qué carajo estamos viendo esto, cambio?— preguntaba uno de los aviones saliéndole algunas gotas de sudor de su frente.

—No lo sé. Solo quiero ver que reciba su merecido la tetona esa ¡Dale, amo Creepy! ¡Dale duro a esa pechugona, cambio!— exclamaba otro de los aviones con mucho ánimo, pero hizo que el dragón musculoso, girara su cabeza de golpe hacia la ventana.

— ¿¡QUE CARAJO ESTAN VIENDO, DEGENERADOS!? ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ!— gritaba con fuerza Creepy haciendo que los aviones de juguete dieran un grito de miedo y se iban volando a toda velocidad al infinito, y más allá.

—Se parece a Ken… cambio— decía uno de los aviones sin parar de volar con prisa.

—Ni lo menciones— hablaba otro deprimido y asustado por el dragón. Todos los aviones se perdían en la lejanía.

 **Un gran rato después**

El cuarto de Creepy, estaba muy desordenado como si hubiera pasado un huracán, o sea la mesa boca abajo, el juego de té en el suelo, los libros regados por ahí, pero sin estar abiertos (por suerte), la ropa mojada de Zafira regado por cualquier lado y en la cama con las sábanas desacomodadas, se encontraban el dragón musculoso acostado de espalda en la cama con un brazo detrás de su cabeza y la dragona estaba a su lado con la cabeza recostado en el pecho del chico, sus pechos rozaba el abdomen del mismo mientras los dos eran tapados por un poco la sábana.

— ¿Crees que aun soy un "novato"?— preguntaba Creepy acariciándola con una garra libre el cabello de la chica. Ella disfrutaba de la caricia que le hacía.

—Ok… ok… No lo eres, aunque lo hayas hecho por… primera vez y conmigo— decía Zafira cansada, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Solo para que sepas. Yo no seré como el amo Soul que hace el amor con las chicas que se atraviese en su camino— mencionaba el dragón fastidiado.

—Ji, ji. Entiendo. La verdad, eres muy especial. La que lo hace contigo, tiene suerte. Y no digo porque sabes romper la cama. Ji, ji— daba una risita lujuriosa.

—Je. Bueno dime ¿Por qué soy "especial"?— preguntaba curioso.

—Porque se siente muy protegida al estar contigo… como yo… No me debo preocupar si me pasa algo ya que tu estas aquí para protegerme… aunque me trataras mal— decía la dragona mirándolo algo molesta.

—Ya veo… y tienes algo de razón, o sea tengo que proteger a mi "mascota". Je, je— se reía burlón haciendo que la susodicha lo viera fastidiada para luego mirar abajo sonrojada. Después ya no se decían nada más. La chica bostezaba y empezaba a cerrar un poco los ojos por el sueño que tenía, y abrazaba con fuerza a Creepy como si no quisiera separarse de él por nada en el mundo —Zafira...

— ¿Qué?— abría completamente los ojos la aludida y alzaba su vista para verlo a la cara.

—Que ese es tu verdadero nombre— decía el dragón mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

—… ¿Zafira? ¿Es mi nombre?— estaba sorprendida de que después de mucho tiempo, por fin el chico le diga su verdadero nombre.

—Sí. Límpiate los oídos. Ese es tu nombre— decía fastidiado de repetir de nuevo para que lo entienda.

—… ¿Y por qué rayos mi nombre se parece al de la nalgona? Aunque termina en "a", pero sería casi lo mismo que me llamara también "Zafire"— se quejaba la dragona.

—Ay, por todos los cielos. Ya te dije tu nombre y ¿ahora te quejas de tu nombre, porque tiene una similitud con el de la nalgona?— Creepy la miraba molesto.

—Sí. O sea tener casi el mismo nombre, solo por una bendita letra, es que también deberían llamarme nalgona, pero no los tengo enormes como ella…— hablaba frustrada.

—…— el chico tenía un tic en un ojo.

—…— la chica se callaba un momento y alzaba su vista a Creepy —Je, je. Esto… l-lo siento…— decía nerviosa ya que oía como el dragón sonaba su garra derecha como si fuera a golpear su vientre de nuevo —Olvida lo que estaba diciendo… Solo es que como somos "amigas", es muy fastidiosa y le gusta presumir su trasero en mi cara…— agregaba apenada.

—Ok…— el aludido se relajaba, pero en eso, recibía un beso en los labios por la dragona para luego separarse y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por decirme mi verdadero nombre, Creepy— dicho eso, ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Creepy. El aludido se calmó de golpe por ese beso. La chica poco a poco cerraba sus ojos —Buenas noches… Creepy— se quedaba dormida pasando por unos minutos en los brazos del dragón.

—…— el susodicho la veía de reojo y le acariciaba su cabeza —Buenas noches, Zafira… aunque siempre serás para mí, pechugona— decía con una sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar su cabello y cerraba sus ojos para descansar un poco, aunque no lo necesitaba.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Supongo que esto es lo que esperaba la mayoría o no XD**

 **Bueno, solo falta un capitulo y termino lo de Zafira. Ya se alargó mucho esto y además que en el siguiente, se sorprenderán lo que pasara o no :v**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	46. La verdad detrás del álbum

**La verdad detrás del álbum**

Había pasado varios días, después de ese acto sexual que tuvieron Creepy y Zafira. El dragón musculoso tuvo sus costuras de oso de peluche al día siguiente de lo que pasó en ese cuarto. Costure Perfect no había dicho nada acerca de lo que vio ya que le daba vergüenza y no sabría la reacción que tendría Creepy si se lo dice.

En esos días, el oso estaba muy contento, aunque no lo crean ya que cuando caminaba por los pasillos, saludaba a todos haciéndolos extrañar mucho a cualquiera. Nadie quiso preguntarle si le sucedía algo ya que podría ser que se enojara con él o ella. Así que lo dejaban ser.

Sin saber que eso era por la relación entre la pechugona y el gruñón, era mucho más cercana… solo en el cuarto ya que al oso no quería admitir que amaba a esa tetona a medio castillo, solo la misma lo sabía y no le veía inconveniente ocultar su amor, porque también la nalgona molestaría a la dragona por eso.

El gato oscuro sabía de la relación de su amigo con la chica ya que no era difícil ser un adivino, al ver que cuando estaban desayunando en el comedor los cuatro al día siguiente de esos actos sexuales, Zafire, Dark, Zafira y Creepy, aunque los dos primeros de un lado y los dos últimos del otro lado. El felino le daba un mordisco a un pan dulce, pero miraba de reojo al oso de peluche y a la dragona que disimulaban verse al pasar una pata o garra en el cuello hasta que Zafira dejó caer su tenedor al suelo apropósito.

—Ups. Se me cayó. Ahorita lo recojo— decía Zafira golpeando su cabeza con una garra mientras sacaba su lengua para luego agacharse para recogerlo —Oh vaya, no veo donde quedó el tenedor. Creepy ¿me ayudas?— pedía ayuda al oso que lo veía bajo la mesa con una mirada tierna haciéndolo ruborizar.

—Ay, por favor. Hasta inútil eres para buscar un bendito tenedor. Pues, hazte a un lado y deja que un… profesional lo busque, pechugona— decía el peluche con un fingido fastidio que hacía levantar una ceja a Dark y el gruñón iba hacia debajo de la mesa. El gato tenía las orejas bien en alto ya que empezaba a escuchar un sonido extraño.

—Mmmmmm. Aquí no está, Creepy. Búscalo un poco abajo— mencionaba la dragona con una voz algo seductora y como que estaba recuperando aire.

—…— el felino daba un sorbo a su leche.

—A mí no me digas que hacer, pechugona— daba sus típicos tonos de molestia y fastidio, aunque era muy extraño para el amo.

—…— Dark escuchaba la risita de su yegua que estaba a su lado.

—Ji, ji. Están un poco raritos ¿no lo crees, mi querido amo Soul? Ji, ji— hablaba Zafire sin dejar de reír de forma infantil.

—…— el gato rodaba sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de que su amigo no quiera decir su "secreto".

Había pasado días "normales" y era casi "normal" no ver a Creepy por los pasillos ya que salía de su cuarto de vez en cuando o depende, pero era "anormal" no observar a la pechugona por los pasillos. Pareciera que le gustaba estar encerrada en el cuarto por dichos motivos.

 **¿Qué rayos estarán haciendo? Era lo que se preguntaban todos. Pues, la respuesta era muy fácil.**

En el cuarto, estaba la dragona sentada en la cama con una pierna cruzada y se encontraba el oso muy cómodo en los pechos de Zafira mientras ésta última, sostenía un libro en sus garras para leer los dos juntos.

 **Hay está la respuesta… ¿Qué? ¿Creían que estaban haciendo cochinadas? No mijos. Se equivocaron de personaje.**

Todo estaba bien en la vida del gruñón con la pechugona. Mejoró después de ese día cuando la dragona confesó todo. Dark no se preocupaba si su amigo estaba encerrado en su cuarto con Zafira. La verdad, tenía esperanza que dejara ese amargado rostro y le diera una sonrisa, y le confesara su "secreto"… Pero ese día nunca llegará, porque era imposible.

Un día cualquiera, el felino oscuro estaba caminando por un pasillo del castillo con tranquilidad. No había nadie caminando por ahí y observaba los ventanales que había en el lugar mostrando el hermoso cielo estrellado. Eso lo hacía sonreír, pero en eso, se detenía en seco al notar a alguien en el mismo pasillo. Era Zafira.

La dragona usaba solamente un pantaloncito que no le llegaba a las rodillas y tenía su gran busto al aire. Había dicho que estaría "desnuda" ya que era "normal", pero seguía sin acostumbrarse, así que solo dejaba sus pechos al aire, nada más.

La susodicha estaba dándole la espalda al gato. Iba a saludarla, pero en eso, calló de golpe al notar algo que lo dejaba extrañado… estaba temblorosa.

— ¿Q-Qué m-me está p-pasando?— se preguntaba la chica con un tartamudeo de miedo. El felino notaba que se veía sus garras, algo que lo extrañaba. Así que se acercaba un poco a ella.

—Hola pechugona— saludaba con su típica sonrisa haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto y se volteaba de golpe poniendo sus garras a su espalda.

—D-Dark… H-Hola— le devolvía el saludo con nerviosismo.

— ¿Pasa algo? Te noto muy nerviosa— decía con la cabeza inclinada a un lado extrañado.

—N-no. No p-pasa nada. Solo que… me sigue pareciendo m-magnifico el hermoso cielo de a-afuera— tartamudeaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ya veo…— se le quedaba viendo fijamente poniéndola más nerviosa.

— ¿Q-Qué p-pasa?— preguntaba temerosa.

—… Nada. Solo que…— en eso, notaba algo en la espalda de la chica — ¿Eso es una luciérnaga?— preguntaba confundido al ver una pequeña lucecita elevándose detrás de ella, pero al llegar a un punto, desaparecía —No. Me equivoqué, aunque es… … extraño— aparecía una lucecita y después otra debajo de esa.

—…— la dragona estaba sudaba la gota gorda.

—…— Dark la miraba fijamente pensativo para luego suspirar deprimido —Dime ¿Creepy, dijo tu verdadero nombre?— preguntaba curioso.

—… Emmmm. S-Si ¿Por qué?— preguntaba extrañada de que le preguntara eso.

—… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Emmmm. Zafira, aunque el osito me sigue llamando pechugona y a mí, no me molesta en absoluto— comentaba la aludida con una sonrisa sincera.

—… Creo que debió seguir llamándote pechugona, que decir tu verdadero nombre— decía el felino suspirando con tristeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntaba Zafira confundida.

—… Sígueme. Te contaré algo en privado para que así pienses en lo siguiente que harás— decía Dark con seriedad para luego empezar a caminar y pasaba por un lado de la dragona. Ella lo veía aun confundida.

— ¿Cómo?— al preguntar, hacía que el gato se detuviera por un momento y la veía de reojo.

—Solo sígueme ya que necesito que sepas algo muy importante y lo que tú digas, marcará por completo a Creepy— respondió con una seriedad muy raro en él para después reanudar su caminata. La chica se quedaba parada en su sitio sin entender nada de lo que dijo, pero de igual forma, lo empezaba a seguir para descubrir que era lo que debía saber.

 **Un gran rato después**

Creepy estaba en su cama en su cuerpo de oso de peluche. Leía con tranquilidad un libro, aunque se notaba en su expresión, algo preocupado. Muy raro de ver.

— ¿Dónde está la pechugona? Se supone que estaríamos aquí leyendo juntos ésta historia. Mmmmmmm. Debe estar hablando con la nalgona. Sí, debe ser eso y ya se agarrarían a golpes de nuevo— decía rodando sus ojos y dejaba el libro en la cama. No tenía ganas de leer hasta que llegara la dragona de pechos grandes.

Había pasado un rato hasta que se escuchaba la puerta abrirse. El oso giraba su cabeza y sonreía un poco al ver a Zafira entrando al cuarto, y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, aunque tenía la mirada baja.

—Vaya, al fin llegaste, pechugona. Ya iba a leer sin ti— decía Creepy con algo de burla mientras sostenía el libro para leer.

—… Oh, sí. Claro. Leámonos… juntos— la dragona alzaba su vista y sonreía de forma forzada. Ella se dirigía a la cama y se sentaba mientras agarraba con sus garras al oso y lo ponía encima de sus pechos, y cogía el libro para leerlo.

Había pasado un pequeño rato. Zafira no le prestaba mucha atención al libro ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos de lo que le contó Dark y la ponía deprimida.

—Pechugona— al escuchar eso, rompía sus pensamientos y bajaba la mirada para ver que Creepy la veía extrañado.

— ¿S-Si?— estaba algo nerviosa.

— ¿Te sucede algo? Te veo algo distraída— hablaba el oso mirándola fijamente.

—No, no. Solo que… yo…— se quedaba callada ya que oyó decir algo el peluche que la dejó helada.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntaba al ver dos lucecita saliendo de la cabeza de la dragona.

—…— la chica se le vino a la mente, algo que le dijo el gato oscuro, cuando habló en privado con ella.

 **Flashback**

—No sé cuánto tiempo te queda. Podría ser que no dure mucho. Así que te recomiendo que lo pases con Creepy, aprovéchalo y le hables lo último que quieres decirle antes de que eso pase. No sé cuánto falta, pero es mejor decir lo que quieres decirle ya que no solo es un oso de peluche, también es mi mejor amigo… y no quiero que esté de amargado por toda la vida— decía Dark con preocupación en su voz.

 **Fin del flashback**

—…— Zafira tomaba a Creepy con sus garras y lo dejaba en la cama dejándolo confundido.

—Pechugona ¿pasa algo?— preguntaba el oso mientras la aludida se levantaba de la cama y se iba caminando hacia la ventana para pararse frente de ella, y observaba el cielo estrellado con tristeza teniendo los brazos cruzados que subía levemente sus pechos. Eso dejaba muy confundido al peluche que se bajaba de la cama y se acercaba un poco a la chica —Pechugona, si pasa algo, puedes contármelo. Tú sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti— decía Creepy con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, pero eso hacía que la dragona no pudiera evitar que le saliera unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella evitaba romper en llanto. Así que se secaba sus lágrimas para que no la vea así e intentaba contener las lágrimas de sus ojos — ¿Pechugona?— estaba esperando una respuesta de la misma, pero solo recibió silencio hasta que más lucecitas, salía del cuerpo de Zafira y flotaba para luego desaparecer, era más seguido haciéndolo confundir más al oso.

—… L-Lo siento— habló la dragona rompiendo el silencio, pero hacía que se confundiera.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo… que yo sepa. Y además… sigo sin saber que son esas luciérnagas que salen de tu cuerpo— decía algo preocupado al ver que seguía saliendo lucecitas de ella.

—… Creepy…— le llamó la atención haciendo que viera el rostro de la chica ya que giró su cabeza a un lado para mirarlo de reojo, aunque el peluche notó su expresión que era de tristeza —… … Me alegra mucho haberte conocido. Pasar unos buenos momentos contigo, a pesar de los golpes en el estómago. Que eso nunca los olvidaré, aunque no sé si los llegue a recordarlo— decía con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

— ¿De que estas hablando? Pareciera que fuera el último día de tu vida y tienes que confesarlo todo— decía el oso algo burlón.

—…— no contestó. Solo miraba un momento por la ventana para luego decir —Creepy, ya… recuerdo todo— al decir eso, el peluche se quedaba sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí. Ya recuerdo todo. Mi familia, donde vivo, lo que soy de verdad y todo eso…

—Oh… Ya veo— Creepy ponía una expresión de seriedad, aunque se notaba la tristeza en su mirada —Y supongo que te irás a tu mundo con tu familia ¿verdad?

—… Pues… no creo que pueda… si no soy nada— mencionó con una voz algo quebrada.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no eres nada?— preguntaba confundido.

—Pues… he descubierto cosas que pensaba que era un chiste, una broma, pero por lo visto, es verdad… No soy nada, no vivo en ningún lado y estos recuerdos no son míos, porque… solo soy un… ¡hechizo!— exclamó lo último la dragona mientras apretaba sus ojos y se veía lagrimas rodar por su mejilla.

—… ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? ¿Cómo que eres un hechizo? O sea explícame que no te entiendo absolutamente nada— decía Creepy muy confundido al no entender lo que quería decir.

—…— la chica giraba su cabeza para mirar la cama del oso para luego acercarse al mismo y sacaba bajo de su almohada, el álbum que le había regalado Dark.

—Oye ¿Quién te dijo que tomaras mis cosas sin permiso?— el peluche se fastidiaba de que tomara su álbum.

—Lo siento… pero quiero que veas algo— decía Zafira abriendo el álbum y llegaba a una página para luego voltear el álbum para que vea Creepy —Mira esto— señalaba una foto de ella con una garrita. Era una foto de cuerpo completo de la dragona, pero no tenía color.

— ¿Eso? Pensaba que se le quitó el color, porque el amo lo tomó mal— decía el oso extrañado.

—La verdad, es que… está así, porque esto… soy yo— confesaba la chica bajando la mirada.

—… Si esto es una broma, es de mal gusto— decía el peluche empezando a enojarse.

—No es ninguna broma, osito. Es la verdad. Yo soy solo un hechizo que salió del álbum, porque fue tu deseo de tenerme a tu lado— explicaba Zafira tratando de que lo entienda.

— ¿Deseo?...— Creepy se quedaba pensativo hasta que recordó algo.

 **Flashback**

El oso tenía agarrado el álbum de fotos para ver la primera foto de la dragona que era del cuerpo completo.

—…— suspiraba un poco deprimido —Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí— cerraba el álbum. Iba a salir de su cuarto, pero antes, lanzaba el álbum a su cama para luego cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, sin darse cuenta que el álbum había aterrizado en la cama abierto en la foto de la dragona del cuerpo completo y brillaba la foto.

 **Fin del flashback**

—No…— el peluche negaba con la cabeza —Me niego a creerme esa estupidez, o sea digo una cosa al aire y ¿sales tú del álbum? Eso no tiene ningún sentido— estaba enojado.

—Pues, es la verdad. Siempre fui un hechizo y es por eso que nunca recordaba nada, o sea ni una pizca de recordar a mis padres, ni a mis amigos, nada— decía la dragona y ponía el álbum en la cama, pero al hacerlo, se veía como unas lucecitas salían de sus garras haciendo que sea más seguido.

—Dime una cosa ¿Quién carajo te metió toda esa idea en tu cabeza?— preguntaba Creepy con los brazos cruzados.

—… Emmm… Dark…

—Ah sí, claro. Tenía que ser él. Ahora todo tiene sentido para mí. Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces significa que todo este tiempo, solo fue para burlarse de mi ¿no? Y tú te confabulaste con él para que la broma fuera más graciosa ¿¡NO!?— se empezaba a enfurecerse.

— ¿Qué? No. No es lo que crees— decía la chica intentando calmarlo, pero sin mucho éxito.

—Si es lo que creo. Todo este bendito tiempo, tú nunca fuiste real. Todo lo que vivimos tú y yo, fue una completa mentira. Tu solo finges enamorarte de mí, porque ese gato te lo ordenó ¿¡verdad!?— estaba mirando a la pechugona con ira.

—No. Eso no es cierto. Por favor Creepy, si me dejaras hab…— fue interrumpida por el oso.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy harto de que se burle de mí, en mi cara! ¡Como si esto fuera gracioso! ¡Yo le dejé pasar tantas cosas, porque no me importaba, pero que me haga ésta broma, fue lo último de paciencia que puedo tolerar!— gritaba el peluche con furia y sus ojos brillaban mucho.

—Creepy, escúchame, no es lo que crees. Dark no te hizo ninguna broma. Solo quería…— fue interrumpida de nuevo.

— ¿Solo quería que? ¿A fastidiarme como siempre, a burlarse de mí, a grabar esto para así mostrárselo a todos de que soy un tonto por creer que me amaba alguien?

—Creepy, lo que te dije de que te amo, es verdad. Eso no ni nunca será una mentira— decía con sinceridad intentando acercarse con él.

—¡No te me acerques!— exclamaba apretando con fuerza una de sus patas, pero la dragona siguió acercándose con decisión —¡Te dije que no te acerques, m**dita dragona!— gritaba con ira, pero la chica hacía caso omiso y se arrodilló frente de él, y pensaba agarrarlo con sus garras —¡Te lo advertí, estúpida pechugona!— al exclamar eso, le daba un puñetazo en el estómago de la chica haciendo que le sacara todo el aire, pero apretaba sus dientes e intentaba no quedarse inconsciente de nuevo como todas esas veces haciendo que tuviera la vista algo borrosa, aunque resistió y con algo de rapidez, agarró a Creepy con sus garras y lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su busto —¡Suéltame!— estaba encabronado. Se agitaba para que lo soltara.

—No Creepy. No te soltaré hasta que me escuches— decía abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Te dije que me sueltes!— exclamaba con rabia.

—Por favor, escúchame. De verdad te amo, aunque sea solo un hechizo, éste amor si es verdad ya que hacía parecerme un poco a la original, Creepy— hablaba la dragona, pero el peluche seguía sacudiéndose como poseído —Y además que Dark solo quería que tu… fueras feliz de nuevo— al escuchar eso, Creepy dejaba de agitarse poco a poco hasta estar quieto al oírlo.

—… ¿Qué?— su voz era de confusión. Zafira al ver que no se agitaba, lo separaba de sus pechos, pero no lo soltaba para que la vea a sus ojos.

—… Él quería que tú amaras a alguien, que… volvieras amar a alguien después de lo que te pasó. Te diré que Dark me contó más cosas de lo que te pasó con esa yegua y quien fue, y pensó que te haría feliz si me tuvieras… ya que como soy tu favorita, pensó en regalarte un álbum mágico para que yo apareciera alguna vez, si ese era tu deseo— decía la chica con una triste sonrisa.

—…— él estaba mirándola callado.

—… Y además que esto no es ninguna broma, porque para empezar, apenas sé lo que soy y lo que hago aquí. Lo que quería recordar, es solo la de Zafira original, o sea yo no soy de ningún lado por así decirlo— mencionaba con tristeza.

—…— la dragona bajaba la mirada, pero seguía teniendo al oso en sus garras.

—Lo siento… — se disculpaba ya que creía que la odiaría, porque aún no hablaba hasta que sentía algo en su brazo izquierdo. La chica alzaba un poco la vista para mirar que Creepy estaba acariciando uno de sus brazos con una pata y la miraba con una sonrisa, pero tenía la mirada triste.

—No te disculpes… Yo… … Yo… Buf… ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?... … Soy el que… debería disculparse contigo… No fui un gran oso o dragón… … Lo que dijiste sobre esa teoría loca tuya en la ducha… pues, es verdad… más o menos— decía el oso inclinando su cabeza de un lado a otro al decir lo último haciendo que Zafira sonreía un poco y daba una risita.

— ¿No vas a admitir que mi teoría sacada de una mente que le gusta estar noqueada en la mayoría del tiempo, sea verdad?— preguntaba fingiendo estar molesta e inflaba sus mejillas.

—Por supuesto que… no. Ni en sueños— los dos se reían un poco hasta que después se quedaban en silencio y la dragona se ponía triste al ver unas lucecitas de sus brazos —Pechugona, a todo esto, no me dijiste que son estas "luciérnagas" que salen de tus brazos o… de tu cabeza— mencionó confundido.

—Pues… lo que pasa es…— antes de que lo dijera, sus garras se volvían como semi transparentes, o sea intangibles haciendo que el peluche cayera al suelo de espalda, pero con rapidez, se sentaba y la miraba temeroso al ver los brazos de la chica como si estuviera convirtiéndose en fantasma.

— ¡Zafira! ¿¡Que te está ocurriendo!?— exclamaba Creepy levantándose del suelo para acercarse a la aludida y con una pata, intentaba tocar una de sus garras, pero lo traspasaba.

—… Creepy… Dark me explicó lo del hechizo y también tenía como "algo" para así, empezaría a… a…— le costaba decirlo hasta le salía lágrimas de sus ojos —… a desaparecer…

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Desaparecerás?— el oso no quería creer lo que escuchaba.

—Si… lo siento…— se disculpaba de nuevo con un sollozo mientras sus patas se volvían también semi transparentes.

—Pero… ese "algo" ¿Qué fue?— preguntaba temeroso.

—… La única forma de que termine el hechizo es… que me digas mi verdadero nombre— confesaba apenada.

— ¿¡Qué!?— se mostraba impactado.

—Sí. Ya que como Dark pensó que tú nunca me dirías mi nombre, porque te conoce muy bien. Pues pensó que duraría mucho el hechizo, pero no pensó que me lo dirías de verdad— decía deprimida y la parte de su vientre estaba volviéndose intangible.

—Por los enormes flancos de Celestia ¿¡Por qué carajo no me dice nada!? ¿¡Por qué no me contó hace tiempo cuando te vio por primera vez que solo eras un hechizo!? ¿¡Por qué no me dijo que desaparecerías con solo decirte tu verdadero nombre!? ¿¡Y por qué carajo no me callé la boca y seguir llamándote como ya estaba acostumbrado!?— gritaba furioso hasta de forma sorprendente, le salían lágrimas de sus ojos de dragón, pero la chica trataba de calmarlo.

—Creepy, cálmate, por favor. Esto… no sé cuánto tiempo me queda…— se volvía intangible la parte de su gran busto. Bueno, la mitad —Así que seré breve y escúchame atentamente ¿ok?— el aludido la miraba con sus ojos llorosos y asentía con la cabeza lentamente, aunque con una mirada entre triste, y enojado —Quiero que… en serio, en serio no culpes a Dark ¿ok? Sé que te cuesta en tener una relación con alguien y todo eso, pero quiero que entiendas que Dark, es más que tu amo, es tu mejor amigo. Tú sabes que él te puede apoyar en todo, en los buenos y malos momentos, aunque pareciera que le gusta fastidiarte o sacarte de tus casillas, porque lo he notado mucho. Sé que Dark también se preocupa por ti igual que tú por él, aunque ninguno lo quiera admitir tan abiertamente. Así que por favor, cuando ya no esté, ve a hablar con él ¿lo harías… por mí?— las lágrimas rodaban en las mejillas de la dragona, pero desaparecían al tocar la mandíbula que estaba por desaparecer.

—…— el peluche asentía con la cabeza teniendo la mirada baja, pero en eso, la chica le agarraba el mentón con una garrita que aún era tangible haciendo que subiera la vista y veía que el rostro de Zafira estaba a centímetros de su rostro.

—Creepy, mi osito, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amaré, aunque desaparezca y no sé dónde acabaré, siempre te amaré, mi osito, pero quiero también que sepas que … por todo el dolor de mi corazón, no te aferres tanto a mí. No quiero que te amargues la vida por no tenerme, o sea a la original de una forma sincera… para que no termine como ellos— decía la dragona señalando a Furia y Arquímedes que estaban en la pared con esa tonta sonrisa —Así que… si encuentras a tu dragona indicada, amala, quiérela con todo tu corazoncito que tienes aquí— hablaba poniendo una garrita en el pecho del oso. Él no paraba de llorar y no sabía cómo detenerlo ya que era la primera vez que le salía lágrimas de sus ojos —Protégela con esos enormes brazos de dragón que tienes y yo sé que esa dragona, será muy afortunada de tenerte a tu lado— agregaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque desaparecían las lágrimas como si fueran unas estrellitas —Y no quiero que pienses que eres un monstruo. Olvídate de ese pasado. Olvídate de esa yegua que te rompió el corazón. Solo sigue adelante y piensa que ese pasado, solo fue un mal sueño ¿ok?...

—…— Creepy cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y asentía con la cabeza entendiendo lo que decía. La cabeza de la dragona ya estaba cubriéndose hasta estar su cuerpo como si de una fantasma fuera.

—Pero… quiero que me… lo prometas ¿sí? Prométeme que lo harás… por favor…— decía la chica aun con su garra en su mentón, aunque lo traspasaba.

—… Si… L-Lo prometo— habló mirándola con sus ojos llorosos y ella le sonreía.

—Me alegra oír eso, mi osito… … Te amo…— mencionó Zafira acercando sus labios a los del oso, aunque se sabía que no la podría tocar, pero igual lo hizo por inercia y al "tocar" los labios de la dragona, desapareció por completo como si fueran un montón de "luciérnagas". El peluche observaba con tristeza como las lucecitas se iban por la ventana haciendo que Creepy caminara hacia ella y veía como desaparecían por el hermoso cielo estrellado.

—… … Adiós… mi pechugona…— se despedía aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. El oso bajaba la mirada con tristeza, pero en eso, escuchaba una voz fuera de su ventana.

—Ten. Para que te seques esas lagrimas— decía una voz masculina. El aludido levantaba la vista y miraba un pañuelo sostenida por una ala de avión hasta que vio que era nada menos un avión de juguete —Emmmm. Disculpa amo Creepy por estar de metiche, pero es que no pude evitar oír la conversación al pasar— se apenaba.

—… Descuida… y gracias…— agradecía el peluche tomando el pañuelo y se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas hasta que limpió todas sus lágrimas.

—… De nada, amo Creepy…— mencionaba el avión cerrando sus ojos de forma alegre.

—…— Creepy miraba el pañuelo con tristeza.

—No quiero inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me concierne, pero... quiero que sepas que igual que el amo Soul, nosotros, o sea aparte de los aviones de juguete, o sea todos los juguetes en general, siempre te vamos a apoyar en lo que sea… Los juguetes de cualquier tipo, hay que estar unidos… cambio— comentaba el avión con una voz sincera.

—… Si, lo sé— fue lo único que dijo el oso y daba una pequeña sonrisa para luego darse vuelta, y se retiraba de la ventana, pero lo detenía el juguete de afuera.

—… Si quieres saber dónde está el amo Soul, está en el techo del castillo… por si te interesa saber— hablaba mirando a otro lado apenado.

—…— el peluche se daba media vuelta para ver al avión de juguete —… Emmmmm ¿Me podrías llevar al techo?— preguntaba pasando su pata derecha por su brazo izquierdo haciendo que el susodicho sonriera por eso.

 **Mientras tanto, en el techo**

El gato oscuro estaba sentado en el borde del techo y observaba fijamente las estrellas del cielo. Tenía la mirada algo seria, pero a la vez, triste. En eso, se observaba detrás de él, en el cielo, como un avión de juguete pasaba volando y al instante, se veía a un oso de peluche aterrizar en el techo.

Dark no necesitó voltearse para saber quién era. Solo se quedaba observando el cielo hasta que Creepy se sentaba a su lado en silencio y se ponía a ver también el cielo estrellado. Los dos estaban callados sin decir nada hasta que el gato negro lo rompió.

—… Supongo que ya se fue ¿verdad?— habló con un tono serio sin dejar de mirar arriba.

—… Si… ya se fue— decía con simpleza el oso con seriedad sin apartar su vista del cielo.

—… … Lo siento por ocultarte eso de que no…— se disculpaba el felino con mirada baja, pero el peluche lo interrumpió.

—Déjalo estar. No hace falta que te disculpe. Pasó pasó y… entiendo lo que querías hacer… … fue los días más alegres que tuve en mi vida… aunque no se nota mucho— comentaba Creepy rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Je, je. Sí. Es difícil verte si eres feliz en ese día con tu cara amargada, con tu cara de pocos amigos…— mencionaba Dark con un tono bromista, pero giraba su cabeza para ver que el oso lo miraba feo.

—Si vas a empezar, yo me voy— decía con fastidio.

—Ok, ok, pero es verdad lo que digo, o sea es difícil saber tu "felicidad" en tu rostro… Pareces Vegeta— lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ay, por favor. No me compares con ese idiota— decía fastidiado con los brazos cruzados.

—Hasta cruzarte de brazos, te parece un poco más a él. Je, je— daba una pequeña risita haciendo que Creepy bajara sus brazos de golpe y miraba a otro lado molesto.

En eso, se quedaban callados por un rato mirando el cielo estrellado.

—Perdóname…— el oso se impactaba al escuchar eso y giraba su cabeza para ver al gato que tenía su mirada baja —… Por lo que pasó antes, sobre esa discusión que tuvimos mientras estaban con nosotros las chicas. Creo que fue muy lejos— se rascaba la nuca apenado.

—… No… Tú perdóname, amo Soul… Debí ser un oso de peluche obediente y no pelearme con mi amo— se disculpaba el peluche con una mirada triste.

—Amigo, no digas eso. Desde que tuviste libre albedrio para pensar por ti mismo, no me molesta… y no me molesta que tu u otros juguetes sean informales conmigo. Así es mucho más divertida las conversaciones y demás cosas…— hablaba Dark y le ponía una garra en su hombro —… Tú sabes como soy… No soy malo para estar reprimiendo a mis "súbditos"… Tú sabes que no soy Absalon, no soy Arquímedes, ni tampoco soy Arek. Solo soy yo… Dark Soul y todos son mis amigos, aunque tú eres mi mejor amigo, Creepy— comentaba el gato cerrando sus ojos y le daba una sonrisa sincera.

—… Je. Tú también eres mi mejor amigo y yo siempre iré a donde tu vayas, sin importar las cosas que hacemos si es bueno o malo. Yo… siempre estaré ahí para ti, amigo— decía Creepy con una sonrisa.

—… Igual yo, amigo. Tú sabes que yo también estaré para ti, amigo. En lo que sea— mencionaba el felino negro sin dejar de sonreír para luego de forma sorpresiva, abrazó al oso haciendo que quedara sorprendido, pero después de unos segundos, correspondía el abrazo con una sonrisa.

—…

—...

—…

Los dos no decían nada, disfrutaban del abrazo… hasta que habló Dark.

—Mmmmmm. Me pregunto si aún tienes "eso".

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?— preguntaba el peluche extrañado mientras se separaba un poco de su amo.

—Tú sabes… "eso". Creo que debería estar… aquí— decía el gato poniendo su garra en el estómago de Creepy y lo presionaba.

—"Te quiero mucho"— sonaba una voz infantil y chillona.

— ¿Pero qué carajo? ¿¡Aun tengo esa vocecita de m**rda!?— gritaba el oso enojado.

—Vaya, por lo visto no se ha dañado por el tiempo hasta se escucha como recién nuevo salido del paquete. Je, je— daba una pequeña risita el felino.

—Pero esto no tiene sentido ¿Por qué rayos suena? Si en mi interior, está mi cuerpo de dragón— decía molesto.

—No lo sé. Será el misterio de la semana o del siglo ya que será difícil descubrir del porque suena— hablaba mientras presionaba el estómago del peluche muchas veces.

—"Te quiero mucho". "Te quiero mucho". "Te quiero mucho".

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!— exclamaba enfadado apartando la garra de su amo para luego levantarse e irse de ahí.

—Creepy, no te vayas. Si esa vocecita es chévere. Je, je— decía Dark con burla. Se levantaba también y lo seguía por detrás.

— ¡Que no es chévere!— gritaba furioso de tener esa vocecita y el gato se reía un poco mientras los dos se retiraban del techo con un oso enfurecido, y un felino que se reía. Se observaba en el cielo estrellado, una constelación de una cabeza de una dragona con un largo cabello que sonreía en ese hermoso cielo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Vaya, después de tantos capítulos, por fin pude terminar ésta parte de Zafira, lo que ha costado, o sea no saben lo que me costó para saber qué final ponerle, porque siempre estoy cambiando de ideas al pasar el tiempo XD**

 **Y bueno ¿no se esperaban éste final? Que todo el tiempo, solo era un hechizo salida de un álbum de fotos. En este final, estaba muy indeciso hace tiempo, porque no sabía cómo terminarlo bien y pues, aquí está :v**

 **La parte de Zafira desapareciendo, fue inspirado en Pokemon mundo misterioso (exploradores del tiempo/oscuridad/cielo) en la parte cuando el protagonista está por desaparecer.**

 **Bueno, esto es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	47. ¿Qué sigue?

**¿Qué sigue?**

Se observaba en una dimensión de Equestria, más precisamente, en Canterlot. En la tienda de Donas. Se veía que en una mesa, estaban sentados Zafire y Dark, pero los dos eran unicornios. La unicornio comía unas donas, aunque sin ánimos ya que tenía una mirada de tristeza. En el lugar no había nadie, solo el encargado que limpiaba el mostrador.

—Mi nalgona, no te entristezca— decía el semental acariciándole el lomo para reconfortarla.

—…— la yegua tragó para después hablar —Lo siento, mi querido amo Soul, pero al enterarme que mi mejor amiga pechugona se fuera, o sea puf, desapareció, se evaporó, me entristece mucho… Ahora no tengo con quien hablar de mis flancos y presumirlos— decía con un aura depresiva.

—Ay, por favor, Zafire. No te pongas así. Me tienes a mi. Je, je. Y bueno, pasó como un mes después de aquello y ¿aun sigues triste?— preguntaba Dark extrañado.

—Si… Me pondré bien dentro de… uno dos meses más— decía la alicornio para luego chocar su cara contra la mesa lamentándose mucho.

—…— el semental rodaba sus ojos y le acariciaba su cabeza —Mi nalgona, pasó lo que tuvo que pasar y además que la pechugona no querría que su amiga rival esté triste— decía con una sonrisa.

—… Si, lo sé, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mentecita para que podamos divertirnos. En un juego de pechos y traseros hasta invitaría a la pechugona de Fluttershy… pero la regresaste— se entristecía aún más.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa. Creepy aún estaba dolido y no quería ver a una pechugona por el castillo por un tiempo, y tuve que devolverla de donde la saqué— decía Dark algo deprimido al devolverla en su dimensión, pero le compuso su "vida" y estaba "normal" como siempre, aunque tendrá en mente que ella es la "mascota" del semental. Por lo visto, no quería deshacerse de sus "cosas" tan fácil.

—Ya veo… pero y ¿Qué hay de la pechugona de Chrysalis?— preguntaba Zafire levantando su cara de la mesa para verlo curiosa.

—Pues… está escondida en mi habitación como mi marioneta. Creepy no le molesta por ser una insecto. Una insecto pechugona, no cuenta. Je, je— daba una risita burlón.

—Ya veo… Owww— pegaba su cara de nuevo en la mesa.

—Oh vamos, mi nalgona. Arriba ese ánimo…— decía dandole caricias en la cabeza. Solo se oia su lamento. En eso, Dark se quedaba pensativo y se le ocurrió algo —¿Por qué no vamos al spa y nos relajamos un poco en pareja? Hasta te masajearía yo mismo tus enormes flancos. Je, je ¿Te parece bien?— preguntaba el semental con una sonrisa mientras le daba una palmada en uno de sus flancos.

—… Ok. A ver si con eso me alegra el día— hablaba la yegua levantando su cabeza y miraba a su amo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ok. Entonces, vamos, mi nalgona— decía con una gran sonrisa y le daba una nalgada.

—Ji, ji… Ok— Zafire se levantaba seguido de Dark y los dos salían del establecimiento sin antes llevarse la caja de donas ya que todavía había, y se los comía en el camino.

La pareja caminaba por una calle de Canterlot algo pegados y no se daban cuenta que alguien los observaba desde el techo de un edificio. Era un poni encapuchado que los veía fijamente mientras se alejaban mas y más.

—… Ji, ji, ji ¿Ves mascota? Si no estuvieras conmigo, no lo encontrarías tan fácil ¿verdad?— decía dando a entender que el encapuchado, era una yegua y su voz era algo infantil.

—Si ama. Gracias a usted, lo encuentro más fácil a donde vaya— hablaba otra voz femenina, pero no se sabía en donde estaba ya que solo se observaba a la encapuchada, aunque tenía un bulto en el lomo de la yegua.

—Sipi. Ji, ji. Por lo visto, está con esa yegua muy traserona. Ji, ji ¿No crees que esa yegua servirá como una segunda cama para ti, mi linda mascota?— preguntaba con su tono infantil.

—Si ama. Es igual de perfecta, aunque más que mi cama de Celestia— decía con un tono sumiso.

—Sipi…— la yegua se quedaba callada un momento mientras los perdía por una esquina. Así que brillaba un cuerno en su cabeza dándo a entender que se trataba de una unicornio y abría un portal detrás de ella —Bueno, volvamos a nuestra increíble dimensión. Ji, ji. Y después te arreglaré para que estés presentable y hacer tu "primer contacto" con el gatito negro. Ji, ji. Estará tan emocionado al verte. Ji, ji— daba risitas infantiles.

—Si ama— dicho eso, la encapuchada entró al portal y se cerró detrás de ella dejando el lugar mientras la pareja se iba al spa de Ponyville caminando… Total, querían pasarlo junto como una pareja "normal".

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **Les agradezco mucho a todos que siguieran este fic hasta aquí.**

 **Y bueno, para que sepan, la historia de viajar por dimensiones seguirán, pero en otro fic, se llamaría "Dark's Saga: (censurado) (5)" ¿Qué? ¿Creían que les diría como se llamaría el siguiente fic que sería la secuela de ésta? XDDD Sigan soñando XD La verdad, si les digo el nombre, adivinarán de que se trata… más o menos XD**

 **Y además que ese siguiente fic, si tendrá una trama y no como este, que no tiene una trama fija ya que como decir, el de la dimensión de Zafire, tenía una trama y se acabó para pasar a otra trama, creo, o sea ni siquiera se si tenía una trama xD**

 **Bueno, el siguiente fic, lo haré cuando termine unos fics, como "Galaxy Story", ese fic si lo terminaré si o si, pero bueno, eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
